


New To McKinley

by Gingerkid2010



Series: New To McKinley [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 209,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is new to McKinley. He meets Brittany and they quickly become best friends. She convinces him to join glee club, where he meets Kurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a Junior at McKinley High. I'm the new kid. Great. I get to be the one that no one knows because they all have their little cliques. Wish me luck!

Blaine takes a deep breath and turns the handle to his first period class and slowly walks in.

Brittany was having a good time pretending her pencils were all of the power rangers as her teacher droned on about Geometry when someone walked in. He was sort of short and tan. His eyebrows looked like triangles, which made sense because they were in Geometry after all, and his black hair was slicked down with gel. She watched him curiously as he timidly handed their teacher the pass.  
"Have a seat by Ms. Pierce, Mr... Anderson." The teacher said, looking at his name on the pass and pointing to Brittany.

Blaine smiled shyly and sat down next to the tall blond. He took out his notebook and pencil before catching up on the notes.

Brittany looked over at the shy looking boy, staring intently as he took his notes.

Blaine looks at Brittany out the corner of his eye and sees her watching him. Did he have something on his face? Did a lock of hair fall out of place? Why was she staring so hard?

"Are you from England?" She asked quietly, toying with her cupcake pencil topper.

Blaine looked up confusedly. "Umm...No..." He said quietly.

"Well, you have really nice handwriting..and I see how English people write in the movies..It's nice..like yours." She said simply.

"Thank you," Blaine said, smiling. "So...You're Brittney, right?"

"Yes I am." She said smiling. "How did you know?" She asked, oblivious to the fact that it was written across her binder in bold black letters.

"Umm...The teacher told me to sit by Brittany and this was the only open seat..."

"Oh wow.." She said looking away, as if having a deep thought. "Do you wanna make out?" She asked looking back at him.

'What?' Blaine thought. "Umm...here? In front of the whole class?"

"If you want." She said smiling.

Blaine blushed. "I'm sorry, Brittany. That's not really my 'thing'."

"Well we can after school..Santana wanted to hang out, but you're really cute, so.." She said flatly, spinning her pencil topper.

"Well, I'd love to just hang out...if you'd like..." Blaine suggested, trying to be nice.

"Really?" She asked perking up a bit. "A guy's never asked me to just hang out before...What's your name?"

"Well...I'm...different..." He smiles. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"It's really cool to meet you.." She said smiling. "I have glee club after school today; you should come and hang out there so we can go somewhere afterward." Brittany suggested.

"That sound's good. Where is that?" Blaine asked.

"In the choir room by the cafeteria." She said smiling. "After fourth period."

"Okay. I'll meet you there!" Blaine said excitedly. Maybe starting a new school wouldn't be so bad.

After classes that day, Brittany waited outside the choir room for Blaine, rocking on the balls of her feet. She saw Santana walking down the hall towards her. "Hey San!' She said happily, not moving from her spot.

"Hey Brittbritt!" Santana says as she walks over. "Why are you standing out here?"

"I'm waiting on Blaine." She said, clutching her bag to her chest and smiling.

"Blaine?" Santana asked, stepping back. "Who is Blaine?"

"My new friend. I met him today in Geometry." She said happily.

"Oh?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm going to sit down."

"Yeah, I'll see you inside then." She mused.

Blaine walked down the hallway and smiled as he saw Brittany. "Hey!"

"Hi Blaine!" She said happily, skipping up to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Are you sure it's okay if I wait here for you?" Blaine asks nervously.

"I'm positive.." She said, pulling Blaine into the choir room by his hand.

Blaine walked in behind Brittany. He blushed as everyone turned to look at him.

"Everyone, this is Blaine." She said, keeping her fingers laced with his as she introduced him. "He's new."

Santana glared at him. She'd be damned if she let him take Brittany from her.

Kurt looked up at the boy Brittany was introducing. Oh my god...he was beautiful. He looked at his and Brittany's intertwined fingers. Once again, he had fallen for a straight guy. This was turning out to be one hell of a year.

Blaine leaned over to whisper to Brittany. "Can we sit down? Everyone is staring..."

"Yeah, you can come sit by me." She said, pulling Blaine up the risers to go sit in two empty seats as Mr. Schue walked in.

Mr. Schue started to introduce their lesson for the week. "Oh, do we have a new member?" He asked when he noticed Blaine.

"Oh...Umm...I...I'm Blaine..." Blaine introduced himself. "Brittany asked me to come sit and wait for her to finish..."

"You should totally audition.." Brittany said leaning over to whisper to Blaine.

"In...In front of everyone?" Blaine asked, nervously.

"You can do it.." She said supportively squeezing his hand.

"But...I don't even have anything prepared..." Blaine protests.

"Well what's your favorite song?" She asked. The rest of the glee club was looking back at them expectantly.

Blaine blushes. "Umm...Teenage Dream..."

"Go on then!" She said, urging him forward.

Blaine stands in front of everyone, staring at the floor as he convinced himself he could do this.

"Are you going to sing or not?" Santana asked, bluntly.

Blaine took a deep breath and started to sing.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

The band started playing behind him and everyone started nodding their head appreciatively. That is except for Kurt. He couldn't take his eyes off of this Blaine guy.

Santana stared at the boy in front of her. She had to admit, he was gorgeous. She thought she might have to take him from Brittany. Or share. That would be alright.

Blaine looked around the room as he continued singing. He saw that they all stared at him with admiring eyes. Blaine started getting more comfortable. Well, until he saw him. He was beautiful. But what was he thinking? Blaine couldn't read his expression. He tried to look away; but he just couldn't. Blaine continued singing, not taking his eyes off the gorgeous boy sitting in the stands.

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine looked right into his eyes as he sang. His voice was gorgeous, his eyes were gorgeous, he was dressed decently. He was perfect.. Brittany smiled at him supportively from her seat, swaying in her seat with the rest of the glee club.

The song came to an end and Blaine was still staring into the other boy's eyes. Everyone started to clap, bringing him back to reality. He slowly walked back and took his seat next to Brittany.

"Wow!" Mr. Schuester said clapping. "I think I speak for all of us when I say Welcome to Glee club!" The rest of the club applauded looking back at Blaine smiling.

Blaine's face turned a deep red. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Hey bro, don't be so shy!" Puck said, clapping him hard on the back.

"Yeah dude, that was great!" Finn said smiling.

Blaine smiles widely. Today had been much better than he had ever hoped. He turned to Brittany. "Thanks for bringing me here..."

"No problem, you rocked." She said grabbing his hand again.

Santana turned around and glared at Blaine when she saw their hands linking together. She scoffed and turned back around.

After glee club Brittany went to the bathroom and the rest of the club congratulated Blaine on the way out. Kurt decided this was his chance. He walked up to Blaine. "Hi!" He breathed out, holding out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine's heart sped up. "H-hi!' he said, shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel.." He said smiling. "Blaine right?" He clutched to the strap of his bag.

Blaine looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Y-yeah...It's nice to meet you, Kurt," he said, smiling.

Kurt almost melted at that smile. "You too.." He sighed "You did an..amazing job singing.." He said smiling shyly.

Blaine blushed and looked down. "Thank you...It...It means a lot..."

Kurt flushed. He was so cute.. "Maybe we can do a duet sometime.."

Blaine's heart fluttered. "Umm...Yeah...W-We should!" Blaine said, a little too excitedly.

Kurt giggled. "See you around Blaine.." He said giving a little wave and walking away.

Blaine stared after Kurt as he walked away. He was definitely the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen!

Kurt bid goodbye to Brittany as he walked out and she walked back in. "Okay Blaine, I can't find Santana to tell her we can't hang out so I guess we can just go." She said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Okay," Blaine smiles, taking her hand. "So where are we going?"

"Let's go to the park." She said, pulling Blaine into the hallway and down the hall happily.

Blaine smiled as she led him to the park. He sat on a swing and looked over at Brittany. "Thanks...For talking to me so quickly. You're really nice."

"You're really nice. You're the first guy I've met that didn't ask me to see my bra other than Kurt." She said.

Blaine giggled to himself. There was a reason for that. "Speaking of Kurt...What is he like?"

"He's super nice. But he's a total capital G gay..He helps me pick out my clothes sometimes and he can sing really good."

Blaine smiles. "And everyone is okay...with him being gay?"

"Mostly, well everyone in glee club. The rest of the school is mean to him, but he doesn't let it get to him." She said, swinging a bit.

Blaine nods his head, not being able to get Kurt off his mind.

"Santana's not as brave as he is though..she won't tell anyone." She said looking down.

Blaine looked back up at the blonde. "What? Santana's...gay?"

"She told me not to tell anyone.." Brittany said looking up at Blaine.

"I won't tell anyone. You can trust me," Blaine says, smiling sweetly. "So...Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I used to..But we broke up because Santana told me to wait for her..whatever that means."

"Brittany...Can I ask you something..." Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah.." She said smiling.

"Do...Do you like girls?"

"I do, I mean..I like Santana..I like boys too though."

Blaine nods his head. "Well...That explains why she was looking at me that way.."

"What do you mean?" She asked Blaine.

"She isn't ready for people to know, but you're the one she wants to be with," Blaine says simply. "She kept looking at me when you grabbed my hand."

"Oh, yeah. She always looks at me like that when I'm with a boy, but I mean..If she isn't ready for me than why should I wait for her?" She said softly, looking down.

"That's true. I mean, I understand where she's coming from. But you shouldn't have to stop your life..." Blaine agrees.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, her smile returning.

Blaine freezes for a moment. "Umm...no..."

"How? You're like gorgeous!" She said giggling.

"Thanks," Blaine says, blushing. "Promise not to tell?"

"Pinky promise.." She said, holding out her pinky and smiling.

Blaine locked his pinky with hers. "I'm more like...Kurt..."

Brittany looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean? You like nice clothes? That cardigan is really cute by the way.." She said, swinging their connected pinkies between them.

Blaine giggled. "Thanks...But I meant...I'm...gay..."

Brittany cocked her head to the side a bit and smiled. "Wow..that's really cool..Now Kurt won't be alone and stuff..But don't worry, your secret's safe with me.." She said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Britt.." Blaine said, smiling. "But Kurt doesn't even know me. I'm probably not even his type.."

"Well, he's never had a boyfriend so no one really knows what his type is." She said, squinting up into the sun.

"I've never had one either," Blaine admits. "You're the first person I've told.."

"You didn't tell anyone at your old school?" She asked, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "People weren't accepting..."

"Is that why you left?"

"No. My dad got transferred here so we moved." Blaine said, staring at the clouds above them.

"Well I hope things will be better for you here." She said smiling.

"Thanks," Blaine says. "They already are.."

Brittany felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and fished it out, seeing Santana's number across the screen. She really hoped she wasn't mad. "Hang on Blaine..it's Santana.. Hello?" She said answering the phone.

"Hey Britt! Where are you?" Santana asked.

"At the park with Blaine..I tried to find you after glee to tell you we couldn't hang out today, but you weren't in the bathroom and I didn't know where else to look.."

"Oh." Santana's heart sank a little. "Well...can I see you tonight?"

"Blaine and I are going to watch a movie. He's going to explain the Lion King to me. We can do something this weekend though San." She said smiling.

"Alright..." Santana sighs. "I'll talk to you later.."

"San.."

"Yeah Britt?"

"I want to talk to you about something, but I can't now..just know it'll be soon.." Brittany said, looking over at Blaine.

"Umm...Okay..." Santana says, confused. "Just let me know when."

"Okay..Bye.."

"Bye..." Santana says, hanging up.

Brittany looks over at Blaine. "You want to go get some ice cream?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Blaine says, jumping off the swing.

That night after Blaine went home Brittany lied in bed before pulling out her phone and texting Blaine.  
"Hey"

"Hey Britt!"

"I can't sleep, come outside?"

"I'll meet you at the mailbox."

Luckily Blaine only lived a couple houses down from her. She slipped on her slippers and climbed out of her window so her dad didn't see her leave.

Blaine grabs his shoes and quietly heads out their side door and meets Brittany outside.

"Hey!" she said happily, hugging him."Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sounds good! I couldn't sleep either," Blaine says, smiling.

They walk for a while, hand in hand until she turns to him."Do you like Kurt?"

Blaine sighs. "I don't know yet. I mean, I don't really know him. But god! He's beautiful!"

"I saw the way you were looking at him while you were singing. You looked like a puppy.." She said smiling.

Blaine blushes a deep red. "Was it that obvious?" God. If Brittany could see it, there was no way no one else didn't see it.

"Well now that you told me you like boys i could tell." She said, swinging their conjoined hands. "Before it just looked like you were just staring at him. You make me feel tall." She said smiling.

Blaine giggles. "Yeah...I'm kind of short..."

"It's cute..I'm more of a cat person but I think you could make me like puppies.." She said laughing.

Blaine laughed. "So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Thinking about Santana…You?"

"Just...Wondering about Kurt.."

"What are you wondering?" She asks looking over at Blaine.

"Everything..." Blaine sighs. "What he likes...What his type is...And oh, those gorgeous eyes..."

"You loooove him" she teased, poking his side playfully.

"Stooopppp, I'm ticklish!" Blaine giggles.

Brittany continues tickling him for a bit, causing him to laugh louder until they both lie in the grass at a small park, laughing happily.

Blaine pants beside Brittany as they laugh. "I've never had a friend like you. This...It feels good..."

"Yeah.." She said, looking over at Blaine and smiling. "You're the only person I know that hasn't called me stupid.."

Blaine hugged her tightly. "So, you don't understand some things. That doesn't make you stupid."

"Thank you Blaine.." She says hugging him back.

"Any time, Britt." He says smiling.

"My cat is probably wondering where I am.." Brittany sighed, rolling on her back and looking at the stars.

"Yeah, I should probably get back before my parents see that I'm gone..."

Brittany stands, grabbing Blaine's hands and pulling him up. "Let's go then." She said smiling.

They walked back to their houses hand in hand. Blaine hugs Brittany. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, you can ride with me in the morning." She said opening her window.

"Alright," Blaine says, smiling. "Text me when you're ready."

"Bye Blaine!" She said, climbing into the window.

"Bye, Britt!" Blaine whispers before turning back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Brittany waited outside Blaine's door, rocking on the balls of her feet.

Blaine grabs his stuff and hurries out the door. "Sorry...It took a little longer to get dressed today..."

"You look good. Are you trying to impress someone?" She asked as they walked to her car.

"Possibly.." Blaine says, winking at her.

"I have some eye drops if you need them.." She said smiling as they got in the car.

Blaine just laughed. "I'm alright. Thank you though."

They arrived at school and at lunch, Brittany was upset that she hadn't seen Santana all day. She sat with Blaine at a small table as they chatted and laughed.

"Hey Britt?" Blaine asked. "Can I ask you something..."

"Anything." She said, dipping her french fries in her mashed potatoes.

"So, I was thinking..." Blaine starts. "About maybe...asking Kurt to go to coffee...with me..."

"You totally should! He's over there." She said pointing to where he was sitting with Mercedes and Tina.

"Oh...Umm...I was thinking about waiting until after glee club...: Blaine says nervously. "So he'd be alone..."

"Well that makes more sense...He totally keeps looking over here.." She said smiling.

"Should I wait? Or just do it? I mean, what if he rejects me?" Blaine asks, panicked.

"No time like...now" she said smiling. "And he won't reject you. You're totally hot. Now go!"

Brittany almost pushes him out of his seat. Blaine stands up and catches Kurt's eyes. His heart flutters. Blaine takes a deep breath before stepping forward.

"Ooh, Don't look now but short tan and handsome is walkin' this way.." Mercedes said, tapping Kurt's shoulder. He looked back and his eyes met Blaine's as he was walking towards their table."Ohmygod.." He breathed out.

Blaine tries to calm himself as he starts walking to Kurt. He gets about half way and Santana steps in front of him.

"Hey short stuff, a word?" She says, grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit at the nearest table.

Kurt's heart sank and he turned around slowly. "I should have known.." He said softly.

Blaine sighed. "Sure..." He knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Listen," she said running a hand down the side of his face. "I know you might have a thing for Brittany, but she's taken, okay? But this.." she said, leaning back in her chair, crossing her legs and gesturing to herself. "You can totally get on this whenever."

This was so not what Blaine was expecting. "Umm...I don't know what you've heard, Santana...But I don't have a thing for Brittany. She's just the first person I met..."

"I'm not stupid, okay? I see you holding hands, and how you two spent the night watching little Disney movies. She's taken." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"She's been a great friend. Brittany's sweet. But she's not my type..." Blaine says, trying to find a way to get out of this. He looked back at Kurt who was staring down at the table.

She just nodded looking between him and Brittany and finally settled on him. "Just let me know when you wanna get up in this..You're cute.." she said patting his cheek before standing and walking away.

Blaine just shakes his head and laughs a little. Blaine stands up to try going over to Kurt again but the bell rings and he had to get to class. He caught Kurt's eyes and gave him a small smile.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and gave him a weak smile and a small wave before quickly walking off with Tina and Mercedes.

Blaine waved back and walked over to Brittany, giving a sigh of disappointment.

"What was that about?" She asked, picking up her tray.

"Santana told me to tell her when I'm ready to have her..." Blaine says laughing.

"That's Santana.." Brittany said laughing a bit and walking to throw her tray away.

"The rest of the day is going to go so slow now..." Blaine groaned.

"You'll get your chance.." She said smiling. "Plus, this week's glee club assignment is to find a song about how we feel in our lives right now. You could sing a song for Kurt." She says, happily.

"I'd like that...Do you think it would be too over the top to sing it in front of everyone though?" Blaine asks.

"That's up to you." She said smiling and linking arms with him as they walk out of the cafeteria.

"I guess we'll see," Blaine says as they walk to class.

Glee club rolls around and Brittany walks up to a very nervous looking Blaine. "Hey, are you okay?" She asks, grabbing his shaking hands to still them.

"Yeah...I decided on a song..." Blaine says, his voice cracking.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Crush...By David Archuleta..."

"Are you going to sing it in front of everyone?" She asked softly.

"Yeah..." Blaine says, a whole new wave of shaking rolling through him.

"You're gonna do great.." she said hugging him. "Don't break your leg.." She said seriously.

Mr. Schue walked in and Blaine stood up. "Mr. Schue? I'd like to sing something, if that's alright..."

"Sure Blaine, go ahead. Is this your assignment for this week?" Mr. Schuester asks.

"Yes," Blaine says as he walks to the front of the class. He takes a few breaths before starting.

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush

What a rush

'Cause the possibility

That you could ever feel the same way

About me

It's just too much

Just too much...

Brittany gives an exited little clap as the music starts and Kurt looks up at Santana. Of course the song was for her.

Blaine continues singing. He peaked up at Kurt. But he was looking towards Santana. God, he thought he wanted her? Could Kurt really not see it?

Kurt looked away from a smug looking Santana, back at Blaine, who looked back down. He always managed to fall for the wrong guys. He crossed his legs, leaning back in his seat a bit as he silently cursed his luck.

Blaine finishes the song and looks back to Kurt, who still wasn't looking at him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn't Kurt's type.

Everyone applauds as Blaine goes back to sit next to Brittany. Mr. Schue praises him in the song before Rachel gives her rendition of Funny Girl and Mercedes sings Just fine. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom.." Brittany says, walking out of the room and leaving it with just Blaine, Puck, and Kurt in the room. Puck and Kurt were having a debate about Puck's jacket before he finally gave up and left, leaving just Kurt and Blaine in the choir room. Kurt quietly packed up his sheet music as he heard Blaine slowly walk over to him.

This was it. It was now or never. Blaine was shaking with nerves. "Hey...Kurt? Can...can I talk to you?"

Kurt looks up and stands. Great, he probably needed advice about Santana.."Yeah, what do you need?"

Blaine takes a deep breath. "Umm...I...I was wondering...If maybe you'd like to go...out for coffee sometime...with me?"

Kurt inhaled sharply and his eyes widened as he looked at Blaine. "I...I thought you were with..Santana." He stuttered.

"No. I was coming over to talk to you at lunch. But she got in the way and said I could have her whenever. But...she's not my type..." Blaine says, looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Kurt's heart seized up. "Are you?.." Kurt half asks, trailing off.

Blaine understands Kurt's unfinished question and nods his head.

"Oh wow.." Kurt says smiling. He was gay. A guy Kurt likes was actually gay. Progress. "Oh, and yes..I..I would love to go out for coffee with you.." Kurt said smiling widely.

Blaine gives a sigh of relief. "I was so sure you were going to turn me down...So, tomorrow? After school?"

"I wouldn't turn you down.." Kurt giggles. "But yes, that sounds...amazing." He breathes out smiling.

Brittany walks into the room. "You ready, Blaine?"

Blaine turns to Kurt. "Thank you...I...I can't wait!" he says before linking hands with Brittany.

Kurt waits for Blaine and Brittany to leave before he heaves a sigh and collapses back into the chair with a hand over his heart, smiling ear to ear. This had to be one of the greatest days of his admittedly short life.

"So he said yes?" Brittany asked as they walked down the hall.

Blaine waits until they get to her car before jumping excitedly. "He said yes! Britt! I am taking Kurt to coffee!"

"Oh my God! That's so great Blaine!" She said happily. Did you get his number? I have it if you didn't she said smiling and starting the car.

"No, I do need it though. I wanna text him tonight.." Blaine smiles. "I can't believe this!"

"Here, it's under Kurt.." She said, handing Blaine her phone and starting to drive. "I'm so proud of you Blaine.." She said, tilting her head and smiling.

Blaine transfers the number to his phone. "Thanks, Britt! I couldn't have done that without you."

"I'm awesome at helping people.." She said smiling. "Let's go out and celebrate."

"Yes!" Blaine agreed. He was sure moving to another high school would be horrible. But here he was on his second day and he has a potential boyfriend.

They stopped at Breadstix and had a small meal before she pulled into her driveway and offered to walk Blaine back to his house. They walked hand in hand and Blaine saw his father was outside working on the car.

Blaine says hello to his father as they walk past him. They weren't very close. "Thanks again, Britt. For everything.."

"You're welcome Blaine..See you tomorrow." She said hugging him before walking home, waving to Mr. Anderson a she passed him. Once she was down the road Blaine's father called for him.

"Yes sir?" Blaine asked when he reached his father.

"She's cute..Girlfriend already?" He said, wiping his grease covered hands on a rag.

"Just a really good friend," Blaine sighed.

"Oh.." He said. Blaine couldn't help but detect a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Your mother has dinner ready." He said, going back to working on the car.

"We ate. But thanks," Blaine says, walking up and jumping onto his bed.

Blaine's phone vibrated with a text from Brittany.  
"Txt him, u no u want 2."

Blaine smiles as he starts a new message.

"Hey! It's Blaine...I got your number from Britt. I hope that's okay.."

Kurt's heart leaps when he reads the text, quickly saving the number in his phone before texting back.  
"Hi Blaine! And that's okay, I was going to text Britt and get yours actually."

Blaine got butterflies as he read the text.

"Just in case you haven't figured it out. That song was for you.."

Kurt smiled widely.  
"That was so sweet. I loved it."

"I'm glad. So do you drive? Or did you want me to drive tomorrow?" Blaine asks.

"I have a car, but you can take me if you like." Kurt replies.

Blaine smiles. "I'd like that."

Kurt sighed as he got a text from his father to meet him at the garage.  
"Well, my dad needs me to help him down at the shop. Can't wait for tomorrow!" He quickly sent to Blaine.

'He works on cars too?' Blaine thought. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow! "

"I climbed up through your window if that was okay.." Brittany said from behind Blaine, sitting in his computer chair.

Blaine jumped, almost falling out of his chair. "That's alright. What's up?"

"My parents are fighting again...Is it…okay if I stay with you for a few hours?" She asked timidly.

"Of course," Blaine says, getting up to hug her.

"Thank you.." She says, hugging him back. "I've only known you for like, two days but it feels longer.." She said smiling.

"I know what you mean. It hasn't been long at all and I'm closer to you than I've ever been with anyone," Blaine says, smiling.

"So what did your man say?" She asked, spinning in the chair as he sat back on the bed.

Blaine sighed happily. "He loved my song!"

"Everyone did, it was awesome Blaine.. What else did he say?" She asked, pulling her feet up to sit cross-legged.

"That he drives but I could drive him tomorrow. If I wouldn't have texted him, he was going to get my number from you." Blaine explains, lying next to her.

She lies down and throws her arm across his middle, pulling him close. "That's so sweet. You guys are like...Romeo and Juliet...except you won't die and your families don't hate each other...and you're both guys." She said smiling.

Blaine giggles. "Let's hope not."

"So why aren't you still texting him?" She asked, looking up at her friend.

"Oh, he had to go help his dad at the garage.."

She just nodded. "We should go see him so you can talk to him more.." she suggested.

Blaine loved the idea. "I don't want to seem like a creep..."

"You won't seem like a creep...Come on.." She said standing.

Blaine smiles. "Alright.."

Brittany climbs out of the window and climbs down from the second floor. "I'll meet you at my house; my car's always got something wrong with it so we can have an excuse to come." She called up to Blaine.

"Let me change. I'll be down in a minute.." He says as she climbs out.

Brittany quietly walks off to her house and climbs in her window, leaving a note for Lord Tubbington in case he wondered where she was. She climbed back out of the window and went to her car she got inside and started it and sure enough, the engine light was on. She turned on the radio and danced in her seat a bit, waiting for Blaine.

Blaine changed into a nice navy blue shirt and his favorite pair of skinny jeans. He walked outside and told his dad he was going to hang out with Brittany before walking to her car.

"Hey Blainers!" She said as he got in the car. "You look good! Ready?"

Blaine blushed. "Thanks! Yeah. But what do I say when I see him?"

"Hi.." She said smiling as she pulled out of her driveway.

Blaine laughed. "I'll do that.."

About ten minutes later they pulled up to Hummel Tire & Lube. The door to the garage was open and Kurt was bent over the engine of some car, covered in grease. He cursed his luck for forgetting his cover-alls, but a white t and black skinnies would have to do.

Brittany turned to Blaine. "There he is, come on.."

Blaine grabbed her hand. "Oh. My. God..."

"What is it?" She asked, looking at Blaine's face, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open.

"Look at him! God! I can't do this..."

"Okay, so he's a little dirty, come on, he's still Kurt." She said starting to get out of the car.

Blaine laughed and slipped out of the car. He linked hands with Brittany to keep calm.

"Hey Kurt!" Brittany called. "Something's wrong with my car again.."

"Well did you-" Kurt started as he stood and turned around. He froze as soon as he saw Blaine. "Blaine...hi." he said smiling and brushing a hair off of his forehead, causing more grease to smear across his face.

God! Kurt looked amazing like that! "Hey...Britt asked me to come along...I hope that's alright..." he says smiling.

"Yeah...yeah...that's fine.." Kurt said flustered, as he wiped his hands on his t shirt that hugged his torso so nicely. "I'm sorry about…all this." He said quickly, motioning to his appearance.

"You look great..." Blaine says, blushing a deep shade of red.

Kurt smiles, blushing as well. "Thank you…So...So do you..." he said softly.

Blaine's heart fluttered. "Thank you.." he said shyly.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes linger for a moment before Brittany pipes up. "So Kurt, my car sounds like it's gonna explode sometimes.." She said softly.

Kurt just looked at her. "Bring it in Britt, I'll look at it for you.."

Later Kurt was bent over the engine of her car. "Brittany...you are in desperate, desperate need of an oil change..." He said looking up at her.

Blaine sat back and watched Kurt. He was sure that he couldn't get any hotter. But damn! Seeing him bent over in his skinny jeans and dirty, tight, white shirt, he looked amazing! Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt.

Kurt and Brittany were going back and forth about the importance of changing your oil when Burt walked over. "Kurt, I need you to-...who's this?" Kurt stood, turning to his father. "Oh, Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad." He said smiling.

"H-hi! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine said, reaching out to shake his hand.

Burt looked him up and down for a moment before grabbing his hand to shake it firmly. "You know he hasn't shut up about you since he got home." He said, tilting his head toward Kurt.

"Dad!" Kurt protested.

Blaine giggled. "So I guess he told you I asked him to go to coffee with me? Would that be okay with you, sir?" Blaine asked politely.

Burt looked at Blaine again for a moment. "Yes, that's fine..." he said before turning to Kurt. "Be home at a reasonable time...I like this kid..." he said before walking back off into the shop.

Blaine winked at Kurt as his father walked away.

Kurt practically melted.

"I didn't know you worked on cars.." Blaine says, smiling at Kurt.

"Huh?" Kurt asks before regaining his composure. "Oh! Yeah..cars. It's just something I've always done with my dad..It's really relaxing." He said smiling before turning back to Brittany's car.

"That's really cool!" Blaine says, hoping he didn't sound stupid.

"Yeah..most people don't really see me doing this kind of stuff. It's not like I blame them or anything, I mean, look at me..well when I'm at school." He chuckled, toying with Brittany's engine.

"I...I think you look pretty great, actually.." Blaine admits.

Kurt looks back at Blaine, blushing again. He was so sweet. A while later of chatting, Brittany's car was finally fixed. Kurt closed the hood with a slam, wiping his sweat beaded forehead. "Okay Britt, I fixed everything.."

Brittany jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you, Kurt!" she said happily before turning back to Blaine. "You ready? Or do you want to stay here and flirt some more?"

Kurt giggled, looking over at Blaine and raising an eyebrow. "It's okay I have to go home and shower anyway.." he said, running his hand through his hair.

Blaine blushed. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Bye Blaine..."Kurt said, walking over and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking off.

Blaine's heart melted as Kurt's lips brushed his cheek. "B-Bye..." he said weakly.

Brittany smiled at Blaine. "You looooveee him." She teased before walking over to the car.

Blaine blushes even more. "Briittttt..."

"Blaineee.." she says, mocking his tone before jumping in the driver's seat.

Blaine climbs into the passenger seat. "He just kissed me..." Blaine sighed happily.

"It was just on the cheek though, I'd call that a rip off.." Brittany said. "He can speak French, why doesn't he just French kiss too?" She asked as if it made perfect sense.

Blaine giggled. "Not everyone starts off that way. Some people take it slow..."

"I think that's boring, but watching you two, it's sweet." She said pulling out and onto the road.

"Thanks," Blaine smiles. "I'm really nervous about tomorrow. I mean, we're going to be alone.."

"You're gonna do great.." She said reassuringly. "He really likes you..I can tell."

"I hope so," Blaine says quietly. "Hey, thanks for bringing me here today."

"You're welcome. I could tell you liked looking at Kurt all covered in grease.." She giggled.

Blaine let his head fall back to the seat. "He looked so hot!"

Brittany laughed at her friend. "You couldn't take your eyes off of him.."

Blaine looked up at her. "Did you see the way his jeans fit him?"

"I did..I might have to borrow those from him.." She trailed off.

Blaine giggled. "It feels really good to have someone to talk about this too.."

"Blaine, you're my best friend. You can always talk to me." She said, grabbing his hand.

"Thanks," Blaine smiles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm.." she said, looking over at him happily.

"You said you broke up with your boyfriend, right? When Santana came up to me yesterday, she told me that you were taken..."

"She tells all of the guys she thinks like me that..she just doesn't want me to be with anyone.." She said, looking back at the road.

"Oh, okay. Makes sense. She really should just come out and say it though.." Blaine says.

"I wish she would.." Brittany said softly.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Blaine asked.

"Every time I try to, she changes the subject.." Brittany said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine gives her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Britt.."

"It's okay.." she says, squeezing his hand. They make it back to Brittany's house and she pulls him in for a tight hug.

"Thanks again for today! He says happily.

"You're welcome Blaine..Thank you for being my friend.."

"I love being your friend!" Blaine smiles. "I'm gonna drive myself tomorrow though. So I can take Kurt after school."

"Alright See you in class.." she said hugging him again before getting out of the car.

Blaine says bye to her and walks up to his room. He lies on his bed, thinking about Kurt. It all seemed so surreal.

His phone vibrated with a text. It was from Kurt.  
"Hey! Thank you for stopping by with Britt. It really made my day."

Blaine smiled widely.

"No problem. It was great seeing you!"

"I'm about to go to bed though. Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Good night, Kurt. See you tomorrow "

Kurt smiled and held his phone to his chest as he lied in the bed. He really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Blaine laid down and tried to sleep. But all he could do was think about the next day. He pulled out his phone and texted Brittany.

"Hey, you up?"

Brittany saw her phone vibrate and saw a text from Blaine.  
"Yup Can't sleep?"

"Too excited about Kurt.."

"That's so cute!"

"What if he wants me to kiss him...?"

"Then go for it! "

"But...I've never kissed anyone..."

"I don't think he has either."

"I just want it to be perfect...What if I'm not good enough for him?"

"Blaine, you can't think that. You have to go in with confidence; nothing is sexier in a man than confidence."

"That's true. I guess I'm just nervous. I mean look at him. He looks like an angel!"

"And he likes you. "

"I still can't believe that! I don't even know him but he makes me so happy already.."

"I'm happy for you! Does this mean you're going to tell your parents?"

"Oh, god...I don't know...If it turns into something, I will. But not until I'm sure."

"I really hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks Britt! I'm really happy to have a best friend like you!"

"Thanks Blaine. That means a lot…I'm going to try to sleep. You should do the same! Big day tomorrow!"

"Thanks Britt. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night!"

"Good night "


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Brittany looked up as Blaine walked into first period, looking amazing.  
"Hey, you look great!" She chimed as he sat next to her.

"Thanks! I drank so much coffee already! I'm so hyper and excited!"

She watched as the shorter boy bounced in his seat. "You seem exited!" She laughed. "I'm not allowed to drink coffee because last time I did I got banned from shoe carnival.."

"How?"

"I don't remember…But it involved stilettos.."

"Stilettoes are hot!"

"You really are hyper." Brittany laughed.

Blaine nods his head as he bounces in his seat.

Brittany feels a vibration in her pocket and pulls her phone out. "I got a text from Kurt!" She said smiling.

Blaine's eyes grow wide. "What he say?" he asks excitedly.

She read the text aloud. "I'm gonna sing a song for Blaine in glee club, don't tell him." She said smiling.

Blaine's heart melted. "Awwweeeeee!"

"I wonder what he's gonna sing.."

"I can't wait!"

By lunch, Blaine had calmed down a bit, but he still had that exited feeling that Kurt would be singing to him! They kept stealing glances at each other across the lunch room, blushing furiously when eyes met. And by glee club Brittany was just as excited as Blaine.

Blaine walks in and sits next to Brittany. He smiles as she takes his hand.

Mr. Schuester comes in and starts talking about a number he wanted to do for regionals when Kurt quickly stood.

"Mr. Schuester...I would like to do my assignment.." He said smiling.

"The floor is yours, Kurt," their teacher said smiling. Blaine squeezed Brittany's hand to try to calm himself.

"Noah.." Kurt said standing. Puck followed him with his guitar in hand. Kurt stood in front of everyone and Puck stood behind him. He gave a nervous little nod to the taller boy and he began to strum his guitar. He looked down shyly before he began to sing.  
I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself

Wait until I..  
Know you better  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
What I'm feeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head,

Blaine watches Kurt intently. He listens carefully to the words and starts to tear up a little.

Kurt looks up at Blaine and more than half of the glee club's gaze follows his to look at Blaine.

I've been spending all my, time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
And now i found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...

A tear falls from Blaine's eye. Everyone probably thought they were ridiculous since it was Blaine third day at school. But he didn't care. This was real.

Kurt sings the rest of his song, his eyes trained on Blaine's as the rest of the Glee club looks on.

And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooohhh  
Ooh no no  
Oooooohhhhh

Oooh, I'm falling' for ya..

The club gives their applause before Santana stands.  
"Hold up, now Kurt has a thing for the new guy? You're sure getting around.." She said looking over at Blaine.

Blaine sets his face in his hands as he shakes his head. "Santana...you have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Of course I do, you're with Brittany and now you're trying to get with Snow White over here." She said pointing to Kurt.

"That is sort of what it looks like dude." Puck said from behind Kurt. Kurt shot him a glare.

"Santana, I'm not with Brittany. We've just become really great friends," he says smiling at the blonde. "And as far as it goes with Kurt...Yes, I like him and we are going for coffee after glee club. So no, I am most certainly not getting around."

Santana slowly sat down, glaring at Blaine before looking to the front.

"Okay!" Mr. Schue started clapping Kurt on the back which caused him to look at his teacher out of the corner of his eye. "Great song Kurt.."

"Thank you." Kurt said smiling and going to sit back next to Mercedes who hugged him tightly. He looked up at Blaine and smiled as Mr. Schue continued talking about regionals.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. He couldn't believe he had just said all of that. But at least now everyone knew.

After Glee club Brittany hugged Blaine. "Good Luck today, don't spill your coffee on him or anything okay?" She said hugging him.

"Thanks!" Blaine says, before walking up to Kurt. "So I was thinking we could take your car to your house then go? I can bring you home later? But only if you want.."

"Sounds good.." He said smiling. They began to walk to their cars. "Did you..did you like the song?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I love it. You have a beautiful voice!"

Kurt Blushed, looking away a bit. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome," Blaine smiles. "So you want me to follow you to your house?"

"Yeah. " He said smiling as they reached the parking lot. They each got in their separate cars and began to drive to Kurt's house.

"You ready?" Blaine asks as Kurt climbs in. "You can change the radio to anything you'd like."

"oh they don't play what I like on the radio.." He giggled, slipping on his seatbelt and looking over at Blaine.

"What do you listen to?" Blaine asks as he starts his car.

"ALOT of show tunes, jazz, and some top 40." He says smiling. "And whatever else peaks my interest. You?"

Blaine smiles. "Pretty much the same. But...Add a lot of Disney..."

Kurt smiled. Oh God he was perfect. "I think it was really..Brave of you to sing that song yesterday..Not a lot of people in this school really..accept gays. I bet it took a lot of courage to do that." He said softly.

"Thanks," Blaine says, blushing. "Actually, before yesterday...Brittany was the only one that knew..."

"Really?" Kurt said cocking his head a bit. "Do your parents know?" He asked.

"No. I kind of just...stick to myself at home..." Blaine admits.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand. "If you ever need to talk to someone about it..I'm here.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine's heart sped up at the touch. "Thank you, Kurt," Blaine says, smiling at the taller boy.

"You're welcome.." he said squeezing his hand softly. He didn't let go of his hand for the rest of the ride.

Blaine pulls into the little coffee shop in town. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand again as they walk through the door. "What would you like?" He asks Kurt.

Kurt smiles as Blaine grabs his hand. "Grande non-fat mocha please.." He said smiling.

Blaine pays for their drinks and they go sit down. "Thanks for coming.."

"Thank you for asking me.." Kurt said smiling. "So..tell me about yourself." He said giggling and resting his chin in his hand.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"Where did you move here from?" Kurt asked.

"Westerville, just a few hours away."

"Not that much of a change then?" Kurt said looking into Blaine's beautiful honey hazel eyes.

"Not really if you think about distance. But the schools are very different. I went to Dalton Academy before coming here."

"Dalton? The all-boys private school?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee.

Blaine sighed a little, hoping Kurt wouldn't think he was just some rich preppy boy. "Yeah," Blaine says quietly.

"I actually thought about going there once.." Kurt said smiling.

"Really? Why didn't you?" Blaine asked.

"I decided that I would miss being at McKinley too much..." He said, brushing a hair behind his ear.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine said, looking up into Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes.

"O-of course.." Kurt said.

"What was it like? Coming out, I mean..." Blaine asked shyly.

"Hard..I mean..everyone knew but..I denied it..And one night after this huge charade of me joining the football team and just alot of things that need to go unmentioned of me trying to prove to people I was straight..I just..told my dad. He accepted it..told me he pretty much knew since I was three." He chuckled.

Blaine laughed slightly with Kurt. "My dad isn't like your dad."

"How so?" Kurt asked softly.

"He's doesn't accept that 'lifestyle.' He thinks it's a choice people make and he wants nothing to do with it.." Blaine sighs.

"I'm so sorry.." Kurt says, placing a hand over Blaine's. "I know that most people from around here aren't as accepting..I just want you to know..like I said earlier if you ever need to talk.." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiles up at Kurt and nods his head. "Thank you, Kurt. And I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything or nothing at all."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. The rest of the date was amazing. They talked about everything imaginable before they realized how late it was getting. "I need to get home.." Kurt said looking at his watch. It was getting dark out.

Blaine stands and takes Kurt's hand as they walk to the car. Blaine smiles as he opens Kurt's door for him.

"Quite the charmer.." He said giggling and stepping in the car before Blaine closed the door behind him.

Blaine climbed into the driver's seat, quietly singing along to the radio as he drove to Kurt's house.

They get out and Blaine walks Kurt to the door. "Thank you for the coffee.." Kurt says, looking at Blaine smiling.

"You're welcome," Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand a little. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt says looking up at him.

"Can...Can I...kiss you?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt smiled, trying not to squeal with excitement. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. "Yes.."

Blaine smiled as he slowly leaned in. He gently placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face and gingerly pressed their lips together.

Kurt inhaled sharply before relaxing into the kiss and leaning forward a bit, bringing them closer. He lightly rested his hands on Blaine's hips. This was amazing. It was perfect and sweet and amazing and beautiful and amazing and Kurt couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Blaine sighed, smiling against Kurt's lips. This was so much more wonderful than he had ever imagined.

As much as he didn't want to Kurt slowly pulled away, letting his eyes flutter open to look at Blaine. He smiled widely before removing his hands from Blaine's hips. "Wow.." he whispered.

Blaine reached down and held Kurt's hands. A shiver runs through Blaine's body. "That was...amazing..."

"It was.." Kurt says smiling. He leaned in and gave Blaine one more small kiss. "Thank you for today.." He said. They exchanged goodbyes and Kurt slowly walked inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and let his squeal out. Almost positive Blaine would be able to hear it on the other side of the door, but he didn't care. He just had his first kiss! (that he counted) and it was more than he could ever ask for!

Blaine hears Kurt's squeal and smiles to himself. He gets into his car and drives home. As soon as he parks his car he texts Brittany.

"Just got home! Need to talk! : )"

Brittany read the text and sat up from laying upside down off the edge of the bed. She text back quickly.  
"Be right over!"

Blaine smiles and sends a text to Kurt.

"I had an amazing time with you...I have another question for you though..."

Kurt read the text and smiled to himself before texting back.

"Me too, and what is it?"

"Well...I thought of something I'd like to talk to you about. But I'd rather talk face to face about this...Can I pick you up before school tomorrow?"

"Of course see you then."

"Good night, Kurt "

Blaine sees Brittany skipping towards him and he gets out his car. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, then you can tell me about you and Kurt's hot date!" She said smiling and grabbing his hand.

"Britt, it was amazing!" Blaine sighed happily. "We talked so easily! It was like we were supposed to be together...I know that sounds cheesy but...it did.."

"Did you kiss him?" She asks quickly, bouncing a little.

"Yes! Britt, it was wonderful! I have never felt like that before!" Blaine says, smiling widely.

"I'm glad you liked it, I kissed him before..it was just kind of like he wasn't there." She said, swinging their hands.

Blaine looked up at her. "You've kissed Kurt?"

"Yeah, but he was like going through this thing...He wore overalls.." She said.

Blaine nods. "Well he was definitely there for this kiss!"

"It sounds like loooovveee!" She said smiling.

"I can see myself falling for him..."

Brittany smiles. "You sound so happy."

"I really am," Blaine says, squeezing her hand. "Thanks for helping me through this."

"That's what friends are for right?" She said, walking on the edge of the sidewalk and holding her arms out to balance.

"So..." Blaine began. "Tomorrow I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend..."

"That's awesome Blaine." She said looking over at him.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks. So how was the rest of your day?"

"I made Santana some cupcakes!" She said smiling. I'm gonna bring them to her tomorrow."

"I think she'll like that," Blaine says sweetly. "Have you talked to her?"

"I tried texting her but she said she was practicing her song for glee." She said, hopping off the edge of the sidewalk and grabbing Blaine's hand again.

"Who do you think she's going to sing about?"

"Probably Sam or Puck, like always." She said sighing.

Blaine squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, Britt. What are you going to sing?"

"I'm not sure I was thinking about Realize..by Colbie Callait.." She said softly.

"I think that would be beautiful, Britt.."

"It's for San.." She said squeezing his hand.

Blaine smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "You'll make it through this. You want to go watch a movie at my house?"

Brittany sniffed and wiped her eyes before giving a small smile. "Yeah.." She said, hugging him tightly.

They walk to Blaine's house hand in hand. He leads her to his room. "What do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch a Disney movie?" She asked, "I like when you sing the songs.."

"Of course, I have all of them..." Blaine says, smiling

She smiled as they cuddled up on his bed and watched The Little Mermaid. "So...Now that Kurt is gonna be your boyfriend...Are you gonna tell your parents?" She asked about the middle of the movie.

Blaine stiffens. "Well...if he says yes, then yeah. I don't really feel ready yet but I don't want to hide Kurt."

"If aren't ready..why would you?" She said looking up at Blaine.

"Because Kurt doesn't deserve to be kept a secret. If he's mine, I want people to know..."

"You are like..amazing.." She said smiling.

Blaine cuddles closer to Brittany. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't know anyone that would do that.." She said softly. "I mean, San says she isn't ready..but I know she wouldn't do that for me.."

"When she's ready, she will..." Blaine says, kissing her forehead. "It just takes time, hon."

"Waiting is so hard though..I love her.." She whispered, her voice breaking a bit.

Blaine runs his fingers through her hair. "I know. It hurts. It's okay to cry, Britt. I'm here..."

Brittany buries her face in Blaine's chest and starts crying silently, little sniffs breaking the silence after Blaine paused the movie and held her close.

Blaine strokes her hair and back. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" he whispers.

She nods softly.

"You can stay with me, Britt. I'll always be here for you," Blaine whispers before starting to sing to her quietly.

Brittany listens to Blaine's soothing voice as she cries softly into the fabric of his shirt, holding herself close to him as she slowly fell asleep.

Blaine holds her close as her breathing evens out. He pulls his phone out and texts Kurt.

"Sorry, I know it's late. Britt's sleeping over and will probably ride with us in the morning. Is that okay?"

It takes a few minutes for Kurt to reply, but he does.

"That's fine, can't wait to see you tomorrow "

Blaine smiles.

"Me too. Good night "

"Goodnight (:"

Blaine smiles at Kurt's text and puts his arms around Brittany again, slowly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Brittany wakes up to Blaine's alarm. "Blaine?" She says drowsily.

"Good morning," He says smiling. "You slept over last night."

"Oh yeah.." She says, laying back down on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asks softly.

"Better." She says looking up at him and smiling. "I have to go get changed at my house..Should I leave through the window or is everyone up?" She asked softly.

"Window just in case.." Blaine says. "Do you want to ride with us today?"

"If you want me to.." She says standing and stretching slowly.

"I'll text you before I leave. I already talked to Kurt. He doesn't mind." He said, smiling.

"Okay she said, grabbing her shoes and opening the window. "I like that your room is on the second floor..I's fun to climb down." She said smiling.

Blaine giggles. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye!" She said cheerfully before climbing out the window and down the tree by it before sprinting to her house.

Blaine goes to take a nice hot shower. He gets dressed and gels down his curls. Blaine picks up his phone and texts Kurt.  
"Good Morning! You almost ready?"

"Morning! And yep! Just working on my hair." Kurt replied.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you..I bet you do too.."

"Thanks. See you in a bit 3"

"Alright 3"

Blaine jumps excitedly before heading out the door. He gets in his car and drives down the street to Britt's house.  
"Hey Britt! I'm outside."

"Coming!"  
And as soon as Blaine read it he saw her skipping out towards the car. She hops in the backseat. "Let's go get your man!" She says giggling.

Blaine laughs. "He isn't mine...yet..."

Brittany laughs as Blaine drives off. "So when are you gonna ask him?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was going to do it this morning..."

"I can get out when we park. you can just ask him then! You can tell me all about it in class." She said bouncing in her seat.

"Really? That would be great! I don't think I could wait all day..." Blaine admits.

Brittany nods happily. "You guys are so great together like..Jelly and waffles.."

"Do you mean peanut butter and jelly?" Blaine asks, giggling.

"No.." She says, her smile fading a bit. "Jelly and waffles is delicious, you should totally try it.."

"Maybe we can do that one morning!" Blaine says, smiling at her.

She smiles and nods. "Yeah that would be really cool."

They sing along with the radio as they head to Kurt's house. Blaine parks outside and walks up to the door. He knocks and takes a step back, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt hears a knock on the door and runs to go look at his hair one more time before opening the door. "Hi.." He says smiling.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine says, pulling Kurt in for a hug. He grabs Kurt's hand as they walk to the car. "So...Do boys' lips really taste like burgers and dip?" Blaine asks biting back a laugh.

Kurt looks at Blaine with wide eyes. "Oh my god…she didn't.." He said.

"She did," Blaine says, smiling. "It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I am.." He said laughing a bit as they got into the car.

"Hey Kurt!" Brittany said smiling.

"You are dead to me.." Kurt said jokingly.

"But..I'm right here.."

Blaine giggles. "Well...you never did answer my question..." he says, looking at Kurt.

Kurt smiles at Blaine and blushes a bit. "No, they don't taste like burgers and dip.." He said laughing lightly.

"So...What do they taste like?" Blaine asks as he drives down the street.

"You tell me.." Kurt says smiling.

"Like nothing I've ever tasted," Blaine says, winking at Kurt confidently.

Kurt blushes, looking down and smiling.

Brittany turns to Kurt. "So, Kurt? Do you want to be jelly or waffles?"

"Umm..I'll have to go with waffles I guess." He says smiling, used to her antics.

Blaine giggles and continues driving them to school. Blaine finds a parking spot in the front and turns off the car.

Brittany gets out of the car. "See you in class Blaine! Bye Kurt!" She says before closing the door. Kurt smiles before picking up his bag and starting to open the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks. "Can we talk before we get out?"

Kurt closes the door and looks over at Blaine. "Yeah. " He says smiling.

"So...I had a really nice time last night..." Blaine starts, feeling flustered.

"Me too.." Kurt says softly, smiling at how cute Blaine looked.

"And it got me thinking...And I was wondering if you'd like to...be my boyfriend?" Blaine asks, shyly.

Kurt looks at Blaine and smiles widely. "Oh my God..I mean yes..Yes..Yes, I would love to be..your boyfriend.." Kurt says happily.

Blaine's heart beat speeds up rapidly. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes.." Kurt says. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Blaine was beautiful and amazing and funny and sweet and most importantly, gay. And he wanted Kurt to be his boyfriend. This was amazing.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck and hugs him. "I couldn't be happier right now..." He whispers.

Kurt hugs Blaine back. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me." He says happily.

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah just hang on.." Kurt says smiling. He hesitates a moment, but pulls Blaine in for a soft kiss.

Blaine melts into the kiss, smiling widely as Kurt pulls away.

"Okay...Now let's go in.." He says smiling.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand as they walk into the school. People turn and look at them as they walk by. But Blaine couldn't care less. Kurt was what he wanted.

Kurt walks Blaine to his class before giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye.." He says softly before walking off to his class.

Blaine turns a deep shade of red before walking to sit next to Brittany.

"Sooo.." She said, talking a bite out of one of her cupcakes she brought for Santana.

"We're dating!" Blaine whispers excitedly.

"Oh my God! I knew you could do it.." She says, sucking some of the icing off of her fingers. "She holds out a cupcake to Blaine. "Here, celebrate." She says smiling.

Blaine takes the cupcake and slowly starts to eat it. "Thanks, Britt!"

"So...How are you gonna tell your parents?" She asked, peeling the paper off of the lower half of her cupcake.

Blaine takes a deep breath. "I don't know...I'm going to talk to Kurt to see if he has any ideas..."

"That sounds like a good idea.." She said, sucking on her fingers again. "Hey, I'm going to Santana's tonight, but I'll be home around eight, so if you need me, I'll be home." She said smiling at her friend.

"Thanks! Have fun with Santana!"

"I'm going to try and talk to her tonight.." Brittany said, popping the rest of her cupcake in her mouth.

"Good luck! I hope she listens," Blaine says smiling.

"I hope so too.."

Glee club rolls around and this time it's Santana who stands, asking to sing her assignment.

Blaine takes Britt's hand, letting her know he's there if she needs him.

"I'd like to sing Thinking of you..by Katy Perry.." She says, her eyes darting up to meet Brittany's once before moving back to the floor or the back wall. The music started to play and she slowly started to sing.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes..

Blaine smiles and looks over at Brittany who looks confused.

Santana looked up before closing her eyes.

You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into..

Santana looked directly into Brittany's eyes, tears were in her own as she locked eyes with the girl she loved.

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know..

Brittany looked over at Blaine. "Who is it about? I don't understand..? Blaine squeezed her hand. "Go talk to her tonight," he says smiling.

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay...

Santana finished her song, wiping the tears out of her eyes before everyone applauded as she sat down. She looked over at Brittany before smiling and giving a little wave. Brittany waved back before turning back to Blaine. "I gave her the cupcakes in Spanish..she really liked them.." She said softly as Mr. Schue praised Santana and announced they were going to finish learning the choreography for the week.

"I think tonight just might go how you want it to..." Blaine says, happily. Brittany deserved to be happy.

After glee club Kurt walked over to Blaine. "How was your day?" He asked, taking his arm. Brittany rode home with Santana, so they would have the car to themselves.

"Well, you made it pretty wonderful," Blaine says smiling. "How was yours?"

"Same.." He said smiling. He decided not to tell Blaine about Karofsky pushing him into the lockers today...He usually decided to keep it to himself due to the fact that it was a weekly thing.

"Kurt? Umm...I'm going to tell my parents...about us tonight..."

"Really?" Kurt asked, looking over at him as they walked down the hall. "Blaine...you…you don't have to...If you aren't ready."

Blaine stops walking and turns to Kurt. "I am scared. I'm sure it won't go well. But you don't deserve to be hidden. I'm not ashamed of you, Kurt. I don't want to hide you."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I just don't want you to get hurt.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug. "It's going to happen. But I'd rather get it over with. And if I can't take it, I can just call you, right?"

"Blaine.." Kurt said, pulling him close.. "Call me no matter what happens...please." He said softly.

"I will," Blaine sighs. "I just don't really know how to do this.."

Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine. I just came out..and said it..It's going to have to be different for you..because..like you said, your family isn't as accepting.." He said, grabbing Blaine's hands.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. So are you going to tell your dad?"

"I am.. I was planning on it tonight." He said as they started to walk again.

Blaine smiled. "Did you have any other plans for tonight? You know, in case it doesn't go so well for me?"

"I'm free..We can go somewhere if you like..I'll come get you." Kurt said smiling weakly.

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine says, sliding into the car.

"You're welcome Blaine.." Kurt says, getting in on the passenger side and grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Did you want to go anywhere or to your house?" Blaine asked

"I just like being with you..Let's just ride around a bit..I'm not ready to go home yet.." Kurt said softly, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine got butterflies in his stomach as he saw Kurt smile. He smiles over at his boyfriend. "God...You're so beautiful."

Kurt's heart flutters and he blushes, looking away a bit. "Thank you.." He said softly.

"You're welcome," Blaine says as he drives away from the school.

They drive for a while holding hands and talking, Kurt stealing little kisses on Blaine's cheek when he wasn't paying attention and making him Blush. But it started to get dark and Kurt knew he had to get home soon.

"I really don't want to, but I should drop you off. I need to get this over with..." Blaine groans.

Kurt sighs, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You don't have to do this Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I just don't want this to feel like a secret. I want you to be able to come over and us not have to hide the fact that we're dating," Blaine says.

Kurt gives a weak smile. "You're so brave for doing this Blaine.." Kurt said.

"Thanks. I know it will be hard. But I really want to do this for us.."

Kurt smiles at how he said 'us'. The ride in silence the rest of the way to Kurt's house and Blaine parks in the driveway.

"Can I walk you to your door?" Blaine asked.

"Of course.." Kurt said smiling and stepping out of the car. They walked hand in hand up to the door.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "Thanks for everything," he says smiling.

"You're welcome.." Kurt smiles. "But you know you can kiss me whenever you want now right?"

"That's good to know," Blaine giggles. "Because I really want to," he says, leaning in.

Kurt gets chills at how Blaine lowers his voice and he leans in the rest of the way, his lips meeting with Blaine's and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Blaine sighs into the kiss and brings his arms to rest around Kurt's neck.

This kiss was different than the first. It was deeper yet softer. Kurt pulls Blaine closer. He didn't want to stop kissing him, because that means he would have to leave. And if he left he would have to go tell his parents about them which would undoubtedly end in disaster. Kissing him was a better option.

They kiss for a couple minutes before Blaine reluctantly pulls away. He's lightheaded and has to hold onto Kurt for support.

Kurt smiles down at his boyfriend. "You okay?" He giggles, holding him closer so he could keep his balance.

"Yeah," Blaine blushes and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt holds him. This was nice. Just holding him. Feeling his heart beat against his own. He knew Blaine would have to leave, but he just lost himself in that moment, letting his eyes slip closed.

Blaine sighs happily. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too.." Kurt said softly.

"You sure it won't be too late if I need you?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine...You could call me at three AM and I'd come and get you." Kurt says.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.." Kurt says, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"I should go..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just loosened his hold around Blaine's waist slightly.

"Your arms feel so good though..." Blaine sighs.

"You feel so good in my arms.." Kurt whispered.

"I wish you could just come with me..." Blaine breathed out.

"Me too.."

Blaine nuzzles into Kurt's shoulder as the door swings open and Kurt's father stood beside them.

Kurt slowly steps away, but Blaine straightens up quickly and goes stiff as a board as Burt looms over him. "Hey Dad, I was just saying goodnight to Blaine.." Kurt said, looking up at his father.

"I-it's nice to s-see you again, Mr. Hummel..." Blaine stammers.

"Goodbye Blaine.." Burt says, stepping inside and leaving the door open for Kurt. Kurt steals a quick kiss before walking inside. "Call me.." He whispers smiling. Before his father calls his name in a warning tone. He waves and gives an apologetic look before slowly closing the door.

Blaine smiles weakly before getting into his car. He drove to his house in silence, thinking of how to tell his parents.

Blaine's phone vibrated as he pulls into the driveway. It was Kurt. He opened it quickly.  
"Courage -Kurt"

Blaine's heart melted.

"Thank you : ) I'll call right after I tell them"

"Alright..good luck Blaine.."

Blaine took a deep breath before walking into his house. He saw his mom in the living room. "H-hey mom? I need to talk to you and dad..."

"Your father's in his office.." she said, looking over at her son. "What is it dear?"

"I...There's just something I want the two of you to know..." Blaine says quietly.

"What's that?" Blaine's father asked, walking into the room.

"This is really hard for me to say...But you are my parents and I hope nothing ever changes that..." Blaine began.

Blaine's father sits down, eying his son.

"I guess it would just be best to just say it..." Blaine can feel the tears behind his eyes but he tries to hold them back. "Mom, dad...I-I'm...gay..."

There's a terrible looming silence afterward that feels like it goes on for years. Blaine's mother looks at her husband who is just staring at Blaine.

Blaine looks up at his father. "Dad?"

"What?" His father says flatly.

Blaine felt like he had just been stabbed. "A-are you okay?"

His father doesn't say anything. He just looks at his wife. "What did I say Marissa?" He said simply.

"Robert please-"

"When he was young, when he said, he wanted to sing and dance…What did I say Marissa? I was right...When I said he was a freak.." His father said darkly.

"Robert!" His wife said.

"Don't start with me...You can't act like you're happy about this!" He said, his voice rising.

"He is our son! I love him no matter what he is! And I would hope you felt the same..." Blaine's mother defended him. Blaine felt like his father had literally ripped his heart of out his chest.

"Not like this! He's chosen this... If this is how you want things to be Blaine...than you need to get out of my house.." His father said standing.

"Dad..." Blaine said, his voice breaking as the tears flowed. "I didn't choose this. This is what I am..."

"That's bull shit Blaine, and you know it...You could date a girl if you wanted to, but you're choosing to do this…to be a...a...faggot." his father spat. The last word slinging out of his mouth like a knife.

Blaine sat there staring at the floor as he cried. He knew it wouldn't go well. But he never expected his father to call him a faggot.

His father quickly strode over to him and grabbed his arm clutching hard and practically throwing him towards the stairs. "Pack your shit, and get out." He spat.

Blaine crumbled to the floor before scurrying up the stair and packing his suitcase.

He could hear his parents downstairs screaming at each other as he hurriedly packed his clothes and important things.

Blaine grabbed everything he needed and headed downstairs. He looked up at his mother with tear stained eyes. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered before walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

He walked down the street and called Britt.

"Hello?" Brittany said, painting her toe nails on the bed.

"Britt?" Blaine says, his voice cracking. "M-my dad...he kicked me out..."

She gasped and sat up straight, a hand flying over her mouth. "You can come stay with me." She said quickly.

Blaine started bawling. "Are-are you sure?"

"Of course.. I'm coming outside.." She said, placing the nail polish on the table and sprinting through the house and out the front door. She ran down the street and hung up when she spotted Blaine.

Blaine dropped his bag and fell into her arms, sobbing.

Brittany held him close. He did this for her before. She just wanted to help him, to make him feel better. She slowly ran a hand up and down his back as she held him.

Blaine clutches onto her as his sobs began to slow. "I...I have to call Kurt...I promised..."

"Let's get you inside first.." she said softly.

Blaine nodded and grabbed his bag.

Brittany grabbed his hand and they walked back to her house. Thank god her parents were out of town until next week. They had the house to themselves.

They walked to Brittany's room. "Thanks again," Blaine whispered.

"Don't thank me...you're my best friend.." She said softly before pulling him into her arms again.

Blaine hugged her tightly. "You mind if I call Kurt?"

"No, Go ahead, I'll go make us some hot chocolate.." she said softly, hugging him one more time before walking out of the room.

Blaine took a deep breath before finding Kurt's number.

Kurt answered his phone as soon as it started to ring.  
"Blaine? Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?" He said quickly.

"He kicked me out..."Blaine says quietly, trying to hold his tears back.

"Oh...oh God...Where are you? I-I can ask my dad if you can stay with us.."

"I'm at Britt's. She said I could stay the night since her parents aren't home." Blaine sighs. "I don't want you to feel like you have to take me in..."

"Blaine…I don't…I want you to come stay with me...If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked. I care about you...so, so much…And I want you to be somewhere safe.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine's heart swelled. "What about your dad...?"

"I'll take care of it…Kurt said softly. I should be able to let you know tomorrow.." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt...this means a lot to me," Blaine says quietly.

"Do you still want me to come over?" Kurt asked. "I'll bring Rent.."

"I'd love that!" Blaine smiles. "Just let me check with Britt."

Blaine goes to find Brittany and asks if Kurt could come over.

She happily says yes.

"She said yes," Blaine says smiling.

"Alright..I'll be over in about ten minutes. And he was true to his word, no less than ten minutes later Kurt showed up on Brittany's door step, copy of Rent in hand.

Blaine smiled weakly as he saw Kurt. "I'm sorry.."

Kurt looked at Blaine, kneading his eyebrows together. "Why?" He said, stepping inside and pulling him in for a hug.

"I asked you out then got kicked out of my house. I feel bad for putting you through this.." Blaine says, wrapping his arm around Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, don't apologize for that. None of this was your fault. Your father is just ignorant. You just didn't want to hide yourself anymore…don't apologize.." Kurt said pulling him closer.

Blaine sniffles. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kurt gives him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Come on...let's go watch this.." he said, smiling and grabbing Blaine's hands.

Blaine smiles. "How'd you know? Rent is my favorite musical!"

"It's my favorite too...well...next to Wicked...I guess Idina Menzel just has a special place in my heart.." he giggled. They all sat on the couch together, cuddled under a big blanket. Brittany was confused half the time and Kurt would just laugh as he pet Blaine's now unruly curls.

Blaine closes his eyes as Kurt plays with his curls. That was one of the most relaxing feelings for him.

After the movie they all just sat on the couch, talking and playing as Blaine lied back in Kurt's arms against his chest.

Blaine sighed happily. Having Kurt's arms around him made him feel special.

"Kurt, you should stay the night tonight.." Brittany said, tossing a piece of popcorn at the taller boy.

Kurt batted it away before looking down at Blaine. "It is Friday...Would that be okay with you?"

Blaine smiled. "I would love that. Would your dad let you? Since I'm here?"

"He doesn't know. I just told him Brittany was. I didn't want to push my luck since I just told him we were dating."

"What did he say? About us?" Blaine asked.

"He said he was glad I found someone that I could be with that made me happy.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. He couldn't get his father's voice out of his head.

Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed the top of his head. "Do you want to talk about it?.." He asked softly. Brittany ran a hand up and down his arm supportively.  
"We're here for you.." she says.

Blaine sighs deeply. "He called me a faggot..."

Kurt at Brittany gasped and Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine. "Blaine..I'm so sorry.." Kurt said softly.

"Wait...I don't understand…Brittany said." Brittany said.

"Britt, that's a really bad name for a gay person…" Kurt explained.

"No, I know what it means…I just don't understand why Blaine's dad would call him that..."Brittany said, tearing up.

Blaine looked up at her. "He thinks I chose to be gay...He doesn't approve of this lifestyle.."

She leaned over pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry.." she said softly.

"Thanks Britt," He says quietly.

She sat back, wiping her eyes.

"Blaine.." Kurt said softly. "You can stay with me...as long as you need.. I'll explain everything to my dad…just...I'm so sorry." He said pulling him close.

Blaine cuddled up onto Kurt. "Thanks. And I'll find a job to help out and everything."

"You don't have to do that Blaine." Kurt said.

"I want to. I want to be able to do something in return," Blaine said softly.

Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "You are so amazing.."

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek. "So are you," he said smiling.

That night Kurt and Blaine lied on Brittany's bed while she slept on the couch. They debated about if for a bit until she threw herself on the couch refusing to move.

Blaine tried to reason with her some more but it was useless. He and Kurt went to her room to lie down. "A-are you okay with this?" Blaine asks quietly.

"I am..are you?" He asked softly.

Blaine smiled. "Yes. I'm really glad you came over, Kurt.."

"Me too.." Kurt said smiling. "Blaine?...Is it okay…if...if I hold you?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Please," Blaine whispered.

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him on the bed, Blaine's back to his chest. God, he smelled so good. He was perfect and he was Kurt's, he couldn't believe it..

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shook his head. "No...Thank you. I really needed you tonight," Blaine says quietly.

Kurt smiled and nuzzles into the back of Blaine's neck. "I'm glad I could be here for you.."

Blaine giggled. "That tickles."

Kurt smiles, nuzzling into Blaine's neck more, earning more giggles from Blaine.

Blaine laughs grow louder. He turns around to face Kurt, putting a hand on the back of his neck. "Thanks for this," Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"You're welcome.." Kurt says smiling lightly.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. This was his boyfriend. Someone that wanted to be with him. They had only been dating for a day but Blaine felt truly special, lying in Kurt's arms.

Kurt leaned forward, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips, kissing him deeper.

Kurt pulled away softly. "I'm sorry if I'm going too fast, I know we've only been dating a day and most people don't even kiss yet and if this is too fast for you I'm really sorry I just.. Ijustreallylikekissingyou.." he breathed out.

Blaine smiled. "I think if this was with someone else, it would be. But I don't know how to explain it. The way you make me feel. It feels right..."

Kurt gives a sigh of relief. "Good, it's just...I've never had a boyfriend before, so I'm not very good at this.." he giggled.

"Well you're doing great! I've never had one either. You're the first person that I've ever kissed..." Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Really? Well, you were my first kiss…that I count anyway.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine giggled. "Was Brittany your first?"

"Yes.." Kurt sighed, laughing a bit.

"So were there any other females before me?" Blaine asks laughing.

"No..there wasn't." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine leaned in and softly kissed Kurt again.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, sighing softly as he pulled Blaine closer.

Blaine's hands slowly traveled down Kurt's back and innocently rested on his boyfriend's hips.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He felt his heart speeding up as he kissed him.

Blaine lightly traced Kurt's bottom lip, earning a gasp from him. Blaine quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry, Kurt...Are you okay? Was that too much?"

"I..I don't know.." he admitted, letting out a breathy laugh. "I mean I liked it, but, I don't want to mess anything up with you by moving too fast.."

"I...I'm sorry," Blaine says quietly, pulling away a little.

"No..no..Don't be sorry." Kurt says, slightly pulling him back.

Blaine smiles. "I didn't even know what I was doing. It just...sort of...happened..."

"It's okay.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine sighed and nuzzled against Kurt's chest.

"I'm glad...that...I'm your boyfriend Blaine.." Kurt said softly, reaching up to pet Blaine's curls.

"Me too, Kurt," Blaine smiles against his boyfriend's chest. "That feels really good.."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "You have really cute curly hair.." Kurt giggles. "Why do you gel it down?'

Blaine shrugged. "Thanks. I don't know. Everything was so proper at Dalton. It's what I'm used to, I guess."

"I like it either way.." Kurt said smiling.

"I go through so much gel. It's ridiculous," Blaine laughs.

"I'm the same way with hairspray...I am the main reason for the hole in the ozone layer.." Kurt giggles.

Blaine laughs with Kurt. This was nice. "Hey, Kurt...Can I asked you something?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah.." Kurt says softly.

"Brittany said the people at school weren't so nice to you...How did you deal with that?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Well 'not nice' is a bit of an understatement.." he said laughing a bit. "And there isn't much you can do but, just take it all in stride.."

Blaine sighs, resting his head back against Kurt's chest.

"They won't mess with you as badly though.." Kurt said softly, continuing to stroke his hair.

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

"In case you haven't noticed...I'm a bit more...Effeminate. That doesn't blow over well with most people."

"I love how you are," Blaine says sweetly, kissing Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiles, blushing a bit. "Thank you.." he said softly.

"You're welcome," Blaine says, cuddling closer. "Do they still do that?"

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Yeah..." He finally said.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says sadly. "At least we have each other now.."

"We do.." Kurt said pulling Blaine closer.

"Promise you won't keep it from me if someone's messing with you?" Blaine asks.

"I promise.." Kurt says softly.

"I just want you to know that you can always come to me...with anything..."

"There is this one...idiot...but...It's nothing new.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked up. "Who?"

"His name is...David Karofsky...he's this...Neanderthal jock...It's really not important, just forget I said anything." Kurt said softly.

"What does he say?" Blaine asks.

"Just...he doesn't really say anything...he mostly just...slams me into the lockers and...there was this one time…I confronted him about it...and...I-I'm sorry.." Kurt broke off, trying to hold back the tears.

Blaine sits up, taking Kurt into his arms. "You don't have to try not to cry in front of me. It's okay, Kurt." Blaine says, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back.

"I know...it's just...I never told anyone..." he said softly.

"What happened? When you confronted him? If you don't mind me asking..."

"He kissed me.."

"Oh my god. Kurt...I'm so sorry that you've had to hold this in...Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asks.

"There's not much to do.." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. He was right. "Well...do you want me to talk to him?"

Kurt froze up. "Blaine...that'll just make him come after you too.."

"I really don't care if he comes for me. You're my boyfriend and you do not deserve that."

Kurt pulled himself close to Blaine and let the tears flow.

"He'll wind up coming for me anyways. Once he finds out I asked out. But it's something I'm willing to go through. And I will stand up to anyone to protect you, Kurt..." Blaine says, running his hands through Kurt's hair, soothingly.

"Blaine…I don't want you to get hurt.." Kurt says shakily.

"But I don't want you to be hurt to protect me. We can do it together. But if he is physically doing things to you, it needs to stop."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you can deal with it. I don't doubt that. I would just rather go through it together," Blaine says softly.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you."

Kurt smiled, looking up and kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine wipes Kurt's tears away. "You don't ever have to go through that alone again."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Thank you so much Blaine.."

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin so he could see his eyes. "Any time, babe," he says smiling.

Kurt lets out a small smile at the pet name. Good lord, how was he so dreamy? He would never let anyone call him that, but with Blaine, it just made him swoon.

Blaine looks at Kurt as he smiles. "How are you so gorgeous?"

If Blaine kept this up someone was going to scoop Kurt off of the floor.  
"I could ask you the same thing.." Kurt says, sounding a bit flustered.

Blaine smiled widely, kissing Kurt's nose. "Are you sure you want me to stay with you? You're going to get sick of me.."

"How could I get sick of you?" Kurt asks, as if the question offended him. He giggled. "I could never get sick of you.." he said placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Do you want me to name some of the reasons?" Blaine asked laughing.

"Go for it.." Kurt giggled, "Nothing will change my mind.."

Blaine thinks for a moment. "I overplay Disney movies. I name EVERYTHING and get attached to things very easily. Brittany says that I'm like a puppy. Oh and I am a huge cuddler, especially in my sleep!"

"That only makes me want you to stay more.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine giggles. "Oh and I constantly sing. People say I sing to the point where it's just annoying sometimes."

"I love your voice.."

"Let's see for how long," Blaine laughs.

Kurt lies down on his back, pulling Blaine over to lay his head on his chest. "You're so cute.."

"Thanks," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Do you really think your dad will let me stay?"

"If I explain the situation, yes. He's really just a big softie.." Kurt said chuckling lightly.

Blaine giggled.

"Hey, Kurt? Thanks for everything.."

"You're welcome.." Kurt says, softly running his hand over Blaine's curls.

Blaine yawns loudly, nuzzling onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Goodnight Blaine.." Kurt says softly.

"Mmm, goodnight babe," Blaine says, kissing his neck before letting his eyes fall shut.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kurt wakes up to Brittany sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed facing them. He almost jumps, but then he remembers Blaine was still asleep on his chest. He looked down at him and oh dear god did he look gorgeous. Slight stubble graced his chin with a few stray curls hanging over his closed, long lashed eyes.

"Hey Kurt!" Brittany whispered.

Kurt gave her a little wave, not wanting to wake Blaine.

"I want to make waffles and jelly! Blaine will understand," She says smiling happily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling a little and looking up at the blonde girl. "When do your parents get home?" He whispered.

"A couple of days. I'm really glad the two of you are here. It's been lonely being here alone..." Brittany sighs. "Lord Tubbington's been mad at me lately..."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked, eyebrows kneaded together.

"I've been spending more time with Blaine. I think Lord Tubbington is jealous..."

"Is he still smoking?"

Brittany sighs. "He refuses to stop."

Kurt tries not to giggle, "I'm terribly sorry.."

"I caught him reading my diary again..." Brittany says, turning to look at her cat angrily.

Lord Tubbington stares at Brittany blankly.

Blaine takes a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes.

Kurt looks down at Blaine smiling. "Good morning.."

"Morning," Blaine mumbles, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiles, rubbing up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine looks back up. "Hey Britt!"

"Jelly and waffles?" Brittany asks smiling.

Blaine giggles. "Jelly and waffles!"

Kurt looks at both of them. "I'm so confused.."

Blaine laughs. "I was nervous yesterday when we were coming to get you. Brittany said that I shouldn't be scared because you and I go together like jelly and waffles," Blaine explains.

Kurt giggled. "Oh.." He says, reaching up to pet Blaine's hair. He loved the way Blaine's eyes would drift closed as he let out a little happy sigh.

Blaine's eyes shot open as he jumped up. "Brittany! I forgot! How did it go with Santana yesterday?"

Kurt looked at Blaine as he jumped up.

Brittany smiled. "It went great actually.."

"What happened?" He asked excitedly.

"Well we watched some movies and after, she told me what the song was about...Then she wanted to tell me she still wasn't ready...but she told me she loved me.."

Blaine smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like I can wait a little longer.." She said smiling.

Blaine got up to hug her. "I'm so happy for you, Britt!"

"Thank you.." She said hugging him back.

Blaine kisses her cheek and lies back down next to Kurt.

"I'm happy for you Britt.." Kurt says smiling.

"Thanks, Kurt!" She says happily. Brittany grabs both of their hands and pulls them out of bed. "Now let's go make some waffles!"

Kurt and Blaine walk into the kitchen and Brittany gets out the things to make waffles.

Blaine grabs a big bowl and mixes the flour, baking powder, and salt.

Brittany shushes Kurt and sneaks up behind Blaine with a handful of flour.  
"Blaine?" She says. As soon as he turns around, she throws the flour in his face. Kurt's hand flies over his mouth to contain his laugher.

Blaine's mouth drops. He giggles and grabs a handful from the bowl, throwing it at Kurt.

Kurt's mouth drops as well. "I didn't do it!" He laughs. Before grabbing the bag of flower and tossing some at Brittany. "She did!"

"But you laughed!" Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Oh don't try to act all sweet now.." Kurt says laughing and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I am very sweet and you know it!" Blaine giggles.

Kurt smiles, pressing a small kiss to Blaine's flour covered lips.

Blaine grins up at his boyfriend. He looked so cute covered in flour.

"Ugh, this is gonna suck to get out of my hair.." Kurt said, shaking his head and sending flour everywhere.

Blaine smiles widely. "Wanna get Britt?"

Kurt looks at Britt and raises an eyebrow before grabbing a handful of flour..

Blaine does the same as they sneak up on either side of her, throwing it at the same time.

"Ohmygod!" She squeals.

Blaine laughs and hurries to the other side of the kitchen as she reaches for the bowl.

They continue throwing flower and eggs all over the kitchen, trying to hit eachother until they are all completely covered, laughing and lying together on the kitchen floor.

Blaine giggles, looking around the room. "This is going to take all day to clean..."

"But it was fun!" Brittany laughs.

"Yes!" Blaine agrees. He runs his fingers through his hair. "Ugh, I need a shower after this.."

The other two agreed.  
"How are we going to clean all of this up?" Kurt asks, wiping some egg off of his forehead.

Blaine looks at Britt. "What kind of cleaning stuff do you have?"

"I don't know, I never had to clean.." she said looking at the ceiling.

Blaine gets up and goes to look under the kitchen sink, pulling out some supplies.

Brittany runs to her room and turns up her music on the stereo, blasting it through the house. "This will make it more fun!" She said happily, as Kurt handed her a mop he found.

Blaine finds some cloths and starts to clean the counters and walls as he danced around the room.

Kurt helped Blaine with the walls and counters, having to stand on some to clean off what got on the ceiling, swaying his hips to the beat as Brittany swept and mopped the floor.

Blaine smiles as Kurt dances. He felt so lucky to be his boyfriend.

About an hour later they all stood back and admired their handiwork.

"Flour is really hard to clean up.." Kurt said, wiping his forehead.

"Very!" Blaine agreed. "And we still have to get it out of our hair..."

"True.." Kurt says."Icallfirstshower!" He yells laughing, as he started to run to the bathroom.

Blaine giggled and turned to Britt. "Want to watch a movie? I have a feeling he's going to be a while," he chuckled.

"Sure!" She says smiling and grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine cuddles up with Brittany on the couch as they watch Finding Nemo.

Kurt comes out about twenty minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Shower's open for whoever's next." He says. "And Blaine, do you have any like, sweats I can borrow?" He asks holding up his flour covered clothes.

Blaine's eyes grow wide as he sees Kurt. God, he was beautiful. "Huh...? Oh...Right...In my suitcase...Take whatever you need..."

"Alright, thanks." He says smiling and walking off to the room.

"I saw that.." Brittany said, smiling wide.

"What?" Blaine asks, turning red.

"You were totally checking him out.."

"Can you blame me?" Blaine laughs. "He's gorgeous!"

"I was too, it's okay.." She laughed.

Blaine chuckled. "Well, I'm going to take a shower real quick."

"Mmkay!" She said, turning back to the movie.

Blaine goes to get a towel before walking to Brittany's room to get some clothes.

He walks in just as Kurt was slipping on his boxer briefs, catching a glimpse of his ass. Kurt turns around and nearly jumps ten feet in the air. "Oh god!"

Blaine turns quickly. "I'm so sorry Kurt!" he says, walking out as fast as he could. He felt bad for walking in on Kurt. But he had to admit, the little glimpse that he got was amazing!

Kurt places a hand over his heart before he starts to laugh. "Blaine it's fine you just scared me.." he called, slipping a shirt on and opening the door again.

Blaine turns around, his face completely red. "I...I just needed to get some clothes.."

"You didn't...see anything did you?" Kurt asked, noticing Blaine's shade.

Blaine looked down. "A little..."

Kurt turns red for a moment before he starts to laugh."Oh god.." He giggles."I'm sorry, I've probably traumatized you.."

"Not even close..." Blaine admits, blushing a deeper red.

Kurt smiles, blushing more before walking into the room and grabbing some sweatpants and slipping them on.

Blaine sighs heavily. He grabs a pair of jeans, boxers and a shirt before heading to the bathroom.

Kurt goes to watch the movie with Brittany while Blaine took a shower.

Blaine uses Brittany's strawberry body wash after washing all of the flour from his hair. He gets out and puts on his clothes before walking back out to Brittany and Kurt.

Kurt looks up at Blaine, as he walks in. His hair was still damp and the way his shirt clung to the moist skin of his chest made Kurt shiver slightly.

Blaine sits next to Kurt, leaning against him as they watch the end of the movie.

Brittany gets up and goes to take her shower and Kurt smiles at Blaine. "You smell like strawberries.."

"I used Brittany's body wash. I like it!" Blaine says, smiling.

"Me too.." Kurt says, pulling Blaine close to him.

Blaine gets goose bumps on his arms as Kurt pulled him closer. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and sighed happily.

"Lay with me.." Kurt says smiling, pulling Blaine down with him as he lies down on the couch.

Blaine shivers and cuddles close to Kurt.

Kurt smiles at Blaine, and pulls him closer. "You do smell really good.." Kurt said softly, chuckling a bit.

"Thank you," Blaine giggles shyly.

Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's neck, sighing happily.

Blaine laughs louder. "That tickles!"

"I know.." Kurt said smiling and continuing to brush his nose against Blaine's neck.

"Kkkuuuurrrrttttt!" Blaine squeals, his body wiggling against Kurt's.

Kurt smiles, holding him down and continuing his work. He loved Blaine's laugh, it was so musical.

Blaine laughs loudly until he can barely breathe. His body writhes beside his boyfriend as Kurt continues tickling him.

Kurt finally has mercy on Blaine and stops tickling him, smiling widely as he watched Blaine's laughs die down.

Blaine pants next to Kurt. "You're so mean!" he says playfully.

"How am I mean?" Kurt asks, smiling.

"I don't know," Blaine laughs, resting his head against Kurt's chest.

"Exactly.." Kurt giggles.

"So...tell me something..." Blaine says.

"What would that be?" Kurt asks.

"How are you so adorable in sweatpants?"

Kurt laughed. "I suppose it's a talent that I refuse to put to use often."

"Well, just saying, you look amazing in anything!" Blaine says.

Kurt smiles down at his boyfriend. "You're so sweet.."

Blaine kisses Kurt's jawline. "Just telling the truth, babe."

Kurt gets chills at the touch and smiles.

Blaine sighs happily and snuggles close to Kurt.

"When do you want to go to my house?" Kurt asks.

"Umm, it doesn't matter. Do you need to go talk to him first...?"Blaine questions.

"Yeah..I'll call him now..he's probably at the shop.." He said, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Do...do you want some privacy?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll be right back.." he said softly, climbing off of the couch and walking out on the front porch. He dialed his father's cell phone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Kurt. Is everything okay?" Burt answers.

"Hey Dad…I had a really big favor to ask.." Kurt said softly.

"What is it, kid?"

"Blaine has no place to stay.." Kurt said carefully, "And I was wondering if he could stay with us.."

"No. I'm not going to let your boyfriend stay with us, Kurt.." Burt says sternly.

"Why not?" Kurt asks.

"He's your boyfriend. God only knows what would happen if you two were left alone. I trust you, Kurt. But I don't even know this kid."

"Dad, he has nowhere else to go…He came out to his parents last night...his Dad kicked him out...He said he would get a job, and I will too if that's what it takes. He's a good person and...I…I really care about him.." Kurt said softly.

Burt was stunned. "Wait...what?"

"I care about him...a lot.." Kurt said.

"I know, Kurt. You said his father kicked him out?"

"Yeah...He told him he was gay and he made him pack his stuff and leave…He called him a…" Kurt broke off..."He called him a faggot."

Burt's heart broke at the word. "No one deserves that." He sighs. "He can stay. But there will be rules!"

Kurt gasped excitedly. "Really? Thank you so much Dad! But what are the rules?" Kurt asked bouncing a bit.

"Well...You're not sharing a room. If you are in each other's room, the door has to be open. I have to know when the two of you go somewhere and where you are going. No sneaking around the house. Those sorts of rules." Burt states.

"And they will be followed!" Kurt says smiling. "Thank you so much Dad!"

"You're welcome, Kurt. When will you be home?"

"In about an hour. I'll call you when we leave." Kurt says. "Are Finn and Carole home?"

"Finn is with Rachel and Carole is having a girls' day today," Burt says.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight! Love you Dad." Kurt said happily.

"Love you too, Kurt." Burt says before hanging up.

Kurt skipped back into the house, happily walking over to Blaine.

Blaine smiles. "I'm guessing he said yes?"

Kurt nods happily. "But we still have to follow the same old fashioned, 'Boyfriend in the house' rules." He chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "I can do that. This means a lot, Kurt."

"I know.." Kurt says sitting down next to Blaine and taking his hands. "I'm just glad I could be here for you."

Blaine smiles up at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "Me too.."

Kurt pulls Blaine in for a tight hug, kissing his temple softly.

"Hey, Kurt? How long does your dad work?" Blaine asks.

"Until five." Kurt replied.

"Could I make dinner for your family tonight?" Blaine asks, smiling.

Kurt looks at him and smiles. God, he was perfect. "Um..Yeah, of course.." He says smiling.

"I just want to do something nice for them. Would you mind stopping by the store on our way to your house?"

"Yeah, we can stop by.." Kurt says smiling before Brittany came skipping into the room.

Brittany sits down next to Kurt. "So what did I miss?"

"Blaine is coming to stay with me!" Kurt said happily.

"Really? Your dad said yes?" She bounced excitedly.

He nodded happily, squeezing Blaine's hands tighter.

"I'm really happy for you two," Britt says, her smile fading. "I'm going to miss you, Blaine..."

"Britt you can still come over.." Kurt said.

"I know, but I won't be able to climb up to his window anymore, or take walks with him in the middle of the night.."

"Call me whenever you need me, Britt. I'll still be here for you. Just at a different house," Blaine explains.

"Alright.." she says, her smile slowly returning.

"Kurt, did you want to go to the store with me? Or meet at your house? Since we have both of our cars.." Blaine asks.

"I'll meet you at my house. I need to change. If any of my family saw me in your clothes it would raise unwanted questions.." he laughed.

"True," Blaine says. "Are there any allergies I need to know about? I have an idea but I don't want to send anyone to the hospital..."

"Nope." Kurt laughs. "They'll pretty much eat anything. Especially Finn."

"Okay, good. I love cooking!" Blaine says excitedly.

Kurt smiles. Blaine was so cute, he couldn't help himself. He leaned in pressing a soft short kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine smiled widely. "So when did you want to go? It will take almost two hours to finish cooking.."

"Oh, then we should go now.." Kurt said standing.

Blaine stands and hugs Brittany. "Thanks for everything, Britt. And don't forget. If you need me, call or text me. My phone is always on."

She smiles and nods before hugging Kurt. They leave and Kurt goes back to his house to change while Blaine goes to the store.

Blaine had a long list. It took him a while to find everything. It took him about an hour to get to Kurt's house. He walked up to the door with his suitcase and knocked on the front door.

Kurt opened the door smiling and stepping aside to let him in. "Do you need help with the groceries?" Kurt asked as Blaine stepped inside.

"No. It's a surprise!" Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt giggled, "Okay, well let me show you where your room is.." Kurt said smiling and grabbing Blaine's hand before leading him upstairs to the guest room.

Kurt opened the door and Blaine followed him in. "It's great, Kurt," Blaine said smiling. "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome." Kurt says smiling as Blaine sets his bag down.

"Do you want to help me cook? I'm kind of nervous..." Blaine says quietly.

"Of course I'll help you." Kurt says happily. "I'd love to."

"Thanks," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand as they go to get the groceries.

Kurt and Blaine are busy in the kitchen when they hear the front door open.

"Hey Dude, what smells good?" Finn calls before stepping into the kitchen. "Oh, hey..Blaine. What are you doin here man?" Finn asks smiling.

"He's staying with us for a while.." Kurt says, giving Finn a look that says, 'Leave it at that.'

"Hey Finn. Since I'm able to stay here, I wanted to cook for all of you." Blaine said smiling. "We're making Ranch Chicken Pasta Salad and White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake."

Finn smiled at Blaine. "Dude, awesome, stay as long as you want." He laughs.

"Just remember, the way to Finn's heart, is through his stomach.." Kurt chuckles.

Blaine laughs. "So, what's the way to yours?" He whispers.

Kurt blushes. "Find out.." he says smiling.

Blaine feels like his heart did a flip at Kurt's words. "I plan on it."

Kurt smiles, blushing deeper and looking back down at the food he was preparing.

"Okay.." Finn said. "I'm gonna go upstairs before you two like start making out.."

"Finn, leave before I cut you.." Kurt said looking back at him before he ran off.

Blaine laughed. "You're so cute when you blush."

This just caused him to Blush more. "Stop it.." Kurt said smiling and leaning against Blaine playfully.

"Come on, you know you love it," Blaine says before turning back to the dessert.

Kurt smiles. "I do.." he giggles.

Blaine's heart swells at the sound. Kurt's laugh was adorable.

Kurt hears the door open again and Carole walks into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, you must be Blaine!" She squealed pulling him into a near bone crushing hug. "I'm Carole.." She said after releasing him. "You can stay as long as you need dear.."

Blaine looks at Kurt with wide eyes before she releases him. "It's nice to meet you, Carole. Thank you so much for letting me stay here.."

Kurt laughs to himself softly.

"And you're making dinner? You are such a dear.." she said smiling.

"I wanted to do something for your family. I really appreciate this," Blaine says, smiling widely.

"Oh, you are so sweet." She says placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hang on to this one Kurt.." She said, looking over at her step-son who turned bright red.

"Thank you," Blaine says, smiling as Kurt blushes.

Carole walks off to her room.  
"How many times is my family going to embarrass me today?" Kurt giggles.

"I'm guessing plenty," Blaine says, walking up to hug Kurt. "It's adorable."

"Not from where I'm standing.." Kurt said laughing and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about with me, Kurt." Blaine says sweetly. "And I'm sure I'll accidently embarrass myself more than a few times."

Kurt smiles before leaning in to kiss Blaine softly. "You're so amazing.." he whispered against Blaine's lips.

"You're silly," Blaine says smiling.

Kurt softly kisses him again. Carole was changing and Finn was upstairs, they had some time.

Blaine sighs into the kiss, pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt wraps his arms tighter around Blaine's waist. Kissing him felt so good. He never wanted to stop.

Blaine reluctantly pulls away. "Kurt...What if your dad walks in...?"

"You're right.." he breathes out.

"I'm always right!" Blaine says playfully.

"Mhmm.." Kurt says, giving him one more small kiss before going back to work on the food.

"So...is your dad going to like grill me since we're dating? I'm really nervous..." Blaine asks quietly.

"I don't think so. He might actually be pretty civil.." Kurt said smiling.

"Do you think he will approve?" Blaine asks nervously.

"I think he'll love you.." Kurt said softly, smiling at his boyfriend.

Blaine's heart fluttered. "Thanks," he said, blushing.

They finish up cooking and cleaning up their dishes as Kurt's father walks in the door.

"Hey kid! Did you two cook? Smells amazing!" Burt says.

"Yeah! But it was all Blaine's idea." Kurt says smiling. "He wanted to thank you.'

Blaine turns to Burt. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel. This means so much to me."

Burt smiles down at Blaine. "It's no problem kid...Stay as long as you need.."

"Thanks," Blaine says shyly. "I really hope you enjoy dinner."

"It looks amazing!" Burt said, looking at the food the boys made.

"Well it's ready, so call Finn and Carole." Kurt said smiling.

Burt calls for Carole and Finn as Blaine sets the table.

"Dude, this looks awesome!" Finn said smiling as he and Carole sat down.

"Blaine, honey, thank you for cooking! Looks great!" Carole says excitedly.

They all sit down, eating at a decent pace, talking and laughing. Kurt reaches under the table to grab Blaine's hand and smiles at him fondly.

Blaine's heart flutters at the touch and he smiles back at his boyfriend. This had gone much smoother than he thought.

After dinner everyone thanks Blaine for dinner and Carole and Finn do the dishes while Kurt and Blaine retreat upstairs.  
"Door open!" Burt calls after them.

"Yes sir!" Blaine says, as they walk away. He turns to Kurt. "Your family is sweet."

They walk into Kurt's room and Kurt sits down on the bed.  
"See, I told you they would love you." He said smiling.

Blaine smiles, leaning against the doorway. "I felt so welcomed."

"We can be dysfunctional at times but, this is home.." He giggled before patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Blaine chuckled and sat next to Kurt. "i love your room!"

"Thank you, my inspiration was Audrey Hepburn's outfit in Breakfast at Tiffany's." He said smiling.

"It's beautiful!" Blaine says, admiring the room.

Kurt looks at his boyfriend smiling. "Blaine..I'm really glad you're here."

Blaine squeezed his hand a little. "Me too, Kurt."

"Does..does your mom know where you are?" He asked softly.

"I'm scared my dad will answer..." Blaine admits.

"Does she have a personal phone?" Kurt asked, putting both of his hands on Blaine's.

"Yeah. I just don't want her to deal with his anger for me calling her. I miss her so much though..."

Kurt pulls Blaine into a hug. "I know.." Kurt said softly, running his hand up and down Blaine's back.

"I...I don't know what to do..." Blaine whispers.

"When does your dad go to work?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. He's usually gone when I wake up."

"We'll call her tomorrow morning okay? Just to let her know you're safe.."

Blaine nods his head before resting it on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Blaine.."

"Just...Thanks for sticking through this with me...

"I'll always be here.."

Blaine smiles against Kurt's neck. "You're the best."

"Only for you.." Kurt says smiling and kissing Blaine's head.

Blaine smiles widely. "So what did you want to do tomorrow?"

"No idea.." Kurt giggles.

"I have no idea how I could ever thank you enough for this..." Blaine whispered.

"You don't have to.."

Blaine sighs happily. "You're so good to me."

"Because I care about you.." Kurt says softly.

Blaine smiles and lightly kisses Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiles and pulls Blaine closer. He loved just holding him.

"I could lay like this forever.." Blaine whispers.

"Me too.." Kurt said softly. "I never thought this would happen to me.

"Me neither...It's weird...I had never been so sure of what I wanted..." Blaine began. "But the first time I saw you, when I sang Teenage Dream, I just knew..."

Kurt smiles. "When you sang that I couldn't take my eyes off of you.."

"Brittany teased me a little that night since my eyes didn't move once I saw you..." Blaine giggles.

Kurt chuckles. "We were pretty much staring at each other.."

"I had never seen anyone so beautiful...so...angelic," Blaine says sweetly.

Kurt's heart does a little flip and he blushes deeply.  
"You're sweet.."

Blaine smiles, "It's the truth.."

Kurt looks down at Blaine and smiles. "You're gorgeous."

Blaine blushes a deep red. "Thank you..."

"Seriously...I couldn't believe it when you came up and asked me for coffee.."

"I can't believe you thought I wanted Santana!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt laughed. "I've just had really bad luck with guys."

"I was so mad when she pulled me away at lunch. I saw your face, how upset you looked. I felt terrible..."

"Well I though you were coming to talk to me and when she pulled you away, I thought that you were just walking over to her.." he said softly.

"I thought she was about to try to scare me away from Brittany. But when she started talking, I was just like oh my god!" Blaine laughed.

"What'd she say?"

"Basically that she thinks I'm cute and to just let her know when I was ready to have her..."

Kurt was silent for a moment before he busted out in laughter. "Really? Oh, God..that's Santana.." He said, his laughter trailing off..

"Yeah. She kept saying that Brittany was taken and I should just get with her. I was just like I'm sorry but that's just not what I'm interested in.."

"Well what are you interested in?" Kurt asked smiling.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "You."

Kurt smiled before turning his head to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, smiling as he nuzzled onto Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed. "Okay that really does tickle!"

"See?" Blaine says, doing it more.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed loudly.

Blaine slowly stopped, his giggling muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine close and smiling widely. "My dad's going to come up...it's getting late.."

Blaine nods. "Yeah. I don't want to get in trouble my first night here.."

Kurt looks over to kiss Blaine again before Blaine climbs out of the bed.

Blaine says good night and heads to his room.

A while later after everyone is asleep Kurt pulls out his phone to text Blaine.  
"Hey, are you awake?"

Blaine smiles at the text.

"I'm up. Can't sleep?"

"Nope, I miss you "

"I miss you too, babe "

"Even though we're only two rooms apart?"

"Well, last night we weren't even an inch part. So, yes"

Kurt smiles, remembering how they fell asleep in each other's arms the night before.  
"You're making me want to sneak over there "

"God, I wish...But your dad..."

"He's asleep..just think of me as a Montague, sneaking over to your balcony my dear Capulet "

Blaine giggles.

"Well come on over my dear Romeo"

Kurt smiles as he reads the text,  
"On my way, my fair Juliette " Kurt quickly slipped out of bed and snuck down the hall before slipping into Blaine's room.

Blaine's heart flutters as he reads the text. His face lights up as Kurt walks in. "Hey there.."

"Hey.." Kurt whispers, gingerly closing the door behind him.

Blaine pats the empty spot next to him, smiling up at Kurt.

Kurt walks over and slides into the bed next to Blaine, sighing happily as he cuddled up next to his warm boyfriend.

Blaine puts an arm around Kurt, holding him close.

"I missed you.." Kurt said softly.

"I missed you too," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt shivers as he feels Blaine's breath ghost over his lips. He leans in, kissing him softly.

Blaine sighs into the kiss. His lips against Kurt's felt just right.

Kurt pulls him closer, placing his hands lightly on Blaine's hips.

Blaine gets chills from the touch and snuggles against Kurt's chest.

"I know I can't sleep in here, but now I don't want to leave.." Kurt whispered.

"I wish you could stay," Blaine sighed.

"Me too.." Kurt said, rubbing up and down Blaine's back.

"Mmm, that feels good," Blaine gasps.

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's head, continuing to rub his back. They lay like that for a little over an hour before Kurt knows he's going to fall asleep. "I..I have to go.." he said softly.

Blaine pouts a little. "I know..." he sighs. "Text me or come get me when you wake up?"

Kurt stands before leaning down to kiss Blaine softly. "I will..."

"Good night, babe," Blaine whispers, watching as Kurt walks out the door.

He gets a text from Kurt a few minutes later.  
"Good night.. Parting is such  
sweet sorrow..  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow. 3"

"And you say I'm the charmer ; ) Night"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kurt texts Blaine as soon as he wakes up.

"Good morning! "

"Good morning beautiful 3"

"Come cuddle with meee."

"Is your dad home?"

"Nope, he works on Sundays."

"Be right there,"

Kurt smiles at the text and he looks up as he sees Blaine walking into his room.  
"Finn's the only one home.." Kurt said stretching.

Blaine smiles. "God, you're so cute!"

Kurt blushes before scooting over in the bed to let Blaine lie down.

Blaine climbs in next to Kurt, cuddling close. "I'm so cold.."

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine. "Better?"

"Mmmm, yes. Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "Was there anything you wanted to do today?"

"Not really.." Kurt says closing his eyes. "You?"

"Well...I was thinking maybe you'd want to...go on a date?"

Kurt looks down at Blaine. "Really?...Yeah, that sounds amazing.."

"What would you like to do?" Blaine asks.

"We could go see a movie.." Kurt says, petting his hair.

"I'd like that," Blaine smiles. "But...I still have to call my mom first..."

"Yeah.. do you want some privacy?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods. "I'll be right back..." he sighs.

"Alright.." Kurt says, watching Blaine walk out of the room.

Blaine sits on the bed, taking a deep breath before calling his mother.

"Blaine?" His mother answered. "Are you okay? Where are you?" She asked frantically.

"I'm okay as I can be. I'm staying with Kurt. I was going to tell you about him but dad didn't give me a chance..." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine…I'm so sorry about your father...And is Kurt your...your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes. I-I really care about him mom. I'm not doing this to hurt either of you. It's how I really feel..." Blaine says, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Then I hope he makes you happy dear.." She said softly. "I'm happy for you.."

"Thank you, Mom..." Blaine sniffles. "That means a lot to me..."

"I love you Blaine...nothing will change that."

"I love you too, Mom...How are things there? I miss you.."

"Your father and I aren't speaking...I miss you too darling...Do you know when you're coming home?"

"Mom...Dad doesn't want me there..." Blaine says, his voice breaking.

"I know dear...I just…I keep telling myself you're going to come home and everything will go back to normal.." She said, her voice shaking.

"I wish it could. But if I come back, he's going to get worse. You know how angry he gets. Me being there will just push him. If it was just you, I'd be there in a heartbeat mom. It kills me to be away from you. But putting myself through what he will do will make things worse..." Blaine says, letting the tears spill.

"I'm so sorry Blaine.." She whispered.

"I don't blame you, Mom. I just don't want to wind up hating myself and who I am because of dad.."

"I know dear...I know this is hard for you...But you're my son...I'm supposed to protect you...you're...you're just a baby.." She said, Blaine could tell she was crying.

"I know, mom. I want to be with you. You know no one can stop him, though." Blaine says, breaking down. "Can we go to dinner or something sometime? I want to see you. And I'd love it if you would meet Kurt..."

"That sounds like it would be nice dear...I'd love to meet him.." She said, calming down a bit and sniffing.

"I love you, mom. No matter what happens between me and dad, nothing will change that."

"I love you too Blaine.." his mother said softly.

Blaine smiled as his tears slowed. "We can get together all the time. I really hope this brings us closer..."

"I have a feeling it will.." She said happily.

"Thanks, Mom. For everything. I just wanted to let you know where I am and that I'm safe.." Blaine says softly.

"Thank you for calling me Blaine.." She said smiling.

"I'm really glad I did. It feels nice to hear your voice. Call me so we can figure out when to do dinner!"

"I will when you're father isn't around dear. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. I'll talk to you later," Blaine says before hanging up. He wipes the remaining tears from his eyes and went back to Kurt's room.

Kurt looks up at Blaine as he walks into the room.  
"Hey..how did it go? He asked.

"She wants me to come back. Her and my dad aren't even talking. She feels bad for what happened but I told her it wasn't her fault.." Blaine says, laying back down with Kurt.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, resting their foreheads together.  
"Well at least she knows you're safe.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nods. "She wants to meet you.."

"Really? That sounds like it would be nice...I would love to meet her Blaine."

"You would?" Blaine asked, his face lighting up. "That would mean so much to me."

"I would..." Kurt said smiling at his adorable boyfriend.

"Thank you so much, Kurt," Blaine smiles widely, leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips pulling him closer and kissing him more.

Blaine sighed happily. Kurt made him feel so amazing. He had never felt like this before and Blaine would do anything to keep this feeling.

Kurt continued kissing Blaine softly before running his tongue across his bottom lip.

Oh my god! That felt amazing! "Are-Are you sure?" Blaine whispers softly.

"Y-yeah.." Kurt whispers back.

Blaine reattaches their lips, sliding his tongue over Kurt's lip.

Kurt slowly opens his mouth allowing Blaine to slip his tongue inside and holysweetjesus if that wasn't the greatest thing ever.

Blaine's breathing speeds up as his tongue enters Kurt's mouth. And god, everything felt more intense. It felt just wonderful.

Kurt grabs the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer as he slipped his tongue over Blaine's. Oh, this was amazing.

Blaine brings his body as close as he can to Kurt's. He moans into the kiss. God, he had never felt anything like this.

Oh, okay that sound was amazing. Kurt let out a small moan in return to Blaine's as their tongues moved together.

Lord, how did Kurt keep getting hotter? Blaine slides his hands up and down Kurt's back, earning little gasps from his boyfriend.

Kurt shuddered as he felt Blaine's hands trail down his back. He took a leap of faith, taking Blaine's bottom lip in between his teeth and biting down lightly.

Blaine moaned louder this time. God, that felt good! He dug his blunt nails down Kurt's back, lightly tracing the exposed skin where his shirt had ridden up.

Kurt moaned at the sound. God, Blaine was so amazingly hot, and the way he scratched down his back just made his body roll with pleasure.

Blaine slowly trailed his leg up Kurt's, resting it on his boyfriend's hip.

Kurt's hands trailed down the small of Blaine's back, pulling them closer together. Kurt knew they would need to stop soon, but damn, if that didn't feel amazing.

Blaine moans loudly at the feel of Kurt's hands. He wanted more but knew he wasn't ready. God, this just felt amazing!

Kurt kissed Blaine deeper, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine dug his nails into his back.

Kurt's noises were driving Blaine crazy. He pulls away, panting heavily.

Kurt whines at the loss of contact but then decides it was probably a good thing.

"I-I'm sorry...But if we don't stop, I won't be able to control myself..." Blaine says quietly. "But god! You're so hot, Kurt!"

Kurt looks up at Blaine, "I'm actually glad we did too...And Blaine...Damn…just...Damn.." he giggles breathlessly.

Blaine shivers at Kurt's words. He giggles along with his boyfriend. "That was so amazing, Kurt.."

"It was.." Kurt said softly, wanting nothing more than to just jump back on Blaine.

Blaine lays on his back, trying to control his breathing. He looked over to Kurt. "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt flushed a deep red. "Uh...um...I...How much I love lying here with you.." he finally spit out.

Blaine smiled, sighing happily.

"We should probably get out of bed.." Kurt sighed, knowing he wouldn't able to cuddle with Blaine without jumping him.

"That is a really good idea.." Blaine breathes out.

Kurt quickly pulled Blaine into his arms again, kissing him deeply and pulling them together. He really couldn't help himself.

Blaine doesn't know how it happened but the next thing he knew was that he was on top of Kurt, kissing him with so much passion.

Kurt moaned loudly, running his nails down Blaine's back.

God! That felt great! Blaine moaned Kurt's name against his lips.

Kurt gasped loudly as he heard Blaine moan his name. If this didn't end soon things were going to get a little...messy.

Blaine traced Kurt's lips with his tongue before lightly biting down on his boyfriend's bottom lip.

Oh fuck…okay, what did Finn say to do? Picture things that gross you out. Um, dead puppies, sea foam green, Rachel in a pantsuit.

Blaine didn't know what had gotten into him. But having Kurt under him was just so damn hot! Blaine rolled his body over Kurt's.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine kissed Kurt's jawline. "Fuck, Kurt...You're so hot!"

That was it, Kurt was gone, he held on to Blaine tightly, moaning loudly as he came in his sweatpants.  
He gripped to Blaine, panting.  
Oh shit..

Oh...shit...

Blaine kissed down to Kurt's neck, as his boyfriend's breathing began to slow. "Are you okay, babe?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah...I just...we should…we should slow down.." he said laughing nervously.

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest. "We really need to," he said giggling.

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck once more. "So what did you want to see at the movies?"

"It doesn't matter to me.." Kurt says, looking down at Blaine.

"Okay. We can just look when we get there, if you want." Blaine suggested. "We should probably really get up this time though," he says laughing.

"We should.." Kurt giggles, really hoping Blaine wouldn't notice anything when he stood.

Blaine rolled onto his back again. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine smiled. "I just wanted to say that I really, I mean really, care about you..."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. "I really care about you too.."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. He could see himself falling for this angelic boy. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one..."

Blaine lightly kisses Kurt's cheek. "You're sweet."

"To quote you..no, just honest.." Kurt giggles before standing and starting to walk to the bathroom.

Blaine giggled. He noticed Kurt walking differently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine." He said before slipping into the bathroom connected to his room.

Blaine shrugged before getting up to go pick out an outfit for their date.

Kurt was happy he found another pair of sweatpants that looked similar to the ones he was wearing earlier. God, that would have been embarrassing if Blaine would have found out. He was just glad he got out of that alive. He changed underwear and pants before stepping back out into the room.

Blaine comes back to Kurt's room. "You mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go ahead.." Kurt said smiling, glad he shoved the stained clothing he'd been wearing prior to the bottom of the hamper.

Blaine goes into the bathroom and slips into the shower. He looks around for shampoo and conditioner but all of the bottles were in another language. Blaine wraps his towel low around his waist and steps back into Kurt's room. "Hey Kurt? Umm...I can't read the bottles in the shower..."

Kurt was reading a magazine when he looked up. "They're in freenn.." Oh dear God. Blaine stood there dripping wet, with water trailing down his perfect chest over his abs through that little line of hair that trailed under the towel. And Oh...those hips...those hips…

Those hips.

"Can you show me which is which?" Blaine asked.

"Um...yeah.." Kurt said swallowing hard and standing.

Blaine slowly turns and walks back to the bathroom. He props himself up on the counter, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt walks into the bathroom and opens the shower, grabbing two bottles that read 'shampoing' and 'revitalisant'."This one is shampoo, " He said holding up the blue bottle that read 'shampoing', "And this one is conditioner.." He said, holding up the white one that read 'revitalisant'.

Blaine hops down, taking the bottles. "Thanks!" He says, holding on to the towel hanging on his glistening hips.

"You're welcome..." Kurt says. He couldn't stop staring at Blaine's body.

Especially his hips.

Blaine sets the bottles down and wraps his arms around Kurt, slowly kissing him. "I should probably finish my shower..."

"Yeah.." Kurt said, placing his hands on Blaine's bare hips.

Oh fuck they felt amazing.

Blaine closes his eyes as he sighs. Kurt's hands were so soft.

Oh, God, If Kurt didn't stop, they were going to start moving WAY too fast WAY too soon. He really didn't want to mess things up with Blaine. They had only been dating three days and here he was, holding a wet, mostly naked Blaine by his hips.

God those hips.

He couldn't help but stroke them with his thumb...just a little.

Blaine moans lightly. "Babe...I...God, Kurt..."

"Do you want me to stop? I'm sorry." Kurt said quickly, his hands still glued to Blaine's hips.

"God, no! That's the problem..." Blaine admits quietly.

"It is a problem...I mean...I can tell we both want to move forward. Really...really badly. But I'm afraid if we go too fast it will ruin things...I really don't want to mess this up but...damn Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine leans his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I know. God, this all feels so good. But I want this to work. I mean, I really can't wait to do things with you," Blaine says blushing. "But it's just early.."

"Yeah.." Kurt says quietly.

Blaine brings his hands up to cup Kurt's face. "Just...please don't think I don't want to!"

"No, I don't doubt that for a minute...Because I want to too...and oh God your towel fell…that's not helping the situation." Kurt gasps.

Blaine turns a deep shade of red as he hurriedly covered himself up.

Kurt is an ungodly shade of red as he swallows hard. "We just...need to take it slow.." Kurt said softly.

"Y-yeah.." Blaine says, staring at the floor.

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin with his hand.  
"Blaine..I really..really care about you okay?" Kurt says softly.

Blaine smiles weakly. "I really care about you too. That...was just kind of...embarrassing..."

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me Blaine.. even when your towel falls.." Kurt chuckles.

"I just...It just kind of freaks me out...Because I don't know what you're thinking..."

"I'm thinking about how beautiful and amazing you are.." Kurt said.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt. "I can't even begin to describe how you make me feel."

"Me either.." Kurt says quietly, holding Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I really should get back in the shower," he giggles.

"Yeah.." Kurt laughs. "I'll see you when you get out.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine smiles as he turns around and steps back into the shower with the correct bottles.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt goes into his closet and starts to pick out his clothes while Blaine showers.

Blaine finishes up in the shower before getting out and drying off. He wraps the towel back around his waist and walks back to Kurt's room. "Hey, I'm out..."

"Alright.." Kurt says smiling and setting his clothes on the bed before kissing Blaine on the cheek and going to the bathroom to shower.

Blaine goes back to the guest room and puts on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an emerald green shirt that clung to his chest.

Kurt takes a shower and changes into a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up, with a blue tie and grey vest. He slipped on his black skinny jeans and grey and white oxfords before skipping downstairs to see Finn with a giant bowl of fruit loops.  
"And you wonder why we have no food.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine finished his hair. He only put a little gel in it today, just enough to keep his curls from frizzing. He walks down stairs and sees Kurt. "Oh wow..."

Kurt looks up at Blaine. "You look amazing..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks. You're so beautiful.."

"Thank you.." Kurt said smiling, a blush grazing his cheeks.

"What about me?" Finn asked laughing.

Blaine giggles, walking up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt turns his head, giving Blaine a small kiss.

"Where are you two going?" Finn asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"I'm taking Kurt to see a movie," Blaine says smiling.

"You should go see the Harry Potter movie, it's the last one, I went with Puck and Sam, and Sam was like bawling at the end dude." Finn said laughing.

"Is that what you want to see?" Blaine asks Kurt. "We can see whatever you like."

"Sure.." Kurt says smiling.

"Did you want to do anything before we go?"

"Not really.." Kurt says softly.

"You guys are so sweet I can feel myself getting a cavity.." Finn chimed in.

Blaine giggled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "You ready then?"

"Yeah...We'll see you later Finn.." Kurt said, walking to the door.

Blaine says bye as well and they walk out to Blaine's car. Blaine opens the door for Kurt before sliding into the driver's seat.

"Okay...I'm going to tell you now…I have a secret.." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

"Umm..Okay?" Blaine says, looking at Kurt.

"I'm a closet Harry Potter nerd.." Kurt admitted, looking at his boyfriend. "I have never told anyone, but I have a deep secret love for Harry Potter."

"Really? You kind of scared me when you said you had a secret," Blaine said laughing.

"I didn't mean to scare you.." Kurt giggles, "But it's a bit of a guilty pleasure.."

"It's not like it's a bad thing or anything," Blaine says, smiling as he takes Kurt's hand.

I'm just letting you know, I am going to cry.." Kurt giggles.

"Well, I'll be there to hold onto you, if that helps.." Blaine says, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt smiles and leans over to kiss Blaine's cheek "It will.."

"So...Does this mean you're going to take me to see Breaking Dawn?" Blaine asks, a shy smile on his face.

"Oh lord..yes.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine giggles. "I have a thing for vampires..."

"Really?" Kurt asks, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly. "But like you, no one else knows..."

Kurt smiles. "Your secret's safe with me.."

"Thanks," Blaine giggles as they pull into the parking lot.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they walked into the theatre after buying the tickets. "I'm going to hyperventilate.." Kurt days as they sit down.

Blaine lifts the arm rest between them and puts an arm around Kurt. "Just breathe," he says, giggling.

Kurt giggles, cuddling up to Blaine. "Thank you for this by the way.." Kurt says smiling.

"Any time, Kurt. I like going out with you," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Next time, I'm taking you out on a date.." Kurt says, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine's heart flutters. "I'd love that."

Kurt leans over to give him a chaste kiss before the lights in the theatre dim and Kurt gives an exited little gasp and cuddles closer to Blaine.

Blaine holds Kurt close throughout the movie. Kurt looked so adorable with all of his reactions.

By the end of the movie, tears roll down his cheeks as he clings to Blaine. The lights come back on and he quickly wipes his tears, sniffing.

Blaine kisses Kurt's tears. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah.." He says, giving a weak smile. "It's just that was the last movie...ever...And it was so perfect, and amazing, and." He broke off, tearing up again.

Wow. He really did love this movie. "But once it's out, you can watch them all whenever you want," Blaine says, smiling.

"Yeah.." Kurt says, giving a little laugh, wiping his eyes again. "Ugh, I feel so stupid..."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt as they walked out. "Don't feel stupid. It's something you really love. Just about everyone in that theater cried."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. "You are so amazing.." He said softly.

"I try," Blaine giggles.

Kurt smiles and grabs Blaine's hand as they walk back to the car.

"Did you want to go back to your house?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know...I love it just being me and you.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled widely. "Me too. It feels really good."

"It does.." Kurt says smiling as they get in the car.

Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt softly. "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to a drive in...I'll buy you lunch.." Kurt says smiling.

"You sure? You don't have to," Blaine says, pulling out of the theater.

"I want to..We can share a milkshake.." Kurt giggles.

"Sounds good," Blaine grins. "Which is your favorite?"

"I like all of them actually..I'm really picky about everything, except my milkshakes." Kurt explains. "What about you?"

"Vanilla. But I mean which place," Blaine giggles.

"Oh!" Kurt laughs. "There's this little place right off the highway called Roxanne's...Amazing." Kurt says smiling.

"Okay," Blaine smiles. He couldn't be any happier.

They hold hands on the way there and once they pull in, they order a couple of burgers, fries, and a vanilla milkshake. Kurt pays and turns in his seat to lean against the window, eating his burger.  
"Well?" He says, after Blaine bites into his burger.

"Definitely the best burger I've had when eating out!"

Kurt smiles taking a bite of his own burger. "Thank you for today.." Kurt says, after he swallows.

"You're welcome. I had a great time!" Blaine says smiling.

Kurt holds out a fry to Blaine's mouth. "Here.." He says giggling.

Blaine smiles as he takes the fry from Kurt.

"You're so cute.." Kurt says smiling.

"Thank you," Blaine blushed.

"C'mere you have ketchup on your cheek.." Kurt giggles.

Blaine leans over, keeping his eyes on the road.

Kurt licks Blaine's cheek, getting the ketchup off and giggling happily.

Blaine gasps, trying to concentrate on driving.

"Got it.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine blushes deeply. "Do you want to go to a park?"

"Sure!" Kurt says smiling and talking a sip of the milkshake.

Blaine pulls into the nearest park and leads them to the swings.

They sit on the swings holding hands between them as they slowly sway.

"Today has been truly amazing," Blaine sighs.

"It has.." Kurt says smiling. "I love spending time with you.."

"Me too," Blaine grins. "Umm...Britt said something about you knowing French. Do you really?"

"Oui.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine's heart flutters. "I don't know any French. But it is my favorite language to listen to."

"Il est très beau, comme vous.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine shyly.

Blaine shivers. "What does that mean?"

"I said, it's very beautiful…like you.." Kurt explained, squeezing his hand.

Blaine blushed deeply. "You're so sweet!"

Kurt giggled, swinging their hands. "Just honest mon cher.." Kurt says smiling.

"My love, right"? Blaine asked, his heart racing.

Kurt smiled, "Close.. My dear…My love is mon amour...Mon amour.." Kurt said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Your voice is so beautiful," Blaine sighs happily.

"Thank you.." Kurt says blushing.

"You're welcome. It's really soothing to me," Blaine adds.

Kurt smiles at Blaine and begins to sing softly in French, squeezing his hand gently.

Blaine leans his head against the links of the swing and closes his eyes, listening to his boyfriend sing.

Kurt sings for a little while longer before ending the song and sighing happily.

"I think you just found an easy way to my heart," Blaine admitted, smiling shyly.

Kurt's heart started beating quickly as he looked over at him. "I'm glad you liked it.." He says smiling.

"I love it," Blaine said softly. "And the fact that it's you just makes it feel even better...more...special."

Kurt blushes softly. "Thank you.." he whispered.

Blaine smiles. "It's true."

Kurt smiles standing and grabbing Blaine's hands. "Dance with me.."

Blaine giggled. "There's no music.."

"We'll make music.." He says, pulling Blaine up and pulling him close.

Blaine smiles as Kurt swings him around before pulling him close.

He wraps his arms around his waist and smiles before dancing and starting to sing.

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, (Eyes that lower mine)  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche (A laugh that is lost on her mouth)  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche (This is the unretouched portrait)  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens." (The man to whom I belong.)

Kurt sings, swaying with Blaine.

Blaine holds on to Kurt as they dance around the park. He was sure he had the most amazing boyfriend ever.

Kurt continues singing softly into Blaine's ear, kissing it softly every once in a while.

"Des nuits d'amour à plus finir, (Nights of love-ending)  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place, (Great happiness takes its place)  
Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent, (Trouble, sorrow fade)  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir." (Happy, happy to die)

Blaine gets chills down his spine as he listens to Kurt. Hearing Kurt's voice completely relaxed him. He was so glad he had met him.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer as he sang. When he finished the song he kissed Blaine softly.

Blaine happily sighed into the kiss. Blaine has tears in his eyes after the kiss. He rests his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You are so amazing, Kurt." he whispers.

Kurt holds Blaine. "So are you.." He says, kissing his head.

Blaine nuzzles between Kurt's shoulder and neck. It was starting to get dark. "We should probably go soon..." he whispered.

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed, turning his head to kiss Blaine's temple. "But I don't want to let you go.."

Blaine smiles at Kurt's words. "Me neither. I just want to hold you until we fall sleep again.."

Kurt smiled, he loved holding Blaine. "You make me so happy.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "I've never been happier than I am right now."

Kurt sighed happily. "We should probably go.." Kurt says. "Before my dad gets home.."

Blaine takes Kurt's hand as they walk back to the car.

They arrive back at the house as Carole's in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Blaine walks in happily, holding Kurt's hand. "That smells delicious!" He says to Carole.

"Thank you sweet heart!" She said smiling. "Where were you two?"

"We went to the movies," Blaine said smiling.

"Did Kurt cry?" Finn called from the living room.

"Just about everyone did," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I'm going to kill your son.." Kurt said simply to Carole.

Carole giggled. "You better watch out, Finn."

"Oh I'm so scared.." Finn said.

"You should be.." Kurt said, looking over at his step-brother.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "It's alright, Kurt," he whispered.

Kurt melted into Blaine's arms. "Okay.." he giggled.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's forehead. "You're cute when you're mad."

Kurt blushed, "Well you should see how me and Finn get when we fight over the TV..I must be adorable…" He laughed.

"I can't wait," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled again blushing before Finn walked into the kitchen. "Blaine, you've got him whipped.." Finn said laughing.  
Kurt glared at him.

Blaine smiled. "You could say the same about me."

Kurt's glare at Finn faded into a smile at Blaine. "You're so amazing.."

Blaine hugged Kurt, pulling him close. "You did this to me," he said smiling.

"It's too much!" Finn said walking out and throwing his arms up.

"Oh hush, Finn!" Carole scolds. "I think you two are adorable.." She smiled.

"Thanks Carole," Blaine giggles.

Kurt smiles, grabbing Blaine's hand, "We'll be upstairs, call us when dinner's ready." He said as they headed towards the stairs.

"Are you and Finn always like this?" Blaine giggles as they reach the top of the stairs.

"Most of the time," Kurt laughs as they walk into Kurt's room.

"I think I'm going to wind up getting on his nerves." Blaine says.

"No, he likes you...he just likes trying to piss me off." Kurt giggles.

"Makes sense," Blaine laughs.

Kurt lies down on the bed and pulls Blaine down next to him, laughing before pulling him close.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt. "God, I love this."

"Me too.." Kurt says smiling, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt softly. "Thanks for today."

"You're welcome Blaine...thank you for inviting me.." Kurt says softly.

"You're welcome, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

They laid there for a bit, just looking into each other's eyes.

Blaine smiled. "You have the most beautiful eyes..."

"So do you.." Kurt whispered.

"Mine are just brown," Blaine says. "Yours are this gorgeous blue."

"No, yours are this gorgeous hazel...they change from brown to green to this amazing, honey color...they're gorgeous.."

Blaine shivered. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Make me feel this way," Blaine smiled.

"You do the same thing to me.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, nuzzling against Kurt's chest.

They lie like that for a while before there's a knock on the door. "Dude, your dad's here" Finn said through the door.

Blaine sat up. "Thanks, Finn..."

"No problem.." he said before walking off. Kurt stood sighing before bending over to give Blaine a soft kiss.

Blaine sighs into the kiss. "You want to go ahead and go downstairs?"

"Yeah.." He said softly before opening the door.

They reach the living room. "Hey Mr. Hummel! How was work?" Blaine asks.

"Good...What did you guys do today?" He asked, taking off his hat.

"We went to the movies," Blaine says, sitting on the couch.

"Sounds like fun." Burt said as Kurt sat next to Blaine on the couch.

Blaine nods his head, smiling at Kurt.

Later that night Kurt snuck over into Blaine's room again after everyone was asleep, holding Blaine close.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep in Kurt's arms.

Kurt heard Blaine's breathing even out before kissing his forehead and slipping out of bed. He slowly walked back to his room. He was so happy with Blaine, he hoped they would be like this for a long, long time.


	10. Chapter 10

-A Month Later-  
Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He slowly sneaks into Kurt's room. He climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

Kurt inhales deeply, his eyes fluttering open. "Blaine?"

"Hey...sorry...I had a really bad dream..." Blaine whispered.

"What was it about?" Kurt asked sleepily, pulling Blaine close.

Blaine sighed. "My dad..."

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine and kissed his forehead. "It's okay baby.." He said softly.

Blaine shivered at the pet name. "Thanks, Kurt. It's just hard to even think about.."

"I know.." Kurt said reaching up to pet Blaine's curls.

Blaine closes his eyes at the relaxing touch. "Thank you so much, Kurt. For everything you've done for me."

"Don't thank me Blaine...I just wanted you to be happy and safe.."

"You make me happy," Blaine says softly.

Kurt smiles, turning his head to kiss his boyfriend.

Blaine lays there for a little while. Being with Kurt always calmed him. "I guess I should go back to my room..."

"No.." Kurt whined, clutching to Blaine.

Blaine giggled. "I don't want to. I just don't want your dad to see me in here."

"It's three in the morning, just stay a little longer.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Okay. But if I fall asleep, it's your fault!" Blaine laughs.

"Well we can't have that.." Kurt says, softly kissing his neck.

Blaine lets out a soft moan. "That feels so good.."

"Mhmm.." Kurt says softly, licking at his boyfriend's neck lightly.

Blaine tilts his head, exposing more of his neck. "God...Kuurrrttt..."

Kurt moans lightly, kissing up Blaine's jaw to his lips.

Blaine rolls his body against Kurt's, bringing a leg up to wrap around his boyfriend's hips.

Kurt reaches down to grip Blaine's hips, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine gasps at the touch, bringing his hands to Kurt's back and trailing his nails down.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasps, kissing down to his collar bone and biting down softly.

A low growl escapes Blaine's throat. "Ahhh, Kurrrrttt!"

"Shhh.." Kurt soothes, kissing his neck.

Blaine bites his lower lip, tightening his legs around Kurt.

Kurt felt Blaine's erection against his thigh and gasped loudly.

Blaine ran his finger through Kurt's hair, his lips meeting with his boyfriend's.

Kurt moaned lightly, pulling Blaine closer so he could feel his own, very apparent, arousal.

Blaine gasped when he felt Kurt against him. He rolled his hips onto Kurt harder.

Kurt whimpered a bit. They had never done this before, they usually pulled away to cool down, but this...Oh my God.  
"Is..is this okay?" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine breathed heavily. "Yes...that...God!" Blaine gasps.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a deep kiss, grinding their hips together so that their members slid against each other through the fabric.  
"Ohmygod.."

Blaine rolled over on top of his boyfriend, gingerly pressing his ass over Kurt" briefs. He kissed down Kurt's jawline to his neck, sucking at his pulse point.

"Ah..Blaine...Fuck.." Kurt gasped, trailing his nails down Blaine's back.

Blaine trailed his fingertips over Kurt's chest and down to his waistline, drawing little patterns on the exposed skin.

Kurt whimpered lightly, rolling his hips encouragingly.

Blaine slowly slips his thumb under the waistline of Kurt's briefs. They had never gone this far. Blaine was nervous. He wanted more but wasn't for sure what Kurt wanted. He kissed his way back to his boyfriend's beautiful lips.

Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's lips. "It..It's okay.." Kurt panted lightly, holding Blaine's face in his hands.

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, slowly tracing Kurt over the thin fabric.

"Oh God Blaine..." Kurt gasped. A million thoughts raced through his head. Would this change everything? How would Blaine feel about him afterward? Kurt worried that he wouldn't be good enough for Blaine, but he swallowed his fears and kissed Blaine back.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's voice. This was all so new to him. He slowly slid Kurt's briefs down, admiring his boyfriend.

Kurt moaned lightly at the release, watching Blaine stare at his cock made him feel a bit self-conscious, but it was just so intimate, being exposed like this in front of him.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "You are so beautiful, babe," he whispered as he started his trail down to Kurt's member.

Kurt gasped at Blaine's words, finger's twisting into the sheets.

Blaine was almost shaking from nervousness as he wrapped his fingers around Kurt.

Kurt moaned before biting his lip. His hips jerked up a bit as he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his length. Sure he'd used his own hand before, plenty of times, but oh God, Blaine just touching him was amazing.

Blaine took that as a sign to continue. He slowly started moving his hand up and down Kurt's shaft, adding a little more pressure.

"Blaine..Oh.." Kurt panted, throwing his head back into the pillow and gasping loudly. Kurt was pretty sure Blaine's hand on him was the greatest thing ever.

Blaine smiled. Kurt looked so damn hot! Blaine lightly pressed his thumb over that sensitive spot underneath the head of Kurt's throbbing cock.

Kurt cried out and jerked his hips up before slapping his hand over his mouth. Oh dear God, that felt amazing.

Blaine leaned down to nibble on Kurt's ear. "Baby, you are so hot!" Blaine whispers as he pumped him faster.

Kurt let out little whines as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach.  
"Blaine..oh God..Baby I'm close..so close.." He panted.

Blaine leaned back so he could watch Kurt. He tightened his grip a little as he pumped faster.

Kurt gripped the sheets tightly, his hips thrusting up into Blaine's fist before he came, gasping loudly and tossing his head back, his back arching off of the bed and his mouth hanging open.

Blaine had never seen anything this hot before. He looked down at his spent boyfriend before cuddling up next to him.

Kurt panted heavily before looking over at Blaine and kissing him deeply. "Do you want me to.." Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I'd like that...But you don't have to," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I..I want to.." Kurt admits, smiling.

Blaine lies on his back. "Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah.." Kurt says, leaning over Blaine and kissing him before trailing a hand down his chest.

Blaine shivers as he looks up at Kurt, smiling.

Kurt softly kisses Blaine before tracing both of his hands down to his waistband of his boxer-briefs , slipping his fingers under the elastic and pulling them down slowly.

Blaine closed his eyes. He had to focus on controlling himself.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's beautiful cock. It wasn't scary huge, but it was still big. Kurt let his fingertips trace up the underside as he admired his boyfriend.

Blaine lightly gasped. Kurt was barely touching him but god, it was great!

Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's member, giving a shaky sigh at the feeling of it in his hand. "You're so gorgeous Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine slightly arches his back, giving Kurt the okay to continue.

Kurt slowly starts stroking Blaine, running his thumb over the slit.

Blaine gasps, gripping the sheets tightly. "Fuck...Kuuuurrrtttt..."

Kurt started adding a bit of pressure, gliding his thumb over the head every few strokes. If this wasn't the hottest thing ever. Blaine looked so beautiful.

Blaine's breathing increased. He trailed his fingertips to his hair, slightly pulling. "Mmmm Kurrrrrt..."

"God Blaine..you look so hot baby.." Kurt whispered, speeding up his strokes.

Blaine bites down on one of his knuckles, moaning softly as his hips thrusted upwards.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly as he pumped him faster, kissing down his neck before biting down.

"Fuck!" Blaine gasped hotly. He had never felt anything so intense before.

Kurt moaned softly in his ear as he worked over his boyfriend.

Oh god! That did it. "Kurt...I'm close baby!"

Kurt bit down on Blaine's ear lightly before pumping him even faster.

"Kuurrttt...Mmm babbbyyyy..."Blaine gasps, clutching to his boyfriend.

"Come for me baby.." Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear.

Fuck! The way Kurt's voice dropped was hot! Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt as he came hard.

Kurt watched the pleasure dance across Blaine's face. God he was so beautiful. He stroked him slowly until he came down from his orgasm.

Blaine panted next to Kurt. He smiled weakly. "Damn, Kurt..."

Kurt gave a small breathy laugh, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend before going to the bathroom and getting a rag to clean them both up.

Blaine sighed happily. After Kurt cleaned them up, Blaine wrapped himself around his boyfriend again.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead softly. "That was amazing.."

"Mmm, so amazing," Blaine agreed. "I really need to go to my room. But I just want to lay in your arms..."

"I know...I want you to stay here with me too.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "A few more minutes..."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine closer, reveling in his warmth for the few minutes they had left.

"I love this.." Blaine whispers.

"I...I love you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, tears in his eyes. "I love you too, baby.."

Kurt smiled before kissing Blaine softly. "I've been wanting to say that for a while.."

"Me too. I just, didn't know if you were ready," Blaine says smiling.

"Well I am.." Kurt giggles softly, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine melted into Kurt's arms.

"My dad gets up for work in two hours.." Kurt said, looking at the clock.

Blaine whines and he slowly gets up.

"Hey..kiss me." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kisses Kurt, the kiss full of passion and heat. "I love you."

Kurt's heart flutters at the words. "I love you too.."

Blaine kisses Kurt softly, "I'll see you in the morning, babe."

"Okay.." Kurt says softly as he watches Blaine walk out.

Blaine lays in his bed. Kurt had just said he loved him. He was planning on saying it after they had dinner with his mom. But it didn't matter. They had said it and Blaine couldn't be happier!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Blaine woke to Kurt sitting cross legged at the end of his bed, holding a camera in his hands.

Blaine rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing...?"

Kurt quickly raised the camera and took a picture of a sleepy Blaine.  
"Nothing.."

Blaine groaned. "Kurrrttt..."

"What?" Kurt asked, examining the picture smiling.

"I haven't even showered..." Blaine mumbled.

"You still look adorable.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine shook his head, throwing a pillow over his face.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills.." Kurt said feigning a pout and throwing himself on top of his boyfriend.

Blaine giggled, looking up at Kurt.

"You have to be happy..right now." Kurt said smiling.

"Why?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

"Because I said so.." Kurt replies.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him close. "Kiss me."

"Why should I? You were being grumpy.." Kurt teased.

"You were taking pictures of me in my sleep! Looking all gross and stuff!"

"You don't look gross..you look cute.." Kurt said, tracing the features of Blaine's face with his finger.

"I'll look better after a shower," Blaine sighed, knowing he would lose this argument.

"Nope..you always look beautiful.." Kurt smiled, tracing a line from Blaine's forehead to the tip of his nose.

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

Kurt felt like he could fly when Blaine said those words.  
"I love you too.."

Blaine's smile grew wider. "So...I was thinking..."

"What were you thinking?.." Kurt asked softly, running his finger over Blaine's eyebrow.

"Maybe, only if you want...we could have lunch with my mom today?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I would love to.." Kurt said smiling.

"Thanks, Kurt. I really want her to meet you!"

"I really want to meet her too.." Kurt said, continuing to run his finger around Blaine's face.

Blaine trailed his hands down, letting them rest at Kurt's waist.

"Are you happy here?" Kurt asks, his eyes watching his finger as it trailed along Blaine's jawline.

"I really miss my mom," Blaine admits. "But I am happy here," he said, smiling.

"I wish I could just..make everything better.."

"You already have," Blaine says, holding Kurt closer.

Kurt stops tracing Blaine's face and kisses him softly.  
"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much. You really have no idea just how much you've done for me."

Kurt nuzzles in the crook of Blaine's shoulder and sighs happily.

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter. "You're so cute."

"No.." Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine giggled. "Yes!"

"Noooo..."

Blaine slid his hands up Kurt's sides, stopping to tickle him.

Kurt squealed with laughter. "Blaine!"

"Admit it!" Blaine teased, tickling him more.

"No! Stop you're gonna make me snort!" Kurt laughed, attempting to get away from his boyfriend but failing miserably.

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, refusing to stop. Kurt was so adorable.

"Blaine! No!" Kurt laughed. He tried as hard as he could to hold it back but he let out a snorting laugh. He covered his mouth with one hand and tried to stop Blaine's hands with the other.

Blaine finally stopped, lying against Kurt's chest. He giggled to himself. "That was cute."

"No it wasn't.." Kurt protested, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Blaine pulled Kurt close, nuzzling against his neck. "I thought it was absolutely adorable."

"And I think you're adorable when you first wake up but you disagree."

"What would you think if you woke up and saw me taking pictures of you?" Blaine asked.

"I would take the camera and destroy it." Kurt said simply.

"Even though you're 120 percent gorgeous at all times of the day!"

"I look like the crypt keeper when I wake up!" Kurt laughs.

"Far from it," Blaine says sweetly, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiles. "You're so sweet.."

Blaine sighs happily. "I should probably call my mom.."

"Yeah.." Kurt says smiling up at Blaine before giving him a small kiss.

Blaine reaches for his phone and dials his mother's number.

"Hello Blaine dear, how are you?" His mother chimed. Blaine had made a habit of calling his mother at least twice a week.

"Hey mom! I'm good. How are you?" Blaine asked cheerfully.

"Fine, just cleaning up the house a bit." She said happily.

"Do you have any plans today?"

"None." She said laughing lightly. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to lunch with Kurt and I," Blaine said.

"That sounds lovely Blaine, I would like that." She replied.

"Thanks, mom! What time is good for you?" Blaine asked, happily.

"Whenever actually, I just finished cleaning when you called."

"Want to meet up around 1:30?" Blaine asks. "Where do you want to go?"

"We could go to that cafe you and I used to go to on Sundays." She mused.

Blaine's heart swelled at the memory. "I'd really like that!"

"I'll see you then sweetheart..I have to go get dressed and shower. I love you dear." She said softly.

"I love you too, mom!" Blaine said before hanging up. He turned back to Kurt. "We should get ready."

"Mmkay.." Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend and sliding out of bed before stretching.

"Do you want to help me pick an outfit?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt's eyes lit up at the idea. "If you want me to.."

"I do," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled before going to the dresser Blaine kept his clothes in and picking out a pair of dark black denim skinny jeans, a gray cardigan and a blue and white striped v neck. "You like it?" Kurt asked happily.

"It looks great," Blaine smiled, getting up to wrap his arms around Kurt.

Kurt smiled kissing Blaine softly. "I wanted to talk to you about last night.." He said softly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. Oh god. What if he wasn't good enough? "What about it?" Blaine asked nervously.

"It was amazing.." Kurt said happily, "I just wanted you to know, that even if we do progress in our...physical relationship...I'm still not ready to go...all the way.." He said looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "I feel the same way, Kurt. You're so amazing. And what we do is enough for me. I didn't ask you out because of that. Even if we just sit on your couch, I love it. But I know I am definitely not ready to go all the way, either." Blaine explains.

Kurt smiles lightly. "Okay.." He says, leaning forward to give Blaine a small kiss.

Blaine smiled. Kurt was so amazing. "And I want you to know, even though that was so wonderful last night, that isn't the reason I said I love you. I really do love you, Kurt."

"That's not the only reason I said it either…I really love you too Blaine...more than anything.." Kurt said softly.

Tears gathered in Blaine's eyes. He hugged Kurt close. "You make me so happy, babe."

Kurt smiled. "I'm happy that you're happy.." He said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Blaine blushed. "I really can't wait for my mom to meet you."

Kurt smiled. "I'm actually really nervous.." He said, giving a small laugh.

"Don't be," Blaine said softly. "I know she's going to love you."

"I hope.." Kurt breathed out, grabbing Blaine's hands.

"Trust me. She will. I'm a lot like her. She'll see how amazing you are."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "You're the amazing one.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. And don't worry about the 'perfect outfit.' You always look perfect."

Kurt giggled as Blaine walked out to go take a shower. He walked back to his room and did the same in his bathroom. When he got out Kurt fixed his hair and picked out a white v neck with his admiral cardigan and a gray scarf with gray skinny jeans. He walked downstairs to see Finn spread out on the couch eating Cheetos and watching football.  
"Do you ever shower?" Kurt asked him.

"Just because I don't have all these moisturizing techniques or spend hours on myself doesn't mean I don't shower." Finn say, rolling his eyes.

"You're covered in cheese and you've been wearing the same shirt for two days."

Finn huffed. "Why aren't you with your lover? I thought you were like attached at the hip."

"He's in the shower.." Kurt said, sitting down on the seat next to the couch Finn was on, and crossing his legs.

"Another hot date?" Finn teased.

"Actually, I'm going to meet his mother." Kurt said smiling lightly.

Finn smiled. "Getting serious, huh? I'm really happy for you, Kurt."

"Yeah..thanks.." Kurt said blushing a bit. "What's going on with you and Rachel?" Kurt asked, looking up at his step-brother.

"I don't know. We're good. I just kind of nod my head a lot. She's usually just talking about herself." Finn laughs.

"That's usually how it goes." Kurt giggles before he hears Blaine start down the stairs.

Blaine walks into the living room, sitting next to Kurt. "You look perfect."

Kurt smiles kissing Blaine on the cheek. "So do you." He says smiling. "You ready to go?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand.

They stand and Blaine grabs his keys. "Wash yourself Finn!" Kurt calls before they walk out the door.

Finn mumbles something but they don't hear what. "What was that about?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, just Finn and his personal hygiene." Kurt giggles, swinging their joined hands as they walk to Blaine's car.

Blaine chuckles as he climbs into the driver's seat. He starts the car and heads to the cafe.

"What if she really doesn't like me because I say something stupid and she thinks I'm just some stupid guy and I don't know how to function, then she won't want me to be with you and she'll judge me for the rest of my life because of one thing I said?" Kurt breathes out frantically as they pull up to the cafe.

Blaine parks the car and takes Kurt's face between his hands. "Breathe, Kurt. I'm sure she's just as nervous. But she will love you. You're beautiful and smart. Just everything. And you mean the world to me. She will love you."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay.." He said softly.

Blaine kissed him softly. "You're going to be wonderful."

Kurt gave a small nod before composing himself and stepping out of the car.

Blaine grabbed his hand and lead him inside. They entered the little cafe and Blaine spotted his mother quickly. His eyes lit up. He missed her so much. They walked up to where she was sitting. "Hey mom! This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

She stood and smiled at Kurt, pulling him onto a tight hug before pulling away and looking him over. "So handsome!" She said smiling causing Kurt to blush. She turned to Blaine, and pulled him into a hug as well. "I missed you so much Blaine.." She said softly. She was a little shorter than Blaine with black hair and tan skin. Kurt's guess was that she was Filipino. She looked so happy to see her son again; it made Kurt tear up a bit.

"I've missed you so much, mom! We really need to do stuff more often!" Blaine says happily. He pulls a chair out for Kurt before sitting down himself.

Kurt smiles before sitting down. "It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh no, honey. With the way my son talks about you, you can call me mom. If you're comfortable with that. I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Marissa said cheerfully.

Kurt didn't know what to say, he smiled, tears gathering in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. "Of course.." He said happily.

She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I don't know how to thank you for taking care of Blaine. It..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "It killed me when his father did that. Just, if you ever need anything, please don't be afraid to come to me."

Kurt smiled, squeezing her hand back. "Thank you..I..I'll be sure to do that." He said softly.

Blaine took Kurt's free hand under the table. "Thanks for coming mom. It feels so good to see you!"

"I know..I miss you so much. I wish we could do this more often." She said softly, giving her son a soft smile before the waitress came and took their drink orders.

"So, Kurt, Blaine tells me you're really into fashion?"

"Oh, yes, very much so.." Kurt says laughing lightly.

"Well...I get tickets to all kinds of fashion shows. If your parents would let you go, I'd be more than happy to take you and Blaine."

Kurt smiled widely. "That...That sounds amazing!" He said smiling and placing a hand on his chest. He looked back and forth between Blaine and his mother. "It wouldn't be any trouble would it?" He asked.

"Not at all. As long as you have permission. And I'll be more than happy to meet your parents so they'd know who you'd be with. Just from the things Blaine has said about you, I just know you'd absolutely love New York!"

Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. "N-New York?" He rasped out.

Blaine's mother smiled. "You'd love it!"

Kurt couldn't speak as the initial shock set in. New York? He'd always wanted to go to New York, it was his dream!

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Are you okay? Don't forget to breathe!" he giggled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little shocked.." He giggled, smiling widely.

Marissa chuckled. "Well I guess I shouldn't go into the details right now?"

"I'm fine..I think.." Kurt said, giving a breathy laugh.

"Well the next one is going to be..." She paused for a second, "Fashion Week. It's February 9-16th. Then September 13-20th.."

Fashion Week? Kurt was going to die, that was it, he was going to have a heart attack in that chair and die. It was January right now! "S-sounds good.." He squeaked.

"Well, talk to your parents about it. I would love to meet them either way," Marissa smiled.

"That...that sounds amazing.." Kurt said smiling. He felt like he couldn't say anything else as he squeezed Blaine's hand.

"We should talk about something else before Kurt explodes," Blaine giggles.

Kurt blushed, giggling lightly.

Marissa smiled sweetly. "You two are so adorable. I'm so happy you have each other."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's mother. "Thank you..I'm happy I have him too..I really care about him.." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

She looked down at her son, tears in her eyes. "It's really good to see that beautiful smile on your face again."

Kurt smiled at Blaine who teared up as well.

"Thanks, mom," Blaine says. "So...are you and dad still not talking?"

"It's been..limited conversation.." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, mom..." Blaine's voice was almost a whisper.

"Blaine..Don't be sorry sweetie..It's not your fault, don't you dare say it is.." She said, looking at her son.

Blaine takes a deep breath. "I'm the reason he's taking it out on you."

"He's taking it out on me because I refuse to see things his way.." She says.

"I should've just told you though. I knew he wouldn't be happy about it.."

"Blaine, honey..you did the right thing by telling both of us." She said, grabbing his hand.

Blaine smiled weakly at the touch. "I just don't want him to put you through this."

"I'm fine dear.." She said, squeezing his hand.

Blaine nodded his head as he sniffled.

They ate their meal, chatting happily and the mood slowly lightened as they finished. "Thank you for lunch." Kurt says to Blaine's mother happily.

"Any time dear," She said smiling. "It was great to meet you! And don't forget to talk to your parents."

"Oh trust me, I won't." He said standing and hugging her tightly.

Blaine hugged his mother. "Thank you, mom. It was so amazing to see you. I really needed this."

Marissa kept her arms around her son. "It was so good to see you Blaine.." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "You don't wear as much gel in your hair.." She said smiling and running her hand through the loose curls.

Blaine smiled at the touch. "It doesn't take as long either!" he laughed.

"I bet.." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you honey.." She said, pulling him into another hug.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, trying to fight the tears.

"Text me when you find out what Kurt's parents say okay?" She said, softly, looking up at her son.

"I will," He said smiling. "I'll see you later mom."

"Bye dear.." She said. "Bye Kurt" She said hugging Kurt again. She walked out of the cafe.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asks quietly.

"Yeah.." Kurt says grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Do you mind driving?"

"Of course not baby.." Kurt says softly as they walk out of the cafe and get into the car.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive home was quiet. Blaine stared out the window thinking about his parents as Kurt drove. When they reached the house, Blaine put on a brave face, holding Kurt's hand as they walked inside.

Carole was sitting on the couch with Burt. "Hey Dad...Home early?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Burt replied. "It got slow so I closed early."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw his expression. He pulled him into the kitchen. "Baby are you okay?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked softly.

"I'm good," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiles before they walk back into they walk back into the living room. "So where did you two go?" Carole asks, looking up at the boys.

"We went out for lunch with my mom.." Blaine says.

"That sound's nice.." She said smiling.

"I actually want to talk to you guys about something we talked about with his mom today.", Kurt says, sitting on the love seat with Blaine and squeezing his hand.

Blaine sits back and gives Kurt a small smile.

"What about?" Burt asked.

"Blaine's mother wants to take us to New York for Fashion Week!" Kurt said excitedly, bouncing in his seat slightly.

Burt looked back and forth between the two boys. "What? Kurt, We haven't even met her." He turns to Blaine. "I'm sure she's great. I'm not doubting that. I just, we haven't met her..."

"She already offered to come and meet you if necessary." Kurt said, looking back at Blaine.

"She wants to meet you either way." Blaine corrected.

"What do you think Dad?" Kurt asks, looking at his father smiling.

Burt sighs. "I think New York is dangerous. It's nothing like Lima, Kurt."

"Dad...please, we'll be with his mom the whole time. It's Fashion Week Dad...In New York.." Kurt pleads.

Burt knew he'd give in. This was one of Kurt's biggest dreams. "I'll think about it."

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Thank you Dad!" He says smiling.

Blaine pulls out his phone to send a text to his mom.  
Kurt's dad said he will think about it. Kurt looks pretty positive that he will say yes. Thanks again for today. I love you!

Later that night Kurt and Blaine sit on Kurt's bed, watching Rent. Blaine's mother still hasn't text him back and he was getting a little worried. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, pausing the movie. "Are you okay babe?" Kurt asked.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, nodding his head. "I'm alright," he said quietly.

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "Blaine, I know when something's wrong, talk to me baby.." He said softly.

"I-I can't.." Blaine whispered.

"You can always talk to me Blaine…Come here.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine into his arms.

"I know...It's just...if I talk about it...I'm going to break down. And...I just can't handle that..."

"It's okay Blaine.." Kurt said, kissing his temple.

"I don't want you to think I'm not happy.." Blaine said, trying to control his voice.

"Blaine..please..I don't want you to hold anything in.." Kurt whispered. "I want you to know it's okay to talk to me about anything.."

Blaine couldn't help it. The tears started streaming. "It was just so hard to see her and know that things aren't how they used to be.."

"I know.." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair and holding him close.

"I mean, I'm really happy here with you. You've helped me so much and I just love being with you. I just miss my mom.." Blaine sobbed.

That last sentence broke Kurt. He pulled Blaine into his arms. "I'm so sorry Blaine..I'm sorry you have to feel that way.." Kurt said softly.

"It's not your fault. You aren't the one who made it so I couldn't see her. I'll never forgive him for calling me that and everything..."

"I know Blaine..I just hate having to see you upset like this.." Kurt said.

Blaine sniffled. "That's why I didn't want to talk about it. I could just wait until I'm alone so it doesn't hurt you."

"Blaine no, You never have to be alone..Never..I'm always here for you. It's true I don't like seeing you upset, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me.."

"I know I can talk to you. I just don't want to hurt you..."

"How could you hurt me by talking to me baby? If it makes you feel better.." Kurt says softly, stroking Blaine's curls.

"Because you don't like to see me this way?" Blaine whispers.

"But I don't like seeing you when you hold things in more. You get distant and quiet and..that's just not you Blaine.."

"I just wish I could forget about it. Forget about him." Blaine sighs.

"I know baby.." Kurt said, pulling him closer.

"She hasn't texted me back either..."

"Do you want to go see her tomorrow?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking down at him and wiping his tears.

"Yeah," Blaine says quietly, holding onto Kurt tightly.

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt said, kissing his head.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine says, his sobs slowing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.." Kurt says, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"But...your dad..." Blaine whispers.

"It's fine, I'll go talk to him.." Kurt says softly. "I don't want you to have to sleep alone tonight.."

"Me neither.." Blaine says. "Thank you."

"I'll be right back.." Kurt says kissing Blaine softly and walking out of the room and downstairs. "Dad?" Kurt calls.

"In here," Burt calls from the living room.

Kurt walks in. "Dad I need to ask you something.." Kurt said. He was going to have to go into this cautiously.

"What's up Kurt?"

"Dad, Blaine's going through a really tough time..He's really upset and I..I don't want him to have to sleep alone.." Kurt said, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong with him? Is Blaine alright?" Burt asked, his voice full of concern.

"He's fine..he just..he really misses his mom and he's thinking about his dad and..I just want to be with him tonight.." Kurt says looking up at his father.

"Just tonight. Keep the door open, Kurt." Burt replied.

"R-really?" Kurt asked, he expected more of a fight, "Thank you Dad.." Kurt said, walking over to hug his father.

"I can't imagine what he's going through," Burt says softly.

"Me either.. Thank you dad.." Kurt says before slipping up the stairs and back into his room.

Blaine looked up at Kurt as he came back in. "

"What did he say?"

Kurt slid under the covers with Blaine, holding him close. "He said yes.." He sighed happily, kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck softly.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine smiled, moving closer.

Kurt grabbed the remote and turned off the television before reaching around to grab one of Blaine's hands.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, nuzzling against Kurt's neck.

"When do you want to go see your mom tomorrow?" Kurt asked, trailing a hand up to stroke Blaine's thick curls.

Blaine sighed. Kurt could make him feel so relaxed. "In the morning, if you don't mind."

"That's fine.." Kurt said softly and kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Umm...Is it alright if I just go? I just want to make sure she's really okay..." Blaine said quietly.

"Of course..I understand Blaine.." Kurt said.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine said, kissing him softly.

"Good night baby.." Kurt whispered.

"Good night."

The next morning Kurt woke up to Blaine slipping on his jacket. He looked over at the clock, he had slept in a bit. "Hey.." Kurt said, stretching.

"Hey babe, sorry if I woke you up," Blaine said softly.

"No, you didn't.." Kurt sighed rolling himself up in the blankets and looking up at his boyfriend lovingly.

Blaine smiled. "You're so cute."

"Kiss me.." Kurt whispered, smiling.

Blaine sat next to him on the bed, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine lied down next to Kurt, getting as close as he could.

Kurt's arms slid down to rest at Blaine's waist, pulling him closer as they kissed each other softly.

Blaine sighed happily, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair.

Kurt let out a soft moan against Blaine's lips; he never realized until recently, he had a thing for Blaine pulling his hair.

Blaine smiled into the heated kiss. He really needed to leave soon but he didn't want to stop kissing Kurt.

Kurt gave Blaine a few more smaller kisses and one more deep one before parting lips with him. "You should go before I have to hold you down and ravish you.." Kurt said smiling.

Oh god. Now Blaine really didn't want to get up. "Another time?" he giggled.

"Promise..." Kurt said, giving Blaine one last kiss before he stood up, straightening his jacket.

Blaine smiled. "I'll be back soon, babe. I love you."

"I love you too!" Kurt called happily as his boyfriend walked out of the door.

Blaine drove to his mom's work. She had never just not responded to him before.

Blaine pulled up to the building his mother worked at before going in and taking the elevator to her office.

He walked up to her assistant's desk and she lead him to his mother's office. When Blaine walked in, he saw her sitting down with a terrible bruise on her cheek. Blaine ran over to her. "Mom, what happened?"

"Blaine, don't worry about it dear..I just, I ran into the door yesterday.." She said nervously. The bruise had obviously been attempted to be covered with makeup.

"Mom, you're lying. You always look to your left when you lie. Did he do this to you?" Blaine demanded.

She didn't look at her son, she couldn't. She felt the tears threatening to spill over.

Blaine ran out of the room and down to his car. His father had no right to take any of this out on her. He got in the car and drove to his house quickly.

He ran inside to see his father in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His father asked, looking up at Blaine and standing.

Blaine was full of rage. "Why the hell would you hit mom? If you have a problem with this, take it out on ME! This has nothing to do with her! Leave her out of this!" Blaine screamed at his father.

"I heard about your little coffee date with her and your little faggot boyfriend...I saw the text…I made her tell me about it. I don't want her to have anything to do with you.." His father replied, staring down at Blaine.

"She's her own person! She can do whatever the hell she wants! And don't bring my boyfriend into this! You don't even know him! I'm the one you have a problem with. Just leave mom alone!" Blaine was shaking with anger. Just being in the same house with his father hurt him. He wanted to make him feel what his mother felt. But Blaine had never been a violent person.

"Get the fuck out of this house, you don't belong here.." His father said, raising his voice and striding over to Blaine.

"I will stay away. You'll never have to hear from me again. Just leave mom alone!" Blaine said, trying to be calm.

"Do not tell me what to do in my own house!" He roared grabbing Blaine's forearm tightly.

Blaine tried to jerk away but he couldn't. "I just want mom to be safe.."

"She'll be safe if she stays away from you.." He says darkly.

Blaine takes a deep breath, pushing the tears away. He had never seen his father like this. "If that's what it takes..."

He pushes Blaine slightly towards the door, releasing his arm and staring at Blaine.  
"Go.."

Blaine drove back to his moms work and left a note with her assistant.

Mom. Come to Kurt's after work.

Text me when you get there.

We need to talk.

Love you.

Later, Kurt looked up and saw Blaine walk into the house with tear stained eyes. Kurt stood quickly and ran to him, pulling him close. "Blaine! What happened? Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head, collapsing on the floor. "He hit her..."

"Oh my god.." Kurt gasped, getting down on his knees and pulling Blaine into his arms.

"He won't stop unless I stay away from her..." Blaine sobs.

"Blaine there's got to be something we can do.." Kurt said, resisting the tears that threatened to spill over. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for Blaine.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms. Blaine hisses when he touches the bruise from where his dad had held him. "You didn't see him..."

Kurt pulls back a bit, apologizing under his breath before lifting his arm and pulling his sleeve back to examine the bruise. "Blaine.."

Blaine pulls his sleeve back down. "It's nothing.."

"It's not nothing.." Kurt says seriously looking at Blaine. How dare he do that to Blaine? Kurt helped Blaine up and sat him on the couch before hastily grabbing his coat and keys.

Blaine grabbed Kurt. "You're not going. I don't want you around that."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "He has no right to do that to you or your mother Blaine!" Kurt said, trying to break free from Blaine's hold.

"I know, Kurt. I'm going to take care of it. Just wait." Blaine pleads.

Kurt stares at Blaine. "Blaine I just...I can't...I can't sit here and let this happen...I love you..."

"I know, baby. But I'm about to take care it." Blaine says, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I just want to go over there and...just...kick his ass.." Kurt growled before clinging to Blaine, crying.

Blaine held Kurt close. "I know. I wanted to as well. He's not worth it. My mom is supposed to stop by after work and I'm gonna talk to her. She doesn't know I went to see him..."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered, clutching to his boyfriend.

"It's not your fault. This really is nothing compared to my mom. I'm going to talk to her about something when she gets here. I'm going to fix this."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Blaine opened it to reveal his mother.

Blaine ran to the door letting her in quickly.

She pulled him into a hug, "Blaine...I'm so sorry.." She whispered.

"I...I went to see him..."

"Blaine no...What did he do to you?" She asked frantically.

"He just grabbed me. Not like you. But if you keep seeing me, he won't stop.." Blaine broke as he finished his sentence.

"Blaine..." She said, hugging him tightly.

Blaine sobbed. "I can't let him do this to you."

"Blaine, I can't lose you to him.." She whispered.

"If you stay in that house, it won't stop."

She was silent for a moment. "I'll leave him.."

"You love him..." Blaine sighs.

"I love you more.."

Blaine hugged his mom tightly. "But where will you go?"

"I'll stay at a friend's house for a while until I can get an apartment.." She said wiping her son's eyes. "I don't want to live like this anymore.."

"If he's there, he won't let you leave without a fight." Blaine says quietly.

"I can handle it...I love you Blaine." She said, stroking his curls softly.

"I'm so sorry, mom." tears spilling from his eyes. "I started this.."

"No..Don't apoligize..You didn't do anything wrong Blaine.." His mother whispered, looking up at her son.

"But he's doing this because I'm gay.." Blaine sobbed.

"Exactly…He's doing it darling.." She said softly.

"Because I came out..." Blaine said quietly.

"You couldn't hide who you are Blaine.." She explained.

"I love you, mom..."

"I love you too Blaine.." She said hugging him tightly.

"Are you sure you want this? You don't have to do it for me.."

"Anything for you.." She whispers.

"Will you need help?" Blaine asks.

"No sweetie...Stay here with Kurt...he'll take care of you.." She says, looking over at the taller boy, giving a weak smile which he returns.

"But do you need help getting out of the house? I'll go if you need me," Blaine said softly.

"I'll be fine, Blaine.." She says, brushing a stray curl off of his forehead.

"If you need anything, please let me know. I feel terrible. I should've been there to stop him."

"Blaine...don't think that…" she said kissing his cheek. "I'll call you tonight okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Please do."

She bid Blaine and Kurt farewell before walking out. And Kurt walked over to pull Blaine into his arms again.

Blaine rests his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I'm scared.." he whispers.

"I know baby...let's go lie down" Kurt said softly, kissing his cheek as to comfort him.

Blaine took his hand as they climbed the stairs.

Blaine changed and the both lied down in Kurt's bed. Kurt clutching Blaine close. It was still day time, but Kurt just wanted Blaine to sleep so he could forget about all of this, at least for a few hours.

Blaine cuddled next to Kurt, quietly crying until he finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Around early evening, Blaine's phone rang from the bedside table.

Blaine woke up to the familiar ring. "Hello?"

"Hello dear." Blaine's mother said over the line.

"Hey mom! Blaine says wiping the sleep from his eyes. "How'd things go?"

"I'm staying with Jennifer and her husband came with me to get my things. Your father wasn't too happy about it, but everything is fine.." she said.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm sorry..I just didn't want anything to happen to you darling.."

"I know, Mom. I just didn't want you alone with him." Blaine says. "I'm really glad everything is okay."

"Me too..I just wanted to let you know I'm safe..I love you dear.."

"Thank you. I love you too, Mom."

They hung up and Kurt stirred in his sleep, pulling Blaine back over by him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Hey baby."

Kurt made a sleepy little noise."Mmm...Hey.." he said, eyes still closed.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead. He looked so peaceful.

"Is you mom okay?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Yeah, she's staying with a friend."

"Good.." He says, nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Thanks for being here for me today."

"I'll always be here for you Blaine.." Kurt sighed happily.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too.." Kurt says, looking up at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt smiled before kissing Blaine again and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, bringing his hands down to rest on Kurt's hips.

Kurt shivered slightly at the touch, sliding his tongue over Blaine's lip.

Blaine gasps, parting his lips and allowing Kurt entrance.

Kurt moaned as his tongue explored the inside of Blaine's mouth. He hitched his leg over Blaine's hip, pulling them closer together.

Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's waist, drawing patterns on his exposed skin.

Kurt gasped a bit reaching down to grab Blaine's wrist and sliding his hands around to his ass. Kurt wrapped his arms back around Blaine's waist as he felt Blaine squeeze his as causing him to moan lightly.

Fuck! Kurt's noises were so hot! Blaine squeezed a little harder, grinding his hips onto Kurt's.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined, clutching to his boyfriend's back and pushing their hips together again.

That sent chills down Blaine's body. He kissed his way down his boyfriend's jawline and down to his neck.

Kurt gave a small gasp, his hands traveling up to fist the dark curls of Blaine's hair.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's neck as he lightly nibbled on his pulse point.

"Baby..." Kurt gasped, rolling his hips up again.

Blaine rolled over so that he was on top of Kurt. He kissed his way up to Kurt's ear, licking a firm line up the shell.

Kurt whined. He never thought that would feel good but, oh sweet Jesus it did. Kurt trailed his hands down to cup Blaine's ass lightly.

Blaine moaned. God that felt good! "Kurrttt," he breathed out.

Kurt shivered, squeezing Blaine's ass and pushing their hips together again. "My parents will be home in an hour.." Kurt gasped, glancing at the clock.

Blaine gasped loudly. "Do...Do you want to stop?"

"Fuck no.." Kurt moaned.

Shit! The way Kurt's voice dropped! Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's, kissing him passionately.

Kurt moaned into the kiss before pulling away. "Blaine..I..I want to try something with you if that's okay..." Kurt stuttered nervously.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled a little. "Try what?"

"I...I really want to..." Kurt wasn't sure how to put this. "I want to suck you.." he finally spat out.

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. "Are...Are you sure?"

Kurt gave a small nod.

Blaine kissed Kurt again. "I...yes..."

Kurt gave a small, nervous smile before rolling over on top of Blaine and kissing him softly.  
"I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine says softly. "We're completely alone, right?"

"Yeah..Finn's at Rachel's and Dad and Carole are at work.." Kurt said before kissing down Blaine's jaw and neck.

Blaine nodded, sighing happily.

Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt over his head and admired his beautiful chest before kissing his collar bones and dragging his tongue over each of his nipples.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair. "Baby..."

Kurt moaned softly, kissing down the light trail of hair that led down underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Blaine slightly arched his back. He looked down to watch Kurt, and god! He looked amazing.

Kurt drew in a shaky breath before planting a small kiss on the head of Blaine's member through the fabric and sliding his fingers under the waistband.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. He was so nervous. But even the thought of Kurt doing this was just simply wonderful.

Kurt pulled down Blaine's boxers and gasped a bit. Sure, he saw it the other night, but not this close. It was gorgeous. He gave the head a small experimental lick.

"Oohhh," Blaine moaned, rolling his hips a little.

Kurt took that as encouragement and slowly took the head into his mouth, sucking softly. He remembered the basics, no teeth, relax your throat. He was pretty sure he could do this even though he was still nervous.

"Fuck! Kurt! God!" Blaine gasped loudly. The warm heat of Kurt's mouth felt fantastic around him.

Kurt sank his mouth down further, seeing how much of Blaine he could take before he started bobbing his head slowly, running his tongue up the underside of Blaine's member.

Blaine arched his back as much as he could. He tangled his fingers in his own hair, pulling lightly. "Kuuurrrttt...God, yes!"

Kurt reached his hands up at push Blaine's hips down to keep him from jerking up into his mouth. He moaned softly at Blaine's noises and looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

Blaine threw his head back. He couldn't even think. Fuck! Kurt was so good at this!

Kurt guessed he was doing okay by the sounds Blaine was making as he took him deeper, moaning lightly with each bob of his head.

Kurt's moans sent vibrations through Blaine's erection. "Fuck, baby!" Blaine almost yells.

Kurt runs his tongue up to that spot up under the head of Blaine's cock, pressing at it lightly.

"KUURRRTT!" Blaine moaned. "Fuck, baby! I'm getting close baby! God!"

Kurt decided he would try to swallow, I mean it didn't sound that hard. He licked up a vein before sucking Blaine back into his mouth, sucking harder and faster.

Blaine's moans became screams. "Fuck, baby! Ahhh! I'm about to..."

Kurt gives Blaine one more hard suck before he feels Blaine start to come in his mouth. Kurt tries to swallow, but it's too much. He pulls off of Blaine's cock and the rest of Blaine's cum shoots on Kurt's face.

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut as the pleasure flows through him. That was the most intense feeling he had ever had. He looked down at Kurt with wide eyes. "Oh, God! Kurt! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Kurt licks his lips, giving a small smile. "No, it's my fault..But...It actually was really hot.." he says, wiping some cum away from his eye.

Blaine giggled, a little embarrassed. He pulled Kurt up to him, giving him a deep kiss.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, smiling as they pulled away.

"I should probably wipe off my face.." Kurt laughs lightly.

Blaine giggles. "Probably."

Kurt struts to the bathroom and washes his face off before returning to bed with Blaine.

Blaine pulls Kurt close. "Can I...try?" he whispers.

Kurt shivered..."Only..only if you want to.." he breathed out.

Blaine nodded. "That was so hot, Kurt.."

Kurt smiles."Okay.." He says.

Blaine kisses Kurt deeply. "I...I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too.." Kurt breathes out.

Blaine quickly takes Kurt's shirt off, slowly kissing down his chest.

"Blaine.." Kurt moans softly, arching his back a bit.

Blaine kisses down to Kurt's waist, lightly biting at the bones in his hips.

Kurt moaned, rolling his hips up. "Oh God.."

Blaine slipped his hands under Kurt, lightly squeezing his ass before slipping off his boxers. Blaine took a minute to just admire his boyfriend. He was so beautiful. He trailed his fingertips down Kurt's sides. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes...please..." Kurt gasped, writhing a little.

Blaine had never been this nervous. He lightly kissed the head of Kurt's throbbing cock before slipping it into his mouth.

Kurt cried out. Oh god that was amazing. He decided that now, Blaine's mouth was the greatest thing ever.  
"OhmygodBlaine..."

Blaine smiled, sliding his hands under Kurt, lightly grasping his firm ass. Blaine took Kurt deeper as he started to bob his head, sucking harder.

Kurt moaned loudly. Oh God that was so amazing..He reached down grabbing Blaine's curls.

Blaine hummed around Kurt's member at the touch. He relaxed his throat and took as much of Kurt as he could.

Kurt gasped as the vibration went through him. "Blaine..That's so good...fuck, amazing.."

Kurt's moans comforted Blaine. He became more confident. He brought a hand to Kurt's member, firmly pumping what he couldn't take in his mouth as Blaine bobbed his head faster.

Kurt practically screamed, arching his back."Blaine, I'm so close baby..I'm..oh God.."

Fuck! Kurt's voice was so hot! Blaine swirled his tongue around the head before sucking his boyfriend harder.

"Blaine! Oh..I'm-" Kurt gasped as he came.

Blaine tried to swallow what he could. It was definitely something that would take practice. He pumped Kurt as he came down from his orgasm. When he slid back up to Kurt, he had his cum dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Kurt knew it should have been gross, but he really just found it amazingly hot as he licked his cum off of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine blushed. Kurt just kept finding new ways to becoming sexier.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I probably just grossed you out didn't I?" Kurt asked quickly, blushing furiously.

"Far from it," Blaine said quietly. "God, Kurt! You have no idea how sexy you are!"

Kurt smiled blushing. "That was so amazing Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"You were too, baby," Blaine says, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt kisses Blaine back for a minute before they hear a noise downstairs.  
"Oh shit!"

They hurry to get off the bed and getting dressed. Blaine goes to quickly wash his face before going back to Kurt's room.

Kurt turns on the tv and opens the door before jumping back on the bed.

Blaine sits back on the bed next to Kurt as if they had just been sitting there all day.

Burt pokes his head in the door.  
"Hey Dad." Kurt says happily.

"Hey kids. Just wanted you to know I'm home. How was your day?" Burt asks.

"Good.." Kurt says nodding.

Blaine nods his head as he tried to keep the details from his day from returning.

"Alright..Dinner'll be ready in a bit.." Burt says before walking off.

Blaine looked at Kurt nervously. He couldn't believe they hadn't gotten caught.

Kurt couldn't contain his laughter. He looked over at Blaine. "Oh God! That was so close!" He laughs.

Blaine fell over, putting his head in Kurt's lap. "How can you laugh right now?" Blaine giggles.

"Because it's funny!" Kurt says, chuckling.

"I would've been kicked out of another house," Blaine said, looking up at his boyfriend.

Kurt's smile faded. "Don't think like that.." Kurt says, stroking Blaine's hair.

"It's true," Blaine said quietly. "That scared me so bad."

"We don't have to do stuff anymore if it makes you uncomfortable.." Kurt says softly.

"It isn't that. I love what we do! It's just that we were so close to getting caught. I mean, I know your dad isn't like mine. But it just freaked me out..."

"I'm sorry babe..I guess we just have to be more careful from now on." Kurt said, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I just...I don't want anyone else to ever see me like that.."

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"How I am when we do these things. It's just a very private and intimate act and I just don't want anyone else to see besides you." Blaine explains.

"I love seeing you like that.." Kurt says smiling and stroking Blaine's curls.

"I can't even imagine how crazy I looked and sounded. God, it just felt so amazing!" Blaine sighed happily.

"You looked and sounded incredibly sexy.." Kurt said smirking.

Blaine's heart fluttered as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"It's true..just thinking about it.." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine shivered, cuddling up next to Kurt.

"I love you.." Kurt says smiling.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine says, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Kurt smiles. "We have school tomorrow.." Kurt sighs.

"Ugh. That place," Blaine giggles.

"I don't wanna go..." Kurt pouts.

"I know, baby," Blaine says softly, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back.

"I just want to stay here with you.." Kurt sighs.

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek. "Me too, Kurt. But we have to go."

Kurt made a disapproving noise. After a bit, Kurt looked down at his boyfriend. "Blaine...Can I ask you something?"

"Anything babe," Blaine looked up, smiling.

"When your mom gets her new apartment...are you going to move back with her?" Kurt asks.

"Do..Do you want me to?" Blaine asks, nervously.

"I just want you to be happy..It's what you want Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine gets tears in his eyes. This was a hard decision. "I mean, I miss her. And I do feel like I should be with her. But I want to be with you too."

"I'm not asking for an answer right now..I was just thinking.." Kurt says, looking at the tv, but not watching it.

"I just...I feel like I really don't have a choice..." Blaine whispers.

"You do.."

"I don't want whatever I decide to mess up our relationship."

"We'll still be able to see each other.." Kurt said, looking down at Blaine.

"I love being able to just walk down the hall when I need you," Blaine said quietly. "But I just can't leave her alone..."

"Just..think about it.." Kurt said, brushing stray curls off of his boyfriend's forehead.

"Yeah," Blaine sighs.

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt says softly.

"I love you, too," Blaine says, giving a weak smile.


	14. Chapter 14

That night Burt agreed to let Blaine sleep with Kurt again. As they cuddled close, Kurt trailed his finger up and down the bridge of Blaine's nose lovingly.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered.

"Just about how happy you make me.." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back. He loved just laying like this with his boyfriend. Because of their long nap earlier, he wasn't all that tired. So he just cuddled with Blaine, tracing his features.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him as close as he could.

"I love this.." Kurt says softly.

"Me too," Blaine smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt says, leaning in to kiss Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, sighing into the kiss.

"Blaine..I know I said we should wait..But, I love you so much..And I'm ready to give my all to you.." Kurt whispered, tearing up.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. "Wh-what changed your mind?"

"I don't really know..I just know that..I want to spend the rest of my life with you.." Kurt said quietly.

His heart swelled at the words. Tears streamed from Blaine eyes. Kurt meant so much to him and hearing his boyfriend say that made Blaine feel so special.

"I love you Blaine..and I know I don't want to do this with anyone else.." Kurt whispers, tears spilling over.

Blaine kissed Kurt. This kiss was different than any of his other kisses. This one was filled with love and wanting and Blaine knew he felt the same way. "Kurt, I do want that too. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. No one could ever make me feel the way you do. And I really want to go all the way with you. But if you don't mind, I'd like to wait just a little bit longer...You saying that gave me an idea..."

"What's your idea?" Kurt asks, placing a hand on his boyfriend's cheek.

"If your dad said yes...What would you think about waiting until New York...?" Blaine asked.

"How would we? With your mom there?" Kurt asks.

"She won't be with us 24/7. She trusts me. So I mean, if we're just in the hotel she won't feel like she has to watch us like a hawk."

"That would be so amazing Blaine.." Kurt whispers.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to. I just..I want it to be perfect and special..." Blaine says, the words rushing out.

Kurt shushes Blaine with a kiss. "Like I said...that would be amazing.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt says smiling. "But..Is there anything you want to try before we do go all the way? Because I am reaallyy not tired.." Kurt says into Blaine's ear.

Blaine lets out a little whimper. He couldn't even think. "Did you have something in mind already?"

"No..I want to know what you want to do to me..Or what you want me to do to you..." Kurt says darkly, nipping at Blaine's ear.

Oh, god! Kurt's voice drove him crazy. "Well...there is one thing...but you don't have to..."

"What is it?" Kurt asks, softly kissing Blaine's jaw.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, sucking two fingers into his mouth. "I...I'd like to feel these...inside me..."

Kurt gasped, his cock twitching at the idea of his fingers inside of Blaine.  
"O-oh." He stuttered, his throat getting dry. "Blaine..I..I would love to.."

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's fingers deep into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them.

Kurt moaned. God, Blaine looked so incredible like this. Kurt never imagined Blaine wanting anything inside of him, but he was gay. Still the idea of fingering Blaine made all of the blood rush from Kurt's head to his cock.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, bringing him down for a hot kiss.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth. It was sloppy and desperate and their teeth clacked together as they groped each other fiercely. It was nothing short of flawless in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was so hot like this. Blaine tangled his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, locking a leg around Kurt's hip.

Kurt let out a breathy moan before climbing on top of Blaine. He quickly peeled off his boyfriend's boxers and held two fingers up to his mouth to suck.

Blaine gasped at the release. He sucked Kurt's fingers deep, getting them nice and wet.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's tongue glide over his fingers. He pulled them out before sitting back on his knees and spreading Blaine's legs a bit, gliding a spit slick finger over Blaine's tight, pink entrance. He shivered at the feeling of his finger against Blaine's hole.

Blaine gasped. He knew this would hurt a little. But he wanted to feel it so bad.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's hip, stroking it with his thumb before slowly pressing a finger into Blaine. Damn he was tight!

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. Fuck! That stung! He looked down at Kurt. "Just...go slow..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt gave a little nod, slowing down until his finger was all the way inside of his boyfriend. He stroked his hip lovingly, letting him adjust to the stretch.

Blaine took deep breaths as he winced from the pain. Once he got used to the feeling, he nodded to Kurt.

Kurt slowly started moving his finger in and out of his boyfriend.  
"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered, he saw how hurt Blaine looked, it worried him.

"Y-yeah," Blaine whispered. "Just not used to it yet..."

Kurt bit his lip, he felt so bad. He tried to go as slowly and smoothly as possible.

After a couple of minutes, the pain slowly started to pass. Blaine whispered, telling Kurt to go a little faster. As his boyfriend worked his finger inside him, he brushed against the bundle of nerves, causing Blaine to throw his head back, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"Does..does it feel good?" Kurt asked, brushing over his prostate again. He had learned a bit from those pamphlets.

"Ahhh, yes... God Kurt!" Blaine says, struggling to keep his voice a whisper.

Kurt watched Blaine intently as he worked his finger inside of him. God he looked so amazing. He started moving a bit faster watching as Blaine arched his back.

Blaine gripped the sheets as he threw his head back. Fuck! Kurt kept hitting that little spot inside him. It took everything he had to not scream out.

"Can you..can you take another?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded his head quickly. "P-please.."

Kurt let out a soft moan, this was incredibly hot. Kurt slid his finger out of Blaine before slowly adding another.

Blaine winced a little but the pain slowly subsided. And god! That felt amazing!

Kurt crooked his fingers, searching for that little nub that made Blaine gasp and moan. He found it, rubbing against it as he pumped faster.  
"God baby..you look so hot.." Kurt breathed out.

Hearing Kurt's voice! Fuck! That did it. Blaine came hard as he threw his head back.

Kurt watched as Blaine came, stuttering incoherencies and shooting his cum on his stomach. Kurt was amazed. He hadn't even touched Blaine's member. He slowly eased out of Blaine, stroking his hips again as he heard his boyfriend wince.

Blaine panted next to Kurt. He couldn't think straight. "God, Kurt..."

Kurt lied down next to Blaine. "I'm guessing it felt good?" He giggles.

Blaine sighs happily. "That was amazing, baby.."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine softly.

"I never thought that this would feel so good," Blaine admitted.

"I'm glad you liked it baby.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "i love you so much."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt whispers.

"Do...Did you want that...?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Yeah..I would really love that Blaine.." He said softly.

Blaine got up to clean himself off. He climbed back in bed with Kurt and kissed him passionately.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, moaning into the kiss.

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt over his head before reattaching their lips. He trailed his hands down Kurt's body, tracing patterns on the skin above his boyfriend's briefs.

Kurt let out a small gasp, kissing Blaine deeper and trailing his nails down his back.

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt nails against his skin. He slowly removed Kurt's briefs, stroking his hips.

Kurt moaned lightly, rolling his hips at the touch.

"Are you ready, babe?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping.

Kurt gave a small nod. "Yes.." he breathes out.

Blaine brought his fingers up, tracing Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt took Blaine's fingers into his mouth, sucking softly and rolling his tongue along them, getting them wet.

Blaine moaned at the feel of Kurt's tongue. He slowly slid his finger out and lightly pressed against his entrance.

Kurt let out a loud gasp, that already felt good.

Blaine pushed the tip of his index finger in. Holyfuck! Kurt was tight! He looked down at his boyfriend, making sure he was okay.

Kurt took in a sharp breath, eyes squeezing shut. Okay that hurt. He grits his teeth before looking down at Blaine. "Just..slowly.." He gets out.

Blaine nods. He pushed in as slowly as he could. He felt horrible for the pain but Blaine knew the pleasure that would come after.

Kurt lied there for a moment, panting heavily. Fuck, that stung. Maybe if he moved.  
"You..you can go.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine started sliding his finger in and out of Kurt. "Is this okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

It still hurt, it hurt like a bitch. But as Blaine moved the pain started to dull and started to feel kind of good. "Y-yeah.." Kurt said.

Blaine worked his finger a little fast, curling it upwards to brush against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt moaned, trying not to cry out as his back arched off of the bed.  
"Ohfuckyesdothatagain.." Kurt breathed out.

If Blaine hadn't just cum, he'd be hard just from Kurt's voice. He looked so sexy this way. Blaine brushed against that little bundle nerves again, watching Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip, whining loudly and pushing his hips back on Blaine's finger.  
"A-another..please.."

Oh god! Kurt was so hot! Blaine nodded, sliding his finger out and adding another.

Kurt gasped, "Oh god baby.." Kurt moaned. God he wanted Blaine to fuck him right then, but he knew they needed to wait. But this just felt amazing.

Kurt gasped, "Oh God baby.." He moaned. God he wanted Blaine to fuck him right then, but he knew they needed to wait. But this just felt amazing.

Blaine worked his fingers faster. "God, baby! You're so sexy!"

Kurt's hands fly into his own hair, pulling lightly. His moans start to grow louder until he bites his lip.  
"Blaine, I'm gonna..I'm close.." He breathed out.

Blaine leans down to his ear. "Come for me, baby," he whispers as he repeatedly brushes against his prostate.

Kurt turns to kiss Blaine to keep quiet as he groans deep in his throat, his hips jerking up as he came hard.

Blaine kissed Kurt as he rode out his orgasm. God, the noises Kurt made turned him to no end.

Kurt whined at the sting and the empty feeling as Blaine slowly pulled his fingers out.  
"God baby.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "H-How do you feel?"

"Amazing.." Kurt panted.

Blaine smiled. "So...I kind of want to do something...But I'm afraid it might freak you out..."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine looks down at Kurt's stomach. "I...really want to taste you..."

Kurt whimpered at Blaine's words. "Oh..yeah..yeah.." Kurt whispers.

Blaine smiled widely. He slipped down, running his tongue across Kurt's stomach and making sure to get every drop.

Kurt moaned lightly as Blaine licked up his cum. That had to be the hottest thing ever.

Blaine eagerly licked across his boyfriend's stomach. He kissed his way up Kurt's chest before laying back down next to him.

Kurt turned to kiss Blaine passionately, moaning as he tasted himself in his mouth. "How do you keep getting hotter?" Kurt asked smiling.

Blaine giggled. "I just asked myself the same thing about you."

Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine close.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck before nuzzling against him.

"I really love you Blaine.." Kurt said, reaching up to pet Blaine's curls.

Blaine let out a soft moan. He loved the way Kurt's hands felt in his hair. "I love you too, Kurt. More than anything."

"Okay, we really have to sleep now.." Kurt giggles.

Blaine yawned. "Good night, baby."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend's forehead.  
"Night.." He sighed happily before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Blaine woke up with a big smile on his face. He kissed Kurt softly. "Good morning, baby!"

"Hey..." Kurt said, eyes slowly fluttering open as he gave him a sleepy smile.

"How are you feeling?"

Kurt shifted. "Oh..sore.." He giggles.

Blaine chuckled. "You're so cute."

"I didn't know talking about my sore asshole was cute." Kurt chuckled.

"I meant you look cute," Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled, planting a small kiss on Blaine's lips. "So do you.."

"I wish i could just lay here with you..."

"Me too...but we have school..." Kurt sighed. "Just..run away with me to New York..we can live like Mark and Rodger.." Kurt giggled.

"Sounds dreamy," Blaine laughs. "So which one of us gets left for a lesbian?"

"You." Kurt teases, smiling.

"I figured," Blaine giggles, kissing Kurt.

"Dream come true?" Kurt asks, giggling.

"Yes. Dating a female then having her leave me for another female is my biggest dream!" Blaine says, overdramatically.

Kurt smiles. "But you've got me.."

"My Romeo," Blaine says, batting his eyes.

Kurt smiles, kissing Blaine softly. "Always."

"I can't even begin to describe how happy that makes me," Blaine whispers.

Kurt looks at Blaine. "I can't believe we've only been dating a month.."

"I know," Blaine grins. "And I can honestly say that I am completely in love with you."

Kurt's heart flutters in his chest. "I love you so much.."

Blaine kisses Kurt deeply. "We should probably get ready."

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine slowly got up and walked to his room to get dressed.

Kurt got dressed simply today. He was still sore when he stood, whining lightly. He put on a dark green off the shoulder sweater with some white skinny jeans and brown boots. He fixed his hair and grabbed his bags before going downstairs to meet Blaine.

Blaine stared at Kurt as he walked down the stairs. "God, you're beautiful..."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you.." He says, walking up to Blaine and kissing him softly.

Blaine takes his hand as they walk to Kurt's car. "So...I'm going to sing something to you today..."

"Really?" Kurt asks smiling.

"Mmmhhhmmm" Blaine says happily.

"What are you singing?" Kurt asks, looking at his boyfriend before getting into the car.

"You'll see," Blaine says, sliding into the car swiftly.

"Now I won't be able to concentrate today.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed. "Why's that?"

"Because I'll be thinking about it all day." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand. "God, I'm just...in an amazing mood today!"

"Me too." Kurt said smiling widely at Blaine.

"And I wanna see Britt! I miss her so much!"

"You will." Kurt said happily.

Blaine turns the radio up a little and dances to the song that's playing. He didn't know what had gotten into him. But he was just so happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that morning Brittany clapped happily as she saw Blaine walk into class.

Blaine gave her a big hug. "I miss you! You need to come hang out with us on the weekends!"

"I will!" She says hugging him back. "You're in a good mood!"

"I'm singing a song today!"

"What song?" She asked, sitting back in her desk and smiling.

Blaine smiled widely. "Ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera."

Brittany smiled. "Did you and Kurt do it last night or something?" She asked.

Blaine blushed. "No, we didn't."

"Well, I know guys are always happy and stuff like this when they have sex." She giggled.

Blaine got quiet. "We didn't have sex though."

"I'm sorry Blaine..I believe you." She says grabbing his hand.

"Oh, no! I'm not upset!" Blaine says, looking up at her.

"What...OH! What did you guys do?" She asks, smiling again.

"Shhh! People are going to hear you!" Blaine whispers.

"Tell me!" She whispered.

Blaine blushed a deep shade of red. "I...I don't say these things..."

Brittany cocked her head in confusion.

"I don't know how to say these things out loud..."

"Text me.." She giggles pulling out her phone.

Blaine sighed, taking out his phone.  
"He...used his fingers..."

Brittany looked over at Blaine after reading the text. "Really?" She gasped. "Did you like it?" She whispered.

"So much!" Blaine admitted.

Brittany giggled. "Did you do it to him?"

Blaine nodded his head, looking down at the floor. He had never talked about this kind of thing out loud.

"So I'm guessing you two are getting serious?" She asked.

"Yeah," Blaine smiles. "I really love him."

"Awww!" Brittany muses. "I'm so glad you're happy Blaine!"

"Thanks," Blaine blushes. "How are you and San?"

"Well...we're dating..but she refuses to tell anyone.." She sighed. "But I'm just happy to be with her.."

"What? Oh my god!" Blaine says excitedly. "It's a step up at least!"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

Blaine squeezed her hand. "Hey, it'll work out."

"Thanks Blaine.." She says smiling.

Later Kurt meets Blaine at glee club outside of the door.  
"Hey.." He says smiling.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a tight hug. "Hey, babe."

"Whoa, you're still in a good mood." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine kissed his cheek. "Yes, I am."

Kurt smiled grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked inside.

Blaine led Kurt to their seats, smiling at Brittany and Santana.

Kurt leaned over and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, placing a small kiss on his neck. Santana looked over at them with a knowing look.

Blaine looked away, hoping he wouldn't give anything away. He raised his hand. "Mr. Schuester, I'd like to sing a song if that's okay.."

Mr. Schue looked up at Blaine. "Yeah, of course." He said smiling.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt as he started to sing.  
I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Kurt smiled as he realized the song. The rest of the glee club started to do catcalls before swaying to the music.

Blaine danced around the room, finally ending up standing in front of Kurt.   
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Kurt blushed, giggling as his adorable boyfriend sang to him, the rest of the glee club watching and dancing along.

Blaine danced around Kurt before ending the song a little early. He smiled down at his boyfriend before sitting next to him.

The club applauded, cheering. Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine's cheek and smiling.

Santana shot a look at them. "They so got it on last night!"

Kurt flushed red.

"What?" Finn gasped, looking over at them.

"Congratulations dude." Puck says, patting Blaine on the back.

"What? No...No one said that..." Blaine stammered.

"Oh please, something went down between those silk sheets. It's written all over your faces." Santana said matter-of-factly.

"Dude, is that why you've been asking for him to sleep in your room?" Finn asks, looking at Kurt.

"No!" Kurt snaps.

"I've been in his room for personal reasons that I's rather not talk about," Blaine says. "Not that it's anyone else's business."

"None of this is anyone's business!" Kurt snaps, looking at Santana.

"The more you deny it, the more we will believe it." Santana says, staring at Kurt.

"We didn't have sex! Is there some unwritten rule that two people have to have sex to be happy together?" Kurt asked harshly, glaring at the Latina.

"Umm, yeah! Where the hell have you been?" Santana spat back.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just because you give it up to anyone you meet doesn't mean everyone else does." Kurt said.  
The club gasped.

Santana rolled her eyes as she stood and stomped out of the classroom.

Kurt slowly sat back in his chair, crossing his legs. He knew what he said was beyond uncalled for, and he realized he should go talk to her as the silence and stares of his fellow club members sank into his skin.

Brittany got up, running after her girlfriend.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine.." He answered, looking at the floor.

"Santana!" Brittany called, jogging down the hallway.

Santana ran down the hall and out the front door, heading for her car.

Brittany caught up with her grabbing her arm before she reached her car. "Santana..."

"What?" Santana responded, looking down at the pavement.

"He didn't mean it.."

Santana pulled away. "Don't even try to act like it's not true."

"Santana don't.." Brittany whispered, pulling her into her arms.

Santana gave in and let Britt hold her.

"He didn't mean it San..He was just kind of mad..." She said softly.

"He's right..." Santana said quietly.

"No..because you won't just sleep with anyone..you're with me..and I love you." Brittany said.

"I love you too, Britt. So much..." Santana whispered. "And I wish I could go in there and just tell everyone that I am capable of being with just one person. But...I'm just...not ready..."

"I know.." Brittany said softly, stroking Santana's hair.

Santana looked up at Brittany. "I really do love you though, Britt."

Brittany smiled softly. "I love you too."

Santana leaned in, giving Britt a quick kiss. "Want to come to my house with me?"

"Yeah..'" Brittany replies, a small blush gracing her cheek.

Brittany follows Santana to her house. When they get there, they go upstairs to lay on Santana's bed. "Hey, Britt?"

"Yeah boo?" Brittany asked, her head in Santana's lap.

Santana ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "Thanks for today. For everything, really. Especially being so patient. You deserve so much more. But I just wanted to thank you for waiting for me.."

Brittany smiled up at her girlfriend. "I love you Santana..I would have waited forever.."

Santana got tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Brittbritt. I have for a long time."

Brittany sat up to give Santana a soft kiss. "Good.." she giggles.

Kurt stares out of the window on the drive home, he feels like an asshole. He hadn't meant to say something that harsh to Santana, but he was defending Blaine and himself. He still felt terrible.

Blaine reached over to take Kurt's hand. "i know you feel bad, baby. But if you wouldn't have said it, someone else would have. Santana is strong and she'll forget about it soon."

Kurt looked over and gave Blaine a weak smile. "I'm sorry.."

"For what, baby?"

"Because we were even put in that position to have to explain ourselves. Like you said, what we do is very intimate and I wanted to keep it that way.." Kurt explains.

"Well yeah. But if they're assuming things, it's kind of different. I mean, it's not like you told them what we did."

"Yeah.." Kurt says softly. "But still.."

"Hey," Blaine says softly. "Don't worry about it. As long as Finn doesn't repeat it to your dad, I'm fine."

"He won't..With as much as I know about him and Rachel he wouldn't dare.." Kurt says, laughing lightly.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Blaine giggles.

"Yeah...I love you Blaine.." Kurt said, looking over at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, baby."

A sudden urge swelled in Kurt to tell Blaine something he felt last night. "Blaine, last night, I came /this close/ to asking you to fuck me.." Kurt said, holding up two fingers closely. "I just think we should wait a while to do that again, because things might get out of hand. And things won't work out like we planned.. I mean, I can still do it to you, but I don't think I can handle it."

Blaine nodded. "Kurt...That felt amazing! But I know how you feel. And in the heat of the moment, I probably would have..." Blaine admits.

Kurt shivers at the thought. "It did feel amazing, but I think we should just..lay off of that for a little bit." He said grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Me too, baby," Blaine agrees. "I feel the same way."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to agree with me, I want you to feel comfortable talking about this stuff with me.." Kurt says in a rush.

"No, Kurt. I do feel that way. I mean, I absolutely loved that. But I don't want to rush our relationship."

"Yeah." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt says softly.

Before they knew it, they were at the airport for Fashion Week in New York. They both decided they had a big enough cushion in their grades to take a few days off, they also brought some school work along for the more important classes. Kurt rocked excitedly on his heels as they waited to board the plane. It took him all week to pack; it was Fashion Week after all.

Blaine held Kurt's hand. He was so adorable. His mom had been doing a lot better. They hadn't heard a word from his father. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. He was so happy to have him.

"I seriously CAN NOT thank you enough for this." Kurt said to Blaine's mother, smiling widely.

Marissa smiled up at Kurt. "It's no problem, honey. I'm happy to talk the both of you."

Kurt smiled, holding Blaine's hand in a death grip as he bounced, waiting for their flight to start boarding.

Blaine giggled. Kurt was just so adorable. He was so happy to be here with him and his mother. Things were finally looking up.

"Are you exited Blaine? I'm excited, oh my God! It's gonna be so amazing!" Kurt let out in a rush.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt. "I am very excited," he smiled.

Kurt laughed, "I feel ridiculous.."

"Don't," Blaine says, taking Kurt's face in his hands. "This is something you've always wanted."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "You keep me sane.."

Blaine giggled. "I love you."

Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a small kiss. "I love you too.."

"Come on you love birds, our flight is boarding." Marissa said smiling.

"Ohmygod, come on!" Kurt said quickly standing.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they boarded the flight. They found their seats and got settled.

Kurt bounced excitedly in his seat, thanking Marissa at least five more times, smiling ear to ear.

"How do you have so much energy?" Blaine giggled. "You've been bouncing all morning."

"Coffee...coffee and enthusiasm." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "You're so cute."

Kurt rolls his eyes, laughing a bit. He grabs Blaine's hand, "So are you, my unnaturally calm boyfriend."

"I'm just thinking," Blaine laughs.

"About?"

Luckily Blaine's mother was sitting across the aisle. "What we talked about...Do...Do you still want that?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled. "I do.."

"You're sure right?" Blaine asked quietly. "I don't want you to think that you have to..."

"Blaine." Kurt said, taking Blaine's face in his hands. "I want to have sex with you." He said sternly.

Blaine got chills. "Okay," he smiled widely.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks.

Blaine kissed Kurt. "I'm definitely sure."

Kurt smiles "Okay.." He bounces excitedly as the plane started to move.

Blaine sighs happily, leaning back and closing his eye as he plans the perfect night for then.

About an hour and a half later, they landed in New York. Kurt kissed Blaine softly to wake him up.

Blaine stirred, slowly opening his eyes. "Huh?"

"We're here.." Kurt says softly.

Blaine stretched as he stood. They grabbed their bags and headed into the airport.

Kurt felt like he could fly as they stepped into the airport. "I can't believe it.." he whispered.

"You haven't even gotten out of the airport," Blaine giggled.

"But we're still in New York!" He enthused.

"True," Blaine laughed. They grabbed their luggage and headed outside. When they got out of the doors, there was a man standing next to a long black limo, holding a sign that read "Marissa Anderson."

Kurt nearly collapsed, he held on to Blaine's shoulder before letting out a loud exited laugh. "Oh my God!"

Marissa chuckled, leading the boys over to their ride. "Is it too much?" she giggled.

Kurt couldn't speak, this was amazing! He just looked at the shorter woman pulling her into a tight hug.

Marissa hugged him back. "I'm so glad your parents said yes, Kurt."

"Me too!" He said breathlessly before releasing her.

They slide into the limo and head to their hotel. Kurt watched out the windows, eyes full of amazement.

"It's so beautiful.." He gasps.

Blaine smiled as he watched his boyfriend. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at their hotel.

Kurt stepped out of the limo and gasped, eyes shooting everywhere until they rested on their gorgeous hotel.

Blaine looked up at the elaborate hotel. "Mom...this is amazing..." He said quietly.

"I'm glad you boys like it." She said smiling as they walked inside. Blaine had to lead Kurt by his hand as he looked around excitedly.

"Kurt, let's get our stuff settled, then we can explore," Blaine giggles.

"I'm just looking!" Kurt laughed as Blaine led him inside.

Marissa chuckled, looking back at the boys. They finally get Kurt to the elevator and ride up to their floor.

Kurt bounces excitedly as they get to their room and once inside he gasps. "Oh..oh my God.."

Blaine dropped his bags by the door and looked around their room. It was huge! Marissa walked in behind them. "This room is for the two of you. Mine is right next door. I'm not going to hover over you. But if you need anything, let me know."

Kurt nodded before pulling her in for another hug, thanking her again. She hugged them both before going off to her room. Kurt smiled before throwing himself face down on the bed and screaming excitedly into the mattress.

Blaine laughed loudly, before joining Kurt on the bed.

Kurt turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "We're in New York.." he says smiling.

"I can't believe it..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt turned on his side before pulling Blaine into a kiss.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Kurt.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeper, running his hand up and down his thigh.

Blaine moaned lightly. He was in New York with his boyfriend. He couldn't believe it.

Kurt pulled away smiling at Blaine. "Okay, I guess I'm a little too excited.." he giggled, his hand still rubbing Blaine's thigh.

"No. I am too. I just don't show it as much," Blaine smiled, resting his head against the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled, kissing the top of Blaine's head. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine smiled. "I can't believe we're here..."

"Neither can I!" Kurt enthused smiling.

"Want to walk around?" Blaine asked happily.

"Yes!" Kurt said smiling and practically carrying Blaine out of bed.

Blaine giggled. "Let me go tell my mom real quick." he walked to the room next to them and knocked on the door.

Marissa opened the door smiling. "Yes dear?"

"Do you mind if we go walking around?" Blaine asked.

"Just keep a leash on Kurt.." She teased.

"I will," Blaine laughed. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Alright." She says kissing Blaine's cheek before he walked back to his and Kurt's room to find him in a completely different outfit.

"So that's why you packed so much," Blaine giggled. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Kurt says smiling and grabbing Blaine's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

They walk outside. There was still a little snow on the ground. They walked down the street, admiring all the lights and buildings.

Kurt snuggled up next to Blaine as the cold city air blew past them. "This is so amazing.." Kurt says smiling and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt. "I know. It's so beautiful...like you."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. He couldn't help but notice the stares they weren't getting. He looked up at Blaine. "No one's looking at us..I love it.."

"Me too. It's so different here. I've always wanted to live here," Blaine smiles.

"Me too.." Kurt sighs happily.

They walk around for about an hour before heading back to the hotel. New York was so beautiful. There was so much to see and do.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine when they got back to the hotel. "Thank you for today...Just walking around this...amazing city was...magical.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You're welcome. I'm really glad you're here," Blaine says, snuggling up to Kurt.

Kurt smiles, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "i love you too baby."

"What are we doing tonight?" Kurt asked softly.

"What did you want to do?"

"Not sure, there's so much to do." Kurt said smiling.

"I know. It's hard to choose!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt giggled. "When..when did you want to.." He trailed off.

"Umm...what about tomorrow? Or are you ready tonight?"

"I'm ready whenever you are.." Kurt said smiling.

"Well, let's see if my mom had anything planned first," Blaine suggests.

"Alright.." Kurt says, kissing Blaine again softly.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Marissa walked in. "Kurt, honey. You want to go shopping with me?"

"Yeah! That would be great!" Kurt says smiling. "Is that okay with you Blaine?" Kurt asks, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Of course! Have fun, babe!" Blaine says smiling.

Kurt gives Blaine a quick kiss before grabbing his bag and walking out with Marissa.

Blaine knew how the both of them were with shopping. He had about three hours until they'd be back. Blaine went to the closest florist and bought three dozen red and white roses. He got back to their room and set everything up.

Later that night Kurt got back with Marissa. "I had such a good time!" Kurt says as they walk up to the rooms.

"I'm glad! Those scarves are going to look amazing with your eyes!" Marissa says as they exit the elevator.

"That red dress is going to look amazing on you." He said smiling as they walked up to the rooms. "Thank you! I had such a good time." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Anytime, Kurt. Tomorrow we'll have to drag Blaine with us!" She giggles.

Kurt smiled and bid her goodnight before walking into the room.

Blaine greeted Kurt at the door. "Well hello there, beautiful!"

Kurt smiled, setting his bags down.  
"Hey babe.."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, resting his hands against his hips.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling them closer together.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. "I have something to show you..." he whispered against Kurt's lips, leading his boyfriend to their bedroom.

Kurt smiled, following Blaine.

The walked around the corner to the bedroom. There was soft music playing with red and with roses on the end tables. Kurt looked towards the bed and saw rose petals on top of it. Blaine smiled at Kurt. "What do you think?"

"Blaine...It's beautiful.." Kurt whispered, his hands over his mouth.

Blaine stood behind Kurt, kissing his neck. "I'm glad you like it, baby."

Kurt slowly turned around and kissed Blaine passionately, hands on either side of his face.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, his hands trailing down to wrap his arms around his neck

Blaine sighed as he felt Kurt's tongue. He couldn't imagine a better way to do this.

Kurt started pulling off his scarf before unbuttoning his jacket.

Blaine brought his hands up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Kurt slid off his jacket, never parting lips with Blaine as he reached down, unbuttoning the rest of Blaine's shirt before sliding it off.

Blaine shivered at the touch. He was so nervous but excited at the same time. He lifted his hands to remove Kurt's shirt.

Kurt let Blaine take off his shirt before pulling them closer together, kissing him again.

Blaine trailed his fingers down Kurt's chest. His skin was so smooth and beautiful.

Kurt let out a light gasp, kissing down Blaine's jaw and placing his hands on his hips.

"Mmmm, Kurrrt," Blaine moaned. The way Kurt touched him just drove him crazy.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck, his hands drifting down to Blaine's button of his jeans, slowly undoing it before pulling down the zipper.

Blaine gasped at the release. He backed up, leaning his head against the wall.

Kurt helped Blaine toe his shoes off before slowly pulling the jeans down. Blaine kicked them the rest of the way off and Kurt slowly traced his fingers along the waistband of his boxer-briefs as he kissed his neck and jaw.

Blaine let you a soft moan, reaching down to undo Kurt's jeans.

Kurt gasped as Blaine undid his jeans before he slid them off with his shoes.

Blaine took a moment to admire Kurt's body. "You are so beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply before he slid off his underwear and gasping at the sight of Blaine. They had been naked together, but only in the dark. He looked so beautiful. "God Blaine..you're gorgeous."

Blaine blushed. "H-how do you want to...do this?" he asked quietly.

"Well..what do you want?" Kurt asked, a bit of elated nervousness bubbling up in his stomach.

"I want both...So whichever we try is okay..."

"Me too..I want you..inside of me first if that's okay.."

Blaine gasped at the thought. "Y-yes.."

Kurt kissed Blaine again as they slowly backed up towards the bed.

Blaine carefully picked Kurt up and set him on the middle of the bed. He climbed over him, leaving a trail of kisses from his chest to his beautiful lips.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I love you.." He whispered.

Blaine smiled nervously. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, running his hands down his sides and resting on his hips.

Blaine let out a soft sigh. "Do you want me to...stretch...you first?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Kurt replied nervously.

Blaine reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the little bottle of lube he had brought. He looked down at Kurt lovingly. "Are you ready?"

Kurt gave a little nod.

Blaine coated his fingers and slowly pressed one into Kurt. "Tell me if you need me to stop.."

"O-okay.." Kurt breathed out. That still hurt, not as bad, but still.

Blaine gingerly slide his finger all the way in. He waited for Kurt to let him know it was okay to continue before slowly moving inside him.

Kurt gave a soft moan as Blaine slid his finger in and out of him. The pain dulled faster than the first time they did it.

Blaine curled his finger, finding the bundle of nerves inside his beautiful boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned, gripping the sheets. A minute later he looked down at Blaine. "Another..please Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

Oh god, Kurt was so hot. He slid his finger out before adding a second. He slowly started working his fingers faster, occasionally brushing against that spot.

"Blaine...If you don't slow down…I'm gonna cum.." Kurt panted.

Blaine quickly slowed down. He leaned down, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt moaned into the kiss before pulling back. "O-one more.." He panted.

Blaine hesitated a little before adding a third finger. He slowed his movements as he stretched Kurt.

Kurt inhaled sharply, wincing at the stretch.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Y-yeah..oh God.." Kurt gasped. The pain started to subside. He let Blaine stretch him a bit longer before looking up at Blaine. "I-..I'm ready..." He whispered.

Blaine slowly slide his fingers out of his boyfriend. He slicked up his member before lining himself up with Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I love you so much Blaine.."

"I love you too, Kurt. More than anything.." Blaine whispered. "A-are you ready?

"Yes.." Kurt said.

Blaine slowly pressed the head into Kurt, pausing to let him get used to him.

Kurt whined loudly, clutching to Blaine. He felt like he was being torn open. Fuck Blaine was big.

Blaine winced. He felt bad for the pain. "Do I need to...stop?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No..no..just..go the rest of the way.." Kurt panted.

Blaine nodded, pushing in slowly until he was all the way inside Kurt.

Kurt gripped to Blaine, wrapping his legs around his waist. He sat there for a minute until the pain started to dull. "Okay.." He breathed out.

Blaine gasped. God! Kurt was so fucking tight! He kissed Kurt's neck softly as he worked himself in and out.

Kurt gasped. Blaine was so big, he felt so full. "Blaine.." He moaned.

Blaine breathed heavily, speeding up his thrusts a little. "Baby...You're so tight..."

"Oh God...Fuck!" Kurt cried out, tightening his legs around Blaine and clawing down Blaine's back.

"Kuurrrrttt!" Blaine groaned. Damn! His nails drove Blaine crazy. "You feel so...so good baby..."

God this felt so good. Kurt didn't understand how anyone wouldn't want this. "Baby...You're so big.." He gasped.

Blaine blushed at Kurt's words. He thrust into his boyfriend a little harder, angling himself to hit that sweet spot in him. "God, baby! You're moans...fuck!"

Kurt practically screamed, clutching closer to Blaine. "Blaine! Oh fuck baby!" Kurt cried.

Blaine nibbled on Kurt's ear. "God, baby. You're so fucking sexy..."

Kurt moaned at Blaine's words. "Blaine..I love you..I love you.." He panted before pulling Blaine into a heated kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "God, I love you, baby.." he whispered against his lips. Blaine repeatedly brushed against Kurt's prostate. "God, baby! I'm close..."

"Me too..Blaine..Oh God.." Kurt gasped, his moans growing louder and higher. "Harder baby..please." He just needed that little bit to push him over the edge.

A low growl escaped Blaine's throat as he thrust faster and harder. He angles himself to make sure he brushes against that bundle of nerves. "Cum for me, baby."

Kurt screamed, digging his nails into Blaine's back and tightening his legs around him as he came. He felt his muscles tighten and flutter around Blaine.

"HOLYFUCKKURTSHIT!" Blaine moans as he feels Kurt's muscles tighten. That did it, Blaine was sent over the edge and came deep inside of his boyfriend.

Kurt gasped as he felt the heat fill him. His muscles felt like jelly as Blaine's thrusts slow.

After they both come down from their orgasms, Blaine gingerly slides out of Kurt and collapses next to him.

Kurt pants heavily before turning to Blaine and laying his head on his chest, kissing over his racing heart.

Blaine sighs happily. He turned on his side to face Kurt. "That was...amazing, baby."

"It was..." Kurt panted, sliding a hand down Blaine's cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt blushed. "I'm so happy we did that.." Kurt says softly. "I love you.."

"Me too, baby. I love you so much." Blaine said softly. "Do...do you want to take a shower...with me?"

Kurt smiled. "I would love to.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath before heading towards the master bathroom.

Kurt smiles as Blaine fills up the huge Jacuzzi tub and adds some soap for bubbles.  
"You are so cute.." Kurt giggles.

"Don't make fun!" Blaine laughs. "I just like my bubbles."

Kurt giggles. The water fills up and they slip into the tub.

Blaine closes his eyes, sighing at the relaxing temperature.

Kurt lies down on Blaine's chest, facing him, he lays his head on his boyfriends shoulder, sighing happily.

Blaine runs his hands up and down Kurt's back. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt says, kissing his boyfriend's neck lovingly.

Blaine's eyes grew wide when he heard a loud growl come from his stomach. He hadn't eaten all day because he had been so excited.

"Are you hungry baby?" Kurt giggles.

Blaine blushed. "I'm okay."

"Don't lie.." Kurt says smiling and resting his head on Blaine's chest again.

"But I just want to lay with you after this..." Blaine whined.

"But you're hungry." Kurt says, tracing little patterns on Blaine's chest.

"My stomach can wait," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiles, cuddling up closer to Blaine.

Blaine starts to giggle. "Imagine if we went to school tomorrow. God. Santana just knows..."

Kurt laughs lightly. "Yeah..I already know I'm gonna be sore tomorrow.."

"Do you think you will be able to sit alright at the shows?" Blaine asks, knowing Kurt wouldn't care what condition he was in, he was going to Fashion Week.

"Oh, I'll be fine, trust me. Nothing's keeping me from those shows." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine giggled. "I know, baby."

"What shows are we going to tomorrow?" Kurt asks smiling.

"You'd have to ask my mom. I don't know anything about this."

"I'm so excited!" Kurt says, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "You're so cute."

"You're cute.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine flipped them over so he was straddling Kurt. "You're cuter," he giggles.

Kurt blew some bubbles away from his face before grabbing Blaine's hips.  
"Lies.." He says smiling.

"Nu uh!" Blaine grins, leaning down to kiss his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt smiles into the kiss, stroking Blaine's hips softly.

Blaine sighs softly. "That feels good.."

"Mhmm." Kurt hums against Blaine's neck.

Blaine tilted his head, exposing more of his neck.

Kurt bit down softly on Blaine's pulse point; his hand's roaming to lightly cup his ass.

Blaine inhaled sharply. "Kurrrtt..."

"You're so hot Blaine.." Kurt whispers against Blaine's neck, squeezing his ass lightly.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Kurt, baby, if you don't stop...ahhh...fuck, baby..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"God! No!" Blaine groaned. "Just...letting you know...that feels so...so good..."

Kurt smiles before reattaching his mouth to Blaine's neck.

Blaine brought his hands up, tangling them in Kurt's hair. "Baby..."

Kurt let out a light moan before biting down on Blaine's neck and squeezing his ass harder.

Blaine cried out. "Fuck...Again..Please..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. So he liked biting? Kurt moved to a different spot on his neck, biting a little harder.

"FUCKBABYGODYES!" Blaine screamed, grinding his hips down onto Kurt.

Kurt gasped at Blaine's reaction. "Oh my God baby..You really like that don't you?" Kurt asks, his voice dropping.

Blaine shivered as Kurt's voice got deeper. "So...so much..."Kurt smiled widely before lightly grazing his teeth across Blaine's neck.

Blaine was painfully hard. He whined loudly. "Baby...I...I need you..."

"How do you want me?" Kurt asked against Blaine's neck.

"Ahh...baby...I want to...ride you...please, baby..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "A-Are you sure?" He asked.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Please.."

Kurt swallowed nervously before reaching down between them and gliding a finger over Blaine's entrance.

Blaine gasped. "Can...Can I now...?" he asked quietly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Y-yeah.."

Blaine reaches down, lining Kurt up against him before slowly lowering himself.

Kurt grasps Blaine's hips. "Are you...Are you okay?" Kurt asks.

Blaine winces. "Ahh...Y-yeah...Just...slow..."

Kurt's head falls back on the edge of the tub as Blaine lowers himself down agonizingly slow. Fuck he was so tight!

Blaine lets out sharp whines until he has all of Kurt in him. "God! Baby..."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, looking up at Blaine concernedly.

Blaine nods. "So...full..."

Kurt gives out a soft moan. "Oh God.."

Blaine slowly lifts his hips and brings them back down. "Fuck! Kurt..."

Kurt gasped, biting his lip.

Blaine grinds down faster, throwing his head back. "Baby...God, baby!"

Kurt lets out a loud moan. "Blaine! Oh fuck, you're so tight!"

"You feel so good, baby!" Blaine says as he cried out.

Kurt thrusts his hips up to meet Blaine's movements. "Blaine.." Kurt gasps.

"Fuck! Kurt! Yes, baby!" Blaine screamed.

God, Blaine was so loud. Kurt loved it.

Blaine groaned. "Kiss me..."

Kurt pulled Blaine down by his neck before kissing him deeply.

Blaine moved his hips faster, moaning against Kurt's lips.

Kurt angled his hips to hit that spot inside of him.

Blaine threw his head back, thrusting himself down onto Kurt. "Fuckbabydon'tstopplease!"

Kurt moaned loudly Blaine felt so amazing around him. His thrusts grow faster and start to stutter a bit. "Blaine, I- I'm close.." He panted.

"Fuck! Me too, baby!" Blaine moaned. He bounced on top of Kurt, his voice growing louder.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and thrust faster and harder, brushing over his prostate with each snap of his hips. "Blaine!" He gasped before biting down hard on the soft skin of his neck.

"KUURRRRT!" Blaine screamed as he came hard between them. He panted, resting his head against Kurt's.

A few more thrusts and Blaine screaming his name was all it took to send him over the edge. He cried out as he came harder than he ever had inside of Blaine.

Blaine moaned as he felt the warm release inside of him. He kissed Kurt passionately. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I- I love you too Blaine.." Kurt panted, rubbing up and down his back.

Blaine slowly lifted himself, letting Kurt slide out of him. He whined at the sudden emptiness. But damn, that was amazing.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly as a whine escaped his lips. "Are you okay?" Kurt whispered softly.

"Just...really sore," Blaine giggles.

"Trust me, I know.." Kurt said, laughing softly.

Blaine carefully sat in Kurt's lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before nuzzling against his neck. "We should probably wash up and get out of here..."

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed happily as he ran his hands up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine lets out a soft moan. He leans over, grabbing the soap and cloth before washing them off.

Once they get clean they dry themselves and snuggle up under the covers together, giggling as the rose petals flutter off of the bed.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt. "Was it how you imagined?"

"Better.." Kurt says smiling as he nuzzles into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Thanks for being here, baby," Blaine whispers.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.." He replied, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, sighing happily as they pulled away. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said smiling at Blaine in the darkness.

Blaine yawns loudly before kissing Kurt softly. "Good night, baby."

"Good night..." Kurt whispers before falling asleep in Blaine's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Blaine wakes up to a frantic Kurt searching for the perfect outfit. They were going to the first show. "Good morning," Blaine smiles.

"Morning sleepy head." Kurt says digging through his suitcases.

Blaine giggles, slowly getting up and stretching. "Need any help finding something?"

"I have nothing to wear!" Kurt groans.

"Kurt, you brought half your closet..."

"I know but everything seems all wrong now.." Kurt sighs.

Blaine wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "You'll look stunning in any of them."

Kurt smiles giving Blaine a small kiss. "You're sweet.."

"Just telling the truth baby."

Kurt gave Blaine another kiss and turned back to his bags before he remembered that he went shopping last night with Marissa. He rushed to his bags he left at the door.

Blaine turns and picks out a nice pair of slacks and a navy blue button up with a matching vest.

Kurt sees Blaine and smiles. "See you can just pick something out and still look amazing." He said, digging through his shopping bags.

"Kurt, baby, you could go in nothing but your boxers and still be the sexiest person there." Blaine says, kissing him.

Kurt giggles and kisses him back. "I love you.."

"i love you too," Blaine chuckles. "Keep looking. You'll find something."

As if on cue Kurt gasped, pulling out a gray Alexander McQueen space dyed cardigan. "This!"

"It's perfect," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiles widely. "You're perfect.." he says, turning to kiss Blaine.

Blaine giggles before kissing Kurt. "I try."

Kurt rushes to the room to get dressed in his cardigan and black skinny jeans. He wears his grey buckled up boots and a black scarf. He does a little spin for Blaine. "What do you think?" He asks smiling.

Blaine stares up and down at Kurt. "You look fantastic!"

Kurt blushes as Blaine's eyes roam across his tightly clothed body. "Thank you.." He smiles. "But now I have to do my hair." He chimes before strutting off to the bathroom.

Blaine shakes his head. He was sure Kurt would be the death of him. Especially with the way he walked and the way his clothes showed off his amazing body.

A little later there's a knock on the door.

Blaine opens the door to see his mom in a gorgeous red dress. "Wow! Mom, you look amazing!" Blaine says, smiling.

"Why thank you!" She says smiling and doing a little spin. "Is Kurt ready?"

"Umm...let me check," Blaine says, turning to go to their bathroom. "Hey, baby. You ready?"

Kurt was still nitpicking with his hair and the scent of hairspray hung heavy in the air."Allmoost.." He says, lightly running the comb along the edges of his coiffe.

"You're perfect," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looks at Blaine in the mirror and smiles. He set the comb down before walking over to kiss Blaine softly. "Thank you baby.."

Blaine smiles. "My mom is waiting for us," he says, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiles as he and Blaine walk out together to his mother.

Marissa jumped excitedly when she saw the two of them walk in. "Look at you two! You are so cute!"

Kurt smiled at the shorter woman. "You look great!"

"Thank you!" She giggles. "You ready? We're going to stop for breakfast first."

"Sounds good! What show are we going to today?" Kurt asked her, linking arms with Blaine.

"Vivienne Westwood," Marissa says calmly.

Kurt's eyes go wide."Wha- R-Really?" He gasps.

Marissa giggles. "Yes. Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know.."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Breathe, baby.."

Kurt exhaled. "Okay.." he said giving a small laugh.

Blaine chuckled as the head down to the limo. "So, where are we eating?" he asks.

"This lovely place, just down the street from the show." She said smiling as they stepped into the limo.

Kurt watched out the window as they rode to the restaurant. When they arrive they walk inside and are seated right away. Blaine looked over at his mom. "Thanks again, mom."

"It's no problem. I really enjoy having you two here with me." She smiled.

Blaine smiled at his mother. "It feels so good to be able to do this again."

Marissa smiled at her son. "It does.."

They laugh and talk while they finish eating. Marissa leads them back to the limo and they head towards the fashion show.

Kurt was so excited! He linked arms with Blaine as they exited the limo and made their way inside. "Oh, God I can't do this.." Kurt whispered to his boyfriend, trying to keep up the facade of being calm.

Blaine smiled. Kurt was so happy. He loved seeing his boyfriend this way. "Just, please don't pass out," Blaine giggles.

Kurt giggled before gasping. "Blaine! That's Anna Wintour!" He whispered gesturing towards an elegant looking woman with a pageboy bob haircut.

"You're so adorable," Blaine says, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend. He was so excited and happy to be here.

"Alright, let's go find our seats." Marissa said, smiling at the two.

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt along. They found their seats and Kurt just couldn't sit still.

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand as his mother sat down on the other side of Blaine. They were right next to the runway! "This has to be the most significant experience of my life.." He said excitedly.

Blaine leaned over. "So last night didn't mean anything?" He whispered, laughing.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "That was even better.." Kurt says, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's heart fluttered a bit. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly. The lights dimmed and focused on the runway and Kurt bounced excitedly in his seat.

Blaine sighed happily as he sat back in his seat. Their eyes were glued to the runway as the models started walking.

Kurt watched in awe as the models clad in beautiful clothes walked. At the end of the show Vivienne Westwood herself came out and thanked everyone for coming before walking backstage, models in suit.

Blaine had a lot more fun than he had expected. He smiled widely and turned to Kurt. "What'd you think?"

"It was so amazing! I can't believe I'm here!" Kurt said standing.

Blaine and Marissa stood as well. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they headed out. "What's the plan for the rest of the day?" Blaine asked his mom.

"Well is there something you two wanted to do?" She asked, looking back at the two.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt smiles and looks down a little. "I know it sounds stupid, but I really just want to go on Broadway...like the street." He said softly.

Marissa's face lights up. "That's not stupid at all. Let's go!"

Kurt smiles as Blaine's mother rushes the both of them into the limo.

"I'd really like to see the skyline at night before we leave.." Blaine suggested.

"We could do that." Marissa said smiling.

"That sounds beautiful Blaine.." Kurt says smiling."

Blaine shrugged. "Just something I've always wanted to see."

Kurt smiles, squeezing Blaine's hand resting his head on his shoulder as they rode.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head as they arrived. He opened the door and helped his boyfriend and mother out of the limo.

Kurt thanks Blaine as he helps him out of the limo before a huge smile spread across his face as he looked around. "Oh wow.." he gasped.

"I know..." Blaine whispers. "It's beautiful..."

Kurt smiles, grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it. "God, I never thought I would be here.."

"I'm so happy I'm able to share this with you," Blaine grins.

"Me too." Kurt said, melting at that smile he couldn't resist.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt sweetly.

"Come on you love birds," Marissa giggled.

Kurt smiled as he and Blaine walked down the street with Marissa, talking about everything they could think of involved with this magical place. Kurt stopped in his tracks when he saw the theatre where Wicked was being performed. "Oh my God.."

Marissa stopped beside him. "So you like Wicked, huh?"

"With every fiber of my being.." he whispered.

"Well..." Marissa began. "I've been planning this trip since the night I told you about it...and I bought tickets for tomorrow..."

Kurt just stared at her let out a noise between a choked gasp and a sob.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked. She looked towards Blaine. "Maybe i should stop surprising him..."

"I'm fine.." Kurt gasped, placing a hand on his chest. "It just..these two days have been so amazing already.." He said, tearing up.

Marissa pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "The two of you deserve it."

Kurt hugged her back. "Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She said quietly.

He released her, wiping his eyes and smiling. "I'm sorry.." he laughed. "I shouldn't be crying."

"It's okay, Kurt. You're just excited and happy," Blaine says softly, taking his hand.

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend happily. "Yeah.. I am.." He says softly.

They walk around for a few hours, just exploring New York. Marissa stopped at a little, lovely restaurant along the way, suggesting they should go in.

They walk in and are seated right away. "Thank you for everything." Kurt said to Marissa across the table.

"You're welcome," She says, grabbing both of their hands. "I'm really glad you're both here."

"We love being with you.." Kurt says smiling.

Marissa started to tear up. "Thank you so much. And thanks for taking care of taking care of my baby for me..."

Kurt started to tear up as well. "I love him so much..I would do anything for him.."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I love you too, baby. So much!"

Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes again and squeezing Blaine's hand.

They ate their dinner and headed back to the hotel. Marissa decided to just let Blaine and Kurt go see the sky line. the two of them went to their room to get ready.

Kurt slips on a coat. "Today was so amazing.." He says smiling happily at his boyfriend.

"It was...But just wait until you see this..." Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt smiled. "Can't wait.." He says giving Blaine a small kiss.

Blaine kisses him back before grabbing his jacket. "You ready, babe?"

"Mhm.." Kurt replies linking arms with Blaine.

They talk and giggle as they walk towards the skyline. Right before they get there, Blaine covers Kurt's eyes and leads him to the view. He slowly removes his hands, revealing the gorgeous scene.

Kurt gasps. "Oh my God..." He breathed out, taking in the beautiful sight.

Blaine stood behind Kurt, placing his hands around his waist. "I know..."

Kurt stared at the glittering city for a while before turning his head to look at Blaine. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled happily. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him softly.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. This felt so perfect. He hoped that one day he could move here with Kurt.

Kurt smiled as they parted lips slowly. "That was the second best kiss of my life.." he whispered.

"What was the first?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt.

"Our first kiss.." He says softly.

Blaine's heart felt like it did a flip. "You're so amazing.."

Kurt gave a small smile before kissing Blaine again.

Blaine's hands trailed down to the small of Kurt's back, pulling him closer.

Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss.

Their breathing sped up as they pressed against one another. Blaine wished every day could be like this.

"We should go back to the hotel.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine nodded in agreement. He took Kurt's hand as they briskly walked back.

They reached the hotel room and Kurt took Blaine in his arms kissing him passionately.

Blaine picked Kurt up, wrapping his boyfriend's arms around his waist as they kissed fiercely.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, moaning softly as he felt Blaine's tongue in his mouth.

Kurt's moans sent chills through Blaine as he pressed him against the wall.

Kurt gasped as his back hit the wall. He kissed down Blaine's jaw, biting his neck.

Blaine let out a loud gasp. Kurt added the perfect amount of pressure that he loved.

Kurt kissed where he bit, licking it lightly.

Blaine moaned quietly, clawing his nails down Kurt's back.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped, quickly and clumsily sliding off his jacket before throwing it to the floor.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck lightly. "Yes, baby?"

"I love you.." He said, kissing Blaine again.

"I love you too, Kurt. So, so much," Blaine pants, kissing Kurt deeply as he threw his jacket to the side.

Kurt patted Blaine's back as a signal to set him down. He did and he quickly took off his scarf and shirt before unbuttoning Blaine's vest.

Blaine breathed heavily as he watched Kurt undress him. He lightly ran his fingertips up and down Kurt's slender frame, becoming more and more excited as each piece of clothing was shed.

Kurt finally got Blaine completely undressed, staring at his body before Blaine started unbuttoning his skinny jeans.

Kurt threw his shirt to the side and Blaine pulled his jeans off. Kurt's skin was a beautiful white and just silky smooth. he ran his fingertips down Kurt's stomach before sliding his boxers off.

Kurt sighed at the release before slowly sliding Blaine's boxers off, sinking down to his knees, sliding his hands down Blaine's thighs.

Blaine shivered at the touch. "Kuurrtt..."

"Yes?" Kurt asks playfully, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine breathed heavily. "God, you're beautiful..."

Kurt giggles before slowly sucking the head of Blaine's member into his mouth, sucking softly.

Blaine lets his head fall back against the wall as he let out a loud moan.

Kurt let his eyes slip closed as he took more of Blaine, rubbing his hips softly.

Blaine stared down at his boyfriend. He looked so hot like this. Blaine's moans grew louder as Kurt took more of him.

Kurt looked up, locking eyes with Blaine and moaning lightly.

He looked down into Kurt's deep blue eyes. "Fuck!" Blaine groaned as the vibrations spread through him.

Kurt pulled off, slowly licking the precum from the tip of Blaine's cock, keeping his eyes on Blaine's.

Blaine writhed between the wall and his boyfriend. God, Kurt looked amazing. "Kurt...God..." he whispered.

Kurt stood, slowly kissing Blaine and rubbing his thumbs across his hip bones.

Blaine takes a deep breath, rolling his hips towards Kurt.

Kurt slides his hands around to cup Blaine's ass, bringing their hips together.

Blaine moaned loudly, running his nails down Kurt's sides and resting at his waist.

Kurt whimpered, pulling Blaine close ."We should...bed.."

"Y-Yeah," Blaine breathed out, hurrying to the bed.

Kurt lied down on the bed on top of Blaine, kissing his neck and grinding his hips into Blaine.

"God! Kurt!" Blaine panted. "Again, please..."

Kurt bit down on Blaine's neck, grinding into him again. God, he could never get tired of this.

"Ahh, fuck!" Blaine groaned. "You feel so good, Kurt.."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck looking into his eyes. "What do you want?" He panted.

Blaine let out a little whine. "I want you to fuck me...Please..."

Kurt gasped at Blaine's words, reattaching his lips to Blaine's neck.

Blaine tilted his head, exposing more of his neck. He moaned loudly as Kurt grazed his teeth over his skin.

Kurt bit down on Blaine's neck, reaching for the lube on the table.

Blaine exhaled sharply. "God, that feels so good..."

Kurt sat back on his heels before slicking up a finger and spreading Blaine's legs slowly.

Blaine shivered with excitement, staring up at his amazingly sexy boyfriend.

Kurt pushed the tip of his index finger inside of Blaine, watching Blaine as he moaned beneath him.

Blaine slowly spread his legs wider as Kurt pushed further into him. "Kuurrttt, baby..."

Kurt fingered Blaine slowly. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Another, please..."

Kurt moaned lightly, pulling out and quickly slicking up another finger and gingerly pressing in.

Fuck, that felt good! Blaine lifted his hips, giving Kurt better access.

Kurt sped his movements, scissoring his fingers as he stretched Blaine. He watched in amazement as the beautiful body before him writhed beneath his touch.

"Kurt! Another, please!" Blaine begged.

Kurt pulled out once more before adding a third finger, pushing in and out of him faster as he felt his fingers slide over Blaine's prostate.

Blaine cries out, "Kurt! Fuck! I need you...I need you so bad!"

"I know Blaine.." Kurt said softly, I just don't want to hurt you.."

"You won't," Blaine assured him. "I-I'm ready..."

Kurt pulled out of Blaine before slicking up his achingly hard cock and leaning over Blaine and positioning himself at Blaine's hole.

Blaine started up at his boyfriend. "Please, Kurt..."

Kurt slowly pushed into Blaine, moaning softly as he felt the tight heat surround him.

Blaine threw his head back, focusing on relaxing his body and getting used to the stretch.

Kurt pushed in until he was fully inside of Blaine, panting lightly.

"Unngh!" Blaine moaned loudly as the pain subsided. "O-okay..."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly as he started moving his hips slowly. Blaine was so tight, he felt amazing.

Kurt lightly pressed against Blaine's prostate. "KUURRT! God!" He practically yelled.

Kurt moaned as he watched Blaine. He looked so amazing, and the sounds he made. "Fuck..Blaine.."

"God, Kurt! Fuck me, please!" Blaine begged.

Kurt gasped before speeding up his thrusts, occasionally hitting his prostate.

"Ahhh! YES! KURT! Right there!" Blaine screamed. Kurt brushed against that bundle of nerves roughly and damn, it drove Blaine wild.

Kurt moaned louder. "Blaine! Oh God.." He gasped, speeding his thrusts. He grabbed Blaine's hips and rested is forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine scratched down Kurt's back, grabbing his ass tightly. "Kurt! Baby, harder please!"

Kurt pounded into Blaine harder, slamming against his prostate with each thrust. "Shit! Blaine!"

"GODDAMNFUCKKURT!" Blaine's voice was so loud, but shit, he couldn't help it. Kurt drove him crazy with every thrust. "Babe, I'm so close..."

"Me too Blaine...God!" Kurt moaned, thrusting harder as he felt himself near his release.

"NNNUUUGGHHH!" Blaine cried out as he came between the two of them.

Kurt came soon after, crying out Blaine's name as he spilled himself inside of his boyfriend.

Blaine panted heavily, moaning Kurt's name over and over.

Kurt's thrusts slow to a stop as he pants over Blaine.

Blaine breathes heavily. "Kiss me..."

Kurt locks their lips in a heated kiss, moaning softly as their tongues slid across one another.

Blaine sighed happily, massaging Kurt's tongue with his own.

Kurt slowly pulls out of Blaine, never pulling away from his lips.

They turn on their sides, tangling their legs together.

"I love you.." Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips.

Blaine gives a slight moan. He'd never get tired of hearing those words. "I love you too."

Kurt kisses Blaine softly again, pulling them closer together.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. He loved this. Just being with Kurt. They could just lie in bed, doing nothing, and he'd be perfectly happy just to be with him.

Kurt broke the kiss and cuddles up to Blaine, pulling the covers over them and sighing happily.

Blaine reached over and turned the light off before wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"I love you..so much.."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, I love you more than anything."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine relaxing into Blaine's warm embrace.

"Good night, boo."

Kurt smiled at the pet name. "Night baby.." he yawned before drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning as they were getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. Blaine opened it to see his mom. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

She smiled at her son before stepping inside. "I'd like to talk you boys for a second."

"Alright," Blaine says, stepping aside so she could walk in. He went to get Kurt and they sat in the den area.

She sat across from them smiling a bit too pleasantly at her son and his boyfriend.

"What did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked.

"So, it sounded like you two were...having a...a bit of fun last night.." She finally said.

Kurt blushed, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine stared down and the floor, mortified. "Oh, god..."

"I was just wondering...if you were taking necessary...precautions.." She said, looking at the boys.

Blaine blushed a deep red. "Mom...neither one of us has ever been with someone else..."

"It doesn't matter Blaine, there's a number of things you can be born with that can be transferred.." She said seriously.

"Mom..." Blaine groaned. "We'll be careful. I promise. But please...this is embarrassing..."

Kurt just continued staring at the floor.

"Blaine, I understand that this is uncomfortable dear...But I just want to make sure you two were being safe."

"I swear. We will be. From now on. I promise. Just please...at least not in front of Kurt..." Blaine pleaded.

"No, it's fine Blaine...I-I didn't know that.." Kurt said looking up, despite the brilliant shade of crimson on his cheeks.  
"Is there anything you two want to know?" Marissa asked.

"Nope. Not me. Not at all," Blaine answered quickly.

Marissa looked at Kurt. "Did you have any questions?"

"E-..Exactly, what can happen if we don't use...protection?" Kurt asked. He was actually very curious about this. He didn't exactly have anyone at home willing to talk about it.

Marissa looked up at Kurt. "Well, you can get all kinds of diseases or infections. Some don't have cures either. You can get very sick."

Kurt tensed up. That didn't sound good at all. "Oh.." he said simply, eyes darting over to a very uncomfortable looking Blaine.

"Like I said earlier, you can be born with some of these as well. I just don't want anything to happen to either of you." Marissa said concernedly.

"How do we know? I mean, could we go get tested?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Marissa nodded. "There are free clinics. You just go in and asked to be tested."

Kurt looked over at Blaine. Hopefully it wasn't too late. "What do you think?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"That's fine. I understand," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine let out a deep breath. "Yeah. This is just...weird to talk about...with my mom..."

Kurt gave a weak smile, he would actually much rather talk to Blaine's mom about this than his father. Just thinking about it made him cringe.

"If...If you'd be more comfortable, I could take you..." Marissa says, turning to Blaine. "And Blaine, honey, I know this is embarrassing for you. But I just want you to be alright. You can come to me for anything."

Blaine smiled at his mother weakly. "Thanks mom.."

"I really don't think I could ask my dad to take me, so that would be really great actually." Kurt said.

Marissa took both their hands. "I'll always be here for both of you."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you.. Even though we might have kept you up last night." Kurt joked.

Blaine groaned.

"It's alright," Marissa giggled.

Kurt elbowed Blaine playfully. "It's okay Blaine.." he giggled.

Blaine gave a nervous smile. "Yeah..."

"Well, I'm going to finish getting ready," she stood and pulled Blaine into a hug before Kurt. "Thank you for listening boys.." She said smiling before walking out.

They both nodded and headed back to look for outfits for the day. They were going to see Wicked after all.

"What a wonderful way to start the day.." Kurt chuckles, looking through his bags.

Blaine sighs. "I am completely mortified."

Kurt looks up at Blaine and smiled. "Come on, it wasn't that bad.."

"My mother heard me getting fucked by my boyfriend. I'm going to be completely paranoid now..."

"At least she wasn't mad.." Kurt giggled.

"True," Blaine sighed. "I know it could've been worse. But still."

"Remind me to buy condoms while were out." Kurt said.

"A-Alright," Blaine says, pulling out his tightest pair of skinny jeans.

Kurt smiled, looking at his boyfriend. "You're so cute when you're all nervous.."

Blaine blushed as he smiled. "Wouldn't you be if it were Carole? Oh, god. She'd probably squeal over that too," Blaine laughed.

Kurt laughed. "Point taken." He said before slipping off his shirt.

Blaine pulled his dark blue skinny jeans up and bent over to look for a shirt. "Which goes better with these?"

Kurt looks over at Blaine and can't help but stare as his boyfriend bent over. His ass looked so amazing in those jeans.

Blaine held up two shirts, turning to his boyfriend. "Kurt?"

"Huh?"

"Which shirt goes better with these jeans?" Blaine repeats.

"The, uh..the red one." Kurt says swallowing.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up.

Blaine walked over, gingerly cupping Kurt's face between his fingers. "You sure?"

Kurt swallowed again, "Y-yeah.." he said quickly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you."

Kurt whined lightly as Blaine's lips left his. "I love you too.."

Blaine smiled before walking off to the bathroom to style his hair.

Kurt sighed, watching Blaine as he walked off. This was going to be a long day.

Blaine tamed his curls and did a little twirl for Kurt. "How do I look?"

Kurt swallowed again, admiring his boyfriend. "Amazing.."

Blaine blushed. "Thank you.."

Kurt walked over and kissed Blaine softly. "You're welcome.."

Blaine smiled, lifting his arms up at stretch and revealing a little bit of skin above his jeans.

Kurt's eyes stayed glued to that strip of skin. He gasped lightly, tracing his fingers along it.

Blaine shivered. Damn, that felt good!

"I'm sorry...it's just...those jeans.." Kurt whispered.

"Don't be sorry..." Blaine said softly. "I like it.."

Kurt smiled giving Blaine a small kiss. "I should get ready..

Blaine nodded. "I'm gonna go get us some coffee."

"Alright.." Kurt said, kissing him again.

Blaine went downstairs to the coffee bar and ordered their drinks. When he got back to their room he stopped as he saw Kurt. "Oh. My. God."

"What? Is something wrong?" Kurt asked concernedly.

Blaine shook his head. "No...You're just...Perfect.."

Kurt blushed, smoothing his outfit down. He knew Blaine loved it when he wore vests and ties. "Thank you.." He says softly.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled, handing Kurt his coffee.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek as he took his coffee.

Blaine led Kurt out to the balcony as they drank their coffee. "So...about what my mom said...what do you think?"

"About which part?" Kurt asked sipping his coffee.

"Going to the clinic," Blaine said quietly.

"I think we should...Just to get it out of the way.." Kurt said, looking over the city.

Blaine nodded. "Did you want to wait until we're home? Or go ahead and do it?"

"I don't know...what did you want?" Kurt replied, looking over at his boyfriend.

"I'm not sure. It kind of scares me.." Blaine admitted.

"Me too.." Kurt said, staring into his coffee.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Did you want to go ahead and do it? We don't have to. But I mean, we'd get our results faster..."

"Yeah...That would be better than just putting it off." Kurt sighed.

"Ugh...just thinking about it makes me feel gross..."

"You're not gross Blaine.." Kurt says, grabbing Blaine's hand. "No matter what that test says...I'll still love you and stay with you.."

"I'm pretty positive neither of us has any of that. Just thinking about it though.." Blaine whispered.

"I know.." Kurt sighs. "I hate things like this..I don't want to be told there's something wrong with me.."

Blaine turned to Kurt. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." he says seriously.

"We don't know that.."

Blaine chuckled. "I do. There's nothing that would make me think any less of you."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with tears in his eyes, giving a weak smile. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt. Nothing could change that."

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Blaine held him close, rubbing small circles on his back. "But on a happier note...We gotta finish getting ready to go see Wicked!"

Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes. "I know...I'm so excited!"

Blaine giggled. "I know. You should've seen your face. Do you know how hard it was to not tell you?"

"You KNEW!" Kurt said, in shock.

"Yeah. She wanted to know if that's something you'd like so she asked me." Blaine explained.

"I had no idea..." Kurt said, smirking at his boyfriend.

"I know," Blaine laughed. "It was really hard to keep that in though."

Kurt giggled, "Well, I'm amazingly over exited!"

"Good!" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss."Mmm..you taste like coffee."

Blaine smiled. "So do you," he giggled. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" He said kissing Blaine again. "But that doesn't mean I want to stop kissing you.." he said softly.

Blaine leaned in for another kiss. "Me neither. I could do this forever."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissing him softly.

Blaine sighed happily. "I want to be like this forever..." he whispered.

"Me too.." Kurt said softly, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose. "We're going to be late if we don't go..."

Kurt jumped up, "You're right!" He gasped, running to grab his coat.

Blaine giggled, following Kurt. They met Marissa outside and climbed into the limo.

Kurt looked more excited than when they arrived in New York. He bounced excitedly, quietly humming Wicked songs to himself.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, listening to the sound of him humming. It was so relaxing.

Kurt turned to kiss the top of Blaine's head, smiling wide.

Marissa looked at the two boys in front of her. "You two are so adorable."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's mother, blushing slightly.

Blaine gave a little giggle and closed his eyes, getting lost in Kurt's soft singing.

When they got there Blaine linked arms with Kurt as they walked to get their programs.

Kurt bounced excitedly as they found their seats. Blaine held Kurt's hand as they waited for the show to start.

"I can't believe we're here!" Kurt said smiling. Their seats were perfect, not too close, not too far. Everything was perfect!

Blaine turned back to his mom. "Thanks again, for everything. This trip has been simply amazing!"

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves.." She smiled.

Blaine smiled. He didn't see how this trip could get any better.

The lights started to dim and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in excitement as the music began.

Blaine smiled as Kurt sang along to every song. They watched the stage intently until it was over. Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw tears on his cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blaine asked quickly.

"I'm fine.." He said smiling and wiping his tears as they stood to leave. "That was just amazing.."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. "I'm really happy you enjoyed it."

Kurt smiles. "I did.." He turns to Marissa, grabbing her hand. "Thank you so much.." He said softly.

Marissa pulled him in for a tight hug. "You're welcome, honey."

Kurt hugs her back before they start to go back to the limo. "Oh...um...I have a...a question."

She turned to look at Kurt. "What is it?"

"Can we uh...stop at a drug store?" He asked nervously.

Marissa giggled. "That's fine."

"Okay.." he gave a sigh of relief, slipping into the limo.

Blaine blushed and kept looking out the window.

"Blaine, don't be embarrassed dear, it's perfectly natural.." His mother assured him.

"I know," Blaine said quietly. "I just never thought I'd be doing this with my boyfriend and mom."

She gave a small laugh, "I know. I just want you to feel like you can talk to me about these things."

Blaine nodded. "I know I can. It wouldn't be so weird if you would've found out in a different way..."

Kurt looked away guiltily and his mother gave another small laugh.

Blaine gave in and laughed with her. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. He just never thought his mom would be this okay with things.

They made it to the pharmacy and Kurt got out of the limo. "You wanna come?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly, stepping out with his boyfriend.

They walk inside and find what they were looking for. Kurt's eyes skim over the assorted boxes."Soo.." He says, rocking on the balls of his feet. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Well..." Blaine started. "Do you want just regular ones? Or something different?"

"I don't know.." Kurt said examining a box before quickly replacing it on the shelf.

"There's so many..." Blaine said quietly. "Normal, ribbed, warming, cooling, just wow..."

Kurt picked up another box, "I don't think we need them to shoot out rainbows or anything.." he says reading the back.

Blaine laughed. "Well what about these? The ice part is something I've kind of always thought was interesting..." he says, holding up a box of Fire and Ice.

Kurt examined the box. "Yeah...those'll work." He said smiling.

Blaine grabbed the box and went to pay for them, blushing as he did so.

The cashier handed Blaine the box in a little white bag after he paid and they walked back out to the limo.

Blaine put the bag in Kurt's messenger bag before they climbed back in.

After a slightly awkward ride back to the hotel Kurt and Blaine made it upstairs to the room, saying goodnight to Blaine's mother before stepping inside.

Blaine sighs, taking off his jacket and shoe. "I'm so glad that is over..."

Kurt smiles taking off his jacket as well. "Well at least we have some now."

"True. I don't mind going out and getting them. It's just being with my mom..."

"It's alright, I know I would be freaked out if it was Carole too.." Kurt said, pulling off his shoes before unbuttoning his vest.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, holding his boyfriend close. "I'm just glad you're here with me."

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine whispered, kissing his forehead.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss at Blaine's neck softly.

Blaine sighed at the relaxing touch. He rolled his head to the side, exposing more of his neck.

Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders as he started to nip at Blaine's jaw.

"Mmmm, Kuuurrtt," Blaine sighed, backing them towards the bed.

Kurt moans as Blaine lies him down and lies on top of him, kissing him softly.

Blaine kissed over to Kurt's ear. "What do you want, baby?" he whispers hotly.

Kurt gasped lightly."I..I want you inside of me..please.."

Blaine bit back a low growl as he started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with lust filled eyes as his boyfriend undressed him.

Blaine threw Kurt's shirt to the side before quickly bring his hands to his boyfriend's pants.

Kurt lifted his hips up, allowing Blaine to slide off his jeans.

Blaine took a moment to admire the angel below him. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Kurt blushed, "I love you.."

Blaine smiled sweetly, "I love you too." He leaned down, kissing up Kurt's chest to his lips.

Kurt's hands trailed down to the hem of Blaine's shirt before pulling it over his head.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, reaching down to take off his own jeans.

Kurt kissed Blaine when they were both unclothed. "Do you have them?" Kurt panted.

Blaine nodded, reaching over for the little bottle of lube.

Kurt spread his legs, panting as he watched his gorgeous boyfriend.

Blaine slicked up his fingers before slowly sliding one in.

Kurt moaned lightly, letting the burn of the stretch dull before asking for a second and then a third.

Blaine worked his fingers, occasionally brushing over that bundle of nerves that drove Kurt crazy.

"Blaine.." Kurt panted. "I'm-ah!- I'm ready.."

Blaine's breathing sped up. He reached down to Kurt's bag and pulled out one of the condoms, clumsily putting it on.

"Blaine please.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine lined himself up against Kurt's tight entrance, slowly pushing in.

Kurt gasped, moaning at the stretch. "God, Blaine.." That felt so amazing, once the pain dulled he felt the tingle from the special effect of the condom, it felt a little weird, but not terrible.

Blaine moaned loudly as he pushed all the way in. He was starting to feel the heat. It wasn't bad, really. But something didn't really feel right. Blaine pushed the thought away and started thrusting in and out of his boyfriend.

Kurt moaned, clawing down Blaine's back as he thrust in and out of him. Okay, that seemed to be getting a little warm. Kurt tried to ignore it, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. After a while, Kurt's entrance felt like it was on fire."Ow! Fuck Blaine, stop, I can't take it anymore!" Kurt cried. That didn't feel good at all, that just burnt like a bitch!

Blaine quickly pulled out of Kurt, tearing the condom off of himself. "Fuck! I tried to ignore it..." Blaine says, running to the bathroom to ease the fiery sensation.

"Shit!" Kurt cries out. "Fuck! That burns!" Kurt said jumping out of bed.

Blaine turns the shower on cool and jumps in. He felt like he had literally stuck his dick in a container of icy hot.

Kurt ran into the bathroom and wet a rag, hastily rubbing his hole of the offending stuff. He felt it inside of him and he tried to get as much of the sensation away as possible. "Fuck!" He groaned at the pain.

Blaine stood in the shower, frantically trying to get the burn to ease. "I'm sorry Kurt...God, I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your f-ow! Fuck! Fault Blaine.." Kurt said, as he tried to rid himself of the burn.

"I'm the one that...Ugh! Shit...picked it out..." Blaine groaned, the sting not lessening.

"You didn't know this would happen..Shit!" Kurt hissed. "I think the water makes it worse!" Kurt groaned, throwing the rag in the sink.

"I know...Fuck!" Blaine yelled. For a second, he thought about asking his mom what to do for burns but he knew she'd ask what happened. He quickly decided not to.

A couple hours later, Kurt and Blaine lie on the bed. The only reminder of the pain was the discarded condom on the floor and a deep throbbing where the burn was before. "Let's not use those anymore.." Kurt mumbled from face down in the mattress.

"Agreed," Blaine said quietly. "That was just horrible."

Kurt threw an arm across Blaine's chest, pulling himself close. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty stupid," Blaine laughed.

"Why? You didn't know...neither did I.." Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"I know. Just, when I saw it, I just had this idea of how it would be. But I was far off," Blaine giggled.

"What was your idea? Kurt asked his boyfriend.

Blaine blushed. "Umm...it's kind of weird..."

"What is it?" Kurt asked softly, tracing patterns on Blaine's chest with his finger.

"I don't know...Just the idea of the ice part...It seemed interesting."

"Blaine..do you have an ice kink?" Kurt asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine's blush deepened. "Umm...maybe..." he said quietly.

"You can talk to me about it.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Umm...well...what do you want to know?"

"Well what do you like about it?" He asked Blaine.

"I don't really know. It's not like I've tried anything with it." Blaine started. "But sometimes, when you're really horny...your mouth is cold. It feels really good..."

Kurt smiled, getting out of bed and slipping on his boxers and slipping on his button up. "I'll be right back.." He said.

Blaine watched as Kurt got dressed. "Umm...Okay?"

Kurt walked into the kitchen, grabbing the ice bucket and walked out of the room to the ice machine. He filled up the bucket and returned to the room.

Blaine looked up as Kurt walked in. He looked at the bucket full of ice. "Are you serious?" He asked, smiling widely.

Kurt smiled mischievously, nodding and setting the bucket on the bedside table.

Blaine licked his lips as he watched Kurt intently.

Kurt strut over to his bag, pulling out some ties. "I have an idea..." Kurt said darkly.

Oh god! Kurt's voice was so sexy when it dropped like that. "W-what's that?" he asked.

"Can I..tie you to the bed?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine under his lashes.

Blaine closed his eyes, leaning his head against the headboard as he imagined it. "Mmmm, yes, please..."

Kurt smiled, sauntering over to the bed and grabbing one of Blaine's wrists and tying it to the bed post. He continued until each of his limbs were tied to a post.

Blaine grew harder as he watched his boyfriend tie him up. He had never expected to tell Kurt about the ice thing but he was so glad he did.

Kurt kneeled on the bed grabbing a piece of ice and trailing it down Blaine's chest.

"Oh, god..." Blaine gasped at the sudden cold. He bit his lower lip, watching Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself, tracing the piece down over Blaine's hip.

Blaine slightly lifted his hips, panting heavily. "Kuuurrrttt!"

Kurt popped the ice into his mouth before slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Blaine breathed heavily as he watched Kurt undress himself. "You're so fucking hot, Kurt..."

Kurt slipped off his shirt, clad only in his boxer-briefs before licking across one of Blaine's nipples, his tongue still cold from the ice.

"Ahhhh!" Blaine moaned. Kurt's tongue sent shivers throughout his body. "Mmm, yesss..."

"I though you didn't want your mom to hear you.." Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine whined. "I don't...But fuck! That feels good..."

Kurt chuckled, grabbing another piece of ice, trailing it down Blaine's neck.

"Baby..." Blaine moaned, squirming beneath Kurt.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, trailing the ice lower.

Blaine writhed under his boyfriend. "Good...so fucking good..."

Kurt trailed the ice down back over his boyfriend's hips. He leaned over, licking the small trail of water off of the hot skin.

Blaine gasped at the feel of Kurt's tongue. "Kuuurrttt...fuck!" he moaned loudly.

"What do you want baby?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "M-my thighs..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's hip before taking the ice between his lips and sliding it down Blaine's inner thigh.

Blaine struggled, pulling at the ties. "Damnitkurtshit!" Blaine panted.

Kurt smiled with ice poking out of his lips and running it lightly up the underside of Blaine's throbbing member.

"FUCK!" Blaine yelled. "Don'tstoppleasedon'tstop..." he breathed out in a rush.

Kurt took the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it with the ice.

Blaine rolled his hips. "God! More! Please!"

Kurt slowly took more of Blaine , keeping the ice between his tongue and the underside of his boyfriend's length.

Blaine rocked his hips up, moaning loudly. "Your...m-mouth...d-damn baby..."

Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine's thighs, moaning lightly and looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked down, catching Kurt's gaze. Watching his boyfriend do this to him, made Blaine fall apart even more.

Kurt kept his eyes locked with Blaine's, sucking harder and moaning.

Blaine pulled at the restraints. Something about having no control really turned Blaine on.

And something about having complete control turned Kurt on. He bobbed his head faster, sliding his hands down Blaine's shaking legs.

Blaine threw his head back. "K-Kurt...I'm about to...cum..." He panted.

Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock before pulling off and beginning to quickly work him with his hand, biting at his hip bones.

Blaine's moans turned to screams as Kurt bit down harder. He watched his boyfriend pump him a few more times before Blaine lost it.

Kurt watched as Blaine came, screaming out his name and shooting the hot liquid all over Kurt's hand and his lower stomach.

Blaine panted as his body went limp in the bounds. He looked up at Kurt with lazy, spent eyes.

Kurt looked up at Blaine before slowly licking the cum off of his hand and beginning to work on his stomach, moaning at the taste of his boyfriend.

Blaine watched Kurt with wide eyes. "That has got to be the sexiest thing ever..."

Kurt finished cleaning up Blaine with his tongue before moving up to kiss him deeply, letting him taste himself.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue entered his mouth. The thought of tasting himself on someone never really appealed to him. But there was something about Kurt that just made everything seem sexier. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, smiling at Blaine. Blaine looked up at the pale angel above him. "I love you so much, Kurt." he whispered.

"I love you too.." Kurt said kissing Blaine's sweat beaded forehead before beginning to untie him.

As Kurt untied him, Blaine fell limp against the bed before curling himself up to his boyfriend's chest.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing the top of his head and stroking his curls.

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a gentle sigh.

Kurt tried desperately to ignore the straining erection in his boxers, but Blaine looked so peaceful and tired He just held him, breathing in the scent that was pure Blaine.

Blaine wrapped himself around, bringing the closer. He felt Kurt's massive erection. Blaine moaned in his boyfriend's ear. "What do you want, baby?"

"Blaine..You can sleep.." Kurt assured him. "You don't have to.."

"No...I really want to," Blaine said hotly.

Kurt gave a small gasp. "Y- your mouth..please.." He whispered.

Blaine hurriedly got on his knees and pulled Kurt's briefs down. "God you're beautiful!"

Kurt moaned, looking down at Blaine with lust full eyes.

Blaine smiled seductively at Kurt as he rolled his tongue around the head of his throbbing cock.

Kurt watched, moaning lightly as Blaine teasingly licked the tip of his member.

Blaine kissed the tip lightly before taking all of Kurt in his mouth.

Kurt gasped before crying out. "Blaine!"

Blaine moaned around Kurt's achingly hard member as he bobbed his head faster.

Kurt's hands trailed down to Blaine's hair, his finger tightly fisting in the curls as his hips thrust up lightly into Blaine's mouth.

God, he loved when Kurt pulled his hair. Blaine moaned louder, sending vibrations through Kurt.

Kurt whimpered fisting his hands tighter as Blaine's tongue did amazing things around his cock. "Blaine..Oh fuck.."

Blaine lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. "Cum for me, baby," he whispered before sinking his mouth back over Kurt.

Kurt groaned at Blaine's words, his head rolling back to rest on the headboard as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. "Blaine...I'm about to...O-Oh fuck!"

Blaine moaned as Kurt came deep in his throat. He made sure to lick every last drop of his boyfriend's sweet seed.

Kurt panted heavily, sliding down the headboard to lie down on the bed. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to even out his breathing.

Blaine slide up next to Kurt. "I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?" He giggled.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly and nodded lightly.

Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back languidly, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, massaging Kurt's tongue with his own.

Kurt moaned softly before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled sweetly, "I love you too."

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine's chest, kissing it softly.

Blaine yawned loudly. "Good night, Kurt."

"Night babe.." Kurt said happily.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine woke to an empty bed and slipped some sweatpants on and went to go look for Kurt. He found him sitting on the balcony, wearing Blaine's white button up and sitting with his knees drawn up under his chin. He held a coffee mug and his arms were wrapped around his legs. He had a distant look on his face as he looked off into the rising sun. His eyes looked glossed over and he wore no expression until he noticed Blaine watching him. A smile graced his lips and the dullness flew from his eyes as they met Blaine's through the sliding glass door.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "Fine...tired.." He said softly, taking a small sip of his coffee.

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "How long have you been up?"

"Since..." He thought for a moment. "Since five.." he said softly.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, baby?" Blaine asked, putting an arm around Kurt. "We have a big day today..."

"I know...I can't sleep.." Kurt said, sipping his coffee again as the expression he wore earlier began to creep over his features.

Blaine looked at Kurt worriedly. "Are you just nervous? Or is it something else?"

"I don't know.." Kurt sighed. "I'm just kind of...I don't know.."

"It's going to be okay," Blaine said reassuringly. "I'm pretty positive it won't be bad. But no matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt stayed silent; his eyes drifting back to look over the city as he clutched his coffee cup.

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"Just...hold me? Please.." Kurt asked weakly.

Blaine moved behind Kurt and let him rest himself on Blaine's chest, holding him tightly. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, his voice breaking a bit.

"Baby..." Blaine said, holding Kurt closer. "Talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"I'm just scared.." Kurt said, starting to cry. He set the coffee mug down and brought his hands to his face. "I'm scared Blaine.."

Blaine rubbed small circles on Kurt's back. "I am too. But we will get our results back and they will be negative for everything. I know it."

"It's just...I know you say you'll stay with me but what if I do have something, and I ended up giving it to you?...I…I'm just scared you'll leave me."

Blaine moved so he was in front of Kurt. "Look at me." He said seriously. "If one of us does have something, there are ways to make sure the other doesn't get it. And say that you're right and I got something from you. I don't care. We will get through it together. I love you, Kurt. Absolutely nothing could change that, baby."

Kurt collapsed into Blaine's arms sobbing. "I'm sorry Blaine...I-I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt close. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"For doubting you..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "It's okay. I understand how you feel."

"I love you so much.." Kurt said, trying to calm his breathing.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin, looking at him lovingly. "I love you too, Kurt. More than anything."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. He supped Kurt's face in his hand. "You have nothing to worry about, baby."

Kurt nodded softly, looking up at Blaine. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome," Blaine said sweetly. "Let's go get ready. I'll be there every step of the way."

Kurt smiled lightly. "Alright.."

Blaine helped Kurt up and they went to go take a shower. About an hour later, Blaine was laying on the bed, waiting for Kurt to finish his hair. There was a knock at the door and Blaine opened it to see his mom. He told her they'd meet her downstairs in a couple minutes before turning to tell Kurt.

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine nervously. "O-okay."

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they headed down to meet his mom. "It's going to be okay, baby."

Kurt nodded softly, that bubble of doubt still evident in his expression.

Marissa lead them to a car that she had rented, not wanting to take a limo for this. They headed to a local clinic. Kurt was practically shaking by the time they got there. Blaine held him tightly as they walked in and signed in.

Kurt sat next to Blaine as they waited. A young man walked out of the office with tear stained cheeks and red eyes, clutching a piece of paper close to him. Kurt looked away, squeezing Blaine's hand as the young man ran to another, pulling him into a hug and sobbing. Later they walked out together and Kurt turned to Blaine. "Blaine..I can't do this.." Kurt said, on the verge of tears.

"Baby, you can do this. We're not going to have anything. This is just to prove to each other that we don't. I love you so much, Kurt. This won't change us. It will only show us that we don't have anything to worry about," Blaine said, taking Kurt in his arms.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, trying to hold back the tears. "I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "We don't have to do this. I just know you wanted to when my mom brought it up."

"I want to...I'm just scared.." Kurt sighed. They sat there a while before the Phlebotomist came into the waiting room, "Anderson?"

Blaine felt his heart sink. He was terribly afraid but had to be strong for Kurt. He stood up and kissed his boyfriend before walking to the back.

The doctor took Blaine in the back and asked him a few questions before prepping him to take his blood. "A little young to be doing this, huh?" The doctor said. "I haven't gotten a teenager in a while...It's very responsible of you to be doing this."

Blaine nodded. He could barely think, let alone talk. "J-just want to be safe..." he managed to get out.

"It usually helps if you talk during these...Takes your mind off of things.." The doctor said politely, placing Blaine's arm on the rest and tying the band around it.

"I-I don't really know what to talk about.." Blaine said quietly. All he could think about was what Kurt had been telling him earlier.

"Well who was that you were sitting with?" The doctor asked, trying to get Blaine to calm down a bit, he looked so nervous.

"Erm..." Blaine bit his lip. "My mom and boyfriend." he said quietly, not knowing how the doctor felt on that subject.

"What's he like?" The doctor asked, not skipping a beat as he pulled out what he needed.

Blaine took a deep breath. "He's the most amazing person I've ever met." He closed his eyes as he continues. "I'll never forget the first time I saw him. I looked up and saw this perfect angel. He's funny, beautiful, always knows what to say, and he just makes me feel so loved."

"He sounds amazing." The doctor said smiling as he wiped the alcohol pad across the crook of Blaine's elbow.

Blaine jumped as he felt the cold against his skin. He had forgotten what he was doing. "He's perfect," Blaine sighed happily.

"Are you two from here?" The doctor asked, searching for Blaine's vein.

Blaine shook his head. "We're from Ohio. It's our first time here. My mom brought us."

"Do you like it so far?" He asked, reaching for the needle.

"It's beautiful," Blaine started, looking away so he couldn't see the needle. "It's so much more than I expected."

The doctor pushed the needle in, making sure the blood was flowing correctly before looking up at Blaine. "What have you done since you've been here?" He asked.

Blaine winced a little but it wasn't as bad as he thought. "We saw the sky line, went to fashion shows, went to a few restaurants...There's so much to do!"

They talked for a few more minutes before Blaine was done. The doctor placed a bandage around Blaine's arm.  
"It'll be about an hour." The doctor said.

Blaine nodded and walked back out to Kurt with a smile.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Hey.." he said shakily.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "It isn't bad. He'll get you to talk about something that relaxes you and it's over before you know it."

"Alright.." Kurt says, standing as the doctor calls his name. He kissed Blaine softly before walking back to the room.

The doctor sat him down as he prepared what he needed. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Very..." Kurt admitted, fumbling with his hands.

"Don't be," He said smiling. "What's something that makes you happy? That just completely relaxes you?"

"My...My boyfriend.." Kurt said blushing.

The doctor nodded. "Tell me about him."

Kurt inhaled as he watched the doctor. "He's just perfect and funny and sweet. He's been so supportive today...I just love him.." he said, a small smile working its way out.

He extended Kurt's arm, looking for the vein after using the alcohol pad. "You two are very brave to be doing this. Most people would rather not know. But then again most people aren't like the two of you." he said smiling.

"What do you mean? Kurt asked, a little less nervous.

"The way you talk about each other," The doctor explained. "Most people your age don't have that. It's...just amazing the way of you lights up when you talk about the other." he said as he stuck the needle in.

Kurt flinched, looking away as the needle pierced his skin. He relaxed softly. "Thank you.." He said, keeping his eyes away from his arm.

"Are you enjoying yourself here? Your boyfriend mentioned that you were just visiting." The doctor asked as he drew Kurt's blood.

"I love it...It's magical here." Kurt said, smiling and looking at the ceiling.

He slowly took the needle out and put a bandage on Kurt's arm. "Well, you're all done. You can either wait in the patient area or come back in about an hour and we will have your results."

"Thank you.." Kurt said, walking out to Blaine.

Blaine stood when he saw Kurt walk out. "How'd it go?"

"Better than I thought.." Kurt said, hugging Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Good. Did...Did you want to wait here or go do something?"

"It doesn't matter to me.." Kurt said softly.

"I think I'll go crazy if I just sit here..." Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked over to Marissa. "Do you want to go out to lunch?"

"Sounds good," She said happily. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm still kind of nervous.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I'm sure it will all be over soon, honey," Marissa soothed. "Where do you want to go eat?"

"Just somewhere small...I really think I only need something light right now" Kurt sighed, placing a hand on his stomach.

Marissa nodded and took them to a small cafe down the road.

They all ordered coffee and sat there, chatting lightly about random things, mostly about tomorrow being their last day in New York.

"Was there anything you wanted to do before we leave?" Marissa asked.

"I've fulfilled all of my New York dreams..." Kurt said dreamily. "What about you two?"

"Not really," Blaine said, shaking his head. "But it's kind of been all about us. Is there anything you want, mom?"

"Well that's because the trip was for you two." She said happily. "But most of the thing I wanted to do, we've done."

"Most?" Blaine asked. "Is there more?"

"Well, I just wanted to go to central park.." She giggles.

"Then we'll go," Blaine smiled.

Marissa smiled at the boys. "Alright! Sounds like a good way to kill time." She said, sipping her coffee.

They finished their coffee and headed to Central Park.

Marissa smiled as they stepped out of the car. "Wow, it's beautiful." She mused.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they started walking. "I can't wait to live here..."

Kurt's heart fluttered. Did Blaine want to live here with him? Or was he just saying in general. Kurt decided to not get his hopes up and just looked ahead, nodding lightly.  
"It would be amazing." He said.

"A dream come true," Blaine said quietly, smiling at Kurt as a blush slowly appeared.

"I would like that too.." Kurt said, attempting to be subtle.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek. "It will happen."

"With...with you?.." Kurt asked.

Blaine's blush deepened. "I would love that..."

Kurt smiled widely, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked down for a second. "Y-You would like that?"

"Nothing would make me happier.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine got butterflies in his stomach. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, blushing as he noticed Marissa smiling at them.

Blaine smiled back at his mom. They walked around for a while, just taking in all of New York.

Kurt looked at his watch. "It's almost time.." He said quietly, the fear quickly resettling itself in his stomach.

Blaine felt his stomach drop. "Yeah..." He said quietly. He held Kurt's hand tightly, trying to be calm for his boyfriend.

They slowly walked back to the car and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they silently drove back to the clinic.

Blaine held Kurt close until they arrived. They walked up to the front desk hand in hand to get their results.

They gave the receptionist their names and she handed them each an envelope.  
"You first.." Kurt said nervously, on the edge of tears.

Blaine was almost shaking as he opened the envelope. He slowly read the letter. He looked up at Kurt with a sigh of relief. "Clean..."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's face in his hands, kissing him softly.

Blaine sighed happily into the kiss. "Your turn," He said softly.

Kurt's hands shook and tears formed in his eyes before he started to slowly open the envelope. He took out the paper and read it carefully. As soon as he finished reading it, he started crying, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine was so overwhelmed. He knew it would turn out this way; but to see the proof just made it so much better. "God, I love you so much, baby!"

"I was so scared Blaine..." Kurt sobbed, clinging to his boyfriend.

Blaine held Kurt close. "I know. I was too. But know it's official. We don't have to worry about it."

Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend, smiling through tear filled eyes. "I love you.." He said softly.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, leaning in to wipe Kurt's tears away.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

Kurt pulled away, resting his forehead against Blaine's.  
"I feel so much better.."

"Me too," Blaine smiled. "No more worrying."

Kurt smiled back. "Yeah.." he said, giving Blaine one more small kiss.

Marissa walked up and gave them a hug. "So...I kind of need a favor..."

Kurt looked at the shorter woman. "Anything.." He said smiling.

"So...To keep us all out of trouble..." She began. "If your dad asks, tell him that we all shared a room. There were two beds and Blaine insisted on sleeping on the couch..."

"Alright," Kurt laughed.

Marissa giggled along with Kurt. "Well, now that that is over, we have a full day. What do you want to do?"

Suddenly, Kurt felt extremely tired. "I think I need to take a nap.." Kurt sighed. Now that he wasn't as anxious as he was earlier, he seemed to actually be able to sleep if given the chance.

"Well, would you mind if I go shopping or something with my mom? I mean, I really don't want to leave you alone but I kind of want to spend some time with her," Blaine asked softly.

"No, I don't mind.." Kurt said smiling. "You two go ahead, I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted.." Kurt yawned.

"You hardly slept," Blaine said. "You deserve sleep. We won't be long."

"Alright.." Kurt says softly as they walk out to the car.

They head back to the hotel and Blaine walks Kurt to their room. "You sure you'll be okay alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright.." Kurt says, giving Blaine a sleepy smile.

Blaine kissed Kurt. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, hugging Blaine and pulling him in for another kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. He pulled away and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

Kurt said goodbye to Blaine before walking into the room and changing. He slid under the covers and quickly fell asleep. He was so happy that everything was how it should be.

Blaine walked back down to meet his mom. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I'm just happy to be spending time with you.." She said, smiling at her son.

"Me too," Blaine said excitedly.

They decided to go walking around the city, stopping in stores and other places. "I've found a few apartments back home.." She said, looking up at Blaine as they walked down the busy street.

Blaine was happy for his mom but he wasn't looking forward to leaving Kurt's house. "Really? Where at?"

"About an hour from Lima." She said.

Blaine's heart sank. "Oh. H-have you picked one?"

"I was actually hoping you would help me pick.." Marissa said hopefully.

"Of course," Blaine said. "But isn't that kind of far? You know, for your work?"

"It is.." She said. "I just couldn't find a lot of places close by.." She sighed. "I'm trying to find a place closer to Lima...for you."

Blaine nodded his head, staying quiet.

"Blaine...Do you want to move back in with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. Please don't think I don't. It's just...I really want me and Kurt to work out. What if the distance ruins us?" Blaine asks, tears forming in his eyes.

She grabs her son's hand as she stopped walking. "Blaine...I'm sorry.."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, mom," Blaine said quietly.

"I'll try to find an apartment closer Blaine.." She said seriously.

"You don't have to go out of your way for me..." Blaine said, looking down. "I'll find a way to make it work."

"Blaine…I want you to be happy darling...I don't want you to be living with me and be miserable."

"If I'm miserable, it'll be because I did something wrong. Not you," Blaine said. He didn't want his mother to feel bad for this. He didn't admit it; but he still blamed himself for all of this.

"But if you're away from Kurt..."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I don't know..."

"That's what I'm worried about Blaine…I don't want you to resent me for it..." She said, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"I could never resent you." Blaine said. "I'll get a job so I can afford the gas to drive back and forth to McKinley and so I can see him."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Blaine said firmly. "I'll figure something out..."

"What are you going to tell Kurt?" She asked as they slowly started to walk again.

"I...I have no idea..." Blaine whispered.

"I'm so sorry Blaine...I never wanted you to have to go through this.." She said, looking up at her son.

Blaine shook his head again. "It isn't your fault. But I really just can't think about it right now..."

"You want to go get something to eat?" She asked Blaine, rubbing small circles on his back.

Blaine nodded, giving a weak smile. "Please."

Later that day when they return back to the hotel, Kurt is still asleep in the bed under a huge mountain of blankets.

Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt. He didn't know how he'd tell him. Blaine went to the bathroom and ran a hot bath before climbing in, bringing his knees to his chest and letting the tears fall.

Kurt woke up about ten minutes after Blaine came in. He pushed the blankets off of himself and stretched, yawning loudly.

Blaine sat in the tub trying to ease his breathing. Everything had just started working out. What if this was the end? He couldn't even think of that.

Kurt stood, stretching and looking at the bathroom, seeing a light beneath the door.  
"Blaine?"

Blaine was staring at the bottom of the tub, zoned out when Kurt walked in.

Kurt saw the tears in Blaine's eyes and hurried to sit next to him on the floor. "Blaine, what's wrong?" He asks quickly.

Blaine shook his head, not moving his eyes. He didn't know how to tell Kurt.

"Blaine...Look at me.." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine took a deep breath and finally looked over to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine paused, the pain he felt was displayed all over his face. "M-my mom...She found a couple apartments..."

Kurt's heart sank. "O-Oh.." he whispered.

Blaine looked back down at his feet. He didn't know what to say. What if Kurt didn't want to be with him if Blaine wasn't close enough?

"Where are they?" Kurt asked, looking down as well. He couldn't believe it, he knew this day would come; he just hadn't imagined it so soon.

"I don't know exactly. But they're an hour away from Lima..." Blaine whispered the last part as the tears streamed down his face.

"Are...are you going with her?"

"Kurt..." The tears came faster now. "I don't know what to do."

Kurt reached over the tub, pulling Blaine into his arms. "It's okay...It's gonna be okay.."

"How? If I don't go, my mom is alone. If I do go, I won't be with you as much. If you even will still want me..."

"Blaine, don't say that...I'll always love you and want you...You can go with her Blaine.." Kurt soothed.

"But we won't be able to see each other as much." Blaine said quietly.

"I know Baby, but we'll still be able to see each other at school and on the weekends.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Promise me? You'll always be here?"

"Always..I swear.." Kurt whispers, kissing Blaine's head.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine whispered.

"Why?" Kurt asked softly.

"It's just one thing after another since I tried opening up to me dad. And I'm just dragging you along with it. I'm so sorry," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his knees again.

"Blaine...it's okay...I love you and I'll always be here for you…Just...come lie in the bed with me.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's temple.

Blaine nodded as Kurt handed him a towel. He dried himself off and slipped on a pair of briefs before climbing into bed.

Kurt climbed in behind Blaine, pulling him close. "I love you baby.."

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"We'll get through this Blaine...you could live days away and I'd stay with you.." Kurt said.

Blaine lifted his head, cupping Kurt's face with his right hand. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"I feel the same way about you.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine starred lovingly at his boyfriend. "Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"It's our last night..." Blaine said quietly. "I was wondering something..."

"Anything.." Kurt assured him.

"What would you think of bundling up and sleeping on the balcony? So we can look out over the city?" Blaine asked.

"That sounds beautiful.." Kurt says, brushing some curls off of Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Kurt and Blaine stood, gathering all of the Blankets and going out into the cold air. Luckily, there was a futon that folded down. They quickly lied down on the futon, looking through the glass barriers at the sparkling city as they held one another close.

Blaine couldn't believe they were here, looking out over New York City. Blaine turned over, facing Kurt. "Kiss me..."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a deep passionate kiss, placing his hand lightly on his hip.

Blaine gasped. "Baby...Please...I want you..."

Kurt looked at Blaine in the pale moonlight. "O-out here?"

"Yes," Blaine breathed out. "U-unless you...don't want to..."

"Oh I do.." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine before going in the hotel to grab the lube. He returns and quickly dives under the blanket to escape the cold, kissing Blaine again as he settled himself.

Blaine moaned into the kiss. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, his hands sliding down his boyfriend's back.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, against Blaine's lips as he pulled him closer.

Blaine shivered from excitement. He wrapped his legs around Kurt, pulling him on top of himself.

Kurt thrust down into Blaine moaning lightly against his neck. "Blaine..." He moaned.

"Kuuurrtt..." Blaine breathed out. "I-I need you..."

"I know baby...just...be calm...I don't want to hurt you.." Kurt says, pulling off Blaine's boxer briefs.

Blaine's breathing sped up as he nodded. He ran his fingertips up and down Kurt's sides.

Kurt grabbed the lube before slicking up a finger and gingerly pushing into Blaine's tight entrance.

Blaine gasped, rolling his body under Kurt's. "Mmmm," Blaine moaned as the slight pain subsided.

"Tell me when you're ready.." Kurt said, adding another finger.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. He let his boyfriend stretch him, adding a third finger. "Now...Please...I'm ready..."

Kurt sat back a bit, pulling his underwear down just enough to free his cock. He moaned lightly at the release; positioning the leaking head of his member at Blaine's waiting hole.

Blaine writhed underneath Kurt. "Fuck! Now! Please, Kurt!" Blaine begged.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's plea and slowly pushed into him, gasping hotly as he felt the tight heat surround him.

Blaine pulled Kurt down for a deep, hot kiss. He moaned loudly as his boyfriend pushed all the way inside of him. "Mmm, I'm so full baby..."

Kurt gasped. "D-do you like that?...Dirty talk?" Kurt asked, letting Blaine adjust to the stretch.

"Talk to me..." Blaine nodded, tightening his legs around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine…you...you feel so fucking amazing...so fucking tight.." Kurt breathed out, slowly moving his hips.

"Uunnnggh! God! Yes!" Blaine moaned, his voice getting louder with each thrust. "Ahh! I love the way you fuck me hard!"

Kurt sped up his movements. "I love how you take my cock...like you were born for it...fuck.." he moaned, watching Blaine.

"Fuck! Kurt, pound me with your big fucking cock!" Blaine groaned. Kurt thrust faster, hitting Blaine's prostate hard. "God, baby! Make me your little slut!"

Kurt practically choked on the air he was breathing. "Oh fuck! Blaine! You like taking it like this don't you? Hard and fast like the slut you are.."

"Yes! I love being your cock slut! Nnngh!" Blaine moans increasing.

"Fuck!" Kurt growled through his teeth as he pounded into Blaine as hard as he could.

"SHIT, KURT!" Blaine yelled. "You make me so fucking full! AHH! Fuck me baby!"

"Do you love my cock?" Kurt asked, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes! I fucking love your cock! Feels...so...so good!" Blaine moaned, scratching down Kurt's back.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned, "I'm gonna cum.." He said, thrusting faster.

"Me too, Kurt," Blaine breathed out. "Cum deep inside me...fill me, please!"

Fuck, the way Blaine was talking turned him on to no end. He never thought Blaine would be into this because even mentioning condoms turned him into a blushing virgin, but here he was, calling himself a slut and begging for Kurt's cum.  
"Oh shit…Blaine...Fuck...S-say you're my slut...Fuck!" Kurt was so close to the edge, but Blaine was so hot like this.

"I'm your slut, baby. Only yours forever," Blaine moaned. "Shit! Kurt...I'm about to cum. Fill me baby!"

That's all it took for Kurt to comply, pumping furiously into Blaine as he came deep inside of him, moaning loudly.

"Ahhh! YES! UUUNNNGHHH!" Blaine yelled as he came hard between them.

Kurt panted on top of Blaine, sweating despite the cold. He gingerly pulled out, moaning lightly with over sensitivity.

Blaine collapsed next to Kurt. He pulled him close kissing him slowly. "Damn, Kurt..."

Kurt giggled lightly, "You okay?" He asked smiling.

"Mmm, yesss" Blaine panted. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, pulling him in for a slow languid kiss.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, sighing softly.

"I love you so much baby.." Kurt said, against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled, running his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip. "Good night."

Kurt shivered at the touch and pulled Blaine close, meshing their warm bodies together. "Good night Blaine..." He sighed happily.


	20. Chapter 20

-A Month Later-

Blaine was up in his room, packing all of his things. He had helped his mom pick out an apartment and today was moving day. He dreaded this day. Blaine was excited to be with his mom. But he would have to drive an hour to and from McKinley every day and any time he went to see Kurt. He was willing to do it to see his boyfriend. Blaine sighed as he finished packing.

Kurt sat outside Blaine's door, fanning at his eyes to try and hide the fact that he'd been crying. He knocked lightly on the door.

Blaine opened the door and looked at Kurt with a pained expression. "Hey..."

Kurt tried to smile, to be strong for Blaine. "Hey.."

Blaine sat down on the bed, looking around at the empty room. He was going to miss this house so much.

Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend and started rubbing small circles on his back. He was going to miss him so much. He would miss sneaking into his room at night, waking up to his face on the weekends, having breakfast with him...He was going to miss everything.

Blaine brought his hands to his face and sighed. "I don't want to leave..."

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him, resting his boyfriend's head on his chest.

"This isn't goodbye.." Kurt said softly, repeating what he had been telling himself all day.

"I know," Blaine whispered. "I'll just miss you when I wake up in the middle of the night and can't sneak into your room. I'll miss every little thing we do here."

"Me too.." Kurt whispered, petting Blaine's curls softly. He pushed back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Blaine turned and wrapped himself around his boyfriend, kissing him, lips full of heat and passion.

Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's lips, eyebrows rising at his boyfriend's sudden enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, backing up onto the bed as Blaine crawled on top of him.

Blaine trailed his hands up and down Kurt's sides. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too..." Kurt breathed out, looking up at Blaine, his eyes full of love.

Blaine smiled before attaching his lips to Kurt's pulse point.

Kurt mewled lightly, clutching to Blaine's back. Everyone was home, but he knew people would leave them alone today.

Blaine slowly lifted the hem of Kurt's shirt, tracing the soft skin it exposed.

Kurt moaned lightly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on the mattress. "Oh Blaine.."

Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt over his head, gingerly nipping at his boyfriend's nipples.

Kurt inhaled sharply, his back arching off of the bed towards Blaine's mouth.

Blaine raked his nails down Kurt's chest, kissing his way down to his navel.

"Blaine...Oh God.." Kurt moaned, tracing his hands down his chest to rest on Blaine's head.

Blaine quickly unfastened Kurt's pants and slipped them off, throwing them to the side. He pressed light kisses along Kurt's length over his briefs.

Kurt writhed beneath Blaine, looking down at him as he pressed kisses up his growing member.

Blaine slowly pulled the fabric down, taking Kurt deep in his mouth.

Kurt bit back a moan and let out more of a choked sob as Blaine took him. He felt so amazing; it pained him to know they weren't going to be able to do this all of the time anymore.

Blaine pulled back, sliding up to Kurt. "Baby...Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No...I'm fine…I promise.." Kurt said, trying not to cry.

"W-we don't have to.." Blaine said quietly.

"No...No, I want to...I do.." Kurt said. "I'm fine baby…I'm fine…"

Blaine nodded, kissing back down Kurt's chest. He just wanted this moment to last. He wasn't ready to leave. Blaine slid his mouth back over Kurt's length, sucking hard as he hallowed his cheeks.

Kurt moaned softly, his hands falling back down to Blaine's curls, wrapping them in them lightly.

Blaine hummed around Kurt's throbbing cock. He lifted up, looking up and Kurt. "What do you want baby?"

"I..I want you to fuck me...please...I need to feel you..." Kurt whimpered, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's plea. He reached for the lube and quickly slicked up his fingers, pressing one into the amazingly tight heat.

Kurt tried desperately to keep his moans contained, biting down hard on his lip as Blaine worked his finger inside of him.

Blaine added a second and third finger, slowly stretching him. "Tell me when, baby."

"Now…please..." Kurt breathed out, pulling at the sheets underneath him.

Blaine shivered at Kurt's need. He quickly undid his jeans, pulling them and his briefs down just enough to feel the release. He quickly covered himself in lube before lining himself up with Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling his boyfriend inside of him quickly, gasping at the rough stretch.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moaned, pushing in more. "You're so tight..."

Kurt panted harshly as Blaine thrust into him. "Blaine...Kiss me..."

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, thrusting faster. He was going to miss this so much.

Kurt moaned lightly against Blaine's lips as a tear finally slipped down his cheek. He clutched to Blaine, trying not to cry more than he already was.  
"I love you.." he gasped.

Blaine kissed the tear that fell. "i love you too. Forever, i promise."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, burying his face in his neck as he thrust into him. "Blaine...Oh God..." He breathed out.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine moaned. He steadied his thrust so they were sweeter.

Kurt relaxed a bit as Blaine's thrusts slowed; he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him down to kiss him again.

Blaine kissed Kurt languidly, moving to his neck to suck at his pulse point.

"Blaine...Fuck..." Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine glide over his prostate.

Blaine slowly brushed over the little bundle of nerves. "Kuurrtt, I'm close baby.."

Kurt's body rocked up as the pleasure shot through him each time Blaine hit that spot. "Please…Just...hold on...please...Kurt whispered. He knew they were taking a huge risk in doing this right now, but he still didn't want it to end.

Blaine slowed his thrusts. "I know, I know.." he whispered, trying not to cry.

Kurt pulled Blaine back in for another kiss, drawing in a shaky breath as more tears slipped down his face.

As soon as Blaine saw the tears, he let go. The tears spilt from his eyes as they inched closer, trying to hold this moment.

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him, sliding his hands down his sides. "Blaine...I...I can't hold on...I'm going to.."

"Me too, baby..." Blaine moaned as he came deep inside Kurt.

Kurt felt Blaine start to fill him and he let out a sharp gasp, coming between them as his orgasm wracked his thin frame.

Blaine slowed as they rode out their orgasms. Blaine collapsed against Kurt. "I love you so much," he whispered, letting the tears continue.

Kurt held Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple soothingly. "I love you too.." he panted softly.

"I'll be back, Kurt. As much as I can. I'll sneak over at night of you need me. I'll always be here..." Blaine soothed.

"I'll do the same for you Blaine...I swear…I promise.." Kurt whispered.

"We're going to be fine. No matter how far I am, I won't ever leave you," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded lightly, looking up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt making his lover gasp a bit. Kurt got up and quickly dressed himself before sitting on Blaine's lap, holding him close.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm not ready..."

"I know.." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair.

Tears were flowing down Blaine's cheeks again. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Why baby?" Kurt asked quietly.

"making you cry..." Blaine whispered.

"No...Blaine...You didn't...It's just the situation…It's not you.." Kurt said.

"I know. I just...I wish I could stay with you...I don't want you to think that I don't want to..."

"I never thought that Blaine…I know you do.." Kurt soothed.

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder, trying to ease his tears.

There was a small knock on the door.  
"Blaine, your mom's here.." Finn said through the wood.

Blaine's heart sank. He looked up at Kurt and kissed his cheek. "Do you want to help me unpack tomorrow since it'll be Sunday?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly, hugging around Blaine's neck.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Walk me out?" he sniffled.

Kurt nodded, slowly climbing off of Blaine's lap and picking up the one bag he had left.

They walked downstairs and Blaine thanked the Hummel-Hudson family for everything they had done for him. They hugged and said their good byes before Kurt walked Blaine to his car.

Kurt waved to Blaine's mother as she sat in her car waiting for Blaine to follow her in his car. They walked by Blaine's car and Kurt put his bag in the trunk.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, letting the tears fall. "I-I love you."

"I love you too...I'll see you tomorrow.." Kurt said, nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll come get you so we can have more time together," Blaine said softly.

Kurt turned his head, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt back. "I'll text you as soon as i get there."

"Alright..." Kurt said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine wiped away a tear that fell from Kurt's eye. "For always," he whispered.

"For always.." Kurt whispered back before leaning in to kiss Blaine softly again.

Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile as they pulled away. "I've got to go..."

"I know.." Kurt says, still holding onto Blaine.

"What if you stayed the night...?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Would that be okay?" Kurt asks quietly.

"I know my mom won't mind. It'll keep me calmer. But what about your dad?"

"I'll go talk to him.." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine smiled.

Kurt gives Blaine one more small kiss before hurrying inside.  
"Dad?" He calls.

"Yeah, kid?" Burt said from the living room.

Kurt walks into the room. "Dad...Is it okay if I stay with Blaine tonight? He wants me to help him unpack."

Burt took a deep breath and looked up at his son. "Will his mother be there?"

Kurt nodded at his father, twisting his hands nervously.

"Kurt..." Burt said sternly. "Behave yourself."

"Thank you Dad! I promise I will!" He said, going to hug his father tightly.

Burt hugged Kurt back. "Be home before curfew tomorrow."

Kurt smiled, agreeing before running up the stairs and packing a bag before going downstairs, bidding his family goodbye, and hurrying out to Blaine's car.

Blaine had talked to his mom to make sure it was alright and she said yes. He was smiling as Kurt came out with his bag and climbed into the driver's seat.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek after he climbed in the car.

Blaine followed his mom to their new apartment, holding Kurt's hand the whole way.

They reach the apartments in a little under an hour and Marissa leads them up to the apartment.  
"This is lovely.." Kurt says smiling as they walk in.

Blaine gave Kurt a tour of the apartment. The kitchen was a decent size with a half circle island in the center and nice stools sitting around it. There was a flat screen against one wall in the living room along with a beautiful couch and the sliding door that lead to the balcony. They had to full bathrooms. The whole apartment was already decorated. Marissa definitely had great taste. There was an office next to the living room and next to that was Blaine's room.

Kurt looked around the apartment smiling. "It's beautiful!" Kurt mused. They walked into Blaine's room which was littered with boxes; it seemed to be the only room in the house not unpacked.

"Thanks," Blaine said, looking around. He couldn't believe he was there. He had never imagined any of this happening.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine before beginning to open boxes. "Come on, the sooner we unpack your room, the sooner it'll feel like home."

"True," Blaine said, getting up and opening a box.

Kurt smiles as he pulls out a navy blue and red blazer. "What's this?" He asks, holding it up to his body.

Blaine blushed. "My Dalton uniform..."

Kurt looks up at his boyfriend, taking the blazer off of the hanger it was on. "I wanna see you in it! I bet you looked cute.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's blush deepened. "Umm...okay," He said, pulling the blazer on.

"Oh wow…you look so...Dapper.." Kurt said smiling and smoothing the lapels down softly.

"Dapper?" Blaine asks. "You like it?"

Kurt nodded.  
"You look really cute." He muses.

Blaine looked down, embarrassed. "It's just a blazer," he giggled.

"You look adorable in it.." Kurt says, grabbing the collar in pulling Blaine in for a soft kiss.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, bringing his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled as he pulled away from the kiss. "My little schoolboy." He said kissing his nose.

That gave Blaine an idea. But he'd push it to the side for another time. "We should probably get back to unpacking," Blaine laughed.

"Yeah.." Kurt said, releasing Blaine and smiling. He turned back to the boxes pulling out random articles of clothing.

Blaine placed his blazer back on the hanger and into his closet. He found his box with posters and corkboard with old pictures of him and his friends and started to hang them up.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and watched him hang up the pictures. "Who are they?" Kurt asks, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled, pointing and naming people. "Most of them were Warblers with me. These two, that's Wes and David. They were my best friends."

"Where are they now?" Kurt asked softly.

"Still at Dalton. They graduate this year," Blaine said, smiling at the pictures.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "They look nice.."

"They are," Blaine said. "Maybe we can hang out one day so you can meet them."

"You said only Brittany knew you were gay...Did they know?" Kurt asks.

"They are," Blaine said. "Maybe we can hang out one day so you can meet them."

"You said only Brittany knew you were gay...did they know?" Kurt asks.

"I'm pretty sure they know. But I never talked about it..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt hummed thoughtfully as Blaine put up the rest of the pictures. A few hours later they finally finished unpacking most of Blaine's room. They lied on the bed, cuddled close to one another.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's chest. "Would you...want to meet them sometime?"

"I would love to.." Kurt said, looking over at the corkboard mottled with pictures.

Blaine smiled. "I'd really like that. I miss them."

"Have you seen them since you moved?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine sighed. "I talked to them after my first day at school. But they've been so busy with Warbler practice and school work. They won't have much free time until after their next competition. But I really want them to meet you."

"You know were probably going to be competing against them right?" Kurt said, looking down at Blaine.

"I know," Blaine said. "It doesn't really bother me. I mean, I do miss them. But I love being at McKinley with you."

Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend, pulling him closer. "I love you.." He sighed happily.

"I love you too," Blaine cooed. "Thanks for staying tonight."

"I love being with you…I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.."

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, sighing into the kiss.

Blaine moaned, bringing Kurt's lower lip between his teeth.

Kurt let out a whimper as he felt Blaine lightly bite down. His hands slowly drifted to Blaine's ass, rubbing it lightly.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, rolling his body against his boyfriend's.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's perfect ass, moaning lightly before breaking the kiss. "You can't be loud okay? Your mom's still here.." Kurt panted.

"O-Okay," Blaine breathed out. "I'll be quiet..."

Kurt reattached his lips to Blaine's, palming at his ass. God Kurt loved it, he was an ass man and what could he say? Blaine's was amazing.

Blaine wrapped a leg around Kurt's hip, rocking his own onto his boyfriend's.

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out before attaching his lips to Blaine's neck, grazing his teeth across it lightly.

Blaine let out a soft 'Oh' as he felt Kurt's teeth. "Baby..."

Kurt bit down lightly, pulling Blaine on top of him.

Blaine shivered, thrusting his growing cock onto Kurt's.

Kurt gasped, rolling over on top of Blaine and pinning his hands down by his wrists.

Blaine looked up with lust-filled eyes, smiling widely.

Kurt smiled back before reattaching his teeth to Blaine's neck, biting roughly.

Fuck! That felt so good! Blaine bit his lip, holding back a loud moan.

Kurt bit down harder and sucked slightly, marking his boyfriend's gorgeous olive skin.

Blaine rocked his hips up, doing anything he could to not be loud. But damn! Kurt knew how to drive him crazy!

Kurt pulled off of Blaine's neck, admiring the bruise he left there before kissing from it , up to Blaine's lips, grinding his hips down into Blaine's harshly.

Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips. Kurt wanted him to be quiet but he was doing everything that made him scream. Blaine writhed beneath Kurt.

Kurt reaches in between them and starts to unbutton Blaine's jeans before yanking them off along with his boxer briefs. He kissed Blaine's chest through the fabric of his shirt before removing that as well, admiring Blaine's amazing body.

Blaine shook with wanting. He smiled nervously as Kurt took in his body.

Kurt trailed a hand lightly down Blaine's chest all the way to his member, wrapping a hand around it and pumping slowly. "Blaine...I want to try something...If that's okay with you.." He said softly, looking down into Blaine's eyes.

"Anything..." Blaine nodded. "What is it?" he breathed out.

He blushed lightly, looking down. "I-I want to try...um...rimming..." Kurt finally said.

"T-to me? Or you?" Blaine asked quickly.

"I want to do it to you..." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes again.

Blaine's breath hitched. "Y-yes..."

Kurt smiled lightly before releasing his boyfriend's cock."Turn over.." He said softly.

Blaine quickly turned over onto his hands and knees. He was really nervous and always thought this would be weird. But he was willing to try for Kurt.

Kurt got on his knees as well, planting feather light kisses down Blaine's back and over his ass.

Blaine arched his back a little as Kurt kissed him, holding as still as he could.

Kurt moved closer to where he wanted to go. He brought his hands up, spreading Blaine open and admiring him for a moment. He knew Blaine was probably uncomfortable so he leaned in, licking Blaine's entrance softly.

Blaine gasped. That was nothing like what he expected. It was a little weird since he had never felt this. But at the same time it felt so good.

Kurt noted Blaine's gasp and licked at him again, slower this time.

Blaine let out a small moan, slowly bending his head back.

Kurt pulled away. "Is...is this okay?" He asked.

"M-more than o-okay," Blaine stuttered.

Kurt smiled before leaning back in and licking at Blaine's tight hole. He closed his eyes and moaned lightly, getting lost in the deed.

Blaine tangled his hands in his sheets. "Kurrttt..."

Kurt lightly pressed his tongue further, slowly pressing through the tight ring of muscle.

Oh god! Blaine was not expecting this feeling. He slightly pushed his hips back, encouraging Kurt.

Kurt felt Blaine push back and his breathing increase slightly. He moved his tongue deeper, curling it up a bit as he slowly moved in and out.

Blaine arched his back. "Fuck...so, so good..." he whispered.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's voice, speeding up his movements and reaching one hand around to grab Blaine's member, stroking him softly.

"Oohhhh babbyyy..." Blaine moaned, leaning into a pillow so his mom couldn't hear.

Kurt sped up his movements in his hand and tongue moaning lightly, this was so much hotter than he ever could have imagined.

Blaine's breathing became really heavy as he arched his back as much as he could. He never thought this could feel so amazing.

God Blaine sounded so amazing when he tried to stay quiet, panting heavily and every now and then a small whimper would break through.

"Kurt...shit! Baby, I'm so close, so close..." Blaine moaned loudly into the pillow.

Kurt sped up his hand, pushing his tongue deeper into Blaine.

"UNNGHHH!" Blaine almost yelled as he came hard, panting Kurt's name.

Kurt slid his tongue out of Blaine, stroking him softly through his orgasm.

Blaine rolled over onto his side, looking up at Kurt as he tried to control his breathing.

Kurt lied down next to Blaine, rubbing small circles on his back.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss, running his hand down Kurt's sides. He slowly ran his fingertips over his boyfriend's hard cock. "What do you want?"

Kurt moaned lightly. "Y-your mouth..."

Blaine smiled mischievously as he slowly got on his knees, positioning himself between Kurt's thighs.

Kurt watched as Blaine unzipped Kurt's jeans, freeing his throbbing cock from its confines. Kurt exhaled at the release, looking at Blaine intently.

Blaine teasingly licked the slit of Kurt's throbbing cock, looking up into his boyfriend's eyes.

Kurt gasped, keeping his eyes locked with Blaine's. Fuck, he looked so hot like that.

Blaine sucked the Kurt into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head.

Kurt moaned lightly, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better view of his gorgeous boyfriend.  
"Baby..." He moaned softly.

Blaine hallowed his cheeks and took Kurt's length into his mouth.

Kurt's head fell back as he held back a moan, biting his lip and groaning a bit. "Fuck...Blaine.." He panted.

Blaine sucked Kurt harder, massaging his boyfriend's thighs.

"Blaine…wait...wait.." Kurt gasped, looking back down at him.

Blaine pulled off. "W-what's wrong? Was it bad?" he asked in a panic.

"No, no baby, it's amazing, you're amazing...I was just wondering if you maybe...wanted to...do what I did for you...If you don't I completely understand."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply before quickly removing his jeans and briefs. He pulled Kurt's shirt over his head. "Turn over," Blaine whispered hotly.

Kurt moaned lightly complying with Blaine's demand, sitting up on his hands and knees.

Blaine ran his nails down Kurt's back, kissing the lines that he left behind. He kissed his way to Kurt's beautiful, firm ass. "A-are you ready?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine slowly spread Kurt, lightly running his tongue around the tight ring.

Kurt gasped, curling his fingers into the sheets. Oh God, that felt way better than he thought it would.

Blaine pulled back for a second. "Is that alright?" he asked Kurt.

"Oh God, please don't stop.." Kurt begged.

Blaine smiled, licking the hot ring before slowly pressing in.

"Ah!" Kurt cried before burying his face in the pillow.

Blaine pressed in as far as he could, curling his tongue upwards.

Kurt couldn't believe how good that felt. "Oh fuck...Blaine..." Kurt panted before moaning into the pillow again.

Blaine licked harder and faster moaning slightly as he brought a hand around to pump Kurt's leaking cock.

"Blaine...I- I'm not gonna last long..." Kurt panted, gripping the sheets.

Blaine quickened his movements, grabbing Kurt's ass with his free hand. God, Kurt was so sexy like this!

Kurt felt the heat coiling low in his stomach as his moans grew louder into the pillow.

Blaine curled his tongue more firmly, licking as far as he could in the amazingly tight heat.

Kurt cried out into the pillow, his legs shaking as he came hard into Blaine's hand.

Blaine slowly pulled back, stroking Kurt as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt collapsed into the mattress, panting heavily.

Blaine sat up, leaning against the headboard as he stroked Kurt's hair.

Kurt pulled himself to lay against Blaine's chest, kissing it softly.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"Amazing..." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend, rubbing small circles on his back.

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. "We should probably get dressed. My mom's cooking dinner..."

Kurt made a small noise, holding Blaine tighter and nuzzling closer to his chest.

Blaine giggled, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I don't wanna get up.." Kurt mumbled.

"I know, baby," Blaine whispered. "We can always come back though."

"True.."

"Come on," Blaine said, starting to move. "So mom doesn't think anything."

Kurt whined again as Blaine got up.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

Kurt smiled softly up at his boyfriend before slowly standing.

Blaine pulled Kurt close, kissing him softly.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I love you Blaine.."

"I love you too, Kurt. More than anything."

Kurt kissed Blaine again before getting dressed.

Blaine quickly got dressed and headed out to see his mom.

"You two hungry?" Marissa asked them from the kitchen.

"Very," Blaine said. "We finished my room."

"Good, your room looked like it was going to take days.." she laughed.

"It's easier with two people," Blaine laughed. "And Kurt found my Dalton uniform..."

"He did? You always looked so handsome in it." She smiled.  
"I agree.." Kurt says sitting down at the island and smiling as well.

Blaine blushed deeply. "It's so weird to not wear it."

"Well I'd imagine…You wore it every day for your freshman, sophomore, and part of your junior year." Marissa said, looking back at the food she was making.

Blaine nodded. "What are you cooking?"

"Just some chicken alfredo", she said, smiling up at her son.  
"It smells delicious!" Kurt mused, smiling.

"She makes the best!" Blaine said excitedly.

Marissa smiled at Blaine, "Alright dear, dinner's ready.." She says chuckling.

Blaine practically jumped up to make himself a plate.

Kurt got down as well, "No, no, let me get it, go sit down.." Kurt said, stepping in front of Blaine and smiling.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Okay," he said, going to sit at the island.

Kurt got Blaine's food, kissing him on the head softly as he set the plate in front of him before going to fix his own plate.

"Thank you!" Blaine said happily before taking a bite.

"He's so cute.." Kurt said to Marissa under his breath.

Marissa giggled. "He really is. He really hasn't been this happy until he found you." she said, smiling.

"I could say the same thing about him.." Kurt said, smiling at the Filipino woman.

"I'm really glad you have each other. I hope this isn't weird, but I think of you as family. I couldn't picture anyone better for Blaine." Marissa said, starting to tear up a little.

Kurt started to tear up as well, pulling her into a hug.

Marissa hugged him before letting him fix his plate again. Blaine looked up at them, confused, but smiled and started eating.

Kurt got his plate and sat down next to Blaine, kissing his cheek softly.

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend. Kurt made him so happy.

After dinner that night, Kurt and Blaine went up to Blaine's room and cuddled up on the bed, watching The Little Mermaid.

Blaine sang along to all the songs, holding Kurt close.

Kurt smiled as 'Kiss the Girl' came on, and Blaine sang the song with his lips less than an inch from Kurt's, backing away when Kurt tried to move in for a kiss.

Blaine sang to Kurt, kissing him as the song came to an end.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine back. "I'm gonna go take a shower.." he said softly.

"Okay," Blaine smiled. Now was his chance to do what he had thought of earlier. He just hoped it ended well.

Kurt gave Blaine another small kiss before standing and walking to the bathroom.

Blaine waited until he heard the water. He got up and wet his hair with his spray bottle and gelled his hair down before putting on his old uniform, hoping Kurt would enjoy it.

After Kurt got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine sat at his desk, watching the end of the movie when Kurt came out.

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine in his Dalton uniform. "Well...hey..." Kurt smiled.

"Hello there," Blaine said, turning to face his boyfriend.

"Well don't you look nice?" Kurt said smiling as he slowly walked over, towel riding lower with each step.

Oh, god! That towel was going to be the end of Blaine. "You look even better."

Kurt smiled, straddling Blaine's lap in the chair. He grabbed his tie, pulling Blaine close.

Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's waist, running his thumbs over his hip bones.

Kurt shivered at the touch. "How'd you know seeing you in this turned me on?" He asked.

"I-I didn't," Blaine said. "You only said it was cute...but you only got to see the blazer..."

Kurt chuckled. "Well I think it's really...really sexy.."

Kurt's words sent chills down Blaine's body. His breathing sped up as he gingerly trailed his fingertips up Kurt's body.

Kurt moaned lightly, arching his back and letting his head fall back.

Blaine raked his nails down Kurt's back. "Kiss me..."

Kurt pulled Blaine by the tie and kissed him deeply, moaning against Blaine's lips.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, slipping his hands under Kurt's towel to feel his perfect ass.

Kurt gave a light whimper, pulling off the towel and pulling himself closer to Blaine.

Blaine gasped, grabbing Kurt's ass roughly. "You'll be the death of me," Blaine giggled.

"I should be the one saying that.." Kurt panted smiling.

"You really don't know how sexy you are," Blaine breathed out, lightly taking one of Kurt's nipples between his teeth.

Kurt mewled, arching his back again. "N-not really.."

"Really? Because you turn me on to no end!" Blaine said, sliding his hands back to Kurt's waist. "Your beautiful face, your silky smooth skin, your slender frame, your legs, god, your ass, and baby, those hips! And let's not forget your big dick," Blaine said quietly, licking his lips.

Kurt gasped at Blaine's words, shivering as Blaine's eyes traveled down to his rapidly growing member.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, pulling him closer. He licked a firm line up the shell of Kurt's ear. "Mmmm, what do you want to feel, baby?"

"Whatever you want Blaine...Fuck.." Kurt whispered.

"I really want to feel you fill me," Blaine said darkly.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's words, climbing off of his lap. "Bend over the desk." He said.

Blaine quickly did as he was told. "You're so fucking hot in charge."

Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend, standing behind Blaine and rubbing his cock up and down Blaine's still clothed ass.

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt behind him. "I want you so bad..."

"How bad?.." Kurt asked, pressing against Blaine.

"Fuck! Baby, I need you! I want to feel you stretch me. Make me feel it tomorrow..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt growled deep in his throat, reaching around to undo Blaine's belt, pushing his hard cock against his ass.

"Uunnghhh!" Blaine groaned, lifting up a bit to give Kurt more access.

Kurt unzipped Blaine's pants and pulled them down, leaning back and squeezing his ass roughly.

"Kuuurrrttt..." Blaine pleaded. He wanted his boyfriend to thrust into him roughly, not bothering to stretch him before.

"Where's the lube baby?" Kurt asked rutting against Blaine.

"N-nightstand.." Blaine breathed out quickly.

Kurt reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube.  
"Do you want my fingers first?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, writhing under Kurt. "I want to feel your thick cock stretch me..."

Kurt moaned, quickly slicking up his length before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. He slowly pressed in, gasping at how tight Blaine was.

"Ahhh!" Blaine gasped. "Faster, please..."

"I don't want to...to hurt you.." Kurt panted.

"You won't," Blaine breathed out. "If it does...I'll tell you to slow down..."

Kurt nodded lightly before thrusting into Blaine's tight ass.  
"FUCK!" Kurt cried.

Blaine collapsed on the desk. "Unghh! Yessss, ba-by!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips, slamming into him as he dug his nails into his skin.

A low growl escaped Blaine's throat. "Shit! Kurt, your cock feels so...so fucking good!"

"Fuck Blaine! God, you- you're so tight.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine thrust his hips back, meeting Kurt's movements as his boyfriend pressed against his prostate. "KUUURRTT!" Blaine groaned loudly.

Kurt reached up, grabbing Blaine's gelled down hair and pulling back roughly so Blaine's back was against his chest.

Blaine panted as he felt Kurt tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"Talk to me baby.." Kurt groans, slamming harder into him.

"Talk to me baby.." Kurt groans, slamming harder into him.

Blaine's breath hitched. "Mmm, I love your cock, baby. You're so fucking amazing..."

"God, Blaine..Shit.." Kurt moaned. He reached around under Blaine's shirt, clawing down his gorgeous stomach while the other gripped his hip.

"OHHH, KUURRRTTT! Yes, baby! So fucking good!" Blaine panted.

"You're so hot like this Blaine...Fuck.." Kurt panted.  
There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Blaine's mom could hear them, but Kurt didn't care, Blaine sounded amazing like this, screaming as Kurt's length drove into him.

Blaine leaned his head back onto Kurt's shoulder. "Grab my ass...please..."

Kurt growled deep in his throat before clawing around to Blaine's ass, squeezing roughly. "Blaine, you're so fucking beautiful.."

"Ahhhh...fuck, yes! That feels so fucking good!" Blaine almost screamed, arching his back as much as he could.

"Baby...You…You sound so amazing," Kurt moaned pushing Blaine back down to bend over the desk as he sped up his thrusts.

Blaine steadied himself, holding onto each side of the desk, pushing his hips back to meet Kurt's thrusts.

"Scream for me baby.." Kurt commanded, angling himself to hit Blaine's prostate again.

"FUCK! KUUURRTTT! RIGHT THERE, YESSS!" Blaine cried out.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips again, thrusting harder and reaching under his shirt and blazer, clawing down his sides.

"KUURRTT! I'M ABOUT TO CUM...DON'T STOP!" Blaine panted.

Kurt moaned loudly, slamming into Blaine a few more times before he felt the heat coiling in his stomach. "Blaine...Tell me you want my cum baby...Fuck.."

"I want it! God, I want your cum so badly! Fill me, please!" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt groaned, tossing his head back. A few thrusts later his bucked even harder as he buried himself deep inside of Blaine, filling him with his hot cum.

Kurt's name spilled from Blaine's lips repeatedly as he lay there, collapsed on his desk.

Kurt slowly slid in and out of Blaine as they both came down from their high.

Blaine panted, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to look up at Kurt. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too.." Kurt gasped, slowly pulling out of Blaine. "Are you okay?" He asked as he saw Blaine wince and inhale sharply.

"I'm wonderful," Blaine sighed happily.

"You said you wanted to feel it tomorrow.." Kurt giggles softly kissing Blaine's cheek and helping him over to the bed.

"Mmm, and I will," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled as Blaine undressed the rest of the way and cuddled up to him on the bed. "You know your mom is still awake right?" Kurt whispered before turning off the bedside lamp, throwing the room into darkness.

Blaine groaned. "That's why I refuse to leave my room tonight. And I was only listening to you.." he chuckled.

Kurt laughed lightly and pulled Blaine closer. "You could have said, 'No Kurt, my mom's two rooms away.' "

"Actually, I couldn't," Blaine giggled. "That was too good to not be loud!"

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's jaw lovingly. "I love making you scream.."

Blaine got chills. "Mmm, me too."

Kurt chuckles lightly. "I'm glad I didn't go to Dalton, I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you in that every day."

"You really like it that much?" Blaine asked shyly.

"It just makes you look so...Innocent.." Kurt said darkly.

Blaine shivered. "Fuck, Kurt...your voice..."

Kurt smiled. "It just makes me want to ruin you..."

"Oh, god...you're going to make me hard again if you don't stop..." Blaine said breathing heavily.

"With just my voice?" Kurt asked smoothly, smiling to himself. "That's so hot baby.."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt. "Your voice is just so sexy. Especially like that..."

"Well now you have me thinking about how I make you scream.." Kurt said, moving his lips to Blaine's ear.

Blaine let out a sharp whine, moving his ear closer to Kurt's mouth.

"When I fuck you...how loud you are.." Kurt said before licking up the shell of Blaine's ear.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Fuck, baby! I love when you talk dirty!"

"I know you do...Fuck, I wish I could have heard you when I was rimming you.."

"D-do you w-want to?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Mmmm...Yes baby..I want to hear you.." Kurt moaned against Blaine's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down lightly.

"Ahhh, fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moaned loudly. "Mmm, I want to feel you..."

"How bad?" Kurt asks, licking where he bit softly.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's and placed it over his achingly hard cock. "So fucking bad!"

"Fuck Blaine.." Kurt gasped, wrapping his fingers around him and pumping him slowly. "I love your big cock..."

Blaine gasped. "Baby, fuck...please..."

"Please what?" Kurt asked teasingly, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

"Y-your tongue," Blaine said quickly.

"My tongue is right here.." Kurt smiled, licking his ear again.

Blaine writhed against Kurt. "Baby...please..."

Kurt planted kissed down Blaine's neck, continuing to stroke his boyfriend until he reached between his legs, planting open mouthed kisses on his inner thighs.

"Oh, fuck! Kurt," Blaine moaned, spreading his legs further.

"Turn over baby.." Kurt said darkly, releasing Blaine's cock.

Blaine quickly turned over, his hands holding onto the pillow tightly.

Kurt massaged Blaine's ass softly, planting feather light kisses on the small of his back.

"Kurrttt," Blaine groaned. He was so fucking good at teasing. Blaine shook beneath him.

"Be patient baby.." Kurt said softly, rubbing up and down Blaine's legs.

Blaine let out a small whine, pressing his forehead against the pillow.

Kurt decided to take pity on Blaine and spread Blaine's cheeks, gliding his tongue over Blaine's red sore hole.

"Oh, god! Kurt!" Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt licked slowly and evenly, moaning at the sounds Blaine was making.

Blaine lifted his hips, meeting Kurt's talented tongue. "Fuck!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass, squeezing roughly as he spread him further, gently pushing his tongue inside.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out his boyfriend's name. He felt so fucking good inside him.

Kurt curled his tongue inside of Blaine, God, Blaine was so hot like this, Kurt couldn't help but start to work his hips, rutting against the mattress.

Blaine writhed beneath Kurt. "Fuck, baby...mmm!"

Kurt pushed his tongue deeper, moaning loudly and sending vibrations through Blaine.

Blaine gasped. "Kurt!"

Kurt worked himself faster, fucking Blaine with his tongue.

Blaine screamed out Kurt's name repeatedly, moving his hips with Kurt's tongue.

Fuck, Kurt loved how loud Blaine was, he worked his hips faster into the mattress, letting out a deep growl.

"Shit, Kurt!" Blaine cried out.

Kurt reached under Blaine, pumping his leaking cock quickly.

Blaine bit his pillow, moaning as loud as he could as Kurt pumped him.

Kurt felt the heat pooling low in his stomach as Blaine's moans rang through the room, pumping his hand and tongue faster.

"Fuck! Baby, I'm gonna cum...shit!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt moaned loudly, thrusting his faster as he neared his release.

"God damn, baby. Fuck!" Blaine screamed as he came hard.

Kurt came shortly after, moaning loudly into Blaine as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Blaine collapsed against the bed, panting loudly.

Kurt pulled himself up next to Blaine, kissing his head softly.

Blaine sighed happily, cuddling next to Kurt.

Kurt pulled the covers over them, snuggling up to Blaine. "Your mom isn't going to let me come over anymore.." Kurt said, giggling.

"I'll convince her to," Blaine chuckled.

"She's gonna get sick of this." Kurt sighed, smiling.

"I'll have to just keep quiet."

"But I love when you're loud.." Kurt pouted, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"Maybe we can go somewhere else. Talk a walk and find a place for us?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled. "Like where?"

"I don't know. But we can look."

"That would be so romantic.." Kurt giggles, kissing his boyfriend softly.

Blaine laughed, holding Kurt closer.

"I love you Blaine...more than anything...I'm so lucky to have you.." Kurt whispers.

Blaine started to tear up. "I feel the exact same way, baby."

Kurt heard the tears in Blaine's voice. "Don't cry Blaine.." Kurt said softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not," Blaine said quietly. "You just make me so happy, Kurt."

Kurt smiled kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt back before letting out a loud yawn.

Kurt gave a small smile at his boyfriend. "Blaine?..."

"Yeah, baby?" Blaine asked softly.

"I...I...Nevermind...G-good night Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "What is Kurt? You can tell or ask me anything."

"I just...I don't know if it's too early to be saying this or not.."

"Saying what?" Blaine asked. "You can say anything. I want to know what you're thinking."

"A...a couple of nights ago I had a dream...about us and...we were married…and happy...and...I could really...really picture us like that someday.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, when we were in New York and you asked me if I meant that I wanted to move there with you, I was serious. It'll always be only you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I love you so much Blaine...There will never be anyone else.." He whispered.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you too."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck sighing happily.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Good night."

"Good night baby..." Kurt said softly.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Blaine woke up to his mother's hand on the side if his face.  
"Blaine, wake up honey.." She said softly, brushing some loose curls off of his forehead.

Blaine stirred, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey..."

"Get dressed sweetie, and don't wake Kurt, I want to talk to you about something.." she said. Blaine nodded drowsily and Marissa walked out of the room.

Blaine quickly got dressed and headed to the living room to sit by his mother.

"Hey sweetheart.." She said softly.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"From what I've been hearing...It seems you and Kurt have been having a lot of fun lately.." She said chuckling lightly.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Umm...yeah..."

"I'm just a little worried because, I've seen it happen before..." She said trailing off.

Blaine looked at her confused. "What?"

"I just don't want you and Kurt to feel like you...have to have sex...because...it can lose its intimacy when it's a...constant thing.." She said, looking at Blaine.

"Oh, we know. And we were kind of talking about this stuff last night before we fell asleep. I really wanted to apologize for last night..." Blaine said quietly.

"It's fine dear.." She said smiling. "But...I'm not trying to tell you how to run your relationship, because I can see how much you two love and care for each other, but maybe, you could take a break from...the sex for a bit. I'm not only saying this for my benefit, I just don't want to see you two get too caught up in the physical..."

Blaine nodded. "I get what you mean. I'll talk to Kurt about it."

"Thank you Blaine...It means a lot to me.." She said, pulling her son into a hug.

Blaine hugged her back. "I'm just glad you can handle all this without being mad or anything."

"Blaine, If you knew how I was at your age, you would understand." She said laughing lightly.

Blaine giggled. "What were you like?"

"Oh honey, you don't want to know.." She said laughing.

Blaine chuckled along with her. "Thanks, mom, for everything."

"You're welcome dear...How is Kurt taking you moving out?" She asked, shifting on the couch to get more comfortable.

"It's hard on both of us. But at least I'm going to the same school," Blaine said, trying not to think about having to take Kurt home.

"Thank you for coming to stay with me Blaine…I don't know what I would do If I was here alone.." She said, grabbing his hand. "I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.."

"I couldn't let you come out here alone. Especially after everything. Yeah, I will miss Kurt. But I really am happy to be with you again." Blaine smiled.

Marissa smiled back, hugging him again. "I'm going to get some coffee, what do you and Kurt want?" She asked, standing.

Blaine gave his mother their regular order before heading back to his room.

Kurt had sprawled himself over the bed, clutching Blaine's pillow to his face. His back rose and fell in a steady rhythm indicating he was still asleep.

Blaine smiled down at his adorable boyfriend. Kurt looked too peaceful to sleep so Blaine grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

Kurt woke up as Blaine finished his shower and walked into the room. He gave his boyfriend a sleepy smile and stretched, making the cutest noise Blaine had ever heard.  
"Good morning baby.." Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine in the sunlit room.

"Good morning," Blaine smiled, walking to his dresser to find some clothes. "My mom went to get us some coffee."

"C'mere..." Kurt said softly, reaching his arms out to Blaine.

Blaine walked over, repositioning his towel as he sat down on the bed.

Kurt pulled Blaine down into his arms kissing him softly.

Blaine sighed, leaning down to deepen the kiss.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, sliding his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine parted his lips, allowing Kurt entrance as he lay down next to his boyfriend.

Kurt moaned lightly as he massaged Blaine's tongue with his own, pulling Blaine closer and trailing his hands down his back.

Blaine pulled away for a second. "I...umm...promised my mom I'd talk to you about something..."

Kurt recoiled a bit. "O-okay..What's wrong?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Well...we don't have to...but she thinks we should take a break from sex...she's afraid we will think that we have to do it And possibly get bored with each other or something..."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I don't really know. She just doesn't want us to get used to it and think that it's a necessity, I guess?" Blaine said, trying to explain.

"Oh…well...what do you want to do?" Kurt asks.

"I mean, it does make sense. But I don't feel like we have to," Blaine admitted. "But I want you to be comfortable."

"I don't feel like we have to either...but now that I think about it…we haven't been able to be alone in a room together without...you know.." Kurt said, looking away a little.

"That's why I think it kind of makes sense. I don't want you to think that it's all I want to do when I see you. I'm satisfied just talking to you. It just happens that you're fucking amazing when it comes to sex," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiles at Blaine. "Whatever.." he laughs, pushing at his shoulder playfully before sitting up. "I think...I think it might be good for us to...take a break from it for a bit.." Kurt said, looking off thoughtfully.

"I understand. If you want to, I'd do that. I would like to just hang out sometimes," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine a small chaste kiss. "Me too.."

"I should probably get dressed," Blaine giggled.

Kurt sighed smiling, looking up and down Blaine's body. "I can already tell this is going to be hard," he giggled, burying his face in the pillow.

"Trust me, I know," Blaine laughed. "It'll be good for us though."

Kurt nodded into the pillow before turning his head to look up at Blaine. "I love you.." he said softly.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt got up and pulled on his boxer briefs before walking to take a shower. This was going to be hard, for both of them, but in the end it would only make them stronger. Still, Kurt felt like he couldn't go five minutes without fucking Blaine into any imaginable surface, but that was the problem. He needed time to remind himself that they could be in a room together without fucking each other's brains out, like they were when they first started dating, but even then you could still cut the sexual tension with a knife. They would get through this. They had to.

Blaine cleaned up his room a little as Kurt took a shower. His mom came back with their coffee and Blaine thanked her and laid back on his bed, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt got out of the shower and walked into Blaine's room to get dressed when he saw him with the coffee. "Oh my God your mother is a saint.." He breathed out, happily taking the coffee as Blaine offered it to him.

"I know," Blaine said, smiling. "So what did you want to do today?"

Kurt took a sip of his coffee before going over to his bag and pulling out clothes. "Well, my original plans have been dashed." He chuckled.

"Oh, god! Don't even tell me...It will make it so much harder," Blaine laughed.

"I know.." Kurt giggled, slipping on his boxer briefs.

"so, do you have anything in mind?" Blaine asked.

Kurt put his hands on his hips, thinking for a moment. "Not really, what is there to do in the lovely Kirkwood?"

"Well, there's the Art Institute. If you wanted to go to a museum. I could also take you to lunch," Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled, "That sounds great.." he said, turning to slip on his jeans.

"Okay, I'll go let my mom know." Blaine said, getting up to go talk to her.

Marissa looked up from her book as she saw her son walk into the living room. "Hey hun." She said smiling.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, sitting next to her. "So, I talked to Kurt. We're going to take your advice and just hang out for a while. Did you mind if we went to the museum today?"

"No, that's fine sweet heart. You two go have a good time. And thank you for talking to him...I know that must have been hard."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it'll be hard. But we think you're right. Thanks again!" he said, walking back to his room.

Kurt was buttoning up his vest as Blaine walked into the room. "Hey baby.." He said smiling.

"Hey," Blaine said, shutting his door. "Mom's cool with it. Which do you want to do first?"

"Whichever is fine me." Kurt said, grabbing his comb out of his bag.

Blaine watched as Kurt finished his hair. "Well, I'm kind of hungry after...well...last night," he giggled.

Kurt swallowed hard, looking at Blaine in the mirror. "Yeah...me too.." He said smiling.

"What are you in the mood for?" Blaine asked. "There's Italian, seafood, pizza, or Tuscan."

"Ooh Tuscan. Sounds fancy.." Kurt giggles, turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." Kurt says grabbing his bag and linking hands with Blaine.

They walked down to Blaine's car and rode to the restaurant. A young hostess seated them. A few minutes later, their waiter came to take their order. Blaine ordered the Margherita Flatbread before looking up at Kurt and telling him to order anything he wanted.

Kurt ordered the same thing as Blaine and rested his chin in his hand, smiling at fondly at Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's free hand. "I love you," he said sweetly.

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed lightly, looking away and smiling.

Blaine leaned forward kissing Kurt's cheek. "I swear, that gets more adorable each time."

Kurt giggles, "You're so sweet.." he says. After a while the waiter brings their food and Kurt looks up at Blaine as they eat. "Blaine, I know driving to and from Lima every day is gonna be tough on gas, so if you need any gas money, or for me to come pick you up, I will help."

Blaine smiled weakly. "Thank you, baby. I really don't want to take your money though...Me and my mom kind of worked something out and if it isn't enough, I'll find a job."

"Are you sure? I just don't want this being too hard on you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I'll make it work. You don't need to spend your money on my car."

"Alright baby.." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"It's going to work."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, "I love you.."

"I love you, too," Blaine said happily as the waiter came to check on them.

After lunch they went to the museum for a couple of hours as they were leaving with joined hands Kurt looks over at Blaine.  
"Ugh..I don't want to go home.."

Blaine smiled weakly. "I don't want you to either..."

"We'll see each other tomorrow though.." Kurt said as they reached the car.

"True," Blaine said, smiling more.

They got in the car and held hands on the way to Kurt's house. When they pulled into the driveway Kurt sighed softly, looking over at Blaine before leaning over and kissing him softly.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, kissing him deeper.

Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to enter.

Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own, sighing happily into the kiss.

Kurt leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled, trailing his hands down to Kurt's hips.

Kurt moaned softly, bringing his hands up to either side of Blaine's jaw, pulling him closer.

Blaine's breathing got heavier. "Kurt...fuck, if we don't stop, I won't be able to control myself..."

Kurt whined from the loss of Blaine's lips on his. "Yeah.." he said softly. He gave Blaine another soft kiss. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, opening his door to walk Kurt to the house.

Kurt held hands with Blaine as they walked up to the door.

"I miss you already," Blaine said quietly.

"I'll call you tonight.." Kurt said, grabbing both of Blaine's hands

"Okay," Blaine said, smiling. "I love having your voice being the last thing I hear at night."

Kurt smiled back before kissing Blaine again. "I love you.."

"I love you," Blaine said softly.

Kurt leaned in again, capturing Blaine's lips in a slow deep kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, not wanting this moment to end.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Blaine held Kurt tight, hoping Burt didn't interrupt this bitter sweet moment.

They kissed for a while until he reluctantly broke the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow.." Kurt whispered.

"Call me before you go to bed," Blaine said quietly.

"I love you.." Kurt says, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine stared lovingly into the taller boy's eyes. "I love you too."

Kurt gave Blaine another small kiss before unlocking the door. He opened it before looking back at his boyfriend. "Bye baby.."

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said softly, turning to walk back to his car.

That night as Kurt got ready for bed, he couldn't help but think about how he would be sleeping alone for the first time in a long time.

Blaine had showered and gotten into bed early. He could still smell Kurt on his pillow.

Kurt lied down in Blaine's old room, the bed smelled so much like him. He wrapped himself up in the sheets, inhaling deeply before grabbing his phone and dialing Blaine's number.

Blaine's face lit up as he saw Kurt's picture flash across the screen.

"Hey sexy! I was just thinking about you."

Kurt giggled as he heard Blaine's voice chime over the phone.  
"Hey Blaine.." He said smiling.

"I miss you," Blaine sighed.

"I miss you too.." Kurt said, cuddling deeper into the blankets, closing his eyes and smelling Blaine's lingering scent on the blankets.

"So...I was thinking about something..." Blaine said quietly.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked.

"You did something when we first started dating, something I loved," Blaine began. "I miss it..."

"What was it?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine blushed. "You spoke in French..."

"Really? You miss that?" Kurt asked softly.

"So much," The curly haired boy admitted. "It's beautiful."

"Je t'aime tellement.. Je souhaite que je pourrais être là avec vous pour que vous puissiez me tenir.." Kurt whispered through the phone.

I love you so much…I wish I could be there with you so you could hold me.

Blaine smiled. He didn't know what Kurt was saying but his voice was sweet. "I've never heard anything more wonderful."

Kurt smiled softly."Vous êtes le seul que je ne pourrait jamais aimer comme cela .. Il n'ya personne d'autre.."

You are the only one I could ever love like this…There is no one else."

Blaine's smiled deepened. Kurt's voice was so soft and relaxing.

Kurt smiled happily as he talked to Blaine. He loved the happy little sighs that would drift over the other end when Kurt said, "Je t'aime." He was pretty sure Blaine knew it meant 'I love you' with how many times Kurt said it.

Blaine rolled over, closing his eyes and imagining Kurt next to him as he listened to his boyfriend.

Kurt gave a small sigh. "I wish I could be there with you.." he said, pulling Blaine's pillow closer.

"Me too.." Blaine whispered. "My bed still smells like you."

"I'm in your old bed.." Kurt admitted, feeling the threatening sting of tears in his eyes.

Blaine smiled weakly. "I miss you..."

"I miss you too...It's weird...not having you here to hold.." Kurt sighed, looking around the dark empty room.

"I know," Blaine exhaled loudly. "I don't remember the last time I slept alone."

"I miss you so much Blaine...It hurts.." Kurt whispered, curling in on himself.

Blaine held back a sob. "I know, baby. I miss you too..."

Kurt couldn't speak; he just lay there, listening to Blaine's steady breathing as he tried to control his.

"Maybe I can sneak over on sometimes...I don't think I can go that long without seeing you at nights.."

"You would do that?" Kurt whispered.

"As long as I could get back in time so I didn't get caught," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt gave a small smile. "You rebel.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "Only for you."

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too, more than anything," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled lightly. They lay there listening to each other breathe, imagining that the other was there with them.

Blaine took a deep breath. "What time is it?"

Kurt looked up at his alarm clock, "About eleven thirty...Why?"

"Do...do you want me to...come over?" Blaine whispered.

"Please..." Kurt whispered. "I really need you here...just...having you this far away kills me.."

"I'll be there soon," Blaine said, quickly getting up and changing.

"Call me when you get here so I can let you in.." Kurt said.

"Okay. I love you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you too.." Kurt said before they both hung up.

Blaine wrote a quick note, placing it on his bed in the off chance his mom woke up and checked on him. He quietly grabbed his keys and headed to Kurt's house.

About an hour later, Kurt smiled as he got a call from Blaine. "Hey, I'm coming now.." Kurt whispered, walking down the stairs lightly.

Blaine smiled widely as Kurt opened the door. "What if your dad wakes up?"

"He won't...Come on." Kurt whispers smiling. He grabs Blaine's hand as the quietly sneak up to Kurt's room.

Blaine carefully climbs into Kurt's bed and holds him close.

Kurt cuddled against Blaine's chest, breathing in deeply. He missed him so much already and they were only apart for a few hours. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back. "I'm going to start looking for a job this week..."

"Really?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Well, if I can get a job, I can do this more often," Blaine said, referring to coming over at night. "I'll have the money to do it."

"I'll look for one too…I don't want you to have to be the only one driving everywhere. I can come see you too...We're both going to have to work at this." Kurt said softly.

"I understand if you want to," Blaine said. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I don't baby, I just want you to know you don't have to be the only one working.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Whatever.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed. "Well, like most people wouldn't even offer to help."

"I'd do anything for you Blaine...I love you.." Kurt said smiling and kissing Blaine's neck lovingly.

"I love you too," Blaine said, curling up closer.

They lay like that for about an hour before Blaine heard Kurt's breathing even out as he fell asleep.

Blaine kissed Kurt. "I've got to go..."

Kurt mumbled something before pulling Blaine closer.

"Baby, you're falling asleep.." Blaine said quietly.

"I don't want you to go.." Kurt whimpered sleepily.

"I know, but I can't stay all night," Blaine soothed.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest. "I know.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I really don't want to go..."

"I don't want you to either.."

"Kidnap me," Blaine giggled.

"I would.." Kurt sighed, looking up at his boyfriend.

"That sounds kind of fun actually."

Kurt giggled, his eyes slipping closed as he snuggled closer.  
"How so?"

"Being held captive by you," Blaine said. "It could be interesting."

Kurt smiled."Shh...you're making my mind wander.."

"Mine too," Blaine laughed. "This is going to be hard.."

"Don't say hard.." Kurt laughed lightly.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "You have to get up early huh?"

"Yup, gotta long drive to McKinley..." Blaine said softly.

"It's already one...you can go home baby.." Kurt said, looking up at him.

"I'll see you in the morning, love," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back ."I love you...drive safe okay?"

"I will, baby. I love you too," Blaine whispered.

Kurt watched as Blaine quietly walked out of the room, listening intently until he heard his car start. He grabbed the pillow Blaine was laying on and pulled it close, trying to fall asleep again.

Blaine drove home quickly, crawling into bed and letting himself fall into a deep sleep.

The next day at school Kurt was at his locker waiting for Blaine when he felt someone standing behind him, he quickly turned around, seeing David Karofsky looming over him. "What do you want?" Kurt asked, trying to keep up a brave voice.

Blaine was sluggishly walking down the hallway when he looked up and saw a bulky football player hovering over Kurt. His boyfriend didn't loo afraid, but Blaine immediately thought of the guy Kurt had mentioned when they first got together. This had to be Karofsky. Blaine ran up to them, slamming the bigger guy into the lockers next to Kurt. Blaine glared up at the taller boy. "Stay away from my boyfriend," he growled.

Dave glared down at Blaine before pushing him back forcefully.  
"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do fairy boy?" He asked, pushing Blaine again.  
Kurt looked on in horror. "Stop!" He yelled trying to get in between them only to have Karofsky swing back and slam him into the locker.

Blaine lost it. He swung his arm, punching the jock square in the jaw. "Don't fucking touch him!"

Karofsky jumped at Blaine, knocking him into the ground as they started fighting. Kurt stared on feeling helpless as he watched the two viciously assault each other, luckily, Coach Bieste and Mr. Schuester were right down the hall and came running. Mr. Schue pulled Blaine away while Coach Bieste grabbed Dave. The two continued to try to get at each other as the teachers struggled to restrain them.  
"What the hell is going on here!" Coach roared.

Blaine struggled in his choir teacher's arms as he tried to get back to Karofsky. "He won't keep his damn hands off Kurt!"

"I didn't touch him until YOU came along!" Karofsky yelled, trying to get at Blaine again.

"Don't even act like you wouldn't have, you stupid prick!" Blaine shouted back.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid fag!" He roared.  
Kurt's hand flew over his mouth and the crowd they'd attracted gasped.

"You're the one to talk! You may fool everyone else, but not me, closet case!" Blaine yelled, jumping out of Mr. Schue's arms and darting back to Dave.

Dave broke free, running back at Blaine and they started throwing blows again before being pried apart again by their teachers.  
"You're coming with me!" Bieste yelled, pulling Dave down the hall. "This isn't over Anderson!" Karofsky snapped, as the coach pulled him down the hallway. Kurt stared after him, tears in his eyes before looking over at Blaine.

Blaine ran over to Kurt, taking him in his arms. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Blaine…just...I can't do this." Kurt said, prying himself out of Blaine's arms and rushing down the hall, tears running down his face.  
"Blaine...You have to come with me.." Mr. Schue said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine watched as Kurt ran away. He wanted to follow him but Mr. Schue pulled him along to the office.

After school that day Kurt sat in his car, his head resting on the steering wheel. He felt terrible; he hadn't been able to concentrate all day. Blaine had bruises all over his face and his lip was split. It was all Kurt's fault. Kurt heard a small tap on the window and looked up seeing Blaine standing outside. Kurt wiped his eyes and sat back in his seat, unlocking the door.

Blaine looked down, trying to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you..."

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he sat down in the car. "You didn't embarrass me Blaine.." Kurt said quietly.

"Why did you run?" Blaine asked, looking down. "You've been avoiding me all day. I don't know what I did wrong. I know I shouldn't have said all those things...But...I just, I don't know. It hurt me when I saw him glaring at you and I just snapped..."

"I..I don't know...I panicked...I hated seeing you like that...I mean look at yourself Blaine.." Kurt said, putting a hand on Blaine's bruised cheek.

"It takes a lot for me to do that...I'm not a violent person..." Blaine said faintly. "But I'm not going to stand around and let some guy harass you. You mean so much to me; I can't let him do that to you. And I'm fine. It's not something I haven't been through before. Don't worry about it."

"Blaine...I am going to worry about you...That was the scariest thing...I felt so helpless...And what do you mean it's happened before?.."

"I know that. I just mean, I'm okay. It could've been worse." Blaine explained. "I used to get this kind of stuff all the time before Dalton..."

"You shouldn't have to go through this here too.." Kurt said softly, running a finger over Blaine's split lip.

"It isn't your fault," Blaine said seriously. "I refuse to sit back and let him do as he pleases."

"Blaine, you didn't have to do that..." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine into his arms.

"What was I supposed to do? I walk in and the first thing I see is this huge jock that you told me about inches away from your face, looking completely angry. You're saying if someone was doing this to me, and you saw it, you wouldn't have done anything? If so, that's you. I can't let someone do to you what I've been through. I won't let anyone do that to you. I don't care what I have to do to prevent it."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Of course I would have done the same for you.. And Blaine...What happened to you?" Kurt asked. "You were still bullied even though you never came out?.."

"You don't have to come out for people to assume. I never had a girlfriend or even showed even a little interest in a girl. It doesn't take much for someone to assume and start spreading rumors that lead to other things." Blaine said, staring out the window. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Baby…I know it might hurt...but do you want to talk about it?.." he asked, grabbing his hand.

"It'll just hurt you." Blaine whispered. He could feel the tears stinging behind his eyes. "You've been hurt enough."

"Blaine…talk to me.." Kurt soothed, placing a hand under Blaine's chin and turning it to look at him.

"People just didn't accept it. They called me the same things Karofsky calls you. I didn't even have a chance to confirm or deny the rumor. They pretty much chased me out of the school..." Blaine explained, still fighting the tears.

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "I'm so sorry Blaine.."

"It's fine. I left because of it and went to Dalton. And now I'm here...with you," Blaine said, giving Kurt a small smile.

"I don't want you to have to go through that again.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"Maybe this is what he needed. To know that you aren't alone and if he wants to try something againa, I will be there. And I'm sure the rest of the glee club would be there too."

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly, "I just don't want him coming after you too...you heard what he said...He said it wasn't over.."

Blaine shrugged. "If he does, I'll deal with it then."

"Blaine.." Kurt said wearily.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Just...don't fight him again.."

Blaine nodded. "I was just so scared he was going to put his hands on you. I didn't want you to feel that. I didn't know what else to do..."

Kurt nodded lightly. "It's okay...I was just so scared...I never want to see that again."

"I know. I can't even tell you how horrible I feel..."

"Blaine, If it was me, I probably would have done the same thing.." Kurt said softly.

"I know," Blaine said. "But the look on your face before you ran...I shouldn't have hit him. I should've just pulled you away or something..."

"Blaine…It's okay baby.." Kurt soothes, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine tried to smile. "I...umm...have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Blaine looked down. "We were both suspended..."

"I can't say I'm surprised...How long?" Kurt asked.

"The week..."

Kurt sighed, sitting back in his seat. "We'll still be able to see each other at night right?...Did they call your mom?"

"I'll still come over," Blaine said softly before sighing. "Yeah, they called her. She's upset but calm. I don't want her to see me like this though..."

Kurt looked over at Blaine. He looked like he got hit by a bus. He couldn't even imagine the questions he got. Since he was still here he assumed they made him stay for the rest of the day.

"Can...Can I come to your house?" Blaine asked quietly. "I'm not ready to go home..."

"Yeah...do you want to follow me in your car or ride with me?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I'll follow you so I can put my stuff up.."

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly. "Alright."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt before stepping out of the car. "I love you, Kurt..."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt says smiling lightly.

Blaine shut the door and walked over to his car, following Kurt to his house.

Kurt got out of his car and walked over to Blaine's, helping him out. He was still sore. "You okay?" Kurt asks.

"Kind of scared..." Blaine admitted. "But I'm okay..."

"It'll be alright. Carole and my Dad are still at work.." Kurt said as they walked to the door.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay.." he whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

They walked inside and Finn was sitting on the couch. "Hey you guys.." he said looking up. He heard about the fight, like most of the school, so he chose not to say anything about Blaine's appearance.

"Hey, Finn," Blaine said, giving him a small smile.

Kurt said hello to Finn before they went upstairs to Kurt's room. Kurt sat back on the bed and Blaine sat between his legs, lying with his back on Kurt's chest. "Are you still sore?" Kurt asked, petting Blaine's curls.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Being with you helps me not think about it though."

Kurt smiles, kissing the top of Blaine's head. "I love you Blaine.."

Blaine leaned his head back, looking up at his boyfriend. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "You wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'd like that," Blaine smiled.

Kurt slipped out from under Blaine and put in Cinderella before letting Blaine lie back on him, turning off the light.

Blaine snuggled up close to Kurt's chest as they watched the movie.

A little towards the end of the movie, Burt came in the door. "Hey Dad.." Kurt said, looking up at his father.

"Hey boys. How was school?" Burt asked.

"Good.." Kurt says softly, petting Blaine's curls.

Blaine stiffened against Kurt's chest.

Burt smiled. "Is Blaine staying for dinner?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine; He didn't want to say yes in case Blaine didn't want his family to see him like that. "Do you want to Blaine? Or are you and your mom doing something?"

Blaine didn't know what to do. Either way, they would see his face and ask what happened. He looked up at Kurt. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I want you to...but if you're busy, I understand.." Kurt said looking down at his boyfriend.

"I'll call and ask..." Blaine said quietly. He really wanted to talk to Kurt before he made a decision.

Burt nodded and walked out of the room. Kurt looked down at Blaine. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm scared to see my mom. But I don't want you to feel like you have to tell everyone..." Blaine whispered.

"It's whatever you want Blaine.." Kurt said.

Blaine looked down. "I just...I don't want you to be uncomfortable..."

"I don't want you to be either...I know my dad and Carole will question you about it..." Kurt said.

"Well, they'll ask whether it's tonight or some other time..." Blaine said. "But it also means telling them about Karofsky...And I didn't know if you wanted them to know..."

"My Dad already knows people mess with me...We don't have to go into detail.."

Blaine nodded. "Well...Do you mind telling them? I was so mad, I really don't remember the whole thing..."

"Yeah..If it's okay with you.." Kurt said softly.

"I would kind of prefer it so you can say just what they need to know," Blaine said, relaxing next to Kurt again.

"Alright.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's head.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome baby...You want me to go talk to them before you come down?" Kurt asked.

"If you want to...I'll go. It doesn't matter," Blaine said.

"Do you want to together?"

Blaine gave a small smile, "Yeah."

They both got up and walked down the stairs, Burt was in the living room and Carole was in the kitchen.

Blaine kept his head down as he slowly walked behind Kurt.

Burt looked up at the boys, "Dinner's almost ready you two.." he said as they walked into the living room. He saw Blaine as they walked past him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Blaine...C'mere kid.." Burt said, straightening up in his seat.

Blaine took a deep breath before looking up at Burt. "Yes sir?"

"What happened to you?" Burt said, looking up at the teenager. His face was mottled with bruises.

Blaine looked over at Kurt hoping he'd start talking before Blaine did.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they sat down on the love seat.  
"Dad...Blaine...Got into a fight today.." Kurt said softly.

Burt looked over at Blaine. "That doesn't sound like you...What happened?"

"Someone was...messing with me and Blaine confronted him." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked up at Mr. Hummel, hoping he wouldn't ask many more questions.

Burt shifted his eyes to Kurt. "Messing with you how?"

"It's not important Dad...Just...stupid stuff.." Kurt said, looking down.

"And Blaine just came up and hit the guy?" Burt asked.

"No...it's more complicated than that...He had a good reason...It just.." Kurt trailed off, not sure how to justify what Blaine did without telling his father everything.

Burt looked back and forth between the two boys. "Just what? Blaine wouldn't hit someone over nothing."

Kurt sighed, looking up at his father. "Dad..." Kurt said softly. He really didn't want to tell him.

"Fine." Burt said. "But if this kid lays a finger on either of you again, I want to know."

Kurt nodded, relieved that his father let it go so easily.

Burt looked back to Blaine again. "I don't know what happened, but thank you for being there Blaine."

Blaine smiled weakly and nodded at the older man. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again, thanking him with his eyes as well.

Blaine gave Kurt a little kiss on his cheek as Carole walked in.

Carole did a double take as she saw Blaine. "Oh God, honey what happened?" She gasped.

Blaine sighed quietly. "I got into a fight because someone was messing with Kurt. We're both suspended."

"Are you okay? She asked, walking over and placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine gave her a weak smile. "I will be."

She pulled him into a tight hug. "If you need anything, let me know, okay sweetie?"

Blaine hugged her back. "Thank you, Carole."

"Any time hun.."

Carole announced that dinner was ready and led everyone to the dining room.

"It smells delicious!" Blaine said, smiling.

"Thank you dear.." Carole said smiling. Dinner went better than Kurt expected. Nothing else was said or asked about the fight and by the end of dinner Blaine was laughing and smiling again. He knew it was time for him to go home and that still stirred the nervousness in his stomach a bit.

Blaine thanked Carole and Burt for having him over for dinner before Kurt walked his boyfriend to the door.

Kurt walked outside to Blaine's car with him."Are you okay?" Kurt asked, sensing Blaine's light distress at the thought of his mother seeing him this way.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I don't know."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, holding him close. "I'm sorry Blaine.."

Blaine shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong...I just don't know how my mom will react..."

"I know...I just still feel like it's my fault.." Kurt whispered.

"Baby, no," Blaine said, looking up at his boyfriend. "You didn't do anything. It was him."

"I just feel like…If I wasn't like this...we wouldn't have to go through this.." Kurt sighed.

"Like what? Gay?" Blaine asked, upset. "If you're saying that...it's like saying if you weren't...with me it wouldn't happen..."

"No...not that...I'm not ashamed of my sexuality...Just...If I dressed more normally…Stopped humming show tunes as I walk down the hall...Acted...normal..."

"Hey," He gingerly placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face. "This.." he said, pointing to Kurt's clothes, "is normal for you. This is you. This is all part of the only person I am completely in love with. I love every little thing about you. Especially the little things like that adorable 'botch face' you give people when you're annoyed. Just hearing you talk or sing, makes my day better. Everything about you is amazing. You don't need to change. I love you."

Kurt smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"I love you too.."

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.  
"For always," he smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine again, holding him close. "I don't know what I would do without you.."

Blaine relaxed in Kurt's arms. "Luckily, we don't have to worry about that."

Kurt smiled lightly, not wanting to let go of Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Want me to come back tonight?"

"Blaine...you need your sleep.."

"I don't have school tomorrow..." Blaine said quietly.

"I know, but still.."

"If you don't want me to, it's okay."

"No, baby, It's not that I don't want you to...I'm just worried about you.." Kurt said concernedly.

"What's there to be worried about?" Blaine asked.

"I just don't want you to over exert yourself driving all the way over here in the middle of the night...something could happen.."

"Okay," Blaine said quietly, nuzzling back against his boyfriend's neck.

"Please don't think I don't want you to.." Kurt said, rubbing up and down Blaine's back.

"I know," Blaine said seriously. "I know you're right. I just like seeing you..."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer before he saw the porch light behind him flash, his father's signal for him to come inside. Kurt sighed. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine's voice was almost a whisper.

"I'll call you.." Kurt said, looking down at Blaine.

"Okay, baby," Blaine said before kissing him softly and walking to his car.

Kurt walked over to the door, watching as Blaine drove off, giving a small wave.

Blaine drove home, dreading what was ahead of him. He just wanted to forget what had happened.

Marissa looked up from her book as Blaine walked inside.  
"Oh, Blaine.." She said, rushing over to her son and taking him into her arms.

Blaine hugged her, trying not to break down.  
"I'm sorry, mom..."

"It's okay.." She said, stroking his hair softly.

Blaine gave a weak smile as they walked over to the couch. Blaine leaned against his mother, letting her sooth him as the tears came.

"What happened sweet heart? What did he do?" She asked, continuing to pet her son's curls.

"I don't know exactly...I just walked in and there he was...hovering over Kurt. Kurt didn't look scared...But the look on the guy's face...I didn't like it. I just felt like he was going to do something and I couldn't let that happen..." Blaine explained. "I shoved him. I think he called me 'fairy boy' or something. But Kurt tried to stop him when he turned to me and he pushed Kurt. Then I lost it and punched him. Somehow we wound up on the ground just wailing on each other..."

She skimmed a hand across her son's forehead, listening as he told her what happened. "Are you okay?"

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm trying to be...I didn't tell Kurt...But all I can think about is what would happen if dad saw me...I can just hear him telling me it's my fault and I brought it on myself..." he said quietly.

She pulled Blaine against her chest. "It's okay, Blaine...You don't have to worry about him anymore...It's okay..." She soothed.

Blaine wrapped his arms around her. "I just want you to know, this had nothing to do with all this. We moved and then I got into a fight. It's not going to be a habit or anything. I-I just snapped. And I'm so sorry..."

"I know.." Marissa said softly.

Blaine rested his head in her lap as he steadied his breathing.

"Why was that boy by Kurt?" She asked, looking down at Blaine as she rubbed small circles on his back.

"He's been harassing him. I hadn't ever seen it though. Kurt doesn't talk about it much but the way he looked at Kurt. I think he's gay, mom...But is scared."

"Why would you think that?" His mother asked.

"I've seen him before. Not with Kurt though. When he thinks no one is looking, he will look at another guy. And I think he just might be jealous that Kurt is happy with being open and it makes him mad that he doesn't have that. I could be wrong. It's just what I thought. I kind of called him a...closet case today..."

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked, her voice calm and even.

"Just about every derogatory word you can use for gay. It doesn't bother me though," Blaine said evenly.

"I'm so sorry honey.." She said softly.

"It's okay, mom. I'll be fine once my face heals. I just don't want him around Kurt." Blaine said. "When we first got together, he told me about Karofsky but I could tell he was holding back. But I didn't want to pressure him. I don't know what it was though..."

"Are you gonna try to talk to him?"

"To Kurt? I don't know..."

"I think you should try...That was months ago right? He should trust you enough to open up.." She assured him.

"That's true..." Blaine said quietly.

"If that boy messes with either of you again, let me know okay?" Marissa said, stroking Blaine's dark curls again.

Blaine nodded. "He said it wasn't over. But I don't think he will. I'll tell you though."

She leaned down, kissing his forehead.  
"Try and get some sleep dear.."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you." Blaine smiled, getting up to walk to his room.

"Love you too.." She said picking up her book again.

It was almost ten. Kurt would be calling soon. Blaine grabbed his phone and decided to take a hot bath before lying down.

Kurt crawled into the bed in Blaine's old room, inhaling deeply before pulling out his phone and calling his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled when he heard his phone and answered quickly.

"Hey baby."

Kurt smiled as he head Blaine's voice. "Hey...How are you feeling?"

"Better. What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Lying in bed.." Kurt said, rolling himself up in the blankets. "You?"

"Relaxing in a bath," Blaine replied.

"I wish I was there with you.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine smiled weakly. "Me too. I hate not laying with you."

"So do I...Bathing with you sounds amazing right now too.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine let out a soft moan. "Now you have me thinking about that."

Kurt giggled lightly, smiling to himself.

"Who do you think will break first?"

"You.." Kurt said smiling.

"Hmm...we'll see," Blaine giggled.

"What, you think I will?" Kurt asks, as if Blaine's words offended him.

"I'm going to make it my goal to get you to break," Blaine smiled.

"I have will power made of steel Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"Okay," Blaine said. "We'll see."

"Yes we will.." Kurt smiled.  
"Even though I know I can make you hard with just my voice.." he teased.

Blaine took a deep breath. "You also had your mouth on my ear. And I wasn't trying to not be hard..." he said, defending himself.

"So what, you're saying I couldn't do it right now?" Kurt asked, his voice dropping an octave.

"I'm sure you could. But will I break? No." Blaine said coyly.

"Masturbating still counts." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Blaine said seriously.

"So you're telling me, that even if I did make you hard, you wouldn't do anything about it?" Kurt asks, unbelieving.

"Exactly."

"Well I'm not that mean.." Kurt sighed, giggling a bit.

Blaine sighed. "Good."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's relief. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine smiled.

"What did your mom say when you got home?" Kurt asked softly.

"That she's sorry and to tell her if something happens again."

"That's good.." Kurt said, rolling over to lay on a different pillow to renew Blaine's scent.

"Yeah." Blaine sighed. "Do you really think he'll start something again?"

"I don't know.." Kurt admits.

"Okay..."

"I'm sorry baby.." Kurt sighs, letting his eyes slip closed.

"It'll be alright," Blaine said calmly.

"I hope so.." Kurt whispered.

"If not, I'll figure something out. I promise." Blaine said reassuringly.

"We'll get through it together.." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Always together."

Kurt curled up in the bed, sighing happily.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said as he got out of the tub.

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed. "It's gonna be a long week..."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be at home alone while you're at school."

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed, clutching Blaine's pillow close.

"I'll be there as much as I can though," Blaine said softly.

"Do you want me to come over to your house sometimes?" Kurt asked.

"If you want to. I'd like that," Blaine smiled. "But only if you want to..."

"I do.." Kurt said happily.

"I can't wait," Blaine said, smiling darkly to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Kurt and Blaine decided for Kurt to come over after school. Kurt knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on his heels. Blaine's mom was still at work and Kurt was glad to be spending some time alone with him, even if they weren't having sex.

Blaine smiled to himself as he heard Kurt at the door. He had definitely set his mind to having Kurt be the first one to break. Blaine had dressed in his Dalton uniform today since Kurt loved it so much. He went to open the door, smiling innocently at his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes opened wide as, he took in Blaine's appearance. He gasped a bit. "Um...h-hey.." Kurt said softly.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said sweetly, pulling Kurt in for a deep kiss before walking to the living room.

Kurt let out a whine as Blaine broke the kiss, watching his ass as he walked away. Kurt slowly followed him inside. "Why...why are you wearing that?" Kurt asked, swallowing hard.

Blaine shrugged. "I just kind of miss it. It makes me feel close to my old friends. And I'm not at school so I was like why not?"

Kurt just nods lightly, sitting on the couch and crossing his legs.

"I'm gonna call Wes later to see if him and David can get together sometime this week..."

"That sounds like it would be nice." Kurt said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Blaine sat up, taking Kurt's hand. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too.." Kurt said, bringing Blaine's hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "You're so adorable."

"So are you...in your little uniform.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "Do I look...innocent?" He said darkly.

Kurt shivered. "That's not fair.." He said giving a weak smile and swallowing hard.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, lightly biting his ear. "What isn't fair?"

Kurt gave a light moan, leaning into the touch."Th-that.."

"Do you want me to stop?" Blaine whispered, licking a firm line up the shell of his boyfriend's ear.

Kurt gasped, staying silent. Of course he didn't want Blaine to stop, but he didn't to lose this either.

Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's neck. "Hmm?"

"Blaine...I...unh.." Kurt breathed out.

"Are you ready to give in?" Blaine asked softly, an inch away from Kurt's lips.

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. "Nope." He said smiling.

Blaine sat back, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "You will."

"No, I won't.." Kurt giggled, giving Blaine a small kiss.

Blaine laughed. "What if neither of us gives in?"

"That's not gonna happen...because I know you will." Kurt teased.

Blaine eyed his boyfriend. "Why are you so sure?"

"Because, I know you can't go much longer without begging me to fuck you.." Kurt said darkly, kissing the shell of Blaine's ear.

"As much as I miss it..." Blaine said, leaning over Kurt, lightly pushing him so he was lying underneath Blaine, "I'm determined to prove you wrong."

Kurt giggled, looking up at Blaine. "How do you plan on doing that?" He said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I have a couple ideas..." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck lovingly. "But I won't give them away."

Kurt smiled, tilting his head back and exposing more of his neck. "This is still nice though.." he sighed.

Blaine gave a soft moan, kissing more of his boyfriend's neck. "It is."

Kurt gave a soft sigh, pulling Blaine closer before attaching their lips.

Blaine brought his hands to the sides of Kurt's face, deepening the kiss. He loved just being like this with his boyfriend.

Kurt broke the kiss, looking up at Blaine. "I love you.." he whispered.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "I love you more than anything."

Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. He was truly in love with his boyfriend. He really hoped they would be able to move together to New York and be happy like in Kurt's dream.

Kurt brought his arms down to trail down Blaine's back, the kiss becoming less heated and more loving and sweet.

They laid there like that for a while, until they heard Marissa walk in. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest before she walked into the living room.  
"Hey boys! How are you?"

"Good!" Kurt says smiling up at the woman.

"Blaine...Why are you in your old uniform?" Marissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was doing laundry. Had nothing else to wear," Blaine said quickly.

Kurt repressed a laugh, looking up at Blaine.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Kurt likes it, doesn't he?"

Kurt blushed, looking away quickly.

Blaine's mother giggled. "It's okay. We all love a man in a uniform."

Blaine sighed loudly. "Oh my god..."

Kurt laughed lightly. "True.." he said, pulling Blaine closer.

"You staying for dinner, Kurt?" Marissa asked.

"Would that be okay?" Kurt asked, looking up at Marissa.

"You're always welcome here!" The shorter woman said. "I'm really not in the mood to cook though. What do you two want?"

"What do you want baby?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine.

"I don't know. Something simple. What are you thinking?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Hmm..I could buy us all pizza.." Kurt says smiling.

"Thanks, but you have to make sure you can get home. I'll get it. What kind do you like?" She asked.

"I'm not picky.." Kurt smiles.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Do you like supreme? It's my favorite."

"Yeah.." Kurt said happily, stroking Blaine's curls.

Blaine sighed peacefully, letting his eyes slip shut at the relaxing touch as Marissa went to order the pizza.

The next day, while Kurt was at school, Blaine sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. He was going stir crazy. He would call Brittany, but she had school too. Then he remembered Wes and David were seniors. They probably had early release.

Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Wes's number, hoping they didn't have practice.

"Hello?" Rang a familiar voice over the other end.

"Hey Wes! How have you been?" Blaine said, excited that he had answered.

"Blaine? Oh my God! Hey! I'm great! You?" Wes said happily.

"I'm going crazy! What are you doing? I need to see you!" Blaine said in a rush.

"Why aren't you in school?" Wes asked.

"Umm...I'm suspended for the week. Can we meet up? There's so much I need to tell you!"

"Whoa? Suspended? I never thought I'd hear you say that, but yeah! Let's go get coffee." Wes enthused.

"Usual place? I'm not that far...Another story to tell," Blaine laughed.

"Alright. Meet you there in about an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then!" Blaine said before hanging up.

Later Blaine met Wes at the coffee place, hugging him tightly before they both sat down.

"How have you been?" Blaine asked, smiling. "I miss seeing you and David."

"Good! Not much has changed…But you said you have stories? Spit it out!" Wes laughed.

"Well...It'll be easiest to start with the very beginning...Within the first few days of being at McKinley, I started dating someone..." Blaine said nervously.

"First few days? Wow!" Wes laughed, "Who is it?"

"Umm..." Blaine hesitated. "His name is Kurt. We're still together..."

"Really?" Wes asked, smiling lightly.

"Yeah. I was so happy that I wanted to tell my parents...Well...My dad got pissed and kicked me out so I stayed with a friend that night then moved in with Kurt. It was hard, being away from my mom. But his family was so accepting..." Blaine said, smiling at the memories of being at the Hummel-Hudson home.

"I'm glad you found someone Blaine...We always kind of knew..." Wes said, looking at his friend.

Blaine gave a little laugh. "I thought so. I just wasn't ready to talk about it then. But of course that isn't where the story ends. My mom and I live in an apartment in Kirkwood now. I still go to McKinley though.."

"That's like...an hour away! And if you don't mind me asking.. What happened to your face?" Wes asked, looking at the mostly faded bruises.

"I know, but I can't be away from Kurt." Blaine sighed. "I got into a fight on Monday..."

"What happened?"

"This football player has been messing with Kurt. Well, I walked in and he was hovering over him and I lost it." Blaine explained.

"Damn.." Wes said. "I'd really like to meet Kurt.." he smiled.

"Really?" Blaine asked, happily. "He really wants to meet you."

"That sounds really cool Blaine.." Wes said smiling.

"It would mean a lot to me," Blaine said softly. "How are the Warblers?"

"Good! Jeff is getting most of the solos now that you're gone." Wes explained.

Blaine smiled. "Will you tell them I said hey and I miss you all?"

"Of course." Wes smiled.

Blaine was really happy he got to talk to his friend again, and the next day, he was a little less eager to get out of the house as he laid in bed. His phone vibrated as he got a text from Kurt.  
"Hey babe, how are you holding up?"

Blaine smiled to himself.

"Just laying here in bed. My desk misses you "

Kurt blushed at the text. He was in French and he had a substitute, so he could use his phone.  
"Blaine, I'm in class.." Kurt sent back.

Blaine giggled.

"French right? Do you know how sexy you are when you speak French? It just makes me fall apart. You love seeing that, don't you?"

Kurt gave a little whimper, blushing furiously, hoping no one was looking.  
"I do.."

"Hearing me scream your name and losing complete control...panting under your beautiful body..."

"Fuck, Blaine, you're making me hard baby.." Kurt typed, wishing it wasn't true.

Blaine knew Kurt would get him back later. But this was just too fun to stop.

"Mmm...Imagine me under your desk, taking your huge cock deep my throat..."

"Blaine.." Kurt typed back quickly.

"I love taking your hard cock as deep as I can. You taste so sweet, baby. Are you ready for me ?"

"I'm not giving in if that's what you mean..." Kurt replied, smiling.

"We'll see. Can I come by later?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah..Come prepared to give in.."

"Mhm...I'll have you begging me to fuck your brains out "

"I'll leave that up to you. You do it so well ; )" Kurt replied smiling.

Blaine chuckled.

"We'll see about that, baby "

"Just get your ass over here when I get out of school." Kurt sent, giggling.

"Yessir!"

Blaine laughed, going to get ready.

That day as Kurt drove home, he had a plan brewing in his head, smiling to himself the whole way. Blaine made him suffer on Tuesday, and payback is a bitch...Well, so is Kurt Hummel.

Blaine had gotten to Kurt's house early. It was a beautiful day out so he curled up in the chair on the porch, feeling the warmth of the sun on him as he fell asleep.

Kurt got home and saw Blaine asleep on the porch.  
Perfect.  
He went inside and got in a tight white V neck and his tightest pair of black skinny jeans. He walked back out to his car, which he strategically parked close to the porch. He had been having some trouble with it lately, so this would benefit him in more ways than one.. About an hour later, he was covered in grease, purposely wiping it across his chest and down his neck, even a little on his face. He knew his skin would pay for it but it would be worth it in the end. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend.  
"Blaine?.." He said softly, placing his hands on his hips and walking closer to him.

Blaine stirred at Kurt's voice as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Baby?" He asked, his eyes growing wide as he saw a grease-covered Kurt walking towards him. Blaine quickly tried pulling himself together, but failed miserably and fell out of the chair. "Ho-ly. Fuck." he whispered.

Kurt giggled lightly, holding a grease covered hand out to Blaine to help him up. "You okay?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and composed himself. "I-I'm fine..."

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you could go get me some water? It's hot out and I don't want to get all of this in the kitchen.." he said innocently, displaying his grease covered hands before dragging them down his sides as if to wipe them off.

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's hands as they slid down to his slender hips. Oh. Fuck. He was wearing those jeans again. The ones he saw the first time he went to Burt's shop. Blaine swallowed hard. "Umm...Yeah...Sure..."

"Thank you baby.." Kurt said, giving a little smirk before strutting back over to his car, twirling a wrench in his fingers.

Blaine took a deep breath before walking into the house. He got a glass of ice water and brought it out to Kurt, trying to focus on the car but damn, he was so fucking sexy like this!

Kurt thanked Blaine, taking the glass and drinking it slowly. Blaine watched as Kurt drank, a drop of water slowly trailed down his neck, over his bobbing Adam's apple, down to trail over his collar bone before being absorbed by the fabric of his shirt.

Blaine did what he could to look away. But every time he took his eyes from Kurt's face, they dropped to his glorious hips. Blaine took the glass back, watching As Kurt bent over, paying attention to the car again. Blaine couldn't help it. He walked up behind his boyfriend, lightly placing his hands on Kurt's waist.

Kurt smiled knowingly to himself before throwing on a straight face and looking back at Blaine.  
"Do you need something?" He asked, still bent over.

"Nope," Blaine smiled. "You got some grease on my hands when you helped me up. I'm just wiping it off...And enjoying the view."

"Oh, okay.." Kurt said indifferently, turning back to his work.

Blaine gently slid a hand over Kurt's ass as he giggled. "The first time I saw you in these...Britt said she wanted to wear them..."

Kurt smiled before keeping a straight face. "Really.." He said softly.

"Yeah...Then she made fun of me because I couldn't stop talking about you..." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled back at his boyfriend. "Awe...that's sweet.."

Blaine sighed, lying down on the driveway as Kurt continued working.

Kurt gave a light giggle. "Why are you laying on the ground?" He asked, looking down at Blaine.

"Not really sure," Blaine said honestly. "It just kind of happened."

Kurt smiled, turning around and leaning back on the car on his elbows. "You are so cute.."

"I swear you get sexier by the minute." Blaine groaned.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?..." Kurt asked, trailing a hand across his own chest.

Blaine shivered. "Not give in," he repeated to himself.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, slipping his thumbs into his belt loops, pulling down to reveal his hip bones and the light trail of hair that disappeared under the waistband of his jeans.

Blaine nodded fiercely, closing his eyes so he couldn't see that beautiful exposed skin.

"Okay.." Kurt sighed, turning back to his car. He really thought that this would work.

Blaine let out a sharp whine as he let his eyes roam over his boyfriend's body again.

"You know you want to.." Kurt said in a sing-song voice, not turning around.

"So do you. You said that I'm unfair? This is so unfair!" he said, giggling at himself.

"How is this unfair? I'm just fixing my car.." Kurt said, feigning ignorance.

Blaine stood up, walking over to Kurt again. "All this...You know it's incredibly sexy as fuck."

Kurt smiled and looked back at Blaine "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're referring to.."

Blaine trailed a finger down Kurt's chest. "That's because I never fully explained to you what seeing you like this did to me that first time..."

Kurt turned all the way around to face Blaine. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"We had barely even been talking...and all I wanted to do was pull you against me..." He said, bringing Kurt closer, "kiss you and make you mine...I would've swore that was the sexiest thing I had ever seen...until right now..."

Kurt giggled lightly, trailing his dirty hands under Blaine's shirt, and lifting it up some, admiring Blaine's beautiful body.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love your chest and abs?" Kurt said softly, lightly running the pad of his thumb over Blaine's nipple.

Blaine shivered. "T-tell me again..."

"God...you're so gorgeous, Blaine.." Kurt said, running his hands down the rippling muscle, leaving a light trail of grease in their wake.

Blaine gasped. "Oh, fuck..."

"I love your chest..." Kurt said, leaning forward and kissing the center softly. "And you're stomach...Fuck Blaine...it drives me crazy.." Kurt said darkly, trailing one finger straight down the middle.

"Unghh.." Blaine moaned, leaning back and pushing his abs closer to his boyfriend.

Kurt shivered at the sight, glad no neighbors were outside. "And Blaine...I love this hair baby.." Kurt sighed, running his fingers through the dark hair on his boyfriend's chest.

Blaine rolled his body. "Fuck!" He didn't want to be the one to break, but if Kurt kept this up, he would have to.

Kurt slowly trailed his hands down. "And of course your hips.." he said, pushing the waistband of Blaine's jeans down and lightly tracing the deep grooves of Blaine's hips.

Blaine was painfully hard at this point. "Fuck! Kurt! Iswearifyoudon'tstopIwillcum..."

"Just from this?" Kurt asks smiling, digging his nails into the sensitive muscle.

"Damn it! Yes!" Blaine moaned, leaning back against Kurt's car.

Kurt reached up and closed the hood, pressing Blaine down on it.  
"Admit you broke...and I'll fuck you in the back seat.." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"You win! Now shut up and fuck me please, baby!" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's words and they both shuffled into the back seat of Kurt's car, Kurt laying down on top of his boyfriend, grinding down into him harshly.

Blaine whined loudly. "Pleeasssee..." he whispered, rolling his hips up.

Kurt unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his throbbing member as Blaine pulled his jeans down. Kurt climbed over to the front, digging in the glove box to find some lube. Blaine looked up at him questioningly.  
"I've had this planed.." Kurt explained as he slicked up his fingers.

"You're such a damn tease," Blaine said, laughing. "I do love it though."

Kurt giggled along with him before slowly pressing two fingers into Blaine.

Blaine gasped, throwing his head back. "Oh god! Kurrt!"

Kurt watched his boyfriend with beneath him as he quickly stretched him, adding another finger.

"Mmm...I'm ready for your huge cock," Blaine moaned, watching Kurt slick himself up.

Kurt let out a low growl before quickly pushing himself into Blaine, gasping at the amazing tight heat he went without for days.

Blaine winced at the stretch. "Ohhh...yes, fuck me baby..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine's pained expression.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Please...I need you..."

Kurt's eyes, slipped closed as he started to quickly thrust in and out of Blaine, moaning loudly against his neck.

Blaine rolled his body, meeting Kurt's thrusts. "M-my neck...p-please..."

Kurt knew what Blaine wanted as he bid down hard on the hot flesh of his lovers neck.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Fuck, you're so fucking good Kurt!" Blaine panted. "C-Can we...ohhh! sit up? I really want to r-ride you..."

Kurt nodded, pulling himself up with Blaine into a sitting position, moaning as Blaine worked himself on Kurt's cock.

Blaine tangled his fingers in his curls as he bounced over Kurt. He leaned in, kissing his boyfriend deeply. "I love you so much, Kurt..."

"I love you too baby...So much.." Kurt moaned, clutching to Blaine's ass as he lifted himself up and down.

"Ahhh! Shit! Kurt, I'm not going to last...much longer..." Blaine breathed out. "Mmmm, you feel so fucking good inside me!"

"I'm not either...Blaine...Oh God..." Kurt moaned, thrusting up into Blaine.

Blaine let out a small whine as he moved his hips faster. "Fuck...baby...I'm close..."

"Me too Blaine…Shit!" Kurt gasps squeezing harder.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as he came hard between them, slowing his hips as he felt Kurt spill his seed.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, clutching Blaine close as he buried himself deep inside of him, coming down from his orgasm.

Blaine gasped as he broke the kiss. "Why did we stop this again?" he panted.

"I can't remember.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine carefully slid off of Kurt and sat next to him, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt leaned over, capturing Blaine's lips in a soft kiss.

Blaine sighed happily into the kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, smiling against Blaine's lips.

Blaine gave Kurt another small kiss. "We should probably get cleaned up..."

"Yeah.." Kurt said, pulling up his jeans. They cleaned up as well as they could before getting out if the car.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "I'm so glad I gave in..."

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Me too...I hate to say I told you so.."

"No you don't," Blaine giggled. "I knew you'd be teasing. But fuck...I was not expecting the grease..."

Kurt giggled. "I did see the way you looked at me that night.." He said.

Blaine blushed. "I couldn't help it..."

Kurt smiles. "You're so cute.." He says, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine shook his head as he walked with his boyfriend.

They walked inside and Finn, as usual, was on the couch.

"Fix your car?" Finn asked.

"Sure did.." Kurt says smiling triumphantly.

Blaine blushed deeper and looked down, trying not to laugh.

"Took a while, but it finally broke through.." Kurt says, winking at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Luckily Finn didn't catch on.

Kurt giggled as they reached his room. Removing his grease stained shirt.

"You're evil," Blaine chuckled.

"Why?" Kurt asked innocently, throwing his shirt in the hamper.

"Your comments with double meanings. One day someone will catch on and if it's your dad, well...he does have a gun remember..."

"Yes, I would hint to my father about our sexual escapades.." Kurt giggled.

"You never know. He could just walk in at the wrong moment..."

"It hasn't happened yet!" Kurt smiled.

"Yet! Exactly!" Blaine laughed. "And when it does it'll be bye bye Blaine!"

"No it won't!" Kurt said, throwing a small pillow at his boyfriend.

Blaine caught the pillow and laughed. "You know he showed it to me, right? And gave me that speech..."

"He did? When?" Kurt asks, amused, plopping down on the bed.

"After you told him we were dating. It was when I moved in. You know the song 'Still Cleanin' This Gun'? Well it was pretty much that." Blaine laughed.

"Oh my God..." Kurt laughed. "And you believe him?" He said, scooting back on the bed and sitting indian style, staring bemusedly at Blaine.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, wondering why he didn't believe his father. "Kurt, he is so protective of you."

"He loves you Blaine...He would be mad for a week, forbid me to see you, all that jazz, then be buying me condoms the next." Kurt said.

Blaine rested his head in Kurt's lap. "True. But I didn't know that back then."

"And besides...even if he did say we couldn't be together, do you really think I would listen?" Kurt asked, petting his boyfriend's hair.

"No. We can barely go a night without each other," Blaine chuckled, looking up at Kurt. "By the way...Did you like my texts earlier?"

"Well, I was hard in the middle of French class, so I would have to say yes.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine closed his eyes. "That's so hot...'

"Oh yes, trying to calm myself down from your texts while listening to an overweight woman conjugate verbs...Grade A stuff.." Kurt scoffs.

Blaine giggled. "Well I was kind of imagining you like getting all mad and yelling at me in your head in French..."

"I was.." Kurt chuckled.

"You know..." Blaine began. "That would've been the quickest way to get me to give in..."

"That was my second option if this didn't work." Kurt said, scratching his shoulder.

"I think about it a lot, actually..." Blaine admitted.

"Really?.." Kurt said softly."Parce que je pense de votre bouche sur ma bite beaucoup..."

Blaine shivered. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not telling you." Kurt giggled.

Blaine gave Kurt his puppy eyes. "Please, baby?"

Kurt sighed. "I said, 'Because I think of your mouth on my cock a lot'.."

Blaine gave a soft moan. "You have no idea how incredibly hot that is...Oh god...if you ever talked like that in my ear in that voice you use..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before slipping out from under Blaine and climbing on top of him.  
"Aimez-vous cela? Quand je parle comme ça dans votre oreille?" He whispered on Blaine's neck, slowly moving to his ear.

("Do you like this? When I talk like that in your ear?")

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...Baby..."

"Je suis si heureux que nous faisons de cette…J'ai raté votre bite tellement.." Kurt whimpered, biting at his lobe.

("I'm so glad we're doing this…I've missed your cock so much…")

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair as he writhed underneath the taller boy.

"Oh Blaine ..Baise .." Kurt moaned, saying Blaine's name in an accent as well.

("Oh Blaine…Fuck…")

"Mmmm...Kurrrttt..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, moving down over his chest to slip in between his legs unbuttoning his jeans.

Blaine panted as Kurt pulled his jeans open, watching him with eager eyes.

Kurt pulled out Blaine's member, pressing feather light kisses up and down the hard shaft.

"Unngh!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt lowered his mouth over the head, sucking softly and swirling his tongue around it.

"Oh, god, baby!" Blaine moaned, throwing his head back.

Kurt took all of Blaine, bobbing his head slowly and looking up at Blaine.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, moaning loudly.

Suddenly there was a noise and Blaine looked up and found himself looking at Kurt's father. Kurt, unaware of the intrusion, continued his work, moaning softly.

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he panicked. "K-K-Kurt...baby...stop...please..."

Kurt looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked before following Blaine's terrified gaze to the door. "Dad!" Kurt cried before scrambling awkwardly and falling off of the bed.

Blaine quickly pulled his pants up and tried to get to the other side of the room. "I-I...I'm so sorry..."

Burt just held a hand up signaling for Blaine to stop before stepping to the side and pointing out of the door.

Blaine ran out the door and down to the living room, with tears in his eyes. He wanted to leave but he couldn't leave Kurt alone.

Kurt stood, looking at his father. "D-dad, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." he stuttered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Kurt..." Burt looked down at his son. "I-I...just...I don't even know what to say..."

Kurt hugged himself, looking down ashamedly.

"Just...No more closed doors...I wasn't ready to now about that..."

Kurt gave a small nod, still refusing to look at his father.

"We'll talk later but it's time for Blaine to go home.." Burt said firmly.

Kurt nodded again, quickly pulling on a shirt before walking past his father and slowly walking down the stairs.

Blaine saw Kurt walk down the stairs. "W-what happened?"

"He said you have to go home.." Kurt whispered, standing in front of Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I'm so sorry, Kurt..." he tried to hold back the tears.

"It's not your fault.." Kurt says softly..."It's mine.."

"It was both of us...Call me later?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I will.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine before hugging him. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered before turning away.

Kurt watched as Blaine left, feeling a wave of tears wash over him as he rushed up to his now empty, and laying down on the bed and starting to cry into his pillow.

Blaine let the tears fall as he drove home. He felt like it was his fault for talking so much about Burt catching them.

Kurt knew what he said earlier about his father not caring about this, but he was really scared. The look on his face, it terrified Kurt.

Burt went up to Kurt's room. He saw his son crying and immediately felt bad. "Hey Kurt?" he said softly.

Kurt sat up quickly, wiping his eyes and looking away. "Yes?" He said, trying to hide the fact that he had obviously been crying.

"I'm sorry..." Burt said quietly. "It's just...you're my kid...I still see you as my little boy and you're all grown up now..."

Kurt sat quietly, staring at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. "Why are you apologizing?..." He asked.

"I didn't mean to make you cry..." Burt said, trying not to break down too.

"Dad…You didn't…It's just this situation...I'm scared that you won't let me be with Blaine anymore..'' Kurt sniffed.

"No. You love each other. It leads to that. I just...Didn't expect to see it..."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt whispers, thankful they weren't doing more than that.

"Well of course it's not...okay..." Burt began. "But you aren't in trouble."

Kurt nodded.  
"But I do want to talk to you.." Burt said.

Kurt froze for a moment. "A-about what?"

"I want to know if you...you two have gone…any further than that.." Burt said, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

Kurt was nervous. "Umm…what do you mean exactly?"

"Have you and Blaine...H-had..you know.." Burt sighed.

"Umm...yeah..." Kurt nodded nervously. He really didn't want to talk about this. But he thought it was best to tell the truth.

"Are you using..Umm..Protection?" Burt asked.

Kurt gave a little sigh. "Yes..."

"Did he pressure you into it?" Burt asks quickly and firmly.

Kurt smiled. "Not at all. He's really sweet, dad...and no matter what it is, even just something random, we always talk about it first..."

"Okay...Good.." Burt says nodding and crossing his arms. "I want to have a talk with Blaine too." He said.

"W-what about?" Kurt asked, remembering his conversation with Blaine not too long ago.

"About this.." Burt says.

Kurt sighed. "Are you going to use your gun again? You don't know how much that really did scare him..."

Burt chuckled. "No.."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "When? I'll let him know..."

"This weekend.." Burt said, crossing his arms again before sitting on the bed next to his son. "I love you kid.." he said placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt gave his father a soft smile. "I love you too, dad. And I'll tell Blaine."

Burt pulled his son into a hug before standing.

"Thanks, dad..." Kurt said quietly. "For being so...understanding..."

"Hey…I can't say I wasn't doing the same thing at your age.." Burt said, smiling at his sin.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said, playfully pushing his father out the door. "I think we've had enough of that kind of talk," he giggled.

Burt smiled and walked out of the room before Kurt closed the door behind him. He leaned back against it, sighing in relief. That went far better than expected.

When Blaine got home, he went straight to his room to lay down. He had controlled his tears by the time he got there and now just had to wait for Kurt to call.

Kurt plopped down on the bed, pulling out his phone and calling his boyfriend.

Blaine quickly answered his phone.

"Hey...how'd it go?"

"Really well actually.." Kurt said softly. But he wants to have a talk with you again...minus the gun.."

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know what to say..."

"I know…At least he wasn't mad...I told him we've had sex.." Kurt said softly.

"Oh my god..." Blaine whispered. "He's gonna kill me..."

"No he's not.." Kurt said reassuringly. "I told him we use condoms."

"W-what does he want to talk about?" Blaine asked.

"Not sure...he just said 'This'.." Kurt said calmly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay. When does he want me to come over?"

"Saturday.." Kurt says.

"I'll be there," Blaine said, feeling a little better now.

"It'll be alright baby.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled. "I know. I am nervous about the talk. But it could've been worse..."

"It could have." Kurt says softly. "I'm sorry about all of that."

"It's not your fault, Kurt. You didn't know.."

"I know, I still feel bad though.." Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't baby. It's okay. I'll talk to him and it'll be over right?"

"Yeah.." Kurt says softly. "I miss you already.."

"I miss you too..." Blaine said softly. "When can I see you next?"

"I'll try to come over after school tomorrow.." Kurt said, getting up to change.

Blaine smiled. "Alright baby."

"You know what sucks though?" Kurt sighs, getting undressed as he still held the phone to his ear.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked.

"We didn't get to finish.."

Blaine gave a small whine. "I know...Your mouth felt so good..."

Kurt inhaled sharply, turning off the light and climbing in bed.  
"You tasted so good." He said softly.

Blaine let out a soft moan. "Fuck...just thinking about it..."

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt said shakily, his eyes drifting closed.

"The way you swirl your tongue around the head, locking eyes with me before slowly sinking down on my hard, throbbing cock," Blaine said darkly.

Kurt let out a soft moan, his hand slowly trailing down his chest and stomach. "Baby…I love your cock in my mouth.." he whispered.

"You're so sexy when you bob your head up and down. Seeing your gorgeous blue eyes while you suck me...mmmm..."

Kurt gasped, his hand trailing between his legs, palming at his growing member. "Oh God.."

"And ohh...thrusting up into the wet heat of your very talented mouth..." Blaine whispered, wrapping a hand around his aching hard on.

"God Blaine..I want it now.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine smiled to himself. "You like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you?"

"Fuck..baby yes.." Kurt moaned softly, wrapping his hand around his achingly hard cock and pumping slowly.

"Mmmm...Talk to me Kurt..." Blaine said, his voice dropping.

"I want you to fuck my mouth baby...make me take your…unh. your big cock...Fuck.." Kurt panted, working himself faster.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's voice as he pumped himself quickly. "Mmm, baby, you're so fucking hot! Take my cock deep...mmm.."

"Blaine...If I was with you…Fuck...I want your cock in my fucking throat baby.." Kurt panted trying to stay quiet.

"Shit...Kuurrtt...god, I need you, baby..." Blaine groaned, his head falling back against the pillow.

"I know...fuck...I need you inside me.." Kurt whimpered, stroking himself faster.

"I want to fuck you so hard, baby...God, I wish I was there..." Blaine whispered hotly.

"I want to feel you fill me.." Kurt moaned.

"Shit...I fucking want you now...I wish you could be here..."

"Me too…God Blaine, tell me what you're doing."

Blaine's breathing sped up. "Unngh! Stroking myself...wishing it was your beautiful mouth.."

"You want to fuck my mouth tomorrow?" Kurt panted, smiling to himself.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Blaine breathed out.

"I can't wait for your cock Blaine.." Kurt let out a moan, "Fuck.."

"Mmm...Kurt...cum for me, baby..."

"God Blaine...Blaine!" Kurt cried out, suddenly cumming at Blaine's words.

Blaine bit his lip, trying not to scream Kurt's name as he writhed on his bed and came from Kurt's moans.

Kurt panted, pulling his hand out of his boxer briefs as he listened to Blaine ride out his orgasm.

Blaine's breath slowly evened out. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt panted.

Blaine smiled, rolling over and sighing happily.

"Mmmm...That was just what I needed.." Kurt says smiling.

"Me too," Blaine giggled.

"I still wish you were here.." Kurt sighed.

"Me too..." Blaine said quietly. he hated the distance.

"We'll see each other tomorrow.." Kurt whispered.

"I know, baby...but I want you now..."

"I want you too.." Kurt says softly.

Blaine let his eyes slip shut as he curled up to his pillow.

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt said, turning on his side.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's beautiful, soft voice. "I love you too."

"Blaine?.."

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you sing to me?" Kurt whispered.

"I'd love to," Blaine said happily. He didn't know if Kurt would recognize the song but he started singing Rascal Flatts' 'I Melt.'

Kurt smiled, letting his eyes slip closed as Blaine's beautiful voice drifted through the receiver.

Blaine continued singing as he closed his eyes and thought of his boyfriend.  
I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, anyplace  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt  
Don't know how you do it  
I love the way I lose it, every time  
What's even better  
Is knowing that forever you're all mine  
The closer you get, the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes.

Kurt sighed happily, listening to Blaine sing, picturing him with him as he pulled his pillow close.

Blaine sang the end of the song before humming the last couple notes.

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispers.

Blaine smiled widely. "I love you too."

Kurt felt the tears stinging behind his eyes as he held the pillow close. "I miss you.." he said, his voice breaking. "I'll never get used to not being with you.."

Blaine wrapped himself around his pillow as he listened to Kurt. "This isn't permanent, I promise."

Kurt held back a breath he knew would come out shaky before speaking again. "I know...but one night feels like forever…"

"Do you want me to sneak over?" Blaine asked quietly.

"You don't have to..." Kurt said, wiping his eyes.

"You think I don't want to see you?"

"No...It's just...I know it's a long drive.." Kurt said, sitting up in bed and leaning back against the headboard.

"You're worth it and more," Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt smiled. "See you in an hour?"

"Sure will," Blaine giggled before hanging up.

Kurt got up and changed his boxer briefs before slowly going downstairs to make sure everyone was asleep. They were so he laid back on the couch, waiting for Blaine.

Blaine grew more and more excited as he neared Kurt's house. When he pulled into the driveway, he quickly called his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled as he answered. "Hey baby, you here?"

"Right outside the door," Blaine said, smiling widely.

Kurt jumped off of the couch, hanging up and opening the door. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck tightly, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, trailing his fingers down Kurt's body.

Kurt pulled Blaine back into the house and Blaine shut the door behind him, never taking his lips from Kurt's as Kurt laid on the couch, bringing Blaine down on top of him.

Blaine lightly bit down on Kurt's bottom lip, rolling his hips down.

Kurt whimpered, sliding his hands down Blaine's slender waist to his ass, slipping his hands under the waistband of his jeans and squeezing tightly.

Blaine groaned against his boyfriend's lips. "Mmm...I love when you do that..."

"Your ass is amazing...how could I not?" Kurt chuckles.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks..." he giggled.

Kurt smiled, squeezing again and planting small kisses on Blaine's neck.

Blaine gave a sharp whine. "Fuck...Kurt...tell me something in French..."

"Vous l'aimez quand je te touche?... Quand je vous embrasser ici?" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's pulse point.

("You like it when I touch you? ... When I kiss you here?")

Blaine cried out, pressing his massive hard on against Kurt.

"Shh.." Kurt soothed against Blaine's lips. "Let's go somewhere..."

"Where?"

"Anywhere..I just don't want to get caught again.."

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him out the door.

Kurt giggled at the fact that he was still only in his boxer briefs as they went to Blaine's car. Blaine drove quickly, finding a place not too far on a back road and pulling behind some trees. Kurt smiled over at Blaine. "This is so cliché.." he giggled.

Blaine laughed. "But now we won't get caught..."

"True.." Kurt said smiling and leaning over to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, sliding the seat back and pulling Kurt onto his lap.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, slowly rolling his hips above his boyfriend.

Blaine slipped his fingertips under Kurt's waistline, slowly pulling his boxers down.

Kurt lifted himself a bit, allowing Blaine to pull his underwear off the rest of the way. After some awkward fumbling and a couple of giggles, Kurt was back in Blaine's lap, rolling his body as he kissed his boyfriend deeply.

Blaine moaned loudly, trailing his hands down Kurt's back to his firm ass.

Kirt gasped, arching into Blaine's touch as he gripped his shoulders.

Blaine kissed Kurt's chest. "You're so beautiful, baby."

Kurt leaned down a bit, kissing Blaine's ear. "I want to ride you.." he whispered.

The curly haired boy whimpered. "Please..."

Kurt sat up a bit, unbuttoning Blaine's jeans and pulling out his thick member.

Blaine gasped at the release. "The l-lube is in the glove department..."

Kurt turned around, leaning over and grabbing the lube, turning back to Blaine and slicking up his length slowly.

Blaine leaned his head back, sighing at the touch.

Kurt set the bottle next to them before positioning himself over Blaine. He knew this would hurt, but he wanted to be able to feel Blaine, even when he wasn't with him.

Blaine rested his hands on his boyfriend's hips, tightening his grip as Kurt slowly lowered himself.

Kurt's eyes screwed shut as he felt Blaine start to enter him, bracing himself on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Blaine struggled to not thrust up into the tight heat. "A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...just...hang on.." Kurt whispered, slowly going down until Blaine was completely inside of him.

Blaine nodded in understandment. "Ungh...T-take your t-ime, baby..."

Kurt nodded as well, panting heavily as he kept his eyes closed, getting used to the stretch.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt's neck, trying to relax him.

Kurt relaxed a bit, leaning into Blaine's kiss. He sat there a moment before slowly starting to rock his hips, his breathing increasing.

Blaine's breathing hitched before he deepened the kiss. He slowly rolled his hips up, meeting Kurt's grinds.

Kurt moaned, tightening his grip on Blaine's shoulders as he raised and lowered himself faster. Now he finally realized why Blaine liked bottoming so much.

"Ooohhh, Kurt...You're so tight! Unngh! You feel so good..." Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt moaned loudly, bouncing over Blaine. "Blaine...Oh fuck!" Kurt cried out, throwing his head back, moaning.

Blaine nipped at his boyfriend's neck. "Damn, baby! You're so fucking hot!"

Kurt look down at Blaine, locking eyes with him. "Fuck me Blaine..." He pants.

A low growl escaped Blaine's throat as he gyrated into Kurt, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hips.

"Oh God...Right there baby...harder...please.." Kurt gasped, rocking his hips in attempt to get Blaine deeper.

Blaine leaned back in the seat as he thrust harder, making sure he brushed against Kurt's sensitive prostate.

"Fuck Blaine! Yes!" Kurt cried, leaning back so he was resting his head on the back of the front seat headrest. He worked his hips faster as Blaine thrust into him. "So, so good...Ah! Blaine!"

Blaine quickened his thrusts. "Oh, god! Baby! I love it when you scream my name..."

Kurt cried out as Blaine struck his prostate in an amazing way. "BLAINE!" Kurt screamed, his back arching and his hands gripping Blaine's knees. "I'm so close...so fucking close.." Kurt gasped.

"Fuck! Baby, me too," Blaine moaned, hitting that sweet spot harder. "Cum for me..."

Kurt moaned as loud as he could as his hips bucked forward, shooting his cum on Blaine's chest and stomach. He leaned forward resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as his thin frame trembled.

Blaine shot his load deep inside his boyfriend as Kurt's muscles fluttered around him. He moaned and cried out Kurt's name as he rode through his orgasm.

Kurt's breathing slowed along with Blaine's movements. He clung to Blaine kissing his neck softly.

Blaine sighed happily as Kurt kissed him. "I love you so much, Kurt..."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered softly, feeling as if he was unable to move.

Blaine leaned his head back, smiling up at his boyfriend. He felt so lucky to have him.

Kurt leaned down and gave Blaine a small kiss before gingerly pulling himself off of Blaine, wincing at the sting and emptiness.

Blaine laid down, pulling Kurt on top of him and kissing the top of his head.

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's chest. "I don't want to go anywhere now.."

"Me neither.." Blaine sighed. "But...this could be a place for us. Somewhere only we know..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Yeah.."

Blaine wiped the tears from his boyfriend's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just love you so much, and I hate feeling like I can't go one night without you...I need you Blaine...I need you...It...Physically hurts when we're not together.."

That broke Blaine's heart. "I feel the same way about you. Kurt, I am so sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt asks in barely a whisper.

"Because I'm not there..." Blaine said, a tear running down the side of his face.

Kurt wiped the tear, "It's not like it's something we can control.."

Blaine was quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"I just remember that one day, we'll be together in New York.." Kurt said, laying his head back on Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled weakly. "I can't wait to live with you. Will you tell me more about that dream you had?"

Kurt smiled. "We were living in an apartment...it was a little below average, but we were happy.., you were a song writer and I was an actor I think.." Kurt said, closing his eyes. "I came home and you were sitting on our couch with your guitar, singing.. You were singing to our baby girl...She was so beautiful and she looked just like you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine started to cry. "Y-you really want a baby with me?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and scooted up, taking his face in his hands. "I love you more than anything, or anyone...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Yes Blaine.." Kurt said smiling. "I want a baby with you.."

Blaine smiled through the tears. "I love you so much, Kurt. Hearing you say that...it just means the world to me."

"Blaine...I know we're young and stupid and this sounds completely crazy since we're still in high school but... Blaine Everett Anderson...Will you marry me?

"A-Are you serious?" Blaine asked, his eyes growing wide. "I-I love you...y-yes..."

Kurt smiled wider than he ever had, kissing Blaine passionately.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He knew Kurt was right about them being young. But he was completely in love with him and wanted to be with him forever.

"You don't know how happy you just made me.." Kurt says, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled up at his fiancé. "I can't even describe how happy I am.."

"And I'm looking for a job right now and I swear I'll get you a ring...I...I just love you so much.."

"You don't have to worry about it right now. One day, we'll get them. All that matters is that we both want this," Blaine smiled.

"But I want to worry about it...You deserve everything Blaine.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine's heart swelled. "God, I love you so much, Kurt!"

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing his fiancé...God, his fiancé. It felt so amazing; he couldn't believe it was true.

Blaine could barely think, he was so happy. "Are we going to tell people?..."

"If you want to.." Kurt said happily.

Blaine kissed his fiancé. "W-what about your d-dad? He hasn't even had his talk with me yet..."

"Well, I think we can wait to tell him.." Kurt said softly. "God..I love you so much Blaine.." he whispered, giving Blaine several little chaste kisses.

Blaine giggled as Kurt kissed his ticklish spot on his neck.

Kurt continued nuzzling at the spot, basking in the sound of Blaine's beautiful laughter.

"Kurrrttt!" Blaine chuckled, squirming beneath him.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently before going back to his lover's neck.

"That tickles!" the shorter boy squealed.

"I know.." Kurt said against his neck.

Blaine struggled under his fiancé, screaming and laughing with delight.

Kurt finally stopped before looking up at Blaine, who had the most adorable grin on his face.

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you.." Kurt sighed.

"I love you too," Blaine said happily.

They lied like that for a bit until Kurt looked at the time and sighed. "I should probably be getting home.. Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed deeply. "I wish I could stay..."

"Me too.." Kurt whispered.

"What if I came and spent the weekend at your house? I could have that talk with your dad then be with you."

"It'll depend on what my dad says, but I would love that.." Kurt says smiling.

"I hope so. Tell him we'll behave," Blaine giggled.

"Will we?"

"At least while he's there," Blaine chuckled. "We could always come back here..."

"True.." Kurt sighs happily, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine kissed the top of his fiancé's head. "We should get going."

"Yeah.." Kurt says, searching for and slipping on his boxer briefs.

Blaine got dressed and climbed back to the driver's seat, holding Kurt's hand as he drove.

"Oh God, what would my dad think if he saw me sneaking into the house in the middle of the night in just my underwear?" Kurt laughed.

"Have you ever walked in your sleep? I used to." Blaine asked.

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. I used to go and check on my mom when I would sleep..." Blaine blushed.

"Aawwee.." Kurt said putting his hand over his heart and smiling at his fiancé.

Blaine giggled. "What?"

"That's sweet.." Kurt giggles.

Blaine's blush deepened. "I think it's weird."

"Well, I love everything you do.." Kurt smiles..

Blaine smiled. "You're so sweet."

They pulled up to Kurt's house and Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine usually would've been almost to the point of tears when saying bye to Kurt. But when Kurt pulled away, Blaine's face was lit up with pure happiness.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I love you.."

"I love you too, my dear future husband," Blaine beamed.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Let me know what your dad says."

"I will.." Kurt said quietly. "Hey.." he said.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked quickly.

"We're getting married.." he said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I know," Blaine giggled happily

Kurt gave Blaine another small kiss. "Bye baby…"

Blaine said bye, waiting for Kurt get inside before he left.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Kurt went to Blaine's house a little late. He knocked on the door, smiling happily.

"Hey," Blaine said when he opened the door.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, I had a job interview." Kurt said before giving Blaine a small kiss.

"Really? Where?"

"Don't laugh, but the only place that was hiring was Chuck E. Cheese's" Kurt sighed, walking inside.

Blaine couldn't help but to giggle.

"Yeah, I know, but it's money.." Kurt said laughing a bit himself.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'm happy for you baby."

"As long as you promise to never come see me at work in that hideous uniform, we'll be okay.." Kurt chuckles.

Blaine pretended to pout. "You always look beautiful."

"There is no saving that Blaine, I wanted to burn it." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine chuckled. "You're adorable."

"Is your mom still at work?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"She'll be home late today," Blaine said, walking to the couch.

Kurt sat down next to his fiancé, smiling brightly. "Well, I was wondering if we could wait to tell her until I got the ring.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's left hand and stroking his thumb over where the ring would be.

Blaine's heart fluttered. "Of course. So, what kind of ring do you want?"

"You don't have to get me one.." Kurt says smiling.

"What?" Blaine asked confused. "Why wouldn't I get you one?"

"I don't know, I was just saying.." Kurt said. "I just want you to know that I don't /expect/ you to get me anything." Kurt said.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "It would mean so much to me to get you one."

Kurt smiled, "Okay.." He said softly, leaning in to kiss Blaine.

"We should go look at them some time.." Blaine suggested.

"We should...But I do believe you promised me something over the phone last night.." Kurt said smiling to himself.

"Did I?" Blaine asked. "What was that?"

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's ear. "You said you would fuck my mouth.."

Blaine shivered. "Mmm...Right now?"

"Mhmm.." Kurt said smiling darkly.

Blaine wrapped his fingers in Kurt's hair, kissing him with all the heat he could muster.

Kurt moaned as Blaine kissed him. He loved when Blaine pulled his hair, he was so amazingly hot like that.

Blaine pulled a little harder as he broke the kiss. "Undress me," he whispered hotly.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's tone before he began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and kissing his neck.

Blaine watched his fiancé with seductive eyes. "You're so eager to let me fuck your beautiful face..."

Kurt let out a whimpering noise before pulling of Blaine's shirt the rest of the way, kissing his collar bone.

"Mmm...it gets me really…hot!" Blaine says, his voice dropping.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's chest as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Blaine moaned loudly as he watched Kurt. "God...Kurt, you're so sexy..."

Kurt pulled off Blaine's jeans and underwear before starting to unbutton his own shirt, looking up at Blaine with lustful blue eyes.

Damn! Kurt had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever imagined.

Kurt pulled off his shirt before pulling Blaine up to stand. Kurt got on his knees in front of Blaine, continuing to stare up at him as he nuzzled against Blaine's cock.

Blaine sighed, looking down and locking eyes with Kurt. "How much do you want my cock?"

"So bad Blaine...please.." Kurt begged.

Blaine smiled devilishly. "I don't think you're ready. Tell me how much you love it."

"I love your cock so much Blaine...Please give it to me...I need it baby.." Kurt pleads.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, slowly guiding him closer to the head of his aching cock.

Kurt parted his lips as Blaine brought him closer.

"Ooohh, baby, you're so beautiful like this..." Blaine moaned. "I want you to suck me like you were born for it..."

"I will Blaine..I will, just..please.." Kurt panted, waiting for Blaine to push himself inside of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine loved when Kurt begged. He brought his lips an inch from his fiancé's lips. "Are you sure you want it bad enough?"

Kurt whined "Yes Blaine...baby...I need your cock...please.."

Blaine brought Kurt's mouth closer, letting him sink over his throbbing cock.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's member slipped into his mouth. He loved the way Blaine's length slid over his tongue.

Blaine's eyes slipped shut. "God...Kurt..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine as Blaine slowly started to thrust his hips. Kurt moaned lightly as Blaine pulled his hair.

Blaine sighed, moving his hips faster. "Oh, fuck baby! You're so good..."

Kurt relaxed his throat as much as he could as he took Blaine, letting his eyes slip closed and his eyebrows knead together.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hair and he thrust harder. "Tell me if it's too much, baby..."

Kurt nodded lightly, moaning as he felt Blaine speed up his thrusts.

Kurt swirled his tongue around Blaine as he worked himself in and out of his fiancé.

Kurt looked up at Blaine as he sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing as he moaned wantonly.

"Baby..." Blaine cried out, thrusting harder. Kurt was so beautiful and fuck, the way he hallowed his cheeks was just sexy as hell!

Kurt never thought this would be so hot. He loved the way Blaine held him in place as he fucked his mouth. He couldn't help himself as he quickly undid his own jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine watched with lust-filled eyes as Kurt stroked himself. He sped up his hips, "Fuck, baby...I'm so close!"

Kurt nodded in understanding as he stroked himself faster.

Blaine pulled on his fiancés hair harder, his head falling back at the familiar pooling in his stomach. His legs grew weak as he moaned loudly.

Kurt reached around with his free hand, squeezing Blaine's ass tightly as he continued to stroke himself.

Blaine's knees started shaking at the touch. "Fuck!" He shouted, shivering as he came deep in Kurt's throat.

Kurt's eyes screwed shut as he swallowed around Blaine, moaning at the taste of him.

Blaine trembled as he watched Kurt swallow every last drop.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine as he looked up at Blaine, continuing to stroke himself as he licked his lips.

Blaine dropped to his knees, pushing Kurt onto his back and kissing his passionately. "Let me finish that for you..."

Kurt moaned as Blaine kissed down his chest. "Fuck Blaine.."

Blaine smiled darkly, sucking the head into his mouth. He tailed his fingers down, massaging Kurt's inner thighs. He kissed down Kurt's long shaft and slowly circled Kurt's entrance with his tongue.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, writhing beneath him.

Blaine moaned, sliding his tongue past the natural resistance and curling it upwards.

Kurt lifted his hips, spreading his legs further to give Blaine more access. "Baby! Fuck!"

Blaine licked quicker and harder, moaning at Kurt's voice. He brought a hand up to pump his fiancé firmly.

Kurt's moans grew louder as Blaine pumped him, his legs shaking from the pleasure. "B-Blaine! I'm close!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine slid out of Kurt's tight entrance, returning his mouth to his throbbing cock, sucking hard.

Kurt bit his lip, groaning deep in his throat as he came deep in Blaine's throat, his hips bucking off of the floor as he trembled through his orgasm.

Blaine moaned, swallowing every bit of Kurt, slowly stroking what he couldn't take as Kurt softened.

Kurt pulled Blaine up to him, kissing him deeply and breathing heavily through his nose.

Blaine sighed happily into the kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too..." Kurt panted.

Blaine planted light kissed on Kurt's neck and chest as his breathing evened out.

"Do you want to go look at rings?" Kurt said smiling down at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I'd love that."

Kurt smiled down at Blaine as they lie on the carpet, holding each other close. He pet Blaine's curls, sighing happily.

Blaine smiled, he loved when Kurt touched his curls. It was so relaxing. He turned to look at Kurt. "Did...did you want to tell anyone at school...even with everything that has happened..."

"Blaine...you can tell anyone you want.." Kurt said smiling.

"I just...I'm scared..."

"Why?" Kurt asks softly.

"I don't want it to get back to Karofsky and...him come to you...I don't want to be...the cause of that.." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine...I'm not afraid of him…He can't touch us or what we have.." Kurt said, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine started to tear up. "I know he or anyone else can't ruin us. But he can do what he did to me..."

"Blaine, like I said, I'm not afraid of him anymore.." Kurt said.

"C-can I ask you something...?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Of course.." Kurt responded, petting Blaine's curls.

"Well...I didn't want to pressure you to talk when we first got together..." Blaine began. "But when you first told me about Karofsky...it felt like there was more...D-did I imagine that?"

"Well I remember telling you he...he kissed me.." Kurt said, shivering at the memory. "But...Yes...there are...other things he's done.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine tried to push the memory from his mind. He hated the thought of Karofsky taking that first kiss. "W-what else did he do?"

Kurt looked away, trying to stay strong at he recalled the memories. "When I was planning my dad and Carole's wedding...He came up behind me and snatched the cake topper I was holding and asked if he could keep it...He didn't hurt me...But it just...terrified me...A-and then.." He really didn't want to tell Blaine this next part; he didn't want him to have another reason to go after the bully.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, holding back his anger and tears. "What happened next?"

"He...He threatened to kill me if I told anyone he kissed me.." Kurt said, barely a whisper.

Blaine balled his fists at his sides, taking a deep breath and holding it. He had to be calm for Kurt but all he could think about was getting a hold of Karofsky.

Kurt felt Blaine tighten before clinging to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.."

"No..." Blaine said evenly. "If I would've known...I would have killed him on Monday..."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer burying his face in his neck as he finally let the tears come.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "You don't deserve that. He shouldn't take it out on you. You're amazing. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"No...it's not you…Just...thinking about it all again.." Kurt sniffed.

"It kills me that I didn't do more..." Blaine whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks, pulling away a bit to look at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "If i see him again...i just don't know..."

Kurt looked down. "Blaine.." He said concernedly.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't.."

"I will do everything I can to look the other way." Blaine promised.

Kurt nods lightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, kissing his temple.

Kurt leaned beck, wiping his eyes. "Come on...let's go get our engagement rings.'' Kurt said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Blaine smiled at the thought. "Can I take a shower first?"

"Only if I can shower with you.." Kurt hums smiling.

Blaine giggled. "Of course you can."

Kurt giggled giving Blaine a quick kiss before they both got up, taking a quick shower before getting dressed and getting in the car.  
"Where do you want to look first?" Kurt asked, smiling over at Blaine.

"I'm not sure. Was there a brand you want?"

"I don't care about brands as long as you put the ring on my finger.." Kurt said giddily.

Blaine smiled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hand. They pull into the nearest jewelry store and walk inside together, looking at the wedding bands in the glass case.

Blaine looked around. There was so many. "Do you see the one you want?"

Kurt looked at the rings on display, they were all so gorgeous, but one caught his eye. A platinum band that looked like the metal had been wrapped around itself. It had five tiny diamonds set into the metal, all in a row. "Oh wow.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine followed Kurt's gaze. "That one?" He smiled. "It's beautiful."

Then Kurt looked down at the price, his eyes growing wide.  
"Ohhh, nevermind.." Kurt said, try8ng to usher Blaine away from the box.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "No. You're not gonna worry about that." He motioned for the young lady working the counter to come over and asked to see the ring.

She smiled, pulling the ring out of the case and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine turned to Kurt, taking his left hand and sliding the ring on.

Kurt's right hand went to his lips as his eyes teared up a bit. It was so beautiful, and watching Blaine slip it on his finger switched on something inside of him. This was real and they were real.

Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed the ring. "Is this the one?"

Kurt nodded lightly, smiling as he looked between the ring and Blaine.

"I love it" Blaine whispered.

"Me too.." Kurt said. Blaine took off the ring and handed it to the woman who took him to set up a payment plan. Kurt continued looking through the rings, trying to find the perfect ring for Blaine.

Blaine saw one that he completely fell for but he was afraid it might cause too much attention. So he kept looking.

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes light up for a moment, but quickly fade. Kurt walked over to him. "You saw one didn't you.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah...I just...I don't know..."

"What is it baby?" Kurt asked, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"It's...a little...feminine..." Blaine admitted. "But there's just something about it..."

"Which one?" Kurt asked.

Blaine walked back over and pointed to it. It had three nice sized diamonds in the center and a couple little ones on each side.

Kurt looked at it; it was feminine, but not so much so that a man couldn't wear it. Kurt beckoned the sales woman again and asked for the ring. She handed it to him and Kurt grabbed Blaine's left hand, slipping it on his ring finger.

Blaine started to cry. He couldn't take his eyes off the ring.

Kurt smiled, looking over at the woman. "This is the one.." he said smiling.

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt, jumping excitedly.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked smiling.

"I LOVE it! And i love you! It's perfect!"

Kurt smiled, "I love you too Blaine.."

Blaine squealed, looking at the ring some more.

Kurt smiled at how exited his fiancé was.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before handing the ring back over.

They left the jewelry store hand in hand and Kurt smiled at Blaine as they drove back to Blaine's apartment, noticing Marissa was home. He fingered at the box containing Blaine's ring in his pocket as he watched Blaine do the same.

Blaine smiled over at Kurt. "Are we telling her now?"

"I actually wanted to propose right.." Kurt smiled, "Not naked in the back of your car." He giggled.

Blaine's heart swelled before he chuckled. "O-Okay!" He said happily.

Kurt smiled as they got out of the car and walked inside together.

Marissa greeted the boys happily when they walked in. "Kurt, honey, are you staying with us tonight?"

"I'll call my dad.." Kurt said smiling and squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine giggled happily and smiled at Kurt.

Marissa eyed them. "What are you two so giddy about?"

Kurt smiled widely again bef9re looking at Marissa. "I actually have an announcement…well it's really...more of a question.." Kurt said happily.

Blaine got really nervous and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"What is it dear?" Marissa asked.

Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring smile before grabbing Blaine's left hand and sinking down on one knee.

Blaine started breathing heavily as he shook with excitement.

"I love you more than anyone, and anything. You are my life Blaine...And I can't imagine a second of my future without you in it.. I know we're young, and I know this probably won't happen for a while...And with your mother's permission.." Kurt said, looking over at Marissa before back at Blaine. "Will you marry me?" He said fishing out the box quickly and opening it.

Blaine couldn't stop the squeal that escaped his lips. He turned to his mother for approval.

She had her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes, but she still nodded, smiling widely.

"Yes!" Blaine said, happier than he ever had as he started to cry.

Kurt smiled, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on Blaine's finger.

Blaine pulled Kurt up as soon as the ring was on and kissed him passionately.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him back. "I love you so much.." Kurt said smiling.

"I love you with all my heart, Kurt. I could never want anything else.." Blaine said through the tears.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again before looking over at Marissa.

Marissa had tears streaming down her cheeks as she took Blaine into her arms.

"Congratulations sweetheart.." She whispered.

Blaine smiled as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, mom. I couldn't be happier."

Kurt watched the two, smiling as Marissa admired the ring.

Blaine walked back to Kurt, pulling his ring from his pocket. "For always?"

"For always.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine slipped the ring on his fiancé's finger, pulling him in and holding Kurt tight.

Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine deeply.

Marissa walked back to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled widely, grabbing Blaine's left hand and kissing the ring softly.

"I'm so happy, Kurt."

"Me too.." Kurt said. "You ready to talk to my dad tomorrow?" Kurt giggled.

"Oh god..." Blaine groaned.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine. "It'll be okay.."

Blaine smiled up at his fiancé. "Am I just having the talk with him? Or did you also want to tell them?"

"I'm actually kind of scared to tell my dad.." Kurt said softly.

"Me too..." Blaine admitted.

"I'm actually kind of scared to tell my dad.." Kurt said softly.

"Me too..." Blaine admitted.

"I'm actually kind of scared to tell my dad.." Kurt said softly.

"Me too..." Blaine admitted.

"I just don't want him to say we can't.." Kurt sighed.

"He can only say we can't right now. Who you marry will be your choice." Blaine assured him.

"I know that...It just still scares me.." Kurt admits.

"I know, baby..." Blaine said, holding Kurt tight. "I'll be right there with you. Through everything."

Kurt smiled, nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Blaine said softly. "I promise."

Kurt nodded against the curly haired boy's shoulder. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I should call to ask my dad if I can stay tonight.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded before heading to the kitchen to his mom.

Kurt pulled out his phone as he sat on his couch, staring happily at his ring as he dialed his father's number.

Burt answered quickly. "Hey kid."

"Hey Dad, I have a question.." Kurt said, crossing his legs and sitting back on the couch.

"What is it?" Burt asked.

"Can I stay with Blaine tonight?"

"I don't know, Kurt..." Burt sighed. "I haven't even had a chance to talk to him yet..."

"His mom's here." Kurt said hopefully. "Please Dad?"

"I want to talk to him tomorrow." Burt said sternly.

"He knows, I told him." Kurt replies.

"Behave yourself. I love you."

"I'll try.." Kurt joked, "Love you too."

Burt sighed but chuckled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Dad.." Kurt said, before hanging up. Kurt walked into the kitchen and walking behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, leaning into Kurt.

"Hey.." Kurt said, kissing the crook of Blaine's neck sweetly.

Blaine sighed happily. "What did your dad say?"

"He said we're never to see each other again and he's shipping me off to military school.." Kurt said playfully.

"So now I get a man in uniform too? Hot," Blaine giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey, Mom in the room." Marissa chuckled, walking into the kitchen.

Blaine giggled. "We're just kidding."

"Mhmm.." She hums smiling.

Blaine blushed. "So you're staying?"

"Yep.." Kurt said happily, hugging Blaine closer.

Marissa looked up and smiled. "We should celebrate!"

"With what?" Kurt asked.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't really have anything in mind…Blaine?" Kurt asked, resting his chin on his fiancé's shoulder.

"I don't know..." Blaine sighed. "I'm just happy..."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's jaw sweetly. "I'm just happy spending time with you guys.." Kurt said smiling.

"You two are too sweet," Marissa giggled.

Kurt smiled, resting his head against Blaine's as he held him against his body.

"We can just do dinner here..." Blaine suggested.

"Sounds good.." Marissa smiled. "What are you in the mood for?" She asked.

"Stir fry?" Blaine asked.

Marissa smiled at Blaine. "I'll get started.." She said happily.

Blaine led Kurt to his room. "I so didn't know you were doing it tonight," he said softly.

"Did you not want me to?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Oh, god! Don't think that!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt close. "It was a surprise. I love that you did it in front of my mom."

Kurt smiled, holding Blaine. "Oh okay.." Kurt says, giving a sigh of relief.

"It was beautiful."

Kurt kisses Blaine softly. "I meant every word.."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap. "I love you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you too.." He said leaning in to kiss him softly.

Blaine leaned back, deepening the kiss.

Kurt straddled Blaine, holding his face in his hands as he lay back on top of him.

Blaine smiled, sliding his hands down to Kurt's hips.

Kurt moaned lightly as he felt Blaine's hands on hips. He would never get enough of Blaine's touch.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt, lightly thrusting up.

"Mmph...Baby...Y-your mom's in the unh…the kitchen.." Kurt panted, but continuing to move his hips with Blaine's

"But you're not stopping," Blaine smiled.

"You just...you feel so good.." Kurt said softly, resting his forehead against Blaine's and twining his fingers in the dark curls.

Blaine moaned. "Oh...god, Kurt..."

Kurt thrust his hips down into Blaine, moaning lightly against his neck.

"Kuurrrrtttt..." Blaine groaned. "Ungh!"

Kurt opened his mouth, letting his teeth graze over the slight stubble on Blaine's neck.

Blaine shivered, running his nails under Kurt's shirt and down his back.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck before biting down on Blaine's neck lightly.

"Kurt...M-my...my mom..." Blaine groaned.

Kurt sucked hard on the spot before pulling away, looking at the light bruise. "Sorry.." He panted.

"I...I want it...She thinks...we're still on break..."

"Oh.." Kurt said softly, looking down at Blaine.

"Later?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah.." Kurt said giving Blaine another small kiss before rolling off of him and lying on his side.

Blaine pulled him close. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry Blaine...I understand.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed his fiancé sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, smiling lightly.

"How are we going to tell your dad?" Blaine asked

"I don't know...That's the thing.." Kurt sighed, playing with one of Blaine's stray curls.

Blaine sighed at the touch. "What do you think he'll say?"

"Not sure about that one either.." Kurt said softly, wrapping the curl around his finger. "He'll most likely pull the, 'I still see you as my little boy' card.."

"True," Blaine said. "But we aren't doing it yet."

"Exactly.." Kurt said.

"But then again...he is your father..." Blaine sighed.

"I would still run away with you if he said no.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled widely. "He'd kill me."

"It'd be Run Joey Run all over again.." Kurt laughed.

Blaine giggled. "I hope it's not too bad."

"Me too.." Kurt sighs, pulling Blaine closer. "Oh shit.." Kurt giggles, just now noticing the bruise on Blaine's neck he left. He saw it but he wasn't thinking about it at the time.

"What?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Your neck.."

Blaine sighed. "Your dad will love that."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said softly.

"It's okay..." Blaine chuckled. "I kind of like them..."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"It's just...something that shows that I'm all yours..."

Kurt smiled leaning in to give Blaine a small kiss. "I love you.." He said softly.

"I love you too," Blaine said happily.

"But I still don't think our parents would be too happy about it.." Kurt said, brushing the tips of his fingers over the light bruise.

Blaine shivered. "I don't think so."

Kurt sighed. "I'll help you cover it up.." Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine said softly. "We probably should before my mom sees too."

"Yeah.." Kurt said standing. Blaine followed suit and Kurt grabbed his bag as they walked into the bathroom. "I don't know how well this gonna work since you're darker than me.." Kurt said, pulling out a bottle of cover up.

"Either way, it's better than just showing it," Blaine said.

"Yeah.." Kurt said, dabbing a bit of the concealer on his finger.

Blaine tilted his head, letting Kurt cover all of the bruise.

Kurt carefully covered it up, making sure to try and blend it as well as he could. It was a little lighter, than the rest of his skin but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were examining it up close.

Blaine admired it. "Wow."

"Did I do good?" Kurt asked.

"Very," Blaine assured him.

"I'll do it tomorrow before we go to my house too.."

"Okay," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine a small kiss. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby."

Later that night after an amazing dinner with Blaine's mother the two boys went upstairs and cuddled up on the bed, watching a movie.

Blaine cuddled close to his fiancé as Kurt played with his curls.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, pulling lightly on a curl until it sprung back into place.

Blaine sighed happily, letting his eyes close. "What being married will be like."

"What do you think it will be like?" Kurt asked softly.

"Like everything I've ever wanted..."

Kurt smiled, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine yawned. "I'm really nervous about tomorrow."

"Don't be...It'll be okay.." Kurt said, placing a hand on the side of Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I hope so."

Kurt leaned down, giving Blaine a small kiss. "I know it will."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine brought his hands up, curling them into Kurt's hair.

Kurt gasped softly lying back and pulling Blaine on top of him.

Blaine moaned lightly, grinding his hips down onto Kurt's.

Kurt inhaled sharply before breaking the kiss. "I-is your mom asleep?"

Blaine looked over at the clock.

"Y-yeah..."

Kurt reattached their lips, placing his hands on Blaine's waist as he kissed him softly.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, moving to kiss down Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped lightly, his hands trailing up and down Blaine's arms slowly.

Blaine shivered as he felt Kurt's nails rake down his muscles.

Kurt whined as he felt Blaine's teeth graze the soft skin of his neck.

Blaine continued his light assault down to Kurt's nipples, taking one between his teeth.

Kurt's body jerked up lightly and his fingers tangled into Blaine's hair. "Baby.."

"Yes?" Blaine asked, moving to the other.

"God...Blaine...I-I want you to bite me baby...please.." Kurt panted.

Blaine gave a slight groan. "Where, baby?"

"Anywhere...just..please.." Kurt begged.

Blaine kiss back to Kurt's neck, biting hard as his nails trailed down his fiancé's sides.

Kurt inhaled sharply, letting out a high pitched noise as his hips bucked up at the feeling of Blaine's teeth on the tender flesh of his neck.

Blaine moaned, grinding down harder against Kurt. "Mmm...talk to me baby..."

"Blaine...God I love it when you bite me baby...It feels so-Ah! So...fucking good.." Kurt panted.

"Blaine...God I love it when you bite me baby...It feels so-Ah! So...fucking good.." Kurt panted.

Blaine bit down harder. "Fuck, baby! You're so sexy!"

Kurt moaned louder, he never realized what Blaine liked so much about biting until now.

Blaine sucked harshly at Kurt's pulse point, his cock was achingly hard from Kurt's moans.

Kurt clawed down Blaine's back. "Baby..I need you..please.." He begged.

Blaine reached over for the lube without taking his lips off Kurt. He gingerly slid his fingertips under his fiancés shirt, slowly lifting it up.

Kurt writhed beneath Blaine as he bit and sucked at his neck. "Blaine...I want to...Fuck...I want to ask you something.." He got out in-between moans.

Blaine slowed down. "What is it?"

Kurt blushed furiously at the thought that he was really about to ask Blaine this.  
"I-I know this is a weird question...but I..I was wondering if...you...would…dominate me.." Kurt asked sheepishly.

Blaine smiled devilishly, pinning Kurt's hands above his head. "All you had to do was ask."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with innocent eyes. "Please.." He moaned.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's neck. "Please what?"

Kurt whined. "Please fuck me.."

Blaine stripped his fiancé tantalizingly slow. He ran his nails down the length of Kurt's body. "How much do you want me?" Blaine whispered hotly.

"Blaine..I need you baby..more than anything.." Kurt begged, writhing beneath Blaine.

Blaine held back a shiver. He quickly undressed before grabbing the lube and slowly stroking himself.

Kurt watched Blaine as he pumped himself, moaning darkly.  
"Blaine...baby please.." Kurt begged.

Blaine smiled, spreading Kurt's legs. He reached up and pulled his hair. "You like that?" Blaine said, his voice dropping.

"Oh God...Yes Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine nibbled at Kurt's ear. "Mmm...Are you my little slut?"

"Yes.." Kurt breathed out.

"Say it..." Blaine said, pulling harder. "Beg for my cock."

Kurt moaned loudly. "I-I'm your little slut...Fuck.." He panted. "Please give me your cock Blaine...please.."

Blaine gave a low growl. "You're so fucking hot!" he positioned his hard cock against Kurt's tight entrance, teasing him with the head.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned, trying to push himself onto Blaine.

"Uh-uh," Blaine said quickly, pinning Kurt down harder.

Kurt whined, looking up at Blaine with innocent eyes.

Blaine gave a dark chuckle before pushing into Kurt.

Kurt cried out, pushing himself down and taking more of Blaine.

Blaine quickly thrust in and out of Kurt, biting harshly at his collar bone.

"Blaine! Fuck!" Kurt moaned, wrapping his hands in Blaine's curls as his fiancé pounded into him.

"You like taking my cock hard, don't you?" Blaine whispered hotly. "Fuck, you're so hot like this...taking me deep..."

Kurt whimpered. "Yes Blaine! Fuck! I'm your slut baby!" He panted as Blaine thrust harder, the bed rocking with the force of his movements.

Blaine repeatedly brushed against Kurt's prostate roughly, moaning at Kurt's words. "Unngh! I'm so close...Cum for me..."

Kurt's moans grew louder and higher as Blaine slammed into his prostate. "Blaine!" He screamed, falling over the edge and cumming hard, shooting his cum all over his own chest and stomach.

Blaine came with Kurt, moaning loudly. Kurt was so fucking sexy like this. Blaine slowed his thrusts as they rode out their glorious orgasms.

Kurt panted harshly, his body still shaking as Blaine's movements slowed to a stop.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head as he slid out. "What that too much?"

"No..It was amazing.." Kurt panted.

Blaine smiled, wrapping himself around Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt said, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

Blaine ran his fingers thought Kurt's hair, sighing softly.

Kurt smiled, leaning into the touch. He was so happy with Blaine. He could really picture them together forever.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed softly.

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up. "I could never love anyone or anything as much as I love you. You are my world and I will do anything for you. You are so special and it means so much to me that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt looked up at Blaine as his eyes teared up. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears with his thumb. "Baby, I love you. You're all I'll ever need."

"I love you too Blaine...I've never felt this way about anyone.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Kurt smiled lightly, "You make me so happy Blaine.." Kurt said.

"You do too," Blaine said happily.

Kurt sat up, capturing Blaine's lips in a soft kiss.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. He wanted to be like this forever.

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly before pulling away, planting small kisses along Blaine's jaw.  
"I love you so much Blaine.." He said softly.

Blaine smiled brightly. "I love you too, baby."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, sighing happily.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "Good night, love."

"Good night baby.." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's neck softly.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Blaine woke up to see Kurt sleeping peacefully. He kissed his temple softly, causing him to shift slightly in his sleep. The first thing Blaine saw as Kurt turned his head was two or three small bruises along with one huge purple one over his pulse point.

Blaine's eyes grew wide with shock. He gently woke Kurt. "Ummm...baby..."

Kurt made a small sleepy noise before his eyes fluttered open. He smiled lightly up at Blaine before cuddling into his chest. "Good morning.." He said sleepily.

"Good morning," Blaine smiled at how adorable Kurt was. "Umm...I think I got carried away last night..."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, pulling away a bit and looking up at Blaine.

"You have a lot of bruises..." Blaine said, looking down.

Kurt sat up in the bed revealing another on his collarbone as the covers slid off of his chest.  
"Is it bad?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my god!" Blaine groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine. "Is it that bad?" He asked, placing a hand on his neck.

Blaine groaned. "I'm serious, your dad will kill me."

Kurt got up and slipped on his boxer briefs before jogging to the bathroom. Blaine sat there while Kurt walked out until he heard an, "Oh my God!"

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and laid on his back. He felt so horrible.

Kurt walked back in the room after a minute of examining the bruises. "Nothing a little cover up can't cure.." He sighed, lying down next to his fiancé.

"I'm so sorry, baby..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt turned on his side and looked at Blaine, resting his head on his hand. "Why? You didn't hurt me...I really liked it actually.." Kurt said smiling.

"It just felt…really, really good.." Kurt smiles.

Blaine blushed. "You liked that?"

"I did.." Kurt said softly, smiling widely at Blaine.

"You looked so hot..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt blushed. "R-really?" He stammered.

"God, yes!" Blaine moaned.

Kurt shivered a bit at Blaine's moan. "What did you like about it?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine closed his eyes, thinking about the previous night. "I do love when you're in control of me. But god! Being in control of you...and Fuck! The way you begged...It was so sexy..."

Kurt blushed deeply before smiling. "I loved it.."

"Are you sure you can cover them though? I'm not ready to die," Blaine giggled.

"I can do the smaller ones, but I'll have to try my best with this bad boy.." Kurt said, pointing to the large purple splotch over his pulse point.

"I'll be more careful next time. I so didn't even think about that..."

"I wasn't either...It felt too good to think about it.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine cuddled up to Kurt. "It was pretty amazing..."

Kurt smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head, smiling as he rested his cheek on the curly mop of hair. "Your hair is getting long.." Kurt said smiling.

"D-do I need to cut it?" Blaine asked.

"I think it's cute.." Kurt said, running his hand through the lengthening curls.

Blaine blushed. "Thank you," he smiled.

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"So what time do we need to leave?"

"I don't know...I don't want to move.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine snuggled closer. "Me neither..."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head again. "I love you.." He whispered.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" Kurt asked softly, kissing down Blaine's forehead to the tip of his nose.

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt kissed him. "I'd love to," he whispered.

Kurt gave Blaine one more small kiss on the lips before lying there for another minute. He slowly got up and stretched before he held out a hand to his fiancé, smiling.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked to the shower. Blaine turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before climbing in.

Kurt took off his boxer briefs and slipped in behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist amd kissing the back of his neck lovingly.

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt planted small, soft kisses on the back and sides of Blaine's neck.  
"I love you.." he whispered against the wet skin.

Blaine smiled, leaning his head to the side. "I love you too, baby."

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw lightly, trailing his hands up to lightly spread over his chest.

Blaine gave a soft moan. He moved his face closer to Kurt. "Kiss me..."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply, as he rubbed down the rippling muscles of his abs.

Blaine moaned softly into the kiss. He loved the way Kurt touched his muscles. Blaine reached behind him, running his nails down Kurt's sides.

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine's nails dragged down his skin. His hands trailed down to Blaine's hips, rubbing them softly.

Blaine's breath hitched at the feeling on his sensitive hips. That always drove him crazy. Blaine rolled his hips back onto Kurt.

Kurt gave a light moan as he felt Blaine's ass against his stiffening member. He brought his hands down lower, lightly rubbing up and down the upper part of Blaine's thighs.

"Kuurrrttt..." Blaine sighed. "That feels sooo good baby..."

Kurt pushed his hips forward a bit, rutting against Blaine as he brought one of his hands up wrapping it around Blaine's length, pumping very slowly.

His moans grew louder as Blaine bucked his hips. He didn't know whether to move into Kurt's hand or back against him.

Kurt turned him around, letting Blaine rest his back against the wall as he kissed his neck, continuing to stroke him slowly.

Blaine let the top of his head press against the wall, moaning as Kurt assaulted his neck.

Kurt continued kissing down Blaine's neck as his hand drifted behind Blaine, his finger stroking at his tight hot entrance.

Blaine moaned loudly, pushing his hips down.

"Is this what you want?" Kurt asked hotly in Blaine's ear as he continued stroking the hole, but not pushing in.

Blaine writhed against the wall. "Yess..."

Kurt slowly pushed his finger inside of Blaine, his lips moving to Blaine's, kissing him softly and feeling every shiver and gasp that passed through his lover's body.

Blaine tried to wait patiently for Kurt to move his finger. He kissed his fiancé back, wanting nothing more than to fuck himself on Kurt's fingers.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw as he started to slowly move his finger; his other hand was placed lightly on Blaine's hip, stroking it softly as he kissed him.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt to speed up. But there was something about how he teased that just drove Blaine crazy.

Kurt explored Blaine deeply with his finger, feeling every part of him as he slid in and out. He pulled out and added a second finger, pushing in just as slowly as before.

Blaine closed his eyes tightly. "Baby...oh fuck..."

Kurt smiled lightly against Blaine's jaw before kissing it softly, reveling in the feeling of the warm water slipping down their bodies. He moved his fingers just as slow as before, but deeper, soaking in the gasps and whines from his fiancé.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, clutching tight as the pleasure slowly rolled through him.

Kurt pulled out again, adding a third finger and continuing his work on Blaine.

Blaine shivered uncontrollably. "Kuurrrtt...that...fuck! Amazing..." he panted.

Kurt pushed deeper inside of Blaine, stretching him slowly as he kissed his neck.

Blaine couldn't take it. He ground his down, moaning loud as he buried his face in his fiancé's shoulder.

Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine start to fuck himself on his fingers. He pushed in deeper, digging his nails into his hip.

"Unnnghhh!" Blaine cried out. "Yes...mmm...fuck me baby..."

Kurt groaned and pulled his fingers out of Blaine before picking him up and allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Kurt quickly positioned himself at Blaine's hole and pushed in slowly.

Blaine gasped, holding on with all he had. "Baby! You're so fucking good! Ahhh!"

Kurt started thrusting faster, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck as he panted and moaned.

Blaine couldn't help the loud cry that escaped his lips. "Fuck! I'm so...clooooose!"

"So am I baby.." Kurt moaned, quickening his movements and hitching Blaine up higher to get a better angle.

Blaine screamed his fiancé's loudly as he came all over Kurt's chest, panting heavily.

Kurt thrust into Blaine a few more times before he came inside of him breathing his name out repeatedly.

Blaine quivered as he felt Kurt pulsating as he came. He rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I love you, baby."

Kurt leaned in, giving Blaine a small kiss. "I love you too.." Kurt panted.

Blaine smiled widely before his face turned to shock. "Oh, god! That's really cold!"

Kurt came back to reality as he felt the sharp cold on his back. "Oh Shit!" Kurt gasped, setting Blaine down and trying to escape the cold water.

Blaine stood against the wall weakly, giggling as Kurt fumbled with the faucets.

Kurt quickly shut off the water and stood against the wall next to Blaine. He looked over at Blaine and smiled before laughing along with him.

Blaine doubled over with laughter. "I can't...We just...Oh my god..."

Kurt smiled at his fiancé, he loved that big goofy grin he wore when he laughed. Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

Blaine was still giggling a little as Kurt kissed him. It slowly came to a stop and Blaine kissed him back sweetly.

"You are...adorable.." Kurt said softly, running a loving hand down the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine blushed. "What'd I do?"

"You just are.."

Blaine's blush deepened as it spread across his face. He smiled innocently as he looked into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled widely. "I never get tired of hearing that. I love you too."

"I never get tired of saying it.." Kurt said as they stepped out of the shower.

Blaine got a little flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He wrapped a towel around his waist before going to find something to wear.

Kurt slipped on a pair of Blaine's sweatpants and a Dalton hoodie because he neglected to bring a change of clothes. He lied down on the bed while he watched Blaine get dressed.

Blaine put on one of Kurt's favorite pair of jeans and a tight fitting shirt. "Am I staying with you?"

"It really depends on what my dad says.." Kurt says smiling as his eyes trailed up and down Blaine's body.

Blaine loved how Kurt looked at his body. "Want me to bring clothes just in case?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, rolling over happily, letting his eyes drift closed.

Blaine packed an overnight bag before sitting next to his fiancé. "What are you thinking about?"

"How good our life together is going to be.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine blushed. "I can't wait to marry you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "It's going to be beautiful.." He said softly, eyes still closed.

"I know," Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt sighed, picturing their wedding. They were both standing outside on a spring day under white garden gazebo. They were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes as family looked on with tear filled eyes. He opened his eyes, bringing him back to reality and looked at Blaine. "I love you so much." Kurt said softly.

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt passionately. "I love you too, baby. More than anything."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "We should probably get going.." He sighed, brushing some untamed hair off of his forehead.

Blaine nodded, smiling at the familiar touch.

Kurt sat up, running his fingers through his own uncombed hair as he stretched.

Blaine grabbed his bag of clothes. "Am I riding with you?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said before pulling Blaine into a tight hug, smiling as he nuzzled against his shoulder.

Blaine sighed at the feeling. "I love when you do that."

"Do what?" Kurt asked, staying wrapped around Blaine.

"Just the way you rest against my neck and shoulder. You always look so relaxed and peaceful." Blaine explained.

"That's how you make me feel.." He said, kissing Blaine's neck sweetly.

Blaine smiled widely. "You're amazing."

Kurt smiled releasing Blaine before kissing his lips quickly. "Come on, let's go." He said smiling.

Blaine picked up all their things and headed out to tell his mom they were leaving.

Marissa looked up at the boys as they walked into the living room.  
"Where are you two headed?" She asked, noticing Blaine's bag.

"Kurt's dad wants to talk to me..." Blaine said. "And we're gonna tell them about Kurt proposing!"

"I hope it goes well." She said happily, "And what does he want to talk to you about?"

Blaine sighed. "Well...we really did try...that whole break thing...but we kind of turned it into a game...and then...in the end...his dad saw something he shouldn't have seen..."

"Oh.." She said with wide eyes. She looked back to her book. "Come back in one piece.." She giggled.

Blaine groaned. "I can't make any promises."

Kurt giggled, shoving Blaine playfully. "It'll be okay.."

Blaine chuckled with Kurt. "We'll see you later, mom."

They got in the car, holding hands as they drove to Kurt's house.

As Kurt parked the car, Blaine was shaking with nerves. "I-I don-t know if I cant d-do it..."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and gave him a small kiss. "It'll be okay Blaine...He loves you.." He said reassuringly.

"W-which talk comes f-first?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know." Kurt sighed.

Blaine stayed quiet. He was so nervous. He knew Burt looked at him like a song already but it still scared the hell out of Blaine.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Hey, look at me.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt from under his full lashes. "Yeah?"

"He loves you.." he said softly. "And more importantly," he added, "I love you...No matter what he says, nothing will change that."

Blaine's face lit up. "I love you too. For always..."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly before opening the door of the car. "Let's get this over with.." He sighed, smiling.

Blaine giggled. "Yes, please!"

They got out and walked towards the house, Kurt reached for the doorknob and it wasn't until that moment that he realized he was in Blaine's clothes, bruises still on his neck, and hair unkempt. His hand recoiled a bit, and he looked over at Blaine.

Blaine looked over at Kurt with a confused expression. "Are you alright?"

Kurt turned to Blaine, gesturing to his clothes and hair before pulling down the collar of the hoodie, revealing more of the already visible hickey.

"Oh my god!" Blaine groaned. "How did we forget?"

"I dont know...Oh my God.." Kurt whispered, trying to pull up the collar of the hoodie as much as possible.

"Okay...Run upstairs and take care of it...I'll go talk to your dad and just tell him you wanted to change first..." Blaine suggested.

"Okay.." Kurt said, opening the door, keeping his head low.

Blaine waited for Kurt to start climbing the stairs before walking into the living room to find Kurt's father. "Hey, Mr. Hummel..." Blaine said smiling.

Burt looked up at Blaine. "Hey Blaine.." He said casually, "Where's Kurt?"

"He went upstairs to change real quick. How are you?" Blaine asked, trying to calm his nerves.

"Great...Why don't you have a seat?" He asked, pointing to the loveseat across from him.

Blaine takes a deep breath before sitting down.

Burt turns off the TV before sitting back and looking at Blaine.  
"So about Thursday...Is there anything that you want to say?" Burt asked calmly.

"I am so sorry you saw that..." Blaine started. "But I do want you to know that what you saw is not the reason I'm with Kurt." Blaine's eyes lit up. "I absolutely love your son. He is the most incredible and compassionate person I have ever met. I love him with everything in me."

Burt smiled at Blaine. That's all he really wanted to know.  
"I'm glad kid...I see the way you two look at each other, and I know what it's like to be seventeen and in love and feel like you two have everything figured out…But I just want you two to be careful...I don't want you two...giving your all to each other to be thrown away.." Burt said."

Blaine nodded. "No, I completely understand where you're coming from. I really do not want to mess this up. I love Kurt so much. He's such a sweetheart."

Burt chuckled lightly. "Yeah…Just...Be good to him Blaine...He might not show it, but he breaks easily.."

Blaine sniffled a little. "I know. And trust me, he will always be the world to me. I won't hurt him."

Burt nodded. "I believe you.." he said, seeing the sincerity in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt's dad. This had gone so much better than he had thought.

Burt stood and so did Blaine. "Thank you for listening.." Burt said, placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Any time. Thank you for being so understanding."

"I understand...I was like you two.." Burt says, motioning to a small picture frame, containing a picture of a much younger Burt and a beautiful young girl with shining blue eyes and chestnut brown hair.

Blaine looked over to the picture. "She was very beautiful. I wish I could've met her."

"She would've loved you...But If she's taught me anything, it's to hold on to love while you can.." he said, looking back to Blaine , smiling weakly.

Blaine wanted to hug Burt. He decided to wait. Maybe he would understand their engagement.

Burt was quiet for a moment, looking back at the picture frame before looking back at Blaine.  
"You're a good kid Blaine...I can tell...You two take care of each other okay?" He said nodding his head once.

Blaine felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. "I promise."

Burt pulled Blaine into a hug. "Thank you for making my little boy so happy..." Burt said softly.

Blaine sniffled, letting the tears fall. "I love him so much, Mr. Hummel. I will always take care of Kurt and make sure he is happy and safe."

Burt smiled lightly releasing Blaine and wiping the tears that gathered in his eyes as he heard Kurt start to come down the staircase.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, silently letting him know their talk went well.

Kurt smiled back as he walked into the living room.  
"No gun?" Kurt said, looking around. "Aw Dad, you used words instead of fear?" Kurt teased, smiling.

Burt giggled. "He's a wonderful, kid. Blaine is definitely a keeper."

"I know.." Kurt said happily, grabbing Blaine's left hand and keeping it down by their sides as he stroked the ring on his finger with his thumb.

Blaine blushed. He was getting nervous again. He knew if they were older, Burt would support their decision. Blaine didn't know what he'd say about their age.

Kurt saw the nervousness in Blaine's face and squeezed his hand lightly as he led him to sit on the love seat with him.  
"Now, Dad.. There's something we want to talk about with you..." Kurt said softly.

Burt sat down across from them. "What is it?"

"Well...a couple of days ago…I...I proposed to Blaine.." Kurt said, looking at his father's face intently, searching for any trace of emotion; negative or positive.

Burt sat back in shock. He knew they loved each other but they were so young. Burt took a deep breath. "Wow...I was not expecting that."

"And- and I know we're young, but we don't plan on getting married right this minute. But, we love each other.." He said, grabbing both of Blaine's hands and looking into his eyes and smiling.

Burt looked at the way they gleamed at each other. He knew this was real and they did truly love each other. "When...roughly, when were you thinking about actually getting married?"

Kurt's eyes drifted back to his father. "Oh...um...We haven't really talked about that.."

Burt nodded. "But not soon, correct?"

"Not soon.." Kurt confirmed.

"I do think you two are very young..." Burt sighed. "But so were me and your mother. The way you look at each other...It wouldn't really matter what I said. But I already think of Blaine as a son. As long as you know this is what you want, I will support you and be happy for the two of you."

Kurt smiled standing and rushing to hug his father. "Thank you so much Dad, you have no idea how much this means to us.."

Burt chuckled. "Blaine's a great guy. I know he loves you," he paused to look over at the curly haired boy. "But if something does happen, he knows I do have my gun," he giggled.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who sat with wide eyes and laughed lightly. "I love you Dad.." He said hugging him again.

"I love you too, Kurt," Burt said, hugging his son tight.

Kurt stood smiling before sitting back next to Blaine.  
"But I do have a favor to ask you two.." Burt said.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"We're going out tonight with a couple of friends and they need someone to babysit." Burt explained. "A five year old boy and a baby girl."

Blaine nodded. "You need me to go so you can babysit?"

"Well would it be okay if Blaine stayed and helped me?" Kurt asked.

Burt eyes the two boys in front of him. "As long as you are watching the kids."

"Dad..We will.." Kurt sighed.

"Then Blaine can stay," Burt said softly.

"Thank you Dad.." Kurt laughed.

Later that evening as Burt and Carole were getting ready to leave there was a knock on the door. Kurt and Blaine were on the couch and Kurt got up to open the door. It was his parent's friends and he as soon as he opened the door a little boy dashed inside and ran into the kitchen. Kurt looked after him confused before the boy's parents walked in, the mother holding a baby girl, about nine months old in her arms.

Kaitlyn, the mother, walked into the kitchen to get her son. "You just had dinner. You can have one of the snacks I brought later. But only if you behave." She turned back to Kurt. "Thank you so much for watching them. If you need anything, our number is in the bag."

"Oh it's not a problem.." Kurt said, taking the little girl into his arms as she handed her to him. She set the bag on the table.

"So, this is Alexis and Dean." She said, placing a hand on the little boy's wild blonde hair. He flinched away from the touch, sneering, but she pulled him back.  
"Say hello to Kurt Dean.." His mother said.

"Hi..." the boy said quietly, a small smile on his face.

Blaine walked into the room and melted when he saw Kurt holding the baby. "Oh my! They are adorable!"

Kaitlyn smiled. "Oh hi! Burt said you were going to be helping Kurt...Blaine right?" She asked smiling kindly.

Blaine smiled widely. "Yes ma'am," he said, holding out his hand.

She shook his hand, smiling, "I'm Kaitlin.." She turned back to Dean. "You be good for them you hear me?" She said bending down to be level with him.

Dean nodded. "Yes mama."

"Thank you two again.." She said softly, standing.

Blaine smiled. "It's really not a problem."

She thanked the boys again before walking out to meet back up with her husband. The adults left shortly after and the youngers migrated to the living room. Kurt smiled at the little boy who was looking around the room as he held Alexis in his lap. "So what do you like to do Dean? Did your mom bring you some toys?"

"Do you have video games?" Dean asked happily.

"I don't...But my brother does and he's not here, so if you promise not to tell him, you can play them.." Kurt said, whispering like it was a secret.

Dean jumped up and down. "I promise!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "C-Can I...hold her?"

"Of course.." Kurt said, smiling and handing him the chestnut haired baby girl. He stood and led Dean up to Finn's room to go set up the Xbox for him as Blaine sat with Alexis on the couch.

Blaine smiled at the beautiful baby girl in his arms. He stood and danced around the living room with her as he sang. Alexis smiled at Blaine as she giggled.

Kurt started down the stairs but stopped as he saw Blaine. He rested his arms on the handrail and watched him. He looked so adorable and happy with the little girl in his arms.

Blaine twirled with Alexis in his arms. He sang the last lines of the song and started back for the couch. Blaine looked up, blushing as he saw Kurt.

Kurt smiled and walked down the stairs the rest of the way and gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek.  
"You're adorable.."

Blaine's blush deepened. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt says smiling. And sitting down on the couch.

Blaine looked at the girl in his lap. "She's so beautiful..."

Kurt smiled, "She is.." He said softly.

"Is Dean going to be fine in Finn's room?" Blaine asked.

"I think so-"  
Suddenly there was a crash upstairs. Kurt's eyes darted to the stairs before he ran up to Finn's room to see that Dean had somehow managed to knock over Finn's drum set.

Blaine ran after Kurt. He handed Alexis to his fiancé before starting to pick up the drums.

"Dean!" Kurt scolded at the little boy that stood by, smiling mischievously as Blaine set the drums back up. "Why did you do that? Come on, no more Finn's room.." he said frustrated, grabbing the little boy's hand with his free one and leading him out of the room.

Dean tried to get out of Kurt's hold but gave up and stomped down the stairs. Blaine fixed the drums and went to meet them.

Dean sat pouting on the couch, trying to sit as far away as possible from the older boy. Kurt sat with Alexis in his lap, giving her a bottle before he put het to bed in the small pen her parents brought for her to sleep in.

Blaine watched as Kurt put Alexis to bed. It was a beautiful picture. He couldn't wait to have a family with Kurt.\n"Dean, do you want to watch a movie?"

Dean looked over at Blaine, the anger in his face from earlier slightly fading.  
"What movie?" He asked.

"We have a bunch of Disney ones. Do you like Cars?" Blaine asked the little boy.

"Cars!" He said happily.

Blaine giggled before setting up the movie in the living room.

Kurt came downstairs from putting the baby to bed to see Blaine on the couch and Dean sitting happily on the floor watching a movie. Kurt smiled and cuddled up next to Blaine on the couch.

Blaine put an arm around Kurt. "He doesn't seem so bad now."

"He's plotting.." Kurt whispered jokingly. "Hey Dean.." Kurt called to the little blonde boy.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the movie.

"You want some ice cream?" Kurt asks.

Dean jumped off the floor. "Pleassseeee?"

Kurt stood. "Yep, come on!" He said smiling and leading the little boy to the kitchen.

Blaine paused the movie, waiting for them to return. Blaine thought this was really nice. He was so happy with Kurt.

Kurt got Dean a big bowl of chocolate ice cream and loaded it with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Dean ate it quickly and happily and Kurt assumed he was forgiven. Dean dashed back to the living room and Blaine looked over as the house phone started to ring on the end table next to him.

Blaine answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Blaine! Hi, it's Kaitlyn! I was just calling because I forgot to tell you not to let Dean have any sugar, he'll go ballistic." She laughed.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Umm, no problem. We're just sitting here watching Cars."

"Okay! Just thought I should let you know!" She said. Blaine said goodbye to her before hanging up. Kurt walked into the living room smiling.  
"Where's Dean?"

Blaine looked around. "Fuck! That was his mom. She said he will go insane if he has sugar..."

Kurt's eyes opened wide. "Oh shit.."

Blaine ran around downstairs, trying to find the little boy.

Kurt dashed up the stairs and noticed that his bathroom light was on. "Blaine! He's in here.." Kurt called, standing outside of the door."

Blaine ran upstairs. "Oh, thank god..."

"No 'Oh thank God'! He's in there with over five hundred dollars if skin care products!" Kurt whispered, cringing as he heard a bang.

Blaine knocked on the door. "Dean...open up..."

"No!" A small voice called. Blaine reached down and jiggled the handle to find the door was indeed locked, confirming Kurt's fears.

"Dean! Do you want me to call your parents?" Blaine shouted.

Silence.  
"No..."

"Okay, then. Open the door.."

There was a bit of scuffling and the doorknob jiggled.  
"I can't, there's stuff on my hands.."  
Kurt groaned, knowing he had gotten into his product.

Blaine sighed. "I'll buy you some more."

He turned back to the door. "Wash your hands first."

"Don't worry about it.." Kurt sighed as he heard the water in the sink turn on.

Blaine shook his head. "I definitely want a girl."

Kurt laughed lightly. "Me too.."  
The door slowly opened and a pair of blue eyes peered out up at Blaine.

"Go downstairs and sit on the couch with Kurt. And behave." Blaine said before turning into the bathroom to clean up.

Kurt picked a protesting dean up and carried him down the stairs as he wriggled in Kurt's arms. Kurt sat him down on the couch and looked at him. "Stay right...here.." Kurt said. Going upstairs to help Blaine.

Blaine had gotten most of it cleaned up. He turned when he heard Kurt walk in. "Where is he?"

"On the couch.." Kurt said, grabbing a rag and wiping the moisturizer off of the wall.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry. I should've seen him walk away when I was on the phone."

"No, I shouldn't have given him ten pounds of ice cream.." Kurt sighed.

"You didn't know," Blaine said softly.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you Blaine.." Kurt sighed, smiling lightly.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, turning to face Kurt.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. And smiled. "We can do this, okay?"

"I know," Blaine beamed. "We will just have to lock up all your stuff," he giggled.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah.." He said. He loved Blaine's smile. It was so big and just made him look so cute and goofy. He couldn't help but kiss him again.

Blaine sighed. "We should probably get back down there before he finds something else."

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly, not moving his arms from around Blaine's waist.

"Maybe we can get him to lay down. Then we can just hang out on the couch," Blaine smiled sweetly.

Kurt smiled. "Alright.." He said smiling as they walked down the stairs.  
"Where did he go?" Kurt groaned, seeing an empty couch.

"Ugh. Really?" Blaine groaned, turning around to look for Dean.

Kurt ran upstairs looking for him too until he found him lying down in the bed in Blaine's old room.

Blaine heard Kurt stop walking so he went upstairs. He peered into his old room. "That is so sweet."

"I guess he just got tired.." Kurt whispered, gently, closing the door behind him.

Blaine smiled. "Well what do you want to do until they get here?"

"We have a couple of hours.." Kurt said smiling.

"Mmhmmm" Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him to the living room and lying down on the couch, gently pulling Blaine on top of him.

"You're so naughty," Blaine giggled.

"Then punish me.." Kurt said slyly, smiling up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled devilishly. "You sure?"

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and giggling lightly.

"How much time did you say we had?" Blaine asked. He was going to make this last as long as he could.

"About two hours.." Kurt said.

Blaine's smile widened. "Good," he whispered, bringing his teeth to Kurt's neck.

Kurt mewled as Blaine bit down on his neck; the cover up faded earlier, but his father didn't seem to notice.

Blaine bit down hard, letting his hands trail down to lift Kurt's shirt.

Kurt gasped sharply and his back arched, allowing Blaine to lift up more of the shirt.

Blaine moved down to Kurt's hips, giving each side light kisses. He sucked the skin just above Kurt's jeans into his mouth, biting lightly.

Kurt whined lightly, gripping the sides of the couch as his breathing grew heavier.

Blaine gingerly palmed Kurt's growing erection as he kissed and bit his way back up his fiancé's stomach.

Kurt spread his legs a bit more and moaned lightly. He loved how Blaine could do this to him.

Blaine licked a firm line up Kurt's ear. "When you start begging, just remember, you asked to be punished..."

Kurt whined. He really needed to learn to start wording things differently.  
"Blaine.." he moaned.

"Yes?" Blaine whispered, biting the bruise on Kurt's pulse point.

Kurt moaned again as the pleasure shot through his body.  
"Fuck..just..oh God.."

Blaine chuckled to himself. He slowly removed Kurt's shirt, sliding his tongue over each of his nipples.

Kurt arched his back again wrapping his fingers in Blaine's curls.

Blaine sucked one between his teeth, palming Kurt harder. "What do you want, baby?" Blaine whispered hotly.

Kurt panted heavily. "I want you to fuck me Blaine...please...please.."

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. "I will, Kurt...I will..."

Kurt whined, gripping Blaine's shoulders tightly.

Blaine unfastened Kurt's tight jeans, pulling them down a couple inches. Blaine grazed his teeth over the skin right above the base of Kurt's throbbing shaft.

Kurt's hips rocked up before his hands drifted up to his own hair, pulling lightly.

Blaine reached under Kurt, grabbing his ass harshly before pulling his jeans off all the way.

Kurt lifted his hips as Blaine pulled off his jeans and he stared up at Blaine with innocent eyes.

Damn! Kurt looked so hot like that. Blaine breathed heavily over the fabric of Kurt's briefs. "Is the lube upstairs?"

"Y-yes.." Kurt said.

"I'll be right back," Blaine said before running to Kurt's room.

Kurt laid back on the couch as he waited for Blaine.

Blaine rushed back down to Kurt. He slicked up one of his fingers before circling Kurt's tight hole.

Kurt spread his legs more, letting one hang off of the couch as he whimpered under Blaine.

Blaine pulled away slightly, watching as Kurt whined. He quickly returned his finger, pressing only the tip in.

Kurt gasped, rocking his hips up and letting his eyes slip closed. "Baby.." Kurt panted, feeling the precum from his achingly hard cock drip down onto his stomach.

Blaine pushed in quicker, moving his finger so he would barely brush against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt moaned lightly, his eyebrows kneading together as he attempted to rock his hips down to get the friction he craved.

Blaine pulled out, adding a second finger and giving Kurt what he wanted.

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a loud moan as Blaine's fingers slid over his prostate.

Blaine sucked the head of Kurt's aching cock into his mouth as he moved his fingers faster.

Kurt's back arched off of the couch and his hips rolled slightly.  
"God Blaine..Unh!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine slipped off of Kurt. "Shhh, you'll wake the kids."

Kurt nodded quickly. "Sorry...sorry.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine sucked Kurt back into his mouth as he added a third finger.

Kurt inhaled sharply; his hips bucking again as he felt Blaine stretch him.

Blaine moaned around Kurt before pulling off. "Are you ready baby?"

Kurt nodded hastily. "Yes…Blaine, please...please.." Kurt begged.

Blaine shivered at Kurt's pleading. He kept rubbing over Kurt's prostate as Blaine slicked up his cock with his free hand.

Kurt's head rolled back on the arm rest as he tried to fuck himself on Blaine's fingers.

Blaine slowly removed his fingers, placing his huge cock at Kurt's entrance.

Kurt felt Blaine's head at his hole and looked up at him.  
"Please baby..I need your cock.." He pleaded.

Blaine slide into Kurt slowly, not wanting to hurt him. "Ungh! You're so tight!"

"Harder..please.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine pushed into Kurt harder, quickly thrusting his hips at that perfect angle.

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine hit his prostate. He bit down on his lip to keep quiet.

Blaine leaned forward, breathing heavily in Kurt's ear as he fucked his fiancé hard.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and let out small broken moans and whimpers. He tightened his legs around Blaine as Blaine fucked him.  
"Fuck…Blaine...Fuck me baby.." Kurt panted, trying not to cry out.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck, thrusting harder. "Fuck, Kurt! Talk to me baby..."

Kurt panted heavily. "Blaine...Y-you feel so good inside of me baby...I love the way your thick cock stretches me...Fuck.." He moaned.

Blaine moaned loudly. "I love it when you talk dirty!"

"I know baby.." Kurt panted, smiling to himself before moaning again.

Blaine thrust as hard as he could. "Fuck baby! You're so sexy..."

Kurt let out a small cry as Blaine slammed into his prostate. "I-I'm close Blaine.."

"Me too, baby!" Blaine moaned, thrusting harder.

Kurt's moans grew closer together as he felt the coiling in his stomach. He cried out Blaine's name as his orgasm shot through his body.

Blaine breathed heavily in Kurt's ear as he came deep inside him.

Kurt went limp under Blaine as he filled him, panting harshly.

Blaine slowed his thrusts as he finished spilling his seed. He pulled out and clasped next to Kurt.

Kurt's breathing slowed as he turned, kissing Blaine languidly.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. "I love you baby."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sat up. "I'm gonna go get a rag."

Kurt smiled. "Alright.." He whispered.

Blaine came back after cleaning himself and helped clean Kurt and the little bit that was on the couch.

Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine softly. "Let's go get dressed.." He said.

"Yeah," Blaine giggled.

They went upstairs and changed into pajamas, Kurt covering up his neck up again before they went down stairs and cuddled up on the couch, to watch a random movie.

Blaine held Kurt close. "So much for behaving."

Kurt giggled. "What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him.."

"You mean me?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's neck lovingly.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes?" Kurt asks, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"No matter how many times I say it, I just can't even begin to say how much I love you."

Kurt smiled lightly. "I love you more than you'll ever know Blaine.." He whispered.

Blaine's heart melted as he leaned back, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back before smiling at him and kissing his forehead.

Blaine smiled sweetly before resting his head against Kurt's chest. He couldn't be happier.

Later that night the adults came home and Kurt was asleep under Blaine.

Kaitlyn gently woke Kurt. "Hey...We're home..."

Kurt sat up slightly before remembering Blaine was on top of him. "Hey..Alexis is in my room in the pen and Dean is in the guest room.." He yawned.

"I'll go get them," Kaitlyn said softly.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and kissed the top of his head lightly as Kaitlin gathered her things before going to get her children.

She came back downstairs and paid Kurt. "Thanks again," she whispered sweetly

Kurt smiled back up at her. "Any time.."

Kaitlyn said bye to Kurt before heading out the door.

Kurt brought a hand up and started to pet Blaine's hair, gently waking him.  
"Baby.."

Blaine stirred gently. "Hmm...?"

Kurt smiled endearingly as the curly haired boy shifted on his chest. "We can go to bed in my room.."

"Mmm...Okay..." Blaine mumbled, slowly moving from Kurt's chest.

Kurt helped his fiancé up the stairs as they went to Kurt's room. They lied down in the bed and Kurt pulled a sleepy Blaine close to his chest.

Blaine gave a soft moan. "I've missed this."

"Me too..." Kurt said softly as he stroked Blaine's curls.

Blaine sighed, falling back into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Kurt woke up to Blaine asleep on his chest. He smiled as he looked at Blaine. He looked so beautiful.

Blaine yawned loudly, stretching before opening his eyes. "Hey beautiful," he said sleepily.

"Hey..." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled his big, goofy grin as Kurt pulled away.

"You are so cute.." Kurt mused.

Blaine blushed. "You're silly."

Kurt giggled, giving Blaine a small kiss.

Blaine chuckled. "What did you want to do today?"

"Hmm...Not sure…but this is nice.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine sighed happily. "It is."

Kurt pulled Blaine up next to him and faced him on his side, smiling happily as he looked into his fiancé's beautiful honey hazel eyes.

Blaine stared back at Kurt. A tear ran down his cheek. He was so happy and wanted this to last forever.

Kurt brought his hand up, wiping away the tear with the pad of his thumb.  
"Blaine...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine smiled. "I just love you."

Kurt smiled back. "I love you too.." He whispered.

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's chest, breathing in his smell. He knew this would last. There was no one else for Blaine.

Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's curls, stroking softly. He loved Blaine so much.. He looked down at the ring on his finger and smiled lightly. This was who he was going to spend the rest of his life with and he couldn't be happier.

They lay in bed and watched movies all day, just enjoying each other's company before Blaine had to go home.

Kurt sighed as Blaine told him it was time for him to leave. "But I don't want you to.." Kurt sighed.

"Me neither..." Blaine groaned. "I miss living here."

"Well, being apart makes me appreciate the time we have together more.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled. "I agree. I love you, baby."

"I love you too.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "But you're here now.." He said before kissing Blaine again.

"But I have to go home...Don't I?" Blaine asked.

"I know.." Kurt sighed.

"I mean..." Blaine started. "I could sneak over again..."

"You could.." Kurt says smiling slyly.

"Would you like that?" Blaine smiled widely.

"I would love that.." Kurt giggles.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Text me when you want me to leave."

"I will.." Kurt says, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine walked to his car, waving to Kurt as he backed out of his driveway.

Later that evening Kurt lied in his bed after everyone was asleep. He pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.  
"You still wanna come over? : )"

Blaine smiled as he read his text.  
"Just got out of the shower. I'll leave in a few minutes."

"I can't wait to see you…And thinking about you dripping wet.."

Blaine shivered.   
"Should I just come in my towel ; ) "

"I would love that.." Kurt replied, smiling happily.

"OMG can you imagine what people would think if they saw me?" Blaine giggled.

"They would think about what's under the towel, but I'm the only one allowed to see that.."

"Yes, because I am just that irresistible lmao"

"You are!"

"Only to you."

"Blaine, you are so much sexier than you make yourself out to be.."

"I don't see it. I'm on my way, love."

"I'll show you when you get here.."

"Huh?" Blaine sent with a confused look on his face.

"I'll show you just how sexy you are.. "

"Alright, haha. I'll see you in about an hour."

Kurt put the phone down as he waited for Blaine, curling up in the bed.

Blaine pulled his phone out as he turned his car off.

"I'm outside, baby"

"Door's unlocked." Kurt replied.

"Are you in your room?"

"Yep "

Blaine smiled, opening the door slowly and closing it behind him. He carefully walked up the stairs and into Kurt's room.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Hey.." He said smiling.

"Hey there beautiful," Blaine smiled.

Kurt scooted over in the bed to make room for Blaine.

Blaine climbed in. "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

Kurt smiled. "Just how amazingly sexy you are.."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly. "By telling you what I love about every part of you.."

Blaine smiled. "I'm all ears."

Kurt giggled, kissing up to Blaine's forehead. "I love your eyes.." Kurt said, kissing each of Blaine's eyelids. "I love your jaw.." Kurt whispered, kissing along that as well.

Blaine sighed as Kurt kissed him. "Mhmmm..."

Kurt kissed to the corner of Blaine's mouth.  
"I love your lips.." Kurt said, kissing them softly. "How they kiss me.." He kissed them again. "How they feel wrapped around my cock.." Another kiss.

Blaine moaned, pressing himself closer to Kurt. "Tell me more..."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck. "I love your neck.." He whispers. "I love your collar bones.." he said biting down softly.

"Oohhh Kurt..." Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's teeth on him.

"And the sounds you make when I do that.. They drive me crazy.." Kurt breathed out, before slipping off Blaine's shirt and continuing his trail down Blaine's body, naming off each thing he loved about his fiancé, undressing him slowly until he reached his prize. "Oh...But this is my favorite part of you.." Kurt says, nuzzling against the base of Blaine's cock.

Blaine arched his back. "Mmm...W-What makes it s-so special?"

Kurt smiled. "I love how big it is.." He said darkly, "How it stretches me…How it tastes.." He moaned, licking some precum off of the head.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "Fuck...baby..."

"Do you see how sexy you are now?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Please...I-I need you..."

"Where Blaine...what do you want?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I want...I want you to fuck me...And force myself...to be quiet..." Blaine moaned.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's words. "Do you think you can stay quiet?"

"Yes...I will...But...will you...nevermind..." Blaine panted.

"What is it baby?" Kurt asked, sliding up to look at Blaine in the eyes.

"I...I uh...want to be...on my knees..." Blaine said nervously.

"Really?" Kurt shivered. "That's so hot baby.."

Blaine's breathing increased. "Really? I just..." he trailed off.

"Baby..Yes.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him deeply. "Thank you..."

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine brought himself to his knees, kissing Kurt again. "I love you so much..."

Kurt kissed Blaine back. "I love you too Blaine.."

Blaine smiled shyly, reaching over to grab the lube.

Kurt kissed Blaine lovingly once more before Blaine handed him the lube.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes, panting as Kurt slicked himself up.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's back. He looked so hot bent over like this. Kurt traced his fingers down Blaine's back, watching as it arched slightly below his touch.

Blaine gave a barely audible moan. He looked back at Kurt innocently.

"Do you want me to stretch you first?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shook his head. "I just want you..."

Kurt nodded lightly before palming over Blaine's perfect, round ass, squeezing lightly.

Blaine breathed in sharply. "Ahhh...that feels so good..."

Kurt smiled lightly before pulling down his sweatpants and boxers down more and placing his head at Blaine's tight hole.

Blaine let out a soft sigh, waiting for Kurt to stretch him.

Kurt slowly started pushing into Blaine, gripping his hips tightly.

Blaine gripped the sheets in his hands, pushing back onto Kurt.

Kurt let out a sharp gasp as Blaine pushed himself back, talking all of Kurt.

Blaine stayed still for a moment, getting used to the stretch of Kurt's huge cock. Blaine turned his head, looking into his fiancé's eyes intently as he nodded.

Kurt slowly started thrusting, holding Blaine's hips tightly as he panted.

Blaine's breath came out ragged and hot as he twined his fingers into the sheets.

Kurt thrust faster, trying desperately to stay quiet as little broken moans and whimpers escaped his parted lips.

Blaine moved his hips back and forth onto Kurt. He rested his head onto a pillow, muffling his moans as he bit his lip.

"Fuck...Blaine, you're so hot like this..." Kurt panted roughly.

Blaine moaned loudly into the pillow. "Harder...please, Kurt...harder..."

Kurt inhaled sharply before speeding up his hips and leaning over kissing the spot between Blaine's shoulder blades.

Blaine arched his back, bringing his hands up and pulling on his curls. Fighting the moans made every feeling much more intense. Blaine knew he'd be close soon.

Kurt angled his hips, jerking them up sharply and pressing into Blaine's prostate as his hands trailed up and down his sides.

FUCK! That felt amazing! Blaine bit down on the pillow keep from crying out.

Kurt moved even faster, pulling Blaine up so his back was flush against his chest. He kissed the spot right behind Blaine's ear, panting heavily.

Blaine's breath came out in sharp gasps. He reached around, grabbing Kurt's ass. "Fuck...baby...I-I...I'mgonnacum..."

Kurt let out a small choked moan."Ngh..M-me too." He panted, resting his forehead on the back of Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine bounced his hips up and down on his fiancé's throbbing cock. "Baby...fuck..." Blaine moaned, biting his hand as he came on the sheets in front of him.

Kurt felt Blaine's muscles tighten around him and his hips jerk back. As he came, pushing Kurt deeper. A few more thrusts was all it took for Kurt to let out a sharp noise, clenching his hand down on Blaine's hips as he filled his fiancé with his hot cum.

Blaine panted heavily against Kurt. He slowly moved so Kurt slid out of him and he turned to face his fiancé, leaving light kisses on his chest.

Kurt pulled Blaine to lie on the bed with him, clutching the shorter boy to his chest.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt as his breathing returned to normal. "You're so amazing, Kurt."

"So are you baby.." Kurt panted lightly.

Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt says smiling.

The next day at school Blaine waited for Kurt by his locker and Blaine wondered why Kurt still wasn't here.

Blaine looked up to see Karofsky coming down the hall. He had promised Kurt he would ignore the bully so he turned around and walked to the bathroom.

Blaine leaned against the wall if the bathroom wall trying to calm himself as Karofsky walks into the bathroom, staring menacingly down at Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew he promised Kurt he wouldn't do anything. But this Neanderthal had threatened to kill his fiancé.

"What do you want?"

"I want you and your little girlfriend to watch out...You obviously need to be shown where you belong." He said shoving Blaine lightly. "Stay down Anderson...or I'm going after your little lover boy." Dave sneered, knowing how to get to Blaine.

Blaine tried to push Karofsky away, but only to fail. "Don't call him that! You're just pissed because he's with me and not you!"

Karofsky pinned Blaine against the wall, slamming his forearm against the shorter boy's chest.  
"You shut the hell up.." He whispered harshly.

Blaine struggled to not show the fear in his eyes. "You can do whatever you want to me, I won't leave Kurt!"

Karofsky stared into Blaine's eyes for a moment before roughly pushing him back and walking out of the bathroom.

Blaine fell to the floor, letting the tears fall. He didn't care what he had to do, he would protect Kurt.

Suddenly his pocket vibrated and he pulled out his phone seeing he had a text from Kurt.  
"Meet me at my locker? I brought Starbucks. "

"Be there in a minute," Blaine replied. He quickly washed his face. You couldn't tell he was crying, just looked like he had been up all night. Blaine took a deep breath before heading back to meet Kurt.

Kurt smiles as he sees Blaine walking towards him. He holds out his coffee to his fiancé, who sips it slowly.  
"So I was thinking ..We should tell Glee club sometime this week." Kurt said, twirling his ring around his finger.

Blaine smiled. "I'd love that"

Kurt smiled. He started taking his books out of his locker when he noticed Blaine was practically on top of him, his chest to Kurt's shoulder.  
"Blaine, remember how we talked about PDA in school? I don't feel like getting a slushie in my face today.." He said, giggling lightly as he placed a hand on Blaine's chest, causing him to back up a bit.

"I just...I love you..." Blaine whispered, looking down.

"Hey, I love you too.." Kurt says, placing his hand under Blaine's chin.

Blaine nodded. "Can i walk you to class?"

Kurt blinked. Blaine never offered to walk him to class before, considering it was all the way across the school from his first class. "Umm. sure yeah.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand into his own but Kurt pulled away. "I'm sorry..."

"Blaine...are you okay?" Usually Blaine followed the rules they set for during school.

"I'm fine," Blaine assured him.

"Look, I'm sorry, we can hold hands if you want.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"You don't have to," Blaine said sadly.

"No, I want to.." Kurt said smiling as they walked down the hall. Kurt could tell Blaine was upset about something, he needed it today.

Blaine gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt gave a small nod and a smile to his fiancé as Blaine walked him to class.

Blaine hugged Kurt, fighting the desire to kiss him. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said smiling and stealing a quick, chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed before turning to walk to his class.

Brittany bounced in her seat as she saw her friend walk into the room, glad he was back from suspension. "HI Blaine!" She said happily.

Blaine wrapped her into a hug. "God, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!" The blond giggled, hugging him back.

"We need to hang out!" Blaine smiled.

"We do.." she said, as he sat down.

"How are you and San?"

"The same.." Brittany said smiling. "How are you and Kurt?"

"If i tell you...you can't tell anyone," Blaine whispered.

Brittany scooted closer in her desk, smiling widely at Blaine.

"Kurt proposed!" Blaine smiled widely.

Brittany gasped, immediately grabbing for Blaine's left hand and looking at the ring.

"What do you think?" Blaine beamed.

"It's so beautiful.." she mused.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you..."

"When are you guys getting married?" She asked.

"Sometime after high school."

Brittany smiled, releasing Blaine's hand. "I'm so happy for you Blaine."

"Thank you!" Blaine said. "Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing" She said, hushing her voice a bit as the teacher walked in. "Me and Lord Tubbington were going to play checkers, but I can cancel."

Blaine giggled. "Do you want to go to Breadstix?"

"Sounds good!" She said happily.

"You can invite San if you want.."

"Well we haven't hung out in a while just me and you." Brittany said smiling.

Blaine's smiled grew. "I'd really like that."

Later at lunch Kurt smiled as he saw Brittany and Blaine walking up to sit by Mercedes and himself.

Blaine smiled as they sat down. "Hey baby, hey Mercedes!"

Kurt giggled as Mercedes immediately reached for Blaine's left hand, pulling it close as she stared at the ring.  
"Oh my God! Baby I wish I had a man to get me a ring like this." Mercedes said, smiling happily.

Blaine blushed. "Thank you! I'm so lucky," he said, grinning at Kurt.

Mercedes sat admiring the ring and Blaine's eyes shot to the door of the cafeteria as he saw the familiar red letterman jacket of Karofsky as he lumbered inside.

Blaine quickly pulled his hand back and placed it under the table. He stared off in a random direction, avoiding Karofsky's glare.

Kurt and Mercedes eyed Blaine, unaware of the bully's presence.

Blaine remained completely still until he say the bully leave. When Karofsky left, Blaine randomly joined back in on the conversation.

Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine continually scooting closer to him and wrapping his arm around him, pulling him close.  
"Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I'm all for being close to you and everything, but it feels like you're trying to absorb me or something." Kurt said, laughing lightly.

"Oh..." Blaine sighed. "I-I'm sorry..."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he loosened his hold on him.  
"You're being really lovey today.." Kurt said..

"Do you want me to back off?" Blaine asked shyly.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying, you know how I feel about that when we're at school." Kurt said, taking a bite of his salad.

Blaine nodded, scooting away from his fiancé. They were engaged but Kurt still didn't want to show it?

Kurt pulled Blaine back, close, but not as close as before, sighing. "I love you, okay?" He said, smiling at Blaine. Truth be told he was getting a little frustrated with his fiancé. Blaine was doing things he said he wouldn't while they were in school, but when Kurt called him out on it, he made him feel bad, causing him to revert to the previous position. It was getting a little tiring, and it was the fourth time today. First in the hallway, second in between classes when Blaine pulled him close by the waist, third was in between another two classes when he suddenly clutched Kurt to his chest, and now, Kurt just grinned and bared it, hoping this would be over by tomorrow.

"I love you too," Blaine half smiled.

That night, while Kurt was out shopping with Mercedes, Kurt pulled his phone out of his bag to check the time and saw he had at least three missed calks from Blaine. Wasn't he supposed to be out with Brittany? Kurt dialed Blaine's number and sat with the phone to his ear, mouthing Blaine's name to Mercedes to let her know who he was calling.

Blaine saw Kurt's face light up on his phone. "Hey baby!"

"Hey…You called? Three times?" Kurt said, browsing through the racks of the store as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Yeah. We left Breadstix and Britt wants me to stay over...I just wanted to know if you wanted to see me or not..." Blaine said quickly.

"Blaine, you don't have to ask me to stay with Britt. Go have fun baby.." Kurt said indifferently, holding a cardigan to his chest.

"O-okay...I love you..." Blaine said softly, smiling up at Britt.

"You too.." Kurt says before hanging up.

Blaine felt a sting of sadness. Kurt had never not actually say 'I love you' back. He turned back to Brittany. "I have some spare clothes in my car so I don't have to go home first."

"Alright!" She said smiling, and then she noticed Blaine's expression. "Are you okay?"

"Just...confused I guess..." Blaine said, staring off again.

"Why?"

"Well...promise you won't say anything?" Blaine asked.

Brittany nodded and held out her pinky to Blaine.  
"Pinky swear.." she said seriously.

Blaine took her pinky before sighing. "It's Karofsky...he followed me into the bathroom today and stuff...so I feel I need to be close to Kurt in case he comes after one of us..."

"Oh God…I'm so sorry Blaine...Are you gonna tell Kurt?" Brittany gasped.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want him to try to fix it. I won't let him go anywhere near Karofsky."

Brittany nodded lightly, keeping her pinkly linked with Blaine's.

"But Kurt doesn't like when I'm this close and I'm just trying to protect him..."

"Well he was just talking about at school right?"

"I guess. I don't really know yet..." Blaine said, taking a deep breath.

"It'll be okay Blaine...I promise.." Brittany soothed.

The next week was filled with the same thing as Monday, Blaine, grabbing Kurt at random times and holding him almost protectively in the hallway, He called him almost every hour on the hour to see where he was and what he was doing with who. And by Friday Blaine had taken to appearing at Kurt's house at random times with no warning. Kurt sighed as he heard the doorbell ring and opened the door, seeing Blaine standing at the door. Kurt was a little upset, especially at the fact that he was in the middle of getting ready for work, yes he got the job, when Blaine decided to show up.

"Hey!" Blaine smiled. "Want to hang out?"

"I have to go to work.." Kurt said, motioning to his uniform as he let Blaine inside.

"Oh...okay..." Blaine said quietly. "Well when do you get off?"

"Later." Kurt sighed.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes, actually.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Okay..." Blaine whispered, getting up and walking out the door.

Kurt sat on the couch and rested his face in his hands. He didn't mean to sound so mean, But he just felt smothered by Blaine lately. It was too much.

Blaine called Britt as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Hello-ooohh." Brittany answered happily.

"Hey Britt! Can i come over?"

"Of course! Is something wrong?" She asked, noticing his tone.

"Kurt just told me to leave..."

"Like..leave or...leave?.." She asked softly.

"Like leave his house...but there was something in his voice..." Blaine said quietly.

"Why did he tell you to leave?" Brittany asked.

"He had to work...but I just don't know..."

"Just come over, you can stay the night if you need." She said softly.

"Thank you, Britt," Blaine said before saying bye.

That night Blaine and Brittany sat in her room together.  
"Kurt has been acting weird lately.." The blond said, eating a chip.

"I know..." Blaine agreed. "I don't know what's going on..."

"Well what has he been doing?" She asked.

Blaine sighed. "Always pushing me away. I feel like he doesn't want me..."

"It's okay Blaine...He loves you.." She said, hugging him.

"But is it enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just...what if I'm not what he wants anymore?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine…You're marrying him.." She said, holding him close.

"True..."

"It's gonna be okay.." She said, petting his curls.

"Thanks Britt," Blaine smiled.

When Kurt got off of work he walked to his car, tired. Tired physically and mentally. He had thinking all day and he knew what he had to do now. He got in his car, pulled out his phone and called Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together as he saw Kurt's picture on his phone.

"Hello...?"

"Hey..Can you meet me at my house?..I..I want to talk to you." Kurt said softly, turning the ignition of his car.

Blaine sighed. "I'll be there in a little while..."

"Alright..."

Blaine hang up and looked at Brittany. "He wants me to come talk to him..."

Brittany nodded. "Maybe he just wants to apologize.." She rationalized.

Blaine nodded. "Can I come back here after?"

"Are you going to want to? You and Kurt are going to make up right?" She asked smiling.

"I don't know. I'll let you know though."

Brittany's smile faded a bit. "Okay…Call me?"

"I will," Blaine said, bringing her in for a hug. "Thanks for listening."

She hugged him back before he turned and walked out of the door.

Blaine slowly drove to Kurt's house. When he parked his car, he pulled out his phone.

"I'm outside."

Blaine sat in his car, waiting to get Kurt's reply but instead he saw a dark figure emerge from the house and walk over to his car. Kurt knocked on the passenger side window, signaling for Blaine to unlock the car.

Blaine did so without looking up and waiting for Kurt to climb in.

Kurt got inside of the car and looked over at Blaine, who was still looking at the steering wheel.  
"I'm sorry.." Kurt said softly. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"Doesn't matter. I know why you called me over." Blaine said quietly.

"Why do you think I called you over?" Kurt asked.

"I know you're voice. You're annoyed and you're trying to hide it right now. If you don't want me, just say it. Don't sugarcoat it, please..." Blaine said, his voice breaking.

"Blaine..I don't not want you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine finally looked over at Kurt, waiting for him to explain why he was here then.

Now it was Kurt's turn to look down. "It's just…the way you've been acting this past week…It's just too much…I mean...You are just...Smothering me Blaine..." Kurt said, gesturing with his hands, bringing them up and closing them into fists. "I can't think of any better word to describe it.." He sighed, bringing his hands down and leaning his head back against the headrest. "The calling every two seconds...and the PDA that you know makes me uncomfortable…I'll call you out on it and you'll make me feel like shit about not wanting to and I'll do it anyway because…God dammit, I love you Blaine...But this is just...too much...for me.."

Blaine could feel the tears behind his eyes. "In shorter words, you don't want to be with me..." he choked out. He wanted to tell Kurt why he was being so close to him but he knew Kurt would do something about Karofsky and Blaine just wouldn't let that happen. "And instead of trying to talk about it you want to just give up on the one you proposed to..."

Kurt stayed silent. "I'm sorry Blaine.." He finally said.

Blaine stared out the window. "Don't..."

He saw Kurt move slightly and place something on the dashboard before he got out of the car and slowly walked inside. Blaine looked over and saw Kurt's ring sitting on the dashboard, shining in the moonlight.

Blaine held Kurt's ring in his hands. How could he have done this? Why couldn't they just work it out? Blaine couldn't go back to Brittany's like this and he definitely couldn't go home. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the place where Kurt first proposed.

Kurt went up to his room and curled up into a ball in his bed. He felt terrible. The look in Blaine's eyes killed him. He knew he should have tried to work it out, but he didn't want an explanation, he wanted space. And now that he had it, he never felt more alone as he drifted off to sleep.

Blaine parked his car once he was in the same spot where Kurt had proposed. He held the ring to his heart letting his head slip back as the tears flowed. Blaine felt like his heart was shattered; he couldn't feel anything but a deep throbbing pain in his chest as he started to cry harder, his sobs starting to cause his body to tremble a bit. He lay in the back seat, whispering Kurt's name repeatedly. They had been engaged. They loved each other. What happened? Blaine couldn't believe it. Blaine's tears continued to flow as his sobs grew harder. He couldn't take this. He hated this feeling. He just wanted Kurt to come and pull him into his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he knew that wouldn't happen. No matter how hard he wished, he wasn't Kurt's anymore. He heard his phone buzzing and picked it up to see that his mom had been calling. He couldn't answer it though. He just couldn't talk to or see anyone. He needed to be alone. The only other person that knew of this place was the only one that wouldn't come looking.

Kurt stirred in his sleep a bit as he heard his phone vibrate. He sat up, not really wanting to talk to anyone but answered the phone without looking at who it was.  
"Hello.." He said groggily.

"Kurt? Sweetie? Is Blaine with you?" Marissa said in a rush.

"Um...No.." He said softly. "Why?"

"He won't answer his phone..." Marissa said, fighting tears. "He always answers his phone. I figured he'd be with you and maybe just forgot to call...Have you seen him?"

"Yes...He...uh...He just left...not too long ago.." Kurt said, rubbing his eyes.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No...he didn't.." Kurt sighed, resting his forehead on his hand.

"Oh..." Marissa said, fighting tears. "Well...if you hear anything...please let me know..."

"I will.." Kurt said in barely a whisper.

"Thanks, sweetie," Marissa breathed out before hanging up.

Kurt knew exactly where Blaine was. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine.  
"Your mom's worried about you...Go home."

Blaine read the text, debating on writing back.

"I'll tell her I'm fine. I'm not your responsibility. Don't worry about it."

Kurt read the text and the resentment dripped from his words. He tossed his phone on the end table and curled up in his bed again.

Blaine turned his phone off and got out of his car. It was dark but he needed to walk.

Brittany sat up in bed worried, it had been over an hour since Blaine left. She tried to comfort herself by thinking they made up and Blaine was sleeping in his arms right now. That's what it was. He was with Kurt right now.

Blaine walked around for about an hour and a half until he went back to his car. He pulled his phone out to text his mom.  
"Hey. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just need to be alone right now. I love you."

Before putting his phone away he sent one more to Brittany.  
"I'm not with Kurt. I'm sorry. I just need to be alone..."

Marissa replied, "What happened sweetie, are you okay?" And Brittany did as well. "Blaine, I'm sorry.."  
But he didn't reply. He just lay in the back seat where he and Kurt made love all those nights ago, letting the tears fall once more.

Blaine closed his eyes, reliving that night over and over. He let the tears run down his cheeks until he finally drifted into a deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning he woke and grabbed his phone, a flicker of hope inside of him as he wished that Kurt might have text him or tried to call him. No such luck..

Blaine sighed. He looked at himself in the rear-view-mirror. He looked miserable. Blaine started the car and decided to drive to Dalton.

He tried listening to the radio as he drove, but it only made him cry more so he quickly turned it off, driving in silence.

It was Saturday so most of the students were visiting family or out with friends. Blaine walked into the Warbler's rehearsal room and sat down at the piano.

He trailed his fingertips along the ivory keys lightly, not pushing down. He closed his eyes and lifted his other hand above the keys before bringing them both down softly, pressing out a soft, familiar melody.

Blaine played the intro before singing the first lines.

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together always

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

Blaine felt the tears threatening to spill over as he played, his voice wavering a bit.

I can't believe  
This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go  
And it it's real,  
Well I don't want to know..

Blaine's hands trembled as he sang the chorus.

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

The tears finally started slipping down his cheeks as his fingers came down on the keys with more passion.

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts..

He slowed down a bit, his voice growing soft again. Picturing the beautiful blue eyed boy who broke his heart as he sang.

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

Wes was walking down the hallway when he heard a familiar voice. 'Blaine?' He thought. He walked closer, listening to the boy sing.

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me

I can see us dying ... are we?

Blaine closed the song early, his voice shaking and unable to sing anymore.

Wes walked into the room and sure enough saw the curly haired boy perched on the piano bench.

Blaine heard footsteps and looked up to see Wes. "Hey..."

Wes sat next to Blaine on the piano bench. Blaine didn't even bother to wipe his tears.  
"What are you doing here?" Wes asked softly.

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't know where to go."

"What happened to you man?" Wes asked, leaning forward to look at Blaine.

"A lot...Kurt proposed last weekend..." Blaine sighed. "And broke up with me last night..."

"Oh my God…I'm sorry Blaine.." Wes said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I just...He made me so happy..." Blaine said, choking on the last word.

Wes pulled Blaine into his arms as he started to cry.

"I'm...so...sorry, Wes..." Blaine sobbed, trying to get himself together.

"Don't be sorry Blaine.." Wes soothed.

"I was only trying to protect him..."

"What do you mean? Wes asked.

"That guy...The one I fought with..." Blaine began. "He said was going to come after Kurt..."

"Tell him that Blaine.."

"He doesn't want an explanation..."

"I'm so sorry.." Wes said softly.

Blaine shrugged. "I mean...It's kind of my fault for not telling Kurt that he followed me and all that but still...I just wanted him safe..."

Wes hugged Blaine again. "I know…It's gonna be okay.."

"Thank you..." Blaine said quietly.

It wasn't okay, it was awkward to even see each other across the hall. They didn't speak. It was worse in glee club, but Mr. Schuester knew better than to pair them up for anything. Kurt acted like Blaine didn't even exist most of the time. They spoke once about them and all Kurt had to say was, "People break up.." Here Blaine was, a month and a half later, still staring at the picture he had of them in his locker. The one of Kurt kissing his cheek. It always made him smile.

Brittany walked up to her friend and smiled at him. "Hey Blaine!" She said smiling.

"Hey Britt..." Blaine said quietly. He had been doing a little better. He pretty much only talked to Britt but at least he was talking now.

"I brought you a smoothie!" She said cheerfully. She knew better than to bring him coffee anymore considering how it reminded him of Kurt and their first date.

Blaine smiled up at the tall blond. "Thank you! I could so use that right now.."

Brittany smiled as she handed Blaine the smoothie. Then she saw Kurt out of the corner of her eye. Walking with him Blaine didn't know about him yet.. She thought quickly on her feet and pulled a book out of her bag. "Blaine, could you explain this book to me?" She asked.

"Brittany...this is The Cat in The Hat.." Blaine said.

"It's so confusing.."

Blaine started to explain the book to Brittany. If it weren't for her, he would have gone completely insane. Blaine looked up to see if Brittany understood what he was saying. Then he saw them. Kurt was with some guy. A guy Blaine had never seen before. He was tall, had fare skin, red hair, piercing blue eyes and as they got closer, Blaine could see a tint of green in his eyes. The boy wore tight black skinny jeans that showed off his slender, perfectly shaped hips a V neck shirt, an open vest, and what the hell? Really? A beanie? Blaine eyed him up and down until his eyes focused on the boy's hand. He was holding Kurt's hand. Blaine was pretty sure he felt his heart rip in half.

Brittany stepped in front of Blaine. "Blaine, the uh…The book!" She said, trying to direct his attention away.

Blaine looked up at her. "W-who is that?"

"Who?" She asked, trying to act clueless as the two stopped at the taller boy's locker.

"Britt...You know who I'm talking about..." Blaine said seriously. "I'll find out one way or another. I'd rather hear it from my best friend..."

Brittany sighed. "That's Silas Greenway.." She said. "He's been going here for a while, but only came out last month.."

Blaine leaned back against his locker, closing his eyes. "Are they dating?"

"Since last week.."

Blaine let out a deep breath and nodded his head.

He looked over at the two. What did Kurt see in him? He didn't seem like a guy Kurt would go for.. He couldn't watch anymore as Silas leaned forward, giving Kurt a small kiss, causing him to blush furiously.

Blaine had secretly been hoping Kurt would change his mind and come back to him. But seeing Kurt with another guy completely broke his heart. "I...I'm gonna leave early..."

"Blaine.." Brittany said softly. "I'm so sorry.."

"Will you come with me?" Blaine asked. "I don't want to be alone..."

Brittany nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand. Kurt looked across the hall and caught Blaine's eyes by mistake.

Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes but refusing to let them fall. He squeezed Britt's hand and walked faster.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a minute before looking back up at his boyfriend, who noticed his gaze.

"Who's that?" Silas asked Kurt. "Are you alright?"

"Just...A guy from glee club...I'm fine." Kurt said, grabbing Silas's hands.

Silas knew there was more to the story but didn't want to bother Kurt. "Alright. Did you still want to get coffee after you're doing with glee?"

"Yeah.." He said smiling and standing on his toes to kiss Silas.

Silas brought a hand up to brush across Kurt's flushed cheek. "You're adorable."

Kurt smiled. "Do you wanna go to a movie tonight instead?"

Silas smiled. "I'd love that."

That night, Brittany sat with Blaine in his room, holding him close as he cried softly on her chest like he had been for hours.

"He said he loved me..." Blaine sobbed.

"I know Blaine..I know.." She soothed, stroking his curls.

Blaine cuddled closer. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing..." She whispers.

"Why is he with him?" Blaine asked. "That's not even his type..."

"I don't know Blaine...I'm sorry.."

Blaine cried softly in Brittany's arms. "I'm sorry, Britt."

"Don't be sorry Blaine, You didn't do anything wrong.." She soothed.

"I should be over it..." Blaine sniffled. "But I still love him...I still have his ring..."

"It's okay Blaine…I understand.." Brittany said.

Blaine sat up, taking deep breaths to slow his tears.

Brittany rubbed circles on his back. "Let's go somewhere tonight...Let's go see a scary movie...It'll take your mind off of it.."

Blaine smiled at Britt. "You like scary movies?"

She smiled back, wiping his tears with her thumbs. "Yeah..Let's go see something gory.."

Blaine giggled. "Alright. Sounds good. Kurt never liked them so I haven't seen one in a long time."

"Come on…Let's get ready." She said standing.

Blaine got up and took a quick shower. He tamed his hair with some of Britt's gel and got dressed in a tight but not too tight pair of light blue jeans and a tightly fitting long sleeved shirt that clung to his abs nicely. He hadn't been dressing as nice lately so Blaine figured he do this for himself.

Brittany fixed her hair and makeup before looking up at Blaine. "You ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" Blaine smiled, locking hands with her.

After the movie they walked out together, smiling. "So you feel better?" Brittany asked.

"Much," Blaine said happily.

Kurt and Silas walked out of the movies hand in hand. "Well that was good.." Kurt says smiling.

"I definitely enjoyed it!" Silas beamed. "Especially being able to hold your hand through it."

Kurt giggled, smiling. They walked to Kurt's car and Silas pulled Kurt close, pushing him against the door. Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Silas's neck.

Silas leaned in, kissing Kurt's jaw and moving to his neck.

Kurt gasped lightly, pulling Silas closer.

Silas gave a slight moan, running his hands down Kurt's sides and resting at his hips.

Kurt turned his head, meeting lips with him and giving a light moan.

Brittany looked over in the dark parking lot and saw the two against the car. She linked arms with Blaine, speeding up their steps.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Blaine asked. "You have long legs! I can't keep up," he giggled.

"Yeah, just come on.." She said, hoping Blaine wouldn't look back.

Blaine pulled her to a stop. "What's going on? Tell me!"

Brittany bit her lip and her eyes went to Kurt and Silas.

Blaine saw her gaze and looked in the same direction. His heart sank. "Oh..."

"Come on Blaine.." She said, grabbing his hand.

Kurt moaned lightly until he felt Silas's hands drifted to his ass. "Silas…Wait.." Kurt said softly.

"Come on...That doesn't feel good?" Silas asked coyly.

"It's not that it's just...Silas stop.." Kurt said calmly as he squeezed again, pulling their hips closer together.

Blaine heard Kurt trying to get the guy to stop. He knew it was none of his business but he couldn't resist. He ran over, pulling Silas off. "He said stop!"

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine pulling Silas off of him, he couldn't help but be a little relieved.

"Who the fuck are you?" Silas snapped.

"I'm nobody." He shot a look at Kurt. "But people can clearly hear him telling you to stop, so lay off. Fuck."

"Since when is it any of your business what I do with my boyfriend?" Silas huffed, stepping up to Blaine.

"Since he's telling you to fucking stop but you won't let him! I don't care who it is! No one deserves that shit!" Blaine said, stepping into Silas' face.

Silas pushed Blaine, "Why don't you just mind your own fucking business?"

Blaine caught himself and went to push Silas but Brittany pulled him back. "Britt! Let go!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, No, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Brittany said, holding back Blaine.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "This is fucking ridiculous. This isn't you!"

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "Blaine..I." he trailed off.

"Don't. Don't try to fix it now." Blaine said loudly. "You know what? Did you even think about asking me why I was like that? Because when we were alone, you didn't say a fucking thing! Something was obviously wrong. I needed you. But I was scared!"

Kurt stared at Blaine. "Blaine, I'm so-" but he cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Blaine turned, linking hands with Brittany as he walked away.

Kurt stared after Blaine with tears in his eyes. Silas looked at his boyfriend, confused.

"Who the hell was that?" Silas asked, taking Kurt into his arms.

"Don't worry about it.." Kurt said in barely a whisper as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Is he an ex?" Silas asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt said, looking down.

Silas took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for freaking out. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No.." Kurt said simply, turning to the car.

Silas nodded, sliding in next to Kurt.

When Kurt got home that night he used a number in his phone he hadn't in a while.  
"I'm sorry.." was all it read. He didn't expect a reply or response. But it was sent.

Blaine stared at the text for a while, not knowing what to do. But the more he sat there, the more anger went through him. "For what? I'm the one that did it right? You didn't do a thing."

"I was wrong. I just want you to forgive me."

"Kurt. You proposed to me. You threw it all away. When you gave me your ring, it broke my heart. And now you're with some guy that's pressuring you into stuff, that isn't you. So if this is the new you, I want no part of it."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't love Silas, and it took him until tonight to realize how wrong he was.  
"I'm sorry.."

"Do you even realize that all you're doing is saying sorry? I told you earlier that I needed you. And you still just say sorry..."

"Because I am, I know I hurt you and seeing you tonight, still protecting me even after what I did to you, it made me realize how wrong I was.."

"Why don't you understand? I get it! You're sorry. But I'm sitting here practically begging you to ask me what happened but you're ignoring it."

"There's really no use for explanations anymore.."

"Fine."

"I miss you.."

"This isn't fair, Kurt."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if this was reversed, I would sit down and listen to anything you had to say. No, talking about what happened might not fix what I went through. But holding it in makes it worse. And hearing you say it doesn't matter, the reason YOU broke my heart doesn't matter...it kills me..."

"Please call me...We'll talk about it Blaine."

"No. I want to see you."

"Where?"

"I'm at Brittany's. I don't care where."

"The Park?"

"I'll meet you there."

Blaine looked up at Brittany and told her he was meeting Kurt. "I promise I'll come back this time."

"Be careful Blaine.." She said softly.

"I will, Britt. If I need anything, I'll call you." Blaine said with a small smile.

She smiled back as he walked out of the door.

Kurt made it to the park before Blaine. He sat on a swing, looking at the ground as he held the chains on either side of him.

Blaine saw Kurt and took a deep breath. He knew this would be difficult but he had to try to be strong. He slowly walked up to Kurt.

"Hi..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Hey.." He said softly.

Blaine sat on the empty swing not knowing what to say or how to begin.

"So what happened?"

"I know I acted wrong. But I was scared something was going to happen to you..." Blaine said, staring at the ground. "Karofsky followed me into the bathroom that Monday after you proposed..."

"What did he say?" Kurt asked. He forgot how nice it was to hear Blaine's voice, despite the circumstances.

"He hated that we were together...He pushed me into the wall until I fell..." Blaine could still feel the fear from that day. "He told me to stay down or he'd come after you. I didn't want you to get mad and go to him. So I just got close to you. I didn't realize how close I was but I just had to keep you safe..."

Kurt stared at Blaine. He knew he was wrong but he didn't realize how wrong he was until now.

Blaine still didn't look at Kurt. "I didn't mean to make you feel suffocated...I just didn't want him near you..."

"I'm so sor-" Kurt caught himself. He knew Blaine had had enough of the apologies.

"It's fine." Blaine said quietly. "You moved on."

Kurt looked down. "How are you?.."

"I've been better...I've been pretty much torturing myself..." Blaine sighed. Being next to Kurt made him want to open up again. "I keep your ring with me..."

"Really...Why?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine.

"Wishing I could take it all back. Wanting you to realize it was me you wanted...I wasn't lying when I said you were the only one for me..." Blaine said, fighting the tears. "But I guess I need to move on..."

Kurt's eyes stayed glued to Blaine's. "I'm sorry Blaine...B-but I'm with Silas now.." Kurt whispered at the end.

"I know." Blaine said curtly.

"I'm sorry.." He said for what seemed like the millionth time that night. A tear slipped down his cheek as he quickly looked away.

"When you do realize he's not me, I can't promise that I will still be here...I can only wait for so long..." Blaine said, letting the tears fall silently.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "What makes you think I'll leave him?..."

"He's the first guy you've had since me. It won't last. I'm positive that I was made for you and you for me." Blaine said matter-of-factly. "But in the end, it's your choice. But anyone can see, even if it isn't me, he's not the one for you."

"He...He makes me happy.." Kurt whispered mostly to himself. 'Not as happy as Blaine did..' a voice in the back of his head said. He pushed it back quickly.

"I still believe what I just said. But who knows. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you didn't really love me..." Blaine said, wiping the tears away as he stood. "I love you...I'm sorry it wasn't enough..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with desperate eyes. He did love him, he loved him so much. He still loved him.

"Just...Do what makes you happy..." Blaine choked out before slowly walking away.

Kurt watched Blaine leave with a new hole punched in his heart.

Once Blaine was in his car, he rested his head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall.

He felt even worse than the night Kurt left him. What if Kurt really was happier with Silas? Blaine didn't understand. Kurt would never be with someone like Silas. Kurt was too good for him. He belonged with Blaine. He sat back in his seat and looked at the silhouette of Kurt, who was still on the swing, looking over at the car. All Blaine wanted was for Kurt to see what he had and run to Blaine to make it all right. But he knew it would happen. Silas wasn't right for him and Blaine knew Kurt knew it. Blaine started the car and pulled out of the park quickly, anger boiling up in his stomach as he drove quickly. He drove back to Britt's and sent her a text.

"I'm outside. Can we walk?"

"Yep, comin out now."

Brittany stepped out of the house and walked up to Blaine immediately taking his hand.

Blaine let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. "I guess it's really over..."

Brittany pulled Blaine into her arms, holding him tightly.

Blaine held back his tears. "I just...I need to move on..."

"I'm so sorry Blaine.." She whispered.

"It's not your fault, Britt. But thank you," Blaine said calmly.

"Come on, let's get you inside, you don't need to be out here." She said, leading him inside.

After school everyone met up in glee club, like usual, But Blaine needed to get something off of his chest. He looked over at Kurt who was chatting happily with Mercedes and Tina.

Blaine stood up. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing something..."

Mr. Schue looked up at Blaine. "Yeah, Go ahead Blaine.."

Blaine walked to the front of the class, looking at the floor as he started to sing.

The piano behind him started to play a slow tune and Blaine let his eyes slipped closed.

I heard  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a boy  
And you're  
Married now

I heard  
That your dreams came true.  
Guess he gave you things  
I didn't give to you

Blaine brought his head up but kept his eyes closed.

Old friend  
Why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over

Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together as his voice grew in volume and his singing grew more passionate.

Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two

He brought his hands to his chest, letting the tears slip out of the corners of his eyes.

Don't forget me, I begged  
I remember, you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead.  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead..

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday  
It was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise  
Of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over...

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known  
How bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I begged  
I remember, you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts..instead...

Brittany watched Blaine with tears in her eyes. She felt so sorry for the curly haired boy. She looked over to Kurt who was watching Blaine intently as he gripped the edge of his seat.

Kurt got up and walked out, trying to hold back the tears. He couldn't sit there and watch that anymore. Blaine looked so heartbroken and it was all his fault. He made it to the bathroom and shut himself in a stall, completely breaking down.

Blaine took a deep breath before following Kurt to the bathroom.

Kurt sat on the toilet and buried his face in his hands sobbing. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

"Kurt...?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt held his breath to quiet his sobs as he looked up at the stall door. He took a moment to breathe before he spoke.  
"Y-yes?"

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see...But I wanted to check on you..."

"I'm fine.." Kurt got out, his voice breaking as he wiped his tears.

"I know you, Kurt...You're not fine...Pretend I'm someone else if you need to. But you need to talk..." Blaine said, walking to the stall Kurt was in.

Kurt saw Blaine's feet appear in front of the door.  
"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." Kurt said resting his face in his hands.

"I know..." Blaine said softly. "Please come out here."

Kurt was silent before he stood and opened the door, stepping out to be face to face with Blaine.

Blaine knew he'd regret it but he pulled Kurt close. "It's okay...It's going to be okay..."

"No...Blaine…I never wanted you to feel that way...I'm so sorry Blaine.." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's chest.

"We can't change the past...I'm sorry. I just...I needed to express myself somehow. Music is my only cure right now..." Blaine said calmly.

Kurt held Blaine tightly, crying against his ex.

"Kurt, please don't cry..." Blaine said, rubbing small circles on his back. "I don't know what will happen...But it's going to be okay."

Kurt didn't know how it happened but all of a sudden his lips were on Blaine's, kissing him deeply.

Blaine kissed him back passionately. He missed this. His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled away. "Kurt..." He said, shaking his head. "You have a boyfriend..."

"I know I don't want him Blaine...I love you…I love you so much.." Kurt said desperately, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine pulled Kurt off. "You know I love you. But I can't do this if you are with him. This is all up to you now."

Kurt looked at Blaine with tear filled eyes. "O-okay.."

"Just...Make yourself happy, Kurt.."

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine close again.

"I love you..." Blaine whispered.

"I..I love you too.." Kurt whispered back, closing his eyes.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Want me to take you home?"

"Silas...Is actually picking me up.." Kurt says softly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay..."

"I'm going to leave him...tonight…I promise.." Kurt said, nuzzling into the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

"If that's what you want," Blaine nodded.

"It is...I'm so sorry Blaine.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"It's okay," Blaine soothed.

Kurt tried to just live in this moment until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed, seeing that it was Silas.  
"Hello?"

"Hey baby. Are you ready?" Silas asked happily.

"Yeah...Just give me a minute, I'll meet you outside.."

"Okay," Silas said before hanging up.

Kurt looked at Blaine as he hung up. "He's here.."

"I guess you'd better get going..." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know this might be asking a lot but...can you...kiss me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave a small smile before leaning in and kissing Kurt with as much love as he could.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss. God, this felt amazing. He had no idea why he gave this up, even for a second.

Blaine sighed happily. Pulling away, smiling. "I love you."

Kurt smiled back. "I love you too.." he said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Can I see you tonight?" Blaine asked.

"I would love that.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Text me when he leaves."

Kurt nodded before hugging Blaine once more and walking out of the school. He saw Silas's car and smiled at him as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hey baby! How was glee club?" Silas asked.

"It was alright.." He said, looking over at his soon-to-be-ex.

Silas nodded. "What did you want to do today?"

"I'm just...Really tired.." Kurt sighed. "Do you mind just taking me home?"

"That's fine," Silas said calmly.

They drove to Kurt's house and pulled into his driveway. Kurt looked over at Silas.  
"Can I talk to you about something?"

Silas shifted in his seat so he was facing Kurt. "Anything," he grinned.

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't really know where to start.." He said, laughing nervously.

"Well, how about the beginning?" Silas asked, still smiling.

Kurt looked down, he admitted this seemed easier than breaking up with Blaine, but the way he kept smiling just made him feel bad.  
"How do you feel about me?" Kurt asked, hoping it wouldn't be too serious for him.

"I like you." Silas said seriously. "We've only been dating about a week so it's not love or anything. But you're special."

Kurt gave a small sigh of relief. "Well I...I want to break up.." Kurt said softly.

"Wait...What?" Silas asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Is this because of your ex? He doesn't know me. Let me prove myself to you, please..."

"I have my reasons...I'm sorry.." Kurt said, starting to undo his seatbelt.

Silas caught Kurt's hand and pulled him back. "Please don't do this...I like you, Kurt. I want this relationship to work. Please don't walk away..."

Kurt jerked his hand away, "Silas stop!" He said, staring at the desperate boy.

Silas jumped back. "I...I'm sorry. I just...I really like you..." he said quietly, looking down so Kurt couldn't see the tear that fell.

Kurt looked over at Silas. "Look..I'm sorry... It's really not you.." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Silas shook Kurt's hand off. "It's him. I know."

Kurt just looked away. "I'm sorry.." he said again.

Silas shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I don't want you to be mad at me for this.."

Silas sighed. "I'm not mad."

"Okay..I-I'll see you later then.." Kurt said, giving a weak smile.

Silas nodded. "Alright."

Kurt still felt bad. "Are you okay?"

Silas took a deep breath before looking at Kurt. "I will be."

Kurt nodded. And pulled him into a light hug. "Bye.."

Silas hugged him back. "Good bye, Kurt."

Kurt kissed his cheek softly before stepping out of the car and walking inside.

Silas sighed as he watched Kurt walk into his house before driving away.


	27. Chapter 27

Kurt walked up to his room and pulled out his phone, dialing Blaine's number.

Blaine was driving Brittany home when he heard the familiar ringtone.  
"Hello?"

"Hey..Wanna come over?" Kurt asked, rolling on his back on the bed.

Blaine smiled. It felt so good to hear Kurt ask that. "I have to drop Brittany off first."

"Alright.." Kurt said smiling. "See you then.."

"Okay," Blaine smiled before hanging up.

Kurt sighed happily as he set the phone down. He had been stupid leaving Blaine back then, but that didn't matter anymore. He was with Blaine again.

Blaine dropped Britt off at her house and grabbed his things from the night before. He headed to Kurt's house, his heart beating rapidly.

Kurt's heart jumped later as he heard the slam of Blaine's car door. He rushed down the stairs waiting expectantly for the curly haired boy to knock.

Blaine took a deep breath as he stepped to the door. He knocked loudly, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt smiled, his heart beating quickly as he opened the door.

"Hey.." Blaine said, smiling nervously.

"Hey..." Kurt said smiling back. They stood there a moment, staring into each other's eyes before they both moved at the same time, pulling each other close as they kissed desperately.

Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's back, pulling him as close as he could. He slowly slid them down, resting his hands on Kurt's hips. He missed this so much.

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face, exhaling deeply as he kissed the only boy he was truly in love with.

Blaine pressed his body to Kurt's. "I've missed you."

"Me too...I love you.." Kurt said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled widely. It felt so good to hear that again. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled back before reattaching their lips, sighing happily.

Blaine kissed Kurt back. He couldn't be happier than he was now.

Kurt trailed his hands down to Blaine's neck and pulled him inside as he kissed him, Blaine closing the door with his foot, a familiar maneuver that had been renewed.

Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed him against the door, kissing him deeply.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck, moaning at the taste of him as his hands trailed down to rest on Blaine's waist.

"Oh god...Kurt..." Blaine moaned. It had been so long, everything was intensified.

Kurt bit down lightly on Blaine's neck, pulling their hips together. God, he missed this. Blaine's taste, his moans, the way they seemed to fit perfectly when they were together in this way.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Kurt...Please...slow down..."

Kurt pulled back, looking at Blaine. "Oh..I-..I'm sorry.."

"No...I want it...I just..." Blaine looked down. "I'm scared to jump back to where we were..."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, only semi-understanding.

Blaine felt bad for saying this but he was still hurt. "I want us to go back to how we were...but not jump into it. Just...I don't think I'm ready for...sex..."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment before nodding. "Yeah..Okay..That's fine." He said sincerely.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "I do want you. I'm just not ready...I'm sorry."

"No, Blaine I understand...I'm sorry...I just...I shouldn't have assumed.." Kurt said softly.

"It's alright. I mean...I really want to...But I need this..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "I'll do anything for you Blaine.."

Blaine smiled. "Can we watch a movie? Like we used to?"

Kurt smiled back. "Yeah.."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked to the living room.

They cuddled up on the couch, watching Sleeping Beauty. Near the end of the movie, Kurt looked down at Blaine who was lying back on his chest. "Blaine?..." He said softly.

Blaine looked up and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I am so sorry...About everything.."

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine's forehead. "For always.."

"Always," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him closer.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you..."

"For what?.."

"Coming to your senses," Blaine giggled.

Kurt laughed lightly. "I was only with him so I wouldn't think about you.."

"Really?"

"I mean...I didn't not like him...he was okay…But it was just that he was the exact opposite of you.."

Blaine nodded. "I know."

"You do?" Kurt asked, looking down at him.

"I just knew..."

"I'm sorry I put you through that...If I was in your shoes...I don't know what I would've done.."

"It was hard. But all I could do was give you your space," Blaine said quietly.

"Well I don't want space anymore…I want you.." Kurt said.

Blaine's heart melted. "I've waited so long to hear that."

"I'm sorry you had to wait.."

"It's okay. It's over now," Blaine said with a half-smile.

Kurt reached up, petting Blaine's curls.

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. "You have no idea how good that feels. No one else does it like you."

"I missed doing it.." Kurt said, lacing his fingers through his hair.

Blaine smiled, relaxing at the touch.

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes closed slowly. "Blaine?.." Kurt asked again.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

Blaine opened his eyes. "Like I said...there's no one else for me.."

Kurt smiled widely. "Okay.."

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine…So, so much.." Kurt whispered.

"I know," Blaine said softly.

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head.  
"I'll remind you every day.."

"I can't wait," Blaine said, smiling that goofy grin.

Kurt giggled as Blaine smiled his favorite smile. He leaned in, kissing him softly.

Blaine sighed, parting his lips a little.

Kurt slowly slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth, kissing him lovingly.

Blaine let out a soft moan as Kurt massaged his tongue with his own.

Blaine turned over, being chest to chest with Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, sighing softly.

Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's hips, bringing him closer as they kissed deeper.

Kurt gave a light moan, taking Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth.

Blaine gasped. "Mmm...Kurt..."

"I-Is this too much?" Kurt asked softly.

"No," Blaine said quickly, attaching their lips again.

Kurt gasped lightly, wrapping his arms around Blaine and tangling their legs together.

Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's hair. "Tell me you love me..." he whispered.

Kurt gave a small moan.  
"I love you...I love you Blaine.."

Blaine's heart melted. "God, I love you, Kurt..."

"I love you so much.." Kurt said again, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine closed his eyes, smiling at Kurt's words.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine before kissing him sweetly again.

Blaine knew they'd have to stop soon. Burt would come home and he'd already be confused enough with Blaine being there. But he couldn't stop kissing Kurt.

Kurt let Blaine slip his tongue into his mouth, moaning softly as he felt Blaine's hands tighten in his hair.

Blaine couldn't stop his body from rolling forward onto Kurt. He knew he wasn't ready but it was just so...natural.

Kurt let out a small whimper before breaking the kiss. "Blaine.." He moaned.

"Mmm..." Blaine groaned. "Shit...I'm sorry...I-I just..."

"I-It's okay.." Kurt panted.

"I-I just..." Blaine sighed. "Why is this so hard?"

"I don't know…Maybe because deep inside you know it won't ruin anything.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine pursed his lips. "I'm just scared."

"Of what?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine shrugged. "Everything, really. What if it does ruin us? What if Karofsky comes after you again?"

"He didn't do anything to me when we were broken up.." Kurt said. "I'm not trying to pressure you Blaine...I promise.."

"That's what I'm saying though. He didn't because we weren't together. God, I want you so bad, Kurt. I just don't want to be the reason you get hurt..."

"You won't Blaine…I won't get hurt.." Kurt said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"Don't be.." Kurt said nuzzling against Blaine's jaw.

Blaine smiled. "Just...not right before your dad gets home," he giggled.

"Why don't we go somewhere?.." Kurt asked.

"Somewhere only we know?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah.."

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked to his car.

They drove to that spot in the woods, parking in the grass. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand softly,  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I want everything with you..."

Kurt smiled. "Okay.." he said softly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine...I love everything about you...How you wake me up in the mornings...How we fall asleep at night...Your laugh...That big goofy smile of yours that makes my heart melt. The way you beg me to split a chocolate muffin with you when we go out for coffee, even though you know I'm on a diet...I love how you love me...and I love loving you."

A single tear fell from Blaine's eye. "For always."

Kurt wiped the tear.  
"Always.."

Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him. "What do you want to feel, baby?"

"You.." Kurt whispered. "I'-I want to be inside of you…please.."

Blaine's breathing hitched in his throat. "Oh god, yes..."

Kurt attached their lips, kissing Blaine sweetly.

Blaine felt around on the floor, searching for the lube as he deepened the kiss.

He finally found it under the seat and put it on the seat next to them as Kurt kissed his neck softly.

Blaine gasped. "Oh Kurrrt...yes..."

Kurt's hands trailed down to the hem of Blaine's shirt, lifting it slowly. He shivered as he saw the still perfectly sculpted body beneath him. He pulled it over Blaine's head before sitting back a bit, letting his hands trail all over his beautiful chest and stomach.

Blaine sighed, smiling up at Kurt. He missed the way Kurt's face lit up when he saw his rippling muscles.

"What?" Kurt asked giving a breathy laugh as he noticed Blaine's smile.

"Nothing," Blaine giggled. "i just love how you touch and look at me."

"You're beautiful Blaine.." Kurt said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you," Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt smiled, leaning down and giving him a small kiss before his hands continued their exploration of Blaine's body.

Blaine trembled as Kurt's soft, delicate fingers trailed lower.

Kurt slowly unbuttoned Blaine's jeans, pulling them off with his boxers and gasping at the sight before him. He couldn't help but let a little moan slip out as his nerves went crazy just from looking at Blaine's gorgeous cock.

Blaine panted as Kurt looked down at him with hungry, yet loving eyes.

Kurt gently wrapped his hand around Blaine's length, gasping at the familiar feel of it in his hand. He started stroking him slowly, watching Blaine's face with the same look of lust, yet intense love.

Blaine rolled his hips with Kurt's movements. "Oohhh Kuurrrrt..."

Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine's jaw as he added just the amount of speed and pressure he knew Blaine loved.

"Ahhhh, baby..." Blaine moaned, writhing in pleasure.

Kurt kissed up to Blaine's ear.  
"I love you.." he whispered softly.

"I -I love you too," Blaine breathed out before his breath hitched as Kurt nibbled on his ear. "Ungh! My ear...fuck...do that again.."

Kurt smiled to himself before he took the lobe of Blaine's ear into his mouth, sucking it softly before biting down lightly.

Blaine cried out loudly. "Fuck! Baby, I need you inside me!"

Kurt gasped at Blaine's cry. He missed how loud his fiancé would get. He sat up and pulled off his own shirt before leaning down again to kiss Blaine passionately.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, slowly sliding his nails down his back.

Kurt let out a small whimper against Blaine's lips as he felt him scratch down his back.

"God, Kurt! You're so sexy.." Blaine moaned at the sounds Kurt made.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine. "Even though I don't scream like you do?"

Blaine blushed as he giggled. "You don't have to scream to be sexy."

"Well I think your screams are incredibly sexy.." Kurt said, giving that devilish little smile.

Blaine shivered. "You like it when I get really loud?"

"God Blaine, I love it.." Kurt sighed, moaning a bit at the thought.

"Mmm, baby...I need you now...Let me show you how loud I can get..."

Kurt moaned a bit before unzipping his jeans and freeing his throbbing cock, reaching up and grabbing the lube before sitting back on his haunches and pouring some in his hand and stroking himself slowly.

Blaine watched Kurt with his honey eyes. He looked so hot stroking himself above Blaine.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "Do you want me to prep you?..It has been a while.." He said softly.

"No," Blaine said quickly. "I want to feel all of you."

Kurt nodded lightly before leaning down to kiss Blaine softly as he slowly pushed inside of Blaine's tight hole.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Blaine groaned at the stretch. He sat there, getting used to the stretch before nodding to Kurt.

Kurt placed his lips on Blaine's neck, planting small kisses on it as he started to move his hips.

Blaine tilted his head, exposing more of his neck as he thrust himself down onto Kurt.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine move beneath him. He missed this. Even after so long, it all came back so naturally. Kurt grazed his teeth across Blaine's neck as he rolled his hips into him.

"Oh! FUCK!" Blaine cried out. "I love t-the way you f-fill me..."

Kurt moaned loudly. "Fuck Blaine.." He panted, thrusting harder before biting down.

"AHH! YES!" Blaine screamed, scratching down Kurt's back.

Fuck, Blaine wasn't kidding when he said he could get loud. And God dammit if it didn't turn Kurt on. There would be another time for sweet and slow. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips and worked himself into Blaine faster.

Blaine threw his head back, his eyes shut tightly. "FUCKMEBABY! OHGOD!"

"God..Fuck!" Kurt moaned, his nerves igniting each time Blaine's screams rang through the car.

"Shit! KURT! I-I'm so fucking close baby!"

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's as he pounded into him harder. "Blaine...Blaine…Cum for me baby..."

Oh fuck! That's all it took for Blaine to lose it. He yelled Kurt's name as he came hard between them

Kurt gave a sharp cry as he filled Blaine. And in that moment he broke down, he started sobbing, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.  
"I love you so much Blaine...I love you…I'm so sorry I hurt you a-and I'll always be here for you I swear…I'll be here until you tell me you don't want me anymore...I love you.." He sobbed.

Blaine panted under Kurt, holding him close. "I'm here now. Shhh, it's okay baby. I'll never not want you."

Kurt pulled himself as close to Blaine as possible. "I'm so sorry.." He breathed out as the tears continued.

"I know, baby," Blaine said softly, running his hand through Kurt's hair. "But we're together now."

Kurt nuzzled close to Blaine until his sobs slowed, crying softly.

Blaine rubbed small circles on Kurt's back. "I love you, Kurt. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too..." Kurt sniffed.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "It's going to be okay."

Kurt nodded lightly, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry..I don't know where that came from.."

"You saw how hurt I was. I understand, Kurt." Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I wish that never happened.."

"I know. But we can't change it. We can only move on from here."

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

They lay like that for a while until Kurt heard his phone ring, he reached for it, cringing when he saw it was his father.  
"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey kid," Burt said. "Where are you?"

"...With Blaine.." He said, not bothering to lie.

Burt furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait..What?"

"I'm with Blaine...We went to go get coffee." Well he had to lie on that one.

"Oh. Umm, okay. When will you be home?"

"In a little bit.." Kurt looked up at Blaine and started tracing his features with his finger.  
"Is it okay if Blaine comes over? And I'll explain when I get home.." he said smiling.

"That fine. I'll see you when you two get here." Burt said, a little confused.

"Alright..Love you Dad.."

"Love you too, Kurt," Burt said before hanging up.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled. "Ready to deal with my Dad again?"

Blaine giggled. "I've missed all of them actually."

"They missed you too...They all actually took your side when I told them what happened.." Kurt said, laughing lightly.

"Well they had a point," Blaine laughed.

"I know that now." Kurt said sighing up at his fiancé.

"And we can get back to how we were," Blaine smiled.

"I can't wait.." Kurt said softly, leaning up to kiss Blaine.

"Me neither," Blaine said softly. "When do we need to be at your house?"

"It doesn't matter.." Kurt said, rubbing circles on Blaine's chest.

"How do you think dinner will be?" Blaine asked.

"Everyone will remind me how stupid I was and coo over you." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "So pretty much normal?"

Kurt laughed, slapping Blaine's chest playfully. "Yeah.."

Blaine giggled. "We should get dressed."

"But I like laying here with you like this." Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled. "Me too. But they'll be waiting."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck.  
"I'm so happy.."

"I am too, baby."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly. "We should get dressed though.."

Blaine laughed. "Definitely."

"But you're not allowed to wear a shirt.." Kurt giggled.

"Your dad will love that!"

"I will love that.." Kurt said smiling.

"Later, I promise," Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed lightly, still clinging to Blaine.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you."

"I love you too.."

Blaine slide out from under Kurt and quickly threw his jeans back on. "Will you see if I still have my cologne in the glove department?" he asked as he put his shirt on.

Kurt zipped up his jeans and leaned over opening the glove compartment and pulling out Blaine's cologne and handing it to him before grabbing his shirt and slipping it on.

Blaine finished up before sliding into the driver's seat, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cologne and sprayed himself a bit before climbing up into the passenger seat next to Blaine. He leaned over kissing his cheek softly. "I love you.." He said smiling.

Blaine grinned. "I love you too. You ready for this?"

"Yep!" Kurt said, pulling down the visor and starting to fix his hair.

Blaine drove them back to Kurt's house. When he parked the car, Blaine looked at Kurt and chuckled. "How do you think Carole will act when she sees me?"

"I predict the squeal, run, and hug.." Kurt said, laughing a bit.

Blaine chuckled, getting out of the car and taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at the touch and squeezed Blaine's hand as they walked inside.

They walked into the living room to see everyone watching whatever game was on. "Hey Mr. Hummel, Carole, Finn!" Blaine said, grinning.

The family looked up and saw Blaine and Kurt holding hands. Carole smiled widely and doing just as Kurt predicted squealing and running over to Blaine, pulling him into a tight hug.

Blaine giggled. "It's nice to see you too, Carole."

"Did Kurt finally come to his senses?" She asked, pulling back but keeping her hands on his shoulders.

Blaine blushed, looking at Kurt. "Well I don't know really. He just asked me to come over. He didn't ask me out though," he said, laughing a little.

Kurt giggled.  
"Blaine, will you be my fiancé again?" He asked smiling.

Blaine heart melted. "I'd love to."

Carole giggles happily, hugging Blaine again.

"What happened to Silas?" Finn asked.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, not knowing what to say.

"It didn't work out.." Kurt said softly.

Burt nodded. "Well, it's nice to have you back Blaine."

"Yeah..I didn't like that other dude.." Finn mumbled.

Blaine chuckled. "I told you," he said to Kurt.

"What did you tell me?" Kurt asked as they walked over to sit on the loveseat.

"That other people knew he wasn't right for you. It's me," Blaine said, smiling.

"Kurt, honey, none of us liked Silas.." Carole said, sitting down as well.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Kurt asked.

"You didn't see your face when anyone mentioned Blaine...We just thought you needed time," Burt explained.

Kurt looked over his family. "Well I'm happy now.." He said smiling.

"Good," Burt smiled. "We've missed Blaine."

"For real, that kid was a douche.." Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, cuddling up to Blaine on the couch.

Blaine laughed, putting an arm around Kurt.

They sat, talking, laughing and catching up. But no conversation went without one member of his family scolding Kurt for what he did. Blaine would just smile and dismiss it, pulling Kurt closer.

Carole told them it was time for dinner and Blaine kissed Kurt's hand before following everyone to the table.

Kurt smiled at the gesture and they walked to the dinner table hand-in-hand.

Blaine pulled out the chair for his fiancé like he used to and sat down next to him. He had missed the family dinners here.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand under the table like he always did as they ate. They talked happily, the subject changing from Kurt and Blaine's relationship, to Kurt's relief. After dinner Kurt took Blaine's plate as usual, kissing him softly on the cheek as he did so.

Blaine blushed as Carole commented on how adorable the two of them were.

"You staying the night Blaine?" Burt asked.

"I hadn't thought about it," Blaine said. "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah." Burt said simply, smiling.

Blaine smiled widely. "Thank you!"

Burt nodded at the curly haired boy.

Kurt walked back in and sat next to Blaine. Blaine looked back at his fiancé. "Do you still have any of my clothes? Your dad is letting me stay."

Kurt smiled wide. "Umm..Yeah..All of your clothes are still in your drawer." He said. "Does your mom know?"

Blaine shook his head. "I still have to call her."

"Alright.. You want me to go set up a movie while you do that?" Kurt asked smiling.\

"Sure," Blaine said, walking to the entry way to call his mother.

Marissa picked up the phone as she saw her son was calling.  
"Hey dear, staying at Brittany's tonight?"

"Hey mom! No...actually...I'm staying with...Kurt...if that's alright..."

Marissa was silent for a moment. She remembered holding her son almost every night as he cried over Kurt. He broke her son's heart.  
"Are you two...Back together?"

"Yes...I will explain everything tomorrow," Blaine said quickly.

She sighed. "Alright...I trust your judgment..."

"Thanks mom!" Blaine said happily.

"Be..be careful Blaine.." She said softly.

"Trust me, I will," Blaine assured her.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow. We will be talking about this."

"I know, mom. I want to. I love you."

"I love you too.." She said softly.

Blaine said bye before hanging up and sighing deeply. He walked up to Kurt's room. "What movie did you pick out?"

"The Little Mermaid...I know it's your favorite." Kurt said smiling. He climbed into the bed. "What did your mom say?"

Blaine smiled. He loved how Kurt knew him so well. "That she'd see me tomorrow and we need to talk."

Kurt's smile faded a bit. "Is she mad?"

Blaine sighed. "Mad isn't the right word. But I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear this."

Blaine climbed into bed with him.  
Kurt looked over at him. "What is it?"

"It's just...she's the only one that saw exactly how I felt...She wants to protect me." Blaine said, staring at the ceiling.

"She hates me now doesn't she?" Kurt whispered.

"No," Blaine said softly. "She hates what you did and how she had to see me."

"How did she have to see you?" Kurt asked softly.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed loudly. "You're already sorry. You'll beat yourself up if I tell you."

"I'm sorry..I just wanted to know.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you. I'm just warning you."

"I do...And not like in a weird self-satisfaction way...I just...want to know.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I cried. Every day. I couldn't even sleep in my room. It reminded me of you. So I just laid on the couch, crying while she ran her fingers through my hair and told me it was going to be alright. I wouldn't eat and I barely slept. I was heartbroken..."

Kurt stayed quiet, looking at Blaine as the light from the muted television played across his face.

Blaine was scared to look at Kurt. He was trying not to break down from just talking about it. He felt horrible for telling Kurt how he felt.

"I'm sorry Blaine.." Kurt said, closing his eyes as a tear slipped out.

Blaine shook his head. "It's okay. I'm alright."

"But you weren't...I never wanted you to feel that way.."

Blaine turned over, taking Kurt into his arms. "I know baby."

Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine, silent as the tears fell.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I'm sorry..."

"Please...don't be.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked at Kurt with pain-filled eyes. "But you're crying..."

"I deserve it.."

"No. You don't." Blaine said desperately.

"I do after what I did to you.." Kurt said, his voice breaking.

"Please...I just...I want to forget it happened..." Blaine pleaded.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said.

"It's okay," Blaine said, trying to hold in his tears. "We're here now..."

Kurt tilted his head up and kissed Blaine softly. "I love you.."

Blaine sniffled. "I love you too."

"Please don't cry baby.." Kurt said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not..." Blaine whispered.

"I know when you're about to.." Kurt said.

"But I don't want to so I'm trying not to..."

Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine and started to sing softly.  
"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche— Voilà le portrait sans retouche De l'homme auquel j'appartiens..."

Blaine's heart fluttered. He took deep breaths until his breathing returned to normal as he listened to Kurt's beautiful voice.

"Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour, Des mots de tous les jours, Et ça me fait quelque chose. Il est entré dans mon cœur, Une part de bonheur Dont je connais la cause."

Blaine looked sincerely into Kurt's deep blue eyes, letting a single tear fall. Kurt was so beautiful.

Kurt kissed the tear. "That's the song I sang to you in the park...did I ever tell you what the lyrics meant?" He asked softly.

"I remember," Blaine smiled. "But you never translated it."

"Eyes that lower mine, A laughter that gets lost on his mouth-is the portrait without editing the man to whom I belong..." Kurt whispered.  
"When he takes me in his arms He speaks softly, I see la vie en rose. He told me words of love, Words of every day, and it makes me something. He entered my heart, a share of happiness which I know the cause..."

A few more tears escaped Blaine's eyes. "That's so beautiful..."

"Every time I hear that song I think of you.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes with all of the love he could muster.

"I love you.." Blaine leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's before he could answer.

Kurt let his eyes slip closed, kissing Blaine back softly.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's perfect jaw line. "I love you so much."

Kurt sighed softly. "I love you too Blaine...More than anything.."

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. He had missed this so much. Kurt's beautiful, perfect body. This felt so right.

Kurt regretted ever having anyone else's lips on his other than Blaine's. He felt so perfect against him as they held each other tightly.

Blaine sighed happily, laying on his back. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"Do you need me?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I'll always need you.." Kurt said, kissing the center of Blaine's chest.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks..."

"Why do you ask?" Kurt asked, looking up at him.

"I just...I feel like I need you...to be happy..." Blaine admitted.

"I am happy Blaine... I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you.." Kurt said smiling softly.

"No...I mean...Like without you, I couldn't be happy...You're better at hiding things but it just seemed like you didn't need me.." Blaine said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I really have no idea what I was thinking.." Kurt said softly.

"So...You do?..." Blaine asked.

"Of course I need you.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt's forehead. "I'm sorry. It's just nice to hear it.."

Kurt smiled softly. "I love you Blaine.."

"I love you too," Blaine said happily. "Now can we watch the best movie ever?" he giggled.

"Yes.." Kurt said happily. He grabbed the remote and unmuted the television before pressing play.

Blaine cuddle closer to Kurt. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what baby?" Kurt asked, bringing a hand up to stroke Blaine's curls.

"Today," Blaine answered simply.

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine giggled softly, kissing Kurt's neck before turning back to the movie.

They watched the movie and Kurt smiled as Blaine sang all of the songs like usual. At the end Kurt looked down at Blaine. "You look like prince Eric.." He giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "Am i your prince?"

"Of course.." Kurt said smiling.

"So who does that make you?"

"I don't know.." Kurt laughed. "Princess Kurt."

Blaine chuckled, "I like it."

"So you think I'm a princess?" Kurt said in mock offence.

"Sometimes," Blaine laughed.

"When?" Kurt said, looking down at Blaine.

"When you get that smirk and you know you can get what you want..."

"How does that make me a princess?" Kurt laughed.

"You're the one that said it!"

"You didn't have to agree with me!" Kurt said, playfully pushing Blaine away from him.

"Ugh! I can never win!" Blaine said jokingly.

Kurt rolled to the other side of the bed away from Blaine, pretending to pout.

Blaine scooted closer, kissing Kurt's neck softly.

Kurt held his ground, staying completely still.

Blaine moved to Kurt's ear. "You know you can't resist.."

"Can't resist what?" Kurt responded, smiling.

"Me," Blaine said, licking a firm line up the shell of Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered a bit. "W-what makes you so sure?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Look at you now. You want me so bad," Blaine said darkly. "Unless I'm wrong," he said, going to the opposite side of the bed, smiling to himself.

Kurt gave a small whine as Blaine moved away. "Blaine.."

"Yes?"

"Come back.." Kurt said in a small quiet voice.

Blaine rolled back over. "What do you want baby?"

"You.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine with those big blue innocent eyes.

"Fuck, how do you do that?" Blaine breathed out.

"Do what?" Kurt asked softly, smiling a bit.

"Look so innocent!"

"It's one of my many talents.." Kurt giggled softly.

"It's so hot!" Blaine exclaimed, moving his lips to Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned lightly. "W-what do you like about it?"

"You just look so sweet..." Blaine said, a low growl escaping his throat. "It makes me want to corrupt you..."

Kurt gave a light whimper. "But I've been so good Blaine...I promise.." He said smiling.

"Maybe a little too good," Blaine said darkly. "Seeing you strutting around school, fuck Kurt...you're just so sexy..."

Kurt gasped lightly. He liked playing innocent for Blaine, it was actually fun. "Blaine, you shouldn't say things like that.."

Blaine stopped. "Why?"

Kurt laughed at how suddenly Blaine stopped he was so cute. "Because I've been so good...You'd ruin me.." Kurt said in his ear.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Is that want you want? For me to ruin you?" he said darkly.

"God yes...Please Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine slowly lifted the hem of Kurt's shirt. "I want you to strip for me, Kurt."

Kurt smiled lightly, sitting up in the bed and slowly pulling off his shirt.

Blaine watched Kurt with hungry eyes. "Not so innocent now, huh? It's just a little act to drive me crazy?" Blaine whispered.

"Baby I can be as good or as bad as you want.." Kurt said smiling as he stood on his knees, lowering the waistband of his sweatpants slowly.

"Either way, I'll just have to punish you. For being so good, you're just a tease or for being so bad that you need to be spanked..."

Kurt closed his eyes letting out a small moan and arching his back as he pulled his pants and briefs down the rest of the way. "God yes.."

"So have you been a good boy?" Blaine said darkly. "Or have you been bad?"

"I've been so bad Blaine…Fuck..." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyed as he finished undressing himself.

"Mmmm...how should I punish you?" Blaine said, breathing heavily.

"I need a spanking baby...Fuck I've been so bad…I deserve it.." Kurt said looking at Blaine as he got on his hands and knees, crawling towards him.

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. "Lay across my legs..."

Kurt obeyed quickly, looking back at Blaine with dark eyes.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back to his ass, cupping it before lightly bringing his hand down, giving him a little slap.

Kurt gave a soft mewl as the thrill and pleasure of the simple action shot through him.

Blaine smiled to himself. "You like that, don't you?" he said, bringing his hand down a little harder.

Kurt whined as he felt the sting of Blaine's rough hand against the soft skin on his ass. "God yes.." He panted.

Blaine never thought it was possible for this to be so hot. But damn, it was! "How bad have you been, Kurt?"

"So bad baby..So fucking bad.." Kurt breathed out desperately.

"Mmmm...Just wait until I'm done with you..." Blaine brought his hand down, spanking Kurt hard.

Kurt gave a sharp cry, grinding his hips down into Blaine as he felt the sting.

"Fuck, Kurt...Do you want my cock? It's painfully hard..." Blaine said, his voice dropping.

"Yes Blaine.." Kurt panted, looking back at Blaine with flushed cheeks.

Blaine set Kurt beside him, slowly standing up and stripping. He took his leaking cock his hand. "Mmm..you want a taste?"

Kurt nodded quickly, sliding down on the floor and getting on his knees in front of Blaine.

Blaine ran the head of his cock across Kurt's lips. "You're my little slut aren't you?"

Kurt whimpered, licking Blaine's precum off of his lips. "Y-yes.."

"Say it!" Blaine whispered hotly. "Tell me how much of a cock slut you are.."

Kurt gasped. "I-I'm your slut baby..I want your cock deep in my throat..I want you to fuck my mouth until you get close and I want you to pull out and cum all over my face.."

Blaine gasped, not wasting any time. He slid his cock into his fiancé's mouth, slowly letting him take as much as he could.

Kurt groaned deep in his throat as he felt Blaine push into his mouth until he had all of him and Kurt meant all of him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with pleading eyes as Blaine slowly moved his hips back and forth.

Kurt sucked as Blaine thrust into his throat, his cheeks hollowing as he looked up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine tilted his head back. He'd forgotten just how wonderful Kurt was like this. He grinded his hips forward, thrusting harder.

Kurt moaned as Blaine started thrusting faster, his eyes screwing shut and his eyebrows kneading together.

Blaine felt that familiar tightening in his abs. "Baby...fuck...I'm close.."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, hoping he remembered his request.

Blaine slid out of Kurt's fantastic mouth. He pumped himself fast. "Fuck...A-are you ready?"

"Yes..please.." Kurt moaned, tilting his back slightly.

Blaine moaned and he stroked himself a few more times before cumming all over Kurt's beautiful face.

Kurt closed his eyes and parted his lips as he felt the warm cum shoot onto his face.

Blaine watched as Kurt swallowed what was around his lips. "Fuck, baby...that's so hot!"

Kurt's eyes fluttered open to look up at Blaine as he trailed a finger down the side of his face, catching some of the cum and taking the finger in his mouth and sucking softly.

Blaine got down on his knees. "Can I finish that for you?" He said, looking down at Kurt's fully erect cock.

"Please baby.." Kurt panted.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's stomach before taking all of Kurt deep in his throat, moaning loudly.

Kurt gasped arching his back and leaning back on his hands as he watched Blaine.

Blaine looked up through his dark lashes as he hallowed his cheeks, sucking harder.

"Blaine..I'm close.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine moaned, sending vibrations through Kurt as he bobbed his head faster.

Kurt let out a choked moan as he felt himself shoot his cum down Blaine's throat.

Blaine swallowed all of Kurt, slowing as he went limp in Blaine's mouth.

Kurt fell back on the carpet, panting heavily.

Blaine collapsed next to him, basking in the sweet taste of Kurt.

Kurt looked over at Blaine.  
"That was amazing baby.."

"You were so sexy!"

Kurt smiled. "So were you.." he panted.

Blaine gave a slight moan. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, giving Blaine a small kiss and getting up to go wash his face.

Blaine crawled up into Kurt's bed as he waited for Kurt to come back.

Kurt came back in the bed and pulled Blaine to his chest, sighing happily.

Blaine nuzzled against his fiancé. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine...Don't ever think otherwise.." Kurt said, kissing the top of his head.

Blaine smiled. "I won't."

Kurt leaned down giving Blaine a soft sweet kiss.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. He smiled as he looked up at the boy he was completely in love with.

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "For what baby?"

"Forgiving me for being so stupid and taking me back.." Kurt said.

"It wouldn't matter what you did...I'd always take you back," Blaine whispered.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, "I love you, Blaine...So much.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

"Goodnight beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine melted at Kurt's words. "Good night love."


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt woke up to Blaine asleep on his chest. He missed this. Blaine looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Blaine stirred a little, nuzzling closer to Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine. He was glad they didn't have school today so they could sleep in. He forgot how much he loved watching Blaine sleep.

Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt, making the cutest little sigh.

Kurt couldn't help but smile wider and kiss the top of Blaine's head.

"Mmm," Blaine gave a slight moan before stretching and opening his eyes, looking up at Kurt with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning.." Kurt said softly.

"Good morning," Blaine said quietly, kissing Kurt's chest.

Kurt let his eyes drift closed at the kiss, sighing happily.

Blaine kissed up to Kurt's neck and ear. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too..." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine rolled over on top if Kurt, resting his head against Kurt's neck.

Kurt ran his fingers up and down Blaine's back, kissing his forehead.

Blaine sighed. "That feels so good..."

Kurt smiled, trailing his hand down the curve of Blaine's back.

Blaine gasped as Kurt reached the small of his back.

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple as he traced small patterns on the small of his back before reaching down further to glide his palms over the round of Blaine's ass.

Blaine gave a soft moan. "Mmm...Kurt...!"

Kurt moved down to kiss Blaine lovingly as he squeezed softly.

Blaine moaned loudly into the kiss. Kurt added just the right amount of pressure.

Kurt was glad his parents had work today as he pulled Blaine closer. He didn't really care if Finn heard.

Blaine rolled his body down onto Kurt. "Baby..."

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, his lips against the slight stubble of Blaine's jaw.

"Just...mmmm...oh god!" Blaine moaned as Kurt grabbed his ass harder.

Kurt kissed Blaine with love, heat, and passion as he brought his hands up and placed them on either side of Blaine's face.

Blaine trailed his fingertips down Kurt's sides, sighing into the kiss.

Kurt moaned lightly as he felt Blaine's calloused fingers slide down his soft skin.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, biting lightly.

Kurt whimpered, clutching onto Blaine's back.

"Oh god, baby...I need you..." Blaine whined, rolling his hips against Kurt's.

"How do you need me..?" Kurt whispered.

"I want to be inside you..."

Kurt gasped. "Yes…" He sighed, his eyes slipping closed.

"I want to see you ride me baby..."

Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine kissing his neck softly ash his hand's slid up and down his sides.

Blaine let out a loud moan, rolling his hips up onto Kurt's.

Kurt panted as he felt Blaine's hardening member against his own. He leaned up kissing Blaine with heat, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling back slightly.

"Fuck...i need you Kurt.." Blaine cried out.

Kurt leaned over and grabbed the lube out of the bedside drawer. He looked down at Blaine. "Will you stretch me baby?"

"Mmm, yes..." Blaine moaned, taking the lube from Kurt.

Kurt watched as Blaine slicked up his fingers and Kurt moved up a bit, straddling his stomach.

Blaine placed a finger at Kurt's tight hole, slowly pressing in.

Kurt took in a shaky breath as he felt Blaine press into him. "God...Blaine.."

Blaine moved his finger faster, "Kurrtt...god, you're so tight..."

Kurt rolled his hips slightly onto Blaine's finger, giving light moans and whimpers.

Blaine slowly added another finger, working them quickly.

God it felt amazing to have the familiar feeling of Blaine's fingers inside of him. "Blaine.." Kurt panted, starting to slowly fuck himself on them.

"Are you ready?" Blaine breathed out.

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine slipped his fingers out, slicking up his throbbing cock as Kurt positioned himself.

Kurt slowly pushed himself down Blaine's length, panting harshly. "God..B-Blaine.." He breathed out, placing his hands on Blaine's stomach and letting himself adjust to his lover.

"Fuck!" Blaine gasped, trying to stay still so he didn't hurt his fiancé.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly as he slowly raised and lowered himself.

"Oh shit! Kurt!" Blaine cried out, placing his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt breathed heavily in Blaine's ear as he worked himself up and down Blaine's thick member.

Blaine let out a sharp whine; Kurt's breathing making him shiver.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly before he sat straight up, bouncing on Blaine's cock and moaning loudly.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name as he watched the slender boy ride him.

Kurt threw his head back and reached behind him, placing his hands on Blaine's thighs as he arched his back, riding Blaine harder.

"Fuck! Baby! You're so sexy.." Blaine moaned loudly, his hands running up and down Kurt's stomach and chest.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's hands on him. "Yes...Blaine...You feel so good.."

Blaine flung his head back, moaning louder than usual. "Baby...god, yes!"

Kurt shifted his hips back a bit, causing Blaine to hit his prostate. His whole body jerked forward and he let out a sharp cry.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, pulling him down harder. "Baby! I'm so fucking close..."

Kurt panted each time he pushed down on Blaine. "Blaine…Please fill me...I want to feel you.."

Blaine thrust up into Kurt, screaming as he spilt his seed.

Kurt shivered, moaning as he felt Blaine's wet heat inside of him. He followed soon after cumming on Blaine's chest and stomach. He collapsed forward, his body quivering.

Blaine panted heavily, rubbing small circles on his fiancé's back. "Fuck, Kurt..."

"I love you.." Kurt breathed.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you more than anything."

Kurt gingerly pulled off of Blaine, rolling to the side and cuddling up to his chest.

Blaine turned onto his side, holding Kurt close. "I'm sure that's something Finn did not miss," Blaine giggled.

"Well hopefully he's still asleep. Honestly that boy could sleep through a tornado.." Kurt said.

"I hope so...He's good at letting things slip in front of your dad..."

"When did he let something slip?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"All the time!" Blaine said, laughing. "But your dad usually finds a way to dismiss it before he understands what is being said."

"True.." Kurt sighed, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "What did you want to do today?"

"Well...I remember your mom said she wanted to talk to you today...Did she say what time she wanted you home?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine sighed loudly. "No...I'm kind of nervous about that..."

Kurt looked down. "Me too...Did she sound upset when you told her?"

Blaine closed his eyes, thinking of how his mother had been taking care of him the past few weeks. "She's worried."

"That...It'll happen again?"

"I guess," Blaine said softly. "I don't really know what she's thinking."

Kurt stayed silent, pulling himself closer to Blaine as he bit his lip in thought.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine whispered.

"Why? You have no reason to be.." Kurt said, looking up at his fiancé.

Blaine looked down. "I should've kept it in so she didn't see..."

"Blaine...You should never hide your feelings...no matter what they are. Especially from your mom.." Kurt said seriously.

"But I don't want her to be worried or anything..." Blaine whispered.

"She's your mom, she's always going to worry about you." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "I just want things how they were."

"Me too...But, considering your mother doesn't hate me, they will be.." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

Blaine gave a small smile. "That's true."

"Come on…I wanna make you breakfast.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose and standing. He reached an arm behind his head and stuck the other straight up in the air, balancing on his toes as he stretched.

Blaine's smile grew. "You're so cute."

Kurt laughed lightly before pulling on some sweatpants and Blaine's shirt from yesterday. "Come on you silly boy.." He said smiling and walking out of the room.

Blaine got dressed quickly and met Kurt downstairs. "What are you making?"

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, starting some coffee.

"Hmmm...Surprise me!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Alright baby…And what do you think you're wearing?" Kurt said, opening the fridge but looking at Blaine.

"It was what I found..."

"Shirt. Off." Kurt said simply, turning back to his task and pulling some things out of the fridge.

Blaine chuckled. "Alright," he said, taking his shirt off.

Kurt smiled and looked back over at Blaine as he slipped his shirt off.  
"Much better."

"You're silly," Blaine blushed.

"You're sexy." Kurt retorted, smiling to himself as he cracked some eggs into a bowl with one hand, and grabbed a whisk from a drawer.

Blaine's blush deepened. "You were sexy as hell last night..."

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush as he beat the eggs with the whisk skillfully.  
"I never thought I would be into that.." Kurt said, staring into the bowl.

"Me neither...But god…you were just so hot!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Not what I want to hear when I first wake up.." Finn mumbled from behind Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry, Finn..."

Finn lumbered into the kitchen, grabbing a large Tupperware bowl from under the counter and a box of lucky charms. Kurt looked back and snatched the huge plastic bowl away. "That's not what this is for.." Kurt snapped, replacing it with a small glass cereal bowl.

Blaine laughed. "Oh god, I've missed this."

The brothers both rolled their eyes and Kurt turned back to the food he was preparing and Finn to the fridge. He eyed Kurt before pulling out the carton of orange juice before looking at Blaine and holding a finger to his lips. Blaine nodded understandingly and Finn opened it, starting to drink the juice from the carton in large gulps.

"Finn if you don't get a glass right now, I swear to God.." Kurt said without looking up.

Blaine laughed loudly, walking up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. "You're so hot when you're mad..."

Kurt smiled, resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder as he started cutting up a green bell pepper. "Well Finn is mostly the reason for that, so thank him." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he saw Finn finishing the carton and throwing it across the kitchen to land in the trash can.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "He'd probably stop," he giggled.

"I would have no problem with that." Kurt giggled, turning his head to give Blaine a small kiss.

"But you two are so entertaining," Blaine pretended to pout.

"At least one of us enjoys his idiocy.." Kurt said, looking back at his step-brother who was pouring the cereal into the large plastic bowl again.  
"Finn!"

Blaine giggled. "Are you trying to piss him off?" he asked, looking at Finn.

"No, it's just I'm hungry and that's a really tiny bowl.." Finn said, pouring about half of the box into the large bowl and grimacing at the small one.

Blaine turned back to Kurt who was scolding at his stepbrother. "It's alright, baby."

"It's a cereal bowl! You put cereal in it! Hence the name, cereal bowl..." Kurt ranted.

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously. "I understand, but he's not going to listen. You know he won't just keep refilling the little one."

Kurt sighed in defeat as he poured the eggs into the skillet on the stove.

Blaine hopped up on the counter, watching as Finn devoured the cereal.

"You keep me sane.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"I'm glad to help," Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned as he continued cooking, humming happily to himself.

"Dude, where's your shirt?" Finn asked Blaine, mouth full of cereal.

"I'm not allowed to wear one," Blaine said simply.

Finn just looked between the two before shrugging it off, thinking it best not to ask.

Blaine smiled to himself, watching as Kurt finished cooking.

"Go sit!" Kurt said happily, exited to be cooking for Blaine as he slid the omelet onto the plate.

Blaine jumped down and sat next to Finn. "It smells delicious!"

Kurt smiled and poured Blaine some coffee and opening a new carton of orange juice, and pouring him some of that as well before setting everything in front of him.

"You spoil me," Blaine smiled widely, taking a sip of the coffee.

Kurt kissed the top of his fiancé's head. "Because I love you.." he said happily, going to clean up.

"I love you too," Blaine said sweetly, taking a bit of his food and rolling his eyes back. "Oh my god! This is good!"

"Thank you.." Kurt said smiling and washing the dishes.

"Why don't you cook for me?" Finn asks.

"You never ask." Kurt said simply.

"I didn't ask," Blaine chimed in.

"You don't have to.." Kurt giggled, looking over at Blaine and smiling lovingly.

Blaine stuck out his tongue to Finn. "Ha! He likes me more than youuu!"

Finn quickly snatched Blaine's fork and stole a bite of the omelet, laughing as he did so, before tossing the fork back on Blaine's plate.

Blaine playfully pushed Finn. "Hey! He's stealing my food!"

"Finn.." Kurt said in a warning tone, "You do realize I'm holding a knife correct?" He said, his back to them as he washed the dishes.

"Oooo! You in troubleee!" Blaine said in a childish tone to Finn.

Finn laughed. "He's all talk." Finn said to Blaine cockily, taking a bite of his cereal.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Blaine giggled.

"I've had this speech before, 'I'm going to cut you Finn'.." He said, mocking Kurt's tone before holding both of his arms out wide. "Not a scratch." He giggled, flinching a bit as Kurt quickly turned around to give him a bitch glare.

"Well he's recently been into punishment so I'd watch out," Blaine said, winking at Kurt.

Finn nearly choked on his cereal and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked, his face a brilliant shade of red.

"What? It was a joke!" Blaine said quickly, walking up to Kurt. "Besides, you're the one that was 'punished'." he whispered.

Kurt shivered as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Maybe it's because I still feel guilty and I feel I deserve to be.." Kurt whispered back.

"Are you saying you want more?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt gave a small grin. "I'm not saying I don't.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Maybe this time we can go somewhere alone...So I can give you what you deserve," Blaine said darkly.

Kurt suppressed a moan as he pushed his hips back into Blaine a bit.

Blaine pressed Kurt's body to the counter with his own. "Would you like that?" he asked, biting Kurt's ear.

Kurt looked back seeing that Finn had decided to leave the kitchen.  
Good choice.  
He rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "God, yes.."

Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear. "Because you've been a very bad boy."

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "I know.." he panted, rolling his hips back again.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick slap to his ass before going back to his plate.

Kurt gasped before whining as Blaine walked away, looking back at him with desperate eyes.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Ugh...I hate you.." Kurt grumbled before starting to wash the dishes again.

"No you don't," Blaine chuckled.

"I love you Blaine Anderson, but I don't like you very much right now." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"But why?" Blaine pouted, trying not to smile.

"You know good and well why.." Kurt said, turning off the water and drying his hands with a rag.

"Come here," Blaine said, motioning for Kurt to sit in his lap.

Kurt sighed and walked over to Blaine, sitting in his lap.

Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's thighs. "Can I make it up to you"'

"How do you plan on doing that?" Kurt asked.

"By giving you whatever it is you want right now.." Blaine said hotly.

"Blaine...Finn's right in the next room.." Kurt said, despite his stiffening cock. Oh lord, now he was an exhibitionist too? Kurt Hummel had some problems.

"You don't seem to mind..." Blaine said, biting Kurt's neck. "What do you want baby?"

Kurt gasped lightly. "God...Um.." he couldn't think straight, the thrill of possibly getting caught humming through his body. "Y-...Your mouth baby.."

"My mouth is right here," Blaine teased.

"You know what I mea-ah!...mean.." Kurt panted.

"You could mean two different things, Kurt..." Blaine said matter-of-fact.

"What's the other?" Kurt asked breathing becoming heavy.

Blaine slid his hand under Kurt, grabbing his ass tightly. "There..."

Kurt gasped, his hips bucking up slightly. "Yes.."

"Where do you want this?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt loved how Blaine's voice got when he was like this. "Here.." He said, placing a hand over Blaine's, which was still on his ass.

"Right here? What if Finn walks in?"

Kurt jumped off of Blaine's lap. Thank God they had a closed kitchen. He closed the door and grabbed a chair, shoving it under the doorknob so it wouldn't open.

Blaine pulled Kurt back, bending him over the table and running his hand down Kurt's luscious ass. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes Baby...please.." Kurt panted.

Blaine got down on his knees, slowly spreading Kurt's cheeks.

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, pushing his hips back a bit.

Blaine ran his tongue around the wanton entrance. "What baby?"

"God, that.." Kurt breathed out, biting his lip to stay quiet.

Blaine licked more firmly. "This?"

"Yes baby!" Kurt whined.

Blaine moaned, slipping his tongue deeper.

Kurt gripped the edges of the table, panting harshly.

Blaine curled his tongue up as he entered Kurt completely, reaching around to stroke Kurt's throbbing cock.

Kurt bit his lip and held back a groan. He didn't know whether to move back into Blaine's tongue or forward into his hand.

Blaine worked his tongues faster, gently grabbing Kurt's ass with his free hand.

Kurt almost cried out, biting his lip harder.

"You're so fucking sexy..." Blaine breathed out before darting back into Kurt, tightening his grip on his cock.

Kurt felt the white heat low on his stomach at Blaine's words. "Blaine...I…I'm gonna cum.."

Blaine moaned loudly. "Cum for me baby..."

Kurt's body jerked forward as he moaned against the wood of the table, cumming hard into Blaine's hand.

Blaine slowly slid his tongue out, pumping Kurt until he had softened.

Kurt panted harshly, his legs shaking and Blaine kissed up his back.

Blaine reached his neck, kissing him softly. "Feel better?"

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed, smiling.

Blaine stood up to go wash his hands. "So...You really want to do that though?"

Kurt pulled up his sweatpants and removed the chair from under the doorknob. "Do what?" He asks, still bleary in his post-orgasm haze.

"Wanting me to really punish you?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt blushed. "Only...Only if you want to.."

"I think it would be...hot..." Blaine admitted. "But where...?"

"Maybe…we could go to a hotel or something?" Kurt asked, wiping down the table with a rag.

"Okay," Blaine smiled.

"Do you want to tonight?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Really? What would you tell your dad?" Blaine asked.

"That...I'm staying with Mercedes.." Kurt said.

"Hmm...Maybe I can go home to get clothes and talk to my mom and say I'm staying with both of you so she'll feel better..." Blaine suggested.

"That works.." Kurt says smiling. "And I got paid a couple of days ago so we'll have money for it.."

Blaine sighed. "I'm still waiting for call backs..."

"It's okay baby...You'll find something soon.."

"I hope so. I kind of owe my mom money..." Blaine said quietly.

"For what?" Kurt asked, looking up at his fiancé.

"I asked her to help me keep up with the ring payments..."

"I'll help you Blaine.." Kurt said, recalling how he'd been keeping up with the payments for Blaine's ring despite the break up.

"You don't have to.." Blaine said quietly.

"Baby...we're in this together...Always.." Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek. "I mean, I don't get paid much, but I have some saved up.."

Blaine smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine.

"I should probably get going soon so she won't think I'm just coming and going..."

"Alright.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine close.

"What time did you want to meet up?" Blaine asked.

"Six?"

"Sounds good. Let me know where to meet you," Blaine smiled.

"I will baby...I can't wait.." Kurt said, smiling back.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'll see you tonight."

Kurt kissed him again. "Bye Blaine.."

"Bye babe," Blaine said, grabbing his stuff and heading to his car. He drove back to his house, sighing as he parked.

He slowly got out of the car and walked inside. Marissa heard Blaine come inside from the kitchen. "Hey honey." She called.

"Hey mom," Blaine said, walking into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" She asked, pouring her and her son some coffee.

"Really well..." Blaine smiled.

"So...You two are back together?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Blaine said simply. "Mom...I love him..."

"I know Blaine...It's just...He left you so easily...What makes you think he wouldn't do that again?" She said seriously, looking into her son's eyes.

Blaine sighed. She had a point. "I just know. He knows what he did. And he regrets all of it..."

"Forgive me for being a bit skeptical.." She said a bit bitterly. "I just can't believe he did it in the first place.." she trailed off, looking away.

"Mom, I understand. You don't want to see me like that again..."

"It's just you're so sweet and loving and forgiving Blaine...I just don't want him to take advantage of you..." She said softly.

"I know. But he knows. It's all or nothing this time. No more chances after this. It just...It feels right," Blaine explained. "I'm in love with him."

"I know.." she sighed sipping her coffee.

"What does he have to do to prove himself? He'll do it. Mom, I need him..." Blaine said desperately.

"Blaine…I'm not saying you can't be with him...But, I'm not in love with the idea.." She said simply.

"I just want you to be happy for me..." Blaine said quietly. "I'm positive that he's the only one for me."

Marissa closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Just...Give me some time.."

"Okay..." Blaine said, looking down.

"Come here.." She walked over and pulled her son into her arms, kissing his head.  
"I'm sorry baby...Just...How he made you feel…It's going to be hard to forgive him.."

"I know. If I were you, I'd feel the same," Blaine said, leaning against his mother.

"I'm not forbidding you to see him...I just want you to be careful.." She said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I promise. I will."

"I love you.." She said, kissing his head again.

"I love you too," Blaine said, giving a small smile.

She broke the hug and gave her son a weak smile. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Well...Mercedes wanted me to come stay the night," Blaine said. "If that's alright."

"That's alright sweetheart." She said going back to her coffee.

"I still have a few hours though. Did you want to do anything?" Blaine asked.

"I hadn't planned on it...Want to watch old movies?' She said smiling.

"Yes!" Blaine said happily.

Marissa smiled at her son and they cuddled up on the couch to watch Funny Girl.

Blaine loved how close they were. He relaxed and sang along with all the songs as his mom smiled.

Later that day, as they were finishing Gypsy, Blaine looked over and noticed the time.

"Hey mom, I have to get ready..." Blaine said softly.

"Alright sweetheart.." she said, kissing his forehead before he stood.

Blaine walked to his room to get everything he needed before pulling out his phone and sending a text to Kurt.  
"I'm getting ready to leave. Love you."

"Alright baby, meet me at Lima Inn."

Blaine's heart sped up. He walked out of his room, saying bye to his mom before heading to his car.

Kurt sat in his car, tapping his foot as he fiddled with the card key for their room. He was waiting for Blaine and he had to admit he was a bit nervous.

Blaine pulled up to the hotel. He grabbed his things and walked up to Kurt's car.

Kurt saw Blaine and smiled lightly, grabbing his things and stepping out of the car.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a small kiss.  
"Hey..you ready?"

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's free hand

Kurt led Blaine to their room.  
122.  
They walked inside. It was nice. Clean. Mediocre at best. But it was just a simple hotel.

Blaine set his things down and sighed. "I'm kind of nervous..."

"Me too.." Kurt admitted, setting his bag on the floor. "But I'm sure I want to do this if you are.."

"I do," Blaine smiled. "We just haven't really planned anything before."

Kurt watched as Blaine sat on the king-sized bed. He walked over and straddled his lap, facing him.  
"Well...Let's just wing it from here on out and see where it goes.." Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled Kurt down for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said smiling.

"Did you just want to do it...Or..." Blaine asked nervously.

"What we talked about earlier.." Kurt blushed.

Blaine kissed Kurt's blush. "I love when you do that."

Kurt smiled, blushing harder and looking up at Blaine from under his lashes.

"You're doing it again," Blaine said, his voice dropping a little.

"Doing what?" Kurt asked, feigning ignorance.

"Blushing and looking so innocent!"

Kurt smiled lightly. "But you know I'm not.." He said chuckling.

"Tell me how bad you've been..."

"Bad enough to be punished.." Kurt said, leaning down and licking up the shell of Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered. "Undress," he said simply.

Kurt smiled and stood in front of Blaine, slowly removing each layer of clothing.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes as Kurt slowly stripped. "How bad do you need to be punished?"

Kurt was down to his boxer briefs when he got down on his knees in front of Blaine. "So badly baby...You know I deserve it.." He said, looking up at his fiancé through his lashes again.

Blaine licked his lips. "Get on your knees on the bed."

Kurt did as he was told slowly before looking back at Blaine who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Blaine stood, walking up behind Kurt and running his nails down his fiancé's back.

Kurt mewled lightly, arching his back and letting his eyes flutter closed.

Blaine slowly brought his hands over Kurt's ass, squeezing roughly.

"Ahh..Blaine.." Kurt moaned, pushing his hips back into Blaine's touch.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping.

"Yes.." Kurt said softly, rolling his body a bit.

Blaine brought his hand down, slapping Kurt's ass.

Kurt gasped."Ohfuckyes.."

Oh damn! Kurt's voice was hot. "Damn baby, you're so sexy!" he breathed out, spanking him harder.

Kurt's hands fisted into the sheets as the pleasure-filled pain went through his body in short waves.

"Tell me if it's too much..." Blaine said softly, running his hand over the red mark on Kurt.

Kurt nodded, moaning lightly at the soothing touch.

Blaine bent over, kissing down Kurt's back before bringing his hand down again.

"Blaine!" Kurt panted, the pain worse than earlier. He couldn't get enough.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked.

"Yes..Just don't stop.." Kurt said pleadingly.

Blaine brought his hand down harder, making Kurt arch his back. "Fuck, Kurt! You've been a very bad boy," he said darkly, bringing his hand down again.

Kurt moaned, leaning down on his elbows, sticking his ass up to Blaine. He'd never felt more vulnerable.

"God damn, baby! You're so hot like this!" Blaine breathed out.

Kurt looked back at Blaine. "God I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly, before dragging his nails back down Kurt's back.

Kurt gasped harshly, closing his eyes again.

Kurt moaned, trying to push back closer to Blaine.

Blaine smacked Kurt's ass. "Nu uh. Be patient."

Kurt whined, "But-" he started, but Blaine cut him off.

"The more you try, the longer you have to wait!" Blaine said sternly.

Kurt whimpered, trying to stay completely still for Blaine.

Blaine lightly pressed in before quickly pulling away, laughing darkly as Kurt whined.

"Blaine.." Kurt groaned.

"Yes baby?"

"Please..."

"I don't think you're ready, Kurt," Blaine said, bringing his hand back down.

"Blaine, I am. Please, I am.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine trailed his fingers up Kurt's thighs, wrapping his hand around Kurt's throbbing cock.

Kurt gasped, unable to prevent his hips from pushing forward a bit.

Blaine gave Kurt a few strokes before letting go. "What do you want, Kurt?"

Kurt gave a small noise at the loss of Blaine's hand. "Fuck me...Please.." Kurt panted.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's pleading. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard Blaine..." Kurt gasped, picking himself up so he was on his hands and knees again.

"Let me grab the lube," Blaine said, walking to the bags.

Kurt waited on the bed, panting heavily.

Blaine returned, positioning himself behind Kurt and slicking himself up.

Kurt pushed his hips back a bit, growing impatient.

Blaine spanked Kurt once more. "What did I say?"

Kurt groaned, gritting his teeth. "To be patient..."

Blaine smiled to himself. "That's right," he moaned, stroking himself.

Kurt bit his lip, trying not to push back. He was so used to getting what he wanted from Blaine. He held back a frustrated groan.

Blaine brought Kurt's hips back, slowly pressing the head against Kurt.

"Blaine.." Kurt panted, tossing his head back.

Blaine dragged his nails down Kurt's back before slowly pressing in.

Kurt moaned at the stretch, and at the relief of feeling his fiancé fill him. "Oh God..Thank you.." Kurt panted.

Blaine pressed all the way inside of Kurt. "Are you ready baby?"

"Yes Blaine! Please..Now.." Kurt groaned.

Blaine pulled out, sliding his hands down Kurt's back as he slammed into Kurt.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine slid out but as soon as he quickly pounded back into him Kurt made the most obscene noise Blaine had ever heard.

Blaine quickly pounded into Kurt repeatedly, angling himself to hit his fiancé's prostate.

"Oh Fuck! Blaine! Yes! Fuck me baby!" Kurt moaned, his fingers twining into the thin sheets.

Blaine clawed down Kurt's sides as he slammed into his slender fiancé. "You're my little slut, aren't you, Kurt?"

"Fuck! Yes Blaine! I'm your fucking slut...Oh! Oh shit!" Kurt practically screamed. "Blaine…m-my hair…Please Baby.."

Blaine smiled to himself, grabbing Kurt by the hair and pulling him against his chest.

Kurt let out a high moan as Blaine pulled him.  
"Unh! Blaine! O-oh God!"

Blaine thrust into Kurt faster as he tugged on his hair. He sucked Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth, lightly biting him.

Kurt felt like he was in fucking heaven right now. Between Blaine's cock pounding him, his hand in his hair, and his teeth on his ear, he felt like he could do this forever. He let out a deep groan and pushed his hips back, letting Blaine get at a better angle.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tighter. He was pretty sure there would be bruises tomorrow. He breathed hotly in Kurt's ear, telling him how sexy he is like this.

Kurt gasped and moaned loudly. He'd never been this vocal before, mostly because they were always under the radar at his house, or he didn't want to mortify Blaine's mother more than she already was, but damn, this felt way too good to hold anything in. He rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine! Ungh...Your...cock feels so...Ah! Fucking good!"

"Fuck baby! I love how you take my cock like a slut. You're so fucking tight, Kurt!" Blaine moaned loudly, slapping Kurt's ass again, reveling in Kurt's moans.

Kurt cried out. "Yes! Oh God baby…I've been such a slut...Fuck!" he groaned rolling his hips back.

Blaine quickened hid thrusts, hitting Kurt's sweet bundle of nerves. He scratched down his fiancé's chest, whispering in his ear. "Cum for me baby."

Kurt didn't want this to end, but he had been holding it in for so long, it was starting to feel like a cramping need inside of him. Blaine's whisper let him fall over the edge, practically screaming as he came hard on the sheets in front of him.

Kurt's screams and fluttering muscles sent Blaine into sheer bliss as he ran his fingertips over Kurt's soft skin as they came down from their glorious orgasms.

Kurt panted heavily, still resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as his chest heaved, his legs quivering a bit. The both collapsed together and Blaine pulled Kurt close, kissing his hair as he went to pull out, but Kurt reached back, placing a hand on his hip. "No..I want to..Sleep like this...If..If that's okay.." Kurt panted, not wanting the feeling of being filled by Blaine to go away so easily.

Blaine thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure?"

"Please.." Kurt breathed out.

"O-okay," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck. "Kurt?"

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked, turning his head slightly.

"Well...I was just wondering...umm...nevermind..."Blaine said, blushing hard.

"What is it?.." Kurt questioned softly, rubbing up and down the arm Blaine had draped over his waist.

"I was just wondering...if maybe, you know...you'd want to do that...to me sometime...?" Blaine asked slowly.

Kurt smiled to himself, eyes still closed. "I would love to baby.." He said sweetly.

"Really?" Blaine breathed out. "You just looked so hot. And fuck, Kurt! You've never been that vocal before. It was the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

"Because I loved it." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine's smile turned down a little. "I'm glad, baby."

Kurt thought he caught a hint of something in Blaine's voice, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Are you okay Blaine?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly, trying to push his nagging thoughts to the side.

"No baby...I know when something's wrong...talk to me.." Kurt whispered. Despite his wishes he slowly moved his hips up, letting Blaine slide out of him before he turned to face his fiancé.

"It's stupid..." Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes at himself.

"Blaine, nothing that upsets you is stupid.." Kurt said, placing a soft hand on his cheek as he looked into his eyes.

"It's just...I don't know...You enjoyed it so much tonight...I felt like maybe...it wasn't all that...good...in the past..." Blaine admitted quietly.

"Blaine...I love every time we do things...Every time.." He said seriously. "Just because we don't do the…different…things...all the time, doesn't mean I don't love everything we do.."

"I told you it was stupid..." Blaine sighed. "You're just usually not vocal so I was worried. That was so hot though."

"It's not stupid Blaine...You had a concern and you voiced it…But I'm not always that vocal because I don't want my dad to hear, or to traumatize your mother anymore." Kurt said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, i think I've done that enough already," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggled, pulling himself closer to Blaine. "I love you so much Blaine…Everything about you.."

Blaine sighed happily. "I love you too Kurt. More than I could ever begin to explain."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, wrapping his arms around his waist as well, pressing the lines of their bodies against one another.

Blaine sighed happily, hoping they'd be like this forever.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Be incredibly sexy and irresistible one second, and then be amazingly adorable the next.." Kurt said smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled, nuzzling into Blaine's neck. "Most people are only one of those...You're both.."

"I try," Blaine laughed, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Don't lie, you know it comes effortlessly." Kurt said smiling.

"Yes, I'm just so smooth like that," Blaine giggled.

"I know.." Kurt said happily, kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine gave a little moan. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

"Promise you'll always be here?"

"I swear.."

"Thank you..." Blaine said quietly.

They were silent for a bit before Kurt spoke up again.  
"Blaine?.."

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"You said you still had our rings right?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled.

"Can we go get them from your house tomorrow?"

"They're in my bag actually..." Blaine said softly.

"Really?" Kurt said, smiling at the pleasant surprise.

"I told you, I always kept them on me..."

"Well Mr. Anderson, it isn't proper for an engaged man to not have a ring on his finger now is it?" Kurt giggled.

"No it isn't," Blaine smiled, getting up to get the rings.

Kurt watched smiling as Blaine pulled the rings out of the bag and returned to bed.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you take this ring back?"

Tears quickly gathered in Kurt's eyes as he nodded.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt passionately. "Thank you."

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's as the tears slipped down his cheeks. He took Blaine's ring from him with shaking hands. "Blaine Everett Anderson.." He breathed out. "Will you forgive me for the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life...And wear this ring again?"

"It would only make me the happiest person alive," Blaine said, his eyes getting watery.

Kurt smiled through the tears as he slipped the ring on Blaine's finger.

Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered against his fiancé's lips.

Blaine yawned loudly as he cuddled closer to Kurt.

Kurt lifted up his hand and pet Blaine's curls.  
"Goodnight baby.."

Blaine smiled. "Good night, love."


	29. Chapter 29

The light streamed into the hotel room as Kurt flung the thick curtains open smiling.  
"Come on Blaine, time to wake up!" He said, way too cheerfully for a Sunday morning.

Blaine rolled over to cuddle with Kurt, groaning when he wasn't there.

Kurt clapped a couple of times.  
"You aren't going to make me shower alone are you?"

"Hold on," Blaine said, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope!" Kurt said crawling on to the bed and sitting back on his haunches. "Just in a good mood!" He mused, bouncing a bit as he looked down at his sleepy fiancé.

Blaine slowly sat up and stretched. "Mmm, alright."

Kurt smiled before quickly straddling Blaine and pinning his hands down over his head.

Blaine smiled up at his fiancé. "Well hey there."

"Hi.." Kurt said happily.

Blaine giggled. "You're so cute."

Kurt stuck his tongue out a bit, smiling wide before giving Blaine a little kiss.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Blaine smiled.

"I really don't know! I just am!" Kurt laughed.

"I thought you wanted to shower?" Blaine said, looking up at his pinned hands.

"Nope! Changed my mind! I want a bubble bath.." Kurt said, looking down at Blaine. His blue eyes seeming to glow with his mood.

Blaine giggled. "You want me to get it ready?"

"If you don't mind.." He said softly.

"I don't mind. But you'll have to let me go," Blaine said.

"But, I don't want to."

"What do you want?" Blaine grinned.

"To suck you off.." Kurt said simply.

Blaine shivered. "Oh god...Please..."

Kurt smiled happily before leaning down to kiss Blaine's neck, scraping his teeth across the light stubble.

Blaine gasped, rolling his hips up to Kurt.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest, taking one of Blaine's nipples between his teeth.

"Ah! Kuurrrttt!" Blaine moaned loudly.

"Thank you for letting me do this Blaine.." Kurt said, kissing down Blaine's stomach. "You know how much I love it.."

"Fuck...you can do this...whenever you want..." Blaine said, writhing under Kurt's lips.

"Mmm...I'll remember that.." Kurt said before dragging his tongue along Blaine's hip.

Blaine knew Kurt would take advantage of that. Probably in the most inappropriate time too. He sucked in a deep breath as Kurt moved lower.

Kurt took Blaine's cock in his hand, pumping slowly as he teasingly licked the tip.

"UNNGH!" Blaine screamed, arching his back.

Kurt smiled before slowly sinking his mouth over Blaine's cock.

Blaine panted under Kurt. "Fuckbaby!yourmouth!"

Kurt hummed happily as he bobbed his head, keeping his tongue pressed to the underside of Blaine's cock.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "So, so fucking...good...fuck!"

Kurt ran his soft hands down Blaine's thighs, speeding up his movements.

"Kurt! Baby! Oh god!" Blaine cried out.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with those electric blue eyes.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt's, moaning as he saw the most beautiful blue he had ever seen.

Kurt sped up his movements as he dug his nails into Blaine's hips.

"AHHH! FUCK! KURT," Blaine screamed, throwing his head back.

Kurt loved how he could make Blaine fall apart like this. It didn't hurt that he also loved doing it. He let his eyes flutter closed as he teased the spot under the head with the tip of his tongue.

Blaine's breathing sped up. "B-baby! I'm so...uunnnghh! So c-close!"

Kurt took Blaine as deep as he could, doing more amazing things with his tongue.

Blaine's breath came out in continuous short gasps. "K-Kurt...I'm...I'm about..." he cried out before shooting his warm load down his fiancé's throat.

Kurt moaned, swallowing around Blaine, sucking him until he felt him start to soften.

Blaine fell back onto the bed after watching Kurt swallow him. He panted heavily until his breathing came back to normal.

Kurt scooted up a bit, resting his chin on Blaine's stomach and smiling pleasantly.

Blaine looked down at his fiancé. "Fuck, baby..."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's stomach. "Thank you.."

Blaine shook his head. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled, sliding up to kiss Blaine.

"I could really use that bath now," Blaine giggled.

"Yeah." Kurt said happily, standing quickly.

Blaine stood up and walked to the bathroom to get the water ready.

Kurt walked into the bathroom and saw Blaine slipping into the bubble filled tub. He smiled and pulled of his boxer briefs, doing the same. He leaned back against Blaine and set his legs over the edge of the tub, letting them hang off the side.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Thank you for everything, Kurt."

"Like what?" Kurt asked, playing with some bubbles. "I haven't done anything.."

"Taking me back...Last night...This morning..." Blaine said as he watched Kurt.

"Baby...You took me back...I was the one that left.." Kurt said, looking back at Blaine.

"Still.." Blaine said. "I'm just happy now."

"I'm glad.." Kurt said, closing his eyes and laying his head back against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grabbed a rag and his body soap, lathering it up and washing Kurt.

Kurt sighed softly, leaning into the touch.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered.

"I love you.." Kurt said, turning his head to kiss Blaine's jaw softly.

Blaine smiled. "I love you, too."

"Is this what it's going to be like?" Kurt asked softly as he felt Blaine start to wash his chest. "When we get our own place?"

"Better," Blaine smiled.

"How could this be any better?" Kurt asked.

"It won't be a hotel," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed lightly. "True.."

"Even though this was pretty amazing..."

"It was.." Kurt smiled. "Hey Baby?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"How do you picture it will be when we're married?" He asked, opening his eyes to look back at Blaine.

"It'll be amazing. You and me in New York with great jobs, saving money before having a baby..." Blaine said, closing his eyes and picturing it.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "I can't wait.."

"Me neither, baby."

Kurt sighed happily, letting his eyes slip closed again as he turned his head, placing his lips against Blaine's neck.

Blaine gave a soft moan as he finished washing Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine's moan and he sucked at a spot on his fiancé's neck.

"Kuuurrrt..." Blaine moaned a bit louder.

Kurt bit down lightly before licking over the spot.

Blaine whined. "Please..."

"Please what baby?" Kurt asked.

"I need you..."

"How do you want me baby?" Kurt whispered, pushing his hips back.

"Inside me...please..." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine softly, pressing their chests together.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, wrapping his hands in Kurt's hair.

Kurt moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as Blaine grinded his hips up towards Kurt.

Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine closer. "I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said before kissing his fiancé passionately.

Blaine kissed him back, his lips full with heat. "I love you too, Kurt, so, so much!"

Kurt felt as Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist.  
"D-do you want me to stretch you baby?"

"Please.." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt reaches down between them, slowly pressing a finger into Blaine as he kissed his fiancé's forehead.

Blaine gasped as Kurt slowly pushed in. He leaned his head back, working himself on Kurt's finger as he added another.

Kurt watched in awe as the olive skinned boy in front of him panted harshly.  
"You're so beautiful Blaine.."

"Mmm...God...Another...please..."

Kurt pushed in another finger, slowly stretching Blaine as he kissed lovingly at his neck and collar bones.

Blaine's breath came out ragged. "Kurt...now...I-I'm ready..."

Kurt slipped his fingers out and positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, keeping his lips against Blaine's forehead as he slowly pushed in.

Blaine's breathing increased as he felt Kurt enter him. He looked up, locking eyes with his fiancé, his eyes filled with love and lust.

Kurt looked down at Blaine as he slowly started to grind his hips, moaning breathlessly.

Blaine arched his back a little as slight moans escaped his lips.

Kurt kissed Blaine softy as he placed his hands on his hips, "Blaine.." Kurt panted.

Blaine let out a small whimper. "Ungh...you feel so...so good..."

"God Baby.." Kurt moaned, speeding up his movements a little and burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"Kurt...Please...M-my neck..." Blaine begged, tilting his to the side.

Kurt bit down on Blaine's neck, sucking softly as he dug his fingers into his hips.

Blaine gasped loudly, wrapping his legs tighter around Kurt. "Ohhhh, baby!"

Kurt bit a little harder, thrusting faster into Blaine as he angled himself to hit his prostate.

"KURT!" Blaine cried out. "Fuck me, harder! Please baby...I-I need it..."

Kurt gasped. "Fuck Blaine..." He pulled Blaine closer before slamming into him and gripping his hips.

"Ahhh! Nnggghhh!" Blaine screamed. "Fuck baby! I'm c-close!"

Kurt moaned loudly. "M-Me too Blaine..Fuck!"

Blaine grinded his hips, meeting Kurt's every thrust. He arched his back as much as he could, screaming as he shot his warm load between the two of them.

Kurt cried out, spilling his cum inside of Blaine as he pushed himself deep inside of his fiancé.

Blaine panted as he rode out his orgasm, keeping his arm fastened around Kurt's neck. "Kiss me.."

Kurt leaned in quickly, kissing Blaine hard as he massaged his tongue with his own, moaning lightly.

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's wets hair, pulling lightly.

Kurt whimpered before pulling away. "God Blaine, I love you.."

"I love you too, baby. More than I could ever explain." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine kissed him back softly. He shivered as Kurt pulled away. "Oh my god, I'm so cold.."

Kurt giggled. "Come on.." He said standing and grabbing a towel to wrap Blaine in.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaine asked as he stood. "That water got cold!"

Kurt wrapped the big towel around his fiancé's shoulders and pulled him close. "You get cold so much easier than I do.."

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder as he warmed him up.

Kurt started humming 'La Vie En Rose' softly as he held Blaine.

Blaine smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to Kurt.

"You wanna go lie down baby?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. "What time do we have to check out?"

"In a couple of hours.."

"Okay," Blaine said, walking over to the bed

Kurt slid under the blankets, kissing Blaine's damp curls as he did the same. Kurt pulled him close as he shivered lightly. "You're gonna get sick if I don't warm you up.."

Blaine cuddled closer. "I guess you better warm me up then..."

Kurt smiled, placing his chin on top of Blaine's head and wrapping his arms around him.

Blaine let out a soft sigh. "I've missed this..."

"Me too.." Kurt whispered, running his hand up and down Blaine's back lovingly.

"So..." Blaine said quietly. "How are we going to deal with my mom?"

"What did she say yesterday when you talked to her?" Kurt asked softly.

"She wasn't going to keep me from you but basically you have to earn her trust again..." Blaine said, his voice almost a whisper.

Kurt nodded lightly, looking into the off-white of the walls.  
"I'll try my best.."

Blaine turned so he was facing Kurt. "I want to help. I just don't know what to do..."

"It's okay Blaine…We'll get through this, and I'll show your mom just how committed I am to you.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine smiled widely, cupping Kurt's cheek. "I'm so happy."

"Me too baby..me too.." Kurt smiled.

That Monday at school. Kurt and Blaine walked in hand in hand, smiling happily at each other as they sat down, waiting for Mr. Schue.

Everyone except Finn stared at the two as they say down, still holding hands.

Kurt glanced around the room at the eyes on them. They all seemed to be mixed emotions.  
"Is there something in my hair?" He leaned over and asked Mercedes.

"They're looking at you and Blaine.." She replied quietly.

"Oh..Oh! Yes..I forgot!" Kurt stood up and stood in front of his peers.  
"Fellow glee-clubbers, I'm guessing by your curious glances, you're wondering if Blaine and I are indeed an Item again. The answer is yes. Please hold your applause.." He said smiling.

Everyone smiled and told Kurt it was about time. Santana looked up at Kurt with that knowing smirk.

"Well I'm guessing me and Britt knew before anyone else.." She said looking over at Brittany.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Did you tell Britt?"

Blaine shook his head in confusion. "No..."

Santana smiled mischievously.  
"On another note...I had a great weekend at the Lima Inn.. heard some pretty interesting things coming from the room next to mine...room 122?.."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. He squeezed Kurt's hand and looked at Brittany with pleading eyes for Santana to stop.

"Apparently someone has been a very bad boy.." Santana said chuckling. Brittany placed a hand on Santana's shoulder.  
"San...Please.."

Kurt blushed a deep red. "Oh my god..." he whispered.

"Santana..." Blaine begged.

"Santana that's enough." Finn finally said seriously, looking back at the Latina. "People have sex. And every time you hear about it doesn't mean you have to broadcast it to the world.."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I was just shocked. I thought he was a prude," she said, looking back at Kurt.

Kurt glared back at her. "I'm sure you don't want to get into this again Santana.." He said, squeezing Blaine's hand in a small effort to comfort him.

"Get into what?" Santana asked innocently, winking at Blaine.

"What exactly were you even doing at the hotel this weekend?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Same thing you were," the Latina shrugged. "Just...more discreet..."

Kurt groaned, turning around in his seat and looking of into the room. "You are impossible.."

"Just telling the truth," she said, turning back to Britt.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who looked on the verge of tears.  
"Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked softly.

"I'm fine," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as the rest of the club went back to their chatting.  
"Baby...No you aren't...Talk to me.."

"Not here..." Blaine said, staring at the floor. He didn't want to break down in front of the class.

Kurt saw how close Blaine was to crying and quickly stood again, staring at Santana.  
"Where the hell do you get off putting out everyone's business?" Kurt snapped, putting his hands on his hips.

Finn looked up quickly. He knew that move. "Kurt...Please don't..."

"No! No, see, Santana here, always has to be in someone else's life because she can't handle her own.." Kurt said matter of factly.

Santana turned quickly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about.." He said, looking over at Brittany. Santana still hadn't admitted they were dating yet, afraid to come out.

"You don't know anything!" Santana defended herself.

"Oh honey.." Kurt chuckled. "I know everything... I just don't tell anyone…But since we're spreading business..."

"Kurt!" Finn called. "Come on. Don't stoop to her level. Ignore her."

"Look at Blaine, Finn! She doesn't need to do this anymore! She needs to be taught a lesson.." Kurt said bitterly.

"Like you were the other night?" Santana said sourly. "No thank you."

Kurt lost it, jumping over the risers and at Santana. Next thing he knew he had a fistful of her hair in his hand and a pair of strong hands on his waist. He released her hair as he was pulled off of her, but not without trying to get at her again.  
"You stupid fucking- Let me go Finn!"

"Kurt! Do you want to get expelled? You can't just jump at a girl!" Finn said, holding a struggling Kurt back.

"No, its fine! Let him go! See what happens!" Santana raged, getting up to get at Kurt.

Puck grabbed Santana by her hips. "Calm him down. I'll take care of her," he said, picking her up and carrying her out the classroom.

Santana struggled in Puck's arms before he set her down in the hallway.

He pressed her against the lockers, twirling his fingers in her ponytail. "So how about you and I get a hotel room? You can take all the anger out on me. What do you say?"

"No!" She said angrily, trying to push him off of her. "We've been over for months, what makes you think I want you?"

"I'm Puckzilla, baby. Of course you want me," He said cockily.

She shoved him off of her before making a disgusted noise and strutting down the hall.

Puck shrugged, walking back inside. "Is he alright, dude?" he asked Finn.

Kurt sat in a chair next to Blaine, his arms and legs crossed. "I'm fine.." he said bitterly.

Blaine reach out a hand to Kurt, his eyes rimmed with red. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, relaxing a bit. "You have nothing to be sorry about.."

"You did that because she upset me. I should've stayed calm.." Blaine said quietly. "I just...I don't want that spread around school..."

"I know baby.." Kurt said calming down considerably. "But she deserved that.."

"Oh, I'm definitely not saying she didn't," Blaine said, tracing patterns on Kurt's pants.

"It's okay baby..Ugh That was really stupid of me wasn't it?" He sighed.

Blaine giggled. "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing in your position."

Kurt leaned against Blaine. "I know...but it was really stupid.."

Blaine held Kurt close. "She'll be alright."

Kurt looked back at everyone. "What happens in glee club stays in glee club?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

As if on cue, Mr. Schuster walked in smiling. "Okay gang regionals are comin' up so let's get started...Where's Santana?"

"She wasn't in the vest mood..." Blaine said.

"Well I guess we'll have to go on without her.." Mr. Schue said.

"I'll tell her what she missed," Britt said quietly.

After glee it was pouring rain as Kurt and Blaine stepped outside to walk to their cars.

Blaine kissed Kurt. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, here Blaine take my umbrella.." Kurt said, fishing it out of his bag.

"I don't want you to get sick baby," Blaine said softly.

"I don't want you to either." Kurt replied.

Blaine kissed Kurt, taking the umbrella, knowing he'd lose this argument.

"I love you baby." Kurt said smiling.

"I love you too Kurt."

Kurt pulled the collar of his jacket up and ran to his car, blowing a kiss to Blaine before he got in.

Blaine watched Kurt leave before pulling out the umbrella and heading to his car.

He tried to open it but it wouldn't go. He pushed the button as hard as he could and still nothing. He reached under it and tried to open it manually when he realized the little piece of metal that kept it open was missing. He sighed, folding it back up and shoving it in his bag. He parked further away than Kurt did.

Blaine ran to his car, jumping in quickly. It was then he remembered you get wetter by running. He was soaked. Blaine turned on the heat and headed home.

Kurt called Blaine that night as he curled up in bed.

"Hey baby," Blaine said, when he saw his phone light up.

"Hey Blaine.." Kurt said smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Laying here. What about you?"

"Same...Are you okay baby? You don't sound so good.."

"I think I'm getting sick..."

"You didn't use the umbrella I gave you?" Kurt asked.

"I couldn't get it to open," Blaine admitted.

"Oh Blaine I'm so sorry...Go take an antibiotic and drink some hot lemon tea…You'll feel better in the morning.." Kurt said softly as he heard Blaine cough.

"We don't have any. I have cough drops though."

Kurt sighed. "Alright baby..I'm gonna let you sleep..you need your rest."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

The next morning Blaine felt completely horrible. But he didn't want to miss class so he got dressed anyways and headed to school.

Kurt saw Blaine in the hallway and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.  
"Hey baby.."

Blaine sniffled. "Hey Kurt..."

Kurt walked in front of Blaine and gasped. He was pale and had a red nose. His eyes were heavy lidded and had dark circles below them.  
"Oh my god Blaine.." Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's forehead. "You're burning up..Come on..You're going home.." He said, grabbing his hand.

"I can't miss class..." Blaine protested.

"Not another word, you're sick." Kurt said, taking Blaine to his locker.

"But...It's a long drive back..." Blaine whined.

"I'll come with you." Kurt said determinedly as he grabbed Blaine's bag from him and slung it over his shoulder.

"What about your car?"

"Blaine, just hush, we'll figure it out." Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine said, following Kurt.

Later Kurt walked Blaine inside and walked him to his room. "I'm going to run to the store...change and lie down okay?" He said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine nodded, going to his dresser to find some sweats.

Blaine heard Kurt in the kitchen. He wrapped himself in a blanket and went to see what he was doing. "Hey.."

Kurt ran to the store and bought some lemon tea, some Nyquil, Robitussin, and other cold medicine. It looked like he was making a meth lab. He returned to Blaine's apartment and went to the kitchen, starting to make Blaine the tea. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine, looking absolutely pitiful. "Hey baby..Go lie back down.."

"It's boring in there." Blaine complained.

"You're sick Blaine." Kurt said as Blaine sat at the table anyways.

"Fine." Blaine groaned, walking back to his room.

Kurt giggled lightly as Blaine shuffled back to the room, pouting.

Blaine climbed back into bed, reaching over to his iPod and turning it on.

Kurt got a couple of pills and grabbed a glass of water, bringing it into Blaine's room and sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
"Blaine.." Kurt said softly, cupping his cheek.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, slowly sitting up.

"Here..take these.." Kurt said, holding out his hand that contained the medicine.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, taking them from Kurt.

"Nyquil, Tylenol cold and flu, and Mucinex." He said.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyebrows furrowed. "Can you even take all these together?"

"I do all the time…Well I mean when I'm sick. Knocks you right out." Kurt said, handing him the water.

"O-okay," Blaine said, taking the pills.

Kurt kissed his forehead as he took the glass from him.

"Lay down with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, taking his jacket off and slipping under the blankets with Blaine, pulling him close.

Blaine sighed as he felt Kurt's arm wrap around him.

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple.  
"My poor baby.." He said softly, smiling a bit as he stroked Blaine's hair.

Blaine relaxed at the touch. "Thank you, Kurt."

"Don't thank me.. I couldn't let you stay at school, and if I left you here alone, God knows what you'd do.." Kurt giggles.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"You would probably just lie down, not take care of yourself. But that's what I'm here for." Kurt said happily.

"Oh, yeah. Most likely," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead. "Try to sleep baby.."

"Will you be here all day?" Blaine asked.

"Of course.."

Blaine slid further underneath the covers, slowly drifting to sleep.

Blaine woke up a couple of hours later as Kurt walked into the room, holding a mug of hot tea and sitting on the chair next to him again. "Hey baby.." he said softly as he saw his fiancé was awake.

Blaine stretched as he opened his eyes. "Hey..."

"Here." He said softly, holding out the steaming mug to Blaine.

Blaine sat up, taking the mug and sipping it slowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..How,are you feeling?" Kurt asked, placing the back of his hand on Blaine's pale forehead. He was still warm.

"A little better," Blaine said giving a small smile.

"Good..Are you hungry?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah," Blaine said, taking another sip. "Can you make me noodles?"

"Yeah baby.." Kurt said smiling. He leaned forward, kissing Blaine's forehead. "I love you.." he said.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, watching as Kurt left his room.

Kurt went into the kitchen and made Blaine what he wanted, cleaning as he went. He brought Blaine his food, smiling at his sleepy fiancé.

"Mmm, thank you. Noodles are my favorite when I'm sick," Blaine said, taking the bowl.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "You are so cute.." he said, watching him eat.

Blaine blushed, giving a shy smile.

"I feel so bad Blaine...I should have checked the umbrella before I left that morning." Kurt sighed, smoothing some stray curls off of Blaine's forehead.

"Baby, it isn't your fault. People get sick all the time. I'll be better soon," Blaine assured him.

"I know...I just hate seeing you like this...You look miserable.." Kurt said softly.

"I'm sure I look worse than I feel. I'll be okay, especially since you brought me here and everything," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt smiled. "What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't?"

"True. I couldn't imagine a better one either."

Kurt blushed. "I love you Blaine.." he sighed happily.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine smiled. "Now come cuddle with me."

Kurt giggled and took Blaine's bowl, setting it on the nightstand. He lied down in bed next to Blaine, kissing the back of his neck.

Blaine chuckled. "That tickles!"

"I know.." Kurt smiled, doing it again.

Blaine giggled, squirming against Kurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you were sick." Kurt giggled. "I can't play with you because poor baby Blaine is sick." He teased.

Blaine turned, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "But it's ffuuunnnnn!"

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's chest.

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt smiled, holding him close.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I have to work tonight.." Kurt sighed.

"How will you get back?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I'll get Finn to pick me up.."

"Okay..." Blaine said quietly.

"You okay baby?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I don't want to let go..."

Kurt closed his eyes. "I know...I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. It's not like you're leaving to be alone or something."

"I know...But you're sick and I want to be here to take care of you..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine held onto Kurt tighter. "You have been though."

"That doesn't mean I should stop…I'll try to come back after work. I get off at five.." Kurt said, looking at the ceiling.

"Okay. But if you can't, just call me," Blaine said softly.

"Oh trust me baby...Nothings keeping me from you tonight.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled. "You're sweet."

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "Get some rest baby.."

Blaine let out a small whine. "Okay.."

"Hey...Don't whine.." Kurt giggled.

"I don't wanna sleep," Blaine pouted.

"You're sick though baby...You need your rest.." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's curls.

"But I already had one nap...I won't be able to sleep tonight..."

"You're right.." Kurt sighed. "I'm just worried about you.."

"I know," Blaine said softly. "If it makes you feel better, I'll just lay here and watch movies."

"Alright baby.." Kurt said softly. "Thank you.."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled. "I'll probably wind up falling asleep anyways," he giggled.

"Is your mom going to get mad I was here?" Kurt asked.

"If she is, I'll just explain what happened. She shouldn't be mad because she'll be able to see that I really am sick." Blaine explained.

"So she'll let me come over later too?" Kurt asked timidly.

"She didn't say you weren't allowed here. But I'll let her know before so it isn't a surprise to her."

Kurt nodded lightly before nuzzling against Blaine's neck.

Blaine giggled. "You're so cute."

"I just love you a lot.." Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck.

"I love you too, babe," Blaine smiled widely.

Later Kurt realized what time it was and he looked up at Blaine.  
"Blaine.."

Blaine stirred. "Yeah baby?"

"I have to go..." He sighed.

Blaine gave a little groan. "Come back?"

"I will..I promise.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine turned over, kissing Kurt's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said, turning his head to kiss Blaine on the lips before he could protest.

"You're gonna get sick!" Blaine said as Kurt pulled away.

"I have an immune system of steel." Kurt giggled. "Plus I've been wanting to do it all day.."

"Me too," Blaine chuckled. "I just didn't want to be the reason you get sick."

"I'll be alright.." Kurt said smiling. "I barely ever get sick."

"Good," Blaine smiled, bringing Kurt back down for another kiss.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, sighing happily.

Blaine smiled as he pulled away. "You gotta get to work..."

Kurt groaned. "Ugh..That place.."

"At least you have a job," Blaine sighed.

"Hey...It's gonna be okay." Kurt said softly.

"I know. I just want to be able to help with stuff..." Blaine said quietly.

"Baby.." Kurt said quietly. "You don't have to worry about that.."

"Yes I do. I don't feel right if you pay for everything.."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I love taking care of you.." Kurt says.

Blaine gave a little smile. "But I want to take care of you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "Well for now..I'm perfectly content with how things are.."

"You're too good to me," Blaine smiled.

"You deserve everything I do for you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I love you. But you're going to be late," he giggled.

"I can be a couple of minutes late for cleaning pee out of the ball pit." Kurt giggled.

"That's so gross," Blaine chuckled.

"Try being the one that has to do it." Kurt laughed before standing.

"No thank you," Blaine giggled, making a disgusted face. "I'll leave it to you."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine before leaning down to give Blaine a chaste kiss. "I love you baby.."

"I love you too, baby," Blaine said softly as Kurt walked out the door.

A little while after Kurt left, Blaine heard the front door to open again, assuming it was his mother. "Blaine?" She called as she heard a fit of coughing coming from her son's room.

Blaine wrapped his blanket around him before walking to the living room. "Hey mom."

Marissa looked over at her son. "Blaine, what are you doing h- Oh..Oh my God honey are you okay?" She asked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm better than I was this morning. I tried going to school. But...Kurt...Brought me back here when I refused to leave..." Blaine explained.

She was silent for a moment. "Well that's good then.." She said softly, placing a hand on the side of his face.

Blaine nodded. "What time is it?"

"About four.." She said, kissing his forehead and going to set her bag down.

"So...He wanted to come check on me when he got off work...Would that be okay?" Blaine asked, walking over and sitting on the couch. "We'll stay out here...You can even...talk to him...if you need to..."

"That's...That's fine dear.." She said, smiling lightly at Blaine.

"Thank you mom," Blaine said softly.

"It's not a problem sweetheart.." She said. "Do you want anything specific for dinner honey?"

Blaine thought about it. "Just something that will settle easily."

She smiled at her son. "Do you want noodles?"

"Please!" Blaine smiled widely.

"You're still the same little boy as when you were five.." She giggled, walking into the kitchen.

Blaine laughed, walking over and sitting at the kitchen island. "How was work?"\

"It was tiring.." She sighed, "But good." She smiled. "And other than the sickly-ness, how was your day?"

"Alright. Mostly just laying down and watching movies," Blaine replied.

"Did you take any medicine?" She asked, starting to boil some water.

"I think I had plenty this morning," Blaine giggled.

"Kurt?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah. He made me talk a few cold medicines," Blaine said.

"I'm glad he was here to take care of you.." She said softly.

Blaine smiled. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. "Thanks. Me too."

Kurt shuffled out of his car and up to Blaine's apartment with heavy feet. He was exhausted, the shrill exited squeals of children still ringing in his ears. He had pizza sauce in his hair from a cranky birthday girl and he wasn't even in the mood to move. But he was still happy he gets to see Blaine. He trudged up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

Blaine had just finished his dinner when he heard the Kurt at the door. He quickly walked over, opening it with a wide smile. "Hey!"

"Hey.." Kurt said, smiling lightly. "You look better.." he said softly. "Oh, and please for the love of God ignore the uniform..I didn't have the time nor energy to change.."

"Stop, you're adorable," Blaine smiled. "Come on."

Kurt laughed lightly as Blaine led him inside. "So I've established, we're not having children...We're adopting teenagers.."

"Ours won't be psycho so we can still have babies," Blaine said seriously.

"I had a slice of pizza thrown at me today Blaine.." Kurt sighed.

"Like I said, ours will not be like that."

Kurt giggled, turning to hold Blaine close. "God, I hope not.."

"But we are having babies not teenagers!" Blaine said, turning to look at Kurt.

"Okay, okay..We're having babies.." Kurt smiled.

"Good!" Blaine chuckled. "So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want baby...Is your mom home?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yup. I told her we'd stay in the living room. Maybe she'll see that we are capable of just sitting together," Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled. "Let's watch a movie...I need someone to cuddle with right now.." he sighed.

"Sounds good. What are you in the mood for?" Blaine asked.

"Anything..I just want you to hold me if that's okay.."

Blaine walked over and picked out the first Disney movie he found. He put Pocahontas into the DVD player and went to cuddle up on the couch with Kurt.

Kurt slid out of his shoes before lying down on the couch, snuggling up to Blaine's chest under the blanket he still had.

Blaine softly played with Kurt's hair as they watched the movie.

Kurt sighed happily, closing his eyes. "Thank you Blaine.."

"For what, baby?" Blaine asked.

"For being here...Just always..I mean, I know you're still not feeling well and everything, but just being held right now feels amazing.."

"It's not a problem at all," Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of his fiancé's head. "I love holding you."

"Even though I'm in this hideous red polo and I smell like pizza?" Kurt asked timidly.

"I always love how you look." Blaine leaned down to Kurt's ear. "Especially with nothing on..."

Kurt shivered. "Blaine.."

Blaine smiled to himself. "Yes?"

"I-..I'm just glad you're feeling better.." Kurt stammered.

Blaine licked a firm line up the shell of Kurt's ear. "Me too," He said, smiling to himself as he sat back against the couch.

Kurt whimpered before burying his face in Blaine's chest and groaning. "You're terrible.."

"Whatever do you mean?" Blaine giggled.

"Mphh.." Kurt grunted into Blaine's shirt.

"Come here," Blaine said, pulling Kurt further up his chest.

Kurt scooted up and looked at Blaine, pouting a bit.

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, before moaning softly against his fiancé's lips.

"Shhhh," Blaine hushed him, reach under the blanket, cupping Kurt's growing erection.

"B-Blaine..Y-your mom.." Kurt gasped, leaning into the touch nevertheless.

"You want me to stop?" Blaine asked, his voice going deeper.

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a light moan as he rolled his hips into Blaine's hand. "No.."

Blaine smiled, leaning into kiss Kurt. "You have to be extra quiet..."

"O-okay.." Kurt whispered, knowing this was going to be difficult.

Blaine skillfully unfastened Kurt's work pants, pulling them down just enough to release his hard cock with one hand.

Kurt tried to control his breathing as he shifted a bit, getting more comfortable.

Blaine firmly wrapped his hand around Kurt's long shaft, pumping slowly.

Kurt gasped, lying his head back on Blaine's shoulder and bending his leg up at the knee, resting his foot on the couch to tent the blanket and hide what they were doing.

Blaine turned his head back to the movie as he quickened his movements.

Kurt didn't even try to look like his fiancé wasn't giving him a hand job under the blanket as his mouth dropped open. He panted for a moment before biting his lip to hold back a moan. "Fuck Blaine..." He whispered.

Blaine held his thumb on the underside of Kurt throbbing dick, sliding it over the slit before adding pressure to that spot underneath that drove Kurt wild.

Kurt gasped loudly, arching his back a bit as his hips jumped."Ohmygod.." He breathed out.

Blaine lightly kissed Kurt's neck. "Shhh," he reminded his fiancé.

"I know..I'm sorry..It's just..God, your hand baby.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nibbled on Kurt's ear, pumping faster. "You're so hot, baby."

Kurt arched his back."Ngh..Baby, you're making it hard to stay quiet.."

"Just keep trying, babe," Blaine whispered.

Kurt gave a small nod and rolled his hips up a bit. "Fuck.." he gasped.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly, pumping him harder. "Mmm...are you close, baby? I want to feel you cum..."

A whimper escaped Kurt's lips but he quickly sucked in a breath. "Y-yes...I'm so close…Shit.." he whispered.

Blaine grazed his teeth over his fiancé's sensitive skin. "Cum for me, baby."

Kurt's body quivered as his hips jumped up into Blaine's hand, spilling himself as he whispered incoherencies to keep from moaning.

Blaine's hand slowed as Kurt went soft. "Feel better?"

Kurt didn't respond for a moment as he panted. He finally spoke up. "Yes...Thank you.."

Blaine smiled. "Any time."

Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine's jaw. "Why do I suspect you really mean that?"

"Because there's something about knowing that we could get caught and having to keep quiet that is just really hot.." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine Anderson, are you an exhibitionist?" Kurt giggled.

"Maybe a tiny bit," Blaine admitted.

"I suspected as much when you asked to do it on the balcony in New York." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine shivered at the thought. "That was more of the fact I thought it would be romantic."

"It was .." Kurt said dreamily as he zipped up his work pants.

Blaine smiled. "It seems like so long ago.."

"I know.." Kurt said, slowly getting up to go get Blaine a rag to clean off his hand. "And if you aren't feeling one hundred percent better tomorrow, you better stay home.." Kurt warned, handing him the rag.

Blaine sighed. "I'm fine, Kurt."

"Hey.." Kurt said softly. "I'm just worried about you.."

Blaine gasped as Kurt leaned back against him. "I know, I know."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked at Blaine's gasp.

"I'm alright," Blaine said quickly.

"Baby, what is it?" Kurt asked concernedly.

Kurt leaned back, looking up at Blaine and causing him to gasp again. "I-it's nothing, Kurt..."

Kurt looked confusedly at his fiancé. "Blaine.. I'm serious, tell me."

"Kurt, seriously. Nothing is wrong..."

Kurt shifts a bit and then he feels it. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." Blaine said, blushing.

"Do you want me to..?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"I-it's up to y-you..."

Kurt smiled lightly before pulling the blanket over his head and lifting Blaine's shirt and kissing down his stomach.

Oh! God! Blaine didn't think he was going to do that. He rolled his body, clutching the pillows as Kurt kissed lower.

Kurt pulled down Blaine's sweat pants and kissed right above the base of Blaine's cock, licking the patch of skin.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, hoping he could keep silent.

Kurt pulled down the pants to release Blaine's rapidly stiffening cock. He panted lightly as he brushed his soft lips up and down the hard shaft.

Blaine shivered with need, slowly moving his hips up.

Kurt smiled to himself as he felt Blaine move. God, he loved doing this. He traced his lips up again to graze over the head. He licked the tip teasingly before pursing his lips and only sucking about half of the head into his mouth, licking at it softly.

Blaine held his breath, tightening the muscles in his stomach so he didn't cry out.

Kurt slowly slid his lips down over the head until it was entirely in his mouth. He sucked on it softly, tracing his tongue over the slit.

Blaine slid his fingers into his dark curls. "Baby..." he whispered.

Kurt pulled off, earning a whine from Blaine.  
"Yes Blaine?" He asked smiling.

Blaine pouted his lips. "Don't stop, please."

Kurt smiled under the blanket before resuming his work on the head of Blaine's cock, swirling his tongue around it.

Blaine's hips jerked. He lightly pulled on his curls, holding back a low groan.

A bit more of Blaine's cock slipped into Kurt's mouth when Blaine thrust his hips up an Kurt had enough teasing. He slipped all the way down the shaft, his lips wrapped around the base.

Blaine closed his eyes, his head falling back against the arm rest as he tried to remain still.

Kurt slowly started to raise his head, keeping his tongue pressed firmly to the underside of Blaine's member.

Blaine arched his back, looking around to make sure his mom was still in her room. "Fuck...baby..." Blaine moaned, his voice just above a whisper.

Kurt started bobbing his head, humming quietly, just loud enough to send vibrations through Blaine's length.

Blaine thrust his hips lightly. "God baby...I love you..."

Kurt smiled around Blaine and reached a hand up, stroking Blaine's hip softly as an 'I love you too'.

Blaine sighed, trying not to buck up into the incredible wet heat.

Kurt sped up his movements, tracing his soft fingers along the grooves of Blaine's hips.

Blaine rolled his stomach and chest, pulling his hair roughly as he felt himself getting closer.

Kurt knew Blaine was getting close as he sucked harder; he reached under Blaine, squeezing his ass and pushing him as deep down his throat as he would go.

Blaine flung his head back, his back arching as much as it could. He bucked his hips. "Baby...ungh..." he moaned lightly.

Kurt squeezed Blaine harder as he sucked him, humming lightly as he prepared himself to swallow Blaine's cum.

Blaine's breath came out in short gasps as he shot his load deep in Kurt's throat.

Kurt moaned quietly as he swallowed around Blaine. He sucked his fiancé until he felt him start to soften and the pulled himself up to lie on Blaine's chest, smiling happily.

Blaine panted as he looked down at Kurt. "And you call me the mean one," He giggled.

"How was that mean?" Kurt asked laughing.

"You know I can't stay quiet," Blaine laughed.

"I'm sorry…I just love doing that.." Kurt smiled.

"Please don't be sorry," Blaine said softly. "I absolutely love the things you do with that mouth..."

Kurt smiled, nuzzling against Blaine's chest. "I'm glad.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, smiling.

"I love you.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too baby."

Kurt sighed happily as he fell asleep on Blaine's chest.

It didn't take Blaine long to follow suit.

A few hours later Marissa walked into the living room and saw the boys sleeping on the couch. It was late and they did have school tomorrow. She placed a hand on Blaine's forehead. He was still slightly warm.

Blaine stirred a little, slowly opening his eyes. "Mom? What time is it?"

"It's about ten.." She said softly.

Blaine looked down to see Kurt sleeping against his chest. "Can you hand me Kurt's phone? I don't know if his dad knows he's here."

Marissa reached over and grabbed Kurt's phone off of the table and brought it to Blaine.

Blaine thanked his mom before dialing Burt's number.

"Kurt where are you?" Burt asked quickly.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel. It's Blaine. Kurt's laying here on the couch. We fell asleep watching a movie. I didn't know if he told you he was coming over to check on me, So, I wanted to call and let you know he's alright."

"Oh, thank you Blaine...Do you know when he'll be home?"

"Do you want me to wake him up?" Blaine asked.

"If you don't mind.." Burt said.

"Not a problem. Hold on," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back to wake him up.

Kurt mumbled something before clutching tighter to Blaine.

"Baby, your dad's on the phone," Blaine said softly.

"Mmmpphhh..." Kurt groaned.

Blaine giggled handing Kurt the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt sighed, placing the phone to his ear.

"Kurt, are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" Burt asked his son.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt mumbled. "I didn't think about it.."

"Well I think it's about time for you to come home."

"Daaaaaad..." Kurt whined.

"What, Kurt?" Burt asked, shaking his head.

"If I drive right now I'll fall asleep..." Kurt said in a small voice, eyes still closed.

"Drink some coffee. It's getting late, Kid. You should be home."

"Daaaaadddd..." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Kuuuuurrrrrtttt," Burt mocked him.

"Can I pleeeaassse stay? I'm so tired.." Kurt whined.

"Fine." Burt said, giving in. "Be home tomorrow after school."

"I promise…Thanks Dad." Kurt said happily.

"Mhm," Burt replied. "Love you."

"Love you too Dad.." Kurt said before hanging up.

Blaine giggled, running his fingers through his hair as Kurt set his phone to the side.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "Hi.."

"Hey," Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine turned to his mom. "Is it okay?"

She examined the two boys before nodding. "It's fine sweet heart." She said smiling at Kurt.

Kurt's heart swelled. "Thank you.." he said softly.

"It's not a problem, sweetie," She whispered. Marissa was still a little on edge about Kurt. But seeing the two boys together made her remember just how much they truly loved each other.

Kurt gave a sleepy smile before nuzzling against Blaine's chest, sighing happily.

Blaine smiled up at his mom, silently thanking her.

She nodded before bending down and kissing each of the boys on their heads before bidding them goodnight and returning to her room.

Blaine exhaled heavily. "Was your dad mad?"

"Kinda..Just because I didn't tell him where I was.." Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's chest as he looked up at him.

"But he let you stay so he can't be too mad," Blaine smiled.

"Yeah.." Kurt said happily, rubbing small circles on Blaine's chest.

Blaine relaxed at Kurt's touch. "I'm not tired now."

"Me either..." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"What do you wanna do?" Blaine asked.

"I don't have anything in mind.." Kurt said softly. "You smell good.." he added.

"Really? I feel nasty."

"You smell like you.."

"I need a shower though," Blaine said.

"But you still smell good." Kurt insisted.

Blaine blushed. "You're silly."

"How am I silly? You don't stink or anything...You just smell like...Blaine.." Kurt sighed happily.

"You just are," Blaine giggled. "But thank you."

"Kiss me." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips as he opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue inside.

Blaine slipped his tongue in, massaging Kurt's with his own.

Kurt moaned softly. Scooting up Blaine's body and kissing him deeper as he straddled his waist.

Blaine gave a small gasps, running his fingertips down to Kurt's hips.

Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt Blaine's touch, arching his back a bit.

Blaine breathed heavily, slowly reaching around to squeeze his ass.

Kurt gasped, shivering as he felt Blaine's strong hands squeezing him.

Blaine smiled to himself, sucking Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth.

The taller boy moaned lightly, pushing his hips back into Blaine's hands.

Blaine moaned. "God..Kurt..."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine's neck softly and gripping his shoulders.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt. "What do you want, baby?"

"I want to ride you.." Kurt panted against Blaine's neck.

Blaine leaned his head back as he let out a low moan. "Please..."

"Where's the lube baby?" Kurt asked softly.

"M-my nightstand..."

Kurt got up and went to Blaine's room, quickly digging through the nightstand and finding the lube before returning to the couch, pulling off his uniform pants off and climbing back on Blaine's lap.

Blaine watched Kurt with hungry eyes. "Do you want me to prep you?"

"No..I want to feel all of you.." Kurt said darkly.

Blaine shivered from Kurt's voice. He lifted his hips, sliding his sweats down to release his hard cock.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before grabbing the lube and slowly slicking up Blaine's cock.

Blaine gasped as he felt Kurt's hand surround him.

Kurt reveled in the feel of Blaine's member in his hand. "Fuck Blaine..I love your cock.." He said softly.

Blaine shivered, letting out a low growl. "What do you love about it?" he asked, his voice dropping.

Kurt smiled. "How it feels in my hand...How big it is...How it feels inside of me...How it tastes.." he whispered.

Blaine's eyes grew with hunger. "Baby...I need you."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine fiercely as he knotted his fingers in the thick curls.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, his hands moving down to cup Kurt's ass.

Kurt took Blaine's bottom lip in between his teeth, moaning low in his throat.

Blaine rolled his body under Kurt's. "Kuuuurrrtttt..."

Kurt gasped before positioning himself over Blaine, gripping his shoulders and kissing him softly.

Blaine trailed his hands up and down Kurt's sides as he slowly lowered his body.

"Oh fuck..." Kurt breathed out once he had Blaine fully inside of him.

"Shhh," Blaine hushed him, pulling Kurt down for a kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply before pulling away. "God Blaine…I'm sorry...You just feel so good.." he whispered.

Blaine shivered. "Just...don't wake my mom..."

Kurt nodded before slowly lifting himself and dropping down.

A small grunt escaped Blaine's lips, his hands finding their way to Kurt's hips.

Kurt started to establish a rhythm, riding Blaine as he panted and gasped.

"Fuck!" Blaine breathed out, digging his nails into Kurt's skin.

"Baby.." Kurt panted, rolling his hips faster.

"Kurt...Fuck!" Blaine whispered hotly. "You feel...so...ungh so good!"

Kurt pressed their lips together, knowing Blaine would start to get loud as he pushed himself down harder, grinding his hips before pulling back up.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, thrusting into his fiancé.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine start to move his hips. He buried his face in Blaine's neck, biting his lip as he held back his moans. "Oh God...Fuck me baby.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine threw his head back, thrusting faster. "Shit...Kuuurttt..."

"Unh..Blaine..Shh baby.." Kurt tried to soothe before a small whine escaped his lips.

"You just...fuck!" Blaine moaned softly. "You're so tight..."

"Oh God Blaine...harder please.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine worked his hips faster. "Fuck baby!"

Kurt kissed Blaine again to quiet his moans as his whole body moved with the force of Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine panted as they kissed, bringing his hands around to squeeze Kurt's ass.

Kurt growled low in his throat as he felt Blaine's hands on him.

"Baby...Ugh!" Blaine moaned, pressing his lips into the couch to muffle his voice.

"Fuck...Oh God.." Kurt panted, meeting Blaine with every thrust.

"Baby...shit...I'm so close..."

"Me too Blaine..Ahh.." Kurt whimpered, moving his hips faster.

Blaine thrust up, angling himself to hit Kurt's waiting prostate.

Kurt couldn't help but cry out as he came suddenly, panting Blaine's name before biting down hard on Blaine's neck.

"Ahh!" Blaine moaned, cumming as Kurt bit down.

Kurt released Blaine's neck, panting heavily as he felt Blaine fill him.

Blaine collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"I love you.." Kurt whispered, capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Blaine sighed happily. "I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly as he pulled himself off of him, lying down on his chest.

Blaine sighed happily, smiling down at his fiancé.

Kurt kissed the center of Blaine's chest. "I swear Blaine…You've turned me into a cock slut.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "I love it."

Kurt smiled. "I bet you do.."

"I do," Blaine smiled.

Kurt pulled Blaine close, smiling to himself.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Is your job changing your mind? About having kids...?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Of course not Blaine...Like you said, we're not going to have demonic children.." he said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "True."

"I'll always want to have kids with you Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"I just know how crazy it gets at your work. So I was just wondering," Blaine said.

"Well you don't have to worry…No amount of pizza being thrown at me will change my mind about it.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine giggled. "I really hope I get a job soon...""Where did you apply?" Kurt asked.

"A couple restaurants and cafes, a few stores in the closest mall...umm..." Blaine paused, thinking. "And a hotel to work at the front desk or cleaning rooms."

"Well you're bound to get one of those." Kurt said. "Why'd you apply at so many places?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows kneading together.

Blaine shrugged. "In case this happened. Even though it isn't helping so far..."

"It's gonna be okay baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw.

Blaine smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"I love you.." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, baby."

Kurt reached down and grabbed his boxer briefs off of the floor, squirming a bit as he slipped them on. He laid back against Blaine. "Goodnight.." he whispered.

Blaine smiled, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Good night."


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt woke up to the sound of Blaine's alarm clock in the distance. He sighed, kissing Blaine's jaw softly. "Blaine...baby.." he whispered softly.

Blaine groaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt tighter.

Kurt smiled at his adorable fiancé.  
"It's time to get up love.."

"Nooo..." Blaine whined.

"I know...but we have school.." Kurt said, placing a hand along the underside of Blaine's jaw.

Blaine shook his head, curling up under the blanket.

"We can't not go.." Kurt said as Blaine pulled him closer.

"I know..." Blaine groaned. "But you're so comfortable..."

"So are you.." Kurt sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Kuuurrrttt..."

"Blaaaaiinnee.." Kurt said, mocking Blaine's tone.

Blaine giggled. "Shower with me?"

"I would love to.." Kurt said, smiling up at the curly haired boy.

Blaine stretched before starting to sit up. "Is my mom home?"

"I think I heard her leave for work earlier.." Kurt said, sliding off of the couch and stretching as well.

"Alright," Blaine said, getting up to get the shower ready.

Kurt followed Blaine into the bathroom, lifting himself up to sit on the counter.

As Blaine waited for the water to warm up, he walked over to Kurt, nuzzling against his neck.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle, kissing his temple.

Blaine sighed happily at the touch. "Thanks for staying."

"You're welcome baby.." Kurt whispered softly, resting his cheek against the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, biting lightly. "I love you so much..."

Kurt gave a small gasp. "I love you too.."

Blaine smiled to himself, moving down to nip at Kurt's pulse point.

Kurt tilted his head, giving Blaine better access as he wrapped his legs around Blaine, sighing softly.

Blaine sucked the soft skin into his mouth, biting lightly as his hands trailed down to his fiancé's ass.

"Oh God.." Kurt gasped, his eyes drifting closed as his back arched slightly.

Blaine kissed back up Kurt's neck to his ear. "I want you inside me," he whispered darkly.

"Blaine.." Kurt panted. "Fuck…Yes.."

Blaine quickly slipped out of his sweats, smiling back at Kurt as he stepped into the warm water.

Kurt watched his perfect fiancé as he stepped into the shower. He quickly removed his clothes and followed suit, pulling Blaine close from behind.

Blaine sighed breathily, giving a slight moan as Kurt ran his delicate fingers over Blaine's muscles.

Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck.  
"You're so beautiful Blaine.." he whispered, trailing his fingertips over Blaine's abs.

Blaine smiled, leaning back against Kurt. "Mmm, so are you."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly as he his hands roamed lower, one resting against Blaine's hip while the other wrapped around Blaine's half hard cock.

Blaine gasped, his hips jerking forward a little. "Baby..."

Kurt took Blaine's earlobe between his teeth, stroking Blaine slowly.

"Ahhh..." Blaine moaned, pressing his hands against the wall to keep steady.

Kurt grinded his hips against Blaine's ass, moaning softly as he gripped his hip tighter.

"Mmm...Kurt please..." Blaine pleaded, pressing his ass back against his fiancé.

Kurt gasped, "Please what baby?" He asked, pushing his hips forward more.

Blaine gasped. "I-I want you to fuck me...hard..."

Kurt growled low in his throat. "Beg for it."

"Please, Kurt..." Blaine implored. "I need you. I need to feel you inside me. Baby...Please...I want you rough and hard..."

Kurt moved his other hand up to Blaine's hip, pulling him even closer. "Are you sure you want it?"

"God, yes!" Blaine panted.

Kurt licked at the spot behind Blaine's ear. "God...I love when you beg for me to fuck you.." he said in almost a growl.

Blaine whimpered as his whole body shook with need. "Please, Kurt..."

Kurt slowly slid his hands up Blaine's body until he reached his chest. He kissed Blaine's shoulder before teasing each of his nipples with his skilled fingers, working his hips so his now throbbing member was rubbing up and down Blaine's ass.

Blaine let out a loud moan. "F-fuck..." he whispered, pressing his hips back.

"Does that feel good baby?" Kurt asked in a dark, yet somehow pleasant, tone.

"Ahh...yes.." Blaine breathed out. "I love the w-way you tease me..."

"Mmmm I love doing it.." Kurt said, smiling to himself as he continued working his hips. "I love seeing how desperate you get.."

"Kurt...Let's skip school..." Blaine pleaded. "I want to be with you...all day...please..."

"Are you sure? We can't miss our classes...After all, we did miss yesterday.." Kurt said teasingly before biting the side of Blaine's neck.

"W-we'll say I was still sick..." Blaine suggested, leaning into the touch. "Just...stay here..."

Kurt smiled. "Alright baby.." He said softly before dragging his nails down Blaine's wet torso.

"Ahhh! Kurrrt!" Blaine cried out, writhing in front of his fiancé.

Kurt nipped at Blaine's ear, bringing his hands around to Blaine's ass, squeezing hard.

Blaine whined. "Baby...I-I need you..."

"I know Blaine...I know.." Kurt whispered, spreading Blaine a bit and positioning himself at his entrance.

Blaine firmly pressed his hands against the shower wall, steadying himself as he felt Kurt behind him.

Kurt slowly pressed into Blaine until just the head was inside he panted heavily, bringing his hands to rest at Blaine's hips again.

Blaine shook with need, slowly trying to force his hips back onto Kurt.

Kurt brought his hand down hard, smacking Blaine's ass. The feeling was intensified by the water and Kurt slowly rubbed over the spot he hit.  
"Be patient .."

Blaine cried out. "O-okay..." he nodded.

Kurt slowly pushed into Blaine, inch by inch, squeezing his hips.

Blaine was sure he'd have bruises later. He panted; looking back at Kurt with innocent eyes as he silently begged his fiancé for more.

"Oh Fuck.." Kurt panted before he quickly pushed the rest of the way into Blaine.

Blaine threw his head back, panting heavily as the slight pain and intense pleasure ran through him.

Kurt moaned low in his throat as he started moving his hips at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Kurrtttt..." Blaine whimpered, his voice ringing throughout the bathroom.

"Yes baby?" Kurt breathed out, licking his lips quickly as his eyes trailed down Blaine's spine, admiring his beautiful body.

"H-harder...p-please..." Blaine panted.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides before gripping his hips again and thrusting as hard as he could, gasping sharply as he felt Blaine's body tense up.

Blaine leaned forward, his moans echoing loudly. "FuckKurtyes!"

Kurt moved his hips quickly, slamming into Blaine as the sound of the shower, Blaine's loud moans, and wet skin hitting wet skin filled the small room.

Blaine brought his hands to his own hair, pulling harshly. "God! Fuck, Kurt!" he screamed.

Kurt cried out at the intense pleasure flowing through him. "Blaine...God Baby!"

Blaine's breath came out in short gasps as his hips met Kurt's every thrust.

"You like it like this don't you?" Kurt panted, thrusting into Blaine, "Hard...Taking my fucking cock like you were born for it.."

Oh, fuck! Blaine loved how Kurt could go from being the most angelic person he had ever seen to this. "God! Y-yes! I-I love your huge cock and the way you fill me!"

Kurt smiled as he angled himself to hit Blaine's prostate, moaning loudly as he, once again, felt Blaine's tense up.

Blaine tightened his muscles even more as his fiancé pounded into him. He felt that familiar pooling in his stomach. "Kuurrrttt..."

Kurt tossed his head back digging his nails into Blaine's hips as he moved faster, pushing Blaine's body flush against the wall.

Blaine gasped harshly as he felt his body pressed against the cool shower wall. "Fuck! I'm s-so close...so f-fucking close baby..."

Kurt groaned deep in his throat, "God me too baby…Fuck." He panted, gripping at Blaine's muscles.

Blaine shivered as Kurt's hands traced over him. "UNNGHH! FUCK!" Blaine screamed as he came all over the wall.

Kurt followed soon after, crying out Blaine's name as he filled him, clutching him close.

Blaine panted, still against the wall as Kurt came deep inside him. He carefully eased Kurt out of him and turned around, wrapping his arms around his fiancé and kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled widely. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled back. "And hey...The water's still warm.." he said, giving a breathy laugh.

Blaine giggled, grabbing his loofah and washing Kurt.

Later, they got out of the shower and curled up in Blaine's unmade bed, lax, tepid limbs tangled together as they looked at each other lovingly.

Blaine sighed happily, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly when his phone rang. He reached over to the nightstand and pressed the answer key.  
"Hello?"

"Blaine Anderson?" A female voice asks happily over the end.

"Yes.." Blaine said, not recognizing the voice. "May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Rebecca Stewart from TGI Friday's. I was just calling about your application you put in? Surprisingly you are one of the very few applicants without a criminal record." She joked.

Blaine chuckled, sitting up quickly. "Nothing bad to be found on mine, I promise."

Kurt looked confusedly up at Blaine as he continued his conversation.

"I see!" She mused. "I was just wondering If you would like to schedule an interview any time soon?"

Blaine's face lit up. "Do you have any time today?"

"I do...Um...how abouutt..Three thirty?" She asked.

"That's perfect!" Blaine said excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

"Thank you Blaine! See you then." She said cheerfully.

"I'll be there!" Blaine said before hanging up. He turned back to Kurt and smiled. "Want to pick out an outfit for me?"

"For what?" Kurt asked, still confused.

Blaine jumped up and did a little happy dance. "Your fiancé has a job interview at 3:30!"

Kurt sat up and squealed, smiling widely. "Oh my God Blaine! That's so great!" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine pulled Kurt up, kissing him passionately. "So do you want to pick my clothes out?"

Kurt smiled, head still reeling from the kiss. "Y-yeah." He giggled.

Blaine jumped up and down. "Oh my god! I really hope I get it!"

Kurt smiled at his adorable fiancé. "With your personality, and my outfit, you will. Trust me.." He said happily.

Blaine grinned. "I'm so excited! How should I do my hair?"

"Even though I love it curly…You should use the gel today." Kurt sighed, running his fingers through the curls.

"Want to go to the store? I haven't bought gel since I transferred," Blaine laughed.

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, but maybe we should dress you first.."

"True," Blaine said, looking for a pair of jeans. "Oh! I didn't even tell you which job it is!"

"I got so excited I forgot to ask!" Kurt said, slipping on his boxer briefs.

Blaine pulled on his clothes before smiling up at Kurt. "TGI Friday's!"

"Oh God...I just pictured you in the uniform...with the buttons...You're gonna look so adorable!" Kurt mused, smiling wide.

Blaine giggled. "You're silly. It's just a uniform."

"A uniform that you will make cute! Kurt said smiling and digging through Blaine's clothes drawer. "I'm stealing one of your shirts.." Kurt warned, smiling.

"I love when you wear my clothes," Blaine said softly.

"Really?" Kurt asked, slipping a powder blue V-neck over his head.

"They smell like you afterwards," Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. "You're so sweet." He said happily before grabbing a dark gray vest, slipping it on.

Blaine finished getting dressed before grabbing his wallet. "You ready?"

Kurt slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans he left over and his shoes. "Yeah." He chimed smiling to himself as he, patted Blaine on the ass playfully before walking ahead of him, out of the room.

Blaine gasped as he watched Kurt strut out of the room. He didn't think he had admitted it to Kurt, but Blaine loved his fiancé touching his ass.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's car keys off the hook and looked back at him. "Are you coming?" He asked Blaine, who was still standing there.

Blaine shook the thoughts from his mind as he walked out of the room.

They went and bought Blaine's hair gel, which turned out to be at least seven different bottles and jars, before returning to the apartment. "So do you still want me to pick out your outfit?" Kurt smiled as they walked inside.

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "You're so much better at it."

"Oh hush, you do just fine picking out your own clothes.." Kurt giggled as they walked to the room.

"Yes, but it's still like a thousand times better when you do it," Blaine chuckled, going to the bathroom to do his hair.

Kurt dug through Blaine's drawer sighing after a while. "You really should organize you drawers by season Blaine." Kurt called. "It would make this a lot easier on me." He chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "But then I wouldn't know where everything was."

Kurt tried to hold back his laughter as he happened to come upon a Buzz Lightyear t-shirt. "Blaine?" He giggled.

"Yeah baby?" Blaine called.

"Please tell me...Why do you...Why? Just...Why?" Kurt said, holding the shirt out to look at it. It looked like a shirt for a toddler but it was Blaine's size.

Blaine walked into the room and froze. "Oh...Umm...It's a long story..."

"I have time.." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and giving that little smirk.

Blaine sighed. "Basically, when I was little, it was my favorite movie. My mom was randomly telling baby jokes about me in front of Wes and David. They found that and thought it would just be hilarious to get it for me..."

"How did I know your Dalton buddies were somehow behind this?" Kurt chuckled folding the shirt and setting it back in the drawer. "When am I going to meet them anyway?" He asked, continuing to look through the cluttered drawer.

"I'll call Wes later. I...haven't talked to him in a while..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt noted Blaine's tone and looked over at him, eyebrows knitted together as his hands stilled.  
"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah," Blaine said quickly. "That just made me realize I really need to call him later..."

Kurt smiled. "Alright baby.." He said, going back to picking out Blaine's clothes.

Blaine sighed as he walked back to the bathroom. He hadn't seen or spoken to Wes since that day at Dalton after Kurt broke up with him. He had a lot to explain.

Kurt picked out Blaine a black polo with a black and white cardigan and some black tight fitting jeans. "I'm gonna have to get you some skinny jeans." Kurt smiled as he brought him the clothes.

Blaine giggled. "As long as I can breathe in them."

"It's worth not being able to." Kurt said smiling and shaking his hips a bit.

"On you, yes! And then the way you strut and shake your ass...oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt blushed furiously as he looked at Blaine. "Shut up and get dressed, you've gone insane." He laughed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist, pulling him against his body. "What? Because I think my fiancé is incredibly sexy?"

"Yes." He said giggling and a bit flustered.

Blaine leaned in, kissing up Kurt's neck to his ear, licking a firm line up the shell. "Well...You turn me on to no end."

Kurt's breathing increased as Blaine whispered in his ear. He placed his hands on Blaine's forearms swallowing hard.

Blaine smiled darkly. "I'm still waiting for you to tell me when you want to punish me..."

"Soon...Like I said this morning.." Kurt breathed out. "Be patient." A small grin playing across his face.

"Just...let me know ahead if time?" Blaine asked, pretending to pout.

"Of course.." Kurt said leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled widely. "I can't wait!"'

"Now get dressed." Kurt giggled, strutting out of the bathroom.

Blaine bit down on his lower lip as he watched Kurt's ass sway from side to side before getting dressed.

Kurt walked into the kitchen.  
"Are you hungry baby?" He called.

"Yeah," Blaine said as he slipped the last of his clothes on.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, opening the fridge.

"Surprise me?"

"Alright baby." Kurt smiled. A while later Kurt walked ou to Blaine with a flatbread sandwich. He handed him the plate, kissing him on the cheek.

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "You're too good to me."

"Because I love you.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said before taking a bite.

"So are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"Very!" Blaine breathed out. "But really excited."

"You're gonna do great Blaine." Kurt smiled, kissing his cheek.

Blaine grinned his goofy smile. "Thanks, baby."

Kurt rested his chin in his hand as he watched Blaine eat. "When was the last time I told you how beautiful you are?" Kurt asked in almost a whisper.

Blaine's heart melted. "Well, you told me I was beautiful in the shower this morning..."

"Well that seems like a really long time ago...So, you are so, so beautiful..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed, looking down at his food. "Thank you."

Kurt giggled at Blaine's bashfulness. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you, too."

Kurt smiled at his fiancé. When he finished eating Kurt smiled and took his plate, going to the sink to wash it.

"Are you gonna eat?" Blaine asked.

"Still on a diet." Kurt said sitting back down next to Blaine.

"Why?" Blaine asked. Kurt was so skinny. He definitely didn't need a diet.

"Because…I don't know.." Kurt trailed off. "When did you say your interview was again?" He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"3:30.." Blaine said, eyeing Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong.." Kurt said quietly, "I just want to lose a couple of pounds.."

Blaine walked up behind his fiancé, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist. "You don't need to lose weight."

"I just...I want to stay looking the way I do...And if I don't diet, I'll gain weight.." Kurt sighed. "I'm not becoming anorexic or anything."

"Okay." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said, turning his head to kiss Blaine.

"What time do you have to go?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I have to leave in time so it looks like I'm coming home from school." Kurt said, resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed. "Alright."

"Kiss me.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine slowly guided his lips over to Kurt's, kissing him languidly.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine turned Kurt around, massaging Kurt's tongue with his own.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck gasping as Blaine lifted him up and set him on the table.

Blaine dragged his nails down Kurt's back, resting his hands on his fiancé's hips.

Kurt gasped, his back arching a bit as he brought his hands down to Blaine's ass rubbing it softly.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, pushing his ass back into Kurt's hands.

Kurt squeezed roughly, pulling Blaine close.

Blaine gasped, rolling his body against Kurt's. "Baby..."

"Blaine...please fuck me.." Kurt panted, looking at Blaine pleadingly.

"Here?" Blaine asked, looking around the kitchen.

"If that's okay.." Kurt said softly, keeping his eyes on Blaine's.

"Y-yeah. I'll go get the lube..." Blaine said, walking to his room quickly.

Kurt waited for Blaine, taking off his vest and shirt.

When Blaine returned with the lube, he took a moment to take in Kurt's body. "You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen."

Kurt blushed, looking up at Blaine, giving a small smile.

Blaine kissed his fiancé softly. "Do you want me to prep you?"

"Please.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine slowly undid Kurt's jeans and slid them off. He grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers before looking at Kurt with all the love he could muster.

"I love you.." Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine softly and laying back on the table.

"I love you," Blaine said softly, slowly pressing a finger into Kurt.

Kurt gasped lightly, his eyes fluttering closed as his breathing increased.

Blaine watched Kurt's beautiful body as he worked his finger in and out of his fiancé.

"A-another...please.." Kurt breathed out, his back arching off of the table slightly.

Blaine gasped at how hot Kurt looked. He quickly added another, watching as Kurt's back arched more.

"Blaine...Oh God.." Kurt whimpered, reaching his hands up to his own hair and pulling lightly.

A light moan escaped Blaine's lips as he added a third finger.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned. "Please...I...I need you now.." He pleaded.

Blaine gently pulled out of Kurt, quickly taking his clothes off. He covered his hard cock with lube and positioned himself at Kurt's waiting entrance.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, eyes full of love and wanting.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt sweetly as he slowly pushed into him.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, his eyebrows kneading together as he felt Blaine fill him.

Blaine let Kurt get used to the stretch before gingerly moving his hips.

Kurt gasped his eyes falling closed. "Blaine.." He panted.

Blaine continued working himself slow and lovingly in and out of Kurt. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt panted. "So…So much.."

Blaine kissed down Kurt's jawline to his neck, angling himself to brush against his prostate.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, whimpering a bit as Blaine hit that spot. "Blaine…Harder...I need it.."

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words, working his hips faster and harder.

Kurt cried out, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. "Blaine!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine thrust into him harder. "Fuck, baby!"

Kurt kissed Blaine passionately, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, his fingertips trailing down Kurt's body.

Kurt rolled his hips, meeting each of Blaine's thrusts. "Fuck, Blaine.." Kurt moaned, tangling his fingers in his thick, gelled hair.

Blaine cried out as Kurt pulled on his hair. "God! Ungh, baby!"

Kurt kind of felt bad for mussing Blaine's hair, but he quickly forgot about it as soon as Blaine struck his prostate.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's pulse point as he screamed Blaine's name.

"Blaine! Baby...Unh...I'm…I'm close.." Kurt panted.

Blaine sped up his thrusts. "Cum for me, Kurt..."

Kurt practically screamed, clutching to Blaine as he spilled himself in between them.

Blaine panted heavily as he felt Kurt's muscles tighten around his throbbing cock. He came deep inside his fiancé, crying out from the pleasure.

Kurt let out shaky breaths as he felt Blaine's thrusts slow, his body trembling slightly.

Blaine kissed Kurt languidly as he pulled out of his fiancé.

"I love you.." Kurt panted.

"I love you too, so, so much..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt kissed Blaine again before looking up at him lovingly. "Sorry about your hair.." he giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We got plenty of gel earlier."

Kurt chuckled, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly. "I can't wait to live with you..." he whispered.

"It's going to be perfect.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine's eyes glistened. "I know."

They stood up together, holding the other close.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "I'm nervous..."

"Don't be baby...I want you to call me as soon as you get out okay?" Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine's cheek in his hand.

Blaine nodded. "I'll call as soon as I leave."

"We should probably get dressed now." Kurt giggled, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine groaned. "I don't wanna."

"It's already twelve, we spent most of the day sleeping.." Kurt said, giggling at his pouting fiancé.

"What if I came by tonight? We could talk about my interview?"

"I would love that.." Kurt smiles. "But for now we still have two hours before I have to leave...Is there anything you want to do?" He asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I have an idea.." Kurt said sinking down to his knees.

After Kurt left Blaine was rushing around the apartment getting ready. He was so nervous and exited. He had a job interview!

Blaine finished grabbing his things and left a note for his mom before heading out the door.

The interview went well, better than Blaine expected. She pretty much told him he had the job and he couldn't be happier. He pulled out his phone as he walked to the car and he saw he had four missed calls from his fiancé.

Blaine thought Kurt just wanted to know how the interview had gone. He dialed Kurt's number as he climbed into the driver's seat.

It rang twice before Kurt picked up.  
"Blaine?" Kurt answered in a small broken voice.

"Baby?" Blaine asked quickly. "I just got out. What's wrong?"

"Can you come to the hospital?" Kurt said in almost a whisper.

"Who's in the hospital?" Blaine panicked.

"My dad...I just need you here...I can't do this again Blaine...Not alone.." Kurt's voice broke.

Blaine started the car. "I'm on my way, baby. You won't be alone. I promise."

"I love you.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too, Kurt. Do you want to talk or wait until I'm there?" Blaine asked.

"You don't need to talk and drive at the same time.." Kurt said, "Just...I'm in the ER waiting room."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"Alright...Drive carefully Blaine.." Kurt implored, the last thing he wanted was Blaine in the ER too.

"I will baby. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt sniffed.

Blaine told him he'd be there as soon as possible before hanging up. He called his mom, hoping she was already home.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mom? I'm on my way to the hospital...Kurt's dad is in the ER..." Blaine said quickly.

"What happened, will he be okay?" Marissa asked concernedly. "Oh, I can only imagine what Kurt is going through right now.."

"I'm not sure yet. Is it okay if I stay at the hospital tonight? I'll go to school tomorrow. I just can't leave Kurt alone.." Blaine said, trying not to break.

"Of course honey.." Marissa said softly ."You can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, mom," Blaine said. "I'll update you as soon as I know something."

"Alright Blaine...Tell Kurt I love him." She said.

"I will," Blaine said, smiling a little. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Marissa smiled. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up as Blaine hurried to the hospital.

Blaine rushed to Lima, running into the ER to find Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "I'm so sorry baby."

Kurt surprisingly hadn't cried yet, that is until Blaine held him. He completely broke down, his body sagging against Blaine's as he cried.  
"I-I came home and...and he was on the floor...I don't know how long he was like that Blaine...I should have been there...I should have.."

"Shh, baby, you didn't know," Blaine said softly. "You still wouldn't have been there because of school. This isn't your fault."

"They said...They said they don't know when he's going to wake up...I-I can't do this again Blaine.." Kurt choked out.

"It's gonna be okay, Kurt. He's strong. He'll get through this. I know it..."

Kurt clutched to Blaine, trying to control his sobs as he buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine rubbed small circles on his fiancé's back. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Kurt stopped crying after a minute and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry.." He said, trying to regain his usual brave composure.

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Can we just...sit? Finn and Carole still aren't here yet.." He sighed, looking down.

"D-do you mind...if I go see him?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No...I've already been in there for a bit...I only came out to wait on you...You can go." Kurt said, giving Blaine a small smile as he sit down.

"Which room is his?" Blaine asked, hugging Kurt one more time.

"Four fifteen.." Kurt said, hugging Blaine back.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay.." Kurt said, smiling weakly.

Blaine walked over to Burt's room, taking a deep breath before walking in slowly.

When he saw Burt lying in the hospital bed he had to try and hold back his tears as he walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. He looked over at his fiancé's father as his chest rose and fell evenly. Blaine took another deep breath, slowly bringing his hand up and resting it over Burt's. "Hey Mr. Hummel. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have suggested skipping school today. I know you can't hear me...But I am so sorry neither of us were there. Since I transferred to McKinley, you've taken me in. You've been a father-figure for me. I know it's not always easy for you to express feelings but you and your whole family mean so much to me..." Blaine whispered all his words as he started to cry. Blaine sat there, crying silently while he held Burt's hand.

About ten minutes later Kurt decided to go check on Blaine. He really didn't want to be alone right now either so he thought he should go sit with his fiancé. When he started opening the door he heard a soft sniffing and Blaine starting to talk.

"Please, Mr. Hummel...Please pull through this...Kurt needs you. He can't lose you now. You mean so much to all of us. I-I love you..." Blaine said the last part quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Kurt listened intently before giving three small knocks on the heavy wooden door, poking his head inside.

Blaine wiped his eyes again, turning around to see Kurt. "Hey..."

"Hey.." Kurt whispered, walking inside and standing behind Blaine, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders softly.

Blaine looked down. "D-did you hear all that...?"

"I heard the last bit.." Kurt said softly, looking down at Blaine before bending over and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "He loves you too.."

Blaine held back a sob, putting a hand on Kurt's arm.

"You can cry.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "I want to be strong for you..."

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly. "You can cry.." He repeated. "It's okay.."

"I just..." Blaine began. "I-I don't know what to do..."

"There's nothing you can do Blaine...There's nothing anyone can do.." Kurt said quietly.

"There has to be something..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, holding back the tears as he looked at his father.

Blaine brought his arms up around Kurt's neck as his tears slowed. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Don't be.." Kurt said softly. "You didn't do anything.."

"I-I kept you from him..."

"No you didn't...I asked to stay…I would have been at school anyways, like you said. I actually got home earlier than usual..." Kurt said, never taking his eyes from Burt.

Blaine nodded. "Do...Do they know what caused it?"

"Arrhythmia...Like last time.." Kurt said quietly.

"Why didn't we see the signs though?"

"That's what I don't understand...I made sure he was eating right...The diet the doctor gave him...He was taking all of his medication.." Kurt trailed off, walking around to sit in the seat next to Blaine.

Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"The waiting is the worst part.." Kurt said after a while of silence.

"There's nothing they can do?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No.." Kurt whispered.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Be with me." Kurt said simply, staring at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers.

Blaine walked over, kneeling on the floor and resting his head in Kurt's lap. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

Kurt ran his hand across Blaine's gelled down curls as he rested his chin on his fingertips with the other. "Thank you.."

"I'll always be here. I want to be.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt sighed deeply, continuing to stare at nothing. Blaine remembered that look. It was the same deep stare Kurt wore the morning they went to get tested.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's thighs gently. "It's going to be okay..."

"I hope..." Kurt said softly closing his eyes.

Blaine looked up at his fiancé. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked down at Blaine. "Anything.."

"I know how you feel about this...But before you say no..." Blaine started. "Will...Will you go to church with me?"

Kurt stayed silent for a moment and his eyes drifted back up to the spot on the wall. "When?" He asked finally.

"I want to go tomorrow morning...You don't have to..." Blaine said quietly. "But...It would mean a lot to me if you were there..."

Kurt brought his hand up, rubbing his knuckles across his lips thoughtfully. "I didn't know you believed in that.." Kurt said softly, not at all judgmental, but just an observation.

"I don't talk about it much. People don't understand. I don't believe in a God. But I believe there is something out there. A force, if you will..." Blaine tried to explain.

Kurt stayed silent. "I'll go with you.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. "You will?"

Kurt nodded lightly. "Don't ask me why…But…I just feel like I should.."

Blaine took one of Kurt's hands, planting a small kiss on his palm. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, placing the hand on the side of Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled lightly. "Are you hungry, thirsty, anything? Do you need anything from your house?"

"No...I'm fine.." Kurt said softly, smiling weakly at Blaine.

"If you need anything at all, tell me," Blaine said seriously.

"I will.." Kurt said, trailing his hand across Blaine's forehead. "Thank you for being here Blaine.."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Blaine said softly.

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn slept in the waiting room that night and Carole slept in the room with her husband. The next day Kurt asked Finn to pick up their school work for them since this would make their third day of missing school. Blaine drove Kurt back to his house to go get clothes to change into for church. Kurt was oddly calm as they made their way back to the house, Not really happy about going, but not upset either. He was pretty neutral about the situation. "So what church are we going to?" Kurt asked Blaine as they drove.

"Lima Community Church. It's the one on North Cole Street," Blaine said evenly. He was pretty nervous. This was the church his family had picked out when they moved here. But he hadn't been since his dad kicked him out.

Kurt nodded softly as they pulled into his driveway. "Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Kurt asked, looking over at his fiancé's they got out of the car and Kurt dug his keys out of the bag.

"Please," Blaine said. He hadn't gotten a chance to change since before his interview.

Kurt opened the door and they went upstairs to his room. Kurt walked into his closet deciding he wanted to be simple today. He wore a light blue button up and rolled up the sleeves with a Dior gray vest, tie, and slacks. He was lacing up his shoes as he watched Blaine walk through his closet. "You can wear whatever." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled, looking through Kurt's clothes. He never got to go through the closet. Normally he would have fun with this but he picked up a pair of skinny jeans and a nice green button up that made his eyes pop. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect..." Kurt smiled.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed him softly. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome baby.." Kurt said standing. "Thank you for taking me.."

"It's no problem. Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smoothed down his vest and sighed, his palms flat on his stomach. "Yeah.." He said, taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine took a deep breath as they walked back to his car. He opened Kurt's door for him before sliding into the driver's seat and heading to the church.

When they reached the small church, Kurt still had the strange calm about him as he stepped out of the car without even a moment of preparation, waiting for Blaine to do the same.

Blaine leaned his head back against the seat, sighing heavily before getting out of the car and taking Kurt's hand.

They got more than a few looks as they walked inside hand in hand and sat down in one of the middle pews. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who still looked distraught. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "It's weird...being back here. I came a couple of times before I started school. I was nervous and just didn't know what it was going to be like. I came here a few times with my mom and...dad..."

"Oh.." Kurt said softly. "Do you still want to do this? Because I'm fine either way.." Kurt said, placing a hand over Blaine's.

"I do...I just...I've never done this before..." Blaine said quietly. "I would just come to find some kind of peace. But this...I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"What would you do before?" Kurt asked as more people started filing in.

"Sometimes I tried to clear my mind...Other times, I just sat here, thinking about everything and hoping things would turn out alright..."

"Well who says you have to do things differently this time?" Kurt asked softly, looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand as he let his eyes slip close. He thought about everything. From the time he moved here, to how much he missed late night walks with Britt, to the beginning of him and Kurt, to the proposal and break up, to them getting back together, and finally to seeing Burt lying in that hospital bed. He sat there silently, letting the tears fall as he hoped with all he had that Kurt's father would be okay.

The service started and Kurt sat quietly, listening to what the preacher, pastor, reverend, wizard? He wasn't sure which. But the man spoke with so much passion. Even if Kurt didn't believe one word he was saying, it still seemed to have a calming effect on him. He looked over at Blaine, who had his eyes closed most of the time, only opening them to look over at Kurt and smile reassuringly.

Blaine took deep breaths to keep as calm as he could. He listened to what was being said even though he thought some of it was just plain ridiculous. He sat there quietly, patiently waiting for the service to be over. Blaine smiled up at Kurt as everyone stood. He suddenly felt calm. "I'll be right back, baby. I'm gonna go wash my face."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine. "Alright." he said softly. He sat at the pew as the rest of the congregation shuffled out. Kurt decided to go ahead and go outside as it started to get a little too quiet for his taste in the now empty church. He started walking out, looking at the artwork on the walls when he accidentally ran into a tall man. "Oh excuse me." Kurt apologized.

The man looked at Kurt up and down. "It's not a problem. Are you new to the church? I don't think I've seen you before."

"First time ever actually.." Kurt said, rocking on the balls of his feet.

The tall man stuck out his hand. "I'm Robert. What's your name?"

"Kurt." He said, taking the Robert's hand and nearly falling forward as he shook it firmly.

"So what made you choose this church?" Robert asked.

Kurt decided it wasn't the best time to use the word "boyfriend" so he was pretty vague. "My dad is sick and my friend wanted me to come to this church with him.." Kurt explained, looking up at the tall man.

Before Robert could respond, Blaine walked up to Kurt with rage in his eyes as he looked at his father. "Kurt...Let's go."

"Blaine- what?" Kurt stuttered as Blaine grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked, looking at Blaine, eyes wide.

"Why do you care? It certainly wasn't to see you," Blaine said harshly. "Kurt. Let's go. I do not want you anywhere near him."

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled him out of the church.

"That was my father. What did he say to you?" Blaine asked in a rush.

Kurt gasped, looking back at the door, but Blaine continued to pull him along. "He just said he'd never seen me at the church before and asked why I came.." Kurt said.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be around him. Especially now."

They got in the car and Blaine hurriedly started it, pulling out of the parking lot. "I'm sorry Blaine...I- I didn't know.." Kurt stammered.

"I'm not mad at you, Kurt. I'm just glad I got there before he figured out who you were. I don't want you to hear the things he says..."

Kurt nodded, staying silent as he looked at his hands in his lap. That could have gone so many ways.

Blaine was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry, Kurt..."

"Why?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine, "The service was nice.." He said, looking out the window.

"I didn't think he'd be there. He's usually at work at this time..." Blaine said. "I feel so stupid. I shouldn't have even risked it."

"Blaine.." Kurt said seriously, looking at his fiancé. "Thank you for taking me.."

Blaine took a deep breath. "You're welcome. Thanks for coming."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it softly. "It's weird…I always though church would make me...uncomfortable.." Kurt said quietly, his eyes closing.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt. "How did you feel?"

"Calm.." Kurt said. "A little like I was...surrounded by this feeling of just...faith...in something.."

"I still don't believe a word of it though.." Kurt chuckled, eyes still closed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I don't believe in that part." Blaine said softly.

"How did you feel about it?" Kurt asked. "I know you said you hadn't gone in a while.

"Besides seeing my dad and being reminded of all that...It was nice,."

"I'm glad we went.." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Me too," Blaine said softly. "It meant a lot to me..."

"I love you..." Kurt whispered. A tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, his eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish I could...could tell my mom…She was always trying to get me to go to church with her when I was little, and I never wanted to go so she would let me stay with my dad while she went by herself." Kurt said softly.

Blaine took a deep breath. Part of him broke. "Why don't you tell her then? I'll take you if you want..."

Kurt's eyes opened and he looked over at Blaine. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think it could help," Blaine smiled lightly.

Kurt gave a weak smile wiping his eyes. "Okay.." Kurt said softly.

"Where is it?" Blaine asked, relaxing a bit.

"Not too far from here actually.." Kurt said, before giving Blaine directions.

Blaine carefully drove them to the grave site. "Did you want to be alone?"

"Just for a minute if you don't mind...I still want you to come see her...Only if you want to though.." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Just tell me when."

Kurt stepped out of the car and walked slowly to the grave, sitting on his knees in front of the tombstone. He traced his fingers along the words etched into the stone. "Hey mom…" Kurt whispered. "I know I haven't come to see you in a really long time but...I just wanted to tell you that I went to church today...With Blaine...Just know If you were still here..." Kurt stopped, trying to hold back the tears. "If you were still here I would go with you...I wish you could meet Blaine...He's just...so amazing and you would love him...I love him...We're getting married…No time soon though..." He chuckled. "Dad's sick again...and today really got me thinking Mom...I used to think I would just come out here to relax and maybe talk to you a bit...But I never really thought you were listening...I feel like you're sitting right in front of me now…nodding and smiling...I'm actually thinking about...praying...for Dad...I don't know to who or what but...maybe something's listening...Maybe it's just you.." Kurt sighed, rubbing along the top of the headstone and pressing a kiss to the top of the cold stone. "I love you mom..." Kurt whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

Blaine sat in the car trying to prepare himself. He wanted to do this for Kurt. But any time his mom would be mentioned, part of him just fell apart. He wished he could have met her. She had to have been amazing. Look at Kurt. He's the most wonderful person Blaine could ever imagine.

Kurt looked back at the car and beckoned to Blaine with a small smile.

Kurt leaned against Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder as the slight breeze blew, a few leaves falling from the tree above them.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Better.." Kurt said softly, even though the tears continued to slip down his face.

Blaine smiled softly. "What do we do?"

"Do you want to talk to her?" Kurt asked, "I can leave you alone.."

Blaine shook his head. "Please don't leave..." his voice on edge.

Kurt nodded. "Alright baby.."

"I-I don't know how to start..." Blaine said quietly.

"It's okay Blaine...You don't have to do this.." Kurt said, looking up at his fiancé.

"I want to...There's so much I want to say...But I don't want to break down again...I'm supposed to be the one being strong, holding you through all of this..." Blaine said, his voice barely audible.

"Blaine...It's okay...We're her for each other." Kurt whispered.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone I had never met," Blaine started. "But I love your mom. You're a part of her. You're so amazing Kurt. She had to have been an extraordinary mother. I watch you pick out outfits and wonder if that's something she helped you do when you were little. If she was the one that got you interested in cooking and gardening...All these things that I love about you..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with loving, tear-filled eyes. "Yeah...Yeah she was...She always used to show me her fashion magazines and…She used to let me.." he gave a small laugh. "Let me walk around in her heels...And I would always help her cook.. She had the most amazing collection of these old vinyl records...and she'd pull out the record player and we'd listen to the Sound of Music and dance around the room together..." Kurt said, getting lost in the memory.

Blaine couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He reached out, pulling Kurt close. "I really wish I could meet her."

"Me too.. "Kurt whispered. "She would've loved you.."

Blaine smiled. "I want to know what she'd think...about us...about you proposing..."

"She'd probably have a Carole reaction, then try to start planning it right away.." Kurt said, smiling lightly.

"Is there any way we could honor her when we do get married?"

Kurt was silent for a moment...deep in thought. "If we could have our first dance to…one of her records.." He said, looking up at Blaine.

"I would love to do that," Blaine said softly.

Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine softly. "Thank you for doing this...for everything today.."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you for letting me."

"It's just…opened my eyes to a few things.." Kurt said softly, looking back at his mother's headstone.

"Like what?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back.

"Praying.."

"Really?" Blaine asked. That wasn't something he'd ever expect Kurt to say.

"Well I mean not like. 'Oh Dear father in heaven hear my plea' praying...but just…feeling like someone or something is listening…It's nice.."

Blaine nodded. "I did that the night after I met you..."

"Really?" Kurt asked softly.

"I hoped we could be happy...that I could make you happy..."

"Well it worked.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly. They sat there for a while, Blaine rubbing small circles on Kurt's back before Kurt looked up at his fiancé. "We should get back to the hospital.."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.."

They both stood and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked back to the car.

Blaine stopped for coffee along the way. When they got to the hospital, they walked up to Burt's room to check on him.

They walked inside and saw a few nurses standing around him. "We're sorry but you two are going to have to wait in the waiting room for a moment.." The nurse said, turning to the boys.

Kurt tried to protest but Blaine got him out to the waiting room, holding him close. "I bet they're just checking on him."

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck. "I'm so scared.."

"I know, baby," Blaine whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Kurt stayed like that for a while. He felt so safe in Blaine's arms.

About fifteen minutes later a nurse came out to them. "I'm sorry. We were just doing some tests. You can go see him now."

Kurt nodded and they got up, walking into the room. They sat down in the chairs, fingers laced together. After a while Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Do you want some coffee?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Want me to go get it?" Blaine asked gently.

"No...It's okay.." Kurt said standing and stretching a bit. "I'll be right back.." he said walking out.

Kurt walked through the semi-empty waiting room to the coffee machine, sighing heavily as he poured the hot brown liquid into two styrofoam cups.

Kurt jumped when he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder. "Kurt?" he heard the man say.

Kurt quickly turned around.  
"M-Mr. Anderson.."


	31. Chapter 31

"C-can we talk?" Mr. Anderson asked Kurt.

Kurt stared at the towering man who wore a look of sincerity. He swallowed hard, still a bit nervous. "Um...Yeah...H-how did you know we were here?"

"You said your dad is sick...I guess I just assumed this was where he was..." Robert started. "Please don't be nervous. I'm not here to start anything."

Kurt nodded up at Robert, relaxing a bit. "Why are you here?"

"A couple reasons..." Robert swallowed hard. "I'm sure you've heard all about me. And well...I want to change..."

Kurt gave a small smile. "Really?" He said quietly.

"Blaine is my son. I can't believe the things I did and said to him..." Robert said, looking down. "I don't know what to do...I just want him to forgive me.."

Kurt looked at him thoughtfully. This was the man who made his fiancé's life a living hell, but also, in a way, brought them closer together. "Talk to him.." he said simply.

"I don't know how to talk about...this...with him..." Robert admitted. "But I also came here to thank you, Kurt."

"Thank me for what?" Kurt asked, grabbing his coffee and taking a small sip.

"Taking care of my son. He didn't deserve what I did to him. You and your family barely knew him. But you took him in and cared for him. You did what I was supposed to do. I don't know how I could ever repay you for that..." Mr. Anderson said, a tear running down his cheek.

Kurt nodded lightly, looking up at the man. "You're welcome.." He said quietly.

Blaine sat in Burt's room wondering what was taking Kurt so long. He went to go look for his fiancé. But when he got to the coffee kiosk, Kurt wasn't there. He looked around and saw Kurt sitting down next to...his father? Blaine stormed over there. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't ruined me enough yet?"

Robert stood quickly. "Blaine I-" he started, but Blaine cut him off.

"No. You put me through hell, dad! And I promised myself I wouldn't let you anywhere near Kurt. But I have. Twice in one day!" Blaine was yelling. He turned to Kurt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you this morning. I don't want you to go through anything like what he put me through."

"Blaine..." Kurt said calmly, but he continued his rant at his father.

"Every time I see you or hear your name, all I can think about is how you kicked you SON out of your house. Your ONLY son. I look at other fathers with their kids and I just don't understand..." Blaine said, holding back his tears. "I'm not going to apologize for being gay. This is who I am. This," he said, pointing to Kurt. "This is the guy I'm completely in love with and plan on marrying when we're older. I love him and I am proud of who the both of us are. You made me ashamed of who I am. Sometimes, I still struggle with it. I'm your son. I am part of you. I don't understand why you can't accept that..." Blaine finally let a tear slip. He didn't want his father to see him this way. Blaine turned around and quickly walked down the hallway.

Kurt looked at Robert before he stood. "I'll be right back", he said quickly before running after Blaine.

When Kurt caught up with Blaine, he found him collapsed on the floor, crying.

Kurt got on his knees and pulled him into his arms. "Blaine...You have to listen to me okay?" He said, trying to calm him down.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's chest as he sobbed.

"You need to go talk to him.."

Blaine shook his head quickly. "I-I can't..."

"Blaine please...For me.." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with tear-filled eyes. "Why? You, of all people, know what he did to me..."

"I know Blaine…He...He wants to apologize.." Kurt said placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

The curly haired boy looked up at Kurt with disbelief. "Why now? Why should I listen? Kurt, he hit my mom..."

"I know baby...I know.." Kurt soothed. "But I really think you should hear him out.."

Blaine sighed. "For you."

"Thank you.." Kurt said, wiping Blaine's tears. "You don't have to forgive him...Just listen.."

"Okay..." Blaine said quietly. "I'll go. But will you stay with me?"

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a small kiss.

Blaine stood up slowly, taking Kurt's hand. "Thank you..."

Kurt stood as well. "You're welcome baby.." he said, squeezing his hand as they started down the hall.

Blaine sat down next to his father with Kurt sitting beside him, still holding his hand. Blaine remained silent, waiting for his father to talk.

"I'm sorry Blaine.." The man said, looking over at his son.

"Why?" Blaine asked, trying to remain calm.

"I just...I woke up this morning and realized how empty my life is right now...so I went to church...for the first time in a long time...And for some reason...When I saw you...It triggered something in me…And...I...I just want my family back.." He said, voice wavering at the end.

"We were barely a family. When you weren't at work, you talked about work or how you wished I was or what you want me to do. I'm sorry but I don't want that.." Blaine said, looking anywhere but at his father.

"Son...I..." Robert tried. "There is no excuse...for anything I've done...To you or your mother.."

"No. There isn't." Blaine said coldly.

"I just want to change...For you...for your mom...For all of us.." Robert said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "I'm not saying that I won't forgive you. But I do know it isn't happening today. It'll take time.."

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a small squeeze as Robert nodded.

"But I'm not the only one you need to talk to. I saw what you did to mom..." Blaine said quietly.

"I know.." His father whispered, looking straight forward.

Blaine looked up at his father. "I would like things to be okay...it will just take time..."

Robert nodded. "Take as long as you need...Just know I want to make this right...I-...I love you son.." He looked in to Blaine's eyes. And I hope you can forget how ignorant I was when I should have been there for you…I may not agree with...Your...Sexuality…but…You're my son...And I should have been more supportive.."

Blaine got tears in his eyes. "I love you too..."

Robert looked down, tearing up. Kurt nudged Blaine a little and he looked over at him. "Hug him.." Kurt mouthed.

Blaine panicked slightly. He hesitated before leaning over and wrapping his arms around his father.

His father looked slightly surprised as he slowly brought his arms up, wrapping them around Blaine. The sat like that for a second until they each pulled each other closer.

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you.." he whispered.

Robert nodded. "Thank you.." he said softly.

"I-I don't want to seem like I doubt you..." Blaine started. "But I just want to be sure...You're really going to try to change?"

Robert sighed. "Yes...I'm so sorry for everything.." He said softly.

Blaine nodded. "But there are a few things I need you to do..."

"What's that?" His father asked.

"Please let me talk to mom first. And...you have to be able to accept Kurt. I love him and he's not going anywhere..." Blaine said firmly.

Robert looked over at Kurt who smiled lightly at the man." Alright.."

Blaine gave his dad a small smile. "Thank you."

Robert smiled, looking at the two. Kurt paced a hand on the small of Blaine's back, rubbing small circles.

Blaine took his father's hand. "This means so much to me, dad."

"I really didn't think you would talk to me, let alone give me a second chance..." He sighed.

"Because I'm hurt. But I am a reasonable person..." Blaine said softly. "But in the end...I really just want my dad back..."

Robert looked at his son as tears rapidly filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry I put you through this Son.." he said, pulling him into a hug again.

Blaine let the tears fall as his dad held him. "I love you, dad..." he said through the tears.

"I love you too son.." Robert whispered, holding Blaine close as his son cried.

Blaine's heart swelled. He had waited so long to hear those words.

Kurt smiled lightly at the two. He was so happy that Blaine's father finally realized how wrong he was.

Blaine sighed as his dad pulled away. "I've got to get going, Blaine. But if you'd let me, I'd like to take you and your mom to dinner or something..."

Blaine smiled. "I'd like that."

They all stood and Kurt even gave him a hug. "Thank you.." He whispered quietly.

"Thank you, Kurt," Mr. Anderson said softly. "I hope your father is alright."

"Me too.." Kurt whispered as he pulled away.

Blaine said bye to his dad before he walked down the hall. He turned to Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug.

Kurt held Blaine tightly, kissing his cheek."

"I love you, Kurt..." Blaine whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you too baby...And you don't have to thank me.." Kurt said.

"Without you, I wouldn't have talked to him..."

"You still made that choice on your own.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I've wanted this for so long..."

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's jaw, happy there was no one else in the waiting room. "I know baby...I know.."

"D-do you mind if I went home tonight? I can come back after..." Blaine asked. "I just really need to talk to my mom..."

"You can go home baby...I was actually thinking about going home too…sleeping in my own bed and going to school tomorrow." Kurt said quietly.

"Do you want to be alone or do you want me to come over?" Blaine asked, concerned. He didn't want to leave Kurt alone.

"Can you please come? I don't want to sleep alone.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "I'd hate to leave you alone."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "Thank you.." He said, voice barely a whisper.

"It's what I'm here for," Blaine smile. "I should get going though so I can be back before dark."

"Alright.." Kurt said softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled. "If you need anything before I get back, call me."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as they pulled away. "I'll be back," he said softly, walking towards the door.

Kurt gave a little wave as he watched Blaine walk away before he walked back to his father's room.

Blaine drove to see his mom. She had just gotten home when he walked in. "Hey mom..."

"Hey sweetie...How's Kurt's Dad?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Hasn't changed. We're still hoping though. I-I took Kurt to church this morning..." Blaine took a deep breath. He didn't know how she'd react to his day.

"Really?" She said, surprised as she sat on the couch.

Blaine nodded. "I hadn't been in so long. And I just wanted to go and think about Mr. Hummel...But...There's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Well, I went to the restroom and came back to see Kurt talking to...dad...I got mad and pulled Kurt away. I basically told him to leave us alone. So we left and I guess Kurt had mentioned his dad being in the hospital. Dad showed up..." Blaine paused, waiting for Marissa's reaction.

"What happened?" She asked shocked. "Are you okay? Is Kurt? What did he do?"

Blaine sat on the couch and curled up to his mother as the tears came. "Mom...He apologized...He said he wants to change and that he's sorry..."

Marissa was speechless as she held her son.

"He...He cried, mom. He hugged me, held me and said he was sorry for everything..." Blaine said through the tears.

"I-...I don't know what to say.." She breathed out, looking at the floor.

"He said he wants to take us to dinner sometime...He wants to talk to you..." Blaine said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Marissa recoiled a bit, looking down at her son. "Blaine I..I don't think...I can't.."

Blaine couldn't look back. He understood why she couldn't. But he just wanted his family back. He didn't want to feel the pain of not having a father anymore.

Marissa tried to blink the tears back that quickly gathered in her eyes. "I-...Blaine...I'm so sorry...I…" She stammered.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Don't be."

She pulled her son closer. "Please just…just let me think about it.."

"You don't have to...I just...It doesn't matter..." Blaine breathed out.

"It does matter Blaine...I know it matters to you..." she said. "Look at me.."

Blaine slowly looked up at his mom, not knowing what to say.

"Don't lie to me.." She said sternly. "This is serious and I want to know how you feel before I do anything."

"I don't know..." Blaine admitted. "I want my family back. I want to be closer to Kurt and Britt. I want us all to be happy. But I will never forgive him for what he did to you..."

Marissa nodded softly, looking into her son's eyes. "Alright.." She said.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine. You have no reason to be sorry." She said, her tone firm but loving.

"I just...I don't know what to do..."

"Blaine...You don't have to do anything.." She said, stroking her son's hair. "All you have to do is be there for Kurt. Let me worry about all of this.."

Blaine sighed. "But you shouldn't have to go through it alone..."

Marissa sighed. "It's gonna be okay.." She said softly, kissing the top of Blaine's head. "I'll be fine."

Blaine nodded. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too Blaine.." She said, rubbing up and down his back.

Blaine let out a deep breath. "Do you mind if I go back? Carole will be at the hospital and I just don't want Kurt to be home by himself..."

"You can go hun..I know he needs you right now.." She said, looking down at him.

"Thank you mom," Blaine said, giving a small smile.

"You're welcome sweet heart.." he said, kissing his forehead.

Blaine slowly sat up. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

"Alright. Do you want to eat before you leave?" She asked, standing as well.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled as he stood.

Later that night, Kurt was at the house alone, making up the work that he missed. He sighed, closing his French book and laying his head on the table. Finn wanted to stay at the hospital with Carole, but Kurt was sick of hospitals. He just wanted to go home. He leaned back in his chair staring into the unsettling silence. He got up and walked into his closet, reaching up to the top shelf and taking down his mother's old record player, dusting it off and smiling at it fondly. He set it on his vanity table and pulled out the record of hers he cherished most of all. The one that played his favorite song, La Vie en Rose. he set up the record player and gingerly set the black record on the turntable and switched it on, delicately moving the needle to rest on the spinning disc. He closed his eyes at the familiar crackle of the old speakers doing their work and sat down in the chair, sighing softly before sending a quick text to Blaine.  
"Door's open, I'm in my room. I love you."  
He leaned back, closing his eyes again as he listened to the record play.

Blaine got to Kurt's about fifteen minutes later. He opened the door and walked upstairs to Kurt's room. When he reached the door, he heard the soft music playing and gently walked in. Blaine smiled sweetly down at his fiancé. "Hey beautiful."

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine standing over him. "Hey.." He said, his voice thick from hours of silence.

Blaine laid down, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "How are you?"

"As okay as I can be.." Kurt said softly. "What'd your mom say?" He asked, playing with the collar of Blaine's shirt.

"Not much. I know she doesn't want him back in our lives. But she knows what it means to me so she's going to think about it," Blaine said quietly.

"That's good then...I hope it all works out baby.." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"I...I don't think it will..." Blaine whispered. "I was thinking about...telling my mom that I can't forgive him...so she doesn't have to go through it...It's obvious that she doesn't want to."

"Blaine… Just give her time...You don't have as much faith in her as you should.." Kurt said calmly, eyes still closed.

"I know she'll do it. But she'll be doing it for me. Not for her..."

Kurt nodded softly as he fiddled with the fabric of Blaine's collar.

Blaine sighed. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He just wished everything was back to the way it way.

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw lovingly before cuddling closer. "Thank you for being here.." Kurt said as the soft music hummed through the room.

"You're welcome, baby," Blaine said softly. "Do we have a lot of work?"

"I got about half of mine done.." Kurt sighed. "But three days' worth of work is kind of a lot so yeah.. I'll help you with French if you need it.."

"Please," Blaine said. "I should start on mine.."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "Yeah...But I'm comfortable.."

Blaine groaned. "Me too..."

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered.

Kurt layer like that for a while, keeping himself wrapped in Blaine. He felt warm and safe, like nothing could hurt him, like nothing could go wrong.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Everything will work out, baby."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes.  
"Promise?.."

"I promise," Blaine smiled. "Your dad will wake up and be okay. We're going to finish high school and move to New York before starting a family. It's gonna work out baby."

Kurt couldn't hold back the tears at that point. He clutched to Blaine, crying quietly. His body shook as he repressed his sobs; the only sounds he made were small sniffs. Blaine finally realized the way Kurt had been the past couple of days, was him taking his mask off. His normal walls of poise and grace fell as he threw himself in Blaine's arms in the hospital the day before. Kurt was exposing himself to Blaine completely.

Seeing Kurt this way broke Blaine's heart. He wanted to break down but held it in for Kurt. "It's going to be okay, Kurt. I promise. I love you. It's going to be alright."

"I-I love you too.." Kurt gasped, clutching to Blaine. "I love you s-so much...Please...don't ever leave me.." He got out desperately.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. It would kill me to not be with you. I'll always be here, Kurt," Blaine said, holding back the stinging tears.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, trying to control his sobs.

"You don't have to hold back, Kurt," Blaine said sweetly, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt let out before allowing himself break down, his chest heaving as he cried. He wanted his dad and for the first time in years, he had the most terrible, gut wrenchingly, heart breaking feeling. "I- I want my mom.." he sobbed.

Blaine couldn't stop the silent tears that fell. "I know, baby. I'm so sorry...Do you want to go see her?"

"No...No...I...No..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine panicked. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have asked..."

"No baby...don't be...Please, I love you, I'm sorry.." Kurt sniffed, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away. "I just...I don't know what to do..."

"All I need right now...Is you...I just need you here." Kurt said, his voice breaking.

"I'm here baby. I promise, I'm not leaving," Blaine said as he started to cry. He felt so horrible. He wanted everything with Kurt's dad to be better and everything with his father to work out. Blaine felt helpless.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"Don't be. It's not you.." Blaine said softly.

"I just wish everything was how it should be.." Kurt said, sniffing as his sobs slowed.

"Me too," Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before pulling him close again. "Tell me more about what it'll be like when we're married." He said quietly.

Blaine smiled lightly before closing his eyes. "We'll have our home, maybe with the skyline as our view. We could sit outside and watch the sun set. We'll go to college and you'll wind up on Broadway. I'll come to all of your shows to support you. I'll have some kind of music job. Not sure what yet. It'll be perfect."

Kurt smiled, sniffing lightly. "I love you so much Blaine.."

Blaine leaned down, leaving a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "I love you, too."

Kurt leaned forward, giving small kisses to Blaine, each one growing deeper.

Blaine sighed into the kisses, bringing his arms up to wrap around Kurt's neck.

Kurt pulled himself close to Blaine, tangling their legs together. He need this, he needed to be close to Blaine in the most intimate way he knew. He needed to feel him and know that he was there, that he wasn't leaving.

Blaine pulled away for a second. "A-are you sure?"

"Only if you want to.." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed out, sliding his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt gasped a little before reattaching their lips. Their tongues languidly sliding across each other as Blaine climbed on top of him.

"Baby..." Blaine whispered, lightly grinding his hips down against Kurt's.

Kurt inhaled sharply, clutching Blaine close as he gently kissed his neck.

Blaine lightly nipped at Kurt's pulse point, his hands gliding down his fiancé's chest.

Kurt's chest rose and fell beneath Blaine's hands as he tilted his head back. "Blaine…I love you...so much.."

"God, baby...I love you too...More than anything..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt reached down to the hem of Blaine's shirt, pulling it up slowly, letting his knuckles slide across the warm tan skin.

Blaine shivered, sliding his arms out and letting Kurt pull the shirt over his head.

Kurt tossed the shirt somewhere and ran his hands, open palmed, down Blaine's sides, sighing at the feel of it.

Blaine let out a soft moan. "You're so soft..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with loving and somehow curious eyes as his hands roamed Blaine's back. They never really had time to touch and explore each other's bodies, and when they did, they were too into what they were doing to slow down. Kurt wanted to memorize every inch of Blaine's body.

Blaine's breathing was slow and even as he understood the look in Kurt's eyes. He kissed down Kurt's jaw, sighing lightly.

Kurt tilted his head more but watched as his hands slowly traced back up Blaine's sides, over his shoulders, and down his strong arms, watching as his fingertips slid over the curved muscle of his bicep.

Blaine loved the way Kurt admired his body. He slid his fingertips up Kurt's delicate frame and up to his smooth chest.

Kurt sighed softly, his eyes closing only for a moment before his hands traveled back up Blaine's arms. They slid over his shoulders and went up to his neck, feeling the strong tendons and ghosting his finger over his Adam's apple.

Blaine gasped at the touch. "Kuurrttt..."

Kurt watched in awe as the beautiful boy above him moaned. He traced his fingers up his jaw and over Blaine's parted, kiss swollen lips.

Blaine smiled as Kurt traced his lips. He gently sucked a finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Kurt moaned softly at the sight and the feeling. His cheeks flushed with the most perfect blush that contrasted the pale, fair skin of the rest of his face.

Blaine brushed over Kurt's blush with the back of his hand. He traced down to his fiancé's neck and shoulders, getting lost in the feel of the silky smooth skin.

Kurt sighed softly, letting his eyes flutter closed as Blaine's hands roamed his chest.

Blaine spread his fingers, sliding them just above Kurt's pants. "Kurt, you are so beautiful."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile as he looked up at him, blue eyes glistening in the dimly lit room as the record continued to play softly.

"Kurt...?" Blaine asked softly. "Can I give you a massage?"

Kurt gave a small smile again. "Yes...I-I would like that.." he whispered.

Blaine got up and went to his bags to get his massage oils before returning to Kurt.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "You've been planning this haven't you?" He asked softly.

Blaine smiled widely. "I wanted to make you relax."

Kurt leaned up and gave Blaine a small kiss. "I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine said softly, slowly removing Kurt's shirt.

Kurt lifted his arms, allowing Blaine to remove the article of clothing.

Blaine took a second to take in Kurt's beautiful body. "You're perfect," he whispered.

Kurt gave a small gasp, tearing up a bit at Blaine's words. He made him feel so special and wanted and loved.

Blaine slowly undid Kurt's jeans before sliding them off.

Kurt lifted his hips a bit, making it easier for Blaine to pull off the too tight jeans to reveal the pale skin of his legs.

They hadn't ever had time to do this so slowly. Blaine shook his head, smiling to himself.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, smiling a bit himself.

"I don't understand how I got you. You're simply gorgeous." Blaine said softly, sliding down hid briefs and gliding his hands over Kurt's firm ass.

Kurt gasped softly, pushing his hips back into the touch. "God, I love you Blaine.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, lifting Kurt's hips to slide a towel under him. "Turn over please.'

Kurt did as he was asked and rolled over on his stomach, crossing his arms in front of him and resting his chin on them.

Blaine undressed so the oil didn't get on his clothes. He put a little into the palm of his hands before gently rubbing Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt sighed at the relaxing touch. And he decided again, since that night that Blaine first touched him, that his hands were the most amazing thing ever.

Blaine added a little more pressure, rubbing the knots out. He moved his hands up and down Kurt's arms before sliding down to his back.

"How are you so good at this?" Kurt moaned.

Blaine smiled to himself. "Because it's you. I know how you like being touched in each spot and I love being able to just explore your body."

Kurt sighed. Blaine was truly helping him relax. His muscles felt lax and warm and he just couldn't get enough of Blaine's hands on him.

Blaine glided his hands down to the small of Kurt's back, rubbing gently as he heard a soft sigh from his fiancé.

"That feels so good.." Kurt whispered, a small moan escaping his lips.

Blaine moved down to massage Kurt's amazingly beautiful ass.

The slender boy inhaled sharply, his hips rolling up into Blaine's hands.

Blaine gasped as he watched the beautiful boy below him. He moved his hands down to Kurt's thighs, adding a little more pressure.

Kurt's body relaxed again, still slightly careening his body into the touches.

Blaine leaned down, leaving small kisses down Kurt's back as he moved down Kurt's legs.

Kurt's breathing became deeper as Blaine kissed him. He'd never felt more relaxed, more safe, more completely in love.

Blaine ran his fingers up Kurt's ass once more before moving to his sides, motioning for Kurt to turn over.

Kurt turned onto his back looking at Blaine with all the love he could muster.

Blaine placed his hands on each side of Kurt, leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, sliding his hands on either side of his jaw.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, reaching over for the oil before pulling away. He added some more to his palms, starting at Kurt's shoulders again.

Kurt tilted his head back, closing his eyes and sighing.

Blaine moved down to Kurt's smooth chest, a small moan escaping his lips.

Kurt opened his eyes, watching Blaine with loving eyes.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt as his hands traveled to his sexy hips.

Kurt rolled his hips up into Blaine's hands. "Baby.."

Blaine added more pressure. "Yes?"

"That just...feels so good.." Kurt breathed out.

"And this?" Blaine asked darkly, gingerly gliding his fingertips over Kurt's half hard cock.

Kurt gasped. "Oh God.."

Blaine smiled mischievously as he moved his hands down to massage Kurt's inner thighs.

Kurt's breathing increased as Blaine's hands rubbed his thighs. "Blaine.."

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked innocently.

"I need you inside me.." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. "Where's your lube?"

"Nightstand.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine got up to get the lube before settling himself back down. "Do you want me to stretch you first?"

"No...just..I need to feel you.." Kurt said, looking up at him.

Blaine nodded, licking his lips as he slicked himself up and pressed himself against Kurt's entrance.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer.

Blaine slowly pressed in, gasping at the tight heat.

Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine down by the back of his neck for a soft kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt with love as Kurt took all of him.

Kurt trailed his fingers up and down Blaine's back as he adjusted to him.  
"Okay.." he whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt languidly as he slowly gyrated his hips.

Kurt breathed heavily through his nose as Blaine slid in and out of him.

Blaine sped up slightly, angling himself to brush against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt broke the kiss crying out as he clutched to Blaine. "I- I love you.."

Blaine kissed down Kurt's jaw, continually hitting that sensitive spot. "God, baby! I love you too."

Kurt panted harshly and tightened his muscles around Blaine. Letting out a strangled moan as he brought their lips back together.

Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting faster.

Kurt rocked his hips with Blaine's thrusts, gasping and panting as he felt himself getting closer.

Blaine's breath came out ragged as he thrust harder. He felt Kurt's muscles clench down on him, making him cry out in pleasure.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, his eyes screwing shut as he felt that heat pooling deep inside him. "Blaine...I'm.."

"Fuck...Me too baby.." Blaine moaned, thrusting faster.

Kurt came suddenly, crying out as he dug his nails into Blaine's back.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name as he spilled his seed inside his fiancé.

"Tell me you're not leaving.." Kurt panted desperately.

"I promise, baby. I'm here. I'm not leaving.."

Kurt let the tears fall again as he came down from his orgasm, holding Blaine close. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Did I do something?" Blaine asked seriously.

"No..I-I just feel like..with all of this shit that's going on..You-You'll get overwhelmed. And me being an emotional wreck through a-all of this isn't helping anything." Kurt said, crying softly into Blaine's shoulder.

"Baby, I'm here through everything. I love you with all of my heart baby," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too...I'm sorry.." Kurt sniffed.

"Don't be, baby. It's gonna be okay. I promise," Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "Thank you.."

"It's what I'm here for baby."

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine's chest, wiping his eyes.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you, okay?"

Kurt sniffed, looking up at Blaine. "I love you too.."

Blaine held Kurt close, wiping away his tears.

Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine. "You are so amazing."

"You've made me this way," Blaine smiled.

"No...It's just who you are…and I love you for it.." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled widely. "And this...the way we are...is why I know we will last."

Kurt smiled. "We will.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I really need to catch up on school work..."

Kurt giggled. "Go get your French."

Blaine got up, slipping on his boxers but Kurt protested. Blaine laughed as he got his work and sat back down next to Kurt.

Kurt pulled up the covers and leaned against Blaine's shoulder. Helping him pronounce everything. Blaine groaned in frustration when Kurt said he wasn't going to tell him any of the answers.  
"What?" Kurt giggled. "It's your work!"

Blaine glared at Kurt. "But if you tell me, we have more time for us and you speaking dirty in French!" he argued.

"But if I tell you all the answers, you won't learn, and then how are you supposed to know what I'm saying?" Kurt smirked.

"But the homework is nothing you'll be saying. We don't do dirty talk in French class," Blaine pointed out.

"True.." Kurt sighed. "But if you don't learn the basics you still won't know."

"Fine," Blaine groaned, turning back to the book.

"You'll thank me one day.." Kurt said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure I will," Blaine sighed as he conjugated a few more words on the sheet.

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw as he worked. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

"And I'm going to teach our child French, so when I don't want you to hear something I can just tell them in French." Kurt giggled.

"Thanks," Blaine said sarcastically, not looking up from his work.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, I mean.." Kurt cleared his throat. "I have faith that you'll learn this perfectly and remember it for the rest of your days." He said, slightly monotone.

Blaine just nodded, focused on getting his work done as fast as possible.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Kurt pouted.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I'm not ignoring you baby. I'm just worried about getting my work done on time."

Kurt sighed, smiling as he grabbed Blaine's pencil and filled in the remaining blanks with his sharp hand writing. "There."

"I wasn't trying to get you to do that.." Blaine said quietly. "But thanks."

Kurt smiles. "I know. But l wanted to." Kurt said, moving the books off of Blaine's lap and cuddling up to him.

"I really don't want you to think I don't want to lay here with you...But do I have more?" Blaine asked. "I just don't want to be behind..."

"Yeah, but it's just history, and you know you're good at that." Kurt said softly.

"Alright," Blaine nodded. "I'll do that in the morning."

Kurt smiled triumphantly, cuddling closer to Blaine.

Blaine giggled, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"Do you want to take a bubble bath with me?" Kurt asked smiling.

Blaine's face lit up. "You know I'd never turn down a bubble bath."

Kurt giggles getting up quickly and going to run the bath.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked to the bathroom. He waited a few minutes before following suit.

Kurt was under the bubble-topped water of the large Jacuzzi tub when Blaine walked in, smiling as the hot water melted away the remaining stress of his day.

"You're adorable," Blaine giggled, sliding into the tub in front of Kurt.

"How so?" Kurt asked, same expression on his face as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest.

Blaine sighed happily. "You just are."

"So are you.." Kurt smiled, playing with the bubbles.

Blaine chuckled, leaning back against his fiancé.

Kurt held up a palm full of bubbles in front of Blaine's face and smiled.  
"Blow.." He said happily.

Blaine shook his head a little before leaning down and blowing the bubbles out of Kurt's hands.

Kurt smiled as he watched the small flecks of foam float down. His mom always did that with him when he was younger and she gave him bubble baths. Kurt decided not to tell Blaine that. Every time Kurt mentioned his mother Blaine seemed so heart-broken. Kurt thought it best to keep that memory to himself.

This was a side of Kurt Blaine hadn't seen before. He relaxed, watching as Kurt played with the bubbles.

Kurt let his thoughts drift away as he sculpted the bubbles into abstract blobs, stacking them higher with his thin fingers until they fell over.

Blaine tilted his head, kissing Kurt's jaw. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt tilted his head to look down at Blaine.  
"I love you too Blaine.."

Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning back on Kurt.

Kurt hummed softly as he grabbed his loofah and poured his favorite body soap on it before beginning to wash Blaine's chest softly.

Blaine gave a soft moan, leaning back to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled to himself as Blaine kissed his neck, moving to wash his shoulders.

Blaine turned over, letting Kurt was his back as he sighed softly.

"I love you Blaine...And all the little...adorable things you do only make me love you more.." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's temple as he washed his back gently.

Blaine let out a tiny giggle. "I love you too, Kurt."

"Like that.." Kurt said softly, smiling against Blaine's temple. "Your laugh.."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh again as he nuzzled against Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled as he basked in the sound. "You're just...so amazing Blaine.." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"Not as amazing as you," Blaine smiled, kissing his fiancé again.

Kurt kissed Blaine back softly.  
"Lies." He said smiling as Blaine pulled away.

"You don't even know how amazing you are," Blaine whispered.

"I'm really not that great Blaine.." Kurt scoffed. "I wonder every day what I did to deserve you."

"We deserve each other," Blaine said firmly.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "You're perfect.."

Blaine giggled. "Nowhere near it."

"You're just full of lies today aren't you?" Kurt joked.

Blaine shook his head. "You're just silly."

Kurt giggled lightly, smiling up at Blaine. He was silent for a moment. "Your eyes are gorgeous.."

Blaine blushed, looking at Kurt under his this lashes. "Thank you."

"I remember...when we first started dating and I told you that and you said, 'they're just brown'.." Kurt said smiling lightly.

"They pretty much are," Blaine said softly.

"See, now, no...I see hazel, and amber, and all of these gorgeous shades of...this honey yellow. I've never seen anything like them.." Kurt whispered. "They're not 'just brown'.."

Blaine's blush deepened. "I love you."

Kurt kissed Blaine's blush softly. "I love you too.."

Blaine giggled happily, resting against Kurt's shoulder.

They stayed in the bath, taking turns washing each other until they got out to go lay in Kurt's bed. Kurt went to go make popcorn and Blaine realized then just how freezing it was in Kurt's room.

He got underneath Kurt's covers, throwing them over his head as he curled up and waited for Kurt.

Kurt walked back in the room and His eyebrows kneaded together when he didn't see Blaine in the bed. He set the bowl down. "Blaine?"

"Under here!" Blaine called from under the sheets.

Kurt smiled fondly at the bed. "What are you doing?" He giggled, walking over to the bed.

"IT'S COLD!" Blaine groaned, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Kurt sat next to Blaine. "I think it's actually pretty warm.." Kurt said, confused as to why is fiancé was cold.

Blaine shook his head even though Kurt couldn't see.

"C'mere.." Kurt giggled, sliding under the sheets.

Blaine curled up with Kurt. "Thanks..."

"I don't see how you're cold.." Kurt giggled.

"Because it's cold!" Blaine chuckled.

"It is not!" Kurt smiled.

"Well I am!" Blaine argued, snuggling closer.

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "You're cute.."

"You're warm," Blaine giggled.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, smiling to himself. "We really have to go to school tomorrow.."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I know..."

Kurt let Blaine nuzzle under his chin into his neck as he sighed as well.

"Are you going to be alright at school?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I think so.." Kurt said softly, looking at the wall.

Blaine kissed Kurt's chest. "If you need me, just text me and I'll be there."

"Alright.." Kurt said in almost a whisper, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?.." Kurt asked quietly.

"Who's changing their last name?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, silent for a moment. "I never thought about that.."

"Me neither," Blaine said quietly.

"Well what do you think?" Kurt asked softly.

"I don't really know..."

"Let's just both change our last name to something ridiculous like...Santiago." Kurt said with a straight face, and accentuating the "oohh" sound.

Blaine laughed loudly. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, Blaine Santiago." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. "I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine grinned.

Kurt pulled Blaine close as he cuddled up under the blanket with him, the movie and popcorn forgotten. "Warm enough?" Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"I could be warmer," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt inhaled softly through his nose, pulling Blaine closer.

"Thanks for letting me come over," Blaine said softly as he lightly bit Kurt's neck. "Thank you for coming...I need you here...It was weird...being alone.." Kurt got out between gasps.

Blaine moaned. "I'm sorry," kiss, "I just," kiss. "I want you so bad.."

Kurt closed his eyes, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck.

Blaine kissed his way to Kurt's pulse point, sucking harshly.

Kurt gasped sharply, his hand gripping at the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine moved up to Kurt's lips. "I want you inside me," he whispered darkly.

Kurt nodded quickly, as he attached their lips, kissing him deep.

Blaine rolled his body onto Kurt's, quickly pushing him over to straddle his fiancé.

Kurt moaned as Blaine ground his hips down into his. "God...Blaine..." Kurt panted, his voice going higher than he would have liked.

"Mmm...I love the way your voice changes like that," Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's jawline.

Kurt gave a breathy laugh. "Really? Because I hate it." He breathed out.

"It shows just how much I can make you let go," Blaine whispered, licking a firm line up the shell of Kurt's ear.

Kurt whimpered, clutching to Blaine. "Fuck.."

"See?" Blaine whispered hotly. "I can make you fall apart so easily."

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together as he dragged his nails down Blaine's back. "God yes.."

Blaine smirked. "Just how badly do you want to be inside me?"

"So bad Blaine…Please let me.." Kurt panted.

Blaine bit back a moan. "Tell me. Tell me what you want to do to me?"

"I want to fuck you baby...Please.." Kurt begged.

Blaine moved back to Kurt's ear. "I want you to ruin me."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Fuck Blaine.." He moaned before pulling him down for a heated kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt with everything he had. He pulled away slightly, "Fuck me...please..."

Kurt moaned at Blaine's plea, grabbing his hips hard and thrusting up against him. "Get the lube." He said quickly.

Blaine did as he was told, sliding back over Kurt and slicking up his own fingers.

Kurt watched Blaine with hungry eyes as he positioned himself above him, slipping his fingers inside of him.

Blaine moaned, grinding himself down against Kurt as he stretched himself.

"God Blaine, you're so fucking hot.." Kurt groaned.

Blaine sped up his movements, arching his back as he moaned. "Kurt...I need you..."

"Get on your hands and knees.." Kurt said, sitting up a bit.

Blaine's breath caught momentarily. He slid off of Kurt and positioned himself as his fiancé had told him to.

Kurt got up and kneeled behind Blaine rubbing his ass softly.

Blaine sighed at the touch, slightly leaning back.

Kurt brought one hand to Blaine's hip as he held his cock steady, slowly pushing into him.

Blaine whined at Kurt's slow pace. He needed to feel his fiancé deep inside of him now.

Kurt put his other hand on Blaine's hip, breathing growing heavier as he buried himself deep inside of him.

Blaine's head fell back as Kurt pushed back so slow it was tantalizing.

Kurt moaned softly as he pulled out slowly before pushing back in agonizingly slow.

"Kurt..." Blaine whined. "Please..."

"You want me to fuck you?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded fiercely. "Hard.." he breathed out.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, pulling out all of the way, leaving Blaine feeling empty.

Blaine whimpered, looking back at Kurt with pleading eyes.

Kurt thrust into Blaine quickly, pulling him back hard.

"Ahhh!" Blaine cried out. "Fuck...yes..."

Kurt pounded into Blaine digging his nails into his hips.

Blaine rolled his body back, panting has his fiancé fucked him. "KURT! SHIT!"

Kurt moaned loudly, reaching up to tug at Blaine's curls.

Blaine arched his back to the point it hurt. "Baby! Fuck! Don't stop!"

Kurt pulled harder as he fucked Blaine." Blaine...God baby.."

Blaine panted under his fiancé. "FUCKKURTYES! UNNNGGHHH!"

Kurt panted as he slammed into Blaine. "Talk to me baby...Unh!"

"I love your cock! You fill me so much, Kurt," Blaine screamed. "Mmm , make me take it like your little slut!"

Kurt growled low in his throat ."Fuck baby...God you're my little fucking slut. Taking my cock hard." He panted.

Blaine's breath came out in short gasps. "Oohhh yes! KURT! Fuck me harder!"

Kurt panted harshly "Blaine..SHIT!" Kurt cried out, pulling Blaine up by his hair so he was flush against his chest. "Tell me when you're close.." Kurt growled in his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

"Baby..." Blaine moaned, thrusting his body back onto Kurt's throbbing cock. Kurt breathed heavily in Blaine ear. "Fuck! I'm...I'm close..."

Kurt pulled out of Blaine quickly and turned him around, pushing his head down by his leaking cock. "Suck." He said firmly.

Blaine whined loudly, pouting until Kurt was in front of him. Blaine hallowed his cheeks as he sucked his fiancé deep into his throat.

Kurt moaned and his head fell back as Blaine bobbed his head. "God...Blaine…You love sucking me like this don't you?" Kurt said darkly, thrusting his hips up a bit.

Blaine moaned around Kurt, looking up and locking pleading eyes with his fiancé as he sucked harder.

"No...I'm not letting you cum yet.." Kurt said, smiling a bit as he tightened his grip on Blaine's hair. He held his fiancé's head still before shifting a bit and slowly guiding his hips, sliding in and out of his mouth.

Blaine whimpered, trying to ignore his aching cock. He kept his tongue on the underside of Kurt's member, licking a firm line from the base to tip.

Kurt continued thrusting in and out of Blaine's mouth before pulling out all the way, stroking himself. "Do you want my cum?" Kurt asked, panting.

Shit! Kurt was so damn sexy like this! "Yes. Please, can I have your cum?"

"Where do you want it?" Kurt asked, stroking faster.

"M-my face...everywhere..." Blaine panted.

Kurt groaned as he positioned himself in front of Blaine, stroking himself as he felt he was getting closer to the edge. "B-beg for it.."

Blaine gasped. "Please, baby. I want to taste you. I want your cum all over my face, Kurt..."

Kurt moaned loudly, his eyebrows kneading together and his mouth dropping open, gasping harshly as he came hard in thick ropes all over Blaine's beautiful face.

Blaine hungrily licked the cum he could reach, closing his eyes and panting as Kurt finished.

Kurt's breath came out in short gasps as he stroked himself through his orgasm. He tilted Blaine's head up towards him, licking some of the cum off of Blaine's cheek.

"Fuck...Kurt..." Blaine growled. He swore Kurt just kept getting sexier.

Kurt smiled, licking the rest of his cum of fiancé's face before kissing him deeply.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, deepening the kiss. "Baby...Please..."

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt asked, kissing down his jaw to his neck as they lied back on the bed.

"Please...I want your fucking mouth..." Blaine whispered with need. Kurt smiled to himself against his skin.

"But it's right here.." he says softly, taking one of his nipples in between his teeth.

Blaine moaned, leaning his head back. "Ugh! You...tease!"

Kurt chuckled lightly, licking over Blaine's nipple softly.

Blaine arched his back. "Pleeeeaaaasseee!"

Kurt decided to take pity on Blaine and moved where Blaine wanted him, kissing his hips softly as he placed a finger at his entrance, slowly pushing in.

Blaine cried out in pleasure, writhing beneath Kurt. "Oh fuck! More please!"

Kurt loved how Blaine was like this. He pushed another finger in, moving them in and out quickly as he got so close to Blaine's prostate, but not quite hitting it.

Blaine worked his hips, trying to get Kurt where he wanted him. He moaned and panted as his fiancé continued to tease him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, he looked so hot, flushed and panting. He brushed over Blaine's prostate once before continuing to get close.

Blaine cried out at the touch. "FUCK! KURT!" he yelled, his hips bucking harshly.

Kurt moaned softly, smiling to himself as he continued teasing Blaine, licking the head of his leaking cock lightly.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair. "Baby...I need it..."

Kurt gave a light moan as Blaine pulled his hair. "I know baby.." He said, smiling.

Blaine gave a frustrated sigh, pulling Kurt's hair harder.

"Fuck Blaine.." Kurt gasped, pushing his fingers deep inside of Blaine.

Blaine couldn't take it much longer. "Kurt...I-it hurts..."

Kurt quickly took all of Blaine deep down his throat, moaning deeply.

Blaine arched his back as much as he could. "FUCKYESGODKURT!"

Kurt fingered Blaine faster as he bobbed his head, sucking hard.

"UNNGHHH!" Blaine moaned louder than he ever had. "F-fuck...I-I'm c-close..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, hitting his prostate with his fingers as he pressed his tongue to the bottom of Blaine's cock.

Blaine repeatedly screamed Kurt's name as he shot his hot cum deep in his fiancé's throat.

Kurt swallowed around Blaine, moaning at the taste of his cum.

Blaine threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut as Kurt sucked him hard.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine's cock as he went soft, releasing it with a satisfying 'pop'.

Blaine panted heavily, his hands gripping the sheets as he tried to calm his breathing.

Kurt slid up to kiss Blaine passionately.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, sighing happily.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said, still smiling.

"Don't be," Blaine said softly. "You were so hot."

Kurt kissed Blaine. "You were too baby...so fucking hot.."

Blaine blushed. "How? I felt like I looked ridiculous..."

"No...You looked amazing…How desperate you were.."

Blaine's blush deepened as he tried to hide his face on Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled, giggling lightly. "I might have to do that more often.."

"It was so, so good," Blaine admitted.

"I'm glad you liked it.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine gave a small moan. "Don't forget...you've still got to punish me..."

"I know.." Kurt chuckled.

"I can't even imagine how that's gonna be," Blaine smiled.

"You're gonna love it.." Kurt smiled. "I have things planned.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Really?" he asked, smiling wide. "When?"

"I'll tell you soon enough.." Kurt winked.

Blaine pretended to pout. "Just at least give me a heads up. I have an idea too..."

"What would that be?" Kurt smiled.

"Do you really want to know? Or be surprised?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know.." Kurt said tracing little patterns on Blaine's chest.

"Well it is up to you. I honestly don't see the big deal. But I know you do..."

"Surprise me then." Kurt giggled.

"Just don't forget to let me know so I can...prepare it..." Blaine said smiling.

"Alright baby.." Kurt says softly, kissing Blaine's chest. He was quiet for a minute. "Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"What...What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will," Blaine said reassuringly.

Kurt nodded weakly, pulling Blaine closer.

"I don't know how to explain it..." Blaine said softly. "I just have this feeling that it will work out."

"I hope.." Kurt said, his voice just above a whisper.

"It will. I promise," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt said, curling up to Blaine.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes, kissing Blaine's chest.

Blaine rubbed small circles on his fiancé's back. "Try to get some sleep baby."

"I'll try...I love you Blaine.."

"I love you too, Kurt. Good night."

"Good night.." he whispered, slowly falling asleep on Blaine's chest.


	32. Chapter 32

Blaine woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He ran his fingers up Kurt's arm up to his cheek, cupping it gingerly. "Baby, we have to go to school."

Kurt's eyes opened slowly. "Hmm?"

Blaine smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning.." Kurt said softly.

"Want me to make you some coffee?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Please.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine got dressed and went downstairs, starting a pot of coffee before pulling out some eggs to make.

Kurt waited a bit before getting up and going downstairs. He saw Blaine in the kitchen cooking. Kurt smiled as he saw him.  
."Hey baby.." he yawned, sitting down at the table.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine smiled.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked watching Blaine.

"Making eggs and blts," Blaine said, turning back to the stove.

Kurt smiled. "You're sweet...Thank you baby.." he said softly.

"You're welcome. I just want to help," Blaine said, turning to smile.

Kurt ran his fingers through his own hair, sighing. "Thank you for everything Blaine.."

Blaine nodded. "It's not a problem."

Kurt watched Blaine cook smiling fondly at they curly haired boy.

When Blaine finished, he made their plates and sat across from his fiancé.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand across the table as he ate. "Oh my god...this is amazing." He smiled, taking another bite.

"Thanks," Blaine giggled. He hadn't seen Kurt eat in a while. "I start my job tomorrow..."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Well I'm gonna be staying with my dad Friday night.."

"Can I come over after work?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah.." Kurt said smiling at his fiancé.

"I'm gonna need to go home tonight though..." Blaine said quietly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Finn's staying home tonight with me.." Kurt said before sipping his coffee.

"Alright," Blaine said softly.

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "What do you think your mom will say?"

"I really don't know. Honestly, if I was her, I wouldn't get back with him.." Blaine said, looking down.

"What do you want to happen?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know...I...I just want my dad back in my life..."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand softly, looking into his eyes. "I know...It's gonna be okay Blaine.."

"I just...I feel like I'm asking too much of her..."

"What do you think she'll do?.."

Blaine shrugged. "I just hope she lets me see him."

Kurt nodded softly, placing is other hand over Blaine's and bringing it to his lips, kissing his fiancé's knuckles softly.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt whispered, smiling back.

Later that day at school, Kurt stood with Blaine at his locker. They talked for a bit before it was almost time for the bell to ring. "I should probably get to class." Kurt sighed, leaning forward to kiss Blaine's cheek softly. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too." He turned to walk to his first class when Karofsky stopped him. Blaine sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for this..."

"Okay, then I'll make this easy for you…Stay away from Hummel.." Karofsky said threateningly.

"Why do you have a problem that I'm with him? It's not like we're overly affectionate in public," Blaine said, getting an attitude.

"I-I uh.." Karofsky stuttered. "Just- Just stay away from him Anderson." He said, getting his firm voice back.

"See!" Blaine said, getting mad. "You don't even have a reason!"

"I don't need one." Karofsky said, stepping up to Blaine.

"Whatever," Blaine rolled his eyes before walking away.

Karofsky watched as Blaine walked off before storming off in the opposite direction.

Blaine let out a long breath when he sat down in his classroom. He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

"Karofsky stopped me in the hallway."

"Oh my God I am not in the mood for his shit today. What did he say to you?"

"Just to stay away from you. I asked why and he couldn't give an answer. So I said he had no reason and walked away."

"I'll take care of it."

"How?"

"I'll call you tonight okay? I love you." Kurt replied purposely ignoring Blaine's question.

"Kurt. Don't try to fight him or anything. Be safe. I love you too."

There was no glee club after school that day, but Kurt stayed, knowing exactly where to find Karofsky. He strutted down the hallway to the boys' locker room, shivering at the memory of what happened the last time he was alone in this room with Karofsky.

Karofsky had just finished changing into his hockey uniform when he turned to see Kurt. "What are you doing in here? The girl's room is across the hall."

"Okay, firstly, that insult is getting old...And secondly, leave my fiancé alone." Kurt said harshly.

Wow. That hurt. Dave flinched to himself but didn't let Kurt see. "Fiancé?" Karofsky asked icily.

Kurt held up his left hand, displaying the ring. "Yes, fiancé. I've had with you telling him to stay away from me.."

Karofsky stared down at the floor. "I...I can't stop..."

"And why, exactly, is that?" Kurt snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

Lord! Kurt looked amazing all pissy and in his skinny jeans. "It doesn't matter."

"No David!" Kurt said, his voice rising. "I want ot know why you choose to terrorize Blaine on a daily basis. We already have enough on our plate. Why, David? Why?"

"I…" Dave looked down with flushed cheeks. "I-I…love you…"

Kurt gasped and the empty locker room was deathly quiet. "W-what?"

"I love you," Karofsky said, walking over and cupping Kurt's cheek.

Kurt couldn't move, he looked up at Karofsky speechless.

Karofsky looked deep into Kurt's eyes as a tear fell down his own cheek. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes squeezed shut and his muscles tightened as the memory of the previous kiss paralyzed him. He couldn't move as the terror flew through him.

Dave felt Kurt tense, making him pull away. He could see the fear in Kurt's eyes. "Please…" he whispered.

Kurt's hand slowly raised up to cover his mouth and he was quiet for a long time. "Please what?..." he finally whispered.

"Give me a chance…" Dave said desperately. "You don't need him…"

"No…No!" Kurt yelled, finally taking enough control of his body to push Dave off of him.

"Kurt, please…" Dave said as the tears streamed down his face. "I love you…"

"I love Blaine." He said, looking into the taller boy's eyes.

"Kurt. I am so sorry for what I did for you. Just please, think about it…"

"No…I don't love you…I love Blaine…" Kurt said, turning to leave when Karofsky grabbed his wrist.

He pulled Kurt against the lockers. "But you could love me."

Kurt looked up at Karofsky. "Let go of me…" he said, his voice losing the courage it previously held.

Karofsky backed off, leaning against his locker and sliding to the floor as he cried.

Kurt looked down at David. He wanted to leave and run but Karofsky looked so broken. "I'm sorry…" Kurt whispered, still standing as he took a few steps back.

Dave looked up at Kurt with tear stained eyes. "Don't tell anyone…"

Kurt nodded before quickly pricking up his bag and practically jogging out of the locker room, tears forming in his eyes.

Blaine was about half way home. He sighed to himself, wondering what Kurt had meant in his text. He rushed home, hurrying to his room. Blaine laid down as he waited for Kurt to call him.

Kurt drove home quickly and rushed up to his room past Finn. He couldn't believe what happened. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Blaine's number, tearing up as he did so.

Blaine answered quickly. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine knew something was wrong by Kurt's careful voice. "What happened?"

"I...I talked to Karofsky..." Kurt said, curling up on the bed.

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked seriously.

"No..."

"Well, what happened?"

"I went to the locker room and told him to leave you alone. He told me he couldn't and I..I asked him why.." Kurt said, his voice wavering. He knew he told Karofsky he wouldn't tell anyone but he couldn't hide this from Blaine.

Blaine got nervous. "What was his reason?"

"He loves me..."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. He had figured as much all along. But to be told it was the truth was a whole different story. Blaine didn't know what to say.

"And...And then he kissed me.." Kurt said, his voice breaking.

Blaine swallowed hard. "W-what?"

"He kissed me.." Kurt said again.

Blaine was silent. He couldn't form words. All he wanted to do was break down and cry.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't kiss him back, I swear, I...He told me to leave you and give him a chance and I told him I only love you. I only love you Blaine..." Kurt said quickly, starting to cry.

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I shouldn't have gone...I shouldn't have said anything to him...I...I just.." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "You didn't know."

Kurt got nervous at how quiet Blaine was being. He wiped his eyes, sniffing as he tried to stop the tears.

"I'm not upset with you. I'm...processing...I guess..." Blaine said, trying to be calm.

Kurt nodded even though Blaine couldn't see. "I just can't believe he did that to me...again.." Kurt whispered.

"I know...I know..." Blaine said. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, baby...You need to stay and talk to your mom tonight…I'll be okay I just...I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said softly.

"A-are you sure?" Blaine asked quickly. "If you need to talk, I'll listen."

"I just don't know what to do..."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Blaine said softly.

"You didn't do anything.." Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything..." Blaine whispered. "You don't need this."

"Blaine, you always said we need to be completely honest with each other, you did nothing wrong by telling me.." Kurt said softly.

"I know. I just...You have enough to deal with."

"Blaine…Please baby...you don't have any reason to be sorry.." Kurt said.

"Yes I do...All I want to do is to go find him...right now...and just..." Blaine trailed off, his voice getting angrier the more he thought about it.

"I know Blaine.." Kurt said, turning over in the bed.

"I can't see him...I don't know if I can hold back..."

"Baby…Please...Don't do anything stupid...that won't solve anything. It will only make it worse." Kurt whispered.

"I know," Blaine groaned. "But he kissed you! He kissed my fiancé! Then tried to tell you to leave me."

Kurt closed his eyes. "I know...I know you're mad.." he said softly.

Blaine could feel the tears stinging his eyes but held them back. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You have a right to be mad. You're being a lot calmer than I would be if I was in your shoes.." Kurt said, hugging his pillow close.

Blaine could feel the tears stinging his eyes but held them back. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You have a right to be mad. You're being a lot calmer than I would be if I was in your shoes.." Kurt said, hugging his pillow close.

"I am. I just don't want a repeat of last time..."

"Me either...But I don't want him to think he can do that...Just...I don't know what to do.." Kurt sighed.

"Me neither," Blaine whispered, holding back his tears.

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too, baby."

"I'm gonna go see if Finn's hungry...I'll call you before I go to bed okay?" Kurt said.

"That's fine. I'm gonna talk to my mom..." Blaine said softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always," Blaine smiled before hanging up.

Blaine walked out of his room and heard his mother talking on the phone, sounding frustrated. He stopped at the end of the hallway and listened.

"I don't care Robert...No...You hit me and there's no excuse for that you're-...It's not as if you treated Blaine any better...You're sorry...Of course you're sorry, because those two little words can change everything...Blaine might forgive you but I don't...No...He did because he's your son.."

Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran back to his room, throwing himself on the bed and letting it all out.

Blaine lied in the bed crying until he heard a small knock on the door.

He quickly wiped his tears away before sitting up. "Yeah?"

Marissa walked in, closing the door and sitting down on the bed next to Blaine. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his back.

"I'm fine," Blaine lied, looking down at the floor.

"Blaine…You've been crying..." Marissa said, looking at her son.

Blaine shrugged. "It's not the first time I've cried."

"Blaine...What's wrong?" She said seriously.

Blaine laid his head in her lap. "Everything..."

Marissa pet Blaine's curls soothingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'll just start crying again..."

"It'll help to talk about it sweetheart.."

"It's just everything. I'm so worried about Mr. Hummel but I'm trying to be strong for Kurt. You and dad are fighting again. It kills me to hear that. And Karofsky fucking kissed Kurt. He kissed him! God! I just want to go to Lima and find his pathetic ass and beat the shit out of him! I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him. Oh! And he also told Kurt that he loves him! He /loves/ him! You don't even know what he has put us through and now he's saying he loves MY fiancé. I can't handle it. Any of this. I want out." Blaine said, his voice getting higher as he cried.

Marissa looked down at Blaine and held him close. "Blaine...I-I'm so sorry.."

"You didn't do anything..."

"I know Blaine...But you just seem so stressed...You're only seventeen...You shouldn't have all of this stress and drama...I wish I could just make everything better for you...I just don't want you to have to feel this way.." Marissa said quietly.

"Well it isn't going away. I'm just going to have to keep it in because I have my first shift tomorrow. Then going to the hospital and praying for some change."

Marissa pet Blaine's hair softly. "It will get better.."

"I don't see how. No matter how everything else goes...I know what's going to happen with you and dad...and I have to make a decision because of it," Blaine said as the tears slowed.

Marissa stayed quiet for a moment. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"You aren't going to forgive him. I don't blame you. So I have to either trust that he's changing and try to spend time with him even though you two won't be able to have a civil conversation. Or just not give him a chance, make you feel better and possibly miss out on having my father back..." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine...I'm not going to keep him from you if that's what you want.." Marissa said softly.

"I just want you to be happy. You deserve it..." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine...I'll be happy if you're happy.." She said, looking down at him.

"I don't know what will make me happy. But hearing you fighting on the phone isn't it."

"...You heard that?" She asked timidly.

Blaine just nodded, keeping his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that.." She whispered.

Blaine shrugged. "It's whatever."

"No...It's not...I know you want this to work with your father.."

"But I don't know if it can..." Blaine sighed.

Marissa stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine said, biting back a sob. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you..."

"Blaine...No...No baby come here.." She said, pulling him up to wrap her arms around him. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Blaine shook his head. "I just don't know what to do..."

"I know baby...It's gonna be okay.." Marissa soothed.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna take a bath..."

"Alright hunn.." She said, kissing his forehead.

Blaine gave a weak smile before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Kurt walked down the stairs to Finn sitting on the couch. "Are you hungry Finn?" He asked quietly.

"Always," Finn chuckled lightly. He looked up and saw Kurt's face. "Dude, are you alright?"

"I'm fine.." Kurt said, walking to the kitchen.

Finn followed Kurt. "What's going on? You can talk to me, you know?"

"I know...It's just...It's nothing.." Kurt said, busying himself with searching through the cabinets.

"Kurt, I'm your brother now. And I know I'm not always the...most observant...But I know something's wrong." Finn said softly.

"It's multiple things.." Kurt sighed, looking at his brother.

"You'll feel better to just let it out, Kurt."

Kurt turned to face Finn and braced himself on the counter. "Just...I know Blaine says he will...But I'm still wondering if my dad is gonna wake up...That and there's just all this drama with Blaine's dad and I can tell he's trying to stay strong for me and I feel so bad because I want to be strong for him too.." His voice wavered as he teared up. "But I can't,...I can't because I'm so worried about my dad...I can't lose him too Finn...And I can see how stressed this is all making Blaine, and today Karofsky didn't help anything.."

"First, I know your dad. Give it a few more days. He will pull through. I know it. I don't know what's going on with Blaine's dad but maybe you both need to stop trying to be strong and just be there for each other," Finn said, looking up at his brother. "And what are you talking about? What did Karofsky do?"

Who knew Finn was so good at giving advice? Kurt swallowed, wiping his tears; he hadn't meant to say that. "It's nothing...He just…The usual stuff he does to me…he's been doing to Blaine.." Kurt lied.

"Want me to say something? I will. Blaine's part of this family too," Finn said seriously.

"It's okay…I'm trying to take care of it myself.." Kurt said quietly.

Finn nodded. "Just know I am here if you need me, bro."

Kurt wished he could tell Finn about what happened with Karofsky that day, but he wasn't one for outing people. He felt bad enough for telling Blaine. He turned around starting to make Finn some dinner.

Finn knew Kurt didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Do you want any help with that?"

"Yeah.." Kurt smiled, motioning to his brother.

Kurt walked over to Blaine's locker the next day and saw Blaine looking angry and alert, like he was looking for someone. Kurt sighed, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. "You can calm down.." He said, keeping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine groaned. "How am I supposed to calm down? He knew you were with me and kissed you anyways! Was it not enough getting rejected once?"

Kurt captured Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. "Please..."

Blaine relaxed a little. "Fine. But only because you asked."

"Thank you.." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're welcome," Blaine sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly closing his eyes and sighing.

But then Blaine saw him down the hall, talking to some of the other jocks. He tightened his grip on Kurt's hand, glaring down the hall.

Karofsky looked up, locking eyes with Blaine as Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck.

Blaine stared back as he held Kurt close, letting the dumb jock know Kurt was his.

Karofsky looked nothing short of crushed as he saw Blaine pull Kurt close to him. He looked away, making a quick gait down the hall away from them.

Blaine knew he shouldn't have done that. But Karofsky needed to know there was no chance. Kurt was his and he wasn't going to change that.

When do you get off of work?" Kurt asked softly.

"Seven. I'll leave for the hospital right after," Blaine said, smiling up at the taller boy.

"Alright baby.. I'll see you tonight.." Kurt said quietly, giving Blaine a chaste kiss before heading down the hall to his first class.

Blaine watched as Kurt strutted down the hall before turned and going to his own class.

Blaine's first night of work was good. He wasn't allowed to accept tips yet since he was still being trained, but it didn't seem that bad even though his feet and back were killing him. He thanked his boss before leaving and heading to his car. Blaine had already packed a bag of clothes for the weekend just in case so he headed to the hospital.

When he got there the nurse told him Kurt was in the room. He walked in and saw his fiancé asleep in the chair next to the bed, his head resting against his hand and his legs crossed.

Blaine didn't want to wake Kurt so he went and got some coffee. When he returned, he sat in the chair next to Kurt and started reading a book he had brought. About half an hour later he something caught his eye. Blaine looked up and Burt's right hand had moved slightly. Blaine gasped and he wondered if he really saw it or it was just because he was tired. He watched his fiancé's father intently, setting his book to the side. A few minutes later, Burt's lips turned upward a bit. Blaine's eyes grew wide. He reached over, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. "Baby...Get up...You need to wake up now..."

Kurt stirred, his hand moving from under his head as he perked up. "Huh?" He asked, his eyes opening slowly.

"Shhh!" Blaine said quickly. "Just watch..."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked over at his father. His heart sped up and tears filled his eyes as he saw Burt's hand move, just in the slightest. "Oh my God..." Kurt breathed out, immediately grabbing his father's hand. "Dad...We're here...we're right here..." Kurt said quickly, tears already rolling down his cheeks.

Blaine ran to the door, yelling for Carole and Finn before rushing back next to Kurt. Blaine took one of Kurt's hands, squeezing lightly as tears filled his eyes.

Finn and Carole ran in. "What is it?" Finn asked.

"Dad's waking up!" Kurt said, letting out a sob, a huge smile spread across his face. Carole stuck her head out into the hall and called for a nurse as Kurt squeezed his father and Blaine's hands.

Finn and Carole stood on the opposite side of Kurt and Blaine. They were all saying things of encouragement as Burt slowly started moving more.

Burt finally opened his eyes slowly and looked around at his family before his eyes rested on Blaine. "You and Kurt skipped school?" He said in barely a whisper.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. He looked at Kurt not knowing what to say.

Kurt just laughed squeezing his father's hand. "Hey Dad.." He said, still crying.

Burt coughed loudly. "Hey kiddo. Now seriously...Why weren't you at school?"

"Dad, do we really need to talk about this right now? Just relax.." Kurt said, still smiling.

"Fine," Burt chuckled. "But we will be talking later. And Blaine...I want to talk to you too," he said smiling.

Blaine's eyebrows raised as he looked at Burt. "Really?" He said softly as the nurse came in, checking all of Burt's vitals and removing a few things.

"How are you feeling Mr. Hummel?" The nurse asked.

"Tired," He said. "But so ready to be back at home with my family. How long have I been here?"

"Four days.." The Nurse said, checking his heartbeat.

"Can I go home soon?" Burt asked the young nurse.

"We'll just have to run a few more tests, get you prescribed to a few meds and then you're good to go.." She said smiling.

Burt lit up. He looked up at Carole. "Come here..."

Carole walked over to her husband with tears in her eyes.

Burt kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

Carole couldn't hold back the tears as she kissed him again. "I love you so much.." She whispered.

Burt let a few tears slip from his eyes as he smiled up at his adorable wife.

Kurt watched the two before he hugged Blaine tightly. "You were right...Thank you so much Blaine...I love you.."

Blaine hugged him back. "I love you too. And I really didn't think he could hear me when I was talking to him...Sorry if you get in trouble..."

"I don't care.." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine laughed. "I told you he was strong."

Kurt smiled as the tears streamed down his face and he held Blaine close.

Burt smiled over at the two boys. "So what have I missed?"

"We'll talk about it later.." Kurt smiled down at his father.

"Alright," Burt nodded. "But what do we do now?"

"I guess we just wait for the doctor to come do the tests." Kurt sighed. As if on cue the doctor walked in, politely asking them to wait out in the waiting room.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for another hug. "Now you can relax."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he held Blaine.

"Do you want to go get him something to eat?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah...What will he want Carole?" Kurt asked.

"Anything he can't have. You know him, he'd probably ask for a Slim Jim," she chuckled.

"Well what should we get him." Kurt giggled.

"Will you go to Subway and get a veggie sandwich on wheat bread," Carole asked. "He won't be happy but it's healthy."

"Alright." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Do you or Finn want anything?"

"I'm not hungry.." Carole said smiling.

"Big Philly." Finn said happily.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother. Blaine giggled. "Alright. We'll be back."

Kurt walked outside with Blaine, swinging their hands together. "Thank you for being here Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine before they made it to the car.

"Did you want alone time with your dad this weekend?" Blaine asked quietly.

"If that's okay.." Kurt said softly, looking over at Blaine as they sat in the car.

"It's not a problem," Blaine said, watching the road. "Did you just want me to drop you off after we get the food...?"

Kurt nodded. "What did your mom say last night?" He asked after a minute.

"Not much..." Blaine said, still looking straight ahead.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, sensing something wrong.

"Yeah. I just really don't want to talk about that right now..."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry about it. You need to focus on making sure your dad is okay," Blaine said softly.

"Alright baby.." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine gave a small smile as they pulled into Subway. They got the sandwiches for Kurt, Finn, and Burt. "You ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah.." Kurt said. He was happy his dad was awake, but he could still see how stressed Blaine was about his father.

Blaine took Kurt back to the hospital. He sat in the parking lot alone for a while. He didn't want to go home and Kurt needed time with his dad. Blaine took a deep breath and started his car, driving to his dad's house. He pulled into the driveway of his old house, staring at it for a little bit. He was still kind of nervous. Blaine sighed heavily before walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

A few seconds later Robert opened the door, surprised to see Blaine standing on the doorstep.

"Hey dad..." Blaine said quietly.

"Hey son.." Robert said, stepping aside to let Blaine in.

"Sorry to come over without any notice..."

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine." His father said, closing the door behind Blaine.

"I-I need to talk..." Blaine said, looking down at the floor.

"Let's go sit down then.." Robert said placing a hand on back Blaine's back as they walked to the living room. They both say down and Robert looked at his son. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I need you to be completely honest with me..." Blaine said seriously, looking up at his dad.

He nodded at his son. "Alright."

"What's going to happen with you and mom? I just...I need to be prepared...if it isn't good..."

Robert looked at the ground. "Yesterday...She was...talking about...divorce.." Robert whispered.

Blaine took a deep breath, holding it as he squeezed his eyes shut. He nodded, not able to speak without breaking down.

Robert looked at his son. "I am so sorry.."

Blaine let out his breath, doing anything he could to keep from crying.

Blaine's father walked over to him, holding him lightly, and Rubbing his back softly as he sat next to him.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine said through the rapidly falling tears. "I just...thought things would...get better..."

"Shh...It's okay.." Robert said. He grew more comfortable as he saw Blaine was comfortable enough to cry. He held his son tighter.

"I want things back to how they were. I want my mom and my dad. I want us all to live here and be happy..."

"I know son...I know.." his father tried to soothe.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his father tighter. "I...I love you dad..."

"I love you too son.." Robert said. He couldn't believe what he'd done. Going this long without this relationship with Blaine and causing him all of this heartache. It was all his fault Blaine felt this way.

Blaine stayed in his father's arms until his tears slowed. "I-I didn't know where to go..."

"I just want you to know Blaine...I am committed to this change…For you.." Robert said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Thank you..."

"Are…are you and your mother fighting?" His father asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No...But I could hear her on the phone with you..."

"I-..I'm sorry you heard that.."

"I-It's fine," Blaine said quietly.

"How do you feel about...all of this?" Robert asked softly.

"It sucks..." Blaine whispered. "But...it feels good to be here..."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this Blaine.." his father said, looking down at him.

"I know," Blaine nodded.

They stayed like that for a minute and Blaine realized how easy it was for him to say he hated his father, but how much easier it was to forgive him. He felt like a scared little boy every day, and not having a father to go to with these things really hurt him. But now he had a chance to get that back.

"C-Can I stay the night?" Blaine asked carefully.

"If you want.." Robert said softly, giving the slightest hint of a smile.

"Would you mind? I just...It's been a long day and I don't feel like driving home..."

"It's fine with me...Would your mom mind?" His father asked reluctantly.

"She doesn't mind if I see you...She understands because you are my father..." Blaine said quietly.

Robert nodded. "Alright then...How's...Kurt?" He asked, remembering his son's fiancé's name.

"Good," Blaine said, a small smile forming across his face. "His dad just woke up."

"That's good.." He replied smiling. "So…You two are…uh...Planning on getting...married?" He asked slowly.

Blaine nodded. "Sometime after high school. Probably after college..."

"So you two are pretty serious huh?" He asked, looking at his son.

"Very," Blaine said, looking at his dad. "We've...been through a lot together..."

"I'd like to get the chance to...actually talk to him." His father said.

"Really?" Blaine asked, his heart swelling. "That would mean so much to me."

"Yeah...I'd like that."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome son.." Robert said softly.

Blaine hugged his dad again before relaxing on the couch.

Suddenly Blaine's phone vibrated as Brittany's face lit up his screen.

Blaine looked up at his dad. "Sorry, I need to get this..." he answered his phone quickly. "Hey Britt!"

"Blaine...I think someone stole your car...It's in your dad's driveway.."

Blaine chuckled. "No, Britt. It's me. I'm at my dad's house."

"Oh...Why?" She asked, confused.

"Long story. What are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing...Lord Tubbington and I aren't speaking.." she sighed.

Blaine giggled. "Hold on." He turned to his dad. "Is it alright if Britt came over to hang out?"

"That's fine." He smiled.

"Britt, do you want to come over?"

"Always! I'll be right over!" She said happily.

Blaine laughed before hanging up and turned back to his father. "Just to warn you...She's not all...there..."

Robert's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Right now, she's fighting with her cat..."

Robert looked at his son. "I knew we should have kept you in Dalton.." he joked.

Blaine laughed. "It's fun though."

"No one gives you any trouble there though right?" He asked.

"I have had one person messing with me...But I'm pretty sure that's over..." Blaine admitted.

"Are you sure?" His father asked concernedly.

"I think so," Blaine said.

"Hey Blaine...Blaine's dad." Brittany said from the top of the stair case. Robert nearly jumped out of his seat, turning to look at the blond.

Blaine laughed. "You could have used the front door."

"I like your window better." She smiled.

Blaine's dad eyed him. "She used to sneak up to my room when she needed to talk..." Blaine explained.

Robert nodded as Brittany trotted down the stairs to hug her best friend.

Blaine hugged her tightly. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too.." she smiled, hugging him tight.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I wanna hear your long story." She said happily.

Blaine told his dad he'd be back later and walked out of the door with his best friend.

They walked for a bit before Brittany spoke up. "How's Kurt's dad?" She asked, "Finn told us what happened the other day."

"He actually woke up a few hours ago," Blaine smiled.

"That's awesome!" She said smiling as she swung their conjoined hands between them.

"He actually woke up a few hours ago," Blaine smiled.

"That's awesome!" She said, smiling and swinging their conjoined hands between them.

"I know. Kurt's not so tense now."

"How are you?" She asked, kicking off her shoes as they reached the park.

"I honestly don't know.." Blaine admitted.

They sat in the grass and Brittany grabbed Blaine's hands.  
"What do you mean?"

"Karofsky is an ass and just this stuff with my parents..." Blaine said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The tall blond asked, squeezing Blaine's hands.

"Mom wants to divorce him," Blaine said. "But I don't know. I just...I can't lose him again..."

"I'm so sorry Blaine...But, just because they get a divorce doesn't mean you can't see your dad.."

"I know but I think it makes her uncomfortable."

"Well I understand why she would be worried...Why are you over there anyways?" She asked.

"Kurt wanted to be alone. I didn't feel like driving. It's nice to see you too," Blaine smiled.

"No, I meant...I thought you hated your dad..." Brittany said timidly. "But I am happy to see you.."

"He apologized...and I guess...I just miss having a dad..."

"Well I'm glad he apologized.." she said, laying back on the grass and motioning for Blaine to do the same.

Blaine lay beside her. "He too. I just don't want to make my mom unhappy..." Blaine said, cuddling up to the blond.

Brittany nodded, playing with the shorter boy's curls. "I understand...What happened with Karofsky?"

"He's alive," Blaine said, instantly regretting it. "He's just an ass. He glares at me when I'm with Kurt."

"Why?" She asked, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine wanted to tell Britt so badly. No matter how much he hated Karofsky, Blaine knew it wasn't his secret to tell. "I don't know. I guess because we aren't afraid for people to know that we are gay."

"It shouldn't matter...I mean…Why can't people fall in love with someone without it always being wrong?"

"That's how I feel," Blaine agreed. "But not everyone sees that."

"I don't understand…You loving Kurt, or me loving San isn't hurting anyone.." Brittany whispered.

Blaine knew Britt wouldn't understand since she didn't know. "It's just...complicated..."

"It shouldn't be..."

"I know...It's just...I'm not supposed to tell anyone..."

"Tell anyone what?" She asked.

"You can't tell anyone..."

Brittany quickly linked pinkies with Blaine. "Promise.."

"He...loves Kurt..."

Brittany looked down at Blaine with wide eyes. "What?...O-Oh my God.."

"Yeah..." Blaine said quietly.

"How do you know? I didn't think he was...Oh my God.."

"He told Kurt...then kissed him..." Blaine said, almost in tears.

Brittany was speechless as she looked up at the night sky.  
"I can't believe it.."

"I know...I'm still shocked."

"What are you gonna do?" Brittany asked.

"What is there to do?" Blaine asked just above a whisper.

"If I was you, I would have fought him...But I know Kurt probably told you not to.."

"I was looking for him but Kurt got me to calm down. I just...I want to fight him...Make him realize Kurt is mine..."

"Yeah.." Britt sighed, pulling Blaine closer.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Blaine asked softly as the blonde played with his dark curls.

"Of course…I missed our sleep overs." Brittany smiled.

"Me too. So why are you and Lord Tubbington fighting?"

"He still refuses to stop smoking.." Brittany sighed.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"He told me.."

"Oh," Blaine said, holding back a giggle. "Will he be mad if you don't come home?"

"I really don't care. If he wants to be his own person I should be able to too." She said matter of factly.

Blaine giggled. "That's true."

"Where are the stars?" Brittany asked before all of a sudden the rain started pouring down on them.

Blaine jumped up, pulling Britt with him as they ran to his house.

Brittany laughed as they went under the porch to his house, soaked through their clothes.

Blaine walked into the door and ran to get some towels. Robert came out, laughing at the two. Blaine turned to his dad. "Umm...Would it be okay if she stayed?"

Robert nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." He said smiling as the teens dried off.

Blaine motioned for Britt to follow him. "I'll let you borrow some of my clothes."

Brittany smiled and followed Blaine upstairs to his room.

Blaine had left some of his things and clothes there. He opened his bottom drawer and pulled out some clothes before starting to change. "You can pick anything."

Brittany opened up Blaine's drawer and pulled out a t shirt and sweat pants, slipping them on and tossing her wet hair up into a messy bun.

Blaine lay on the bed, waiting for Britt to do the same. "So what's going on with you and San?"

Britt plopped down across from Blaine and sat Indian style. "I think she's getting more confident about us.." She said smiling.

Blaine smiled. "Really? That's fantastic!"

"Yeah.." She said smiling.

"What has she been doing to show you that?" Blaine asked.

"She's just been more…Lovey and...I don't know how to describe it.."

Blaine grinned at the tall blond. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks.." She said smiling.

"You're welcome. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I miss our Disney movies!" Brittany smiled.

"Which do you want to watch?" Blaine smiled.

"Sleeping beauty!" She smiled, cuddling up to Blaine.

Blaine got up and put the movie in before cuddling up with Britt again.

They watched the movie for a bit before Blaine's phone vibrates with a text from Kurt.  
"Hey baby"

Blaine gave a quick response.  
"Hey there."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching a movie with Britt."

"I wish I was there with you"

"You should be with your dad."

"Yeah, but he's asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay...I just want you here in my bed with me.."

"I know, babe."

"I need you baby.."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…I've just been laying here thinking about you.."

"Oh. Well, I'd tell you to sneak over. But I really doubt that you can make it up to my window. Lol."

"How do you know? I can be very athletic." Kurt replied, smiling to himself.

"You'd have to be quiet. So my dad doesn't know you're here..."

"You're at your dad's?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to go home."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Only if you want to."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes. Love you."

"Love you too."

Blaine turned to Britt. "Do you mind if Kurt comes over?"

"No, it's fine." She smiled. "Will he be able to climb up the tree?" Brittany asked.

"He says he can. But I don't know," Blaine giggled a little.

"We'll see!" She smiled.

Blaine chuckled, curling back up with her as they waited for Kurt.

A little later there was a knock on the window and Blaine got up to open it and saw Kurt standing on the limb and leaning against the trunk, one hand on his hip. "Hey.."

Blaine was impressed. "Hey beautiful."

Kurt, climbed into Blaine's window and gave him a small kiss.

"How's your dad?" He asked, guiding him to his bed.

Kurt cuddled up next to Blaine. "Good, he's been tired, and I've been keeping him off of his feet. Hey Britt." Kurt said, smiling at the blond.

"Hey Kurt!" Britt said excitedly.

Blaine lay back on the bed, holding Britt again as he motioned for Kurt to lay behind him.

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "So what have you two been doing?"

"Watching Sleeping Beauty!" Britt said before Blaine could answer.

Kurt giggled, smiling at his fiancé's best friend. "Sounds good.."

Blaine leaned back closer to Kurt. "I'm really glad you're here."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's neck softly. "Me too.."

"My dad wants to talk to you sometime..." Blaine said quietly.

"Really?" Kurt asks.

"Yup. He asked about us getting married and about how serious our relationship is. Then he said that.."

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that."

"Just...When he actually knows you're here," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah." They lay like that for a bit, watching the movie. When Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine's neck softly.

Blaine sighed quietly, leaning his head to the opposite side to give Kurt more access.

Kurt kissed up Blaine's neck to his jaw, licking the spot behind his ear softly.

Blaine bit back a moan, pushing his hips back onto Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself, taking the lobe of Blaine's ear in between his teeth.

Blaine's body tensed as he let out a sharp breath.

"Is Brittany asleep?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine lifted his head, looking at the blond sleeping peacefully. He pressed himself back to Kurt, nodding lightly.

Kurt gasped, licking a light line up Blaine's ear.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Baby..."

"Yes?" He asked before kissing down his neck.

Blaine let out a soft moan. "W-what if she wakes u-up?"

"Do you want to move somewhere?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. He grabbed a blanket and spread it on the floor, motioning for Kurt to lay with him.

Kurt laid down on top of Blaine, kissing him softly.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer as he sighed into the kiss.

Kurt traced his hands down his fiancé's sides, pushing his hips down into Blaine's.

A strangled moan escaped Blaine's lips. He trailed his hands down Kurt's back, grasping his ass roughly.

Kurt bit his lip, holding a moan back as he grinded into Blaine again.

Blaine's head fell back, fighting the urge to moan loudly.

"What do you want baby?" Kurt asked in his ear.

"R-ride me...please?" Blaine breathed out heavily.

Kurt moaned softly. "God...Yes.." he breathed out, getting up to quietly grab the lube and lied down back on top of Blaine.

"I-I want to watch you...prep yourself..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded, giving a small smile before slowly pulling off his pajama pants and boxer briefs, letting Blaine take off his shirt. He slicked up his fingers, leaning back and slowly pushing one inside of himself.

Blaine panted as he watched his fiancé add another finger. "Baby...you are so damn sexy..."

Kurt whimpered lightly, letting his head fall back as he saw Blaine pull out his cock, stroking himself softly.

Blaine moaned softly as he watched Kurt with hungry eyes.

Kurt added a third finger gasping sharply as he hit that spot inside of him. "Blaine.." He panted.

"Fuck, Kurt..." Blaine moaned, grabbing his fiancé's hips lightly.

Kurt pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Blaine before slowly lowering down on Blaine's length.

Blaine gasped, holding Kurt's hips tighter, focusing on his breathing so he didn't thrust up into the amazingly tight heat.

Kurt splayed his hands on Blaine's chest before he slowly started rolling his hips.

"Ahh!" Blaine gasped, his eyes rolling back. "Shit, Kurt..."

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply to keep him quiet as he started bouncing on his cock.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass, whimpering against his fiancé's lips.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls, working his hips faster.

Blaine couldn't help it; it felt too good. He broke the kiss, moaning Kurt's name as he thrust up hard.

Kurt yelped, clutching to Blaine's shoulders as he thrust up into him.

Blaine thrust harder, whining as Kurt leaned down, sucking harshly at his pulse point.

Kurt bit down softly on Blaine's neck, moaning against the skin.

Blaine thought he heard a noise from the bed. He paused before Kurt hushed him.

"Just fuck me baby.." Kurt panted.

Blaine rolled them over, remaining inside his fiancé. He kissed down Kurt's jaw, pounding into him.

Kurt grit his teeth together, trying not to scream as Blaine hit his prostate. He clawed down Blaine's back panting harshly.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's before he moaned too loudly.

"Are you two having dolphin sex?" Brittany asked, rolling over in the bed.

Kurt froze, clutching to Blaine as he held his breath, looking up at his fiancé with wide eyes.

Blaine couldn't hold back his laughter. He stayed on top of Kurt, pulling the blanket over them.

"Don't laugh!" Kurt whispered harshly."Whyareyoulaughing?" His face a deep red.

Blaine couldn't stop. He rested his head against Kurt's neck as he continued to giggle.

"Well don't let me be a rooster block. I'm going back to sleep." Brittany chuckled before rolling back over.

"Oh my god Blaine.." Kurt panted, completely mortified as Blaine continued to thrust.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked darkly, thrusting against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt whimpered, "God..No..fuck harder please.."

Blaine smiled to himself, pounding into his wanton fiancé. "You're so fucking hot, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to stay quiet for Brittany's sake as Blaine fucked him harder.

Blaine kissed up Kurt's jawline to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth as he struck Kurt's sweet bundle of nerves.

Kurt's hips jerked upwards as he felt Blaine hit his prostate again."OhgodI'msoclose.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine thrust harder, "Baby, cum for me..."

Kurt bit down on Blaine's shoulder as he came hard, his hips rolling upward as he rode out his orgasm.

Blaine came deep inside Kurt, moaning his name repeatedly.

Kurt panted before kissing Blaine softly. "You just fucked me with your best friend awake in the same room.." Kurt whispered.

"It only makes us closer." Brittany laughed.

Kurt blushed again, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine chuckled. "It's not a big deal."

"It will be if you can't keep it down!" Brittany giggled.

"Oh my God..." Kurt breathed out, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. It's not the first time I've heard the two of you," Britt said as the boys cleaned up and got dressed.

"When was the other time?" Kurt asked.

Brittany bit back a laugh. "When Blaine punished you..."

Kurt blushed to his scalp as his eyes opened wide. "Oh my God..." Kurt groaned, sitting next to the blond, but pulling the covers over his head.

"It's okay," Britt said, pulling the covers back down.

Blaine slid in next to Kurt. "She was with Santana... Why are you freaking out? It's just Britt."

"I know...It's just…knowing someone else heard...It just makes me a little self-conscious.." Kurt admitted.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Kurt, it was actually kind of hot..." Brittany confessed quietly.

Kurt blushed again, burying his face in Blaine's neck, but laughing.

"Hey Blaine?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah?" The brunette replied, looking over at Brittany.

"I know you sort of explained once before...But I still don't understand..." Brittany said, her eyebrows knitting together. "How does dolphin sex work?"

Kurt groaned, laughing again and Blaine just laughed. "Um It's pretty simple actually.."

"Oh my God Blaine please don't." Kurt laughed.

"But I really don't understand..." Brittany said innocently.

Kurt buried his face in his hands as Blaine slowly explained the mechanics of what they were doing for his friend, using plenty of hand gestures to make it clearer.

Brittany seemed more confused now. "And...you...like that...?"

"It feels better if you're a boy..." Blaine started, explaining prostates to the blond.

"Oohhhh. Okay," Britt nodded. "Now I know why you're so loud."

Kurt laughed again as Blaine blushed slightly.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't help it."

Kurt smiled to himself and whispered in Blaine's ear, only loud enough for him to hear. "Because you love the way my cock fills you? Is it too good not to scream?"

Blaine swallowed hard, choking as he did so. When he calmed down, he was blushing and leaned back to whisper to Kurt. "It's way too good to be quiet...But let's not forget how easily I can make you fall apart."

Kurt shivered and smiled at his fiancé. "You're right.."

"And just warning you...If we don't stop talking about this...Britt might get another show.." Blaine giggled.

Kurt laughed. "Blaine Anderson, Exhibitionist Extraordinaire."

"You enjoyed it," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Mhmm.." Kurt giggled. "I should probably start getting ready to go.." he sighed.

Blaine pouted. "I know...But I don't want you to..."

"I know baby.." Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine close. "I'll see if I can maybe see you tomorrow.."

"I work tomorrow night. I'll be here until 4," Blaine said, getting up to walk Kurt to the window. "Thanks for coming over."

Kurt smiled getting up and kissing Blaine softly. "I love you...So much.." He whispered.

"You only came over for sex and you know it," Blaine giggled. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, giving Blaine another small kiss. "Bye baby…" He said before slipping out of the window and climbing down the tree. He blew Blaine a kiss before starting to walk to his car.

Blaine was impressed with how easily Kurt climbed down. He waved back and went to cuddle with Brittany. "Sorry about that," He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time it's happened to me." She giggled, cuddling against Blaine's chest.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the blond. "You and I really do need to have more sleepovers though. Good night, Britt."

Brittany smiled, giving Blaine a tight hug before relaxing. "Night Blainers."


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Blaine woke up to Brittany sitting at the edge of the bed like he had that morning at her house. "Good morning," Blaine said sleepily.

"You look like a puppy when you sleep.." Brittany said smiling.

Blaine giggled. "That's what Kurt says."

"I can see why." She smiled.

Blaine cuddled up to his pillow. "How?"

"You just remind me of a puppy.." She said, patting his head.

Blaine laughed. "Did you have any plans today?"

"Nope." She said smiling.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go bowling!" Brittany gasped, bouncing.

Blaine smiled at how excited she was. "I'd like that."

Brittany jumped up, giggling. "I have to go get clothes!"

"I need to shower. Meet me back in here?" Blaine asked.

"You bet!" She smiled, giving him a quick hug before slipping out of the window and down the tree.

Blaine went to his car and got his clothes before heading back upstairs to take a quick shower.

Later Blaine came out of the bathroom to find Brittany sitting on the bed. "Hey!"

"That was fast!" Blaine said, surprised. "Let me get dressed real quick."

"Mmkay!" She said smiling at her best friend.

Blaine pulled on his clothes and did his hair. He grabbed his bag with his work clothes. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Brittany chimed, jumping up.

Blaine smiled as they walked to his car. It only took a few minutes to get to the bowling alley. "Okay, you can't laugh if I completely suck," Blaine giggled.

"I rock at this game...The pins stay up the whole time.." She smiled as they went to go put on their shoes.

Blaine stopped, staring at his best friend. He shook his head and smiled. "Well, you'll definitely beat me then."

Brittany laughed before she looked up, her smile fading as she looked behind Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Let's go to the movies instead."

"No. You want to go bowling, let's go." Blaine said. "What's wrong?"

Brittany sighed, looking behind Blaine again before pointing.

Blaine turned around and saw him. Karofsky. "Britt..." Blaine groaned, starting to turn towards him.

Brittany grabbed Blaine's wrist. "Blaine, No.."

"He KISSED my fiancé!" Blaine said heatedly.

"I know..Just.." She sighed as Blaine pulled his wrist free.

Blaine walked over to Karofsky. "We need to talk!" he yelled.

Karofsky looked over at Blaine away from his friends. And his eyes went wide. "I-W-What do you want Anderson?"

"To talk." Blaine said curtly. "Alone."

Dave's friends looked at him expectantly.  
"Fine.." He said, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine was heated. He didn't want to fight again. Kurt wouldn't like that. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Dave grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him so they were out of earshot from his friends.  
"Will you keep it down?" He whispered harshly.

"Look. I know. And I'm not going to tell anyone. Just stay away from my fiancé!" Blaine said sternly.

"What exactly did he tell you?.." Karofsky asked.

"I know everything." Blaine said, staring at the towering bully. "But lucky for you, I do not believe in outing people."

"So he told you how he kissed me back?"

"Are you insane?" Blaine practically yelled. "He would never want you!"

"He told me not to tell you.." Karofsky said in a hushed whisper.

"You're lying," Blaine said, eyeing Karofsky. Kurt wouldn't. He hated him.

"I would say to ask him...But he wouldn't tell you.." Karofsky said looking down at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't believe it. Kurt wouldn't. He couldn't do this to Blaine. "I don't believe you..." he said quietly.

"He doesn't want you anymore Anderson…Give. It. Up.." Dave sneered.

Blaine looked up at him, his rage turning to fear. "No. He loves me! It's me! It's always been me!"

Karofsky shook his head. "That's not what he told me in the locker room.."  
He knew what his lies were doing to Blaine, and he loved it. He wanted Blaine to feel as miserable as he was when he saw them together.

"You're lying!" Blaine screamed. "No! It's not true!"

Karofsky decided to pull out the big guns, going out on a limb as he guessed at this. "Then how would I know how he just loves when you bite at that spot on his neck?"

Blaine gasped, tears gathering in his eyes. "No..." he whispered, mostly to himself.

Dave assumed he guessed right by Blaine's reaction, smiling smugly to himself.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Blaine yelled, running back to Britt.

Brittany jumped up hugging Blaine quickly. "Blaine what?...What just happened?"

"He...he..." Blaine stammered. "He said Kurt...kissed him back..."

Brittany eyed Karofsky across the alley as he walked back to his stupid friends who were laughing at how upset Blaine looked. "You don't believe him do you?"

"He told me how much Kurt loved when he bit that one spot on his neck..." Blaine said quietly before raising his voice. "Only I should know that!"

Brittany pulled Blaine closer."Shhh...It's okay.." she said, trying to calm him.

"How?" Blaine cried. "He's my fiancé! I can't lose him again..."

"Come on..Let's get out of here..Come on.." She said softly.

Blaine followed her back to the car. "Will you drive?"

"Yeah.." she said as she drove them back to Blaine's house.

Blaine sighed as she pulled into his driveway. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

She hugged him tightly. "Don't be.."

"I shouldn't have gone over there..."

"It's okay Blaine...He was probably lying.."

"How would he know though...?"

"I-I...I don't know.." Brittany said, holding Blaine tighter.

"What should I do?" Blaine asked.

"That's up to you..."

"I don't know..." Blaine whispered.

"I'm so sorry Blaine.." Brittany said quietly.

Blaine shrugged. "It's whatever I guess."

"No..You should talk to Kurt about it.." Brittany said seriously.

"He's with his dad...He needs time with him..."

"But this is serious..Like..It could affect your future together.."

Blaine looked down. "I know...But...I'm scared."

"Kurt loves you Blaine...He wouldn't..."

"But how did he know that about Kurt?"

"Maybe he guessed?" Brittany said softly, stroking Blaine's curls.

"Maybe," Blaine said quietly. "Just...he looked so serious..."

Brittany sighed. Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine...Would he?

Blaine took a deep breath and pulled out his phone to send a text to Kurt.

"We need to talk."

"If this is about your red high-waters then yes, we do. lol. What is it beautiful?"

"No. And not over text."

"Okay..Do you want me to call you?"

"No. I need to see you. It can wait until you have time."

"I have time now. My dad just went to lie down and Finn and Carole are here. Did I do something?"

"I just...I need to talk..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you."

Blaine didn't respond. He looked up at Britt with tears in his eyes. "He's coming over..."

Brittany pulled him close again, stroking his curls. "Do you want me to go home?"

Blaine nodded. "I'll come see you before I leave. Thank you for being here."

Brittany smiled weakly, kissing the top of Blaine's head. "I'll see you later.." She said, getting out of the car and going back to her house.

Blaine sat on the pavement beside his car, his head in his hands as he waited for Kurt.

Kurt pulled up shortly after and walked to sit next to Blaine, placing a hand on his back and rubbing small circles. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up with tear-stained eyes. "We...ran into...Karofsky..."

"Oh my God, what did he do now? Are you okay?" Kurt asked quickly.

"He...He said..." Blaine tried to tell Kurt but the tears came back faster, making it hard to breath.

Kurt pulled Blaine close but his fiancé pulled away.  
"Blaine.."

"Tell me it isn't true..." Blaine choked out. "Just...please..."

"Blaine...What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, eyebrows kneaded together.

"He said you kissed him back..." Blaine said, falling apart. "He said that you loved it when he bit that spot on your neck..."

Kurt froze. "He...He what?..."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing them to his chest. "He said you didn't want me to know. And that you liked it..."

Kurt couldn't speak as he stared at Blaine. "And you believed him?" He finally said.

"He...looked so...serious...and smug...How does he know you like that?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I-I don't know..." Kurt whispered, looking away in thought. How did he know?

Blaine looked up at Kurt, not knowing what to say.

"That didn't happen...He's lying.." Kurt said seriously looking at Blaine.

"But how does he know?"

"I told you Blaine, I don't know.."

"Okay..." Blaine nodded.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I don't know...In my heart...I know you love me. But my head...I just don't know how he knows...Only I should know that..."

Kurt stayed silent, looking away. He couldn't believe Dave could stoop so low as to lying about something like this.

"Kurt..." Blaine said in a pleading tone. "Tell me how you feel...about me...please..."

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt said looking at him.

"I know...Just tell me why..." Blaine said in almost a whisper. "I want to forget about him...just tell me..."

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands. "Blaine...I love you because you make me feel like no one else can...I am one hundred percent in love with you and only you. No one or anything could change that...I didn't kiss him back.. And I don't know how he knows about the spot on my neck, but the thought of his mouth on me makes me sick to my stomach. It's ways been you...I love you.."

Blaine let the tears silently fall down his face. He threw his arms around Kurt. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry..."

"I love you too Blaine...It's okay baby...It's okay.." Kurt soothed, rubbing up and down his back.

"I know you do...I just don't understand...you should've seen how confident he was..."

"I know baby...Ugh.." Kurt was disgusted as he pictured the jock in his head, sneering at Blaine. "I'm so sorry he did that to you..."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, desperately. "Don't ever leave me please...I just...I can't..."

Kurt felt his heart break at Blaine's words. He sounded so scared. "I'll never leave you Blaine...Like I said before...I'm here until you don't want me anymore.."

"I'll never not want you..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt hugged Blaine close. "I love you...So much..."

I...I-I love you too," Blaine sobbed.

Kurt held Blaine closer, rubbing his back softly as he kissed his temple."Shhh...Baby...It's okay.."

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's chest. He didn't know what to believe. Of course Kurt wouldn't cheat. But how did Karofsky know?

Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's curls. He was pissed. He would definitely had some strong words for the jock. Along with some other physicalities that involved his fist with Karofsky's face.

Blaine rocked back and forth, allowing himself to calm down.

"Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shook his head. "That was just the last thing...Kurt...I don't know what to do..."

"Don't worry about it baby...We'll both just stay away from him.." Kurt said softly.

"Kurt...my parents are divorcing..."

Kurt gasped. "Blaine...Oh my God...I'm so sorry.." Kurt whispered, pulling him closer.

"I can't handle this..." Blaine said quietly.

"Baby...Please don't say that.." Kurt whispered, a tear falling down his face.

"I can't...It's killing me inside..."

Kurt cried quietly as he clutched to Blaine. He didn't want his fiancé to feel this way.

"I...I can't do it, Kurt..."

"Please Blaine...No...No...I-It's gonna be okay…I swear…Just...Please.." Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's hair.

"How? You know Karofsky won't stop..." Blaine stated matter of fact.

"It doesn't matter...We have each other…He can't break us. I love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you.."

Kurt turned Blaine to look at him and kissed him passionately. "I'm always going to be here for you, okay? Always.."

Blaine nodded. "Okay..."

Kurt pulled Blaine close again, letting him cry quietly against his chest as he stroked his hair.

Blaine's tears slowly came to a stop. "Kurrt..." Blaine rasped. "Kiss me..."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, holding his face in between his hands, wiping his tears with his thumb.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip. "Please..."

Kurt opened his mouth to Blaine allowing him entry as he kissed him deeply, pulling him closer.

Blaine lied down, pulling Kurt on top of him as the kiss grew with more passion.

Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's sides, kissing down his neck and back to his lips.

Blaine gasped and moaned at the kisses. "Baby.." he panted.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and then realized where they were. "I'm sorry.." He said softly.

"My...my room..." Blaine said quickly.

"Is your dad home?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not until later."

Kurt nodded, helping Blaine up as they stood and Blaine pulled Kurt into the house.

Blaine slammed the door behind them as they ran up the stairs and into his room.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, kissing him passionately as they scuffled toward the bed.

Blaine felt the edge of the bed and slowly brought them down. "Kurt...I need to feel you..."

"Baby.. Are you sure? I know you're upset and-" Kurt started but Blaine cut him off with a heated kiss.

"I know how much you love me," Blaine said as Kurt kissed down his jaw. "I just...Ahh...I need to be as close as I can to you..."

Kurt nodded softly before kissing Blaine deeply again.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt, bringing him closer.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw, unbuttoning his fiancé's shirt and pulling it off.

Blaine sighed, arching his back as Kurt kissed down his chest.

Kurt pulled off Blaine's jeans hooking his fingers under the waistband of Blaine's boxers and pulling them down as well.

Blaine gasped at the release. "Ohhh...Kurrrttt..."

Kurt scooted back, taking Blaine into his mouth and bobbing his head at a decent pace.

"Ahhh! God! Fuck!" Blaine yelled, arching his back.

Kurt rubbed his thumbs across Blaine's hips as he sucked softly.

Blaine breathed heavily, his hips rolling up. "Baby..."

Kurt pulled off of Blaine, stroking him a couple of times before going to grab the lube and returning to Blaine, pulling his own shirt off. "Do you want me to prep you?" Kurt asked softly.

"No...I just need you..."

Kurt nodded, leaning down and kissing Blaine softly before unzipping his jeans and pulling out his length, slicking it up with the lube and positioning himself between Blaine's legs, pressing against his entrance.

Blaine gasped, his hands reaching out to grip the edges of the bed.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's sides and leaned over, kissing the center of Blaine's chest before he slowly pushed all the way in.

Blaine's breathing hitched as he felt the stretch, gripping the sheets harder.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands, squeezing them tightly. "I'm here.."

Blaine looked up, locking eyes with Kurt. "Slow...please..."

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Blaine as he slowly moved his hips, lacing their fingers together.

Blaine's breathing grew slow and heavy as he kissed Kurt, moaning as the slight pain of the stretch subsided.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck softly as he squeezed Blaine's hands. "I love you..." He panted.

Blaine moaned lightly. "I love you, Kurt. I love you with all my heart..."

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly as he continued his slow pace, rubbing his thumb along Blaine's.

It had been a long time since they had gotten to do this slowly and just feel each other. Blaine really needed it. He flung his head back as Kurt brushed against his prostate.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw, resting his forehead against his neck and closing his eyes as he panted heavily.

Blaine clenched down around Kurt, moaning loudly as he hit that spot again.

Kurt moaned, sliding his hands down to Blaine's hips as he rolled his body, gasping as Blaine's muscles tightened around him.

Blaine brought his hands up to pull at his curls. "Fuck...Kurt...again, please..." he panted quietly.

Kurt rolled his hips up and hit Blaine's prostate once more, his thrusts going just a bit faster.

Blaine's breathing increased, slightly moving his hips to meet Kurt's thrusts. "Unnghhh...more..."

Kurt moved faster, tightening his grip on his fiancé's hips as his moans increased in volume.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "Baby...fuck! I'm close..."

"God...Fuck...Cum for me Blaine.." Kurt panted.

Blaine came hard between them as he cried out Kurt's name.

Kurt followed shortly after, gasping as he pulled Blaine close, filling him deep.

Blaine panted below Kurt as he felt him spill his warm seed.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "I love you.."

"I love you so much Kurt..." Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine and lied next to him, pulling him close.

Blaine snuggled up against his fiancé. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"For?"

"Earlier.." Blaine said quietly.

"Don't apologize baby...But, it's okay.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you too...Do you have to work tonight?" Kurt asked, pouting.

Blaine groaned. "I have to be there at five."

Kurt sighed. "Well.." he said, pulling the covers over them. "Lie with me until then."

Blaine smiled. "I'd love to."

Kurt smiled, nuzzling into Blaine's hair. He loved Blaine so much. Nothing would come between them ever again.

Monday, Kurt stayed after school again, refusing to go to the locker room and waited under the bleachers until he saw Karofsky lumbering towards the field. He set his bag down by the gate before he heard something.  
"David!.." Kurt hissed.

Karofsky turned quickly. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the guy he loved. But he couldn't talk out here in the open. He walked over to Kurt. "Yes?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kurt spat, trying to push Karofsky but failing miserably as he only swayed slightly.

"Umm, Dave Karofsky?" He spat back.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't kiss you back and you know it!" He said coldly.

"But I do know you want to. Anderson is just in the way. And if I have to scare him away to get you to see it, so be it." Dave said cockily.

"NO I DON'T!" Kurt yelled. "I love Blaine and I'm marrying him. Not you!" Kurt hissed, his neck getting hot.

Dave backed Kurt up underneath the bleachers so no one could see or hear them. Little did he know, Brittany was around the corner heading to cheer practice.

Brittany heard yelling and looked through the metal supports of the bleachers seeing Kurt and Karofsky.

"Why did you even tell him that?" Kurt asked harshly.

"He needed to know the truth! Anderson needs to move on. Get it over with Kurt! This..." Dave said, bending down and sucking at Kurt's pulse point. "is what you want..."

Kurt gasped, but not with pleasure as Dave snaked his hands around his waist. He put his hands on the jocks chest, trying to push him away as he bit down on the pale skin. "David!" Kurt cried out in disgust.

Britt looked on with horror. She couldn't believe it. The blond ran back to her car, quickly driving to Blaine's house.

Dave looked down at Kurt. "Give in to it. You know you want a strong man like me instead of that little fairy."

Kurt tried to push Dave away again.  
"Don't you dar-!" but he was cut off by Dave's mouth on his, he tried to push him away as the jock forced his tongue into his mouth.

Dave pulled back. "One kiss. Give me one kiss. If you don't like it, I'll back off."

Kurt spit away from them trying to rid himself of the taste of Karofsky. "I've had three already and I can assure you I don't.." Kurt hissed.

"But you haven't tried kissing back," Dave said matter of fact.

Kurt tried pulling away again but failed, sighing. "You'll leave me and Blaine alone?" He asked.

Santana was walking over to the bleachers to find Brittany when she saw Kurt and Dave. "Oh…My...God...No way.." She gasped, bending down to watch them.

"If you don't like it, yes," Dave said seriously. "But it has to be real."

Kurt looked down, his thoughts racing. If he did this, Karofsky would leave them alone…, and Blaine would have a lot less to worry about. "Fine…But don't tell Blaine.."

"Deal," Dave said, slowly leaning in.

Kurt took a deep breath before leaning the rest of the way, their lips touching.

David took full advantage, bringing his hands into Kurt's hair and sighing as his tongue slid into the shorter boy's mouth.

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together as he did everything he could not to vomit into Karofsky's mouth as he massaged his tongue with his own, pinning Kurt against a wide support beam.

Santana looked on with shock. She wanted to look away but it was just so terrible, she couldn't. It got to be too much for her and she walked away briskly. Santana needed to find Brittany.

Karofsky deepened the kiss, letting out a low growl as he brought his hands to rest at Kurt's slender hips. Fuck…those beautiful hips...

Kurt whimpered as he felt Karofsky grab him. What if he couldn't get Dave to stop? He was three times his size. He tried with all he had not to break the kiss, in fear that it would be in vain as Dave ground their hips together.

Dave brought his hands around to Kurt's back, trailing down and squeezing his ass. He gasped into the kiss before pulling away and looking down at Kurt.

Kurt finally found his strength and pushed him before rearing back and slapping him as hard as he could, panting as angry tears spilled down his cheeks.

Karofsky's jaw dropped. "What the hell was that for?"

"I said I would kiss you! Not that you could fucking feel me up!" Kurt raged before punching the jock in the jaw.

Damn! For someone as small as Kurt, he had a lot of strength! "You weren't stopping me!" Dave yelled, bringing his hand up to his jaw.

"You know that if I would have, you would say I 'broke the deal' or some stupid shit!" Kurt said, going to hit him again, but the jock grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," Karofsky said darkly, staring into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked up at Karofsky, chest heaving as the tears fell and the anger faded into fear. Dave tightened his grip on Kurt's wrist and Kurt winced. "You're hurting me.." He said helplessly.

Dave backed off, his eyes going wide. He hadn't meant to hurt Kurt. He just wanted him to stop. "I...I...I'm sorry..."

Kurt grabbed his wrist., looking down at the bruised skin. "Just...Leave us alone.." Kurt said, walking off.

Dave took a deep breath trying to hold back his tears. He didn't mean to hurt Kurt. And now he knew he had completely ruined him ever having a chance.

Brittany sped home before running to Blaine's house and quickly climbing up the tree. She grabbed an acorn off the tree and threw it at the window.

Blaine was packing his bags to go back to his mom's house when he heard something at the window. He looked out and saw Brittany. She looked panicked. He ran down the stairs and out to her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Brittany jumped down and walked up to Blaine. "I was at cheerios practice and I saw Kurt...With Karofsky…He looked really mad and Kurt said something like 'Why did you tell him?' And Dave said that 'Anderson needs to know the truth that you want me'...And then he started kissing and sucking on Kurt's neck and Kurt said his name...I...I'm so sorry Blaine.." Brittany let out in a rush.

Blaine stared at the blond in disbelief. "W-what?"

"I saw it Blaine...They were under the bleachers.." Brittany said, tears filling her eyes.

Blaine dropped to his knees. "No...No...He told me it wasn't true..."

Brittany sat down pulling Blaine into her arms. "I know...I'm so sorry.."

"Why would he do this to me?" Blaine asked as the tears fell. He looked up at Britt when her phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry.." she said pulling out her phone. "Santana, I'm sorry I can't talk right now, I'm with Blaine."

"Britt...It's about Kurt..." Santana said in a hurry.

"What is it?" She asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"I was looking for you. But you weren't there. And...And...It was disgusting!" The Latina said, not knowing she was on speaker. "He was making out with him! Karofsky had his hands all over Kurt's body. God! If he wasn't so fucking huge, I would've kicked his ass!"

Brittany looked down at Blaine. "Was...Was Kurt kissing him back?"

Santana's voice broke. "Yes..."

Brittany closed her eyes. "Thanks San...I...I'll call you later...I love you.."

"I love you, Britt. And please tell Blaine I'm sorry. But he has a right to know.."

"I-I'll tell him.." She said before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Blaine had collapsed completely. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. This couldn't be true.

Brittany held Blaine close petting his curls as his body went lax in her arms.

Blaine laid there in his best friend's arms. He jumped up quickly, running to get his things and keys before getting in his car.

Brittany ran to his car window. "Where are you going?'

"To see Kurt." Blaine said, looking up at the blond with tear stained eyes.

"Call me tonight..."

"I will," Blaine said before pulling out of the driveway and speeding off to Kurt's house.

Kurt took a hot shower and just got done changing when he heard a loud banging on the door he rushed downstairs and walked out to see Blaine. He stepped outside and closed the door. "Blaine, my dad is slee-Baby...Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand in Blaine's cheek.

Blaine pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me, Kurt."

Kurt recoiled. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you KISSED Karofsky? Or the face that you let him touch you?" Blaine yelled. "Any of that ring a bell?"

Kurt was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?...Who..?"

"Brittany and Santana saw both of you under the bleachers." Blaine said curtly.

"Blaine, no, you don't understa-" Blaine cut him off.

"Don't understand what?" Blaine asked. "You kissed him!" he held up his left hand. "See this? Remember this? You said I was the only one you wanted!"

"You are!" Kurt said quickly.

"Why the fuck would you let him do that then? You shouldn't want someone else touching you like that! I should be enough!" Blaine said, the tears creeping back.

"Blaine if you would just-" But then Blaine saw the bruise on Kurt's neck. The one he didn't make. All he saw was red as his anger grew.

"You want ME to listen? What the fuck is that on your neck? It wasn't there this morning!" Blaine said, starting to turn away.

Kurt put his hand over the hickey. "Blaine no!" Kurt said desperately as Blaine started back to his car.

Blaine took a deep breath before taking off his ring. He placed it in Kurt's hand, noticing the bruise on his wrist. Blaine pointed to it. "This...This is what you want? You deserved better. I thought you loved me..." he said, letting the tears fall as he got in the driver's seat.

"Blaine I do love you! Let me explain please!" Kurt pleaded, holding the ring out, begging for him to take it.

"Kurt." Blaine said sternly. "At least...give me time...I can't hear it right now. I can't even look at you..."

Kurt froze and the tears spilled over as he stared at Blaine, completely motionless.

"Look. I promise I will let you explain...I don't know what's going to happen or if I will or will not take the ring back...But I will talk to you...Just let me calm down..." Blaine said quietly.

"O-...Okay.." Kurt said in barely a whisper, bringing his hands that held the ring back to his chest.

Blaine couldn't look at Kurt. If he did, he knew he'd stay, listen, and pretend nothing happened. But if he left, he was giving Karofsky what he wanted. Blaine didn't know what to do. He left Kurt standing there and went to the place where Kurt proposed. He sat there a while, just thinking before he pulled out his phone and called Britt.

"Hello?" Brittany answered quickly.

"Hey Britt..." Blaine sighed heavily.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

Blaine hesitated. "I gave him my ring..."

"Are...Are you broken up?" Brittany asked.

"I don't really know...I told him to let me calm down and then we'd talk..."

"What'd he say?"

"He said okay. He just stood there, crying and holding my ring to his chest..." Blaine said, not understanding. "What if there's something I'm missing. Something that I don't know? He looked so heartbroken..."

"Then talk to him.."

"But how long should I wait? Or should I not wait? I don't know what to do.." Blaine said quietly.

"Well...what does your heart say to do?" Brittany asked quietly.

"I want him, Britt..." Blaine said, resting his head in his hand. "But I'm hurt...I mean...He cheated..."

"I know...I just can't believe he lied about it..." Brittany sighed.

"Britt..." Blaine sighed. "What would you do?"

"Well to me...cheating is cheating.."

"I know..." Blaine groaned.

"And with Karofsky of all people..." She said softly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I think I'm just gonna go home. Oh god...My mom is going to hate Kurt..."

"Just...take a hot shower...Wash your face. She shouldn't notice a thing." Britt said.

"Thanks, Britt, for everything," Blaine said, a little calmer.

"Any time...Call me if you need anything.."

"I will. Bye Britt," Blaine said before hanging up and heading back to his house.

When he got home he immediately jumped in the shower, letting the hot water calm him.

Blaine was glad he had the day off. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to cook dinner for his mom.

A little while later Blaine heard the door open. "Blaine?" Marissa called. "Are you home?"

"In the kitchen," he called back, finishing up the rice and checking the chicken."

Marissa walked in, kissing the top of his head. "Hello dear..How was your father's?" she asked.

"Good. He's so different," Blaine smiled. "How was work?"

"Long…Thank you for making dinner honey...It looks amazi-" She paused. "Blaine.."

"What?" Blaine asked. "Is something wrong? I can make something else."

"Where's your ring?'

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Oh...Umm...with Kurt..."

"Why..?"

Blaine sighed. "I...I don't know if I want it."

Marissa stared at her son. "What happened?"

"You don't want to know..." Blaine said quietly.

Marissa bit her cheek and placed her hand on her hip. "Blaine.." She said in a warning tone.

"I don't even know the full story." Blaine said, trying to get out of telling her.

"Well then why did you give him the ring back?" She asked.

Blaine sighed. "Karofsky kissed him. Kurt kissed him back..."

Marissa was silent for a moment, nodding.

"Kurt wanted to explain...Just by looking at him, I know there's more to it...I just couldn't talk to him at the time."

"You're not going to." She said sternly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I've had it with this Blaine. He cheated on you. That's it."

"Mom..."

"That's. It."

"I love him..." he said quietly.

"Well he obviously doesn't feel the same way. Remember how quickly he moved on when you first broke up? And now he's cheating on you.." She sighed.

"Why are you being like this? He said there's an explanation..."

"I'm tired of him hurting you Blaine.." She said looking at him.

"Just... Let me find out what happened..." Blaine pleaded. "I won't be able to stop thinking about it if I don't know."

Marissa looked down, thinking. "Don't let him take advantage of you Blaine."

"If...I get back with him...it won't be now. I can't forget it. But I just need to know why..." Blaine said, turning the oven off.

Marissa nodded. "Alright...When are you going to talk to him?'

Blaine sighed. "I don't know..."

She walked over to her son, holding him close. "I'm sorry..."

Blaine tried everything he could to hold his tears in. He didn't want his mom to see. "I'm okay."

"Blaine..I know when you're okay, and I know when you're not.." Marissa said.

"I know...I'm just..trying to be okay..."

"It's better to let it out sweetheart.." His mother said softly, petting his curls.

"You've seen me cry enough," Blaine said seriously.

"I know Blaine...But It's not good to hold it in." She said, looking down at him.

"I'll just wait until I lay down and let it all out..."

Marissa sighed, kissing the top of Blaine's head. "I love you...okay?"

"I love you too, mom," Blaine said, fixing their plates. "But you have enough to worry about."

"I'm more worried about you.." She said softly.

"I know. I just...you don't need more stress..."

"I'm fine sweetheart. Don't worry about me." She said sitting down.

"But I do," Blaine said, sitting across from her.

"What...What all did your father tell you this weekend?" She asked sipping her water.

"He really wants to try. And he hopes your divorce doesn't get in the way of that..."

She looked up. "He told you about the divorce?" She asked quickly.

"Only because I asked him and told him to be honest..."

"Oh..." Marissa said softly. "How do you feel about this?"

"I don't blame you..." Blaine said quietly.

Marissa nodded. "I'm so sorry sweetheart...I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now.."

"Mom...you can't just forgive him for what he did to you. Of course I want my family back. But even I can't forget that...I understand..."

"I don't want you to have to go through this.."

"But if not, you have to stay married to him. Mom...Its life. I know..."

Marissa stayed quiet. Blaine was only 17. He shouldn't be thinking like this.

"Why are you so quiet?" Blaine asked. "It worries me."

"I'm just worried about you.." She sighed.

"About the divorce?"

She nodded lightly.

Blaine put a hand on hers. "It'll be hard. But I'll be okay as long as you two don't fight all the time."

Marissa gave her son a weak smile, turning her hand over to hold his.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Blaine.." she smiled.

"Somehow it will all work out," Blaine smiled.

After dinner Blaine had a missed call from Kurt and a text.  
"If you're going to come and let me explain, I suggest waiting until later tonight, Mercedes is over and she's on the rampage. Love you.

Blaine sighed as he hit reply.

"I hope Mercedes is okay. And we'll see about tonight. Crying wears me out."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to take a nap. I'll tell you when I wake up."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

The text gave Kurt a little more hope as he watched Mercedes strut around his room.  
"Who the hell does he think he is, thinkin you cheated on him? Oh hell no, who are you textin? It better not be him. Kurt Hummel I swear to God if you are textin that boy!"

"Mercedes, calm down..please." Kurt sighed. Kurt listened to Mercedes rant a bit longer before she held him as he cried for a bit. He asked her to stay the night and a couple hours later as they were cuddled up on the bed watching My Bloody Valentine, Kurt got a text from Blaine.

Blaine felt like an idiot for sending his last text. Of course he loved Kurt but he also knew Kurt would get too hopeful. Blaine knew what he had to do though.

"When do you want me to come over?"

"Now is fine." Kurt sent before Mercedes could see who he was texting.

Blaine grabbed his keys. "Do you mind if I go stay with Britt?" he asked Marissa.

"Go ahead sweetie, drive safe."

Blaine grabbed a bag and headed to Kurt's, hoping Britt wouldn't mind if he came over.

Later Kurt got a text from Blaine saying he was here. "I'm gonna step outside...Fresh air.." He said to Mercedes, standing.

Blaine was leaning against the hood of his car when Kurt walked up. "Hi..."

"Hey.." Kurt said, looking down, fiddling with Blaine's ring in his pocket.

"So..." Blaine said after an awkward silence.

"I did it for us..." Kurt said looking up at Blaine. "He said if I kissed him.. He would back off. For good."

"And you just let him feel you up?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I was afraid if I stopped him he would say it wasn't good enough and keep messing with you.." Kurt said ashamedly. "I didn't enjoy it.."

"And when he gave you the hickey?"

"He grabbed me and started kissing and biting my neck…saying 'you know you want me'.." Kurt said, self-consciously rubbing the bruise and making a disgusted face.

Blaine looked down. "Britt...said you said his name while he did it..."

Kurt sighed. "I did it like an...Exclamation...Like I was opposed to it...It was a way of telling him to stop."

Blaine nodded, holding out his hands and motioning for Kurt to place his in Blaine's.

Kurt took Blaine's hands, looking up at him in the quiet night.

Blaine swallowed hard. "I do love you...And I'm not saying we won't ever be together again. But I need time...alone...to figure some things out..."

Kurt slowly shook his head as Blaine spoke, squeezing Blaine's hands. "Do...D-Do you not believe me?" He asked desperately.

"I didn't say that. I just need time for myself. This is the second time Karofsky has come between us and I just don't know. It shouldn't be this way..."

"Blaine he's going to leave us alone now...Please…Blaine I need you.." Kurt begged.

"You didn't need me last time..." Blaine said, looking down. "And now he's had a taste. He's going to want more..."

"Blaine...Please...No...I love you...Please.." Kurt gasped as the tears gathered in his eyes.

"I-I can't...I just need to be alone for a while...I do love you...I just need to figure out if this is right...I gave you your chance. Please give me mine.." Blaine sighed, letting the tears come. "I'm sure Mercedes will hate me and so will the rest of the glee club...But please..."

Kurt looked down, closing his eyes as his shoulders shook with repressed sobs.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "I love you..."

"I-I love you too Blaine...So much..."

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands, both of them with tear-filled eyes. "Don't ever think otherwise, okay? I just need to think, okay? I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt whispered, looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's neck. "I have to go..."

Kurt panicked. "Kiss me…Please.."

Blaine knew he shouldn't. But he needed one more. What if it was their last? Blaine leaned up, pressing his lips to Kurt's as he sobbed.

Kurt put his hands on either side of Blaine's face, kissing him deeply. He loved Blaine so much. He didn't know if he could take goodbye.

Blaine pulled back, looking at Kurt's beautiful, blue eyes. "This isn't the end..." he whispered.

"Then why are we stopping in the middle?"

"I need time to myself. It's too much to handle right now with the divorce and Karofsky...I just need a break. But it won't be the end..."

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes as he looked away, wiping his tears.

"I'm sorry, Kurt..." Blaine said quietly.

"Don't be...I get it" Kurt sniffed, looking up at him."...It's a lot easier to get rid of your fiancé then your parents." He said, his voice breaking as he turned to go back inside.

Blaine ran after him, pulling him back. "I'm not getting rid of you. It's not just you. I just need to be alone. Away from everyone. I don't know what to do and this shit with Karofsky isn't helping."

Kurt refused to look at Blaine. "Well I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience in your life Blaine." Kurt said quickly, trying to break free from Blaine's arms.

Blaine held on tighter. "You're not! Why are you doing this? You know if I don't do this, I'm going to become distant and you'll get sick of it and say you can't handle it. I'm just saving you time." Blaine instantly regretted saying that. "Look. I do love you. I just need to be alone. I don't reach out for help. I...I can't...I handle my issues alone..."

"Oh, So we were bound to break up anyway? That's it? Fine Blaine, go handle your issues I always tried to be there for you but I guess it wasn't enough."

"You didn't think it could happen when you kissed him? I can't handle knowing you've been with two other guys since we've been together. Granted one was when we weren't dating. But when YOU needed space, I gave it to you. But you want to act like a little brat when you don't get your way. If you really loved me, you'd let me do this and respect it, like I did for you." Blaine said before walking back to his car.

Kurt huffed, stomping after Blaine. "I kissed him for us Blaine! You know that! He said he would leave us alone! And yes, I'm acting like a brat because I don't think this is fair!"

"Life isn't fair! We could've dealt with him together! You didn't have to kiss him!" Blaine yelled back.

"He said if I didn't he wouldn't stop! And you're one to talk! Life isn't fair...Deal with your problems instead of running from them!" Kurt screamed.

"I am not running! I am taking time to get things straight! You have enough to deal with! And if I don't do this...I'm going to keep it in because I want you to be happy and not stress because you have enough going on with your dad. You need to be with him and you don't need my parent issues dragging you along. Not all of us are lucky enough to have parents like your dad and Carole! No, I'm not blaming this on my parents. I just have to do this alone." Blaine said, getting angrier. "Just...please...don't get rid of that..." he whispered, pointing to Kurt's pocket.

Kurt stared at Blaine. "Fine.."

Blaine couldn't do it anymore. He had to leave. He turned towards his car as the tears came fast and hard.

Kurt couldn't be here, he turned at the same time as Blaine storming into the house as the tears fell.

Blaine didn't know where to go. He couldn't go home. He didn't want Britt to see him like this. He didn't want to see anyone. Blaine climbed into the car and just drove.

Kurt ran inside and stormed into his bathroom, locking himself in when he heard Mercedes knock lightly. "Please Mercedes...I can't right now.." Kurt sobbed.

"You better get out here right now before I wake up your dad!" Mercedes called. "Come on Kurt. Just talk to me."

Kurt sighed, opening the door and not looking at his best friend.

Mercedes guided him to the bed. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Blaine broke up with me..." Kurt whimpered.

"Ima kill 'em!" Mercedes practically yelled. "Why? Why would he do that?"

"H-he said that there was too much stress in his life.. A-And everything that happened with Karofsky was too much...He s-said he needed time alone and we started.." he sniffed, started fighting and he...He just left.."

Mercedes pulled Kurt in for a hug. "I know. I could hear you two. Maybe he just needs a few days to relax."

"Mercedes, he practically called me a whore..." Kurt sobbed.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "How?"

"He was all..'You're the only one who's been with two other guys since we dated'...I wasn't with Silas when we dated and I only kissed Karofsky to keep us safe.." Kurt gasped.

"You have to be twisting his words...Blaine would never say that," Mercedes said softly. "Maybe something is really wrong with him like last time and he just is scared to talk about it?"

"He told me he wanted to work out his issues alone." Kurt sniffed, resting his head on Mercedes' shoulder.

"Well obviously something is seriously wrong with him," Mercedes said, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back. "You know that boy won't ask for help. He's stubborn when it comes to admitting he has an issue."

Kurt nodded, sniffing. "Well he told me to leave him alone...That's what I'm going to do.."

"I think that's best Kurt," she said softly. "He'll be back though."

"I just love him so much.." Kurt said, his voice breaking as the tears started again.

"I know, Kurt. I know. He loves you too. What's been going on with him lately?"

"Just everything with K-Karofsky and...And his parents are getting a…a divorce.." Kurt whispered.

"I thought they were already...But he's been with his dad lately right? Has he mentioned how it's gone?" Mercedes asked.

"They're separated...but they aren't divorced yet...And he said everything with his dad was going fine.." Kurt said softly.

Mercedes sighed. "I don't know. But there's something wrong and he needs to talk to someone."

"Yeah...He's a jerk.." Kurt said under his breath. "That's what's wrong with him."

"Kurt..." Mercedes said in a warning tone. "You know he's not. He's the most caring guy and you're in love with him. Just give him time."

"I know..."

"You'll be back together in no time."

Kurt nodded, pulling Mercedes close. "You always know what to say..."

"It's what I do," Mercedes giggled.

Kurt smiled kissing his best friend's cheek.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day he felt awful. He put on some sweatpants and one of Blaine's Dalton hoodies. Before combing through his hair once and walking out the door with Mercedes and driving to school.

Blaine had turned his phone off and thrown it in the back seat the night before. He drove around all night, not getting any sleep. Blaine showed up for school in the clothes he had changed into before going to see Kurt. His eyes were rimmed with red as he slowly walked to his locker.

Kurt saw Blaine walking down the hallway, looking like death. "Mercedes.." Kurt whispered, nudging his friend.

"Oh...my..." Mercedes said as she spotted Blaine. "W-what should we do?"

Kurt watched as Blaine opened his locker and slowly took down the picture of them he had hanging up.  
"Nothing." Kurt said quickly, turning on his heel and strutting down the hallway away from Blaine.

Blaine took down everything that reminded him of Kurt. He grabbed the books he needed and lazily walked to first period.

Brittany gasped as she saw Blaine walk in. "Oh my God.."

Blaine didn't look up. He didn't move. He just wanted to go home and forget about everything.

"Blaine.." Brittany put a hand on his back as he laid his head on his desk. "Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head. "No..." he whispered.

"I saw Kurt earlier…He looked almost as bad as you...What happened?" Brittany asked, rubbing small circles on Blaine's back.

"I...broke up with him...I need time but he doesn't understand..."

"What did he say?"

"Just kept saying that he's right and I'm being unfair. But I can't help that I need space. I just...I have things to deal with and figure out." Blaine said quietly.

"You know how Kurt can be when things don't go his way.." Brittany said softly.

"Yeah...I called him a brat..."

Brittany cringed. "Bet he didn't like that too much..."

"No he did not. But it was true and he knows it. When things don't go his way, he acts like a little kid. When he needed time, I didn't like it but I gave it to him. The least he could do was accept it for me."

"I understand Blaine...It's just the diva in him." Brittany sighed. "So did it turn into a, fight fight? Like, yelling?"

"I love that about him though..." Blaine gave a small chuckle. "But it turned into like screaming."

Brittany frowned. "What about?"

"How I was being unfair and how I just needed space. But he thought I was saying he was just in my way but that's not what I meant. I just have so much going on and I need to deal with it...alone...and he doesn't understand." Blaine said, the tears stinging his eyes.

Brittany rubbed circles on Blaine's back. "It's gonna be okay Blaine.."

"What if we never get back together...?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be.." She whispered.

"But...I...I don't know.." Blaine said, trailing off.

"Blaine…When you think about it, we are only in high school.." Brittany tried to reason.

"I know...But...other than the Karofsky thing...He's perfect..."

Brittany sighed, rubbing Blaine's back. "I know.."

"I'm going to try to get more hours at work...Try to take my mind off things."

"Don't over work yourself.." Brittany said softly.

"I won't," Blaine said, attempting a smile.

For the next two months, Blaine kept true to his word about working more hours. He worked from as soon as he got out of school until he could barely stand.

He and Kurt barely even looked at each other anymore. If he was being honest, Blaine missed Kurt but he worked so much he pretty much forgot about everyone except Britt.  
It was a Thursday night and it had been a very busy week. Blaine was worn out. But by now, he had mastered his fake smile and act for work. He went into work right after school and they were even busier today. It was about eight p.m. when he went over to the table in the back corner.  
"Hi. My name is Blaine and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"How 'bout ye Blaine?" A boy asked, smiling up at him. He looked a bit older than him with shocking green eyes and light brown hair that was a styled sort of bed head.

Blaine was startled by those gorgeous green eyes and that thick Irish accent. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Eh, makin' a right arse out of meself aren't I?" The boy laughed. "Err..How are ye? Yeah, that's it. Sorry, just moved 'ere from Ireland." The boy said smiling.

Blaine's breath caught. "I-I'm good," he said, truly smiling for the first time in months. "And yourself?"

"As weak as a salmon in a sandpit." The boy laughed. "But better now that I have a fine bit 'o stuff like you to talk to." He said winking.

"'Bastian, ye dope, he's prolly doin' a line." The young woman across from him said giggling. "And prolly with a lass!"

Blaine blushed deeply. "Your name is Sebastian? I like it. And yes, I play for your team," he said smiling widely.

"Yeah, me sister thinks yer taken though. A flah like yer'self prolly is." He said, making a disappointed, yet playful face.

Blaine's blush spread as he shook his head. "I'm single actually."

Sebastian smiled and his sister laughed. "Oh 'Bastian ain't nothin but a bloody bouzzie!" Sebastian shot her a look. "Don't let 'im be foolin' ye, he ain't no good!"

"Ara be whist ye eejit.." Sebastian laughed looking at his sister before looking back at Blaine. "When do ye be gettin' off?" He asked, giving that crooked smile.

Blaine looked back and forth at the brother and sister before focusing on Sebastian. "In about an hour," he said, batting his eyelashes a little.

Sebastian smiled widely. "Alright. I'll be seein ye then?"

"I'd like that," Blaine gave a small giggle. "What can I get you all to drink?"

They ordered their food and Sebastian gave Blaine a wink as he walked off bring the order to the kitchen. "Flirting on the job," Another waitress, Julia, laughed. "Don't think I didn't see that."

Blaine blushed again. "He started it!" he chuckled.

"Your face is red!" She giggled. "He's cute!"

"He wants to meet me when I get off.." Blaine smiled.

"Are you gonna?" She asked as the drinks were placed on Blaine's serving tray.

"Yeah, I think I am," Blaine said happily. "I haven't really smiled in a long time...But he's bringing my old self back out.'

"Look at you! Only known him less than five minutes and already smiling again!" She giggled.

Blaine blushed again. "I better get these drinks over to them."

"Go get 'im!" She said smiling as he walked off.

Blaine got butterflies in his stomach as he got closer. "And here's your drinks," he said, not taking his eyes off Sebastian. "Are you ready to order?"

"Thank ye.." Sebastian smiled. They ordered the food, the two never looking away from each other as they did so.

Blaine was deep in thought. "Your eyes..." he let slip out, his own eyes going wide as he realized he said that out loud.

Sebastian's sister smiled and her hand flew over her mouth. "Aye, he really is sweet on ye. Juicy lit'le thing." She said smiling.

Blaine blushed again. "I-I'm sorry...I just...they're beautiful..."

The slightest blush escaped Sebastian's composed façade. "Thank ye..Yer's ain't to bad yerself.."

"They're just brown," Blaine said naturally, regretting it as soon as he did. He thought of Kurt and how he loved Blaine's eyes. But the thought was gone as soon as he heard that amazing accent again.

"Go way outta that! They be gar'juss." Sebastian smiled.

Blaine only caught the last bit of that. "Thank you," he said, batting his dark eyelashes again. "I should take your order to the back.."

Sebastian nodded, watching Blaine as he walked away.

Blaine put their order in before checking on his other tables. He walked back over to Sebastian's table. "Would you like a refill?"

Sebastian nodded. "You're the best mhuirnín.." He smiled.

"Quit tryin' to sweet talk the poor thing!" Sebastian's sister giggled.

Blaine smiled, going to get drinks and replacing them as he waited for their food to come out.

When it did, Blaine brought out the food. "Oh, thank ye! I've a mouth on me!" He smiled up at Blaine.

Blaine looked down at him, blushing. "Umm... What?"

"Yer just the cutest. It means that I'm hungry." He smiled.

"Oh," Blaine giggled. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"He will.." The girl laughed.

Blaine blushed before telling them to enjoy their meal and walking away.

After they ate, Blaine brought them the bill and Sebastian handed it to him. Blaine took the bill to the register and opened it, there was a note written on the bottom of the receipt.

"Keep the change and meet me in the parking lot when you get off.  
-Sebastian."

Blaine smiled to himself as he got butterflies. He looked up to the clock. He only had fifteen minutes left. He quickly went around to the rest of his tables, getting their bills and cleaning the tables as fast as he could. Blaine was excited for the first time in months. He felt human again.

After work he slipped on his jacket and stepped outside, looking for Sebastian.  
"Aye!" He heard someone call out. He turned and saw Sebastian, standing by a motorcycle.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. 'No way,' he thought to himself. He walked over to the Irish boy. "Well hey there."

Sebastian smiled." 'bout ye?" He said."Yer even cuter outta uniform."

Blaine blushed, looking down. "Thank you.. So how old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"Seventeen...So...you have a motorcycle?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Yeah, wanna go for a ride? Ye can be me backer." Sebastian said, smiling wide.

"R-really?" Blaine asked quickly. "I've never been on one before...I'd love to."

Sebastian grinned handing Blaine his helmet and, straddling the bike, motioning for Blaine to get behind him.

Blaine could feel his heart racing as he swung his leg over. "W-where do I hold on?"

"Go head and snake 'em round my waist." Sebastian giggled.

Blaine's breath caught as he did so. He wouldn't admit this out loud but he felt like Stephanie Zinone when Michael took her for a ride.

Sebastian started the bike and felt Blaine jump a bit as the engine started."Ya alright?" He chuckled.

Blaine was shaking with nerves and excitement. "Y-yeah. I'm good!"

Sebastian smiled and started driving.

Blaine gasped as he felt the cold wind. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian tighter.

"So tell me about yerself!" Sebastian said over his shoulder as Blaine clung to him. He took a back road, slowing down a bit so he could hear Blaine.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"Where are you from?"

"Westerville. I used to go to Dalton but switched to McKinley when I moved. Where do you go to school?"

"McKinley!" He smiled.

"Really?" Blaine asked excitedly. "That's so great! I can show you around if you'd like..."

"Yep! I start on Monday. I'm a senior." Sebastian giggled as he hit a bump and Blaine tightened his grip. "And that sound's great."

Blaine hugged him tighter. "I can't wait!"

Sebastian drove them around a bit longer as they talked and he pulled back into the TGI Friday's parking lot. He helped Blaine off the bike and smiled as he took the helmet off, his curly hair everywhere. Blaine tried to smooth down his hair, blushing as Sebastian smiled at him.  
"So, can I get yer number?" Sebastian asked smiling. "I'd love a second date."

Blaine's heart sped up. "Y-yeah," he smiled, taking out a pen and giving his number to the Irish boy.

Sebastian smiled at Blaine as handed him the number. "Are ye busy tomorrow? I'd like to take ye out on an actual date. This one was a bit arseways." He chuckled.

Blaine chuckled. "I work, but we can when i get off."

"Brilliant..." Sebastian said happily. He grabbed Blaine's hand, kissing his knuckles. "Until then mhuirnín.."

Blaine blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said smiling widely.

Sebastian nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand before walking back to the bike. He pulled his helmet on and rode away, Blaine watching him the whole time.

Blaine immediately pulled his phone out, calling Brittany.

"Hey Blaine!" She said happily.

"BRITT! I met someone!"

Brittany smiled at how happy her best friend sounded. "Who?"

"His name is Sebastian. He has gorgeous green eyes. He goes to our school. AND HES IRISH!" Blaine gushed.

"Is he a leprechaun?" Brittany asked seriously.

"No," Blaine giggled.

"How come I've never seen him around school? Is he new? How old is he? Does he like you? What's he look like? Where does he keep his gold?" Brittany asked smiling.

"No gold. He's beautiful. I rode on his motorcycle tonight. He starts Monday. And he's taking me out tomorrow!"

"You still didn't tell me how old he is!" She smiled, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Oh! Eighteen!"

"Oohh, you got you an older man!" Brittany giggled.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Do you like him?" Brittany asked.

"I do. So far at least. He's amazing, Britt."

"Is he nice? Motorcycle sounds, like bad boy.." she giggled.

"He's really nice. He doesn't seem bad," Blaine said, thinking about their ride.

"That's good then.." Brittany said happily.

"I really like him."

"You deserve to be happy Blaine.. So I get to meet him tomorrow?" The blond asked.

"Monday," Blaine said happily.

"I want some of his lucky charms.."

"I'll tell him," Blaine giggled.

"So, I bet you were swooning.." Brittany said smugly.

"More than you could imagine."

Brittany laughed loudly. "You are adorable!"

Blaine laughed. "I can't help it."

"Well, I hope you two have a good date tomorrow." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow, Britt."

"Bye Blaine!"

"Bye," Blaine said, hanging up and heading to his car.

When Blaine came home his mom was in the living room reading. She looked up. "Hey honey! You look happy!"

"I am," Blaine said, skipping into the room.

"Why so cheery? Not that I'm complaining." She said, smiling wide.

"I met someone..."

"Really?" She said smiling and setting her book down.

"Mom...he's gorgeous..."

Marissa giggled giddily and patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Come on, tell me more!"

"He's from Ireland! Amazing accent! He flirted the whole time he was there. Beautiful green eyes! He wants to go out tomorrow," Blaine said excitedly.

"Don't you work tomorrow?" She asked.

"Until six," Blaine said. "But I can change after."

"I don't know...Beautiful Irish boy...Sounds kind of shady to me.." Marissa said feigning skepticism.

Blaine giggled. "I'm not going to lie...there is...one...thing..."

Marissa eyed her son carefully. "What is it?"

"Please don't judge him because of this...He's safe and just...I really like him.." Blaine said in a rush. "But he has a...motorcycle..."

"Oh no.." Marissa giggled. "You are not getting on that."

"I kinda did...tonight..."

"Blaine! You know how dangerous those are!" Marissa scolded.

"I know..." Blaine said quietly. "I couldn't stop myself. It was so...thrilling!"

"Oh god..I can feel the teenage rebellion creeping up behind this one.." Marissa deadpanned.

"It's not like that, I swear!" Blaine defended himself. "What if he comes over tomorrow and takes you for a ride so you can see that he drives safe?"

"I don't think that'd be the best idea. I refuse to put myself on one of those screaming metal death traps." Marissa said, laughing a bit.

"Well...Will you please allow me to? I really don't want to wind up doing it without your consent..." Blaine asked with pleading eyes.

Marissa looked at her son for a minute. "Fine.." she sighed in defeat.

"Thank you!" Blaine said, jumping a little. "I'll bring him by here before we go out. I want you to meet him!"

Marissa smiled. "Alright.." now go get a shower, you smell like Irish boy and shame." She joked. "Oh! And you never told me his name!"

Blaine giggled as he stood and went to the bathroom. "Sebastian!" Blaine called back.

Marissa smiled. "Go wash yourself!" She heard Blaine laugh as he closed the door. This was the first time in two months she saw her son genuinely happy. She wasn't going to stop him from seeing this boy.

Blaine sang happily as he showered. He got out and went to lay on the couch with his mom, telling her all about Sebastian.

"Well he sounds like quite the charmer.." Marissa said smiling as she pet Blaine's curls. He looked up at her smiling from her lap. "You look so happy and you haven't even been on a date with him.."

"I know," Blaine sighed happily. "There's just something about him."

"Well you deserve to be happy.." She said softly, smiling down at her son.

"Thanks," he smiled.

The next day at school Brittany walked up to Blaine at his locker. "Hey!" She smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey!" he said smiling widely.

Brittany giggled. "Wow!' You really are happy!"

"I know!" Blaine giggled. "How are you?"

"Good! I-" suddenly two hands flew over Blaine's eyes from behind him.  
"Guess who?" said an unmistakable thick Irish accent.

Blaine's heart fluttered. He turned around quickly. "Oh my god! Hey!"

Sebastian smiled. "Hey! Decided to come today instead of havin' to wait to see ye 'till tonight."

Blaine blushed. "I'm glad!"

"So this is McKinley eh?" Sebastian said looking around.

Kurt looked on from a few lockers down from Blaine, watching as he chatted with this new guy. "Mercedes...Who is that?"

Mercedes looked up. "I've never seen him..."

"He's flirting with Blaine.." Kurt said in a disgusted tone.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mercedes asked. "You still giving him space?"

"There's nothing I can do...He's past the point of 'I need space' and in the point of 'Oh him? Don't worry about him, he's my ex'.." Kurt sighed, staring longingly at Blaine.

"I don't know. It could be a rebound. Someone to show him that he needs you. You had that with Silas. Give it time, boo."

Kurt sighed, "Look at him 'Cedes...He looks so happy.."

"So did you." Mercedes said seriously. "I don't know. There's something not right about him."

Kurt rolled his eyes as the brunette leaned over Blaine, keeping one hand on the locker as he smiled down at him.  
"Ugh.."

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's go."

Kurt grabbed his best friend's hand as she pulled him down the hall.

Blaine's eyelashes fluttered. "What did you want to do tonight?"

"They're doin one 'o them 'ol drive in movies down town..Would ye like that?" Sebastian asked smiling.

Blaine nodded. "I've never been to one."

"Brilliant.." Sebastian smiled.

"So...Do you have classes today? Or did you just come to see me?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Me schedule doesn't start till Monday...I really just wanted to see ye.." Sebastian admitted.

Blaine blushed, looking to the side. "Oh! This is Brittany! She's my best friend. Britt, this is Sebastian!"

"Blaine told me all about you and how you are not a leprechaun." She said smiling.

Blaine giggled. "I'll explain later."

Sebastian just chuckled, smiling at the blond. "Nice to meet ye Brittany."

Brittany leaned over to Blaine. "Why does he talk like that...?"

"He's from Ireland Britt.." Blaine chuckled.

"But you said he is not a leprechaun..."

"Look at it this way...Leprechauns are short...He's taller than both of us..." Blaine said, watching as Sebastian giggled to himself.

"So he doesn't have gold?" Brittany asked, frowning.

" 'Fraid not." Sebastian said, feigning disappointment.

"Oh..." Brittany sighed. "I heard you have a motorcycle though! Blaine loves it!"

"Brittany!" Blaine blushed, trying to get her to stop.

"I could tell.. Looked like ye were 'bout to fall out when ye seen it." Sebastian said, looking back at Blaine.

Blaine's blushed deepened. "They're fun..."

Sebastian laughed lightly, grabbing Blaine's hand and kissing his knuckles like he did the night before. "I prolly oughta be goin'...See ye t'night mhuirnín?"

Blaine nodded. "You know...you never did tell me what that means..."

Sebastian's face went deep in thought. "It's sort of like...A term 'o endearment I su'pose...Like.. darling."

Blaine smiled, taking Sebastian's hand and giving it a little squeeze. "Meet me after work?"

"O'course.." The Irish boy said giving that dreamy smile.

Blaine's heart fluttered. "I'll see you tonight."

Sebastian gave Blaine's hand one more squeeze before smiling and walking down the hall.

Blaine leaned against the lockers, sighing happily before looking up at his best friend. "What do you think?"

"He's gorgeous!" She giggled, bouncing.

Blaine gasped. "What should I wear tonight?"

"Something simple, that he will also want to rip off of you." Brittany said quickly.

"But what though? I have no idea. You've been through my closet...What do you think?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "That navy blue button up with black jeans. Maybe throw in your white suspenders?"

Blaine pulled her in for a hug. "You're the best!"

"I'm so excited! You're going to call me when you get home right?" Brittany mused.

"Of course!" Blaine giggled.

Brittany bounced happily, clapping her hands together. "Come on, let's get to class.."

Later that night, Julia watched as Blaine rushed around the restaurant. When he stopped by her to refill drinks, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Did you take speed before you came in?" She giggled.

"Nope! Just happy! And excited! And just oh my god!" he babbled as he got the drinks.

"It's that kid from last night isn't it?" Julia said knowingly.

"He's taking me to the drive inn tonight!"

"How romantic!" His manager giggled. "Tell ya what. After table six leaves, you can clock out. It's already five thirty."

"Really?" Blaine asked, bouncing. "Thank you!"

She nodded, smiling as the teenager happily rushed off with the drinks.

Blaine happily went about his job, waiting for the family to finish eating. He got their check and grew more and more excited.

He went and clocked out, rushing to grab his bag and went to the bathroom to change.

Blaine sent a quick text to Sebastian.

"Hey beautiful. I got off early. Changing now."

"On my way love, see you then."

Blaine's heart fluttered as he read the text. He did what he could with his hair before walking back out and sitting at a table as he waited.

A few minutes later Blaine saw the messy mop of light brown hair as the Irish boy walked inside, seeing Blaine and smiling. "You look amazin'" he said after he walked up to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said bashfully. "You look great!"

Sebastian smiled. He was wearing a simple white button up with the first couple of buttons undone and some dark, tight fitting jeans.."Ye ready?"

"Sure am! Do you mind stopping by my house really quick?" Blaine asked.

"That's fine, 'ere ye live?" He asked as they walked out to his motorcycle.

"Not too far. You can follow me and drop my car off?"

"Sound's good.." He said, straddling the bike. Blaine couldn't help but shiver slightly each time he saw him do that.

Blaine walked to his car, backing out and waiting for Sebastian before heading to his house.

He pulled into the driveway and Sebastian pulled in behind him, pulling off his helmet and running his fingers through his hair.

"Want to come in with me? It'll just take a few minutes."

"Yer mum home?" Sebastian asked smiling as he got off of the bike.

Blaine nodded. "She knows we are coming."

He followed Blaine up to the apartment and they walked inside. Marissa saw them both. "Hello dear! I'm Marissa Cacalda.." she said smiling. Blaine's eye brows kneaded together, still not used to hearing his mother's maiden name since the divorce was finalized last month.  
"Sebastian O'Connor.." he said smiling as he shook her hand. "Pleased to meet ye."

Marissa looked to Blaine and smiled, turning a little to wink at him.

"He's taking me to the drive inn if that's alright.." Blaine said.

"That's perfectly fine. Just be careful on that motorcycle!" She said smiling.

"Yes ma'am." Sebastian said nodding.

Blaine smiled that goofy grin. "Thanks mom!" he went to his room to put up his uniform and checked his hair one last time before walking back to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled as they walked out of the door over to the bike. He got on and Blaine got behind him, putting on the helmet Sebastian brought for him before wrapping his arms around his middle tightly. He tightened up a bit as the engine started, making Sebastian smile to himself as he started down the road.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was weird to him. To Blaine, this felt right.

They pulled into the drive in and Blaine looked confused as Sebastian helped him off.  
"Now I know what ye be thinkin', ye need a car at the drive in. But just watch." Sebastian got one of the speakers and hooked it up to the bike before digging in his bag and pulling out a big cliché red picnic blanket, spreading it across the grass by where they were parked in the back of the lot. He pulled out a couple more blankets and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Perfect view." He said as they sat down, not taking his eyes off of Blaine.

Blaine giggled, sitting down next to the charming Irish boy. "This is perfect."

"I'm glad ye like it.." He said smiling. They sat talking for a bit until the movie started and Sebastian leaned against Blaine, smiling at the screen as the old black and white movie played.

A little while into the movie, Blaine started to shiver. "I-I'm cold..." he said resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian smiled fondly at Blaine. "I come prepared for evr'ythin'." He said grabbing another one of the blankets he had and draped it over Blaine's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Mmmm, thank you," Blaine grinned, nuzzling against Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian rubbed up and down Blaine's back until he pulled back a little, looking into Blaine's honey hazel eyes.

Blaine knew what Sebastian was thinking. He smiled lightly, giving a small nod.

The Irish boy smiled widely before leaning in a bit, their lips less than an inch apart.

Blaine took a deep breath, calming himself as he closed the space between them.

Sebastian inhaled deeply through his nose as he felt Blaine's lips touch his. He kissed him softly, placing one hand on the side of Blaine's face, pulling him closer.

Blaine gasped, kissing Sebastian as his hands found the other boy's hair.

Sebastian made a small noise of approval. They kissed for a bit longer until Sebastian reluctantly pulled away.  
"Wow.." he whispered.

"Huh?" Blaine breathed out, leaning against him.

"That was just...Wow.." Sebastian giggled.

Blaine kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I thought so too." Kissing Sebastian wasn't like kissing Kurt. He felt that instant spark with Kurt. But then again, it isn't like he felt nothing with Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, pulling Blaine close as they watched the rest of the movie.

As the movie ended, Blaine smiled up at the taller boy. "That was lovely."

"I'm glad ye liked it.." Sebastian said smiling.

"I loved it," Blaine grinned.

Sebastian helped Blaine up and shoved everything in his bag before they got back on the bike and Sebastian drove him home. They shared another kiss at the door and Blaine smiled happily as they bid each other good night. They went out again Sunday to take a ride on Sebastian's bike, stopping by an open field to lay and talk, kissing a bit more. Monday came and Sebastian stayed by Blaine most of the time, earning looks from a boy he didn't know. They went out every weekend, for the next three weeks. Blaine taking him out and he taking Blaine out. They took turns until one night as Blaine walked Sebastian to his door.  
"Blaine...I want to ask ye somethin." Sebastian said grabbing Blaine's hands.

Blaine smiled. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"I was wornderin'...If maybe..ye'd be wantin'..to go with me..Be me boyfriend?" Sebastian asked shyly.

Blaine smiled giddily. "I'd love to!"

Sebastian smiled wide, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face, kissing him deeply.

Blaine blushed as Sebastian pulled away. "Amazing..." he sighed.

Sebastian smiled. "You are.."

Blaine giggled. "Thanks for tonight."

"Thank ye Blaine..." Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine kissed him once again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"O'course." He said smoothly. That accent would never fail to make Blaine melt.

"Good night, Sebastian."

"G'night.." He said, kissing Blaine's cheek and walking inside.

Blaine smiled widely as he walked back to his car. Maybe things were really going to start working for Blaine.

The next day at school Blaine felt a pair of strong arms wrap around Blaine's waist from behind. "Hello beautiful.."

Blaine pressed back against him. "Well hello there, boyfriend."

Sebastian smiled. "I love that.."

"Me too," Blaine said, turning so he was facing him.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Blaine softly, pulling him closer as he did so.

Kurt gasped as he saw them from down the hall. So this guy was fine with PDA? And since when did Blaine like making out in the hallway?  
"Mercedes...I can't do this...I just want to move. You and me, let's go to New York."

"We will," She assured him. "Don't look. Come on."

Kurt teared up as he felt Mercedes grab his hand. "He told me he loved me...He said that I just needed to wait for him and we'd be together again..."

Mercedes pulled him in for a hug. "I know, Kurt. I'm so sorry. You'll find someone."

"I don't want someone...I need him."

"Show him," Mercedes sighed. "Sing to him in glee."

Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes, nodding.

"It's gonna work out, Kurt. If not I'll kill him for you." she giggled.

Kurt smiled weakly. "Best friends don't get better than you.."

"Oh, come on. You'd do the same for me. Except you'd slash him with that bitch stare first," Mercedes said, chuckling.

Kurt put his arm around her shoulder. "I have the perfect song for today...It doesn't hurt that our assignment is Adele this week either.." Kurt said smiling. "Also I am not doing a 'sad sad, cry for me' song. Confidence is key right?"

"Now there is the Kurt I know! I thought I lost him. Let's go prepare and get your man back!"

Kurt giggled as they walked off to the choir room.

Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend. "So...I think I found a song to sing..."

Sebastian smiled. A couple of weeks ago Blaine convinced him to join Glee club. "An' what is that?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see," Blaine giggled.

"Can't wait.." Sebastian said softly, kissing Blaine again.

"Do you think this song is good enough?" Kurt asked Mercedes quickly as they sat in the choir room, the first two in glee club.

"It's perfect," She smiled.

"Ugh...Mercedes...Be honest with me...How am I supposed to compete with this swoon-worthy Irish teenage dream?" Kurt sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

"Kurt. Do you remember Blaine's first day? He didn't know you and sang Teenage Dream to you."

"But now he's got this gorgeous foreign guy...and I'm just...Kurt." He said softly, getting second thoughts about the song.

"I'm positive it's not going to last. I haven't told you this..." Mercedes said carefully. "But once in a while...he still looks at you."

Kurt looked up at his best friend. "Really?" He asked, perking up a bit.

"Let him get this out of his system. He will see that he only needs you."

Kurt nodded, smiling a bit until Blaine and Sebastian walked in hand-in-hand.

"So...Did you find a song?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"I 'avent yet, but I'll find somethin' for ye." He smiled as they sat down.

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait."

The rest of the glee club walked in and Mr. Schuester walked in."Mr. Schue?" Kurt said quickly, standing.

"Yes, Kurt?" The teacher replied.

"I...I have a song for our Adele assignment.." Kurt said, keeping his posture but giving a quick glance to Blaine.

Blaine caught the look and quickly looked down.

"Alright, the floor is yours," Mr. Schue said.

Kurt motioned for Tina and Mercedes so they would harmonize behind him and handed the pianist the sheet music.

Blaine watched Kurt, silently begging for this to not be about him. He hadn't told Sebastian about Kurt yet.

"A couple of months ago...A promise was made…And until that promise is fulfilled...I'll be waiting.." Kurt said, giving a small smile.  
The music started to play and Kurt took a deep breath before starting to sing.

Hold me closer one more time,  
Say that you love me in your last goodbye,

Please forgive me for my sins,  
Yes, I swam dirty waters,  
But you pushed me in,

I've seen your face under every sky,  
Over every border and on every line,  
You know my heart more than I do,  
We were the greatest, me and you...

Blaine sighed to himself. He did feel terrible about leaving Kurt. He knew that though what Kurt did was wrong, he had good intentions. But Blaine wouldn't allow himself to think about that. Since he met Sebastian, he'd been happy. And he knew that thinking of Kurt would bring all that back. Blaine sighed to himself, occasionally looking up at his ex-fiancé.

But we had time against us,  
And miles between us,  
The heavens cried,  
I know I left you speechless,  
But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,  
And I see my future in you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I put my hands up,  
I'll do everything different,  
I'll be better to you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I put my hands up,  
I'll be somebody different,  
I'll be better to you.

Kurt sang as he danced slightly around the room with a determined face, occasionally looking at Blaine.

Blaine tried to focus on anything but Kurt. He didn't want to think about this. Getting up and singing his song was going to be much harder now.

Let me stay here for just one more night,  
Build your world around me,  
And pull me to the light,  
So I can tell you that I was wrong,  
I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn..

Kurt sang, looking right at Blaine.

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
I put my hands up,  
I'll do everything different,  
I'll be better to you,  
I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,  
I put my hands up,  
I'll be somebody different,  
I'll be better to you.

He finished softly before looking away from Blaine as the club applauded.

Blaine felt the tears stinging behind his eyes. He sniffled before pulling himself together. He could feel Sebastian looking at him but he couldn't talk about this right now.

Sebastian finished clapping and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Ye a'right love?"

"I...I'm fine," Blaine nodded, leaning back in his chair.

Sebastian kissed Blaine's cheek and pulled him closer.

Kurt quickly sat down as he saw the gesture. "Mercedes..." He sighed under his breath.

Mercedes took his hand. "It's going to be alright. When you weren't looking, he was looking at you. You have him thinking at least."

Kurt nodded, squeezing her hand.

Blaine stood. "C-Can I sing my song now, Mr. Schue?"

Kurt head turned quickly and his heart sped up as he looked at Blaine.

"Sure Blaine...Let's see what you got." Mr. Schue said smiling.

Blaine stood in front of the club. He looked at Kurt as he started to sing.

I thought I told you, he'd be home soon  
Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true!  
I fall short each time,  
Every time he ain't here

He switched his eyes to Sebastian.

You and your charm creep closer  
Closer in here  
Like a fool for fire I fall, with my pride and all!  
Like a bomb before explosion,  
Ticking by your call,  
You're the wiser one, disguised from greed,  
And I'm just a child who longs on her knees.

Kurt's heart dropped to the floor as he realized what song Blaine was singing. "No.." he barely whispered, squeezing Mercedes' hand.

Blaine could feel the tears again but he had to hold them back. He knew these words weren't completely true. He just couldn't give up Sebastian. Not yet at least...

But I found a boy who I love more,  
Than I ever did you before,  
So stand beside the river I cried,  
And let yourself down!  
Look how you want me now that I don't need you!

So, you thought that I'd crumble to my knees  
At the first sight of you crawling back to me  
To whisper "will you leave your man?"  
You sweared that this time you can stand by me.  
I won't stand by you!

Cause I found a boy who I love more,  
Than I ever did you before,  
So stand beside the river I cried  
And let yourself down!  
Look how you want me now that I don't need you!

Kurt felt the tears rapidly gather in his eyes. He looked away, squeezing Mercedes' hand tighter.

Blaine's voice got lower as he got closer to the end of the song. He looked up at Kurt.

I ain't yours for no taking,  
You must be mistaken  
I could never look into your eyes, and settle for wrong  
And ignore the right

Well I found a boy who loves me more,  
Than you ever did me before.  
So stand beside the river you cried  
And let yourself down!  
Look how you want me now that I don't need you...

Kurt kept his eyes away, keeping his grip on his best friend's hand as she glared at Blaine. The club clapped and Blaine went to go sit back by Sebastian.

"Blaine...What's going on?" Sebastian asked, looking towards Kurt.

"Nothing...I'll explain later..." Blaine said in a whisper.

"He's...Just my ex...Can we please, leave it at that? I don't want to talk about it right now.." Blaine said softly.

Sebastian nodded, still looking at Kurt, who just looked...completely broken.

Blaine couldn't look at Kurt. He couldn't be here. He looked at his boyfriend. "I have to go. Call me later?"

"A'right.." he said giving Blaine a small kiss.

Blaine grabbed his bag and quickly walked out of the classroom and to his locker. He couldn't be in that room. He felt like he was going to break down again.

Kurt waited for a minute before slipping outside while the rest of the club was practicing choreography. He saw Blaine at his locker and took a deep breath, walking up to him.

Blaine swallowed hard as he saw Kurt walking to him. He hadn't spoken to him since they broke up. "Why did you sing that?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Why did you sing that?" Kurt asked softly.

"I...I don't know.." Blaine whispered...

Kurt looked away, crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers.

Blaine sighed. "I know I'm not being fair. I can see what this is doing to you. Thank you for giving my time. But time wasn't working. It made me miserable. And then I met Sebastian...I know how I feel about you... But I don't know what this is...between me and him...You had your chance with Silas to see that it was me you wanted...And trust me, this is not me trying to get even or anything...I just, I want to be sure before I come back to you..." Blaine said, letting a tear fall down his cheek. "I hate myself for doing this to you. You deserve much better than this...than me...But I just...I want to know what this is first..."

"But...What if you fall in love with him?" Kurt said, still not looking at Blaine.

"I believe that you can only be in love once..." Blaine said softly. "And I have an idea of who it will be in the end...I just want to be sure..."

"I don't want to be an option Blaine..." Kurt said, staring at the floor.

"You've never been one...Put it this way...Mercedes isn't as quiet as she thinks she is. Listen to her...Just...I need a little more time...Not long, I promise..."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kurt asked, finally looking up at Blaine, his eyes red as the tears approached.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, starting to reach out to him but thinking better of it. "I need to do what you did. This is the second time we've been pulled apart. I need to make sure this is what we both want...I...it wouldn't be right to just leave him if I wasn't 100 percent..."

"So what...do you want to have sex with him? See if he's better than me at that too? Make sure he can fuck you better than I can before you stay with him because he's already so fucking perfect?" Kurt asked bitterly, his voice breaking.

"No! This has nothing to do with that! I gave you this chance when you didn't know. I let you do whatever it was you wanted. Just...give me this. I'm not planning on doing anything that far...This is about feelings not sex..." Blaine said, letting the tears fall. "I know this isn't fair. But I wouldn't do that." he said, running down the hallway.

Kurt ran after Blaine, grabbing his wrist. "Blaine, stop!" Kurt said, pulling him close. "I'm sorry, okay? You know how I get when I'm hurt...I just...I didn't mean that.."

Blaine nodded. "I've been in your situation...I know how it feels..." he said through the tears. "I just want to be positive you are the one...I mean...You broke up with me the week you proposed...I waited...Then this happened...I don't blame you...I blame him...I just...I need to be sure...But you have to know...I would never do that to you..."

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine close. God, this felt amazing.

Blaine couldn't deny it. He had missed this so much. "I'm sorry..." He sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt held Blaine as he cried. He knew he still loved him. And he was pretty sure that Blaine being with Sebastian was just a phase. But it still hurt, seeing them in the hall...everything.

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes. "Did...did you really mean what you sang in there?"

"Yes..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I really am sorry, Kurt..."

"It's okay.." Kurt whispered.

"Can...I ask one more thing...?"

Kurt nodded softly.

"If...it isn't too much...Can I have..." Blaine paused, knowing he would regret this. It would only hurt them more. "One more...kiss?"

Kurt gasped, looking into Blaine's eyes. "But...Sebastian.."

"You're right..." Blaine said quietly, looking down.

Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin, tilting his head up to look in his eyes as he leaned forward slightly.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, gasping at the familiar touch.

Kurt sighed, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face as the kiss grew deeper.

Blaine breathed heavily. This felt amazing. He slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kurt opened his mouth to Blaine, gasping as his ex-fiancé pushed him against the lockers, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. He found his hands lifting the hem of Kurt's shirt when he pulled away, tears in his eyes. "I...fuck!...I'm so sorry, Kurt..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears in his eyes as well. "It's okay.." he whispered, his arms still wrapped around Blaine's neck.

"I-I have to go..." Blaine said quietly as the tears spilled.

"I know.." Kurt said softly. "I love you.."

Blaine hesitated. "I love you, Kurt..."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away down the hall before sliding down the lockers to sit on the floor.

Blaine sat in his car for a while, letting the tears fall. He felt horrible yet amazing at the same time. He had just cheated on Sebastian. But it was with Kurt. Blaine took a deep breath and started his car, heading to work.

After work that night he saw a text from Sebastian.  
"Want to go out tonight?"

Blaine really didn't want to go out. But he wanted to see Sebastian. The quicker he sorted his feelings, the better.  
"Do you mind just coming over and hanging out? I don't really feel like going out..."

"Sounds good! I'll meet you at your house?"

"See you then."

Blaine got home and saw Sebastian's bike in the driveway. He went inside and saw him inside talking with Marissa on the couch.  
"'Ey love.." he said, standing and pulling Blaine into his arms, smiling wide.

"Hey," Blaine said carefully. "How long have you been here?"

" 'Bout ten minutes. Why?"

"I've actually never seen a Disney movie.." Sebastian said, his eyebrows kneading together.

"OH...MY...GOD...WE ARE WATCHING THE LITTLE MERMAID! Come on!" Blaine said, sitting him on the couch as he got the movie.

Marissa smiled and told them she was going to bed. Sebastian smiled up at Blaine as he scurried about the room. "Ye are..Just the cutest lit'le thing."

"You don't even understand. This is the best movie ever!" Blaine smiled, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

Sebastian pulled Blaine close, sighing happily as they started to watch the movie.

Blaine leaned against Sebastian, getting lost in the movie when his boyfriend interrupted.

"So why can't she just kiss 'im 'erself?"

"The spell. It says she has to get the gorgeous Prince Eric to fall for her without her voice." Blaine explained.

"Who says he won't fall for 'er if she'd just kiss 'im? And I don't get the fork in 'er hair?" Sebastian scoffed. "Also I don't 'precciate bein' named after a crab." He joked smiling.

"But Sebastian is great! Didn't you like 'Under The Sea'? And she doesn't know what a fork is. And it's the spell. He has to kiss her for her to get her voice."

Sebastian giggled, stroking his boyfriend's hair. Later in the movie he started up again. "That Ursula is a bit o' a right ol' cow! She's not nearly as pretty...Why would he want to marry 'er?"

"Ursula has Ariel's voice. So Eric thinks Ursula is Ariel. She wants to get him to marry her so Ariel is stuck as a human without a voice. If she did that, then she could get King Trition to give her the crown in exchange for his daughter," Blaine argued.

Sebastian just shook his head smiling.

"You don't like it?" Blaine asked.

"It's a'right...But I love how adorable ye look watchin' it." Sebastian smiled.

Blaine blushed. "I love it."

Sebastian ginned widely before leaning over and catching Blaine's lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Blaine sighed, kissing him back. But his mind was on Kurt.

Sebastian moved his hands down to Blaine's waist, sliding his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Blaine opened his mouth a little, allowing him to massage Blaine's tongue with his own.

The Irish boy moaned softly, pulling Blaine on top of him as he lay back on the couch, rubbing up and down Blaine's sides softly as he kissed him.

Blaine pulled back. "I...I'm not ready..." he whispered.

"You're a virgin?" Sebastian asked, sounding surprised.

"No..." Blaine said. "Just...I'm not ready..."

Sebastian sat up, putting a hand on Blaine's cheek. "It's okay love…That's fine…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried..."

Blaine looked down. "I'm sorry..." What Kurt said earlier popped in his head. Blaine didn't want this with anyone else.

"Don't be.. It's okay.." Sebastian said, planting a small kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine gave a weak smile. He knew what he wanted but he also knew how much Sebastian liked him. "Take me for a ride?"

Sebastian smiled. "Any time love.."

Blaine smiled, getting up and grabbing a jacket. "Thanks."

Sebastian slipped on his jacket and they walked out to his bike.

Blaine climbed on behind Sebastian, holding on tightly.

Sebastian pulled out of the driveway and found one of the back roads he knew Blaine loved driving down.

Blaine held on tight, getting lost in the feel of the wind surrounding him.

These were the moments when he thought about staying with Sebastian. When he held tight to him as they drove down the dark road. He leaned into a turn with his boyfriend as he learned to do, when suddenly there was a flash of light, a loud screech and a clash of metal Blaine felt himself hit something hard, and he heard a snap as an intense pain shot through his right arm and head. He rolled onto his back on the cold pavement, panting as he felt a warm throbbing on his forehead, he lifted his left arm to touch it and felt it was wet. His arm flopped back by his side and his vision blackened around the edges as he heard Sebastian call out his name. He felt strong arms surround him and the pain shot through his arm again, causing him to cry out as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He heard Sebastian say something, but it sounded muffled as he closed his eyes and everything went black.

When Blaine woke up, there was bright white lights above him. He tried to sit up but could barely move. He turned his head to the side and saw his mom bent over in her chair with her head in her hands. "Mom?" Blaine said with a raspy voice.

Marissa looked up with tears in her eyes. "Blaine! Oh thank God.."

"W-what happened?" Blaine asked, bringing his hand up to his head. It was throbbing.

Marissa grabbed his hand, moving it away from his bandaged forehead. "Blaine...You have stitches.." She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "You and Sebastian got hit by a drunk driver.."

"What? How?" Blaine asked frantically. "I don't remember anything..."

"You two were going around a curve and they swerved into you.." She said softly.

"Where's Sebastian? Is he okay?"

"He's fine.. Just scraped up…You hit a lot harder than he did, she said, motioning to his arm that was in a cast. "Why weren't you two wearing helmets?" She scolded.

"We weren't?" Blaine asked, "I always wear mine."

"That's how you got that gash on your head sweetie...You weren't wearing one...How much do you remember?" She asked.

"We watched the little mermaid. He kissed me and..." Blaine paused. She didn't need to know that... "I wanted to go out to get my mind of things..."

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"It hurts...How long have I been out?"

"A few hours." She sighed.

Blaine nodded. "Is anyone else here?"

"Sebastian, your father, and Brittany.." she said.

"C-Can I see them?" Blaine asked.

Marissa nodded kissing her son's cheek before walking out to get her son's best friend and boyfriend first. They came in and Sebastian looked broken his eyes were red and he looked like he'd been crying for hours as they walked up to the bed.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to take me..."

"Blaine, no this is all my fault love, I was goin' too fast. Please don't blame yerself. I am so...so sorry..." He said, his voice breaking.

"No...I asked you to take me...It was stupid...I just didn't know what to do...I don't know..." Blaine babbled.

Sebastian grabbed Blaine's uninjured hand. "It's okay love..Just relax.." he said. Blaine noticed all of the gauze and bandages on Sebastian's arms and some cuts and bruises on his face.

"Look at you..." Blaine whispered. "I'm so stupid..."

"Blaine...Ye didn't do nary a thing wrong…That bloody drunk eejit did.." He said scowling.

"We were out because of me!" Blaine said, tears falling down his cheeks.

Sebastian put his hand on the side of Blaine's face. "Blaine...It's a'right love.."

Blaine nuzzled into his hand. "Do you mind if I talk to Britt for a few minutes?"

Sebastian nodded, giving Blaine a small, soft kiss before walking out.

Blaine smiled at Britt. "We need to talk."

Brittany sat in the chair next to Blaine's bed. "About?"

"I kissed Kurt..."

Brittany's hand flew over her mouth. "When?"

"Remember when I left glee club today? He followed me..." Blaine said quietly.

"What'd he say?" She asked softly.

"We kinda fought. But wound up against the lockers and kissing..." Blaine explained. "I think I want him back.."

"What about Sebastian?" She asked, looking at Blaine.

"I don't know...I like him...But Kurt...He's Kurt..." Blaine sighed. "I don't know though.."

Brittany sighed. "I don't know what to tell you Blaine.."

"Me neither...I'll figure it out..."

Brittany grabbed Blaine's left hand. "It'll work out.."

Blaine nodded. "D-does anyone know I'm here?"

"No..Just us..Your mom called me and told me."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry you have to see me this way..."

"Blaine..Don't apoligize.." She said, smiling weakly.

"I can't believe this..." Blaine whispered.

"It's gonna be okay.." she said, rubbing her thumb across Blaine's knuckles.

"My mom was right about the motorcycle..."

"She's not mad...She might be later but she's more worried than anything.."

"I know. Just...maybe I should've listened to her. And god...I don't even know what my dad is going to say..."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Brittany asked.

"Probably..." Blaine sighed. "I should probably talk to him..."

Brittany kissed Blaine's cheek. "Alright, I'll tell him to come in, she said standing and walking out.

Blaine gave a weak smile as Robert walked into the room.

"Hey dad..."

"Hey...How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down next to the bed.

"Sore.." Blaine said. "Guess it's what I get though."

"You didn't deserve this...That driver was an idiot.." Robert sighed.

Blaine nodded. "Thank you for being here..."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else.." Robert smiled.

Kurt sat in his room thinking. How long was Blaine going to take to make his decision? He put his hand over his chest, feeling Blaine's ring. He kept it on a chain that he wore around his neck under his shirt. He sighed, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Brittany sat in the waiting room, thinking about what Blaine said about Kurt. She pulled out her phone and texted him.

"Hey...There's been an accident...Blaine's in the hospital..."

Kurt gasped as he read the text.

"Oh God, is he okay? What happened?"

"...Motorcycle accident. They were hit by a drunk driver. He wasn't wearing a helmet..."

"I'm coming."

"Alright."

Kurt quickly drove to the hospital, running into the emergency room where he saw Marissa and Brittany.  
"Where is he?" He panted frantically.

"Kurt.." Marissa said sternly. "Why are you here?"

"Please...I'm sorry, I-I just need to see him...Is he okay? I'm sorry...I just.." Kurt said quickly, tearing up.

"He just woke up. He has a cast and some stiches. Blaine will be alright. But he is with his father right now." She informed him.

Kurt sat down across from them, bending over in his chair and resting his head in his hands. "Oh God..."

Britt went to sit by Kurt, giving him a tight hug. "I got to see him. He's going to be okay."

Kurt nodded into his hands before looking up at Marissa. "I'm sorry...I'm probably the last person you wanted to see.."

"Maybe not the last. But I'm not going to lie. I haven't forgiven you." Marissa said coldly.

"Did he tell you what actually happened?"

"You kissed Karofsky but he didn't have the whole story. He said he'd talk to you but never said anything else about it." Marissa said, looking down at him.

"Alright.." Kurt sniffed before telling Marissa everything that happened, wiping his eyes as he finished.

Marissa sighed. "I don't think you handled it right. But I see why you did it..."

Kurt nodded, laying his head back in his hands. "There's a million better ways I could have handled it.."

"No need to stress about it now," She said softly.

Kurt sat back in his chair, sniffing and wiping his eyes. "Yeah..."

"You can see him next."

"Where's his...boyfriend?"

"Getting coffee..."

Kurt nodded as Mr. Anderson walked down the hallway. Kurt stood and said hello to Robert before making a quick gait to Blaine's room, knocking on the door lightly.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt. "Hey..."

Kurt rushed to the side of the bed, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Are you okay? Why would you go o-on a motorcycle? You know how dangerous that is Blaine, something worse could have happened and why the hell were you not wearing a helmet? Oh my god your arm, your mom said you have stitches, I just can't believe you would do that..." He let out in one breath.

Blaine had tears streaming down his face. He missed how much Kurt cared. "I just...I needed to stop thinking..."

Kurt pulled Blaine's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. "I'm just so happy nothing worse happened...I don't know what I would do..."

Blaine gave a small smile. "Thank you from coming...It means a lot..."

"Is...Is Sebastian okay?" Kurt asked, trying not to cringe at the name.

Blaine nodded. "He's fine."

"Good..." Kurt said, looking down as he held Blaine's hand in both of his, resting his lips against his fingers.

Sebastian poked his head in, his eyebrows furrowing at the sight.

"I love you..." Kurt said softly. "And...I'm willing to give you as much time as you need...If you decide to stay with him…Then I hope you two are happy.."

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered. "I love you."

Tears quickly gathered in Kurt's eyes and he closed them turning his head away. "I don't want to be the reason he gets hurt..."

"I know..." Blaine sighed. "I'll figure it out somehow..."

Kurt nodded softly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Sebastian slowly closed the door, sighing. Blaine still loved him.. He walked back to the waiting room, trying not to break down.

Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be.." Kurt sighed, looking into Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry about everything I said that night.."

"I'm sorry for calling you a brat..."

"I was being one...You gave me time when I needed it...I should have respected that.." Kurt said softly.

"But you did. And thank you for that," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt gave a weak smile, nodding.

"This is gonna work."

"What is?"

"Us. I'll make this work." Blaine said.

Kurt closed his eyes, smiling as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand again. "I promise."

"I love you..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine's hand before standing.  
"You should rest.."

"I have too much to think about..." Blaine said quietly.

"You should think about it.." Kurt said softly. "Just...I'll come back in a little bit.."

"I know my decision..." Blaine said softly. "It's just...figuring out how to do it."

Kurt nodded softly. "I know.."

Blaine tried to reach out to Kurt but winced when he felt the pain. "Come back later?"

"I will.." Kurt walked towards the door when there was a light knock. He opened the door and saw Sebastian standing there.

"Hi..." Sebastian said to Kurt, trying to hide his pain.

"Hi..." Kurt said softly, stepping to the side so Sebastian could walk inside. Kurt looked at Blaine and gave a weak smile before walking out.

Blaine gave a small smile as his boyfriend walked in. "Hey..."

Sebastian sat in the chair next to Blaine's bed, grabbing his hand and giving a small sigh. "Hey.."  
He was quiet a moment before looking up into Blaine's eyes.  
"Ye...Ye still love 'I'm..."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "I...I'm sorry..."

Sebastian closed his eyes, trying not to cry. "Don't be...Ye can't control who ye fall in love with.." He said, barely a whisper.

"I really like you, though..." Blaine said quietly.

"But...Ye love him.."

"I-..." Blaine didn't know what to say. "I know..."

"It's okay Blaine...It...It hurts...but I'll be a'right..." Sebastian said softly, tearing up.

Blaine felt terrible. "Sebastian...I am so, so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"I know...I'm not going to keep ye from being happy...Ye love each other.." Sebastian said, smiling weakly.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Blaine said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Sebastian wiped Blaine's tear."Yer not a bad person for this Blaine...Don't think for one second ye are...Ye can't choose love.." he said sincerely, looking into Blaine's eyes. Sebastian just wished he could have told Blaine how he really felt about him. He felt he could have loved him. But telling him that would only make everything worse.

"I just...You're amazing and I just...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." Sebastian said softly. "I'll be okay..."

Blaine could tell he was breaking Sebastian's heart. "Just please know it wasn't you. You're so amazing and treated me perfectly. I just gave my heart away before i met you..."

Sebastian nodded. "Can...Can I kiss ye?...Just one last time?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes..."

Sebastian gave a weak smile before placing his hand on the side of Blaine's face. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together, kissing him softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Blaine kissed Sebastian back languidly, sighing as he started to cry as well.

Sebastian pulled away before giving him another small kiss. "Please don't cry...Yer so beautiful when ye smile.." he said, wiping Blaine's tears.

Blaine smiled lightly. "You're too sweet..."

Sebastian smiled, giving Blaine one more small kiss. "I'll see ye around Blaine.." He said, running his hand down Blaine's cheek.

"I'll see you," Blaine smiled weakly.

Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes for a moment before standing and slowly walking out.

The tears came faster now. Blaine was in pain and he felt horrible for hurting Sebastian.

Marissa walked inside and sat by Blaine's bed. "Sweetheart...are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head. "We just broke up..."

Marissa grabbed Blaine's hand. "What happened?"

Blaine hesitated. "He could tell that...I'm still in love with Kurt..."

Marissa nodded lightly. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

"I'll be fine," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you hurting?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Blaine admitted.

"I'll get the nurse to bring you some pain meds.." Marissa said, looking at her son.

Blaine nodded. "Thank you."

Later after the nurse brought Blaine his medicine and Marissa left, letting Kurt come in and sit next to Blaine.  
"Sebastian told me what happened.."

"What he say?" Blaine asked.

"He said...That he knew we still loved each other and that...He didn't want to get in the way of our happiness.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, looking down. "He looked so...broken..."

I know..."

Blaine looked at Kurt from under his lashes. "How do you feel...?"

"I feel bad for Sebastian...But happy that I have a chance with you again.."

Blaine looked up. "This isn't a chance. This is it."

Kurt smiled, tearing up. "Really?"

"I don't care who tries to get in the way...You're mine forever," Blaine smiled.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine deeply as the tears spilled over.

Blaine wrapped his arm without the cast around Kurt, kissing him deeper.

Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth moaning at the taste of him. He missed this so much.

Blaine sighed, leaning back as Kurt kissed him passionately.

Kurt pulled away smiling wide as he reached around his neck, undoing the chain that he kept Blaine's ring on and pulling it out from under his shirt.

Blaine's breath sped up as he watched Kurt take the ring off the chain.

Kurt was glad Blaine's left arm wasn't in the cast as he grabbed Blaine's hand, sliding the ring on his finger.

Blaine grinned his goofy smile. "It feels so good to wear that again."

"I never took mine off.." Kurt said, wiping his eyes as he smiled wide.

"I am so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have left you. I was so stupid." Blaine said, looking at the ring.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "No...Because now we both know we'll never want anyone else.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's ring.

Blaine's heart swelled. "I just don't know what happened because I knew that the first time I saw you."

Kurt smiled wide, kissing Blaine again softly. "I love you so much.." he whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you too, my little grease monkey," Blaine giggled.

Kurt laughed lightly, kissing Blaine again. "What made you think of that?"

"I thought of when I first saw you. Then asking Britt about you and she brought me to your dad's shop. And there you were, covered in grease, looking so, so sexy and beautiful...and just perfect." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed, smiling. "I looked gross.." he laughed.

"Really now? Do you not remember making me fall apart the next time I saw you like that?" Blaine chuckled, blushing as well.

"I do, but I don't understand the appeal...I just know you like it.." Kurt said smiling.

"I don't know either...But damn..." Blaine giggled. "I've missed you, Kurt."

Kurt hadn't smiled this much in a long time. "I missed you too.."

"How's your dad? I'm sure I'm not too popular around your house right now..."

"He's upset...But I'll try to calm him down before the next time you come over.." Kurt said softly, fixing Blaine's pillow.

"Does he know you're here...?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't even know if he knows I'm not home…I just kind of left."

"Oh," Blaine said, nodding a little. "How has he been? After getting out of the hospital?"

"Much better. He's on a strict diet and work schedule." Kurt said, smiling to himself. Kurt noticed Blaine's eyelids start to droop a bit. "Your pain meds are kicking in aren't they?" He said, smiling fondly.

"Yeah," Blaine said lazily. "But..I want to be with you.."

"I'll be right here.." Kurt smiled, placing his hand over Blaine's.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, drifting to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

The months flew by until summer vacation was growing near. The last month of school was upon the boys and Kurt felt like he was up to his neck in work. He sat at Blaine's house one weekend, hovering over the desk as he worked on the second rough draft of his paper. His hand felt like it was going to fall off and he glanced at the digital clock.2:30 AM. Blaine had fallen asleep hours ago and Kurt was running on lukewarm coffee from earlier. He rested his elbow on the desk, sighing as he dragged his hand through his hair, closing his red eyes for a moment before continuing his work.

Blaine stirred a little, leaning over to wrap his arm around Kurt. But he wasn't there. Blaine groaned, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Why are you still up?"

"Trying to finish this...Go back to bed baby.."

"How about you come to bed?" Blaine asked.

"Because I need to finish this rough draft before Monday.." Kurt said, yawning.

"You can work on it tomorrow, Kurt. You're tired. Now come lay with me."

"As much as I want to...I really need to get this done baby.." Kurt sighed, looking back at Blaine.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Blaine said, smirking at his fiancé.

"Do what?" Kurt asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Blaine sighed, jumping out of bed and picking Kurt up. He turned off the light and gently placed his fiancé in his bed before climbing on top of him. "This…"

Kurt yelped when Blaine picked him up. "Blaine!" He giggled as he laid down on top of him.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt's neck. "Do you still want to do your paper?"

Kurt let out a small sigh. "No...But I need to."

Blaine bit down lightly. "How about you do me instead?" he whispered hotly.

Kurt moaned. "Oh God..."

"Would you like that?" Blaine asked, moving to Kurt's ear.

"Yes...Blaine.." Kurt gasped, gripping to his fiancé's back.

Blaine took Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth. "What do you want, baby?"

"I...Fuck...I want you to bend me over the desk...Please..." Kurt panted.

Blaine growled in Kurt's ear. "We have to be quiet."

"I-I'll try.." Kurt breathed out, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled crookedly. "Get up."

Kurt quickly did as he was told, walking over to the desk and carefully moving his paper to the side.

Blaine slowly removed Kurt's shirt, dragging his nails down his fiancé's back roughly.

Kurt inhaled sharply, pressing his bare chest against Blaine as he arched his back.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before kissing down his perfect jaw and to his chest.

Kurt let his eyes slip closed panting as he rested his hand on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled to himself, kissing Kurt's hips.

Kurt looked down at Blaine as his fiancé got on his knees. "Fuck..." He breathed out, letting his head fall back.

Blaine undid Kurt's skinny jeans and pulled them down slightly, sliding his tongue from his fiancé's hips to the small patch of hair above Kurt's boxer briefs.

Kurt gasped, bracing himself on the desk behind him. "Oh God..."

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as he took Kurt's jeans and briefs off quickly. He lightly licked the head of his fiancé's huge cock, not taking his eyes from Kurt's.

"Baby..." Kurt gasped, gripping the desk behind him tighter.

Blaine sucked the head into his mouth, sucking hard as he snaked his hands around, grasping Kurt's ass roughly.

Kurt bit his lip, suppressing a loud moan as he tried to keep his hips from bucking into Blaine's amazing mouth.

Blaine removed Kurt from his mouth, pumping him gingerly as he looked up at Kurt. "Tell me how much you want me," he said hotly, adding a little more pressure.

"Fuck Blaine...I ah! I want you so bad...Baby...I...Unh...Please.." Kurt gasped, his hips rocking into Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled maliciously. "Turn around."

Kurt did so quickly, resting his elbows on the desk.

Blaine gripped Kurt's ass. "Fuck, Kurt...Your ass...You're perfect..." He whispered before lightly sliding his tongue over Kurt's wanton hole.

Kurt gasped, biting his knuckles to keep from crying out. "Oh fuck..."

"You like that, baby?" Blaine asked darkly, slowly pressing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

"God yes...Ah!" Kurt moaned, clawing down the wood of the desk.

Blaine curled his tongue upwards, grabbing Kurt's ass hard.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "I need you to fuck me baby...Please...please.."

Blaine gently slid his tongue out and stood. He ran his fingertips up and down Kurt's side as he used his other hand to slide down his boxers. Blaine gently pressed his throbbing member at Kurt's hot entrance. "Is this what you want?" he asked, his voice dropping.

"Yes...Blaine please...I...I need it baby.." Kurt panted, looking back at Blaine.

Blaine pushed in as slowly as he could until he was submerged in his fiancé. "Mmm...Tell me how my cock feels inside you, Kurt."

"So good baby…God...I'm so full Blaine...Your cock is so big...Fuck.."

Blaine let out a low moan, leaning down to nip at Kurt's neck as he slid in and out of him.

Kurt panted. "Baby please.."

Blaine clawed down Kurt's back, thrusting harder. "You love taking my cock like this, don't you, baby?"

"God...Yes Blaine...Ah!" Kurt gasped, pushing his hips back, meeting Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine brought his hand down hard against Kurt's ass, earning a whimper. "Fuck, Kurt..." he panted, slamming into his fiancé.

Kurt groaned low in his throat. "A-again...Please.." he panted tossing his head back.

Blaine slapped Kurt's ass again. "You like the way I spank you, don't you? Have you been bad, baby?"

"Fuck yes Blaine..." Kurt moaned, slamming his hips back into Blaine.

"Kurrtttt..." Blaine moaned, rolling his hips as he grabbed Kurt by his hair and pulled him back against his chest.

Kurt yelped as Blaine pulled him up by his hair. "Oh Fuck yes Blaine!"

Blaine moved his hips faster, raking his nails down Kurt's chest.

"Blaine…Oh shit...I love the way you fuck me.." Kurt gasped, trying to stay quiet.

Blaine angled himself to hit Kurt's prostate roughly. "Like that, baby? You're so fucking hot Kurt..."

"Yes! Oh God Blaine! Harder please..." Kurt moaned scratching down Blaine's sides.

Blaine gasped as he fucked Kurt harder and deeper, repeatedly slamming into Kurt's sweet bundle of nerves. "Cum for me baby...I'm...I'm about to..."

Kurt cried out, his body jerking forward as he came hard on the desk in front of him, moaning Blaine's name repeatedly.

Blaine came with Kurt, his thrusts slowing as he panted heavily above Kurt.

Kurt turned his head, kissing Blaine languidly as he melted against him.

Blaine carefully pulled out of Kurt, leaning down to kiss Kurt deeper. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too Blaine...So much.." Kurt said against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly. "Let's get cleaned up," he giggled.

"But I'm sleepy now..." Kurt sighed smiling.

"But you'll be mad in the morning if you don't," Blaine laughed. "I'll get a rag."

Kurt sighed. "Fine.." he pouted.

Blaine went to get a washcloth and came out, cleaning them both up before tossing it into his basket. Blaine picked Kurt up swiftly, carrying him to the bed.

Kurt smiled as he nuzzled against Blaine's neck. "Look at my strong man.." he giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes playing. "You aren't heavy. And you've picked me up plenty of times."

"Shush.." Kurt said smiling as Blaine set him down in the bed.

Blaine giggled, crawling in and cuddling up to Kurt.

"Now put your strong arms around me.." Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night baby..." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's neck lovingly.

The next day Kurt spent at home working on his paper until Blaine called and asked to go visit his father with him. Kurt and Robert's relationship had grown somewhat into the relationship he lost with Marissa, who wasn't nearly as hostile as she was when he and Blaine started dating again. She was civil, and Kurt couldn't blame her. He would act the exact same way in her position. Things slowly back to the way they were since they got back together. Marissa was happy Kurt was there to take care of Blaine since the accident, which left a scar about an inch and a half long across the right side of Blaine's forehead. Blaine hated it and called it disgusting, but Kurt tried cheering him up by calling him "The boy who lived", making him chuckle. The New Directions were a little hesitant about the boy's re-blossoming of their relationship, especially Finn, but Sebastian managed to convince everyone it would last this time, earning grateful smiles from Kurt and Blaine. But now here they were, one month left of school until the summer and Kurt planned on spending his pampering Mercedes and himself at the spa and endless shopping with his birthday money that he received from his family the month before. But of course he would be spending most of his time with Blaine. Summer meant no school, and no school meant more time with Blaine. It was only when Robert suggested the boys go camping with him that summer that Kurt recoiled against the leather sofa at Blaine's father's house. Kurt opened his mouth to object when Blaine answered before him, giving an enthusiastic, "We'd love to!"

Kurt stared at Blaine, mouth agape as he held a slightly bent finger up, prepared to put in his two cents when Robert spoke before him.

"We'd be out there about a week. I remember you used to love going when you were little."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak right before Blaine started talking again.

"That sounds amazing Dad!"

Kurt finally spoke up.  
"Camping?" He asked timidly, "Like...Outside?"

"Yeah! It's so fun Kurt. I know it's not your thing. But trust me; I'll make it great for you! Please come with us..." Blaine said, giving Kurt his puppy eyes.

Kurt weighed his options. Be stuck in the woods for a week and possibly be eaten by bears or have fabulous summer at the spa with his best friend. But without Blaine. He looked at his fiancé for a moment. "You're lucky I love you.."

Blaine jumped in his seat. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's shoulders to still his bouncing.  
"So, where are we going to be having this camping adventure?" Kurt asked, looking at Robert.

"Where we used to take Blaine. Very secluded, very much in the woods."

Kurt stared at Robert with wide eyes. "Really.."

Blaine smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fun with me."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I hope so.." he sighed lightly, but smiling at his adorable fiancé.

"I'll explain more later," Blaine said before looking at his father. "Do you still have the four wheelers?"

"I do." His father smiled.

"Whoa! Nonononono. Must I remind you what happened the last time you were on a motor...bike thing?" Kurt said frantically.

"Kurt, they have four wheels.." Robert laughed.

"And there will be helmets," Blaine smiled.

"Well you two have fun with that. I will be more than happy, locking myself in the tent and reading Patty Lupone's unofficial biography.." Kurt said matter-of-factly, crossing his legs.

"You'll change your mind," Blaine smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" Kurt asked eyeing Blaine.

"I'll tell you the joys of it later."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You and your 'I'll explain later's." Kurt sighed.

Blaine giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

That night at Kurt's house, Kurt was sitting at his vanity applying his various face creams as he looked over at Blaine who was on the bed. "So what do you need to explain?" Kurt asked.

"We get our own tent. We can go out at night and be alone. And trust me...I just wait until you're on the back of my four wheeler." Blaine smiled crookedly.

"Oh God Blaine, we are not having sex in the woods. That's just...Unsanitary, and I am not going to ride on that thing." Kurt said, laughing lightly.

"I bet you will," Blaine laughed.

"You are so cocky over this four-wheeler thing.." Kurt said, rubbing some product into his skin.

"You'll see why," Blaine said winking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed, turning away to look back into the mirror as he finished up.

Sure enough after school let out they were well on their way to the camp site, a trailer was hitched to the back of the car, containing the four-wheelers Kurt still refused to ride on. He pulled out his phone and texted Mercedes while Blaine and his father chatted enthusiastically in the front seat.

" 'Cedes please...Come save me! I will die out here!"

"Boy...Blaine...possibly shirtless...riding a four wheeler...Trade places with me!"

"I'm not saying that that won't be nice to watch, but he's trying to get me to ride on it with him! I. WILL. DIE."

"Just hold on tight and make him be shirtless!

"Blaine shirtless is going to be the only good thing about this week... He's taking my phone away from me : ("

"I'm sure he has something planned for you, boo."

"But still, I won't be able to talk to you.Record Project Runway for me?"

"You know it! We'll catch up when you get back!"

"Ugh. We're here. Write something nice on my headstone?"

"lmao! You'll be fine."

"Love you girl."

"love you too. Go have fun!"

Kurt sighed, stepping out of the truck and looking over at Blaine who was holding out his hand expectantly. Kurt clutched the phone to his chest.  
"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I'm leaving mine too." Blaine said, still holding his hand out.

Kurt forced himself to place the phone in Blaine's outstretched hand.

Blaine smiled triumphantly. "Thank you."

Kurt nodded before slipping his sunglasses on and looking around. They were in a large circle of loose dirt with patches of grass and surrounded by trees with openings for two trails and the large one they came through in the truck. Kurt thought he could hear water but he couldn't see any.  
"It's really quiet.." Kurt said softly.

"I like it," Blaine said softly. "What do you think?"

"I don't know yet." Kurt sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Blaine had taken Kurt shopping for "appropriate camping clothes" the week before, which apparently consisted of cargo shorts and t-shirts.

Blaine walked to the back of the truck, getting the stuff to set up the tents.

Kurt immediately pulled out his bag and fished out the bug spray, spraying himself thoroughly. "Do you need any help Blaine?" Kurt asked, walking over.

"Nope. I got it," Blaine said smiling at his fiancé. He put up their tent, sweating as he got his dad's tent. Blaine pulled off his shirt and wiped his forehead as he started setting up his dad's tent.

Kurt swallowed hard as he watched Blaine. He wouldn't trade places with anyone right now. He jumped a bit as he heard the start of an engine, snapping him out of his trance. He looked over and saw Robert driving a bright yellow four wheeler out of the trailer.

Blaine ran over, jumping onto the trailer and straddling the second four wheeler.

Kurt watched as Blaine drove the red four wheeler (Aka death trap in Kurt's opinion) off of the trailer and they parked them by the trees. God Blaine looked so amazingly hot like that. Kurt tore his eyes away, pulling bags out to make himself look useful instead of just standing there, staring at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, walking up to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Having fun yet?"

Kurt watched as a drop of sweat trailed down Blaine's neck to his chest. "More than you know.." Kurt said, laughing nervously.

Blaine giggled to himself. "So you like the four wheeler?"

"Still not getting on it." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose before carrying his bags to their tent.

"We'll see," Blaine chuckled.

Later after they got everything set up, Blaine was getting ready to go take a ride on the four wheeler while Robert went into town to get some ice for the cooler along with more drinks. Kurt sat in a chair next to where the fire would be later that night, reading.

"Please come with me. I'll go slow, I promise," Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked up from his book to see Blaine standing there, still shirtless. He quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to go so badly?"

"I want to show you something."

Kurt looked at Blaine who gave a small hopeful smile. Kurt sighed, closing the book and standing.

Blaine smiled. "Just hold on to me."

Kurt set his book down in the chair before walking over to the machine with Blaine. Blaine got on first, motioning for Kurt to do the same. Kurt hesitated for a moment before slipping on behind Blaine and holding onto him tightly around his waist.

Blaine looked backed at his fiancé before taking off, feeling the wind surround them.

Kurt clutched to Blaine keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his forehead against Blaine's back, not looking up.

Blaine drove through the familiar trails until he found the clearing he was looking for. He slowly came to a stop. "We're here."

Kurt looked up before smoothing down his hair. "Oh wow.." he said, looking around.

Blaine smiled, turning around to face Kurt. "What do you think?"

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's knees and smiled. "It's beautiful.." he whispered, looking around the clearing.

Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt softly. "The ride wasn't so bad was it?"

Kurt shook his head smiling. "But our definitions of slow are completely different." He giggled, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I was just trying to get you on it," Blaine chuckled.

"Well it worked.." Kurt said smiling.

"I know," Blaine smiled.

Kurt leaned forward, kissing Blaine softly as he ran his hands up from Blaine's knees to his thighs and around his waist.

Blaine shivered. "Thanks for coming baby."

"It is actually really peaceful out here.." Kurt said, letting just the tips of his fingers slip under the waistband of Blaine's shorts.

Blaine sighed, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, letting his hands travel up and down Blaine's back.

"Baby..." Blaine panted.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed against Blaine's jaw.

"That feels so good.."

Kurt smiled to himself, crawling into Blaine's lap. "You look so hot like this baby...When you were setting up those tents I couldn't stop staring at you.."

"That's why I did it," Blaine panted. "Kuuurrrrttt..."

"God you're such a tease.." Kurt said quietly, rolling his hips.

"I want you to enjoy this," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly, "I will.."

Blaine sucking in a deep breath. "Fuck...baby..."

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's chest, watching with hungry eyes as they trailed over his abs.

"I need you..."

Kurt nodded, smiling down at a sweaty Blaine. It was hotter than hell outside, but Kurt didn't care. He pulled of his shirt and sunglasses, tossing them to the side.

Blaine panted as he watched Kurt.

Kurt backed up on the seat a bit, kicking off his shoes before pulling down his short's and boxer briefs. Kurt stroked his own cock to hardness before smiling at Blaine. "Want a taste?" He said cockily.

Blaine gasped. "Please..."

Kurt smiled, scooting back more and pulling Blaine down by the back of his neck, letting the head of his throbbing cock slide over Blaine's lips.

Blaine opened his mouth, letting the head slip in as he swirled his tongue.

"Oh fuck...Blaine..." Kurt gasped, his breathing getting heavier.

Blaine sunk over Kurt's throbbing cock, hallowing his cheeks.

Kurt's hand's flew into Blaine's curls. "Oh God baby...So...So fucking good.."

Blaine took Kurt deep into his throat, bobbing his head faster.

Kurt pulled Blaine off of him, looking down at the curly haired boy. "I want to ride you..." Kurt whispered before kissing him softly.

Blaine moaned. "Fuck...yes..."

Kurt let Blaine sit back up before un buttoning and unzipping his shorts, pulling out his cock and stroking it slowly.

Blaine sighed softly. "Oh, god...Kurt..."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, sucking two fingers into his mouth, lapping and sucking at them happily, getting them wet.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes. "Fuck..." he breathed out.

Kurt lifted himself up a bit, guiding Blaine's hand to his hole.

Blaine slowly pressed into Kurt, letting the tight heat surround him.

Kurt gave a high moan as he felt Blaine's fingers go inside of him. "Fuck!"

Blaine's breathing deepened as he quickened his movements.

"Blaine..." Kurt panted, starting to rock his hips on Blaine's fingers. "I need you..."

Blaine nodded, pulling out of Kurt. "I...I didn't bring the lube out here..."

Kurt quickly backed up and started sucking Blaine's cock sloppily, getting it wet.

Blaine leaned back, moaning loudly. "God, Kurt..."

Once he felt it was wet enough, he straddled Blaine again, gingerly pushing himself down, gasping at the stretch.

Blaine's breath hitched. "Fuck...Kurt, a-are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he lowered himself down until Blaine was fully inside of him. "Just ..hang on.."

"Okay..." Blaine said softly, squeezing the sides of the four wheeler to keep from thrusting into the tight heat.

Kurt leaned forward, kissing Blaine softly as he slowly started to raise and lower himself.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands to Kurt's hips.

Kurt leaned back a bit, arching his back as he started to bounce on Blaine's cock, causing the four wheeler to bounce as well "Blaine...Blaine…Blaine.." Kurt gasped, each time brought himself down.

Blaine cried out as he watched Kurt. "Fuck baby...you're so, so amazing..."

"Fuck..." Kurt moaned bracing himself on Blaine's shoulders as he rolled his hips lightly with each thrust.

Blaine screamed Kurt's name, meeting Kurt's thrusts. "I…I love you so much, baby..."

"I love you too..." Kurt gasped before kissing Blaine deeply, continuing to fuck himself on his fiancé's cock.

Blaine gasped, tightening his grip on Kurt's hips.

Kurt rocked himself a few more times until he felt Blaine hit his prostate. "Baby! I-I'm close..." He panted, working his hips faster as his moans got higher.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine cried out in sheer pleasure. "Cum for me..."

Kurt cried out as his body curled in on itself, shooting his cum all over Blaine's chest. He tightened himself around Blaine, panting as he rode out his orgasm.

Blaine came deep inside Kurt as his muscles clenched around his length.

Kurt panted and gasped clutching to Blaine. "I love you.."

Blaine breathed out Kurt's name. "Kurt, baby, l love you too..."

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly as he pulled himself off of Blaine, wincing a bit as he sat down, but smiling.

"You have no idea how hot you are..." Blaine panted.

Kurt rolled his eyes before kissing Blaine again. "Do you plan on staying shirtless all week?" He giggled.

"As long as you're around," Blaine chuckled.

"Where else would I be?" Kurt said softly, smiling.

"True," Blaine grinned. "Ugh...my dad should be back by now..."

"Well how are we going to clean you up?" Kurt asked, motioning to Blaine's cum covered chest before getting off the four wheeler and slipping on his boxer briefs and shorts.

"There's a pond right over there behind the trees," Blaine said, getting up.

"I thought I heard water.." Kurt said, pulling his shirt on.

"We should come back tomorrow," Blaine suggested.

"That sounds nice.." Kurt smiled, walking over to the peaceful pond with Blaine, watching as his fiancé splashed his chest with the water, washing it off. Kurt bit his lip. Maybe he could enjoy this camping thing.

Blaine turned around once he was finished. "You ready to get back on?"

"I suppose." Kurt sighed dramatically before grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked back to the four wheeler.

"Remember to just hang on," Blaine smiled.

They got on and Kurt clutched to Blaine again, jumping a bit when the engine started.

Blaine giggled. "You okay?"

"Yeah..Just..Loud." Kurt said, laughing nervously.

"You're adorable."

Kurt rolled his eyes, holding tight to Blaine. "Shut up and drive." He giggled.

"Alright, Rihanna," Blaine giggled, taking off again.

Kurt clung to Blaine still, but he kept his eyes open, looking around as Blaine spend down the trail.

Blaine went a little faster this time, pulling up to see his dad had started a fire.

"Where have you two been? And you finally got Kurt on the four wheeler huh?" Robert asked, after Blaine parked it and hey hopped off. He laughed as Kurt attempted to fix his windblown hair.

"Just showing him around," Blaine smirked.

Kurt lightly pushed Blaine playfully. "Apparently, to your son, 'slow' is like fifty miles per hour.."

Robert chuckled. "I was going to warn you but he told me not to."

Kurt eyed Blaine as he sat down in the chair, crossing his legs.

Blaine giggled. "You know you enjoyed it."

"After I got done being completely terrified." Kurt said as Blaine sat in the chair next to him.

Blaine smiled. "It's so fun!"

"Kinda.." Kurt smiled.

"Just wait til you get used to it, you'll be begging me to go faster," Blaine said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt blushed, looking away from his fiancé.

Blaine turned to his dad. "Did you bring the marshmallows and stuff?"

Robert smiled, "Sure did." He said, pulling them out of his bag and tossing the bag to Blaine.

Blaine jumped excitedly. "Have you ever made one?" he asked Kurt.

"I've never even been camping...So no.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine shook his head. "Well you're about to," he said, handing Kurt a stick.

Kurt took the stick, examining it before raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Put the marshmallow on the stick and put it in the fire," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I know that, just how do I know this isn't gonna catch on fire?'

"Don't stick it right in. Here, I'll show you." Blaine said, moving his stick to the edge of the fire.

Kurt put his marshmallow on the stick and did the same as Blaine, smiling. "Ah, the clichés of camping." He giggled.

"You know you love it," Blaine smiled, reaching over for Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled, lacing his fingers with Blaine's. "I do.." he said softly.

"And if you burn it, I'll eat it," Blaine giggled.

"What makes you so sure I'll burn it?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"Nothing! I'm just saying if you do. We all do sometimes. But I like it that way," Blaine said quickly.

Kurt laughed, smiling at Blaine and squeezing his hand.

"Kurt.." Robert said.

Kurt looked over at Blaine's father who pointed at Kurt's stick. Kurt looked over again and sure enough Kurt's marshmallow was on fire.

"Oh God! What do I do? Here, take it!" Kurt squealed holding the stick to Blaine.

Blaine laughed, taking the stick. "Blow on it like this," he said, demonstrating it for his fiancé.

Kurt sighed. "I suck at this camping thing.."

"No one gets it on their first try," Blaine said, taking the burnt marshmallow into his mouth.

"Oh ew." Kurt cringed, "That doesn't taste bad?"

"Not to me," Blaine giggled. "I'll make you a delicate one."

Kurt huffed, but smiled. "Delicate?"

"Mhm. Just a little brown but not too much."

Kurt giggled, squeezing Blaine's hand.  
Robert stood and stretched. "I'm gonna turn in early…You two don't stay up too late. I have plans tomorrow." He smiled, walking off to his tent.

"Alright. Good night," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine, the fire playing shadows across his face. He scooted his chair closer to him, resting his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder.

Blaine smiled. "I love this."

Kurt looped his arms through Blaine's free one, kissing his shoulder. "Me too.."

"Thanks for coming, Kurt." Blaine said sincerely.

"You're welcome baby.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with loving eyes.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt softly. "I love you."

"I love you too...Now make me my 'delicate' marshmallow." He smiled.

Blaine giggled, picking up the stick and putting the marshmallow on it.

Kurt planted small kisses on Blaine's cheek as he turned the marshmallow over the fire. "I love you.." He whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek again.

Blaine grinned. "I love you too baby."

"More than nasty burnt marshmallows?"

"More than anything," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled against the skin of Blaine's cheek. "Good.."

"Want to sleep out here tonight? By the fire?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "I would love that.."

Blaine finished Kurt's s'more before going to the tent and getting their blankets.

Kurt examined the s'more before taking a bite. It pretty much went everywhere, he leaned forward, holding a hand under his chin to catch the falling pieces. As he felt the chocolate go all over his mouth.

Blaine giggled when he came back and saw Kurt. He walked over, lifting his chin and licking the chocolate off.

Kurt shivered, "Blaine!" He giggled, blushing furiously.

"What? I like chocolate," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled, wiping his mouth as Blaine set up a place for them by the fire.

Blaine laid down, motioning for Kurt to do the same.

Kurt finished his s'more before crawling under the covers with Blaine, "I swear, if a raccoon or something attacks me.."

"I'll protect you," Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt tighter.

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's chest. "Good...My strong man." Kurt giggled.

Blaine shook his head. "You're silly."

"You're amazing.." Kurt said softly.

"How? I'm just laying here," Blaine whispered.

"Exactly...Being with you is amazing.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "I'm happy to be here with you."

Kurt smiled before looking up. "Oh wow..." He gasped. There were so many stars.

"It's beautiful," Blaine sighed.

"See I could do this without the dirt, lack of electricity, animals and bugs.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine chuckled. "You don't like seeing me all dirty and sweaty?"

"I love seeing you all dirty and sweaty." Kurt whispered, trailing a finger down Blaine's abs. "But I don't like being dirty and sweaty."

Blaine shivered. "I love how much you like it."

Kurt smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine gave a soft moan. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt smiled. "Did I ever tell you that I found out how to automatically make you hard?" Kurt said, giving that devilish grin.

"What?" Blaine asked. "How?"

Kurt smiled, letting his hands trail into Blaine's shorts, cupping his ass before placing his lips on Blaine's pulse point. "Like this.." He said, biting down hard on his neck and squeezing his ass roughly.

Blaine gasped. Kurt was right. "Fuck..."

Kurt felt Blaine's member stiffen and smiled, pulling away, but rubbing Blaine's ass softly. "See?"

Blaine nodded. "I-I love it..."

"Me too.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine kissed up Kurt's jaw to his ear. "I want you so bad..."

Kurt gasped softly, "How baby?" He breathed out.

"I-inside me...please..." Blaine panted.

"I..I didn't bring any lube.." Kurt whispered, letting his hands roam Blaine's chest nevertheless.

"I-I don't care...I want you..." Blaine said, breathing heavily.

"I know baby...Here, take off your shorts and boxers.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine quickly did as he was told, scooting back towards his fiancé.

Kurt held up two fingers to Blaine's mouth to suck. "Here.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sucked them into his mouth, closing his eyes as he prepared his fiancé's fingers.

Kurt's breathing grew heavier as he felt Blaine's talented tongue glide along his fingers.

Blaine moaned, making sure Kurt was nice and wet before pulling off.

Kurt turned Blaine around so his back was to Kurt's chest and he slipped one of his fingers inside of Blaine. Blaine bent one of his legs at the knee, giving Kurt better access.

Blaine gasped as Kurt entered him. His breathing hitched. "Baby..."

Kurt slowly slipped a second in, scissoring his fingers and stretching his fiancé slowly.

"Ahhh...Kurt..." Blaine moaned, working himself on his fiancé's fingers.

"Shhh.." Kurt soothed, kissing the back of Blaine's neck as he ran a hand up and down his side softly.

Blaine's breath deepened. "A-another...please..."

Kurt slipped a third finger into his fiancé's spit slick entrance, stretching him more.

Blaine rolled his body as Kurt stretched him. "I-I'm ready..."

Kurt nodded, pulling out of Blaine and reaching down to pull out his member before licking his palm and stroking himself to slick up his length.

Blaine turned over, watching Kurt with hungry eyes before wrapping a leg around Kurt's waist.

Kurt moaned softly before rolling on his back and pulling Blaine on top of him.

Blaine gasped as Kurt guided is cock to his entrance. He slowly lowered himself until Kurt was completely inside him.

Kurt stroked Blaine's hips with his thumbs softly, allowing him to relax.

Blaine braced himself, spreading his hands on Kurt's chest as he slowly brought his hips up.

Kurt gasped, squeezing Blaine's hips as he tried not to move.

Blaine balled his fists, wincing at the stretch as he slowly slid back down.

"Are you o-okay?" Kurt panted.

Blaine let out a breath he was holding. "Y-yeah...Just...hold on..."

Kurt nodded, trying to control his breathing.

Blaine gingerly worked himself over Kurt as he felt the pain subside. "O-okay..."

Kurt held Blaine's hips, slowly rolling himself up into Blaine.

Blaine let out a soft moan. "Oohhh baby..."

Kurt pulled Blaine down, kissing his neck softly as he slowly worked in and out of him.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, rolling his hips down faster.

"Blaine..." Kurt panted, cupping Blaine's ass and squeezing lightly.

"Oh god...yes!" Blaine cried out as Kurt brushed against his prostate.

"Shh baby.." Kurt gasped, kissing Blaine deeply to quiet him.

"You...ungh...just feel so, so good..." Blaine whispered as he fucked himself on Kurt.

"God Blaine... So do you.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine leaned down, sucking at Kurt's ear lobe. "I love it when you say my name."

Kurt moaned, clawing down his fiancé's back. "Blaine..Fuck.."

"Damn baby...you're so fucking sexy..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt clutched to Blaine, speeding up his thrusts as he clawed down to Blaine's ass.

"Fuck...Kuurrrrtt...I'm gonna cum..." Blaine panted, attaching his lips to Kurt's before he could scream.

Kurt groaned low in his throat as he slammed up into Blaine before he came deep inside of him, buried deep.

Blaine came all over his fiancé's chest with Kurt's last thrust. He kissed Kurt languidly as they rode out their orgasm.

Kurt moaned softly as he felt Blaine's cum splash onto his chest, massaging his tongue with his own.

Blaine slowly slid off of his fiancé as he lightly bit down on the tip of Kurt's tongue.

Kurt moaned softly, tangling his hands in Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, a low growl escaping his throat.

"God Blaine.." Kurt panted after pulling away, keeping his hands in Blaine's hair.

"Yes?" Blaine smiled crookedly.

"I just love you so much.."

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "I love you too, babe."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "You should probably put at least your boxers on.." Kurt said, pulling off his shorts but leaving on his boxer briefs. "Your dad said he was going to wake us up.."

Blaine groaned. "True. I have no idea what he has planned for us..."

"How early is he gonna wake us up?" Kurt asked, cuddling against Blaine's neck.

Blaine shrugged. "He didn't say."

"I hope we sleep in a little bit..."

"We should get to sleep now then," Blaine giggled.

"Yeah.." Kurt whispered, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

Blaine sighed, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Good night."

"I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's neck before they slowly fell asleep.

Blaine woke up a few hours later. His dad was standing over them telling them they needed to get ready

Kurt stirred. "The sun isn't even up yet..." He whined, wrapping himself around Blaine.

"It's so early.." Blaine groaned. "What are we doing?"

"We're going fishing." Robert said, clapping his hands together, smiling. "Get up!"

Blaine sighed, sitting up before Kurt pulled him back down. "Kurt, come on. It'll be alright."

Kurt made a disapproving noise, tightening his grip on Blaine.

Blaine giggled. "I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"How?" Kurt whimpered pitifully.

"Your choice," Blaine sighed, trying to get up.

Kurt finally released Blaine, throwing the blankets over his own head and curling up in a ball.

Blaine sighed. "Please Kurt. My dad's waiting."

Kurt whined before pulling the blankets off and giving Blaine his bitch stare.

Blaine chuckled. "Whatever you want when get home, it's yours."

"Fine.." Kurt sighed, sitting up.

Robert eyed Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "He's not a morning person."

"I can tell.." his father laughed.

Blaine turned, giggling as he went to change.

Kurt got up, stumbling a bit before he trudged over Blaine, rubbing his eyes. "Baby.." he said groggily.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked softly.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Blaine knew Kurt would object to this. But it's all he could do. Blaine dug out a roll of toilet paper and pointed to the woods.

Kurt's eyes grew wide.  
"What?'

"It's the woods. There isn't a bathroom..." Blaine said quietly.

"There's not like a-an outhouse or-or a strategically placed port-a-potty at least?" Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine shook his head. "Just the woods..."

"Why did I not see this coming?" Kurt sighed. "Wait, how am I supposed to shower? At least you look hot dirty. I cannot rock that. I just look gross."

"You can wash off in the pond or creek," Blaine suggested. "And I think you look cute."

Kurt sighed, putting a hand on Blaine's stubbled cheek. "You look cute.." he smiled, kissing him softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt back. "You ready for some fishing?"

"I don't know...I've never gone fishing.." Kurt sighed, pulling his shirt off.

Blaine watched Kurt, his eyes roaming down his fiancé's slender body.

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he dug through his bag. "Enjoying the show?" He smiled.

"Very much," Blaine smiled. "You're just so perfect."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Far from it...But I love you.."

"I love you too. I brought you something," Blaine said, going through his bag and handing Kurt sunscreen.

"Oh my God thank you so much baby, you're amazing!" Kurt said happily, hugging Blaine. "I forgot to pack mine.."

"You're welcome. I just know how much your skin means to you."

"You are so sweet and thoughtful and amazing and I love you." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt. "It's not a problem baby."

Kurt smiled wide, putting the sunscreen in his bag before slipping on some shorts.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt leaned down a bit, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you too.." he whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine grinned that smile Kurt loved so much. "You ready?"

Kurt smiled. "Let me get a shirt on.."

"Alright," Blaine smiled, grabbing his bag.

Kurt slipped on a t shirt, even though it was tight fitting, he still didn't see the appeal. He quickly rubbed the sunscreen on his arms, legs, neck and face before putting on his sunglasses. He grabbed his hairspray and comb and opened the passenger door of the truck. Sitting inside and flipping the visor mirror down before starting to work on his hair.

"Kurt, really? You don't have to do your hair..." Blaine laughed.

"Just because we're in the woods, doesn't mean I have to look a hot damn mess." Kurt said, concentrating on his hair.

"You're so adorable," Blaine said sweet.

Kurt smiled, making quick work of his hair before stepping out of the truck and spraying it once more with hairspray. The sun was starting to rise and Kurt assumed they would be going soon.  
"You ready?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Yup!" Blaine said excitedly, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt quickly picked Blaine up, tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him over to his father.

Blaine giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you." Kurt said simply.

"And you call me the strong one," Blaine chuckled.

"You're light!" Kurt laughs as he walked up to Robert, setting Blaine down.

"You're lighter than me!" Blaine laughed.

"Lies." Kurt giggled. "So, where are we going for this?"

Blaine shook his head. "There are all sorts of lakes and ponds out here."

"We're going to rent a boat and go out on the lake a couple of miles down the road." Robert smiled.

"Is it the small boats?" Blaine asked.

"If you want." Robert smiled.

"They're fun. You can kind of sway in them," Blaine giggled, looking at Kurt.

"Uhmm...I'd rather not drown today." Kurt laughed nervously.

"I won't tip it. I used to do it all the time!"

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously through his sunglasses.

"I'm serious," Blaine said, putting a hand on his hip.

Kurt smiled at the gesture Blaine rarely used. "Okay.." he giggled.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked to the truck to go rent the boat.

They reached the lake and Blaine helped Robert pull the, much too small for Kurt's liking, boat off of the trailer and set it in the water of the lake.

Blaine took his shirt off, determined to get some sun while he could. He walked Kurt over to the boat and gently helped him into his seat.

Kurt sat down quickly, not wanting to rock the tiny boat and tip it over.

Blaine climbed in behind Kurt, holding him close. "It's alright, baby."

Kurt leaned back into Blaine, relaxing a bit. Robert got on the boat with the poles and tackle box.  
"You two ready?"

"Yup!" Blaine smiled, squeezing his fiancé's hand.

He started the tiny motor and they rode out to the middle of the lake.

Blaine slightly rocked the boat from side to side, smiling as Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's arms.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, as, by his judgment, the boat tipped further than he felt it should.

"Calm down, baby. I was just kidding." Blaine giggled.

"I know.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine decided to push his luck one more time, doing with enough force to almost tip them.

Kurt squealed again, clutching to the sides of the boat trying to even it out.  
"Blaine!"

Blaine couldn't stop laughing. "Are you afraid of getting wet?"

"YES!"

"Why?" Blaine asked, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Because my hair, and I just put sunscreen on earlier, and who knows what's in that water?" Kurt said, composing himself.

"What would you do if I jumped in?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Pray that you're kind enough to not splash your fiancé?"

"You won't get in with me?" Blaine sighed. "Damn."

"Nope." Kurt said simply.

"Alright..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and sighed. "If you really wanted me to I would." He said smiling lightly.

"Well...I was just kind of thinking...maybe we could go skinny dipping tonight..."

"You do realize your father is in the boat with us correct?" Kurt blushed, but Robert just laughed.

"I know. And you're adorable when you blush," Blaine giggled.

Kurt shook his head, blushing harder and fixing his sunglasses. Robert handed them each a pole and held out a small plastic container filled with dirt. "What's this?" Kurt asked, staring at it liked it was a gun.  
"Your bait." Robert smiled, reaching in and pulling out one of the biggest worms Kurt had ever seen. "Oh my God.."

Blaine pulled on out next and put it on the hook, watching as Kurt looked on in horror. Blaine moved the string closer to Kurt. "It's just a worm."

Kurt recoiled. "It's disgusting!"

Blaine moved it closer. "It's how you catch a fish."

Kurt held his hands up in front of his face in defense. "Well I can't."

Blaine laughed. "Really?"

"I am /not/ touching one of those things.." Kurt said finally.

"Okay," Blaine giggled, throwing his line into the water.

Robert laughed, baiting Kurt's hook for him and showing him how to cast it. He actually did pretty well casting off his first time. He smiled proudly to himself.

Blaine laughed. "Feel better now?"

Kurt nodded, giggling happily.

Blaine looked at his fiancé. He looked so adorable.

They sat there for a little bit. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder smiling at the peaceful silence.

Blaine looked up when he saw Kurt's line moving. "Baby! Reel it in!"

Kurt sat up quickly. "What?"

Blaine told Kurt how to reel in the fish. "You got it, Kurt!"

Kurt pulled it up and stood quickly, jumping up.  
"Kurt! No-" but it was too late the boat tilted which caused Blaine to jump more and the boat quickly tipped over, all three falling into the water.

Blaine came up first, searching for Kurt. He came up at the same as Blaine's father. Blaine grabbed Kurt, giggling.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt gasped, "I am so-so sorry!"

"It's okay," Blaine laughed. "I wanted to get wet."

Robert was laughing hard at the two. "What did we do?" Kurt panted, looking at the overturned boat.

"You stood too quickly then Blaine jumped and we just tipped," Robert said through his laughter.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine flipped the boat over and jumped in. "Give me your hand," he said to Kurt. He tried pulling Kurt up but wound up flipping again. Blaine came back up, laughing. "I have no idea."

Robert got the boys to help him pull the boat back to the grass. They climbed out of the water, pulling up the boat with them. Kurt collapsed on the grass, panting heavily. "I told you we were gonna flip."

"Wasn't my fault," Blaine breathed heavily.

"I never said it would be your fault." Kurt breathed out, giggling.

Blaine laughed. "Just saying."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and started laughing. "I really am sorry Robert.." Kurt said to the taller man who was laughing as well.

"It's not a problem," Robert replied. "It was fun."

Kurt laughed, sitting up. "We should probably get back and dried off." He smiled before his eyes drifted to Blaine who looked incredible dripping wet and shirtless.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Yeah, probably."

Kurt swallowed and stood, smiling back at Blaine. They made it back to the campsite and Robert dropped the boys off before starting a fire for them to dry off around and leaving to return the boat. "Well that didn't last long. Kurt giggled, looking up at the sun that was now high in the sky.

"I enjoyed it," Blaine smiled.

"So please explain why you felt the need to ask me to go skinny dipping in front of your father?" Kurt asked. Pulling the towel tighter around himself.

"I thought it was funny," Blaine giggled.

"Hilarious.." Kurt said flatly, but still scooting closer to Blaine and nuzzling against his neck.

Blaine chuckled. "So...How am I making this up to you?"

"By letting me punish you in that hotel room. Even though I know you would anyway." Kurt said, looking over at his fiancé.

Blaine blushed. "Really?" he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Kurt said, smiling devilishly. "It's called punishment for a reason.."

Blaine shivered. "I just remember how hot you were like that. And just...mmm...I bet you'd be sexy as hell punishing me," he explained.

"It's not like you'd see me." Kurt said smiling and looking away.

Blaine's breath hitched. "Waiting is going to kill me."

"I told you I have plans...And I plan on carrying those plans out.."

Blaine's body rolled. "I seriously can't wait."

"Well you're going to. Think of it as part of your punishment." Kurt smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine whined. "Fine..."

Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's neck sweetly. "You love me."

"I do," Blaine giggled. "But now I'm thinking about all the possibilities..."

"Think all you want. We still have this fabulous week in the woods, and a couple of days for me to prepare." Kurt smiled sweetly.

Blaine let his head fall back. "This will be the death of me."

Kurt smiled. "Well at least we have tonight. I'll take you up on your offer of skinny dipping." He said giggling.

Blaine lips started to turn up. "You're serious?"

"It's on my bucket list.." Kurt smirked.

Blaine smiled, leaning against Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "You should've seen your face when we flipped."

"I probably looked scared shitless.." Kurt laughed.

Blaine giggled. "You did. But I'm glad you could laugh about it afterwards."

"Did you expect me to bitch about it?" Kurt asked smiling.

Blaine looked up at his fiancé from under his lashes. "Kind of..."

Kurt giggled, looking down at Blaine. "You are so gorgeous.."

Blaine's lashes fluttered as he blushed. "Thank you."

Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin, lifting it to kiss him softly.

Blaine didn't understand how Kurt could still give him butterflies. But he did and Blaine loved it. He sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, smiling as he felt Blaine shiver in the slightest. "I love you.." he whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you too," Blaine grinned before reattaching their lips.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer so their bodies flush against each other as he kissed him softly.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, rolling his body onto his fiancé's.

Kurt pulled away, planting several more small kisses on Blaine's lips. "Your dad is gonna be back soon." He said softly.

Blaine groaned. "I know..."

"We still have tonight.." Kurt smiled, giving Blaine another small kiss.

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait."

Later that night, everyone was in their respective tents as Kurt and Blaine cuddled close. Kurt insisted on waiting until Robert fell asleep to go skinny dipping even though he knew that the boys would be doing it. Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck, smiling. "Do you think your dad is asleep yet?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Probably. He falls asleep pretty fast."

Kurt giggled. "Let's go then!"

Blaine stood up, taking Kurt's hand as they walked.

Kurt couldn't stop giggling and laughing the way there. "Oh my God I can't believe we're doing this!"

"You've done a lot this week that you've never done before," Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed again, squeezing Blaine's hand as he pulled him along.

They reached the pond and Blaine stripped quickly before running into the chilly water.

Kurt followed suit, squealing at the temperature of the water. "It's cold!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to come to him. "Come here. I'll hold you."

Kurt quickly waded over to Blaine, the water only up to his waist. He wrapped himself around his fiancé, smiling wide.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back and sides. He admired the way the moon was shining off his fiancé's beautiful skin.

Kurt sighed happily, nuzzling against Blaine's neck.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered softly.

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with loving eyes.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt sweetly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together.

Blaine gasped, his hands clawing down his fiancé's back.

Kurt let out a small moan, his head falling back at the touch.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's jawline to his neck, sucking lightly at his pulse point.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed out, letting his hands slip over Blaine's shoulders.

"Yes baby?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping a bit.

"God..I just...I love you so much..."

"Mmmm, I love you too, Kurt..." Blaine moaned, his hands trailing to Kurt's ass.

Kurt rolled his hips back into Blaine's hands, gasping.

"Baby...What do you want?" Blaine breathed out.

"You...Inside..please.."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's neck again. "Do you want me to prep you?"

"No...Please...I need to ah! I need to feel you.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as he placed himself at his fiancé's entrance.

Kurt lifted himself and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, keeping his arms wrapped around his neck.

Blaine moaned, slowly pressing inside.

Kurt gasped, tightening his legs around Blaine and wincing slightly at the stretch.

Blaine gingerly pushed all the way in, pausing to let Kurt get used to him.

Kurt panted for a second before nodding. "O-..Okay.."

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as he slowly moved his hips.

Kurt moaned looking deep into Blaine's eyes as he slid in and out of him. "Baby..." Kurt panted.

"Kurt..." Blaine breathed out. "You're so...so good..."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, panting heavily. "Oh God.."

"S-save my name...please..." Blaine moaned, dragging his nails down his fiancé's back again.

"Blaine! Fuck! Blaine..." Kurt gasped, starting to work himself on Blaine faster.

"YesshitKurt!" Blaine cried out. "Baby!"

"Blaine..Don't stop..Oh God!" Kurt moaned loudly, clutching to Blaine.

Blaine panted, thrusting hard and fast as he hit that sweet spot inside Kurt.

Kurt's body quaked with pleasure. "Blaine!" Kurt cried out before biting down on his shoulder.

"AHHH! FUCKKURTYES!" Blaine screamed, throwing his head back.

Kurt felt himself getting close but he tried to hold on, this felt so amazing.

Blaine gripped Kurt's ass. "Oh, god...baby!"

Kurt tightened himself around Blaine. "Fuck...Baby...Unh!"

Blaine whined, biting down on Kurt's neck roughly.

Kurt cried out tossing his head back. "BLAINE! Oh fuck baby! I'm so close!"

Blaine was on edge as he took the lobe of Kurt's ear between his teeth. "Cum for me, baby."

Kurt's entire body tightened as he gasped, letting out a cry that echoed through the woods as he came hard.

Blaine yelled Kurt's name as he felt his fiancé's muscles clench down around him. He came with Kurt, holding onto him tightly.

Blaine lowered them down in the shallow part of the lake, reveling in the feel of the cool water against their hot skin as they panted. Kurt cuddled up to Blaine. "I love you.."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, breathing heavily. "I love you too."

Kurt pulled himself close to Blaine's chest, kissing the damp flushed skin.

Blaine sighed happily. "You ready to go back? I'm getting cold..."

"Yeah.." Kurt said. "So much for swimming though.." He giggled.

"We can stay if you want to swim," Blaine said softly.

"I'm getting cold too...We have all week and I really want to cuddle with you in the tent.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "You're the best."

Kurt smiled as they got out of the water, shivering. "Baby? W-where's our clothes?" The paler boy asked.

Blaine squinted. "Over there, right?" he asked, pointing to a tree.

Kurt quickly scuffled over to the tree in question, searching for the garments. "No..."

"Well they have to be here somewhere, Kurt..."

"They're not! Oh God..I swear if we have to walk all the way back naked.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Let's just keep looking."

Kurt smiled at the touch. He swore Blaine could calm him down like it was nothing.

They walked around for a few more minutes until Blaine saw the familiar rope swing. He lead Kurt over there, and sure enough, their clothes were there.

"Oh good." Kurt giggled. Picking up the clothes.

Blaine laughed. "You're so cute."

"How?" Kurt asked, slipping on his shorts.

"You just are," Blaine smiled.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him softly. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips. "Sure did. The way you scream my name...just...wow..."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. "Good...Because we're not doing anything else until we get to the hotel.."

Blaine pulled back. "What? Why?"

"Because you'll appreciate it more.." Kurt said, smiling smugly to himself as he reached down, picking up his shirt.

Blaine sighed. "I was wrong earlier...This will be the death of me."

Kurt giggled, putting his hands on Blaine's chest and kissing him softly. "But it will be so, so amazing when we do it."

Blaine gave a small smile. "Although that is true, I know you. And you're going to be a tease until then. Even though I will love that too, it will kill me."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's jaw softly. "You know me so well.."

Blaine shook his head. "You're so much better at this," he chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, smiling against Blaine's neck.

"I didn't really know what I was doing..." Blaine admitted. "But you have this all planned out."

Kurt licked a small line over Blaine's Adam's apple. "I do.."

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Kuurrttt..."

Kurt bit down on his neck lightly, sucking on it a bit.

Blaine gasped, tightening his grip on Kurt's hips.

Kurt smiled before pulling away and slipping his shirt on.

Blaine whined, letting his head fall back before grabbing his clothes.

"I love you.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine glared at Kurt. "I love you too."

"Oh don't pout...You'll thank me later.." Kurt giggled, watching Blaine get dressed.

"But I'll be all deprived until then," Blaine retorted.

"So will I." Kurt said smiling.

"But you know you are better at handling this. You're just too good to stop having..."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "See, now you're making me feel bad about this." He pouted.

Blaine sighed, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. "I understand why you want to. It will just suck until then."

"Well...How about I suck you one more time when we get back to the tent?" Kurt asked softly.

"Only if you want to," Blaine smiled.

"You know I love doing it.." Kurt said happily.

"Well, you are very talented...just saying..." Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. "Well let's get back to the tent so I can show you how talented I really am."

Blaine shivered. "Let's go."

They hurried back to the tent and practically dived in, Kurt zipped up the door and laid on top of Blaine kissing and sucking on his neck.

Blaine whimpered. "Baby..."

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, biting down lightly on his pulse point.

"I-I love you..."

Kurt pulled off and looked at Blaine. "I love you too.."

Blaine smiled as he locked eyes with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Kurt smiled back, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips, tangling his fingers in his fiancé's hair.

Kurt gave a small moan, taking Blaine's bottom lip in between his teeth and biting lightly.

Blaine rolled his hips up, moaning as Kurt bit down a little harder.

Kurt pulled back until Blaine's lip slipped out from between his teeth. He kissed down his neck, sucking lightly at his collar bone.

"Oh god, baby..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest, licking his nipple lightly before sucking and nibbling at it.

Blaine gasped. "Kurrttt..."

Kurt kissed down further, ghosting his tongue over Blaine's navel before sucking on his hip and biting down lightly.

Blaine lifted his hips at the touch. "Fuck..."

"You're so hot baby.." Kurt said softly, rubbing his nose against the bulge in Blaine's shorts.

Blaine couldn't respond. He knew he'd be too loud. He reached up, pulling his own hair slightly.

Kurt unzipped Blaine's shorts, pulling them down enough to free Blaine's growing erection. Kurt kissed up the shaft of it softly before nuzzling against the base of it. "Such a pretty cock..';" Kurt purred happily.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed before he started laughing uncontrollably.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, beet red as he realized what he said."Ohmygod.."

"Pretty?" Blaine giggled.

"Shuddup.." Kurt groaned, burying his face in Blaine's hip. "I didn't mean to say that.."

Blaine leaned down, lifting Kurt's chin. "You're adorable."

Kurt kept blushing as he looked away from Blaine. "I feel stupid.."

"Don't. I just didn't expect it. I didn't mean to laugh," Blaine said softly. "But instead of being embarrassed, you could just make me forget about it by sucking my...'pretty cock' like you were born for it..."

Kurt giggled, giving Blaine a soft kiss before moving back down between Blaine's legs, licking a firm line up the shaft.

Blaine's head fell back as he moaned, pulling his hair again.

Kurt kissed the head of Blaine's member, sucking the tip into his mouth and teasingly licking over the slit.

"UNNGHHH!" Blaine groaned, his hands trailing down his body.

Kurt pulled off looking up at Blaine. "Shh..." He said softly.

Blaine nodded, whining at the loss of contact.

Kurt sank his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue around it as he sucked softly.

Blaine gasped, his hands finding his abs as he raked his nails down his own body.

Kurt watched as Blaine's hands roamed his own body. God if that wasn't hottest thing Kurt had ever seen. He moaned softly, sucking all of Blaine into his mouth.

Blaine grasped his abs to keep from crying out.

Kurt moaned at the sight, bobbing his head slowly as his cheeks hollowed.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck, Kurrttt..." he moaned arching his back.

Kurt kept his tongue pressed to the bottom of Blaine's member sucking harder as he watched him.

Blaine writhed below Kurt, sliding his hands down to his hips, tightening his grip on himself.

Kurt moaned again, placing his hands over Blaine's and squeezing tightly as he sucked harder.

Blaine's breath deepened as he arched his back more. "Baby...fuck...unghh!"

Kurt relaxed his throat and took Blaine as deep as he could, letting his eyes slip closed.

Blaine felt himself inching closer. He looked down at his eager fiancé. "I-I'm close...baby..."

Kurt nodded, sucking Blaine more as he looked up locking eyes with him.

Blaine broke the contact, his head flying back and his back arching fully as he came hard.

Kurt moaned, swallowing around Blaine as he sucked him through his orgasm, stroking his hips softly.

Blaine panted as he went limp in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine and kissed up his chest to his lips. "That was so hot baby.."

"You...just...fuck..." Blaine breathed out.

"You're just so sexy.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"That was...the best blowjob..." Blaine said, still breathing heavy.

Kurt smiled, "I'm glad you liked it.." he said softly.

Blaine smiled. "Kiss me."

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly, letting his hand run up and down his arm.

Blaine's breathing hitched a little. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine as he continued to feel Blaine's muscles.

Blaine shivered. "That feels good. I love when you do that."

"Do what?" Kurt asked softly, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

"Run your hands over the muscles on my arms and stomach," Blaine explained.

"Oh.." Kurt giggled. "I hadn't even realized I was doing it.."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I love it."

"Me too.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine yawned, stretching his arms before turning and wrapping them around his fiancé.

Kurt smiled at Blaine through the darkness, curling up to him and sighing happily. "I love you.." He whispered, nuzzling under his jaw.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you too. For always."

"Always.." Kurt agreed before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

They spent the rest of the week doing the regular camping things. They went fishing again, off of the dock, and Kurt caught a small fish, named him Alexander, and after Blaine took him off of the hook he tossed him back in the lake, giggling as he watched him swim away. They had several close calls with raccoons, which caused Kurt to lock himself in the tent, refusing to come out. He was glad when they finally left, but he did admit to having a good time with Blaine and his father. He had almost forgotten he had a cellphone when Blaine handed it to him as they got in the truck to leave.

Blaine watched as Kurt bounced happily and went to text Mercedes.

"I'M ALIVE!"

"OMG I've missed you!"

"I missed you too! How was a week without me?"

"Crazy! You're coming over tonight! How was it?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was, even though I'd sell my body to anyone for a hot shower right now. And yes! I am coming over tonight and you are going on a little shopping trip with me for a...project I'm working on."

"Can't wait to hear all about it! And what kind of project...?"

"It involves me, Blaine and a hotel room. That's all I'm saying right now. ; ) "

Blaine saw Kurt look up and smile devilishly at him before turning back to his phone.

"Oh dear lord! I can't wait to hear this!"

"Yep! And I need your crazy. Lmao!"

"Haha, you know I'll help!"

"I know you will! Anyway, I'll call you when I get home and wash off the scent of sweat and shame. I think Blaine's onto me. Love you!"

"Lmao! Careful. Talk to you then. Love ya!"

Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket, smiling pleasantly at Blaine who was eyeing him carefully from the front seat. "Hey baby." He said sweetly.

"Hey," Blaine said carefully. "What was that look for?"

"What look?" Kurt asked, giving his 'innocent eyes'.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine," he said, letting it go.

Kurt giggled, smiling triumphantly as he turned to watch the passing scenery through his window.

Blaine was exhausted. He let his eyes slip close as they rode home.

They all drove back to Robert's house, and Kurt and Blaine trudged upstairs. When they reached Blaine's room Kurt threw himself on Blaine's bed."Ohmygahh.." he mumbled into the sheets.

Blaine chuckled. "Feel good?"

"Bed...I am never leaving you again..."

Blaine laid down next to Kurt, kissing his neck softly. "Are we getting any closer?"

"Closer to what?" Kurt asked turning to face his fiancé.

"You know what," Blaine said, biting down lightly.

Kurt moaned softly. "Blaine.."

"You miss this, don't know?"

"Yeah.."

Blaine moved to Kurt's ear, licking a line up the shell. "Baby..."

Kurt wanted Blaine so bad, but he'd worked too hard to quit now. But then again a make out session wouldn't hurt anyone, that and it would be fun to tease Blaine into thinking they would go further. "Oh god.." Kurt panted.

Blaine smiled to himself, biting Kurt's ear.

"Kiss me.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine's breathing sped up as he moved to Kurt's beautiful lips.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him on top of him as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine moaned, his hands sliding down Kurt's sides.

Kurt moaned softly kissing Blaine deeper.

Blaine rolled his hips down onto Kurt's, breathing heavily.

Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip, trailing his hands down to squeeze his ass roughly.

Blaine gasped. "Baby...fuck..."

Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine, kissing down his neck and up to his ear, licking up the shell.

"Kuurrrrttt..." Blaine moaned, dragging his nails down his fiancé's back.

Kurt gasped. "What do you want baby?" He whispered hotly in Blaine's ear.

"Fuck me..." Blaine breathed out. "Hard..."

Kurt gasped at Blaine's plea, before kissing his neck again. "You see.." kiss "I would like to.." kiss "But I told you, you had to wait.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine and feigning a pout.

Blaine looked up in disbelief. "I have wait..." he pouted, putting Kurt's hand over the throbbing bulge in his pants. "Please..."

Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine's cock under the fabric. Well it would be rude to just...leave him like that.. Wouldn't it? "I don't knooww.." Kurt droned.

"Baby..." Blaine whined.

"I told you to wait baby..."

"But...but you pulled me on top of you...you tricked me..." Blaine groaned.

"Tell you what...I'll go take a shower...and what you do in here is your business.." Kurt bargained.

Blaine sighed. "Fine."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "I love you.."

"I can tell," Blaine said icily. "Go take your shower."

Kurt kissed him again, "Take care of yourself.." Kurt giggled, standing and strutting to the bathroom.

"Whatever," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt went ahead and took a shower. The hot water felt amazing as he took his time, making sure he was clean and all traces that he had been in the woods were gone.

Blaine laid there, debating on finishing himself. In the end, it was too much and unzipped his shorts, pulling them down just enough to release his long, throbbing cock.

He wrapped his fingers around it as he started to pump himself slowly, letting his eyes close as his hips jumped up slightly.

Blaine sighed at the feeling. It had been too long since he had cum. He let his head fall back as he imagined Kurt's hand on him. He pumped himself for a bit, picking up speed as he felt himself inching closer. He panted heavily trying not to ne loud as he bit his lip.

Kurt dried himself off. Blaine was probably done by now. He wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom and into Blaine's room.

Blaine was so close, he didn't hear Kurt walk in. "Fuck...Kurt..." he panted to himself.

Kurt gasped lightly, closing the door quietly behind him as he watched Blaine. He looked so hot.

Blaine arched his back, pumping faster. "Ahh...Kurt..." he panted as he came hard.

Kurt bit his lip watching as Blaine came on his stomach and hand.

Still unaware that Kurt was in the room, Blaine brought his hand up to his mouth, licking a little of his cum from his hand.

Kurt couldn't hold back a moan as he saw Blaine do that. He quickly walked over to the bed, dragging his tongue across Blaine's stomach, licking up his cum.

Blaine jumped a little. "Oh my god...Kurt...that's so fucking hot..."

Kurt cleaned Blaine's stomach before licking the rest off his hand. "Blaine...That was so sexy baby..."

"H-how long were you there?"

"A little bit before you came.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly.

"I had no idea you were here..." Blaine whispered.

"God...Just the way you said my name.." Kurt said softly, shivering.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning softly.

Blaine moaned. "You smell good."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. "I used your body wash...and you smell like sweat and it's a really big turn on, so you should go shower.."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Or I could just lay here since you're already turned on..."

Kurt giggled, laying down in the bed next to Blaine and laying his head on Blaine's chest. "You're mean.."

Blaine laughed. "I'm mean? You're the one torturing me. But I'm going to take a shower."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso, keeping him in place."Nuh uh.."

Blaine giggled. "But I don't want to be mean..."

Kurt groaned, loosening his grip on Blaine but nuzzling against his chest.

"I'll just take one when you leave. You going to see Mercedes?" Blaine asked.

"I am.." Kurt said softly.

"Facials and whatnot?" Blaine giggled.

"Whatnot." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine eyed Kurt. "What's that mean?"

"Nothin'..just..shopping.." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine nodded. "So when should I take off work? For the...punishing..."

"Tomorrow night." Kurt said confidently, looking up at Blaine.

"Oh! Okay!" Blaine smiled. He didn't have to wait much longer.

"I should probably call 'Cedes...We have a lot of shopping to do.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine groaned. "Alright..."

"Hey.." Kurt said, turning Blaine's face to look at him. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, baby."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly before getting up to pull on some of the clothes from his drawer in Blaine's dresser. He walked back over to his fiancé, giving him one more small kiss. "See you tomorrow.." Kurt smiled.

"Tell me when to be ready. I have a surprise for you too," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled. "Can't wait.." he said before strutting out of the door.

Later when Kurt made it to Mercedes' they went up to her room and he told her his plan. "And I figured, that now that we're both eighteen, we can go into…Those places." He finished, blushing, "So are you in or not?"

Mercedes grinned. "Hell to the yeah! Let's go!"

"Okay! Good, I just really didn't want to go in there by myself." Kurt said standing.

"I understand. I've been wanting to go anyways," Mercedes giggled.

"Mercedes Jones! What would you be buying in a store like that?" Kurt giggled, grabbing his bag.

"Don't know. But I am curious," She laughed, grabbing her purse.

"Alright, well off we go to lose our innocence." Kurt sighed dramatically.

Mercedes snorted. "Boy, you lost that when you met Blaine."

Kurt made a shocked face then it softened. "You're right, let's go." He giggled as they walked out the door.

Mercedes drove them to the nearest shop. "You ready for this? What exactly are you looking for?"

"Not really sure...Restraints definitely...But I'm looking to put this birthday money to good use.." he said smiling as he got out of the car.

Mercedes shook her head. "Who would've thought? Kurt Hummel is a freak."

"Am not...I'm doing this for Blaine, he's the freak." Kurt laughed as they started walking towards the shop.

Mercedes giggled as they walked in.

Kurt gasped immediately blushing as he walked in to be face to face with a shelf full of dildos of all shapes, colors and, holy hell, sizes.

"Want to start with restraints?" Mercedes asked. "Do you want like handcuffs, ties, or what? Blaine kind of seems like a handcuff guy but I could be wrong..."

"How are you being so cavalier about this?" Kurt asked, his blush not fading as they walked around looking for the restraints.

"I'm not ashamed. People do this all the time," She said, shrugging.

"I wish I had your confidence." Kurt giggled. "And I'm pretty sure Blaine would like handcuffs more.."

"I figured. And like how are you doing it. Legs and arms to the bed posts or just cuffing his wrists?" Mercedes asked. "I'm not trying to be all in your business. Just trying to help you see how many you need."

"Mercedes, when are you not in my business?" Kurt said nudging her playfully. "And I think...Legs and arms first...I can always take them off so I can..." he said, trailing off, finger on his cheek in thought.

Mercedes just looked at him. "Can...?"

"Nothing.." Kurt giggled, biting his lip.

"So how many do you want? I'll hold them so you don't start blushing again," She laughed.

"I wasn't blushing!" Kurt laughed, "And four."

"Your face says otherwise," Mercedes giggled. "And alright. Where to next?"

"I really wanted to look at something but…I don't know if it's too much.." Kurt said, blushing more, despite himself.

"What is it?" She asked her best friend. "I'm not going to judge you."

"I know, I'm having a hard time saying it.." Kurt laughed nervously.

"Well, show me then. You don't have to say it."

"Okay.." Kurt took a deep breath, blush still gracing his cheeks as he walked, Mercedes close behind him. He finally stopped, taking another deep breathe before turning down the aisle with the plugs.

"Oh. Okay. Umm...Which?" Mercedes asked, not knowing what to say.

"See? No. I told you." Kurt said quickly as he attempted to walk away.

Mercedes pulled him back. "Kurt. It just isn't something I would do. But if it's something you're interested in, I say go for it."

Kurt sighed, his face beet red. "Alright.."

"So now...You just have to pick a size..."

Kurt tried to shake his feeling of embarrassment as he looked over the different sizes. "Blaine better like this.." he grumbled. He picked one up to examine it and it started vibrating out of nowhere, causing him to practically toss it in the air, yelping as it fell to the floor, buzzing, causing Mercedes to laugh loudly.

Mercedes picked it up, still laughing. "I think he will love it."

Kurt grabbed the plug from Mercedes, trying to figure out how to turn it off with fumbling fingers. He finally did, setting it back on the shelf quickly as some of the store's customers threw curious glances their way.

Mercedes just giggled. "You aren't gonna get it?"

"I am it just...It scared me.." Kurt said quietly before picking the pink plug back up. "Do you think he'll mind that it's pink?" Kurt asked. It was a little less wide than Kurt's member but just long enough to be able to tease his prostate.

"Nope. You could also make it so he couldn't see.." Mercedes suggested.

"I like the way you think.." Kurt said smiling.

Mercedes laughed. "Me too. Now I just need to find a guy to tie me up."

"And you call me a freak.." Kurt giggled as they got a blindfold and went to the counter.

"Did I ever say I wasn't?" She chuckled. "I don't think I'm going to get anything though."

Kurt handed the woman at the counter the money. "Whatever, you're just too good for any of these Ohio boys.." Kurt said, smiling at his best friend.

"I meant that I didn't think I was going to buy anything," Mercedes laughed, looking around again.

"Why not? You can enjoy yourself. " Kurt said, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what to get." She said, still looking around.

Kurt grabbed the bag and change from the woman, thanking her. "Look around, they have everything." He said.

Mercedes walked away, looking at the different varieties.

Kurt wasn't far behind, blushing at some things and wanting to laugh at others.

"Okay...Now I see why you were blushing earlier...It's completely different when you're doing it for yourself.." She admitted.

"Exactly." Kurt giggled, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Mercedes picked one up. "Icicles?"

Kurt examined the long glass rod in Mercedes' hand. "Glass.." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. It just looks interesting. And it's smoother than most of the others..." She said. "Just looking though."

"Why don't you get it?" Kurt asked.

"I...I've never done this sort of thing..." Mercedes admitted. "At least you have someone to do these things with.."

"We all need a little something, even if we have to do it ourselves 'Cedes.." Kurt said, nudging her playfully.

"True," Mercedes said. "I guess I'll get it."

"Good!" Kurt giggled, dragging her to the counter.

Mercedes paid for her toy and they went back to her house to catch up on everything Kurt had missed.

The next evening, Kurt called Blaine, making sure to make his voice sound low and sultry.

"H-hey," Blaine said, his body flowing with nerves and excitement.

"Hey..." Kurt purred, "Are you ready?"

Blaine shivered at Kurt's voice. "Uhh...Just finishing the final touches..."

"Should I meet you there or do you want to meet me?" Kurt asked smoothly.

"Doesn't matter. You might want me to just meet you there though...I don't know if you could handle my surprise if we rode together."

"Alright, I'm leaving now.." Kurt smiled, walking out to his car.

"Waiting in the room or parking lot?" Blaine asked.

"Room.." Kurt said.

"Which one?"

"One twenty-two.." Kurt said smiling.

"I'll see you there." Blaine said before hanging up and fixing his hair.

Kurt checked into the room, carrying his bags up and going to the bathroom to make sure he looked alright, fixing his hair and such.

Blaine showed up about half an hour later. He walked up to the door, knocking lightly.

Kurt opened the door in nothing but those tight black jeans Blaine loved, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes opened wide as he took in Blaine's appearance. Oh God...He was in his Dalton uniform.

Blaine's breathing caught. "Fuck, Kurt...You're so sexy..."

Kurt pulled Blaine in by his tie, slamming the door closed and pushing Blaine against it. "Now why would you come over here in that?" Kurt asked, keeping his hold on Blaine's tie.

Blaine looked at Kurt with innocent eyes. "Because I've been a very bad boy and I need to be punished."

Kurt growled low in his throat, pressing their lips together, kissing him fiercely.

Blaine's breathing deepened as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt ground his hips into Blaine's reaching down and squeezing his ass roughly.

Blaine moaned loudly, breaking the kiss. "Unngghhh!"

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's blazer pulling it off as he kissed him deeper, keeping him pressed against the door.

Blaine scratched down Kurt's back, pulling him closer.

Kurt pulled away, keeping a hold on Blaine's tie as he pulled him over to the bed.

Blaine panted as Kurt pushed him onto the bed. He looked up at his fiancé with lust-filled eyes.

"Strip...but leave the tie on.." Kurt commanded, walking over to his bag.

Blaine got up, quickly doing as he was told before laying back down in nothing but his tie.

Kurt pulled out the handcuffs walking over to the bed. "Look at you…So ready for me...How bad have you been?.." Kurt asked, his voice deep with lust.

"I've been bad...I don't think I could've been worse, baby..." Blaine breathed out, keeping his eyes on the handcuffs.

Kurt chuckled darkly, grabbing one of Blaine's wrists and securing it to the bed post before doing the same with the other and each of his ankles.

Blaine watched Kurt. He had no idea Kurt was going to bring handcuffs. It was something Blaine had wanted to try but didn't know how to bring it up.

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine, straddling him and leaning forward, their lips less than an inch apart. "Wait until you see what I have planned for you..."

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "I...have to...wait?"

Kurt nodded, licking across Blaine's lips and smiling to himself.

Blaine whimpered, trying to roll his hips up to get the friction he needed.

Kurt felt Blaine's stiff member trying to rub against him and he got up quickly, standing by the edge of the bed. He placed the tips of his fingers on Blaine's thigh, running feather light touches up and down the sensitive skin.

Blaine shivered, looking up at Kurt with innocent eyes. His eyes drifted down to those jeans, those beautifully tight jeans. "Baby...fuck, your ass looks good."

Kurt smiled to himself turning around for Blaine and running his hands up his thighs and over the curve of his ass. "I love these jeans.." he smiled smugly, looking back at Blaine.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...If I wasn't cuffed to the bed, I'd be a very naughty boy..."

"What would you do baby?" Kurt asked, his hands still roaming over his own ass, watching as Blaine swallowed hard.

"I couldn't hold back. I'd get those incredible jeans off of you, bend you over and fuck you so hard..." Blaine said in a rush.

Kurt chuckled again turning around to let his finger trace up the shaft of his cock lightly and slowly. "It's a shame you can't.."

"I-I could...If you let me," Blaine said innocently.

"No...See...That'd be too easy...You wanted me to punish you.." Kurt said, running his finger over the head.

Blaine let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Fuck...baby..."

Kurt got back on the bed, positioning himself in between Blaine's legs and bending sown, licking at his hip lightly.

Blaine panted, squirming beneath Kurt's talented tongue.

Kurt ran his fingertips up and down Blaine's thighs before licking the head of hic cock lightly.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Kurt!" he groaned, trying to thrust upward.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with lust filled eyes. "Tell me when you're close..." He said before sinking over Blaine, sucking him hard and fast.

Blaine's head flew back again as he writhed and moaned loudly. "FuckKurtshit!"

Kurt hollowed his cheeks, looking up at his restrained fiancé, reaching a hand down to rub a finger at his entrance.

Blaine cried out Kurt's name as he felt that familiar pooling in his stomach. "Baby...fuck...don't stop! I'm so fucking close!

Kurt quickly pulled off, moving his finger away as well as he licked his lips.

Blaine whined at the loss of contact. "Kuuurrrtttt...please..."

Kurt ignored Blaine's pleas and unlocked his legs and arms, holding him by his hair. "Hands and knees.." he instructed.

Blaine did as he was told, trying his best to be good.

Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands, locking the handcuff around it and lacing the other end through a bar on the headboard before locking up his other wrist so he was resting on his elbows, ass in the air as Kurt walked to his bag.

Blaine turned his head, watching as Kurt dug through his bag.

Kurt pulled out the blindfold first, walking over to Blaine and securing it over his eyes.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, trying to stay still and patient.

"Do you trust me?" He heard Kurt say after a minute.

That made Blaine a little nervous. "Y-yes..."

He felt the bed sink where Kurt positioned himself behind him and felt something hard and slick being placed at his entrance as Kurt ran a hand over his ass softly.

Blaine froze. "W-what is that?"

"It's..It's a plug.." Kurt said, his voice wavering the first time since they started. "Just trust me okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I do..." he said quietly, bracing himself.

Kurt slowly pushed the end of the plug in, watching as it tapered larger, stretching his fiancé.

Blaine tightened his muscles as he winced. "Baby..."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly as he reached the base of the plug.

"Yeah..." Blaine panted. "Just...give me a minute..."

Kurt nodded even though Blaine couldn't see it before planting soft kisses on Blaine's ass cheeks and thighs.

Blaine let himself get used to the stretch. "O-okay..."

Kurt reached back to the base of the plug, pushing it lightly, watching Blaine intently.

Blaine gasped. "M-more...please..."

Kurt grabbed the base and twisted it, pushing on it more.

Blaine let out a soft moan. "Mmmm, Kuurrrttt..."

Kurt decided it was time to turn it on. He started it on low, the dull vibrations sending sparks through Blaine's body.

That caught Blaine off guard. "Unnghhh! Oh baby..."

Kurt smiled to himself, pushing on the plug and letting the tip tease at Blaine's prostate as it vibrated inside of him.

Blaine moaned loudly, pushing his hips backwards.

Kurt turned up the vibrations up as high as they could go, watching as Blaine pulled at his restraints, moaning like a whore.

Blaine's entire body shook with pleasure. "OhshitKurt! Fuck me baby! Oh god! Yes!"

Kurt bit down on Blaine's ass lightly, moaning at the sounds he was making as he twisted and pushed at the plug.

"KUURRTTT!" Blaine cried out. "Ohmygod! Baby...I...I..."

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked.

"Fuck! Just...unghh! So good!" Blaine panted.

"Look at you...Taking this toy like slut.." Kurt grinned, punctuating the last word with a sharp slap to Blaine's ass.

"Yes baby! Oh fuck! I'm your slut!"

Kurt smiled, turning the plug off but leaving it inside of him.

Blaine gave a small whine, pushing his ass back some more.

Kurt brought his hand down hard on Blaine's ass. "Have you been bad my little slut?"

Blaine nodded. "Y-yes sir..."

Kurt shivered as Blaine called him 'Sir'. He decided he really liked being called that. He clawed down Blaine's back, pushing his hips against the plug. "And you deserve this don't you?"

"God...Yes sir...I've been so bad..."

Kurt smiled devilishly, clawing down Blaine's sides before unlocking Blaine's wrists and relocking them behind his back. He grabbed Blaine's tie, carefully leading him off of the bed.

Blaine let Kurt lead him, pouting a little but trying not to show it.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, pushing him down on his knees before tightening his blindfold a bit.

Blaine tried to stay as still as he could. But he wanted to know what Kurt was doing, where he was. Blaine had no clue what was next.

Then he felt the head of Kurt's leaking cock against his lips and Kurt's hands travel into his hair.

Blaine smiled, licking his lips before trying to get a taste.

Kurt traced the head of his member along Blaine's lips. "Do you want my cock?" Kurt asked softly.

"Y-y-yes sir," Blaine stuttered. "I want you to fuck my little slut mouth..."

Kurt growled low in his throat, continuing to trace the head of his cock over Blaine's mouth. "Do you want my cum?"

"Please, Kurt...Cum on my face..." Blaine pleaded.

"Beg for it.." Kurt panted, tightening his hand in his hair.

"Please, Kurt...Baby I need you cum. I need to taste you..." Blaine begged. "I want it all over me..."

Kurt smiled to himself, gently, nudging Blaine's mouth open as he pushed himself into it, gasping at the sight.

Blaine swirled his tongue around the head before sinking down on Kurt's length.

Kurt moaned loudly, "Such a little cock slut..." He said softly before starting to thrust into Blaine's mouth slowly.

Blaine hallowed his cheeks, his eyes rolling back as he let Kurt fuck his face.

Kurt tangled both of his hands in Blaine's hair, speeding up his thrusts as he felt his cock hit the back of his throat.

Blaine moaned loudly as he sucked harder, awaiting his fiancé's hot load.

"Fuck...Blaine..." Kurt gasped, speeding his thrusts.

Blaine bobbed his head to meet Kurt's thrusts, keeping his tongue underneath Kurt's member and adding more pressure at that tender spot.

Kurt moaned loudly, watching as Blaine took him easily. He looked so hot like this. He fucked his mouth a bit longer as Blaine moaned, full of need, around him until he pulled out, causing Blaine to whine at the loss of his fiancé in his mouth.

"Please...I...I want your cum.." Blaine pleaded desperately.

Kurt started fisting at his cock, moaning deep in his throat as Blaine pleaded for his cud. "Fuck...You want my cum all over your pretty little face, slut?"

Blaine moaned. "Yes sir. I want it all over me like the slut I am sir..."

Kurt lost it at that. He fisted a hand in Blaine's curls, pulling lightly as he pumped himself faster. He groaned loudly before shooting his cum in long, thick ropes across Blaine's flushed face, watching him as he moaned at the feeling. "Fuck...Baby.." Kurt panted.

Blaine hungrily licked up what he could. "Oh, baby... You taste so good..."

Kurt pulled Blaine up by his tie quickly, causing the plug to shift inside of him, making him moan before Kurt kissed him fiercely.

Blaine moved his hips, trying to get the plug to his wanton prostate.

Kurt reached around, pushing at the plug a bit so it would rub against Blaine's prostate just in the slightest.

Blaine's hips jerked forward a bit. "Ahhh...sir...please fuck me..."

"You want me to fuck you?" Kurt asked slyly, pushing harder on the plug.

"Unnghhh! Yes...fuck...yes sir..."

Kurt turned Blaine around and bent him over the bed, twisting and pushing at the toy. "Well you have to wait.."

Blaine whined. "Baby...I...I need you..."

"I know..." Kurt said, feigning a pout. "But I just fucked your mouth...You have to give me a minute..." Kurt sighed, turning the plug on low. "But doesn't that feel good baby?"

Blaine's head fell back. "Ohh god, yes..."

Kurt rubbed a hand over Blaine's ass softly before bringing it down hard, leaving a beautiful red mark.

"Ahhh! FUCK! Yes!" Blaine panted. "I need to be spanked, sir..."

"I know you do...You've been a bad little slut haven't you?" Kurt asked in a rough voice, spanking Blaine again.

"Yes sir! Ungh! I've been so fucking bad..."

Kurt rubbed his hand soothingly over the red mark, kissing it softly.

Blaine gave a soft moan, pushing his ass back again.

Kurt turned the plug all the way up, pushing hard as Blaine cried out.

"AHHH! FUCKKURTYESBABYDON'TSTOP!" Blaine screamed, fucking himself on the vibrating plug.

Kurt watched in awe as his beautiful fiancé fell apart under him as he pushed on the toy.

Blaine's body shook with need. "Baby! Shit! Sir, I'm gonna cum...Fuck yes sir...let me cum for you please..."

Kurt turned off the plug, slowly pulling it out of Blaine.

Blaine whimpered. "Kurrtt..." he pouted, still shaking.

"Don't worry baby.." Kurt said, bending over and licking lightly at Blaine's stretched hole.

"Ahh...fuck that feels good..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt slipped his tongue inside of Blaine, moaning softly.

Blaine pushed back onto Kurt's tongue, spreading his legs more to give him more access.

Kurt felt himself getting hard as he slowly slid his tongue in and out of Blaine, squeezing his ass softly.

Blaine arched his back. "Oh, fuck baby...yes..."

Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine, massaging Blaine's ass softly.

"Oh, Kurt...that feels so...so good..." Blaine sighed.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine's breathing hitch. "Y-yes..."

Kurt stood up, taking the blindfold off, unlocking Blaine's wrists and instructing him to lie back on the bed.

Blaine did as he was told. He wanted Kurt to fuck him but Kurt was also doing so damn good at teasing him. He lay there on the bed, waiting for Kurt's return.

Kurt grabbed the lube before crawling onto the bed and hovering over Blaine, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, sliding his fingertips down his fiancé's sides and resting them at his hips.

Kurt moaned softly. As much as he loved chaining Blaine up, he was a little relieved when he felt the curly haired boy's hands on him.

Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly before looking up at Kurt with loving eyes. "Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Kurt whispered. "More than anything in this world.."

Blaine smiled, pulling his fiancé down for a more passionate kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, reaching his hands up to rest in Blaine's hair.

Blaine gasped, rolling his hips up.

Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's chest, kissing down his neck as he pushed their hips together, giving Blaine's untouched cock the friction he needed.

Blaine's head fell back. "Unngh! A-again...please..."

Kurt sucked lightly at Blaine's pulse point, grinding their hips together again.

"Fuck...oh god..." Blaine moaned, finally getting what he needed.

Kurt reached down between them, taking both of their cocks in his hand, pressing them together as he stroked them.

Blaine gasped. "Kuurrrttt..."

Kurt bit down lightly on his neck, his own breathing getting heavier.

"God, baby! So...just...unnghhh!"

Kurt kissed back up to Blaine's lips, before scooting back and putting Blaine's legs up on his shoulders.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. He loved taking Kurt like this. He looked up at Kurt, watching with hungry eyes.

Kurt grabbed the lube, slicking up his member before placing it at Blaine's entrance.

Blaine gasped. "Please..."

Kurt pressed into Blaine easily, moaning at the feel of his fiancé as he watched him gasp.

Blaine's eyes slipped close. "Oh, god...oh, god baby..."

Kurt started rolling his hips, running his hands up and down Blaine's thighs.

"Fuck...shit, Kurt..." Blaine moaned, his hands gripping the headboard.

"God..Blaine.." Kurt moaned, thrusting faster. Blaine gasped. Kurt was hitting that spot every time.

"KURT! FUCK, YES BABY!" Blaine screamed, gripping the headboard harder.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, slamming into him as his eyes rolled back, closing. "Fuck! God baby...You feel so fucking good..." He moaned.

"I love the way...unnghh...you fill me, Kurt..." Blaine moaned loudly.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, clawing down Blaine's sides as he thrust into him.

"Oh fuck! Kurt! I'm so close baby!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, thrusting quickly. "Cum for me baby..."

Blaine cried out, clutching to his fiancé as he came hard.

Kurt came as soon as he felt Blaine clench around him, crying out as he held him close.

Blaine held Kurt tightly. "I love you...I love you, Kurt."

Kurt let Blaine's legs slip off of his shoulders before lying on top of him and kissing him deeply. "I love you too Blaine...So much..God..So much.."

"That was just...oh my god..." Blaine panted.

"Was it too much?" Kurt breathed out quickly.

"Honestly I was a little nervous when you said you were using a plug..." Blaine said. "But I loved everything you did."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you liked it..."

Blaine cuddled close, kissing Kurt's chest. "Especially the handcuffs."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, making a mental note to thank Mercedes later.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too...So was it worth it?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"God, yes!" Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled, running his hand up and down Blaine's back. "You were so amazing.." Kurt whispered, kissing his fiancé's forehead.

"How?" Blaine laughed. "You did everything."

"Just...The way you looked and sounded...It was so hard to not just fuck you.." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"You like me being your little slut?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt giggled, looking down at Blaine. "I love it."

"Good to know," Blaine laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, rubbing up and down Blaine's arm.

"I don't know. I just like knowing what gets you off."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's words, turning his head so he wouldn't see.

He can never hide that from Blaine. Blaine turned to see Kurt. "Why do you hide? It's such a beautiful color."

Kurt blushed more. "Just a reflex I guess.." Kurt said timidly.

Blaine kissed both of Kurt's cheeks. "It's adorable."

Kurt smiled. "I love you..." He said softly. "I can't wait to marry you.."

"Me neither," Blaine smiled. "Have you given any more thought to which last name we choose?"

Kurt sighed, looking off in thought. "It's a hard decision..." He said.

"I know..." Blaine said quietly.

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah." Blaine said. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"I'd be deliriously happy either way..." Kurt said smiling.

"Well..." Blaine said, smiling. "I'd be delighted to take your name..."

Kurt looked down at Blaine and tears quickly gathered in his eyes. "R-really?"

Blaine's smile grew. "Yes."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close. "Oh my god Blaine..."

"You'd like that?" Blaine asked happily.

"I would love that...I love you so much Blaine...So much.." Kurt whispered. He really didn't expect this.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, pulling him close as the tears spilled over.

Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I just..I really didn't expect that...I..I always thought I would be the one that would.." He broke off, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"Is that what you want...?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No...I...I would love for you to take my last name.." Kurt smiled through the tears.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "It would mean so much to me."

"God..I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said smiling wide.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. He felt so happy right now, like nothing could go wrong.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "Blaine Hummel..." he whispered.

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine closer. "God that sounds amazing.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"You know…I just always dream of this…Big...Elaborate wedding...But anything would be amazing with you.." Kurt said softly.

"Anything you want baby," Blaine smiled.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, petting Blaine's curls softly.

"Big sounds nice."

"Really? I pictured you wanting a simple, very toned down wedding." Kurt said, looking down at Blaine.

"I want a big one. I want a huge celebration. My love for you isn't small, Kurt. And I think we should do it big." Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled wide before tilting Blaine's head up and kissing him deep. "God..I can't wait!" Kurt giggled, hugging Blaine tightly.

Blaine chuckled. "You're so cute."

"And don't worry, you won't have to lift a finger. I'll have it all under control. There is no need to hire a wedding planner when Kurt Hummel is at the wheel." Kurt smiled. "That is, of course…unless you want to help.." Kurt smiled, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Of course I want to help," Blaine said. "but don't worry. You'll have most of the control."

"I'm sorry, you know how I get when I get excited about things and I get carried away and feel like I'm in control of everything, when this is really for both of us and just, ohgodI'msoexcited!" Kurt let out in one breath.

Blaine kissed Kurt. "I think it's adorable."

Kurt smiled, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He looked up at Blaine. "There is no one else I'd ever want to do this with Blaine.."

Blaine smiled widely. "Me neither baby."

Kurt gave that grin he got when he was exited, kissing him again.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, rolling over so he was on top of his fiancé.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, letting his hands roam the firm muscles of Blaine's back.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, pressing his hips down.

"A-ah...Already?" Kurt smiled.

"If you want to..."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine again as he rolled his hips up.

Blaine moaned, "God baby..."

Kurt let his hands glide up Blaine's back and over his shoulders, watching as they ran over his arms smoothly.

Blaine's breathing increased as he rolled his body down harder.

Kurt moaned lightly, looking up at Blaine as his fingers slid over Blaine's forearms and back over his biceps.

Blaine shivered. God, he loved when Kurt touched his muscles.

Kurt turned his head kissing the crook of Blaine's elbow. "God Blaine.." He said softly, letting his eyes slip closed.

"Yes, baby?" Blaine breathed out.

"Just...Your arms..." Kurt sighed, rubbing Blaine's arms softly.

Blaine sighed, watching Kurt lovingly.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forearm softly before licking softly at the tanned skin.

"Fuck..." Blaine panted.

"You're so hot Blaine..." Kurt moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back a bit.

"So are you baby...oh god..."

Kurt reached up, clawing down Blaine's back as he rolled his hips up again.

"Oh fuck, baby..." Blaine moaned against Kurt's neck.

"Please fuck me.." Kurt panted.

Blaine nodded. "Where'd you put the lube?"

"On the nightstand.."

Blaine reached over, grabbing the bottle and slicking himself up.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with pleading eyes, his lips parted as he breathed heavily, whimpering in the slightest.

"Do...do you want me to stretch you?"

"No..I want all of you..Please Blaine.."

Blaine positioned himself at Kurt's entrance, panting as he pushed in.

Kurt gasped, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist as his head flew back.

"Baby! Fuck! You're so fucking tight!" Blaine moaned.

Kurt breathed heavily as he started moving his hips, clutching to Blaine's back.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's jaw, to his neck. "You're so sexy..."

Kurt moaned in reply. "Baby...Please..Bite me.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine shivered, biting Kurt roughly. "You like that, baby?"

"God..yes.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine bit down harder as he thrust in and out of his beautiful fiancé.

Kurt let out a cross between a gasp and a cry as Blaine bit him. "Fuck! Blaine!"

Blaine kissed the spot softly, running his tongue over where there was sure to be a bruise tomorrow.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped, tightening his grip on Blaine.

"Oh god...Kurt..." Blaine groaned, thrusting faster.

Kurt tossed his head back moaning loud. "Fuck! Blaine!..I.I'mgonnacum!"

Blaine felt Kurt's muscles clench down around him. "Baby...oh fuck, baby...Cum for me."

Kurt's moans grew higher and louder until he was practically screaming. He called out Blaine's name, clawing down his sides as he came, his eyes screwing shut as his mouth hung open, gasping.

Blaine cried out, thrusting in to Kurt hard and fast. The sight of Kurt falling apart under him like that made him cum deep inside of his fiancé.

Kurt clung to Blaine, panting. "I love you...I love you, Blaine.."

"I love you too, Kurt. So, so much." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, burying his face in his neck as he pulled out.

Blaine rested next to Kurt, running his fingers through his future husband's hair.

The taller boy sighed happily at the feeling, closing his eyes and leaning in to the touch.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome Blaine..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine stretched his arms, yawning loudly before wrapping himself around Kurt. "Good night, baby."

Kurt loved how his fiancé could go from being the sexiest thing ever to a puppy so quickly. Kurt smiled, "Good night baby..."

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's chest, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning Kurt woke up to Blaine sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled at how beautiful he looked. The way the sun cast over his olive skin as his back rose and fell gently. He loved the way the pale sheets rested on the small of his back. Kurt couldn't help but reach out and let his delicate fingertips trace up the curve of his gorgeous fiancé's body.

Blaine shivered, slowly opening his eyes and making the cutest noise Kurt had ever heard. "Good morning beautiful."

Kurt smiled down at Blaine. "Good morning future husband.." He said softly.

Blaine got butterflies in his stomach. "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine pulled Kurt down for a deep kiss. "How are you?"

"Amazing.." Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine smiled, quickly pushing Kurt over and straddling him. He bent down kissing Kurt's neck and up to his ear. "Well I really want to suck you." Blaine whispered darkly.

Kurt gasped at Blaine's sudden enthusiasm. "Oh fuck yes..."

Blaine ground his hips down against Kurt's, kissing down his neck. "You're so beautiful, baby."

"Oh god.." Kurt moaned, arching his back.

Blaine kissed his way to Kurt's nipples, taking each one between his teeth and biting lightly.

Kurt gasped, reaching his hands up into Blaine's curls.

Blaine moaned as he reached the base of Kurt's cock and took his length in his hand.

"Blaine...Oh baby.." Kurt moaned, his head falling back onto the pillow.

Blaine smiled, running his tongue along the slit teasingly.

Kurt whimpered, looking down at Blaine. "Baby.."

Blaine nodded, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Kurt moaned, biting his lip as he tugged at Blaine's hair lightly.

Blaine took more into his mouth, bobbing his head with hallowed cheeks.

Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine's curls as he glided up and down his length.

Blaine sucked harder, his hands sliding under his fiancé and squeezing his ass.

"A-ah! So..so good..Fuck Blaine.." Kurt panted, looking down at him.

Blaine looked up, locking eyes with Kurt as he moaned around his fiancé's thick member.

"Blaine.." Kurt panted, throwing his head back.

Blaine loved how easily he could make Kurt fall apart. His fiancé was so fucking sexy like this. Blaine quickened his pace, gripping his ass harder.

Kurt panted heavily as he tightened his hands in Blaine's curls. "Baby...Oh god.."

Blaine moaned around Kurt's throbbing cock, sucking with just the right amount of pleasure he knew Kurt loved.

"Blaine...I-I'm close...Fuck.." Kurt gasped, his moans getting higher.

Blaine swirled his tongue around the head before taking Kurt deep in his throat.

Kurt cried out, fisting his hands in Blaine's hair as he came hard.

Blaine moaned, swallowing all of Kurt, staring up at his fiancé as he shivered beneath him.

Kurt breathed heavily as Blaine pulled off of him, trailing up his body and kissing him deeply.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "You're so fucking hot."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, giving a breathy laugh. "So are you..."

Blaine giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's chest, wrapping his legs around him.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, smiling to himself.

Blaine gave a soft moan. "I love when you do that."

"I know.." Kurt said softly, pulling lightly on the curls and earning another moan from Blaine.

Blaine's breathing hitched as he rolled his body against Kurt's.

Kurt leaned down, capturing Blaine's lips in a deep kiss.

Blaine moved his body up, his lips never leaving Kurt's as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck.

Kurt let his hands slide down around Blaine's waist, pulling the shorter boy closer.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, grinding their hips together.

"Let me take care of you..." Kurt whispered, kissing across Blaine's jaw to his ear.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Fuck...please..."

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's neck, lightly scraping his teeth across the stubble there before biting lightly at his pulse point.

Blaine gasped. "Oh, god..Kurrrt..."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest, running his fingers through the light chest hair as he licked at one of his nipples, sucking lightly.

Blaine writhed under Kurt, his hands tangling in the sheets.

Kurt licked down Blaine's stomach, moaning softly as he sucked at the sharp angle of Blaine's hip bone, biting lightly.

Blaine lifted his hips up to Kurt's mouth. "Fuck, baby...harder please..."

Kurt smiled before biting harshly at Blaine's hip, sucking hard.

Blaine cried out. "God! Yes, Kurt!"

Kurt licked over the spot softly, kissing down to the base of his cock.

Blaine watched as Kurt moved lower. "God, baby. You're so hot..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling as he licked up the underside of his fiancé's length.

Blaine gasped. "God, baby! Fuck!"

Kurt licked at the slit, keeping his eyes on Blaine's as he wrapped his hand around his shaft.

Blaine let out a low groan, his head falling back at the touch.

Kurt sucked the head in his mouth as he slowly pumped Blaine, swirling his tongue around him.

"I swear to fucking god...unnngghhh...you were born...mmm...for this..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt sank his mouth the rest of the way down, taking all of Blaine. He hummed around him, starting to bob his head as Blaine felt himself hit the back of Kurt's throat.

Blaine cried out, his hands tangling in his fiancés hair. "Fuck! Kurt!"

Kurt moaned, his eyes rolling back and slipping closed as Blaine pulled his hair.

"Baby...oh fuck, baby..." Blaine whispered, trying not to buck his hips.

Kurt let his hands rub up and down Blaine's thighs as he sucked him moaning softly.

Blaine's back arched far off the bed as he let out a sharp whine.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's noises, increasing his efforts as he sped up his movements.

Blaine panted heavily, pulling Kurt's hair harder.

Kurt whimpered, bobbing his head more and taking Blaine as deep as he could.

Blaine braced himself on his elbows so he could watch Kurt. "Oh, shit...fuck, Kurt...You're so...unngh! So fucking sexy.."

Kurt moaned, looking up at Blaine as he sucked him harder, keeping his tongue pressed to the underside of his cock.

Blaine's head fell back slightly. "Mmm...Kurt...I love the way you take me deep..."

Kurt reached under Blaine, squeezing his ass roughly as he pressed his tongue under the head.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Blaine screamed, falling back onto the bed. "I'm c-close...so, so close..."

Kurt took Blaine as deep as he could, squeezing him harder as he moaned loudly around Blaine.

Blaine tightened his fists in Kurt's hair, screaming as he came hard.

Kurt moaned, keeping Blaine deep in his throat as he swallowed around him.

Blaine breathed heavily, loosening his grip on Kurt's hair.

Kurt bobbed his head slowly until he felt Blaine start to soften in his mouth.

Blaine let his eyes slip close, his hands trailing up his own body as he came down from his orgasm.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine, kissing up his body until he reached his lips.

Blaine smiled, "God, I love you."

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "I love you too.."

Blaine gave a soft sigh. "How long can we lay here?"

"Until twelve.." Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine from under his lashes.

"God, you're beautiful," Blaine said, admiring his fiancé.

"God no.." Kurt laughed. "I need to shave and wash my face and my hair is everywhere.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Shh. You're gorgeous."

Kurt gave a small smile resting his head on Blaine's chest. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby."

"You know I would never let anyone else call me that." Kurt said smiling to himself.

"Well, I would hope not," Blaine giggled.

"Well I mean. If I was dating someone else before you and they called me that..I just..No." Kurt laughed.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "I like it."

"I just..I love it when you call me that..I just feel like I would get mad if it was someone else."

Blaine nodded, nuzzling up to Kurt's chest.

Kurt stroked the back of Blaine's neck softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Are you sure it's okay when I do it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Blaine..If it wasn't, you know I would have said something by now.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled. "Okay."

Kurt smiled as well. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

Kurt rubbed his cheek against the top of Blaine's head, sighing happily.

"I don't want to leave..."

"Me either..." Kurt whispered.

"Let's run away...To New York," Blaine giggled.

"I would..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's chest, cuddling closer.

"Blaine Hummel..." Kurt whispered to himself.

Blaine shivered. "God, I can't wait. Kurt and Blaine Hummel."

Kurt smiled wide. "That sounds so amazing..."

"I know. Can I ask you something...?"

"Anything.."

"How...how long do you want to wait?"

"I don't know...I was thinking when we graduate.." Kurt said, looking down at Blaine.

"High school or college?" Blaine asked quickly.

"High school to be honest...I want to be your husband as soon as possible.." Kurt said, "Unless you feel like we should wait."

Blaine let out a deep breath. "Oh my god. No. I want to marry you as soon as I can."

Kurt smiled wide. "Good.."

"I'd marry you right now if I had the money and we were old enough," Blaine sighed happily.

"Well I am, but you're still seventeen.." Kurt giggled, looking down at his fiancé

"You know what I mean," Blaine chuckled. "But I still have to start saving."

"We have to start saving.." Kurt corrected.

"True," Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be baby..I know how we both get with our...responsibility complexes. But sometimes we both need to remember that we're in this together." Kurt smiled.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. "I know. I just...I want to take care of you."

"You do take care of me...You cannot act like you don't spoil me every chance you get." Kurt smiled, running his hand up and down Blaine's back.

"I love it," Blaine smiled.

"Me too.." Kurt admitted giggling.

"I know," Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand and looking at his ring.

Kurt watched Blaine with loving eyes as he stared at the ring. It was more than a sign of their engagement..It was a symbol that Kurt was his and he was Kurt's in return.

Blaine kissed the ring. "Did you want a wedding ring? Or just this one?" he asked softly.

"I don't know..I mean..If we don't have the money for it..."

"But what do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I would like it...But like I said...Money is a big component here...Especially if we're having a big wedding."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "Look...I-I'm not trying to be a pessimist.." he sighed, grabbing Blaine's hand and kissing the ring softly. "I will get you the most amazing wedding ring you have ever seen. If you want a diamond, I will sell my car. I love you Blaine...More than anything...And if you want a wedding ring, I'll get you a ring that would make Beyoncé jealous.." Kurt said, looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked up and smiled. "I only asked because...well...as much as I would appreciate that...I really love this one..."

Kurt smiled. "I love mine too...And I plan on wearing it forever.."

Blaine kissed his fiancé softly. "I'll still get you whatever ring you pick out."

"Now that I think about it..This one means more to me than a new one would.." Kurt said softly, looking at his ring.

Blaine looked up at Kurt seriously. "If you want a wedding band, I will get you one."

"I know you will baby..But I don't need one. I am completely in love with this ring..and you.." He smiled.

Blaine teared up. "How are you so perfect?"

Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine, pulling him up so their noses were touching and they were side by side. "I'm not...But I try for you.." he smiled.

"Well, you're perfect for me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Blaine moved his arms, wrapping them around Kurt's neck as they kissed sweetly.

Kurt smiled as they pulled away. "I love you so much.."

"I love you more than anything, Kurt."

Kurt rubbed his nose against Blaine's. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.."

Blaine smiled Kurt's favorite smile as a tear fell from his eye. "Me neither, baby."

Kurt kissed the tear away and pulled Blaine close, kissing his forehead.

Blaine settled against Kurt's chest. "You're amazing."

"So are you Blaine..." Kurt whispered. They lay like that for a while, holding each other close and just basking in the warmth of being together until it was about time for them to check out


	37. Chapter 37

The next few weeks were amazing, full of times spent with friends and each other. They sat together at the Lima Bean, sipping their coffee when Kurt spoke up.

"So...I have an idea.." He said, setting his cup down.

Blaine looked up with eyes full of wonder as he smiled. "What would that be?"

"I was thinking...That we could have a week to ourselves in Columbus at a hotel.." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I'd love that. But what will we tell our parents?" Blaine asked.

"Easy. Film festival. There's one in Columbus every year and we can tell them we're going!" Kurt said happily.

Blaine giggled. "You have this all planned out. I'd love to."

"I do..I just. I want some time for us...since we've both been busy with Britt and 'Cedes, we haven't had a lot of alone time." Kurt said, shrugging.

Blaine nodded. "I know what you mean." he said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "And I would love to go away with you."

Kurt bounced in his seat, making an exited noise. "It's going to be so perfect!"

Blaine smiled widely. "You are so adorable."

"I just really can't wait to have seven days of just...Us.." Kurt giggled, his cheeks pink from smiling.

"Me neither, baby. It's going to be amazing," Blaine grinned.

Kurt giggled again, sipping his coffee. "I know..I mean, I still have to ask my dad."

"Yeah, but you know you always get him to say yes," Blaine chuckled.

"That's true.." Kurt smiled, quirking an eyebrow.

"But how to convince my mom is the question..."

"That is true as well.." Kurt sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

"I'll try to figure something out.." Blaine said softly.

"Good, because nothing is stopping us." Kurt giggled.

"What do you mean we're going to Seattle!" Kurt asked his father in disbelief once he was home.

Burt looked down at his son. "I mean, we are going to Seattle in a week."

"Why that week? That's the week of the Columbus Film Festival! Blaine and I wanted to go." Kurt said quickly.

"Because Carole and I have already planned it and we are going. That's it." Burt said firmly.

"Dad, I understand we haven't seen Grandma in a while but -" But his father cut him off.

"Kurt. We are going. End of story."

Kurt groaned, throwing himself back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. "Fine.."

"This is important, okay? So please try to enjoy yourself," Burt said a little softer.

Kurt looked up at his father. "Okay Dad.." he said, giving a little smile. It's not that he didn't enjoy visiting his grandmother, he really did. He just was really looking forward to having a week alone with his fiancé.

"Thank you," Burt said, turning towards the living room.

Kurt sighed, getting up and going to his room before pulling out his phone and calling Blaine.

Blaine smiled as Kurt's face flashed on his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby..I have some bad news.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I asked my dad about next week...And he and Carole already planned for a family trip to Seattle to see my grandmother.." Kurt said, plopping down on the bed.

Blaine gave a sigh. "Oh. Okay...So...when do you leave?"

"Monday.." Kurt said softly. "I'm so sorry Blaine..I had no idea..."

"Kurt, you didn't know. Don't worry about it.."

"I'll make it up to you when I get back." Kurt said softly. "Whatever you want."

"It's okay, baby. We can still talk at least," Blaine said reassuringly.

"True..I'll miss you.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine sighed. "I'll miss you too.."

"I love you Blaine.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, Kurt. How long will you be gone?"

"All week..." Kurt sighed, laying down and picking at a loose thread on the blanket.

"Okay. Well...We'll do something when you get back."

"I'll take you out.." Kurt smiled.

A big grin spread across Blaine's face. "I can't wait."

Kurt giggled, a line from 'It's A Wonderful Life' popping into his head.  
"You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down." Kurt said softly.

Blaine giggled. "You're so adorable. God, I love you."

"I love you too Blaine..More than anything in this world..I would do anything for you.." Kurt said smiling.

"I know and I feel the same way, baby," Blaine smiled, curling up in his bed.

"And when we're married, with our baby girl...Everything will just be...Perfect." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's heart melted. "We'll have the most beautiful baby girl. It will be a dream come true."

Kurt smiled wide. "Stay on the phone with me 'till I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Blaine said before starting to sing softly to his fiancé.

Kurt sighed happily at the soothing sound of Blaine's voice. He loved that he didn't even have to ask anymore. Blaine knew when Kurt wanted to hear him sing.

Blaine sang Kurt's favorite songs until he knew his fiancé was fast asleep.

That Monday morning Kurt stood in his driveway with Blaine, who had come to say goodbye while his family waited for him in the car.  
"I love you.." he said, kissing Blaine for what had to be the millionth time that morning.

"I love you too, Kurt. I'll make sure to have my phone at all times unless im working. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Blaine said softly.

Kurt kept his arms around Blaine's neck, "Okay.." he said, nuzzling under his jaw.

"Try to have fun," Blaine said, hugging Kurt close.

Kurt held back the tears. "I'll miss you so much.." he said into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too baby. It's gonna be okay. You'll be back and we'll go out."

Kurt nodded, pulling back and taking Blaine's face in his hands, kissing him. "I love you.." Kurt said again, letting his thumb brush over his fiancé's cheek.

Blaine gave a small smile. "Don't cry, baby. You'll be back soon," he said trying to hold back his own tears.

Kurt nodded. "I know..."he said softly. His father knocked on the window as a signal to wrap it up and Kurt sighed. "I love you Blaine.." He said, kissing him again.

Blaine kissed him back. "I love you. Now go before your dad kills us," he chuckled.

Kurt gave a small smile, kissing Blaine once more before climbing into the car.

Blaine waved, watching as the car disappeared.

That night, the Hummel-Hudsons stopped at a motel for the night and made it to Seattle the next day. After the family talked and greeted each other, they all had dinner. After they ate, Kurt went upstairs to the room he was staying in and called Blaine.

Blaine had been working to get his mind off Kurt being gone. His face lit up when he saw his phone light up.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey...How was work?" Kurt asked, smiling and lying down on the bed.

"Long. How is Seattle?"

"Seattle-y" Kurt giggled. "I miss you...And you better not be overworking yourself Blaine.."

"I miss you too," Blaine sighed. "And what am I supposed to do when you're not here?"

"Not work yourself to death.." Kurt said, getting up to change.

"But there's nothing else to do. And it gives me more money," Blaine tried to reason.

"Well I'd rather have no money and have you not be on your feet all night." Kurt sighed, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down before taking off his shirt.

"But we need the money and its only for a week..."

"I know baby..But I know how hard you work, and when I come see you after work you are always so tired.." Kurt said, slipping on sweatpants.

Blaine sighed. "I know..."

"I just worry about you sometimes.." Kurt said, turning off the light, and grabbing the phone, and turning it off speaker.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just want everything to be perfect and to do that we need money and just.." Blaine trailed off.

"Blaine..Everything already is perfect.." Kurt said softly as he curled up in the bed.

"I mean our wedding," Blaine said. "I want to give you everything you deserve."

"You already give me everything I could ever ask for.." Kurt said smiling as he snuggled under the sheets.

"But we want a big wedding..."

"I know..And it will work out...I promise."

"And it will be even better if we have the money," Blaine said seriously.

"Let's stop talking about money.." Kurt sighed. "We'll be doing enough of that when we're married...How's Britt?"

"Fighting with her cat again," Blaine giggled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt laughed, holding his pillow close. "Oh and I hope you don't mind, but I stole your hoodie, I'm wearing it now.." he said, bringing the collar up over his nose and breathing in the scent of his fiancé.

"Not at all," Blaine said softly. "I wear the clothes that you leave here."

Kurt smiled to himself. "So you wore my skirt?"

"Umm, no," Blaine giggled.

"Good." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, so you can wear a skirt and I can't?" Blaine asked, trying not to laugh.

"Blaine...I really don't think you could...Pull it off." Kurt said, giggling.

"And why is that?" Blaine asked.

"I just.." Kurt laughed, "I can't for the life of me, picture you in a skirt."

"I should do it one day."

"Oh God.." Kurt chuckled, his hand covering his eyes as he laughed.

"No. I'm determined to prove you wrong now. And I'm gonna go all out too." Blaine said.

"Blaine..Oh my God." Kurt laughed. "Please don't dress in drag." He said, unable to stop laughing.

"The more you laugh, the more you make me want to do it." Blaine said, not kidding.

Kurt bit his lip, smiling to himself as the laughter slowly stopped.

"Next time you see me."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh again, turning his face into the pillow to muffle it.

Blaine sighed and got quiet as he heard Kurt still laughing.

"Baby, why do you want to dress in drag?" Kurt said, his laughter finally dying down.

"Because you think I can't."

"I never said you couldn't!" Kurt said, still smiling.

"You said that i couldn't pull it off. I'll show you that you are wrong." Blaine said simply.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I love you Blaine. Even if the next time I see you, you look like a drag queen."

"And I'm just saying, I bet you'll love it. I have ideas..." Blaine said, thinking about asking Britt to help him.

"I bet.." Kurt giggled. "But I seriously doubt seeing you dressed like a girl will turn me on."

"We'll see," Blaine said, trying not to show that for some reason this hurt him.

"I wish I could see you right now though..I miss you.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I miss you too."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Baby, do you have a webcam?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"Do you want to get on Skype with me? I want to see you.." Kurt smiled.

"Sure. Just give me a minute," Blaine said, crawling out of bed.

Kurt did the same and went to grab his laptop out of his bag, quickly climbing back onto the bed and opening it.

"Let me find a shirt. My room has been such a mess," Blaine said, logging into his Skype.

"No shirt." Kurt said seriously as he logged in.

Blaine giggled as he got his webcam ready.

Kurt said goodbye to Blaine as he received his call on the computer, smiling as he saw him pop up on the screen. "Well hey stranger." Kurt giggled.

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "Hello there."

Kurt smiled at his adorable fiancé. "You are so beautiful..."

Blaine blushed. "Thank you baby."

"I wish I was there with you...I just want to lie with my arms around you.." Kurt said, running a hand through his hair.

Blaine smiled. "I would love that.."

Kurt buried his nose in the collar of Blaine's hoodie again, inhaling. "How do you smell so good?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric.

"I don't know," Blaine giggled. "It's just me."

"It's amazing.." Kurt smiled. You smell like..Cinnamon and the ocean.." he said, pulling the collar back down.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "That's...weird..."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow. "That's just what I think about when I smell you.."

Blaine laughed. "I don't know. I just never knew I smell like that..."

"You just smell amazing.." Kurt giggled, smiling at Blaine as he ran a hand through his bed head and stretched.

Blaine smiled lovingly. "You look so cute."

"...You look sexy." Kurt smiled, looking at his shirtless fiancé.

Blaine looked down, another blush creeping to his cheeks.

"And adorable.." Kurt giggled, smiling as he bit his lip.

Blaine's blush deepened. "You're silly."

"And you're sexy.." Kurt said again, smiling.

Blaine shook his head. "Not as sexy as you are."

"Yes, me with my baggy clothes and tangled hair, I must look amazingly fuckable.." Kurt giggled, rolling his eyes.

That caught Blaine off guard for a minute. "You look very fuckable."

Kurt looked at Blaine, raising an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Well, I'd so fuck you like that. I'd love to pull on that hair," Blaine said, smiling darkly.

Kurt blushed fiercely, gasping a bit.

"And you in my hoodie...Just...wow..."

"It's just a hoodie Blaine.." Kurt giggled, looking down at the navy blue article of clothing.

"But it's my hoodie. I don't know. I just like you in it," Blaine explained.

Kurt blushed, looking up at the camera from under his lashes.

"And god...the way you blush..." Blaine said, his voice dropping. "It makes you look so innocent."

Kurt gasped a little again. The way Blaine's voice sounded made him shiver in a way that sent all of the blood straight to his cock.

Blaine let his eyes shut as he spoke. "God, if I was there...The things I would do to you..."

Kurt licked his lips a bit, watching Blaine intently as he leaned back against the headboard, getting more comfortable. "W-What would you do?"

Blaine smiled as he opened his eyes. "I'd start by kissing you deeply. My hands would roam down that silky, pale chest that I love so much. But just lightly, so it feels good but just isn't enough."

Kurt gasped, watching Blaine as he looked at him with those sex eyes of his. Kurt pulled off the hoodie, revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "You're so beautiful, Kurt. I want to kiss down your smooth skin, down to those amazing fucking hips...Fuck...those hips..." Blaine trailed off, biting his lower lip.

Kurt moaned softly at Blaine's words, tilting the camera down and leaning back and pulling down his sweatpants just enough to reveal his hips. "These baby?" He smiled.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "God, yes. Those. You have no idea how perfect they are and just..." he said, finishing his sentence with a low moan.

Kurt bit his lip, letting his hands roam up and down his body, moaning softly. "God Blaine..."

Watching Kurt touch his own body like that turned Blaine on to no end. "Baby...I...Nevermind..."

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked, tilting the camera back up to his face.

"Well...You just look so hot like that...and just...it's nothing."

"Blaine...You can tell me baby.." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine blushed. '"I kinda thought it would...be hot to see...you umm...'' he trailed off, embarrassed.

"See me what?" Kurt asked softly.

"Uhh...finger...yourself..." Blaine said carefully, looking down, afraid of what Kurt would think.

Kurt let out a small moan. "God Blaine...That's so hot baby.."

Blaine looked up quickly. "R-really?"

"Yeah.." Kurt smiled. Pushing the laptop away a bit so Blaine could see more of his body.

Blaine's breathing sped up as he watched Kurt. "Oh my god, baby..."

Kurt looked into the camera, letting his hands trail down his sides, moaning softly.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes. "You're so hot, Kurt.."

"God Blaine..I wish you were here.." Kurt gasped, slowly pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Fuck baby, me too..."

Kurt pulled off his sweatpants and boxer briefs and slowly started stroking himself, closing his eyes as his head fell back. "Blaine..." Kurt whimpered.

"Yes, Kurt...I'm right here...Imagine my hand on you," Blaine breathed out, running his hand over his sweat pants.

"God baby...You feel so good.." Kurt panted, biting his lip.

Blaine moaned as his fingers slipped under his sweats. "Mmm, Kurt...I love your huge cock...stroke it for me, baby..."

"Yes...Blaine...Fuck...It's all for you Blaine...Unhh." Kurt gasped, rubbing his thumb over the slit, as his hips jumped up.

Blaine whimpered. "Shit...You're so fucking hot, babe..."

Kurt's back arched as he added more pressure. "Baby...I need you...Oh God...Please fuck me Blaine.."

"Do...do you have any lube...?" Blaine asked.

Kurt slowed his strokes, looking at Blaine on the screen. "I do actually...I kind of planned this.." Kurt giggled breathily.

Blaine chuckled. "I should've figured. Go get it."

Kurt got up, making sure to lock the door while he was near it, and grabbed the lube out of his bag. He returned to the bed, pushing the laptop back even more and kneeling in front of the camera.

"How do you manage to keep getting sexier?" Blaine asked.

"No idea.." Kurt giggled lightly, "Now what do you want me to do for you baby?" Kurt asked, his voice dropping as he slid his hands down his slender frame.

Blaine shivered. "Coat your fingers and place them at that perfect ass of yours."

Kurt did as he was told, spreading his legs more as he rubbed a slick finger at his entrance, moaning softly.

Blaine's breathing deepened. "Good...Now very slowly, slide one finger in..."

Kurt gasped, pushing the finger inside. "Oh fuck.." He breathed out, tossing his head back.

"Yes, baby. Just like that. You're so damn tight!" Blaine whispered hotly.

"Blaine...I wish this was you baby...Fuck...I need your cock.." Kurt whimpered as he started to slowly slide his finger in and out of himself.

"Oh Kurt...me too...did you bring...umm..." Blaine paused, wondering whether or not to ask.

"Bring what baby?" Kurt asked, looking at the screen, but continuing his pace.

"The...uhh...plug..." Blaine breathed out slowly.

"Yeah...Yeah I did.." Kurt smiled.

"H-have you used it?" Blaine asked as he started to slowly stroke his own member.

"Not yet.." Kurt said softly, gasping a bit.

Blaine gave a dark smile. "W-will you? I want to see it..."

Kurt pulled his finger out, walking to his bag and returning to the bed with the toy.

Blaine gasped as he saw the toy. It was the first time he had actually seen it. "You're going to love it, baby..."

Kurt nodded, slicking up the toy with the lube.

Blaine watched his fiancé. "Fuck baby…Thank you for doing this for me..."

"I'll do anything for you Blaine..." Kurt moaned, placing the tip of the plug at his hole.

"Mmm...Are you ready, babe?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...Just..Tell me when baby.." Kurt said softly.

"Now...Just, slow..."

Kurt slowly pushed the plug inside of him. "Oh god.." he gasped, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Go slow..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, going even slower as he felt the toy stretching him until he had it all the way inside.

Blaine pumped himself with a little more pressure. "When you're ready, put it on low."

Kurt was still for a moment before reaching back and turning the plug on low. He gasped as the vibrations went through his body. "A-Ah!"

Blaine's hips bucked up into his fist. "How does it feel?"

"Oh god...So fucking amazing...Oh...Shit.." Kurt moaned, scratching up his thighs and tossing his head back.

"Baby...fuck...You're so fucking sexy...Don't stop..."

Kurt reached back, pushing lightly on the plug as he bit his lip, trying to stay quiet.

Blaine quickened his pace, his head falling back a little. "Oh shit...Fuck baby...Talk to me..."

"Blaine..This..Ah-feels so good baby...Oh Fuck...I need your cock Blaine.." Kurt gasped, pushing and twisting the toy, his legs shaking with pleasure.

"You look so amazing, baby...Just a few more days...Then you can have my /pretty cock,/" Blaine said, trying not to giggle.

"You're never gonna let that-Ah!.. Let that go are you?.." Kurt panted.

Blaine moaned as he quickened his hand. "Mmm...fuck...Probably not..."

"Nghh...Fuck you.."

"I am.." Blaine giggled, moaning louder.

"Fuck..." Blaine heard the buzzing get louder as Kurt turned it up, tossing his head back as his mouth fell open. "Blaine...Ungh.."

Blaine smiled to himself. "Take it out."

"What?" Kurt panted looking at the screen. "But-" But Blaine cut him off.

"Take it out." Blaine said, looking at Kurt seriously.

Kurt whimpered, turning the toy off and slowly pulling it out, gasping softly.

"Good." Blaine said triumphantly. "Now just listen. No touching yourself. Okay?"

Kurt whimpered, but nodded in understanding.

Blaine moved back so Kurt could see him stroking himself. "Fuck, Kurt...I wish I was there...Kissing down your chest and stomach, biting at those beautiful hips..."

Kurt gripped at the sheets as he sat down, watching Blaine intently.

Blaine's mouth fell open a little as he shut his eyes and let his head fall back. "Sliding my tongue along the slit on the head of your throbbing cock, tasting your sweet precum."

"Oh God..Blaine.." Kurt panted, wanting to touch his leaking cock so badly.

"I can almost taste you, baby. It's so, so good. I'd swirl my tongue around the head, sucking at it lightly. Mmm...do you like that, Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine..Baby please.." Kurt whined, gripping the sheets tighter.

Blaine let out a long moan. "You taste so amazing, babe. I'd sink down, taking you all the way as I keep my tongue pressed against the underside of your thick member just the way you like it."

Kurt gasped, God he needed to cum so badly. "Baby..." he pleaded.

"Just a little longer baby," Blaine said softly as he moved his hand quicker. "You tangle your hands in my hair as suck harder. God baby...I want you to fuck my face..."

"Oh God...Blaine..I want to baby...Fuck..." Kurt moaned, writhing against the sheets.

"Put it back in...on high," Blaine demanded. "Imaging me fucking you hard..."

Kurt quickly did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees and pushing the plug back in before turning it on high. "Oh fuck!" He cried out before resting on his elbows and burying his face in a pillow to stay quiet.

Blaine watched eagerly, pumping himself faster. "Shit...Baby...Take my fucking cock, Kurt...Unnggghhh!"

Kurt gripped and pulled viciously at the sheets, moaning loud into the pillow. He had never felt anything like this before, even though he still preferred the warm drag of Blaine's cock in him.

A low growl escaped Blaine's lips. "Baby...Fuck..You're so sexy like this...I'm so close, Kurt..."

Kurt gasped, his hand finding his own hair as the other pushed at the vibrating plug, making it hit his prostate. "Oh god baby me too.. ohfuckmeBlaine.."

"Shit..." Blaine moaned, inching closer. "Baby...Cum for me..."

Kurt bit down on his lip, groaning deep in his throat as his hips jumped forward, cumming hard as he pulled his hair harder.

Blaine cried out, spilling his warm seed over his hand.

Kurt gasped and panted as he turned the vibrations off, turning and pushing at the plug as he came down from his orgasm.

Blaine watched his fiancé with hazy eyes. "Kurt...I love you."

Kurt slowly pulled the plug out, collapsing on the bed and looking up at the camera with heavy lidded eyes. "I love you too..." He breathed out.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen baby..."

Kurt gave a small smile. "I'm glad you liked it.."

Blaine giggled. "You're amazing."

Kurt reached over, pulling on his sweatpants and curling up under the blankets as he pulled the laptop close to him.

Blaine did the same. "I miss you..."

"I miss you too Blaine...So much.." Kurt said softly, looking at Blaine with loving eyes.

"I can't wait for you to get back...''

"Me either…Have you thought about where you want me to take you?" Kurt asked.

"Anywhere, baby." Blaine smiled.

"Good, because I was thinking about eloping with you to Canada." Kurt giggled.

"Are you serious...?" Blaine asked.

"No..But you know I would if we could.." Kurt sighed, giving a small smile.

"Kurt, where do you want to get married?"

"Well I'm pretty sure a church is out of the question.." Kurt said, laughing softly.

Blaine chuckled. "Well yeah, I knew that."

"I'm not really sure though…Did you have anything in mind?" Kurt asked.

"Well...Kind of..." Blaine said quietly.

"What is it baby?"

Blaine closed his eyes as he pictured it. "Well...Maybe have a big party here to celebrate with everyone. But then get married in New York City. ..It's night time...Our parents and closest friends would be there...The lights of the Skyline behind us..." He said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kurt wished he could wipe that tear and pull Blaine close. "Blaine...That's beautiful.."

Blaine opened his tear-filled eyes. "Would you like that? I don't know...I had a dream about it once and just...It was gorgeous."

"I would love that baby...That...that would be..so..so amazing.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's heart swelled. "I'd probably jump on you and squeal with joy if you were here," he giggled.

"And I would let you.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine sighed. "Now I really can't wait to see you."

"I know baby...I love you so much.." Kurt said softly, nuzzling against his pillow.

"I love you too."

Kurt reached off the side of the bed, grabbing the discarded hoodie, and holding it close as he smelled his fiancé on the fabric.

Blaine smiled sweetly, humming softly as he looked on at Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to Blaine hum. He wished Blaine was there with him. He wished he could hold him close, feeling the warmth of his body against his own.

Blaine quietly started singing Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero,' watching Kurt as he sighed softly.

Kurt listened to the words as Blaine sang them. A tear rolled down his cheek but was quickly absorbed by the hoodie as he tried to pull it closer.

Blaine continued to sing to his beautiful fiancé.

"Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...You're here tonight."

Kurt held the hoodie closer, if that was even possible, until Blaine finished the song. Kurt was on the edge of sleep as he looked up at Blaine on the screen, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I love you..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too. Sleep tight, baby."

"I don't wanna sleep...I wanna talk to you..."

Blaine giggled. "You're so close to passing out."

"No.." Kurt said, his eyes drifting closed and opening quickly.

Blaine smiled, deciding to humor Kurt. "What did you want to talk about then?"

"I dunno.." Kurt said softly. "Anything.."

"How about how beautiful you are?"

Kurt rolled his red, sleep deprived eyes, smiling lightly. "You're sweet..."

"Just honest," Blaine smiled widely.

"You look so cute when you smile with your mouth..." Kurt said drowsily, his eyelids drooping.

Blaine giggled. "Is there another way to smile?"

"I dunno...But you'd..find a way.."

Blaine smiled wider. "You're adorable."

Kurt gave a sleepy smile. "Tell me a story..." He said softly.

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"Make something up.." Kurt smiled.

"But I don't know what to say..."

Kurt giggled. "Fine...I'll tell you one..."

Blaine smiled. "Okay."

Kurt felt considerably more awake at the opportunity.  
"Once upon a time, there was a prince..."

Blaine cuddled up under his blanket as he listened.

"And this prince was very lonely. The king kept him locked in a tower, away from everyone but the queen, and his wicked step-brother.." Kurt said, giggling lightly.

Blaine chuckled, watching as Kurt suddenly got really into telling the story.

"The prince sat in his tower all day, alone. Until one day, he heard the most beautiful sound coming from his window. He looked outside and saw a beautiful young man, singing down by the river. Well, the prince immediately fell in love with the young man.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Does the man see him?"

"Not yet..The prince admires the man from a distance, to afraid to say anything to the beautiful man..He came back every day and sat by the river, singing the same song, and the prince would watch from his window.."

Blaine looked at Kurt on the screen. He felt like a child. "But why doesn't he say anything?"

"Well because, he was too nervous. He couldn't just call down to the man and tell him he'd been watching him.." Kurt smiled. "Well one day, the man didn't come to the river. Well, as you can imagine, the prince was very disheartened.."

Blaine pouted. "Where is he?"

"You'll see..Just listen.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine just nodded, trying to not interrupt.

"By now, the prince had memorized the man's song and began singing it from his window, loud and clear."

Blaine smiled, his eyes growing wide with expectation.

Kurt smiled at the childlike expression on his fiancé's face. "Well the prince hadn't realized, that while he was singing, the man came, and heard the prince singing his song."

Blaine jumped giddily. "Oh my god! Is he going to talk to him?"

"Well the man thought the prince sounded beautiful and started singing with him." Kurt explained.

Blaine gave a small gasp. "That's so adorable!"

Kurt giggled. "Well, then the prince realized he wasn't singing alone and looked down to see the man he was madly in love with."

Blaine clapped excitedly. "Oh my god...Oh my god..."

Kurt smiled. "The man saw the prince and fell in love with him as well. He asked the prince if he could see him, and the prince explained how he was locked in the tower."

Blaine's face fell. "But...But..."

"But the prince told the man to come back that night and to bring a horse so they could run away together, for he had a plan." Kurt assured.

"How will he get out?" Blaine asked quickly.

"The king would send the prince's step-brother every night to bring him food and water. The prince distracted his brother with the food, offering it to him as he quickly took the key to his tower, unnoticed."

Blaine's smile returned. "They're finally gonna meet!"

Kurt smiled wide. "Later that night when the man returned, the prince dropped the key down to him, allowing him to come up the tower so they could be together for the first time."

"They need to go! Before they get caught!"

Kurt laughed lightly. "And they do go. After sharing true loves first kiss, they hurry down to the man's horse, riding into the night and getting married, before living happily ever after.." Kurt finished, smiling.

Blaine laid back down, closing his eyes. "Mmm, I love it."

Kurt smiled at his fiancé. "I'm glad.."_

Blaine gave a loud yawn. "You're an amazing story teller."

"You're an adorable listener.." Kurt said, nuzzling into his pillow.

"I love you baby..." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I wish you were here.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I wish you were here.."

"I know baby...I wish I was too..Just..dream of me, okay?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled sleepily. "Always."

"Good night Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"Good night future husband.."

Kurt smiled lightly, blowing him a kiss before shutting the laptop and drifting off to sleep.

Blaine curled up with his pillow, thinking of their wedding as he fell asleep.

The next couple of days were hard on the boys, only being able to talk for a couple of hours at night. It was Saturday night and Kurt would be leaving the next day. He was a little surprised when he logged into Skype and saw his fiancé on the screen, grinning wide and holding his guitar.  
"Well hey." Kurt smiled.

"Hey there beautiful," Blaine smiled widely.

"So what's with the guitar?" Kurt giggled, already knowing the answer.

"Just wanted to sing you a song," He grinned.

"You are so adorable.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed a little as he started playing the guitar.

To see you when I wake up  
Is a gift I didn't think could be real.  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
Is a three-fold, Utopian dream.

Kurt smiled as he watched his fiancé sing, wondering how he got so lucky.

Blaine grinned as he saw the different emotions run across Kurt's face.

You do something to me that I can't explain.  
So would I be out of line if I said "I miss you"?

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together but he continued smiling as he teared up a bit.

I see your picture.  
I smell your skin on  
The empty pillow next to mine.  
You have only been gone ten days,  
But already I'm wasting away.

Blaine saw the tears in Kurt's eyes. He wished he could be there to wipe them away. He smiled as the song came to an end.

I know I'll see you again  
Whether far or soon.  
But I need you to know that I care,  
And I miss you.

Kurt wiped his eyes, still smiling. "God that was beautiful Blaine.." He said softly.

"I'm glad you liked it," Blaine said. "I've been working on finding a good song to sing to you..."

"I loved it.." Kurt said, resting his cheek in his hand.

Blaine looked up at Kurt from under his long, black lashes. "I'm glad. What time do you think you'll be home? I have some...plans...with Britt but it shouldn't take long."

"Well, I'll be back Monday..We'll be driving all day tomorrow and I won't have internet at the hotel.." Kurt sighed.

"Alright. I'll be staying with Britt tomorrow so you should just come over to her house when you get a chance..."

"What are your plans?" Kurt asked.

"Just some shopping. Then probably just relaxing and watching movies," Blaine said, hoping Kurt didn't remember their previous conversation.

"Sounds fun." Kurt smiled. Blaine heard a knock on the door from Kurt's end and saw Kurt look up and nod. "I have to go baby..My dad's making me. I love you with all my heart and I'll see you on Monday."

"I love you too, Kurt. Can't wait to see you!"

"Bye Blaine.." Kurt smiled, blowing his fiancé a kiss.

"Bye baby," Blaine smiled before hanging up.

That Sunday, Brittany met Blaine at his house, rocking on the balls of her feet as he explained his plan.

"So...will you help me?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Definitely..I think you'll look hot Blaine.." Brittany smiled.

Blaine giggled. "So where to first? I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well, Macy's is a good start." Brittany said happily.

"Okay!" Blaine smiled. "I'll drive."

They drove to the store, happy to be helping Blaine with his little project. "So do you wanna stay at my house? I don't think your dad would be too happy if he saw it..."

"Definitely! I'm lucky he has accepted me being gay. No need to push mu luck."

They pulled up to the store and walked inside. "So what do you want to look at first?' Britt asked.

"Skirts?" Blaine asked. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh come on.." Brittany laughed, pulling Blaine along to the skirts.

Blaine giggled. "Did you have a certain look in mind? I don't.."

"School girl?" Brittany giggled.

"I have no idea. I'll try anything though..." Blaine laughed.

"Let's try...this then." She said, holding a pleated, plaid skirt to Blaine's waist.

"Do you want to pick out all the stuff before me trying it on?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah!" She smiled, skipping around and gathering random articles of clothing.

Blaine chuckled as he watched his best friend pick out clothes for him. He was beginning to doubt himself.

Brittany thrust the clothes into Blaine's arms. "Come on! Let's go try them on!"

Blaine went into the changing room and tried pulling on a skirt. "Britt...This is so tight! How do girls do this?"

"Open the door." Brittany giggled.

Blaine opened the door, shaking his head in confusion.

Brittany went in the room and closed the door, unzipping the back of the skirt and loosening the waist considerably.

Blaine let out a breath. "Oh my god, thank you!"

Brittany giggled. "You're welcome.."

"What shirt would go with this?"

"Try this.." Brittany said, handing him a white button up.

Blaine took his shirt off and tried the one Britt picked out for him. "What do you think?"

"I think you have a really tiny waist and I'm jealous of you.." Brittany giggled, smoothing down the form fitting shirt.

"Do you think he will like it?"

"I don't know.." Brittany pondered. "I think you look hot.." she said, smoothing down the skirt a bit as well.

Blaine giggled. "Is this the one you'd get?"

"I already have it." She smiled. "You could like..Wear your Dalton tie with it. The skirt's already blue."

"Oh my God! YES!" Blaine said excitedly. "What about shoes?"

"Mary Janes? But I don't think they'll have your size..." She giggled. "Let's go look.."

Blaine giggled. "Alright."

They took off the clothes, again, Blaine needed help with the skirt, and went and bought the clothes and shoes. They drove back to her house and Brittany laid the clothes out on the bed. "So, remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Kurt said I couldn't pull it off. I want to prove him wrong." Blaine said simply.

"Well he's wrong." Brittany smiled, "I think you look great."

Blaine chuckled. "Thank you."

The next day when Kurt got home, he decided to sleep for a bit before going to see Blaine. He came late afternoon. He sat in his car and pulled out his phone.  
"I'm here" he texted his fiancé.

"Britt will be out in a minute to bring you up." Blaine sent back.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow upon reading the text, wondering why Blaine wouldn't be coming out to greet him. He shrugged it off as he got out of his car and Britt met him outside, hugging him tightly. Hello's were exchanged and Brittany led Kurt inside and to her room, freezing when he saw Blaine.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of Britt's bed, one leg over the other. "Hey baby."

Kurt looked over Blaine. He was wearing a short plaid skirt, a white, form fitting button up, his Dalton tie and some Mary Janes with white knee socks.  
"Hey.." Kurt said swallowing.

"How was your trip?" Blaine asked, batting his eyelashes.

"G-good.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled. "So I kinda figured we could go to the movies today. Is that alright?"

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"Blaine...You're in a skirt." Kurt said, his eyebrows kneading together. "Dressed like a...schoolgirl.." He swallowed.

"I'm well aware. Are you embarrassed by me?" Blaine asked quietly, trying to get Kurt to give in.

"No, of course not.." Kurt said, his eyes traveling down Blaine's legs.

"You sure?" Blaine smiled, winking at Brittany.

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt stammered, looking back up to Blaine's face.

Blaine got up and kissed Kurt's cheek. "You're driving. Let's go. Thanks again Britt!"

Brittany waved as Blaine happily walked out of the room. Kurt looked at Brittany.  
"What is he up to?"

Brittany giggled. "Have fun, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, following his skirt clad fiancé to the car.

Blaine was climbing into the car, exposing a little more of his thigh, as Kurt walked out.

Kurt swallowed, quickly walking to the driver's side and getting in. He started the car and drove down the road.

"So tell me about your trip..."

"It was good..Mostly just stayed at the house and went out with my grandma..." Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm really glad you're home. I've been so lonely..." Blaine said innocently.

Kurt shivered at Blaine's voice. "Yeah...Me too.."

"What kind of movie do you want to see?" Blaine asked.

"We can see uh..That scary movie that came out a while back.."

"Sounds good!" Blaine smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired." Kurt smiled. They made it to the theater and bought their tickets. The worker gave Blaine a strange look and Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist protectively as they walked to their theater.

Blaine lifted the armrest and snuggled close to his fiancé. "So...do I look absolutely ridiculous?"

"Not at all.." Kurt smiled. "I mean..It's not you...but you don't look bad.."

Blaine smiled, bringing his legs up to rest in Kurt's lap.

Kurt shivered a bit, his eyes traveling up Blaine's legs. The movie started and there weren't many people, it was a Monday afternoon after all. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder, resting his other hand on his leg.

Blaine snuggled closer, his hand grabbing Kurt's and guiding it up his thigh.

Kurt gasped a bit, looking at hish and as Blaine slid it up his thigh and under the skirt.

Blaine brought Kurt's hand up further, revealing nothing but skin underneath. He leaned in, kissing Kurt's ear. "I really want to suck you off."

Kurt gave a quiet moan as he ran his hand around to squeeze Blaine's ass. "H-here?"

Blaine nodded, quickly moving to the seat next to his fiancé and unfastening his jeans.

Kurt gasped as he watched Blaine eagerly unzip his pants. He leaned back in his chair a bit, silently hoping no one would decide to get up.  
"You really are an exhibitionist aren't you?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine giggled. "I guess so," he said before sinking down around Kurt's cock.

Kurt inhaled sharply, biting his lip to keep from crying out as Blaine sucked him with enthusiasm. Kurt's hand reached down, resting in Blaine's hair as he bobbed his head.

Blaine hummed around Kurt's member as he sucked harder.

"Oh God..." Kurt breathed out, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

Blaine swirled his tongue around the head before sinking back down, keeping his tongue on the underside of his fiancé's throbbing cock.

Kurt gasped, looking down at Blaine as he tried not to moan. He tightened his hands in his fiancé's curls, panting heavily.

Blaine moaned around Kurt, bobbing his head faster as he gripped his fiancés thighs.

Kurt pulled Blaine's hair harder hid hips jumping up slightly.

Blaine bobbed his head faster, hallowing his cheeks and moaning as Kurt pulled his hair.

Kurt dug his fingers into the arm rest, trying not to cry out as he felt himself getting closer. "Baby.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine sucked harder, wanting to taste that sweet cum.

Kurt panted harder, groaning a bit as he came down Blaine's throat.

Blaine swallowed all of Kurt before sliding back up and sitting in Kurt's lap. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed his fiancé.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, running his hands up Blaine's thighs to cup his ass, squeezing lightly.

Blaine gave a slight moan. "Baby..."

Kurt smiled, kissing down Blaine's jaw to his neck.

Blaine gasped, rolling his body to Kurt's.

Kurt was glad they were in the back row as he snaked his hand around to wrap around Blaine's length, pumping him slowly.

Blaine breathed heavily, holding onto Kurt tightly.

Kurt licked a line up Blaine's ear before whispering, "You like it like this don't you? Everyone could see me making you fall apart if they turned around.." Kurt rasped, giving Blaine's ass a small slap, grateful the movie was on a loud part.

Blaine writhed in Kurt's lap. "Fuck...yes baby..."

Kurt tightened his hand around Blaine as he pumped him faster. "You're so hot baby.."

"Ungghh..." Blaine moaned, arching his back.

"Shh..." Kurt soothed, bringing him down for a kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply to muffle his moans.

Kurt stroked his fiancé faster as he squeezed his ass roughly.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...baby.."

"Are you my slut?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Yes...Kurt, I'm your slut..."

Kurt gave Blaine's ass another smack as he sped up his strokes. "I knew it...Such a little slut for me.." He said quietly.

"Ahh...Fuck..." Blaine panted, leaning in to give Kurt a heated kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine deep, pulling him closer as he pumped his fiancé furiously.

Blaine's breaths came out in short gasps against Kurt's lips as he inched closer.

Kurt pulled back looking into Blaine's eyes. "Cum for me baby.."

Blaine panted, his head falling back as he came over Kurt's hand.

Kurt slowly pumped Blaine through his orgasm before lifting his hand and licking up Blaine's cum.

Blaine watched Kurt with sated eyes. "You're so damn hot, Kurt."

Kurt finished cleaning his hand and looked up at Blaine. "So are you Blaine..."

"Even dressed in drag?" Blaine giggled.

"Always.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine as he slid off of his lap.

Blaine straightened his skirt. "Told you I could do it."

Kurt laughed. "So this was all just to prove a point?"

"Sure was."

"You're crazy...But I love that about you.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine chuckled. "It was fun."

"So, is this a permanent new look?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, smiling. "Good, because you look so much better in my skinny jeans.."

Blaine pretended to be shocked. "You don't like seeing my legs?"

"I love seeing your legs.." Kurt giggled, running his hand up Blaine's thigh.

Blaine shivered. "I prefer skinnies anyways."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's jaw sweetly as they watched the rest of the movie.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as they walked back to the car. "So what would you do if this is how I wanted to dress...?"

"Accept you because I love you.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine giggled. "You're the best."

Kurt giggled, "So how does it feel to go commando in a skirt?"

"Pretty good," Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed, wrapping his arm around his waist as they walked the rest of the way to the car.

"You wanna stay the night? I miss sleeping with you." Blaine said softly.

"I'd love to.." Kurt smiled as they got into the car.

"Umm...Do we have to go to your house first?"

"Do you want to go back to Britt's to change?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Unless you want your dad to see your fiancé like this." Blaine said, giggling a bit.

Kurt smiled leaning over and kissing Blaine softly. "I love you so much my silly, quirky, fiancé.."

Blaine shook his head. "I love you too."

They drove back to Brittany's and Blaine ran inside to get changed while Kurt waited in the car. "How'd it go?" Brittany asked.

"Major success!" Blaine beamed.

"What happened?" The blond asked.

"We fooled around in the top row."

"So I'm guessing he liked it?" Brittany giggled, taking a sip of her drink.

Blaine smiled. "Definitely!"

Blaine got changed and hugged his best friend before going back out to Kurt's car.

Blaine climbed in with his bag. "You think your dad will let you stay?"

"He should. I was going to make him go school shopping with me tomorrow. He'll most likely thank you." Kurt giggled, starting the car.

Blaine laughed. "Good. I miss cuddling."

Later that night at Robert's, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled under the sheets as Kurt was finishing telling Blaine a story. "The end.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine snuggled closer. "I love your stories."

"I love telling them to you..You look so cute.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's head.

"I'm a kid at heart," Blaine shrugged.

"I love that about you.." Kurt said softly. "So you realize that by asking me to stay the night, you indirectly volunteered yourself to be my assistant tomorrow when I go shopping." Kurt said, matter-of-factly.

Blaine chuckled. "I don't mind."

"Good..Mercedes won't even go with me anymore." Kurt giggled.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because, school shopping for me usually lasts all day, and Mercedes isn't really one for running around different stores for hours." Kurt said.

"I can handle it," Blaine smiled.

"Good.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. "I missed being able to do that.."

"You get so into it. It's adorable." Blaine smiled, closing his eyes as Kurt played with his hair.

"I meant kissing you.." Kurt giggled.

"Oh!" Blaine laughed. "Me too and we have all night."

Kurt smiled, leaning in and capturing Blaine's lips in a slow sweet kiss.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. He missed being able to go slow and just be with each other.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's shoulders and down his arms, inhaling softly.

Blaine hooked a leg over Kurt's waist, kissing him deeper.

Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's knee and up his thigh, resting on his ass as he rubbed it softly.

Blaine gave a soft moan, his hands trailing to Kurt's hair.

Kurt inhaled lightly, pulling Blaine closer and closing the space between them.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, grinding his hips onto his fiancé.

Kurt whimpered. "Baby.." He gasped, squeezing Blaine's ass lightly.

Blaine moaned in response. "Harder..."

Kurt moaned at Blaine's demand, complying as he squeezed him harder.

Blaine groaned. "Ohh kurrtttt..."

"Does that feel good baby?" Kurt whispered hotly, slipping his hand under the waistband of Blaine's boxers and squeezing him again.

"Ahhhh...yes..."Blaine moaned, grinding his hips.

Kurt sucked at Blaine's neck, pulling him on top of him so he could use both hands to massage his fiancé's ass.

Blaine writhed on top of Kurt. "Fuck...baby...fuck me..."

"I will baby...God you're so hot.." Kurt growled.

Blaine whimpered. "Unnnngghhh!"

Kurt kissed Blaine softly."Shhh...The last thing we need is for your dad to hear."

Blaine nodded. "Baby...!"

Kurt pulled Blaine's boxer's down before giving his ass a slap. "Fuck, you're sexy.."

"Ahh..." Blaine cried out. "So...so good."

Kurt tilted his jaw up, biting Blaine's ear.

"Fuck...I need you..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt flipped them over so Blaine was under him as he assaulted his neck, kissing and biting it.

Blaine gasped as Kurt pinned his hands above his head.

"You like this don't you?"

"Oh God! I love it, Kurt..."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine deeply before biting his bottom lip.

Blaine shivered. "Baby..."

"Yes?" He smiled darkly, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"I need to feel you..."

Kurt grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers before reaching in between Blaine's legs and rubbing one against his tight hole, sucking on his pulse point as he did so.

Blaine whimpered. "Please Kurt..."

"Ahhh! Shit!" Blaine cried out, moving his hips with Kurt's movements.

Kurt scissored his fingers, slowly stretching Blaine.

Blaine moaned, grinding his hips back.

Kurt kissed up to Blaine's ear. "Talk to me baby..." He whispered, licking up the shell as he sped up his movements.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Fuck...baby...that feels...unnghh..so good..."

Kurt pulled out before adding a third finger. "God, I love the way you take me.." Kurt said darkly.

Blaine shivered. "Fuck me baby, please..."

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine before pulling down his own boxers, slicking up his member and placing it at Blaine's entrance.

Blaine tried to be patient as he writhed below his fiancé.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips, slowly pushing into him as he leaned down, kissing him languidly.

Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt buried himself deep inside him.

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's neck, nuzzling into the crook of it as he let his fiancé adjust.

Blaine nodded when he was ready, holding on to Kurt tightly.

Kurt slowly started rocking his hips, sliding smoothly in and out of Blaine, panting lightly.

"Ohhhh, baby..." Blaine moaned quietly, his nails digging into Kurt's back.

Kurt gasped, nipping at Blaine's jaw as he ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides.

Blaine rolled his body, moaning and writhing under his fiancé.

"You're so sexy baby..." Kurt panted.

Blaine blushed, hiding his face in Kurt's neck as he let out a low growl.

Kurt turned his head looking at Blaine as he slowed his thrusts a bit. "Don't hide...You're beautiful..." He breathed, looking into his fiancé's eyes.

That made Blaine blush more as his head fell back.

Kurt kissed down the middle of Blaine's neck, rolling his hips. "God, I love you.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "I love...ahhh...I love you too..."

Kurt licked over Blaine's Adam's apple, speeding up his movements as he reached up to tease one of Blaine's nipples.

"Fuck...!" Blaine breathed out. "I...god! I love the way you fuck me baby..."

Kurt groaned deep in his throat, thrusting harder. "Fuck..."

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, rolling up to meet his thrusts. "Kurt!"

"Shhhh..." Kurt soothed, kissing Blaine's jaw softly.

"So...fuck...amazing..." Blaine whimpered.

"You're so fucking tight baby..You feel so amazing..Ahh..." Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck.

"Shit! Kuuurrttt, I'm so...fuck! So close..." Blaine moaned.

Kurt reached down, grabbing Blaine's hips as he sped up, slamming into his prostate.

Blaine cried out, clutching to Kurt. "Fuck!"he screamed as he came hard between them.

Kurt followed soon after, groaning as he filled Blaine, slowing his thrusts as he came down.

Blaine panted, bringing Kurt down for a deep kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly, tasting him as his tongue explored his mouth.

Blaine smiled as he pulled away. "You're so amazing, Kurt."

"So are you Blaine...I love you.."

Blaine gave Kurt a chaste kiss. "I love you too."

Kurt maneuvered himself so where he was behind Blaine, but still inside of him. "Is...Is it okay if we sleep like this?"

"I'd like that." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine against his chest and kissing the back of his neck.

Blaine sighed happily. "Good night baby."

"Good night love of my life.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled sweetly as he drifted to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Kurt woke up before Blaine, forgetting that he was still inside of his fiancé as he stretched, moaning lightly as he felt the shift.

Blaine woke up quickly. "Huh? Kurt seriously? You couldn't wake me up first?"

"I'm sorry it just sort of...happened.." Kurt said quickly, unable to stop his hips from rolling forward a bit.

"Unghh!" Blaine moaned, unable to resist the pleasure of Kurt's hips.

Kurt slowly worked his hard member in and out of Blaine, gasping as the pleasure went through his body. "Oh God...Blaine.." Kurt panted, reaching around to grip Blaine's chest.

"Ahh! Baby!" Blaine cried out, pushing back to meet Kurt's thrusts.

"Shh..Baby..Is..Ah! Is your dad at work?" Kurt asked, trailing hands down Blaine's sides and rubbing his thighs softly.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Thank God, yes! Fuck Kurt!"

Kurt quickly gripped Blaine's hips and started pounding into him as hard as he could.

"FUCK! KURRRTT!" Blaine screamed, tangling his hands in his hair.

Kurt reached under one of Blaine's legs lifting it up and scooting down some to get a better angle as he fucked Blaine hard.

Blaine panted, pulling his hair harder. "Shit! I love how ...unngghhh... the way you give me your huge cock..."

"Fuck Blaine...You feel so fucking good..." Kurt gasped, rolling his hips in practiced rhythm.

Blaine pushed them over so he was riding Kurt. He bounced on his fiancés thick member as he arched his back.

"Oh Shit..Ah!" Kurt cried out, raking his fingers down Blaine's chest and stomach as he fucked himself on Kurt's member.

Blaine grinded down harder. "Godyesfuckmebaby!"

Kurt moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's slim waist and sliding out of bed as he carried his fiancé with him, pushing him against a wall and pumping in and out of him harshly.

"AHH! KURRRTT!" Blaine cried out as Kurt brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck Blaine..." Kurt groaned, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine writhed in pleasure. "Bite me...please..."

Kurt smiled to himself gently grazing his teeth over Blaine's neck as he fucked him. "You want me to bite you?...You like it don't you?.." Kurt whispered against his skin.

"God yes...I fucking love it, Kurt." Blaine moaned.

Kurt bit down hard on Blaine's neck, sucking harshly as he sped up his thrusts.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Blaine yelled, throwing his head back.

Kurt reached down, grabbing Blaine's ass and hitching him up a bit as he worked in and out of him faster. "Blaine...Fuck baby...I'm..gonna cum..Ah!"

"M-me too...harder please...shit!" Blaine screamed as Kurt sent him over the edge.

Kurt pounded into Blaine as he felt him cum hard, tightening himself around Kurt and crying out. Kurt came with Blaine groaning loudly as he filled him.

Blaine panted heavily as he clutched onto Kurt.

Kurt slowly carried Blaine to the bed, laying him down and slowly pulling out of him before lying down next to him, panting.  
"Good morning.." He said smiling.

Blaine giggled. "Good morning beautiful."

Kurt pulled Blaine close, kissing his ear sweetly. "Good way to wake up?"

"The best," Blaine smile.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, trailing his hand down Blaine's chest and smiling at the feel of the dark hair on it.

Blaine shivered. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt said softly, tracing small patterns on his lover's chest.

"I can't believe we are going to be seniors..." Blaine sighed.

"I know...Then we're going to graduate...We won't be in school anymore...Until college that is.." Kurt said, looking around the sunlit room.

"Don't forget the wedding," Blaine smiled.

"I could never forget the wedding.." Kurt said smiling. "But It just seems like...This huge chapter of our lives..Ending so suddenly.."

"But it's the start of a new chapter," Blaine said happily.

"True.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw lovingly. "And that chapter is us spending the rest of our lives together.."

"I can't wait." Blaine said, cuddling closer.

Kurt smiled. "So are you ready to go shopping with me today?" he asked, stretching.

"After that, I'm up for anything."

Kurt laughed lightly. "After that I don't want to move.."

Blaine giggled. "Would a shower help?"

"Yes.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine got up and got the water ready before going to get Kurt. He lifted him up in his arms as carries Kurt to the shower.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "You're amazing.." he said softly.

"Not really. I just love you." Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine lovingly as he sat him down. "Well you're amazing at loving me.." he said softly.

Blaine smiled wider. "I try."

Kurt giggled as they got in and washed each other, exchanging kisses and "I love you's as they let their hands explore.

Blaine never got tired of showers with Kurt. They finished up and got ready for a long day of shopping.

When Kurt said they would be gone all day, he meant it. They had been gone a few hours and Blaine was already feeling a little worn out. Kurt was in the dressing room, trying on some clothes when he stepped out, wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans Blaine had ever seen in his life.

That definitely got Blaine's attention. "Holy shit..." he whispered mostly to himself.

Kurt did a little turn, looking back at Blaine. "Do you like these?" He asked.

Blaine swallowed hard. "How did you get into those?"

"I guess I'm just used to getting into them.." Kurt smiled, turning so his ass was facing Blaine.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's glorious ass. "I think I'm in love with your ass..."

Kurt blushed, "You weren't already?" He giggled.

"Yes. But damn!" Blaine said, a low growl escaping his throat.

Kurt blushed harder. "So I'm guessing I should buy them?"

Blaine stood up, pressing his body against Kurt's. "If you don't, I will."

Kurt gasped looking at Blaine. "Alright.." He swallowed hard.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips. "You're so fucking sexy."

Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed him against the dressing room wall. "Baby.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Can I...?" He asked darkly, squeezing Kurt's ass.

"C-can you what?" Kurt moaned clutching to Blaine.

"I...I want to..." Blaine blushed. "Umm, rimming..."

Kurt moaned lightly, letting his head fall back against the white wall. "Yes…"

Blaine undid Kurt's jeans, pulling them down quickly and dropping to his knees.

Kurt gasped, looking down at Blaine. "Oh fuck..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine smiled devilishly as he turned Kurt around and slid his briefs down.

Kurt clawed down the wall, panting. "Baby...Oh god.."

Blaine ran a finger over Kurt's tight hole. "You want me baby?"

"Yes Blaine...Please.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine spread Kurt's perfect cheeks, sliding his tongue across the tight ring gently.

Kurt gasped, pressing his body against the wall. "Blaine!"

Blaine slowly pressed past the natural resistance, curling his tongue upwards.

Kurt groaned, biting his lip as he grabbed his own hair, pulling light.

Blaine moved his tongue faster, reaching around to grasp Kurt's throbbing cock.

Kurt panted heavily. "Baby...I-I need you to fuck me..."

Blaine gave Kurt one last lick before standing. "Get my cock nice and wet first."

Kurt moaned, dropping to his knees and looking up at Blaine as he slowly sucked his length into his mouth.

Blaine leaned against the wall. "Fuck baby..."

Kurt licked along Blaine's member, getting him wet as he locked eyes with him.

"Stand." Blaine demanded.

Kurt quickly did as he was told, looking at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine picked Kurt up and positioned himself at his entrance.

Kurt gasped smiling down at Blaine. "Fuck baby, this is so hot.."

Blaine smiled crookedly. "I do believe I am corrupting you," he said as he pushed in slowly.

Kurt bit his lip, whimpering at the stretch. "God, Blaine...Oh fuck..You can corrupt me whenever you want.."

"Shhh...baby, we'll get kicked out..." Blaine whispered. "But damn you're so tight!"

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply to keep quiet as he started rocking his hips slowly.

Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's hips as he moaned against his fiancé's lips.

Kurt gasped, taking Blaine's bottom lip in between his teeth and pulling back. "Fuck me baby.." he whispered.

Blaine quickened his thrusts, slamming into Kurt. "Mmm you like taking my cock hard don't you Kurt?"

"Oh fuck baby...Yes..Unhh..I love it.." Kurt panted, letting his head fall back against the wall.

Blaine sucked harshly at Kurt's pulse point. "I love the way you take me ..."

"You feel so good baby...God..I love your cock.." Kurt panted sucking in a sharp breath.

Blaine slammed into his fiancé, hitting that bundle of nerves roughly.

Kurt had to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder to keep from screaming. "Blaine...Fuck..I want to do this everywhere with you..Fuck!"

Blaine smiled to himself. "We will baby. Shit...I'm so close Kurt."

"Cum baby...Shit..I want to feel you fill me.." Kurt panted.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt as he came deep inside him.

Kurt gave a loud whine as he followed shortly after, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"Baby...you're so hot..." Blaine said, breathing heavily.

Kurt panted, looking up at Blaine. "So..I should buy the jeans?"

Blaine chuckled. "Definitely."

The rest of the shopping trip went rather smoothly, though Kurt got chills each time he modeled a pair of jeans for Blaine and his fiancé got that dark look in his eyes. He loved it. They finally checked out at the last store and Kurt and Blaine carried the bags back to the car.  
"So, I'd call today a success.." Kurt smiled.

"For both of us," Blaine giggled. "You got a whole new wardrobe. And damn baby, you were so hot..."

Kurt blushed. "Well, I'm glad you like my new clothes." He smiled.

Blaine climbed in the passenger seat. "Is there anything you want to do before summer ends?"

Kurt finished loading up the back seat with his bags and climbed in. "I haven't really thought about it...But there is a little carnival downtown tonight if you want to go." He said, smiling sweetly.

Blaine nodded. "I'd like that."

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I love you.."

Blaine grinned. "I love you so much."

"And I do believe, I am taking you shopping with me more often." Kurt giggled, starting the car.

"And I have no objections," Blaine laughed. "So you now see the appeal?"

"The appeal of what?" Kurt asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sex in public," Blaine replied.

"Maybe.." Kurt giggled, looking over at his fiancé.

"You said you want to do it everywhere," Blaine laughed.

"I did, didn't I?" Kurt blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. I think it's hot."

Kurt smiled lightly. "It's just, never in my life did I think I'd be getting fucked in a dressing room at the mall."

Blaine laughed loudly. "Me neither. But you were so fucking sexy."

Kurt giggled, blushing again.

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt's blush. "So are you going to get on the rides tonight?"

"Depends on what they are.." Kurt said, "Nothing that goes upside down."

"And no ferris wheels," Blaine said.

"Why no ferris wheels?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They scare the shit out of me!" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Really? I love them."

"I freak out the whole time..." Blaine admitted.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"If we do...just be prepared to hold me the rest of the night," Blaine giggled lightly.

Kurt leaned over kissing Blaine's cheek softly, "Like I said. We don't have to.."

Blaine gave a small smile. "Thanks baby."

Kurt smiled and they made to the carnival, getting out hand in hand.

"Where to first?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Let's walk around and look."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked.

They walked around for a bit, playing little carnival games. Blaine won Kurt a small stuffed unicorn, which he named Fitzpatrick, and then they decided to get something to eat. They finished ordering their food when Kurt turned. "Blaine...Is that..Sebastian?"

Blaine turned around. "Oh my God. It is..."

Suddenly the Irish boy turned and saw the boys, walking up to them and smiling. "Kurt, Blaine! It's been ages! How bout ye?"

Blaine smiled at the familiar accent. "Hey. We're good. How are you?"

"Great! gonna miss high school though." He sighed.

"I bet. Who are you here with?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, Dave!" He said smiling.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
"Dave Karofsky?"

Sebastian nodded.

Blaine starred, wide eyed. "Why?"

"Well, I met 'im one night..His car was broke down, so I offered to give 'im a ride home..One thing led to another, an' now we're dating." Sebastian smiled.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "So...you're dating...Karofsky...?"

"Yep!" He smiled. "Is somethin' wrong with that?" He asked, not knowing about the boys' previous encounters with the jock.

"Just ...shocking..." Blaine said, not wanting to explain.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Well I..I hope you two are happy together." He said, smiling lightly at the Irish boy.

"We are.." Sebastian smiled. "Oh, there he is. I'll see you 'round he smiled, happily, walking over to Karofsky who was a few stands down and grabbing his hand.

Blaine turned back around, grabbing their food. "Wow."

"I know.." Kurt said, his eyes wide. "So, does..does that mean he's out?"

"I don't know..."

"Well...Maybe this is just the first step...Sebastian is a good guy.." Kurt said as he took one of the nachos, popping it into his mouth.

Blaine nodded. "Maybe.."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just weird.." Blaine said quietly.

"I know.." Kurt said, cringing a bit. "But, this will be good for him."

"Just...how did he go from me to him...?"

"Love's a weird thing." Kurt said softly, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Not always," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt giggled, turning his head so his lips met Blaine's.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Let's go ride something."

Kurt smiled "Alright." They rode an a few rides, Kurt cursing each one for mussing his hair until they saw the ferris wheel. "Are you sure you don't want to go on that with me baby?" Kurt asked softly, looping his arm through Blaine's and holding him close.

Blaine took a deep breath. "If you want me to."

"I'll hold you the whole time, It'll be smooth and perfect and romantic, I swear.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine sighed. "Okay..."

Kurt handed the man their tickets and they stepped into the compartment. It was big enough to hold for people and it had two small windows on each side. Kurt sat down and Blaine quickly scurried in after him. Kurt pulled him close. "It's okay.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine's breathing sped up. "I can't do this. Oh God. Fuck..."

Kurt let Blaine bury his face in the crook of his neck. "Baby..It's alright.." he soothed. He the ferris wheel started to move and Kurt felt Blaine tense up.

Blaine shook his head. "No...no...I can't ...I want off..."

Kurt, turned his head so his forehead was resting against Blaine's. "Baby, look at me..Everything's okay, we're not falling, we're going slow..It's okay.." Kurt said softly, rubbing the back of his fiancé's neck.

Blaine closed his eyes. "Too high...it's not safe...why are we on here...?"

"It is safe baby, it's completely one hundred percent safe." Kurt said. Suddenly the cart jerked a bit and the ferris wheel stopped as they were at the very top.

Blaine perked up, looking down. "You call this safe? No...no...I'm going to die..."

Kurt pulled Blaine back. "Baby, you're not going to die, okay? Look at me."

Blaine was shaking with fear as he reluctantly looked at Kurt.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly, knowing that this would be the only way to calm Blaine down.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, trying to forget where he was.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, trying to get lost in the moment.

Kurt started kissing down Blaine's jaw to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling lightly.

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Here?"

"If you want.." Kurt whispered, "I just want to help you feel better.." He said, trailing his hand between Blaine's thighs.

Blaine moaned. "Ahh...please..."

Kurt kissed at Blaine's neck, massaging his thigh softly as he reached his hand up to his zipper, pulling it down and unbuttoning his jeans.

Blaine closed his eyes, his head falling back as Kurt pulled his cock out.

Kurt kissed further down his neck scooting back in his seat a bit and sucking Blaine's length into his mouth.

"Oh shit...baby..." Blaine moaned.

Kurt bobbed his head slowly, moaning around Blaine.

"Ahhh! Kurt!" Blaine cried out, his hands flying to his fiancé's hair.

Kurt groaned at the touch, hallowing his cheeks as he kept his tongue pressed firmly to the underside of Blaine's cock.

Kurt's plan had worked. "Oh fuck baby...you're so...so good..."

Kurt was glad Blaine had calmed down, it didn't hurt that he loved doing this for him either. Kurt pulled off, licking the head softly as he rubbed Blaine's thigh.

Blaine let out a low growl as he pulled Kurt's hair harder.

Kurt gasped, making a noise that should belong in a porno when Blaine pulled his hair. "Fuck, Blaine!"

"I'm sorry! Was that too hard? I just," Blaine stopped when he looked down. "Fuck..."

"No baby, that felt so fucking good.." Kurt moaned, sinking back over his fiancé's cock.

Blaine gasped at the feeling, pulling Kurt's hair again.

Kurt moaned loudly around Blaine, bobbing his head faster.

Blaine's thighs were shaking. "God baby! I'm close..."

Kurt clawed down Blaine's thighs, taking Blaine as deep as he could. He felt the head hit the back of his throat and moaned happily, he loved the feeling of Blaine's cock deep in his throat.

Blaine cried out as he came deep in Kurt's throat.

Kurt swallowed around Blaine, sighing happily as he sucked him though his orgasm.

Blaine panted, arching his back as much as he could.

Kurt bobbed his head until he felt his fiancé start to soften.

Blaine's entire body went limp. "Oh God baby...that was amazing."

Kurt pulled off of Blaine, tucking him back into his jeans and kissing him softly. As if on cue the ferris wheel started moving again until they were at the bottom, the man opened the door and Kurt helped Blaine out, because it was still a little hard for him to stand.

Blaine stumbled onto the ground and pulled Kurt behind a tent. He pressed his hips against Kurt's. "Thank you baby. Now let me take care of you..."

Kurt gasped. "Please Blaine...Oh God.." He panted before kissing him deeply.

Blaine undid Kurt's jeans as he they kissed. He deepened the kiss as he slowly pumped Kurt.

Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose, letting out a whimper as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned. "Talk to me baby."

"Oh god Blaine, that feels so fucking good.."

Blaine smiled, dropping to his knees and licking the head teasingly.

Kurt gasped, "Blaine...Oh..Fuck.."

Blaine moaned. "I want you to fuck my mouth baby."

Kurt held back a loud moan before leaning down to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine deepened the kiss before looking at his fiancé with innocent eyes. "Please..."

Kurt stood, gently pushing his cock into Blaine's awaiting mouth.

Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned around Kurt's thick member.

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's head and started thrusting slowly.

Blaine pressed his tongue to the underside of Kurt's cock, moaning louder.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, starting to work his hips faster.

Blaine looked up, locking eyes with Kurt as he hallowed his cheeks.

Kurt moaned deeply, thrusting deeper, "God Blaine...Fuck..."

Blaine sucked harder, bring his hands around to grip Kurt's soft ass.

Kurt gasped loudly. "Blaine, baby, I love the way you take me..."

Blaine squeezed harder, taking Kurt deeper.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine..I'm close baby.."

Blaine moaned, sucking all of Kurt into his throat.

Kurt moaned loudly, pulling Blaine's hair as he came hard down Blaine's throat.

Blaine swallowed Kurt's sweet seed until he felt him soften.

Kurt panted heavily, looking down at Blaine with hazy eyes.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hips before standing up and wrapping his arms around his fiancés neck.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply as he fixed his jeans. "God..I love you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine giggled. "I love you too."

They kissed for a bit longer before walking back out and looking at the various tents when one caught Blaine's eye.

"Kurt! Will you win me a fish? Please, please, please? " Blaine begged.

"Are you serious?" Kurt smiled.

"I think I deserve it," Blaine said, dragging Kurt to the tent.

Kurt laughed lightly. He handed the woman who ran the tent some money and she handed him three ping pong balls. The object of the game was to get the ping pong ball in one of the small bowls of water that were bunched together. "Kiss for luck?" Kurt smiled, winking at his fiancé.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "Good luck."

Kurt smiled, getting the ball in the bowl on the first try. Blaine squealed excitedly, hugging Kurt tight as the woman bagged up a fish and held it out to Blaine  
"What are you going to do with a gold fish?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Matata shall be my pet. And I will cherish him forever." Blaine said, hugging the bag.

Kurt giggled at his adorable fiancé."Matata?"

"That's his name!"

"You're adorable..."

Blaine blushed. "Thank you baby."

"Why do I have a feeling you'll spoil this fish?"

Blaine smiled. "Because I named him before you even won him."

Kurt giggled. "Come on, let's go buy it a bowl before it dies."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Blaine pouted.

"Him?"

"I think it's a he." Blaine said simply.

Kurt smiled, "Okay, well let's go get him a bowl." He said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine jumped excitedly. "I wanna decorate it!"

"Oh my god.." Kurt chuckled as they walked back to the car hand-in-hand.

"What?" Blaine asked seriously.

"I just love you.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too. And I love you Matata!" Blind said happily

The fish swam in a little circle, seemingly happy for the attention.

"Want to spend the night?" Blaine asked Kurt. "We could watch Finding Nemo!"

Kurt smiled at his fiancé. "That sounds amazing, but I should drop all of my clothes off at my house."

"Okay," Blaine smiled. "We should introduce Matata to your family!"

"I'm sure they'll love him.." Kurt laughed as they got in the car and started towards Kurt's house.

"Finn can't hold him though!" Blaine demanded.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt laughed. "I seriously doubt anyone will ask to hold the fish."

Blaine looked at Kurt with disbelief. "How could anyone resist?"

Kurt laughed lightly. "You're adorable.."

Blaine blushed as he thought of the many ways he could decorate Matata's bowl.

They went to Walmart and walked to the pet aisle, looking at the fish bowls.

"Oh my God! Look at the castles!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Yep, You're going to spoil this fish." Kurt sighed, smiling as his fiancé examined each one.

"And look at the cute rainbow rocks! I'm getting them!"

Kurt just watched fondly as Blaine picked out things for the little goldfish.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled. "I'm ready."

"Alright baby.." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

They went to pay for everything and headed to the car. Blaine got the fish bowl ready as Kurt drove them to his house.

Kurt watched his fiancé as he set up the bowl in his lap. He looked like an over exited five-year-old as he poured in the rocks and set the little pink castle he bought in the bowl.

Blaine giggled. "What do you think?"

"I think he'll love it." Kurt said, smiling.

"Me too, " Blaine smiled.

They dropped off Kurt's bags and drove to Blaine's father's house. The curly haired boy quickly went into the kitchen, carefully filling the bowl with room temperature water. Kurt smiled as he watched him.

Blaine turned to Matata. "Are you ready to go to your new home?"

Matata swam in a small circle.  
"Well I guess we got the fish that responds." Kurt giggled.

Blaine gasped. "I should get him a friend named Flounder!"

Kurt laughed lightly. "You..You are just so adorable.." he says as Blaine carefully poured Matata out of the bag and into the new bowl.

"How so?" Blaine asked as he watched his pet.

Kurt walked up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Everything about you."

Blaine sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too future Mr. Hummel.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine melted against Kurt's chest. "Do you know how amazing that feels?"

"How amazing what feels?" Kurt asked, his lips against Blaine's temple.

"Knowing I will be Mr. Hummel. I can't wait." Blaine said softly, resting his head against Kurt's neck.

"I really can't wait to call you my husband Blaine..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek softly.

Blaine beamed. "It will be amazing. "

Kurt smiled, kissing along Blaine's jaw. "Where's your dad?"

"Out with some friends. Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because, I want to take a shower with you.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine smiled. "Go get the water ready while I find a place for Matata."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek softly before going upstairs, adjusting the water, undressing and stepping under the warm water.

Blaine found a spot in his room for the fish before climbing in with Kurt.

Kurt smiled as Blaine stepped in, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck."Mmm..Hey.."

Blaine gave Kurt chaste kiss. "Well hello gorgeous. "

Kurt smiled, "Today has been amazing.."

"It has been. Thank you, Kurt."

"Thank you baby.." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeper. "Fuck me..."

Kurt gasped at how sudden the request was but smiled. "How baby?" Kurt asked, keeping up his sweet tone and trailing a finger down Blaine's chest.

"Hard. I don't want to be able to walk after..."

Kurt growled low in his throat, pinning Blaine against the shower wall and kissing him fiercely.

Blaine gasped, moaning loudly as he rolled his body against Kurt's.

"Fuck Blaine...When I'm through with you, you won't be able to fucking /stand/.." Kurt grunted.

Blaine's head fell against the wall. "Oh baby...please..."

Kurt bit Blaine's neck roughly, sucking harshly at the spot as he gripped his ass.

"Ahhhh!" Blaine cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Mmm..You like that baby?" Kurt whispered darkly.

"Yes. I-I love it..."

Kurt quickly picked Blaine up, pushing him against the wall.

"Oh fuck.." Blaine panted heavily.

"You want me to fuck you?" Kurt growled.

"I want you to fuck me harder than you ever have, Kurt, please..." Blaine pleaded.

Blaine saw something light up in Kurt's eyes as he wrapped his legs around him. Kurt pushed his body against Blaine to hold him steady as he quickly shoved himself inside of his fiancé without warning.

"AHHHH! SHIT!" Blaine screamed, burying his head in Kurt's neck.

Kurt didn't stop to give his fiancé time to adjust. He just kept slamming up into him, Blaine's body jumping up with the force of his thrusts as Kurt panted heavily.

Blaine's breathes came out in short gasps. "Fuckbabydontstop!"

Kurt looked at Blaine who looked so fucking hot like this, falling apart against the cool, white tile. "Fuck Blaine..." Kurt groaned, continuing to fuck him senseless.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's shoulder. "UNNGGHHH! Baby!"

Kurt cried out at the sensation, holding on to Blaine tighter as he sped up his thrusts.

Blaine clawed down Kurt's back. "Fuck! So ...so fucking ahhh! Amazing!"

"God Blaine, You're so- ah! Fucking hot baby...Oh fuck.." Kurt moaned, digging his nails into Blaine's hips.

Blaine jumped against Kurt's body. "Fuck...oh baby...Fuck! "

"You like taking me like this don't you? Shit.." Kurt panted against Blaine's neck.

"Oh God yes! I love...when you make me..ahh! Your slut!"

Kurt moaned loudly, "Fuck Blaine...Scream for me baby.."

Blaine clutched to Kurt as he screamed louder than he ever had.

Kurt gasped at the sounds Blaine was making. "Oh fuck Blaine...I'm gonna cum!"

"Unngghhh! Me too baby! FUCK!" Blaine yelled, his muscles tightening around Kurt.

"Blaine! Baby! Oh god!" Kurt moaned, slamming into Blaine harder and faster as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Blaine cried out, screaming Kurt's name and panting as he came hard.

Kurt came as soon as he heard Blaine screamed his name, thrusting into him one final time.

Blaine's body went completely limp in Kurt's arms as he came down from his orgasm.

Kurt panted heavily, holding Blaine up and burying his face in his lover's neck.

"Fuck...I love you Kurt..."

"I love you too Blaine...God...I love you so much..."

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "Carry me to the bed?"

"So you can't stand?" Kurt smiled, "I always keep my promises.." he said, kissing Blaine's temple as he slowly pulled out of his fiancé's very sore hole.

Blaine winced. "Yeah, I'll definitely feel that tomorrow."

"I'm sorry baby.." Kurt said softly as he carried him out of the shower.

"Mmm don't be. I wanted it." Blaine nuzzled against Kurt as they left the bathroom.

Kurt walked into Blaine's room and froze as he saw Brittany lounging on Blaine's bed.  
"BRITTANY, What the hell- Oh my God!" Kurt stammered, quickly trying to scurry back into the bathroom.

Blaine giggled. "It's okay. Take me to the bed. I wanna lay down."

Kurt looked down at Blaine like he was crazy.

Britt finally spoke up. "It's not a big deal. I'm not coming after you and I've seen Blaine before."

Kurt rolled his eyes, laying Blaine down in the bed and quickly slipping on a pair of sweatpants.

Blaine shrugged, curling up on the bed. "So what's up Britt?"

Brittany smiled as she watched her best friend cuddle up under the blankets. "Nothing much, Just wanted to see you."  
Kurt motioned for her to scoot over before lying down on the bed behind Blaine and pulling him close.

"How long have you been here?" Blaine asked, throwing his arm around her.

"Long enough.." She laughed. "Kurt, why can't you be straight? It sounded like you were rocking Blaine's world in there!" She giggled as Kurt buried his face in the back of Blaine's neck, blushing furiously and groaning.

"Oh he did. I can still barely feel my legs," Blaine laughed. "And am I not good enough for you?"

Brittany just laughed, hugging her best friend. "I love you Blainers."

"I love you too Britt," Blaine said, kissing the top of her head. "I'd get dressed but I really am incapable right now."

Brittany laughed again, "It's okay, I understand, I heard."

"You know, I'm starting to think you're into dolphin sex," Blaine laughed.

"Who isn't?" She asked seriously.

Blaine chuckled. "I don't know. I know I am and I couldn't imagine a better dolphin."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck."Mmm..I love you baby.."

"I love you too, beautiful." Blaine grinned, turning to kiss Kurt.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, raising his hand to cup Blaine's cheek.

Blaine gave a soft moan as he turned over to kiss Kurt deeper.

Kurt forgot where he was as he ran his hand down Blaine's side, under the covers to cup his ass.

Blaine jumped in response, moaning against Kurt's lips.

Suddenly Brittany spoke up. "So...Can I join?"

Blaine giggled. "Ask Kurt."

"No, you're all mine..." Kurt smiled, giving Blaine one more chaste kiss.

Brittany pouted. "Can I at least kiss him? It's only fair."

"No Britt.." Kurt deadpanned, pulling Blaine close.

"Please? I'll kiss you too if it makes you feel better!"

"Blaine, you have a hag.." Kurt joked, giggling.

Blaine laughed. "It's cute."

Brittany stuck her bottom lip out."Awee..Fine.."

"I'm sorry Britt," Blaine said softly.

"It's okay, San would be mad anyways…Maybe I'll marry a gay guy one day." Brittany sighed.

Blaine giggled. "Maybe."

Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine. "I know I will.."

"And I can't wait."

They lay like that for a little while, talking and laughing until Brittany put in a movie and they all cuddled up together.

Blaine yawned, snuggling up to Kurt and bringing Britt closer to him.

"I love you guys.." Britt said smiling happily.

"I love you too Britt." Blimey whispered.

"I love you too Brittany.." Kurt said as well smiling as he looked up at the blond.

Blaine hugged Kurt closer. "Good night."

The two said goodnight as they cuddled up to Blaine. He couldn't be happier than he was in between the people that loved him. Kurt kissed him softly and nuzzled under his neck as they all fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

There was one week left until school started and Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the bed, legs crossed and facing each other. The time had come for some difficult discussion. "So...What colleges are you applying for?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't decided. What about you?" Blaine sighed.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to three... NYU, Julliard, or New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"I want to do NYU. But I'm scared I won't get in. So I've been looking at smaller colleges too." Blaine said, looking down at the bed.

"Blaine, you practically have four-point-oh GPA. That and you went to Dalton Academy. Schools will be practically begging for you." Kurt assured.

"But I left there. So will they still want me?" Blaine asked.

"Your grades are amazing Blaine. Yes." Kurt smiled, grabbing his hands.

Blaine gave a small smile. "Thanks baby."

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you."

Blaine pulled Kurt down so they were lying side by side. "I love you too."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"You're the best," Blaine said softly.

"Far from it...But thank you.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "You are to me."

Kurt smiled, running his hand down Blaine's jaw and resting his forehead against his fiancé's.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered.

A light blush crept over Kurt's cheeks as he looked away.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face. "Hey, I love when you do that."

Kurt smiled. "It's just I never had anyone to tell me those things...They make me feel like I'm...worth something.."

"What? You are worth everything."

Tears formed in Kurt's eyes and he tried to blink them away, looking away from Blaine.

Blaine held Kurt close and wiped away his tears. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Blaine..' Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back for a bit before pulling away. "What I did I do to deserve you?..."

"You're amazing. You didn't have to do anything."

Kurt smiled, tearing up again as he nuzzled underneath Blaine's jaw.

"I love you Kurt. You had me the first time I saw you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you too Blaine...Everything about you.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, holding him closer.

Kurt brought his hands around to Blaine's back as he kissed, rubbing up and down his spine lightly.

Blaine shivered. "I love when you do that."

"I love doing it.." Kurt smiled, continuing to trace his fingers along Blaine's back.

Blaine shivered again. "Ahh! That tickles!"

Kurt giggled rolling over on top of him and attacking his sides, tickling him while laughing happily.

Blaine squirmed and squealed under Kurt, trying to break free.

Blaine tried to roll over on top of Kurt and that resulted in them falling off of the bed, landing on Kurt's back with Blaine on top of him.

Blaine giggled, smirking down at Kurt before pinning his hands above his head and attacking his sides.

Kurt laughed loudly. "Blaine!"

"Yes my love?"

"That tickles!"

"I know," Blaine giggled.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck giggling. "Kiss me..."

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, running his hands down Kurt's body.

Kurt moaned softly as he felt Blaine's hands trail up under his shirt. He rubbed the back of Blaine's neck lightly, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine let out a soft moan as he grinded down onto his fiancé.

"Baby..." Kurt gasped, rolling his hips up.

"You like that?" Blaine whispered hotly, grinding down again.

"God yes..." Kurt whined, clutching to Blaine.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's pulse point before moving to his ear. "What so you want baby?"

Kurt inhaled sharply, his body rolling as he felt Blaine's breath on his ear. "Fuck me..."

Blaine smiled darkly, taking Kurt's lobe between his teeth and raising his shirt.

Kurt mewled lightly, arching his back.

Blaine pulled the shirt off, kissing down his fiancés stomach.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed out, letting his hands fall into Blaine's dark curls.

Blaine moaned. "Yes baby?"

"That feels so good..."

Blaine continued kissing down his body, paying extra attention to Kurt's luscious hips.

"Oh God..." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine pulled Kurt's waistband down, biting down harder.

Kurt moaned, his hips rolling up lightly. "Baby!"

Blaine undid Kurt's jeans, pulling them down teasingly.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, panting as he tightened his hands in his fiancé's hair.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt before sinking down around his throbbing fiancé.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, arching his back as he felt Blaine's amazing mouth work around him.

Blaine hummed as he bobbed his head faster.

"Baby...God...So amazing..." Kurt panted.

Blaine reached under Kurt, squeezing his ass roughly.

"Oh fuck..." Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine's hair lightly.

Blaine sucked Kurt deep into his throat before removing his mouth completely.

Kurt whined at the loss of contact, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine straddled Kurt, grinding down hard.

"Oh Baby! Unh...I-I need you to fuck me.." Kurt panted.

Blaine smiled as he slowly undressed for Kurt.

Kurt watched Blaine with hungry eyes, taking in his body as he removed each article of closing.

Blaine laid over Kurt. "I want you to ride me."

Kurt nodded wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him deeply.

Blaine rolled them over, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt ground his hips down into Blaine, kissing his neck lightly.

Blaine moaned. "Kurt..."

"Baby...I need you so bad.." Kurt whined, rutting against his fiancé.

"Fuck me baby..." Blaine breathed out.

"I thought you wanted me to ride you.." Kurt giggled breathily, continuing to roll his hips.

"I-I do," Blaine whispered hotly.

Kurt moaned, kissing up to Blaine's ear. "Where's the lube?"

"Night stand," Blaine said quickly.

Kurt got up and grabbed the lube before straddling Blaine again.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with lustful eyes. "You're so hot baby."

Kurt smiled running his hands up his pale torso as he rolled his hips back, his ass rubbing against Blaine's cock.

"Fuck...Kurt..." Blaine moaned, his hands quickly flying to his fiancés firm ass.

Kurt whimpered as he felt Blaine's hands on him. "Blaine..." He breathed out, his head falling back.

"Please...I need you..." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt grabbed the lube and reached behind him, slowly slicking up Blaine's length.

Blaine gasped, rolling his hips.

Kurt tossed the bottle the side and quickly positioned himself over Blaine. He leaned down kissing Blaine's ear.  
"I want you to fuck me so hard Blaine..." Kurt whined.

Blaine gasped as Kurt said sank down around him.

"Oh God..." Kurt panted as he felt Blaine fill him.

"Baby..." Blaine breathed out, grasping Kurt's ass.

"Blaine...Oh fuck..." Kurt gasped as he started to raise and lower himself.

A low growl escaped Blaine's lips. "You're so tight! Unghhh!"

"Fuck me Blaine...Baby.." Kurt moaned, pulling his own hair.

"Shit..you're so fucking hot Kurt..." Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt rolled his body over Blaine's, gasping and panting. "God, I love you..."

Blaine's breathing sped up. "I love you...ahh..I love you so much."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply, fucking himself on Blaine's length faster.

Blaine's moans got louder as he grabbed Kurt's hips. "Fuck! Kurt!"

"Oh God...Blaine! Harder baby..Please.." Kurt whimpered, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, thrusting faster as he cried out.

"Blaine...Fuck!" Kurt moaned, placing his hands on Blaine's chest.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "I...I...I'm so close baby...fuck!"

"M-me to baby...Oh fuck you're so good.." Kurt panted.

Blaine's head fell back as he fucked Kurt harder. "BABY! OH GOD!"

Kurt thrust down against Blaine, meeting his movements as they became faster, losing their rhythm. Kurt felt that heat coiling inside of him. He was so close he just needed that little push so he could fall over the edge. Then Blaine hit his prostate.

Finn poked his head in the door. "Hey Kurt, Where's my- DUDE OH MY GOD!"

Blaine's eyes grew wide with horror as he came deep inside Kurt. "Oh my God!"

Kurt followed soon after, shooting himself onto Blaine, crying out before looking to the door.  
"OUT!" He panted, pointing at his step-brother.

Finn hurried out of the room.

Blaine's body went stiff under Kurt. "Oh my fucking God..."

Kurt's body went limp in contrast, collapsing on top of Blaine as he tried to catch his breath.

Blaine breathed heavily. "Your brother just saw us cum..."

"I know.." Kurt groaned.

"I want to hide forever..."

"Me too..."

"Let's run away," Blaine said, laughing a little.

"Yeah.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt said smiling.

"You ready to start school?"

"I like spending all day with you...So no." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled. "Me neither."

"Are you taking French again?" Kurt asked, lying down next to Blaine and cuddling up to his chest.

"Yeah. And AP chemistry two, history and calculus." Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "And you're worried about not getting accepted?"

"It's going to be a challenge."

"It'll be okay baby...We'll both go to college, as husbands, and it'll be amazing."

Blaine smiled, "husbands."

"Mhmm.." Kurt hummed, smiling.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "I can't wait."

"Me neither..."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt sweetly.

"I don't think I can ever leave this room now." Kurt laughed.

Blaine giggled. "Me neither. I'm so just...I can't even explain."

"Well..I didn't know Finn was coming home early...Hopefully he'll just act like nothing happened.." Kurt said, standing and strutting to go get a rag out of his bathroom to clean them up.

"You know he'll act awkward," Blaine sighed.

Kurt returned, sighing as he wiped up their mess before going to get dressed. "Yeah.."

Blaine got up and found his clothes, getting dressed as well.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so I'm going to go and get myself a post-coital snack." Kurt giggled, "You wanna come?"

"I just did," Blaine chuckled as he followed Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling as he walked out of the room and trotted down the stairs. He saw Finn on the couch. "Hey, what did you need?" He asked non-chalantly.

"I can't find my keys..." Finn said, refusing to look at his brother.

"They're in the key bowl..And there's this thing civilized people are doing called knocking.. you should try it." Kurt said, walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah...uh...I'll do that..." Finn said, grabbing the keys.

Kurt giggled to himself, smiling over at Blaine before opening the fridge.

Blaine blushed as Finn walked out in a hurry.

Kurt smiled. "You're so cute when you blush."

Blaine's blush grew deeper as he tried to hide it.

Kurt closed the fridge, walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist. He ran his nose along Blaine's pink-tinted cheek lovingly. "Don't hide that...You're beautiful..."

Blaine smiled shyly as he batted his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, my gorgeous, amazing fiancé..." Kurt smiled, letting his lips brush over Blaine's.

Blaine felt chills course through his body. "You're the best."

Kurt giggled lightly, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"Sure. Surprise me," Blaine smiled as he hopped up on the counter.

Kurt walked over to the fridge, pulling out random ingredients. "So, only one week left of summer...Anything you wanted to do?" Kurt asked.

"Anything with you," Blaine said lovingly.

Kurt smiled, blushing as he started cutting lettuce. "Well is there anything you want to do with me?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Is there something you want to do?"

"No clue.."

"We'll figure something out." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned humming to himself as he made their salads.

Blaine watched his fiancé, wondering what their married life would be like.

He closed his eyes, picturing Kurt holding their baby girl, they were in an apartment and it was early in the morning, Kurt's hair was disheveled as he walked around the room, cooing sweet things to the gorgeous little tan, curly chestnut haired girl.

Blaine smiled happily. He couldn't wait to start a family with his fiancé.

Suddenly he felt a soft pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes as Kurt pulled away, holding out his salad.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome love..." Kurt said as Blaine took the salad from him.

Blaine took a bite of his salad as he looked at Kurt with caring eyes.

"I love you so much..." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too, Kurt."

They spent the rest of the day at the house, cuddled up and watching chick flicks on the couch.

Blaine was cuddled up in Kurt's arms. "I love this." He whispered.

"Me too...I just love being with you..." Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine smiled as Kurt kissed his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

"You're amazing baby."

"Nope...Not as amazing as you.."

Blaine shook his head. "Not true."

"How so?"

"You're beautiful, kind, romantic, just everything about you." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt blushed. "Well, so are you.."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, smiling happily.

Kurt sighed kissing Blaine's neck lovingly. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, "School is gonna suck."

Blaine groaned, "I know."

"Maybe we'll have French together.."

"I don't think I can handle that," Blaine giggled. "But I hope so."

"How would you not be able to handle it?" Kurt giggled.

"You speaking French is like the sexiest thing ever," Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled. "Well, I still hope we get the same French class.."

"So do I," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled, kissing the spot behind Blaine's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Kurt said softly, planting feather-light kisses down Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed happily, tilting his head for Kurt.

Kurt kissed down to Blaine's collar bone, nipping lightly at it.

Blaine gasped. "Baby..."

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"That feels so...so good."

Kurt kissed back up to Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling the shorter boy on top of him, lying back on the couch.

"You're so hot, Kurt..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt moaned lightly, tilting his head back as he rolled his hips up.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned loudly.

"Kiss me.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine quickly leaned down, pressing their lips together passionately.

Kurt brought his hands up to tangle in Blaine's curls, opening his mouth and letting Blaine slip his tongue inside. Kurt exhaled slow. He would never get enough of Blaine's tongue.

Blaine's breathing hitched as he massaged Kurt's tongue, grinding down on his fiancé.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, sliding his hands down to cup Blaine's amazing ass.

Blaine moaned loudly, grinding down harder.

"Blaine...Oh God..." Kurt panted.

Blaine kissed up to Kurt's ear. "Fuck me..."

Kurt growled low in his throat, kissing Blaine deeply again. They continued kissing, letting their hands explore each other's bodies. They heard the front door open and Kurt let out a small noise of frustration, letting his head fall back. "Ugh..."

"Boys?" They heard Carole call.

Blaine groaned. "In here..."

They both sat up, cuddling up under the blanket.

"You boys hungry?" Carole asked, walking into the living room.

"Just ate," Blaine smiled.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm good.." he said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "We have the worst luck."

"I know...Do you want to go upstairs?" He whispered as Carole walked out.

Blaine didn't even answer. He grabbed Kurt's hand as he pulled his fiancé up to his room.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's enthusiasm as he was pulled inside.

Blaine pushed Kurt against the door, attaching their lips instantly.

Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled Kurt to the bed. "I need you..."

Kurt kissed along Blaine's jaw as he laid him down, hovering over him." You have to be quiet okay?" He said, cupping his cheek.

Blaine nodded. "I will."

Kurt continued kissing down Blaine's neck. "You're so beautiful...I love you..So much.." he said in between kisses. He slid his fingers underneath Blaine's shirt, palming up his stomach.

Blaine arched his back, lifting his body to Kurt's touch.

Kurt slowly removed Blaine's shirt before kissing down his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's sides.

Blaine shivered. "Baby..." he whispered.

Kurt kissed over to Blaine's nipple, licking over the sensitive nub.

Blaine rolled his body, his hands flying up to pull his hair.

Kurt took his nipple between his teeth, nibbling and sucking lightly before moving to the other and doing the same.

Blaine let out a small whimper, pulling his hair.

Kurt kissed back up to Blaine's lips. "I love you..."

"I love you too baby.."

Kurt pulled off his own shirt and ran his hands up and down Blaine's torso.

Blaine closed his eyes, reveling in hos fiancé's touch.

"You are so gorgeous..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine bit his lip. "Thank you," he said, blushing a bit.

Kurt smiled lightly. "You're welcome.." he said, tracing his fingers down to the waistband of Blaine's pants.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, lifting his hips.

Kurt pulled Blaine's pants off and reached down between them, palming Blaine's growing erection.

Blaine's breathing sped up. "Please..."

Kurt pulled off Blaine's boxers and grabbed the lube he slicked up his fingers.

Blaine watched with hungry eyes. "God...you're so sexy."

Kurt smiled lightly , reaching down and rubbing his slick finger over Blaine's hole.

'"Ahh!" Blaine moaned, writhing for Kurt.

"Shh.." Kurt soothed, using his free hand to rub his thumb over Blaine's hip bone. He slowly pushed his finger into Blaine, looking down at him.

Blaine shut his eyes, his head falling back as Kurt pushed in more.

Kurt slowly started to slide his finger in and out of Blaine, letting his other hand run up and down his thigh.

Blaine shook with pleasure. "Baby..."he breathed out.

Kurt added another finger, leaning down to kiss Blaine's neck softly as he fingered him.

Blaine writhed under Kurt, gripping the sheets to keep quiet.

Kurt kissed up to Blaine's lips as he added a third finger, moving faster.

Blaine's breathing increased. "Kurrrt...I need you..."

"I know baby.." Kurt whispered, he took out his fingers and quickly took off his sweat pants, freeing his throbbing member. "God..I love you.." Kurt panted, kissing under Blaine's jaw as he lubed up his length.

"I love you too, " Blaine said, watching Kurt slick himself up.

Kurt stopped and took a moment to look into Blaine's eyes, which still seemed to shine in the darkness. This was the person he was completely in love with...This was the person he would be with for the rest of his life. He felt so overcome with love for this boy. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten with Blaine.

Blaine teared up as he looked up at his fiancé. He couldn't wait to get married. "Kiss me..."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine with love and passion and promise. He finally pulled away from Blaine and whispered a broken "I love you..." before slowly pushing into him.

Blaine moaned softly. "I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, rolling his hips as he cupped his fiancé's face in his hands.

Blaine let out small moans and whimpers as Kurt filled him lovingly.

Kurt panted, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck as his hands traveled down to his hips.

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, wrapping his legs around Kurt.

"Oh God...Blaine.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's neck.

"Ungh baby..." Blaine moaned, tightening his muscles around his fiancé.

"Fuck...I-I love you so much Blaine..." Kurt gasped, biting his lip as he sped up a bit.

"Ahh! God, Kurt, I love you too," Blaine panted.

Kurt kissed Blaine again, moaning softly against his lips..

Blaine's breathing became deeper as Kurt brushed against his prostate. "Baby...Fuck..."

"Blaine...God, you're so tight..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine's hands flew to the edges of the bed as he struggled to keep quiet. "I'm...fuck...close..."

Kurt panted heavily, speeding up his thrusts. "Me too baby...Oh...Fuck!"

Blaine bit his lip, clutching to Kurt as he came between them.

Kurt came as soon as he felt Blaine spill himself between them. "B-Blaine!"

Blaine whispered Kurt's name repeatedly as he came down from his orgasm.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, "God Blaine..."

"You're so amazing, Kurt..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt lied next to his fiancé, pulling him close.

"So...am I getting better at being quiet?" Blaine giggled.

"You are.." Kurt smiled, "But I do like it better when you're screaming my name." He said chuckling.

Blaine laughed. "I love doing it."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "So...Are you ready to go back to school?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I'm already stressing."

"Why?"

"Just everything...this year makes or breaks me. Everything I do reflects college and the rest of my life."

"It'll be okay baby...Sure, a lot depends on this year...But we'll make it." Kurt said softly, petting Blaine's curls.

"What if I don't even have the money for college? Or our wedding? I just...we have so much to do..." Blaine said, starting to let the stress show.

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands. "Like I said...We'll be okay. We already have a good bit in our wedding fund, and we can get financial aid if we need it."

Blaine sighed. "You're right."

"I love you...And I will make sure everything is perfect...Okay?" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "You worry too much.."

"I know," Blaine sighed.

"It's not a bad thing to worry...But I just don't want you to stress yourself out..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's hair.

"I'm trying."

Kurt sighed softly, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's chest. "Thank you."

"For what baby?'

"Just being here," Blaine said.

"You're welcome baby...I'll always be here for you...Always.." Kurt said, rubbing up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine smiled. "You're the best."

"And you get to marry me. Can you believe it?" Kurt giggled jokingly.

"Honestly, I can't," Blaine replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. "You're too good to me..."

"You deserve it."

"I don't see how.."

"Well you do," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled. "I love you so much Blaine...I love every little thing about you...Everything.."

Blaine teared up. "I love you too baby."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, "Good night my amazing fiancé..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Good night."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Please continue onto our sequel. Reviews please. We love reading them : )


End file.
